Dark Lord of my Heart
by Fantomette34
Summary: La vie d'Hermione de Fontanges bascule lorsque les Révolutionnaires arrêtent ses parents et les conduisent à la guillotine. Un homme mystérieux la sauve et la conduit en Angleterre où elle vivra désormais sous une autre identité dans la demeure de celui qui est devenu son tuteur. Quel avenir pour la jeune sorcière rebelle ? Quel est ce secret enfoui au fond de son cœur ?
1. Chapitre 1 Un Mystérieux Inconnu

**Dark Lord of My Heart**

.

 **Disclaimer** : rien ne m'appartient (ou presque), je me contente de faire ma tambouille dans la cuisine de l'immense chef JKR...

 **Notes** : et c'est reparti pour une nouvelle fiction ! Elle couvre la Révolution française et l'ère napoléonienne, c'est-à-dire la période précédent la Régence en Angleterre. Certains événements seront canon, d'autres non. Rating M, mais elle comportera peu de scènes à connotation sexuelle contrairement aux précédentes... De même que pour "Esclave du Prince", elle est rédigée au présent de narration. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira malgré tout :)

Synopsis : La vie d'Hermione de Fontanges bascule lorsque les Révolutionnaires arrêtent ses parents et les conduisent à la guillotine. Un homme mystérieux la sauve et la conduit en Angleterre où elle vivra désormais sous une autre identité dans la demeure de celui qui est devenu son tuteur. Quel avenir pour la jeune sorcière rebelle ? Quel est ce secret enfoui au fond de son cœur ?

.

Lord Voldemort a disparu la nuit fatidique où il a tenté de tuer Harry Potter, mais ses disciples continuent de faire régner la Terreur partout dans le monde, notamment en France au travers de la Révolution de 1789. Les Mangemorts ont réussi à instiller dans l'esprit du peuple français la haine des aristocrates, des nantis. Les petites gens, après des siècles de soumission, prennent les armes et réclament de nouveaux droits. Pour faire aboutir leurs idées, ils déciment le Clergé et la Noblesse, ainsi que tous les opposants aux nouvelles idées républicaines. Les biens des deux ordres privilégiés sont confisqués et vendus. Aucune région, aucune ville, aucun hameau n'est épargné par cette folie meurtrière en ce beau pays de France gangréné par la guerre civile.

.

 **Chapitre I - Un Mystérieux Inconnu**

.

 _Château de Fontanges, Auvergne - 18 août 1792_

.

"Oh mon Dieu, pitié ! Faites cesser tous ces cris, je vous en supplie !"

Hermione est terrifiée. Elle n'a jamais eu peur de toute sa jeune vie, même quand elle est tombée de son poney quelques mois auparavant, se fracturant la cheville et subissant une mauvaise commotion cérébrale. Elle a beau appuyer fortement ses mains tremblantes sur ses oreilles, rien ne peut empêcher les vociférations des paysans et des soldats qui saccagent le château et le fracas des meubles détruits de parvenir à ses oreilles. A travers la minuscule ouverture dans le bois de son refuge, elle a vu Noémie, sa gouvernante jetée au sol, ses jupes retroussées tandis que trois hommes se forçaient en elle, riant et braillant, indifférents aux suppliques de la jeune femme violentée.

Ses parents ont été malmenés et emmenés par quatre soldats de la République. Elle a surpris le regard inquiet que sa mère a lancé dans sa direction avant d'être entraînée hors du château. Elle sait qu'elle ne les reverra plus. Elle l'a compris. Elle l'a ressenti. Avant même qu'ils ne soient arrêtés. Notamment quand sa mère, à l'approche des soudards qui lançaient des injures aux abords du domaine, lui a ordonné sur un ton affolé de se cacher et de ne sortir que lorsque le silence règnerait.

Ce qui est loin d'être le cas. Les insurgés prennent soin de détruire chacun des meubles, des tableaux, des vêtements ou de voler ce qui leur semble posséder une quelconque valeur, notamment les bijoux et bibelots qu'ils emportent dans les draps ou tentures, voire dans des charrettes communes, ordinairement employées pour transporter le foin en cette période de l'année.

Les hommes sont toujours là, et s'approchent parfois dangereusement du placard secret dans lequel elle s'est réfugiée sur l'insistance de ses parents. Son cœur bat tellement la chamade qu'elle a la terrible impression que le son de ses battements désordonnés résonne et se répercute dans toute la demeure familiale. Ils vont la trouver. C'est certain. Elle s'accroche désespérément au médaillon qu'elle porte autour du coup, la Vierge du Puy qui lui a été remis par sa grand-mère, en l'assurant de sa protection divine. Elle adresse une prière silencieuse au Ciel.

 _Sainte Marie, Mère de Dieu, sauvez-moi, je vous en supplie !_

Elle prie sans discontinuer. Longtemps. C'est enfin le silence. Elle attend encore par mesure de précaution. Elle a perdu la notion du temps. Combien d'heures se sont écoulées depuis le départ des assaillants ? Trois heures ? Quatre heures ? Plus ?

 _Je dois être forte. Il me faut sortir et retrouver Marie ou Catherine, elles sauront où m'emmener_. _Mère a dit que je pouvais leur faire confiance._

Elle pose ses doigts sur le loquet lorsqu'elle perçoit un bruit étrange, comme une rafale de vent tout près d'elle. Elle interrompt aussitôt son geste et s'oblige à rester immobile, telle une statue. Malgré l'angoisse qui la tétanise, elle approche son œil de l'orifice et dans la pénombre qui règne, aperçoit une silhouette sombre et longiligne, immense - au moins six pieds de haut - qui parcourt la salle, avec ce qui s'apparente à un bout de bois dans sa main droite et qu'il pointe devant lui, dans une attitude défensive.

Il lui semble entendre _Lumos_ et l'extrémité de la tige produit un faisceau de lumière qui permet à son détenteur de se diriger avec aisance dans la salle. Hermione retient son souffle. Quelle est donc cette diablerie ? Serait-il l'un de ces pseudo-magiciens saltimbanques qui parcourent villes et villages en éblouissant la populace par leurs tours de passe-passe ?

Elle est intriguée par l'apparence de l'intrus. Il est vêtu différemment des assaillants précédents. Une certaine prestance se dégage de lui. Pourquoi tient-il une tige devant lui ? Croit-il faire peur avec ce morceau de bois ridicule quand les intrus qui ont envahi le château étaient armés de faux, de fourches, de bâtons... ?

Tout à coup, une idée incroyable se fait jour. Il ressemble à... à l'un des sorciers qui figure dans les illustrations du conte que lui a offert son père ! _Oui, oui, bien sûr ! C'est exactement cela ! L'on dirait le Prince Noir ! C'est lui, à n'en point douter ! Que fait-il ici ? Est-ce le Ciel qui l'envoie ? Ma prière serait-elle exaucée ? Ou n'est-il qu'un brigand comme les autres ? Comment savoir ?_

L'homme s'approche de sa cachette, comme guidé par son petit bâton. Le cœur d'Hermione bat à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle retient sa respiration et ferme ses yeux fortement dans un geste puéril, comme si le fait de ne pas voir lui permettrait de ne pas être vue... Bien entendu cela ne fonctionne pas. La porte s'ouvre dans un grincement sinistre, la faisant sursauter. Ses orbes s'ouvrent et son regard est aveuglé par la lumière que projette la baguette. Elle cligne des yeux. Plusieurs fois. Une phrase chuchotée par une voix veloutée et la clarté s'atténue. Hermione plonge dans les prunelles obscures. Le tremblement de ses membres s'intensifie. Sa dernière heure est arrivée. Sa bouche se met à frémir. Elle va pleurer.

Severus est plutôt coutumier des meurtres et des atrocités commises par les Mangemorts sur la population magique et surtout moldue. Les quelques années passées au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres ont insensibilisé son cœur. Du moins c'est ce qu'il a cru jusqu'à présent. Néanmoins, en croisant le regard ambré empli de terreur, quelque chose remue son âme, comme s'il existait en lui une part encore intacte, pure, et le poids des atrocités commises le dérange soudainement. Il doit lutter pour empêcher que les émotions perturbatrices ne l'envahissent.

"Mademoiselle ? N'ayez crainte, je ne vous veux aucun mal. Prenez ma main," l'interpelle-t-il d'une voix qu'il essaie d'adoucir pour ne point effaroucher l'enfant terrée dans sa cachette.

Elle le regarde avec ses grands yeux interrogateurs et humides. Un pli se forme sur le front juvénile. Le sorcier s'impatiente. Ne le comprend-elle pas ? Fichtre, il s'est exprimé en anglais alors qu'elle est Française. Il murmure un Sort d'Elocution et réitère ses paroles, cette fois dans la langue de Molière en tendant à nouveau son bras.

Le front d'Hermione redevient lisse. Cette voix de velours, profonde, jamais elle n'en a entendu de pareille. Les cheveux de l'homme sont les plus sombres qu'elle ait jamais vus. Une vilaine cicatrice blanche - elle doit être ancienne - barre sa joue gauche, et ajoute à son apparence impressionnante. Un teint blafard, presque cadavérique, comme si les rayons du soleil n'avaient jamais éclairé son derme. Un nez crochu qui accentue son apparence de sorcier mais qui s'insère parfaitement dans son visage. Et ses yeux, noirs, comme deux puits sans fond, séparés par un pli amer.

Et pourtant, elle sent instinctivement qu'elle peut faire confiance à cet étranger. Une voix intérieure le lui souffle, et il y a cette souffrance qu'elle ressent en lui et qui fait écho à la sienne. Pourtant elle hésite encore. Sa gouvernante lui a toujours conseillé de se méfier des inconnus. Ses sourcils se froncent à nouveau. Peut-elle vraiment suivre cet individu sans risque ? A-t-elle un autre choix ?

Severus a surpris le regard étonné sur sa baguette. Il glisse cette dernière dans sa manche sans couper le contact visuel qu'il a établi avec la petite fille.

"Il ne faut pas avoir peur, je suis là pour vous sauver. Venez, insiste-t-il avec une douceur persuasive qu'il sait plus que nul autre utiliser. Il nous faut partir sans tarder, avant que les émeutiers ne reviennent.

Hermione tend finalement sa main dont il se saisit avec douceur. Des picotements et une étrange chaleur se propagent alors dans tout son corps. Sans qu'elle puisse l'expliquer, son appréhension s'envole subitement. Severus lui aussi a ressenti cette énergie que seuls les sorciers possèdent.

 _La magie est en elle... Dumbledore avait raison. Elle sera une sorcière puissante._

.

Poudlard Ecosse, bureau de Dumbledore

 _"Vous désiriez me parler, Monsieur le Directeur ?_

 _\- En effet Monsieur Snape. D'après les informations de l'un des agents de l'Ordre opérant en France, une jeune sorcière, Née-Moldue court à l'heure actuelle un grave danger, commence Dumbledore en examinant son interlocuteur par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Les Révolutionnaires menacent de s'emparer de ses parents et de les guillotiner, après un pseudo-procès devant le Tribunal révolutionnaire. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit de fâcheux car nous aurons besoin d'elle dans notre lutte contre les forces des ténèbres. Il nous faut donc agir au plus vite afin de la soustraire à une éventuelle disparition. Elle aura besoin de grandir dans un environnement magique où elle apprendra à développer ses capacités de sorcière, explique le vieil homme d'une voix douce mais ferme en caressant machinalement la pointe de sa longue barbe grise._

 _\- Qu'attendez-vous de moi, Monsieur ? s'enquiert le jeune homme en jetant un regard circulaire sur le mobilier disparate du cabinet directorial et le portrait des anciens directeurs somnolant dans leur cadre. Ses lèvres fines forment une ligne presque horizontale._

 _\- Je compte sur vous pour transplaner immédiatement en France, au Château des Fontanges-Chabrignac qui se situe en Auvergne, à l'est et à trois lieues exactement de Clermont-Ferrand, pour sauver l'enfant et la ramener ici, poursuit posément son interlocuteur, son regard vif et pénétrant posé sur lui. Utilisez la magie avec parcimonie, nous ne tenons pas à ce que notre existence soit découverte par les Moldus, mais faites tout ce que vous jugerez nécessaire pour la mettre en sécurité._

 _\- Bien Monsieur le Directeur. Il en sera fait selon vos ordres," répond Snape en se courbant légèrement. Il sait que son obéissance est une fois encore mise à l'épreuve depuis qu'il a juré allégeance au vieil homme pour lutter contre le Mal. Il ne décevra pas._

.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? parvient-elle à chuchoter en plongeant ses prunelles noisette dans les profondes obsidiennes. Un... un magicien ? Elle n'ose pas employer le terme de sorcier qu'elle juge effrayant.

\- Monsieur Snape, Mademoiselle. Severus Snape, répond-il simplement en la mettant sur ses pieds. Pour vous servir", ajoute-t-il avec un grand sérieux.

 _Quel nom étrange !_ s'étonne-t-elle en baissant les yeux devant le regard pénétrant.

Mais il sied à sa personne. Il ne pourrait certes pas s'appeler Gaston Pouillard comme l'un de leurs métayers. Cette pensée amène un sourire sur son visage.

"Oui, je suis un magicien, concède-t-il, intrigué par le comportement anormalement calme de la fillette.

Pas de cris, pas de larmes, pas de perte de connaissance. Peut-être ne réalise-t-elle pas réellement ce qui se joue aujourd'hui ? Si petite et si courageuse. Un léger sourire éclaire même son visage. Elle lui arrive à peine à la taille. Elle est si jeune, six ou sept ans tout au plus. Un joli minois, dévoré par deux grands yeux couleur de miel bordés de cils interminables. Une masse incroyables de boucles sauvages maintenue - à grand peine - par un ruban de satin jaune. Elle est habillée avec goût, des vêtements français découpés dans des tissus de qualité. Mais elle va devoir oublier sa famille, son pays, sa naissance, son haut lignage pour vivre certes dans une maison respectable - certainement celle d'un membre de l'Ordre -, mais à cent lieues de la vie aristocratique qui aurait dû être la sienne.

\- Oh ! Mais je croyais qu'ils n'existaient que dans les livres ! s'exclame-t-elle dans le silence de la pièce. Vous allez me ramener auprès de mes parents, Monsieur ? s'enquiert-elle avec dans la voix une note d'espoir. Elle a toujours su au fond d'elle que la magie existait.

Une ombre passe dans le regard onyx. Il ne veut pas mentir. Il s'y refuse. Cela ne serait pas correct.

\- Hélas non, cela m'est impossible. La magie ne peut malheureusement pas tout régler, reconnaît-il avec l'accent du regret dans sa voix soyeuse.

La fillette mâche nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure avec ses incisives proéminentes. Le poids de l'anxiété s'insinue brutalement en elle. La douleur dans sa poitrine qui s'était apaisée, revient avec plus de violence. Les larmes affluent et s'écoulent sur ses joues, traçant des sillons humides sur ses joues.

\- Ah, laisse-t-elle échapper sur un ton laconique sans chercher à retenir les sanglots qui secouent son corps.

\- Ne pleurez pas Mademoiselle. Une autre vie vous attend. Une vie différente, plus insolite mais qui vous apportera d'autres joies, croyez-moi," affirme-t-il avec sérieux et elle veut tellement le croire.

Hermione se jette contre lui, paraissant ignorer le mouvement de recul amorcé par le sorcier. Ce dernier n'est point homme à apprécier les contacts humains. Il en a une aversion naturelle. Dans le confort de son corps protecteur, elle pleure de tout son soûl, inspirant les arômes boisés et épicés que diffuse la cape qui le recouvre entièrement. Elle sent le cœur de l'homme pulser dans un rythme lent et sûr contre sa tempe. Elle ne reverra plus jamais les personnes qui lui sont chères...

Severus ne dit rien. Il reste là, les bras le long de son corps, raides, comme désemparé. Il est incapable d'encercler les épaules de l'enfant avec ses bras. Il attend, faisant tout de même preuve d'une patience qui ne lui est guère coutumière avec autrui. Laisser épancher sa douleur ne peut être que bénéfique. Ce que lui-même a été incapable de faire lorsque le malheur l'a frappé de plein fouet, en ôtant la vie de celle qu'il aimait - aime - d'un amour inconditionnel.

La douleur est toujours présente, comme un volcan qui semble endormi à la surface, mais dont les coulées de magma, profondes, brûlantes mais latentes menacent de provoquer une éruption.

Ses pensées reviennent au présent. Ils ne peuvent s'éterniser en ce lieu, les pillards sont susceptibles de revenir. Les sanglots de la fillette commencent à s'espacer. Il lève lentement sa baguette et l'approche de la chevelure brune.

Il murmure un seul mot :

"Stupéfix."

Et elle plonge dans une bienheureuse inconscience.

.

 _Alors, êtes-vous prêts à vous lancer dans l'aventure ?_


	2. Chapitre 2 Un Accord Réticent

**Notes** : merci pour vos premiers commentaires si enthousiastes et motivants, aux mises en suivi ou en favoris, je suis si heureuse de vous retrouver si nombreux sur cette nouvelle histoire, vous êtes d'une grande fidélité !

Je posterai normalement un chapitre une fois par semaine (le jeudi) ou au plus tard tous les dix jours... je ne peux rien promettre même si j'ai toujours été régulière dans mes fictions précédentes.

Leti, Annie, Cassandre, Eileen1976, Guest, Kyara, Louna, Mathilde, mamie 83, Manon, et Mary12, ne pouvant vous répondre directement, je le fais ici en vous remerciant vivement :)

Je vous souhaite à tous une agréable lecture !

.

 **Chapitre II - Un Accord Réticent**

.

Château de Poudlard, 19 août 1792

.

"Vous avez réussi à la ramener, Monsieur Snape, vous avez toute la gratitude de l'Ordre ainsi que la mienne", complimente le Directeur en pénétrant dans les appartements privés et austères du Maître des Potions.

Un mobilier spartiate. Seulement le strict minimum. Rien d'ostentatoire, à l'image de celui qui vit en ces lieux. Sobre mais pratique. Malgré l'apparente bonhomie du vieux sorcier, ses yeux vifs semblent à l'affût. Devant le silence de son subordonné qui se contente d'un hochement de tête, il enchaîne :

"Puis-je la voir ?

Severus s'écarte, laissant découvrir derrière lui une petite silhouette recroquevillée sur son canapé en brocard, le visage caché par un amas indescriptible de boucles sauvages. Elle est recouverte de sa cape à laquelle elle s'agrippe de ses doigts minuscules.

\- J'ai préféré dans un premier temps la stupéfixer, puis je l'ai plongée dans un profond sommeil avant de l'emporter sans encombres ici. J'ai dû effectuer plusieurs transplanages par mesure de sécurité.

\- Vous avez bien fait, acquiesce le vieil homme en levant sa baguette qu'il passe lentement au-dessus de l'enfant. Une aura rouge constellée de points lumineux apparaît et se concentre autour du corps juvénile. Une brume de prime abord légère qui s'épaissit au fil des secondes et amène un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres parcheminées et une lueur admirative dans les yeux sombres de Snape qui a reconnu le Sort : _Revelare magicae_.

\- Elle possède sans conteste d'extraordinaires capacités magiques que nous lui apprendrons à développer, s'extasie Dumbledore après avoir lancé un _Finite Incantatem_ qui renvoie dans le néant le nuage rougeâtre, laissant seulement quelques points scintillants en suspension durant quelques instants avant qu'eux aussi ne disparaissent.

\- Monsieur, j'ai accompli la mission que vous m'avez déléguée, avance le jeune sorcier, vous pouvez prendre l'enfant. Il faut que je me rende en ma demeure afin de ne point éveiller les soupçons. Mon absence n'a que trop duré...

\- Hum... commence le Directeur en réajustant ses lunettes sur son nez. Severus comprend que la suite ne va guère lui plaire.

Nous rencontrons un problème en ce qui concerne la garde de la fillette. Roselyne Parker qui avait accepté de la prendre en charge se trouve malheureusement dans l'impossibilité d'assurer sa protection car elle vient de contracter une maladie qui, si elle n'est guère dangereuse pour les adultes, l'est grandement pour les enfants. Nous ne pouvons prendre le risque qu'Hermione risque sa santé et sa vie. Aussi ai-je songé à vous la confier, que vous la preniez sous votre aile...

Le visage d'ordinaire impassible du jeune sorcier s'anime pour exprimer le désaccord. Son regard est empreint de suspicion et de perplexité.

\- Je ne puis m'occuper de cette enfant, répond-il enfin dans un soupir. Je suis certain que d'autres membres de L'Ordre seront plus à même de s'en occuper. Que pensez-vous que mon épouse supposera si je l'emmène en notre demeure ? Elle s'imaginera que je ramène le rejeton de l'une de mes... Enfin, vous saisissez parfaitement ce que je veux dire...

\- Tout à fait cher ami, et c'est précisément ce qui peut être un atout, tempère le vieux sorcier en levant une main apaisante. Pour son bien-être et le vôtre, il est en effet préférable que ce soit la version qu'elle croit. De par ses liens avec les Mangemorts, votre épouse doit ignorer les véritables origines d'Hermione qui doivent rester secrètes, objecte-t-il en enlevant de son index ridé une poussière imaginaire de l'étagère parfaitement ordonnée. Vous ne serez ni le premier ni le dernier lord à prendre sous son aile le fruit de ses amours adultères, ajoute-t-il en se retournant pour affronter son interlocuteur dont la fureur est à présent palpable.

\- Je ne vous permets pas, Monsieur ! s'insurge d'ailleurs Severus dont le sang se retire aussitôt de son visage déjà blême. En cet instant, il se moque bien de montrer son profond agacement à son supérieur.

Ne vous ai-je déjà pas assez prouvé ma loyauté depuis cette nuit où je vous ai juré allégeance ?" insiste-t-il encore.

Tous deux revivent ces douloureux souvenirs, lorsque le jeune sorcier s'est jeté aux pieds de Dumbledore afin qu'il sauvât Lily Potter d'une mort certaine. Malgré la protection dont elle avait été l'objet avec sa famille, ils avaient été trahis et la femme qu'il aimait avait été froidement tuée par Lord Voldemort en s'interposant pour sauver la vie de son fils. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort en essayant de tuer le garçon qui lui, avait survécu avec pour seule trace, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front.

Maintenant il doit vivre avec cette souffrance intolérable, celle d'être celui qui a communiqué la Prophétie et a condamné à mort la seule femme ayant réussi à faire battre son cœur. La seule. A jamais.

"Je vous ai toujours obéi aveuglément, mais ce que vous demandez va au-delà de mes compétences, siffle Severus, les poings serrés sur les côtés.

\- Tout doux mon jeune ami, laissez de côté votre contrariété et acceptez sans rechigner l'honneur qui vous est fait. J'ai une confiance absolue en vous. Vous serez le plus à même pour protéger et éduquer cette sorcière. Vos compétences parlent d'elles-mêmes. Vous avez réussi brillamment vos ASPICS avec un score jamais égalé depuis des décennies et obtenant un Master es Potions trois ans plus tard : une exception dans toute l'histoire de l'enseignement magique."

Le visage de Severus reste fermé. Il connaît la faconde de son mentor et son aptitude à encenser ses interlocuteurs afin de mieux les entortiller autour de son petit doigt, les faisant plier à ses exigences.

"Elle aussi promet d'être une sorcière des plus remarquables, poursuit le vieil homme sans paraître remarquer l'attitude hostile du Maître des Potions. Son acte de naissance magique que nous avons réussi à intercepter n'a laissé aucun doute quant à ses dispositions magiques. Il va de soi que j'ai pris soin de falsifier ledit document. Personne ne doit soupçonner le rôle important qu'elle aura à jouer en son temps..."

Un silence pesant s'installe entre les deux hommes avant que le plus jeune n'effectue un mouvement volontaire du menton en signe d'acquiescement. Pourtant le regard reste farouche, les lèvres scellées.

Sa capitulation est enregistrée par le Directeur qui n'a rien perdu de sa jovialité.

"Bien. Puisque nous avons un accord, il est temps de passer à l'étape suivante et de procéder à une modification des souvenirs de cette enfant."

Dumbledore s'approche de la fillette encore endormie. Il ôte la cape et découvre un médaillon autour de son cou qu'il détache et observe attentivement, le tournant entre ses doigts. _Hermione de Fontanges - 19.09.1785_

"Nous ne pouvons lui laisser ce bijou religieux qui est un indice flagrant de ses origines. Vous le lui restituerez quand le temps sera venu, énonce-t-il en remettant l'objet à Severus qui le glisse aussitôt dans la poche de sa redingote.

Le Directeur pointe sa baguette sur la tempe de la fillette. Un faisceau lumineux bleuté en sort, qui accompagne la voix ferme, claire et mélodieuse du sorcier :

"Tu vas oublier tes origines, ta noble naissance, ta famille et tes amis. A partir de cet instant, tu seras Hermione Granger, fille d'honorables commerçants londoniens décédés à la suite d'une épidémie de choléra dans leur quartier. Tu vivras et grandiras sous le toit de Monsieur Severus Tobias Snape, ton tuteur, qui a bien connu tes parents. Tu maîtrises parfaitement la langue anglaise et tu apprendras à utiliser la magie car tu es une sorcière..."

La bouche de l'enfant remue. Aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres mais elle répète mot à mot les vocables distillés par le sorcier. Snape est malgré lui captivé par les paroles proférées par son mentor et qui s'apparentent à une douce mélopée. La magie, puissante et envoûtante, se dégage de toute sa personne. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent durant lesquelles le vieux sorcier réinvente la vie de la fillette.

"Il est temps de la réveiller...

\- Attendez ! s'exclame soudainement Severus en s'interposant devant la baguette et l'enfant, interrompant le geste amorcé par le vieux sorcier qui hausse les sourcils. Ses vêtements ! Ils ne sont pas conformes à ceux que l'on est en droit de s'attendre pour une fille de commerçants, même aisés. Ils sont beaucoup trop luxueux, il faut la vêtir différemment, poursuit-il sur un ton nettement plus posé.

\- Parfaitement exact, Monsieur Snape, consent Dumbledore dans un sourire. Je vous laisse donc le soin de transfigurer ses habits."

Severus ne répond pas mais agite sa baguette en direction d'Hermione et un par un, chacun de ses vêtements change d'apparence et les soieries onéreuses et chatoyantes se métamorphosent en cotonnades moins élaborées.

"N'oublions pas de lui fournir une valise, suggère le vieux sorcier. Cela accentuera la crédibilité de l'histoire que vous allez fournir à votre entourage, notamment à votre épouse, mon ami."

Ce dernier ne peut contenir la grimace qui déforme sa bouche. Il appréhende de se retrouver face à sa moitié. L'entrevue ne sera pas des plus aisées, il n'en doute pas un seul instant. Dumbledore peut lire les pensées de son cadet. Il pose une main rassurante sur son épaule qui se raidit aussitôt.

"Je sais que vous parviendrez à lui faire entendre raison. Vous possédez un don de persuasion que beaucoup vous envient... flatte le vieil homme.

Ah, j'oubliais ! ajoute-t-il avec entrain. L'Ordre vous attribue une rente de deux cents Gallions par an pour les frais qu'occasionneront l'entretien et l'éducation de votre protégée. Elle vous sera allouée jusqu'à son mariage. Cette somme se trouve déjà sur votre compte de Gringotts. Je sais que vous l'utiliserez à bon escient, afin que Miss Granger ne manque de rien et qu'elle bénéficie d'un apprentissage de qualité avant son admission au Collège de Poudlard.

Le visage du Maître des Potions a repris son masque illisible.

\- Pour renforcer la plausibilité, il serait judicieux que nous arrivions au manoir en _voiture_ *, ajoute-t-il sombrement.

\- Excellente suggestion ! approuve Dumbledore en se frottant les mains de contentement. Allons nous en occuper de suite ! Je vais prévenir ce cher Hagrid, il ne sera que trop heureux de faire prendre l'air à ses protégés."

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

Tout le corps d'Hermione subit des secousses régulières. Ses derniers souvenirs sont ceux de ses parents qui sont tombés malades et qu'elle n'a plus revus. Elle revoit aussi un homme vêtu de noir qui s'est présenté comme un proche et l'a emmenée dans une berline. Un parfum boisé titille ses narines. Très agréable. Rassurant. Elle tente d'ouvrir une paupière, puis l'autre. Ses orbes papillonnent plusieurs fois avant de s'ouvrir définitivement. Son regard se pose sur un capitonnage ivoire. Elle se tourne et découvre l'individu de son rêve. Elle se sent transpercée par les yeux d'encre de Chine qui l'observent intensément. Une légère migraine martèle sa tête. Elle s'assied et appuie ses mains sur ses tempes.

"Vous souffrez de la tête ? s'enquiert-il sur un ton velouté.

\- Oui Monsieur, avoue-t-elle d'une voix légèrement éraillée.

\- Tenez Mademoiselle, buvez ce flacon et la douleur disparaîtra, affirme-t-il en lui présentant un petit flacon orangé.

\- Je vous remercie", chuchote-t-elle.

Hermione sait qu'elle peut lui faire confiance. Elle tend sa main et se saisit de la fiole qu'elle débouche. Elle ferme ses yeux et hume les senteurs qui s'en dégagent. Elle reconnaît le romarin, la camomille, la sauge et la menthe poivrée. Elle sourit. Elle a toujours été attirée par les plantes et leurs vertus.

Severus apprécie qu'elle sente avant de boire. _Jeune mais méfiante_.

"Savez-vous qui je suis ? s'enquiert-il afin de tester l'efficacité de l'enchantement qui a modifié ses souvenirs.

\- Euh oui... Un ami de mes parents ? Monsieur Snape, c'est cela ? s'enquiert-elle poliment en constatant la disparition de sa migraine.

\- C'est exact. Et comme vous n'avez point de famille, je suis également votre tuteur légal."

Elle ne répond pas. Elle le croit. Elle ne peut empêcher tout son être d'éprouver de la confiance pour lui.

La voiture s'arrête. Snape ouvre la portière et descend le premier.

"Venez !" ordonne-t-il en tendant sa main dans laquelle Hermione glisse la sienne. Une douce chaleur l'enveloppe. Elle descend de la voiture alors qu'une voix caverneuse la sort de sa torpeur.

La fillette ouvre des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes en découvrant le cocher. Même assis, il est tellement impressionnant ! Il a des cheveux noirs, longs et emmêlés, une barbe broussailleuse qui lui cache presque tout le visage. Il est deux fois plus grand que la moyenne. Bien plus grand que Monsieur Snape. Ses yeux ressemblent à deux petits scarabées brillants et ses mains à des battoirs. Il est vêtu d'un long manteau en peau de bête - difficile à définir - rempli de poches en tissu écossais.

Malgré son apparence colossale, il se dégage de l'homme une bonté qu'Hermione perçoit. Elle n'en a pas peur.

"Vous avez encore besoin de moi, Monsieur ? demande le géant en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Elle lui sourit en retour.

\- Non, Hagrid. Vous pouvez retourner à Poudlard, je n'ai plus besoin de vos services.

\- Bien Monsieur," répond le conducteur en faisant claquer sa langue, entraînant le démarrage des quatre chevaux et de la berline.

Hermione n'a guère eu le temps d'observer son environnement que déjà son tuteur s'est éloigné. Elle a du mal à suivre la marche de l'homme tout de noir vêtu qui avance à longues enjambées en tenant sa valise dans une main. Elle a juste le temps d'apercevoir les écuries sur la gauche et les quelques massifs de fleurs disposés ça et là le long du chemin constitué de dalles grises de tailles quasi identiques.

L'homme reste silencieux quasiment tout le trajet. Cela semble être une habitude chez lui. Hermione essaie d'engager la conversation mais ses tentatives échouent. Il y a tant de choses qui l'étonnent et l'émerveillent.

Enfin se découvre à ses yeux l'élégante demeure de son tuteur. Elle retient une exclamation de surprise : la maison est constituée de larges pierres de taille ocre. Grande sans être surdimensionnée. De forme rectangulaire, agrémentée de larges fenêtres aux encadrements de bois de couleur blanche. Des tuiles en ardoise forment le toit rehaussé de plusieurs cheminées. Ils gravissent les marches du perron central. Ses pensées sont interrompues par la voix soyeuse :

"Vous êtes ici chez vous Miss Granger, mais d'abord chez moi. Vous aurez accès à toutes les parties communes du manoir mais j'attends de vous que vous respectiez les règles de cette maison. Est-ce clair ?

\- Oui Monsieur," répond-elle avec sérieux, ses grands yeux couleur miel posés sur lui.

 _Quelles sont les règles ?_ s'inquiète-t-elle.

Hermione marque un temps d'arrêt dès que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre. Une étrange créature les accueille dans le hall. La fillette est très intriguée et se rapproche inconsciemment de son mentor. Elle est incapable de détacher ses yeux de l'être insolite qu'elle détaille sans retenue.

Il est difficile de connaître son sexe ou de lui attribuer un âge. Sa peau est lisse, rose comme celle d'un nouveau-né. Elle est de petite taille, environ _vingt-huit pouces_ **. Elle est assez frêle, ainsi que ses bras et ses jambes. Sa tête est surdimensionnée par rapport à son corps. Elle est dotée de grands yeux globuleux de couleur bleue et d'oreilles semblables à celles d'une chauve-souris. Un long nez et une large bouche complètent son visage allongé. Elle est vêtue étrangement, affublée d'un morceau de tissu dont elle s'est drapée à la grecque. Hermione baisse les yeux et remarque de grands pieds sans chaussettes ni chaussures.

Elle se courbe pour saluer son maître d'une voix nasillarde :

"Bonjour Maître.

\- Bonjour Winky", répond-il en remettant la valise et sa cape. Hermione admire l'allure élégante de son tuteur : une redingote bleu nuit piquée de dizaines de boutons nacrés sur un pantalon assorti.

"Miss Granger, je vous présente Winky, l'elfe attaché à cette demeure depuis des décennies.

\- Bonjour Winky, salue-t-elle en pliant ses genoux dans une révérence approximative.

\- Enchantée Mademoiselle, déclare la créature en souriant.

 _Un elfe ? Mais quel est donc ce manoir peuplé d'êtres extraordinaire ? Suis-je chez les fous ? Est-ce un rêve ? Vais-je me réveiller ? Est-ce dû à la potion que j'ai bue ?_

\- Madame est ici ? questionne le seigneur, coupant court au fil de ses pensées.

\- Oui Monsieur. Elle se trouve dans le petit salon avec madame Guipure. Elle choisit les étoffes pour ses nouvelles robes, explique la créature.

\- Installez Miss Granger dans la chambre bleue. Je la verrai plus tard pour lui expliquer ce que j'attends d'elle, déclare Snape sur un ton n'admettant aucune réplique. Vous pouvez commencer à l'instruire sur le fonctionnement de la maison.

\- Oui Monsieur, je m'en occupe de suite."

Hermione n'a d'autre choix que d'emboîter le pas derrière l'elfe qui s'engage dans l'escalier de marbre. Elle jette un regard en direction du maître des lieux mais ce dernier a déjà fait volte-face et pénètre dans une pièce, se soustrayant à sa vue.

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

 ** _._**

"Si vous voulez bien nous excuser Madame, je dois m'entretenir avec mon épouse, exige sur un ton faussement nonchalant Severus en s'adressant à Madame Guipure.

\- Oh mais bien entendu Monsieur Snape, je vous laisse. D'ailleurs nous en avions pratiquement terminé, s'exclame la couturière en récupérant son ruban de mesure, ses coupons de tissu et ses notes. Au revoir, Madame, Monsieur" salue-t-elle avec empressement avant de sortir, non sans jeter un regard appréciateur sur le distingué maître des lieux.

Ils sont seuls. Le sorcier laisse s'écouler quelques secondes. Le visage de porcelaine de son épouse trahit un certain agacement. Elle n'apprécie guère cette interruption.

"Bonsoir Madame, commence Severus en lançant un _Muffliato_ informulé. Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. J'ai emmené avec moi une fillette âgée de sept ans qui est dorénavant sous ma responsabilité. Elle vient de perdre ses parents, des amis de longue date, à la suite d'une épidémie de choléra dans les quartiers nord de Londres...

\- Ses parents sont morts du choléra et vous apportez cette enfant ici ? s'alarme Narcissa d'une voix légèrement suraiguë en tamponnant sa bouche avec un mouchoir de fine baptiste.

\- Vous n'avez guère à vous inquiéter Madame, elle a été placée en quarantaine dans une annexe de l'hôpital avant d'être autorisée à sortir. Elle n'est absolument pas contagieuse, j'y ai veillé, précise-t-il. Il possède un don inné pour mentir avec un parfait aplomb, ce qui lui a plus d'une fois servi.

Un silence pesant s'installe, seulement ponctué par le cliquetis du balancier de la pendule.

\- Qu'est-elle pour vous ? La bâtarde de l'une de vos maîtresses que vous comptez héberger sous ce toit ? crache brutalement son épouse.

Severus se raidit sous l'attaque.

\- Comment osez-vous Madame, lorsque nous savons tous les deux que le fils que vous m'avez donné n'est point le fruit de ma chair ? siffle-t-il sans cacher le sarcasme de sa voix.

A présent c'est au tour de Narcissa de perdre contenance. Ses yeux pervenche se troublent. Deux taches rouges colorent ses joues d'ordinaire aussi pâles que le marbre.

\- Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que... que Draco n'est pas... votre fils ? bafouille-t-elle lamentablement en évitant le regard méprisant de son époux.

\- Vous avez cru pouvoir me berner ? poursuit-il sur un ton coupant comme une lame acérée. Après notre nuit de noces où vous vous êtes montrée plus froide qu'un poisson mort, vous m'avez refusé votre couche en prétextant des migraines ou autres désagréments physiologiques, et trois mois plus tard vous me dévoiliez un empressement digne d'une courtisane afin que je vous honore. Sept mois et demie après un nourrisson prématuré pesant sept livres naissait. Et curieusement, il ne me ressemble en... rien.

\- C'est parce qu'il tient ses traits de sa mère, tente Narcissa en se tortillant sur le sofa.

\- J'en conviens, mais ses yeux sont gris, tout comme ceux de votre cousin... Lord Malfoy !" assène-t-il froidement.

Elle laisse échapper un petit cri d'effroi en se relevant précipitamment.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame, votre petit secret restera entre vous et moi... à moins que ce cher Lucius n'en soit déjà informé ? susurre Severus.

Le visage de Narcissa trahit ses sentiments. Ses mains délicates malmènent le mouchoir.

 _Oui bien sûr, son amant est au courant. L'hypocrite. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait manœuvré afin qu'il soit le parrain de Drago._

Je ne vous commande pas d'aimer cette enfant - vous en êtes incapable - mais j'attends de votre part un minimum de respect, un semblant de courtoisie. Vous devriez en être capable. Vous êtes une actrice remarquable, je dois bien vous l'accorder, flatte-t-il.

\- Je ne vous permets pas ! réplique Narcissa dont les narines palpitent.

\- Oh, je vous en prie, ricane-t-il. Epargnez-moi vos récriminations. A présent je dois m'acquitter de certaines obligations. Nous nous retrouverons pour le souper."

Il fait demi-tour et sort.

.

.

* c'est ainsi que l'on nommait les carrosses, fiacres, diligences, berlines, landaus, phaétons et autres moyens de transports tirés par des chevaux à cette époque.

** ce qui équivaut à 70 cm environ.

.

Une étrange arrivée pour Hermione dans le Manoir. Qu'est-ce qui attend notre jeune héroïne avec les autres habitants ?


	3. Chapitre 3 Le Manoir Prince

**Notes** : encore merci pour vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, cela fait chaud au cœur de lire un tel engouement dans vos commentaires ! Si vous appréciez l'appariement entre l'univers HP et celui de Jane Austen, alors cette fiction devrait vous intéresser :)

Excellente lecture à tous !

 **A ceux qui ne changent jamais d'opinion, il incombe particulièrement de bien juger du premier coup** , _Orgueil et Préjugés_ , Jane Austen

.

 **Chapitre III - Le Manoir Prince**

.

Arrivé sur le palier du premier étage, l'elfe tourne à gauche et suit le long couloir jusqu'à la dernière porte qu'il ouvre, suivi d'Hermione. Cette dernière ne peut retenir un petit cri de ravissement en découvrant la chambre :

"Waouh !"

La pièce mérite bien son appellation de _chambre bleue_. Tout est dans un dégradé de cette teinte : la tapisserie constituée de centaines de pervenches sur un fond azur, le carrelage cyan, les rideaux saphir, la courtepointe du lit céruléen, la lampe de chevet aigue-marine, le tapis cobalt, l'encadrement de la fenêtre bleu céleste, la cheminée surmontée d'un miroir et le mobilier majorelle... Le plus curieux c'est que malgré tout ce bleu la pièce semble... claire, lumineuse.

Elle découvre un bureau style Mazarin en bois d'acajou, ciselé de fines rosaces sur toutes les faces. Il possède quatre tiroirs - deux de chaque côté plus un au centre - agrémenté d'un vantail en façade. Il s'appuie sur des pieds galbés. Un encrier et sa plume d'oie blanche, ainsi que des feuilles de parchemin complètent l'ensemble.

Une chaise, une armoire, une commode et un lit dans la même esthétique parachèvent ce mobilier élégant.

"La chambre est à votre goût, Mademoiselle ? s'enquiert poliment Winky en posant la valise sur le lit.

\- Bien entendu, c'est magnifique ! s'exclame-t-elle en écartant ses mains, les yeux brillants qui ne savent où se pose au milieu de cette pièce étourdissante.

\- Vous avez une petite salle de bains derrière cette porte, poursuit l'elfe en ouvrant celle-ci. Hermione s'empresse d'y pénétrer et découvre une pièce mesurant un tiers de la chambre où là aussi, la teinte dominante est le bleu. Elle comporte un lavabo avec deux robinets en argent en cou de cygne, un miroir à moulures argentées au-dessus, une commode de rangement pour les serviettes et une baignoire-sabot aux pieds en cuivre.

\- Veuillez m'excuser mais... comment dois-je m'adresser à vous ? demande Hermione.

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Winky, Mademoiselle, tout simplement.

\- Monsieur Snape a dit que vous étiez un elfe. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que cela signifie ? demande-t-elle avec un air empreint de curiosité.

\- Vous n'en avez encore jamais vu ? s'étonne le petit être.

La fillette secoue tristement sa tête en signe de dénégation.

\- Non, jamais, avoue-t-elle en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Je suis un elfe de maison, explique-t-il, c'est-à-dire que je suis dévoué à mon maître mais surtout à sa demeure, de ma naissance à ma mort. Je suis chargé de m'occuper de l'entretien des lieux, du linge et de la cuisine. Je dois veiller à ce que le maître ne manque de rien, achève-t-il avec une certaine ferveur dans la voix.

\- En contrepartie vous recevez une compensation financière ? s'enquiert Hermione.

\- En aucune façon ! s'indigne-t-il et ses oreilles se mettent à bouger dans tous les sens. Ce serait inconvenant.

La petite fille est horrifiée. Elle affiche un air incrédule.

\- Mais... c'est comme si vous étiez un esclave ! N'importe quel domestique perçoit des gages ! s'étrangle-t-elle.

\- Mais pas du tout ! s'énerve Winky en tapant du pied sur le carrelage. C'est un grand honneur de servir une famille prestigieuse comme celle du maître !

\- Une famille prestigieuse ? répète-t-elle. Je ne crois pas que Snape soit un nom illustre, se moque-t-elle en plissant son nez.

\- La lignée du maître est l'une des plus anciennes et des plus respectées dans notre monde : il est un _Prince_ de par sa mère, et ce manoir constitue son héritage, affirme l'elfe en gonflant sa poitrine de fierté.

\- _Prince_ vraiment ? C'est certainement un nom plus flamboyant que _Snape_... répond Hermione d'une voix rêveuse. Cela lui sied bien plus. Oui, il est vraiment dommage qu'il ne s'appelle pas : Severus Prince.

\- Même si le maître s'appelle Snape, il est et restera un Prince, lui et toute sa descendance, déclame-t-il en ouvrant la valise d'un simple claquement de doigts sous le regard émerveillé de la fillette. Les portes de l'armoire et les tiroirs de la commode s'ouvrent toutes seules.

\- Mais... tu sais faire de... de la magie ? s'extasie-t-elle en s'approchant du lit.

\- Bien entendu Mademoiselle. Tous les elfes connaissent la magie, poursuit-il alors que les tiroirs et les portes des meubles de rangement se déploient. Tous les vêtements d'Hermione, un par un, sortent de la valise et, sans se déplier - sauf pour les robes qui rejoignent les cintres - se disposent soigneusement dans leur place adéquate. Hermione est extatique et ne perd rien de l'enchantement qui se déroule sous ses yeux écarquillés.

Curieusement, elle ressent une correspondance avec son âme, une compréhension innée. Elle n'a pas peur. Elle comprend. Ses yeux fascinés ne perdent rien des événements surnaturels orchestrés par l'elfe.

Quand il ne reste plus rien dans la valise, celle-ci se referme et va se loger au fond de l'armoire, et toutes les portes des tiroirs et placards se referment, retrouvant leur apparence habituelle.

\- C'est merveilleux de pouvoir pratiquer la magie ! Pourquoi ne l'utilisez-vous pas pour vous libérer ? renchérit-elle.

\- Ah non Mademoiselle ! Vous n'allez pas recommencer ! s'irrite encore Winky en fronçant les sourcils.

Les sorciers connaissent eux-aussi la magie, explique-t-il, bien que la leur soit différente. Ils maîtrisent beaucoup plus de sorts que nous mais notre magie, même si elle est plus élémentaire, peut être beaucoup plus puissante.

\- Les... sorciers ? répète d'une voix hésitante Hermione.

\- Oui, comme le maître, son épouse, leur fils et vous...

\- Moi ? Mais je n'ai aucun pouvoir magique ? objecte-t-elle en regardant ses mains, un léger regret dans la voix.

\- Oh si, Mademoiselle ! Vous êtes une sorcière. Je peux sentir votre énergie magique. Elle est très forte.

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

Deux coups brefs frappés à la porte coupent court à leur conversation. La poignée tourne et le maître des lieux apparaît. Sa haute stature impressionne encore Hermione.

"Etes-vous satisfaite de votre chambre, Miss Granger ? s'enquiert-il sur un ton poli, en jetant un bref regard sur elle.

\- Tout à fait Monsieur, je vous remercie, répond-elle avec la même inflexion. Elle est très belle, de même que votre demeure.

Il lui semble lire une lueur satisfaite dans le regard sombre mais toute émotion semble à nouveau absente des obsidiennes.

\- Vous m'en voyez ravi. Winky vous a informée des règles de fonctionnement de cette maison ?

\- C'est-à-dire que nous... nous avons beaucoup discuté et... bégaie la fillette.

\- Monsieur, veuillez me pardonner, mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps, s'excuse l'elfe en se courbant. Il redoute de déplaire à son maître et ses oreilles caressent presque le carrelage en signe de contrition.

\- Tout va bien Winky, inutile de vous punir, je ne vous en tiens pas rigueur. Vous pouvez vous occuper du dîner avec Bogal.

\- Bien Monsieur, je vous laisse, répond docilement l'elfe qui claque des doigts et disparaît dans un _pop_ sonore sans que cela ne perturbe son maître mais laisse une Hermione médusée.

\- En premier lieu, j'attends de vous une complète obéissance. Je suis votre tuteur et je n'admettrai aucun manquement à la discipline, aucun écart de conduite, martèle-t-il sur un ton péremptoire en plongeant son regard ébène dans ses ambres. D'autre part, votre présence est requise lors des repas. Sachez que le petit-déjeuner est servi à huit heures, le déjeuner à douze heures trente, le thé à dix-sept heures et enfin le souper est donné à vingt heures trente. La salle à manger se trouve au rez-de-chaussée, la deuxième porte à gauche de l'escalier. Je vous attendrai sur ce palier pour vérifier votre apparence puis nous rejoindrons les membres de ma famille afin que je vous présente."

Une angoisse saisit Hermione. Elle appréhende de se retrouver face à cette famille qu'elle ne connaît point. Ses mains tremblent légèrement.

"Le reste du temps vous recevrez un enseignement complet, mais vous bénéficierez d'un temps de loisir que vous pourrez mettre à profit pour vous promener, lire, ou autre... renseigne-t-il encore.

\- Oui Monsieur, répond-elle d'une petite voix.

Severus perçoit son anxiété.

\- Vous n'avez rien à redouter. Tout se passera bien, persuade-t-il sur un ton qui se veut apaisant. En attendant l'heure du souper, je vais vous faire visiter la maison et les bâtiments."

Il sort de la pièce et Hermione n'a d'autre choix que de le suivre dans le corridor.

"Sur ce palier se trouvent toutes les chambres de la famille ainsi que la nursery. A l'étage au-dessus sont situées celles des elfes : Winky et Bogal, explique-t-il pendant qu'ils descendent le grand escalier. Et au rez-de-chaussée ce sont mon bureau, la salle de bal, le salon, la bibliothèque, la salle à manger et la cuisine.

Le carillon de la pendule sonne sept coups. Ils traversent en silence la longue galerie ornée de quelques portraits de famille. Hermione a la nette impression que l'on y retrouve toujours un trait qui s'apparente au maître des lieux actuel : les cheveux noirs, les yeux de jais, le nez crochu ou encore la haute stature. Le regard de la fillette se pose sur un tableau représentant un couple dans une allée et recule précipitamment, effrayée.

"Monsieur ! Monsieur ! Je crois que les personnes dans les tableaux bougent... murmure-t-elle en agrippant le revers de la redingote de son tuteur, craignant d'être entendue par les êtres qu'elle dénonce.

\- Non seulement elles peuvent se déplacer, mais en plus elles parlent, précise-t-il avec un air narquois en détachant sa main de son vêtement, sans cesser de poursuivre sa progression vers la porte d'entrée. Il n'y a là rien qui doive vous inquiéter."

Hermione est déconfite mais préfère obéir, elle ne tient pas à déplaire à son tuteur. Peut-être que Winky se montrera plus loquace et acceptera de répondre aux nombreuses questions qui la taraudent.

"Venez, le temps passe vite et je dois vous montrer les bâtiments extérieurs," ordonne-t-il.

Ils sortent du manoir par une porte-fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée et accèdent aux édifices attenants en empruntant un chemin pavé.

Près des écuries s'élève un bâtiment rectangulaire peu étendu au sol mais d'une hauteur conséquente. Il ressemble à un colombier, mais de curieux cris stridents en proviennent, et qui ne s'apparentent guère à des roucoulements de ramiers. Snape ouvre la porte et Hermione est aussitôt impressionnée.

"Voici la volière. L'intérieur est divisé en nichoirs appelés boulins explique-t-il en désignant de sa main de gros trous dans les murs. Chaque boulin est le logement d'un oiseau, hibou, chouette ou corbeau. Les nids sont en osier tressé en forme de panier ou de nid.

La fillette se risque à poser une question :

\- Quelle est l'utilité de ces oiseaux, Monsieur ?

\- Votre curiosité est sans limites, Mademoiselle, se moque-t-il gentiment. Il poursuit pourtant ses explications. Ils sont le moyen de communication le plus utilisé dans le Monde Magique. Ils servent à transporter le courrier. Nous attachons le message à la patte de l'animal, ou alors il porte la lettre entre ses serres ou parfois dans son bec.

\- Ah oui ! Comme les pigeons dans les colombiers ?

\- En effet, c'est le même fonctionnement, approuve-t-il. La différence est que nos volatiles n'ont pas besoin de connaître le trajet qu'ils doivent effectuer. Ils trouvent toujours le destinataire du courrier, même si leur périple peut occasionnellement être semé d'embûches, explique-t-il avec sérieux. Il suffit de lui donner le nom du destinataire, avec ou sans adresse, il l'atteindra.

La fillette sait que son tuteur dit la vérité. Elle est impressionnée.

"Venez voir", lui enjoint-il en s'avançant dans la volière avec Hermione qui lui emboîte le pas.

Cette dernière lève les yeux et découvre dans les boulins un hibou grand-duc, une chouette effraie et un corbeau de grande taille, aussi sombre de son bec à sa queue. Ses plumes sont d'un noir si profond, qu'elles paraissent légèrement bleutées. Ses yeux perçants observe les intrus. Il penche sa tête d'un côté puis de l'autre et laisse échapper un croassement qui semble presque _amical_.

"Corvus !" appelle Snape de sa voix soyeuse.

L'oiseau ouvre aussitôt ses ailes et s'envole. D'une grande envergure pour un corbeau, il fait le tour de la volière dans un vol circulaire et gracieux, plonge et vient se poser sur l'épaule de Snape. La couleur des plumes et des cheveux sont si semblables qu'il est pratiquement impossible de les différencier. La fillette est subjuguée par cette image ténébreuse et presque surréaliste qui s'offre à ses yeux. L'homme tire sa baguette de sa manche et la pointe sur le creux de sa main. Elle diffuse une douce lumière orange et une pincée de graines d'orge apparaissent. Le corbeau vient aussitôt les picorer mais avec retenue, en évitant de pincer la peau de celui qui le nourrit. Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres fines de l'homme.

Mais il rompt le surprenant tableau en renvoyant le bel oiseau noir qui a terminé son repas. Le corvidé retourne sur son perchoir après une dernière caresse de la main pâle de son maître qui contraste sur son plumage sombre.

"Les autres oiseaux sont à vous ?

\- Non pas. La chouette appartient à mon épouse et le Grand Duc à mon fils, déclare le sorcier sans plus s'étendre sur le sujet. Nous en avons presque terminé avec les bâtiments", achève-t-il en entraînant Hermione vers celui qui jouxte la volière.

La petite fille n'est pas déçue. Dès son entrée dans l'écurie, son système olfactif est frappé par les odeurs caractéristiques qui s'en dégagent : celles de la paille, des équidés, de leur nourriture, du crottin. Elle est spacieuse. Immense même. Elle n'est pas seulement destinée à l'hébergement des chevaux, mais elle permet également le stockage de la voiture, des harnais, du foin et des sacs de grains, parfaitement rangés.

Le lieu est habilement ajouré par des fenêtres disposées à l'arrière des chevaux pour que ceux ci ne soient pas aveuglés par les rayons du soleil. La fillette remarque des lampes à huile qui sont suspendues au plafond ou accrochées aux murs afin que les chevaux ne restent pas dans le noir. Bien entendu, le sol et les caniveaux sont propres, balayés et lavés. La litière est abondante et fraîche.

Hermione comprend que Snape doit particulièrement respecter ses chevaux pour qu'ils soient aussi bien soignés et leur écurie si bien aménagée.

Le sorcier confirme ses pensées :

"Tous les jours les chevaux sont pansés, promenés, nourris, abreuvés avant que leur écurie ne soit transformée en un lieu digne et propre grâce à Monsieur Richard Stone, le palefrenier du manoir qui fait également office de maréchal-ferrant.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, le crâne légèrement dégarni et affublé d'une grosse moustache sort d'un box et salue d'une voix rocailleuse :

\- Bonsoir Monsieur.

\- Bonsoir Stone. Je vous présente Miss Granger ma pupille, qui vivra désormais au manoir.

\- Enchanté Miss Granger, opine l'employé en souriant à l'enfant.

\- Moi de même, Monsieur, répond-elle très poliment.

Mais le regard de la fillette est attirée comme par un aimant par les renâclements, frémissements, les toux et les coups de sabots produits par les équidés. Elle repère deux chevaux d'attelage, des hongres, placés dans le même box, des Hackney à la robe gris foncé. Disposés à côté d'eux dans des box séparés, une jument Cleveland Bay marron, un poney New-Forest blanc. Dans la dernière stalle, un pur-sang anglais alezan d'une hauteur impressionnante, sombre comme la nuit la plus profonde.

 _Nul besoin de demander qui est son cavalier_ , médite-t-elle pleine d'admiration.

Sa crinière, tout aussi noire que sa robe est peignée avec soin. Ses jambes sont longues et musclées. Son allure est altière.

Dès qu'elle aperçoit l'étalon, Hermione court vers lui, attirée par le magnétisme du cheval fougueux. Elle n'a pas fait trois pas qu'elle est interceptée par deux mains agrippées à ses épaules. Une voix cinglante accompagne son arrêt.

"Petite sotte inconsciente ! Storm est un étalon ombrageux. Vous auriez pu être mordue ou pire, recevoir un coup de sabot ! Je vous interdis de vous en approcher, est-ce clair ?

\- Oui Monsieur, répond d'une voix tremblante la fillette qui tente tant bien que mal de ravaler les larmes qui menacent de la submerger. Elle se retourne. Quand il découvre les grands yeux ambrés emplis d'humidité, Severus sent le poids de la culpabilité qui provoque un sorte de malaise dans son être.

 _Elle n'est qu'une enfant et n'a plus personne. Je dois être plus souple avec elle._

\- Il est temps de retourner au Manoir. Il faut vous préparer pour le souper," lâche-t-il sur un ton rauque.

Ils reviennent dans un silence pesant vers la maison et se quittent sur le palier du premier étage.

"Je vous attends à vingt heures vingt-cinq ici même, indique-t-il posément.

\- Bien Monsieur, je serai prête, acquiesce doucement Hermione en se retirant dans sa chambre. Dès que la porte est refermée, elle se jette sur le lit et laisse couler les larmes qu'elle a si vaillamment retenues jusqu'alors.

 _Il me déteste. Pourquoi est-il mon tuteur ? Et cette demeure, elle est si mystérieuse et inquiétante... Je n'ai pas envie de voir ces gens._

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

Elle est encore en train de pleurer lorsqu'un son étrange vient perturber son chagrin. Elle tourne la tête et à travers ses larmes distingue l'étrange créature que Snape lui a déjà présentée auparavant.

"Mademoiselle, s'inquiète Winky, pourquoi pleurez-vous ?

\- _Il_ ne m'aime pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est mon tuteur. Il est froid, dur, avoue-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

L'elfe s'assied sur le bord du lit et pose une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- Ne croyez pas cela, Mademoiselle. Je connais Monsieur Snape depuis sa naissance. Il peut donner l'impression d'être une personne imperméable aux émotions mais ce n'est nullement le cas. Il est jeune, seulement vingt-sept ans, et pourtant il a traversé de douloureuses épreuves. La cicatrice sur son visage, c'est son père qui la lui a faite quand il avait environ votre âge.

La fillette cesse de pleurer et se redresse. L'elfe sait qu'il a toute son attention.

\- Son père ? s'étonne Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Oui, son propre père. Parce que son fils refusait d'abandonner le corps de sa mère qui venait de mourir. Il l'a frappé avec une cravache. C'était un homme très violent. Heureusement pour Monsieur, il est mort quelques années après dans un accident. Une sœur de sa mère s'est occupée de lui jusqu'à sa majorité.

Le cœur d'Hermione souffre à l'évocation de ce terrible événement.

\- Oh le pauvre ! s'apitoie-t-elle.

\- Pour éviter de souffrir, il s'est forgé une carapace qui donne une fausse image de lui, poursuit la créature. C'est un sorcier sensible et juste même s'il ne le montre pas. Vous avez beaucoup de chance d'être sa pupille.

L'elfe sait que d'autres tourments bien plus horribles empoisonnent l'âme de son maître, mais la fillette est trop petite pour les connaître encore.

 _Chaque chose en son temps..._

De son côté, Hermione a tellement envie de croire Winky ! Celle-ci lui tend un mouchoir et elle essuie les traces de ses larmes de ses joues.

\- C'est vrai ? demande-t-elle avec une note d'espoir dans la voix.

\- Oui, faites-moi confiance, assure l'elfe. Maintenant, il faut vous préparer pour le souper. Je vais vous préparer un bain, et ensuite je vous aiderai à vous habiller et à vous coiffer. Je suis sûre que vous ferez une excellente impression quand vous allez paraître dans la salle à manger.

\- Merci Winky !" approuve la fillette en se jetant dans les bras de l'elfe qui reste interdit avant de répondre à l'étreinte amicale. Jamais un sorcier ne lui a montré une marque physique d'affection.

 _Cette enfant est différente..._

.

.

Merci de laisser un com', cela ne prend guère de temps et cela me fait toujours sauter au plafond ^^


	4. Chapitre 4 Une Famille Orgueilleuse

**Notes** : encore merci pour vos toutes appréciations, les mises en suivi et en favoris toujours plus nombreuses ! Je suis ravie de savoir que ce mélange des univers de Jane Austen et de Harry Potter vous plaise autant, c'est fantastique ! Grâce à vous le compteur de reviews a passé la barre des 100 :)

Un clin d'œil chaleureux aux personnes publiant sans compte et auxquelles je ne puis répondre en PM : Annie, Cassandre, guest, Kyara, Lilly96, mamy83, Mathilde, WendySnape...

Excellente lecture à tous !

 **Faut-il rejeter toutes les probabilités parce qu'elles ne sont pas des certitudes ?** _Raison et Sentiments_ , Jane Austen

.

 **Chapitre IV - Une Famille Orgueilleuse**

.

"Voilà Mademoiselle, vous êtes prête, déclare Winky avec sincérité.

Hermione détaille son reflet dans le miroir de sa chambre. Elle se découvre dans une robe gris perle simple agrémentée de quelques cerises ouvragées. Ses longs cheveux sont sagement retenus par un ruban violet enchanté.

A vingt heures vingt-cinq tapantes, elle sort sur le palier et manque de peu de percuter une sombre silhouette.

"Tout doux Miss Granger, ne foncez pas ainsi tête baissée, vous pourriez vous blesser ! la taquine Snape de sa voix traînante si particulière.

\- Oh Monsieur, je suis désolée ! répond-elle en reculant tandis que ses joues prennent une belle couleur rose.

Comme il est élégant ! Il est vêtu d'une redingote noire, d'un pantalon de même couleur, une chemise blanche et un gilet écru.

Elle baisse les yeux devant le regard scrutateur de l'homme qui évalue son apparence.

\- Votre tenue est tout à fait adéquate. Il y a juste ce ruban qui n'est guère assorti à votre robe. Il sort sa baguette de sa manche, la dirige sur le bout de tissu dont la couleur se mue en un rouge vif qui rappelle celle des cerises. Voilà, de la même couleur que vos broderies, explique-t-il en glissant sa baguette à l'intérieur de son gilet. Il est temps de descendre.

\- Oui Monsieur, répond Hermione en courant presque après son tuteur qui s'élance déjà vers les escaliers à longues enjambées.

Quand ils pénètrent dans la salle à manger, le regard d'Hermione ne sait où se poser. La pièce est immense, meublée d'un grand buffet en noyer, une cheminée si grande que l'on pourrait y faire cuire un mouton, et surmontée d'un tableau représentant un couple le jour de leur mariage. L'homme est son tuteur, il n'y a pas de méprise possible. Et la mariée elle est ô, certainement la plus belle femme de toute l'Angleterre.

Elle détourne son regard du portrait. Une table est disposée en son centre, recouverte d'une nappe blanche brodée. L'on y a déjà déposé des assiettes en porcelaine, des couverts en argent et des verres en cristal, deux flacons : l'un de vin rouge et le second rempli d'eau. Une corbeille de fleurs des champs égaie son centre.

Un mouvement à sa droite lui fait tourner son regard. Une dame se lève du fauteuil placé près de la cheminée. C'est celle du tableau. Comme elle est magnifique ! Grande, élancée, un port de reine. Une peau d'albâtre, un teint diaphane, un nez fin, des lèvres roses, des yeux d'un bleu tirant au violet, de longs cheveux si pâles qu'ils paraissent presque blancs, relevés sur sa tête et dévoilant un cou gracile. Elle porte une robe en mousseline blanche piquée de minuscules roses corail. Le bustier laisse entrevoir la naissance de deux globes d'albâtre. Il semble qu'elle ait quelques années de plus que son tuteur, de minuscules ridules autour de ses yeux l'attestent. Mais cela n'enlève rien à sa beauté étourdissante.

Hermione reste interdite un instant. Si l'épouse de son tuteur est d'une esthétique renversante, son fils, qui doit être sensiblement du même âge qu'elle, environ sept ans, n'a rien à lui envier. Il ressemble trait pour trait à sa mère, hormis la couleur de ses yeux qui est d'un gris très pâle. Ils sont si dissemblables de son tuteur. Tous deux possèdent une beauté claire mais froide, qui contraste avec l'allure sombre de Snape. Là où tout n'est que blondeur, chez lui c'est obscurité, entre ses cheveux et ses vêtements.

Tout trois dégagent une distinction aristocratique naturelle qui en impose.

"Voici Miss Hermione Granger, ma pupille, qui restera sous notre toit jusqu'à sa majorité.

"Bonsoir Madame, Monsieur, salue l'intéressée d'une voix timide en esquissant une révérence.

L'épouse se contente d'un laconique :

\- Soyez la bienvenue, sur un ton glacé qui contredit l'amabilité des paroles. Voici notre fils Drago, ajoute-t-elle sans pouvoir contenir son orgueil de mère.

\- Enchanté Mademoiselle, déclare celui-ci dans un sourire qui est loin d'atteindre son regard empli de défiance.

Hermione est déçue de l'accueil qui lui ait fait. Elle espérait plus de chaleur, notamment de la part du jeune garçon avec lequel elle aurait pu développer une certaine amitié. Mais elle comprend qu'elle n'a rien à attendre du fils de la maison. A moins que ce ne soit leur manière d'être ?

\- Puisque les présentations sont faites, il est temps de nous attabler", enjoint Snape.

Tout le monde prend place. Les époux l'un à côté de l'autre et qui font face à Hermione assise auprès de Drago.

Winky leur sert un délicieux repas. Ils dégustent un velouté aux légumes de saison, du saumon nappé d'une sauce crémeuse à l'aneth et de fines tranches de bœuf fondantes accompagnées de ses pommes de terre Duchesse.

Mais Hermione est trop impressionnée par ses hôtes pour apprécier comme il se doit les mets raffinés. Elle sent le regard appuyé et hostile de l'épouse de Snape et de son fils. Elle a la désagréable impression que le moindre de ses mouvements est évalué, ce qui la rend encore plus fébrile et maladroite. Leurs manières sont si distinguées ! Elle repose les couverts et n'ose s'en servir de peur de commettre un impair. Elle observe par-dessous ses longs cils les gestes des autres convives afin de les imiter.

Ses yeux se posent sur les mains de son hôtesse et cela confirme sa première impression: cette dernière est plus âgée que son époux.

Elle n'a qu'une hâte, que le repas se termine et qu'elle soit autorisée à regagner sa chambre afin de ne plus subir le dédain de ses hôtes.

Elle parvient toutefois à déguster le dessert, une succulente tarte aux fraises surmontée de sa crème Chantilly. Sa nature gourmande a pris le dessus. Elle a pratiquement terminé sa portion lorsqu'elle surprend un rictus moqueur et méprisant de Drago dans sa direction. Elle lit le même dédain dans le regard de Madame. Elle comprend soudainement la cause de cette moquerie silencieuse : de la Chantilly s'est déposée sur sa lèvre supérieure.

Mortifiée, elle essuie précipitamment la crème avec sa serviette. Elle sait qu'elle est rouge comme une pivoine ce qui accentue plus encore son malaise.

La conversation est pauvre. Personne ne fait véritablement d'effort pour animer le souper, hormis les quelques phrases banales pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Le malaise est palpable sauf pour Snape qui donne l'impression d'être perdu dans ses pensées, un pli soucieux barre son front. Il semble d'ailleurs faire peu attention aux aliments qu'il ingère.

Quand Winky vient débarrasser la table et constate que son Maître ne s'est guère sustenté, ce dernier lui lance pourtant :

"Vous complimenterez Bogal pour ce délicieux repas."

\- Bien Monsieur, répond l'elfe en débarrassant la table.

\- Il est temps de vous retirer, ordonne le sorcier à Hermione. Nous nous reverrons demain matin à neuf heures dans mon bureau après le petit déjeuner.

\- Je vous souhaite le bonsoir Madame, Messieurs, réplique avec déférence la fillette avant de se retirer sans pouvoir contenir un soupir de soulagement.

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

Hermione se déshabille et enfile la chemise de nuit écrue posée sur son lit. Elle est prête à se coucher mais il y a comme quelque chose d'inachevé. Elle fronce ses sourcils. Il lui semble manquer un rituel. Mais lequel ? Ses yeux font le tour de la pièce, se fixent un long moment sur le mur au-dessus du montant supérieur du lit, mais il est vide et elle est incapable de se souvenir de quoi il s'agit. Elle hausse finalement les épaules et se glisse entre les draps lavande.

Mais le sommeil ne vient pas. Trop de pensées se bousculent dans sa tête. La cohabitation ne sera guère aisée, Madame Snape et son fils éprouvent de l'antipathie à son égard sans qu'elle en comprenne l'origine. Son tuteur est courtois mais distant, heureusement que l'elfe est une compagnie plus agréable. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres en songeant à l'elfe.

Ce n'est que lorsque la pâle lueur de l'aube commence à filtrer à travers les volets que la fillette sombre enfin dans un sommeil agité, peuplé de rêves étranges. Des cris, des hurlements, un couple emmené par des hommes ressemblant à des soldats, un placard étroit, un curieux homme en noir qui la prend avec lui, des chuchotements autour d'elle, un halo qui l'enveloppe, un géant qui dirige une berline, un Manoir mystérieux...

Mais Winky ne tarde pas à la sortir des bras de Morphée en ouvrant les rideaux et les volets en grand, faisant pénétrer à grands flots les rayons du soleil qui frappent son visage qu'elle recouvre du drap dans une vaine tentative pour leur échapper.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle, il faut vous lever ! ordonne l'elfe de sa voix nasillarde. Le petit déjeuner va bientôt être servi et ensuite vous devez recevoir les enseignements de Monsieur."

Hermione grogne, mais parvient peu à peu à soulever le drap et à s'asseoir. Elle écarte d'une main engourdie les mèches de cheveux collées sur son front. Elle cligne plusieurs fois des yeux à cause de cette luminosité qui agresse ses pupilles. Elle en est presque à regretter que ce soit annonciateur de beau temps, elle aimerait tant rester dans l'obscurité. Elle bâille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, faisant fi de la bienséance. Elle a tellement sommeil !

"Allez Mademoiselle, insiste Winky, Monsieur n'admettra aucun retard.

\- Bien, bien, acquiesce-t-elle en mettant sa main devant sa bouche pour réprimer un autre bâillement. Je me lève."

Elle ne veut pas déplaire à son tuteur et se dirige vers la salle de bains pour y effectuer ses ablutions. Elle en ressort vingt minutes plus tard, le teint moins brouillé et les yeux plus vifs. Winky est toujours présent. Le lit est fait et ses vêtements sont prêts. Tandis qu'elle s'habille, elle babille avec l'elfe qui lui apprend que le fils de la maison a le même âge qu'elle.

"Vais-je suivre les enseignements avec le fils de Monsieur ? se renseigne-t-elle.

\- Plût au Ciel que non ! Il est certes d'une grande beauté mais qui n'a d'égale que sa présomption ! s'exclame Winky.

Hermione ne peut s'empêcher d'être déçue. Elle aurait aimé se faire un ami dans cette vaste demeure.

Une fois prête, elle descend au rez-de-chaussée et s'arrête devant la porte de la salle à manger. Elle prend une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. De délectables arômes de viennoiseries, de chocolat, de thé et de café taquinent agréablement ses narines.

Madame Snape et son fils sont déjà attablés. Elle leur souhaite le bonjour mais ils lui répondent du bout des lèvres. Leurs manières arrogantes déplaisent à la fillette mais elle est trop polie pour leur montrer son dépit. Elle préfère adopter l'attitude de l'indifférence, bien qu'elle jette un regard en coulisse sur Drago qu'elle trouve superbe.

 _Il ressemble à un ange..._

Elle s'assied à la même place qu'au souper et se sert de petits pains encore chauds qu'elle nappe généreusement de confiture de fraises. Puis elle boit un bol de lait chocolaté sous les regards condescendants des autres déjeuneurs.

Son tuteur est absent. Il a certainement déjeuné plus tôt car une assiette et une tasse vides sont abandonnées sur la table devant sa chaise.

Une fois rassasiée, elle se lève avec autant de dignité possible et sort de la pièce après avoir souhaité une belle journée à ses compagnons de table. Elle entend vaguement une réponse et fait demi-tour. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle se félicite silencieusement pour son attitude qu'elle juge convenable.

 _Cela aurait pu être pire... Bon, maintenant direction le bureau de Snape._

Elle frappe deux coups à la porte.

"Entrez !" entend-elle.

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

Elle obéit et pénètre dans ce qui semble être le sanctuaire de son tuteur. Un mélange de vieux cuir, d'encre et de parchemins flotte dans la pièce, mais c'est l'odeur du tabac qui domine. L'homme fume-t-il ? Des cigares, très certainement. Elle a vu juste : un cendrier ou finit de se consumer un mégot de cigare attire son œil.

Elle observe la pièce qui comprend un vaste bureau en merisier, occupé par des plumes et des parchemins, un fauteuil confortable, un tapis persan, une cheminée, une porte-fenêtre donnant accès à la terrasse et au parc et... une bibliothèque qui occupe tout un pan de mur. Remplie d'ouvrages de toutes sortes, de toutes tailles, en cuir de Russie, en maroquin, en toile, en vélin, quelques-uns brochés. Un véritable bonheur pour tous les bibliophages !

Snape se tient au centre et sort sa montre-gousset de la poche de son gilet pour vérifier l'heure.

"Bonjour Monsieur, s'incline Hermione.

\- Bonjour Miss Granger. Vous êtes ponctuelle, c'est une qualité que j'apprécie tout particulièrement, déclare-t-il en faisant claquer le fermoir de la montre qu'il remet à sa place.

\- Merci Monsieur.

\- Je vais vous enseigner les règles qui régissent le Monde Magique et vous dispenser les savoirs nécessaires, commence-t-il. Vous êtes née parmi des Moldus, mais vous possédez l'énergie magique qui vous en différencie.

\- Moldus ? répète-t-elle pensivement en plissant ses yeux.

\- Oui, les personnes qui sont incapables de pratiquer la magie, au contraire des sorciers.

\- Winky m'a dit que j'étais une... sorcière, souffle-t-elle.

\- En effet. Vous êtes une sorcière Miss Granger, acquiesce-t-il.

\- Que suis-je censée faire ? s'inquiète-t-elle en cherchant à lire dans les obsidiennes.

\- Pour le moment, nous allons nous focaliser principalement sur la théorie et les origines puisque vous n'êtes pas en âge de posséder une baguette, explique-t-il en sortant la sienne de sa manche. J'attends de vous une attention extrême durant nos leçons et de l'application pour vos devoirs. Plus tard vous irez au Collège de Poudlard pour apprendre à gérer vos pouvoirs, à acquérir des connaissances sur le monde magique, à lancer des Sorts, à préparer des potions magiques et même à voler sur un balai.

Elle est subjuguée par ce que lui affirme l'homme tout en ressentant une appréhension nerveuse. _Voler sur un balai ?_

\- Savez-vous écrire, Miss Granger ?

\- Oh oui Monsieur ! s'exclame-t-elle avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix, ce qui amène un léger sourire sur les lèvres de Snape.

\- J'en déduis que vous savez lire également ?

\- Oui Monsieur. Depuis plus de deux ans, précise-t-elle.

\- Vraiment ?" lâche-t-il sur un ton circonspect en haussant un sourcil en accent circonflexe.

Elle opine du chef vigoureusement en découvrant ses dents blanches.

Pour Severus le calcul est vite fait. _Elle sait lire depuis l'âge de quatre ans et demie ? Dumbledore a dit qu'elle était remarquablement douée pour un enfant._

"Eh bien, vérifions-le de suite, déclare-t-il en se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque. Voyons, celui-ci devrait faire l'affaire, dit-il en extirpant un livre de l'une des étagères fournies. Tenez Mademoiselle, veuillez lire le premier chapitre."

Hermione prend presque religieusement l'ouvrage entre ses mains. Il est tellement lourd que son poids la surprend et qu'elle manque de peu de le laisser tomber.

"Faites attention Miss Granger, ce livre est précieux, c'est une œuvre originale, l'admoneste-t-il sur un ton coupant.

\- Désolée Monsieur, je vais en prendre soin, répond-elle contrite en passant une main empreinte de dévotion sur la couverture et les lettres dorées du titre en relief. _Histoire de la Magie_ \- Bathilda Tourdesac - Little Red Books.

Elle ressent aussitôt une énergie qui lui est transmise de l'objet à ses mains et qui traverse son corps, lui insufflant une vigueur positive, presque euphorique. Il lui semble voir une myriade d'infimes particules brillantes à la surface du cuir.

 _La magie..._ devine-t-elle.

Severus n'a rien perdu du transfert de fluide.

\- Prenez place sur ce fauteuil, enjoint-il en désignant et installez-vous confortablement.

Elle obéit avec docilité.

\- Oui Monsieur.

\- Vous pouvez commencer, intime-t-il encore en se détournant. Il joint ses mains dans son dos et contemple les massifs en fleurs des jardins au travers de la porte vitrée, en apparence indifférent à ce qui se passe dans son dos.

La voix de l'enfant s'élève, claire et précise. Sa lecture est aisée et agréable à ouïr. La diction est parfaite et l'intonation est nuancée, animée. Elle ne bute ni ne trébuche sur aucun mot, y compris ceux à connotation scientifique ou dont la rédaction est latine. Le sorcier est impressionné. Non seulement de constater que l'Enchantement de Dumbledore permet à la fillette de comprendre l'anglais comme si c'était sa langue maternelle, mais aussi car elle lit _parfaitement_ bien.

Quand elle en a terminé avec le chapitre, il s'écoule quelques secondes qui semblent interminables pour Hermione, jusqu'à ce qu'il exige encore en conservant la même posture :

"Qu'avez-vous retenu de votre lecture ?

\- Presque tout, affirme-t-elle avec une candeur naturelle.

\- Je vous écoute", requiert-il, sans vraiment cacher cette fois l'intérêt qu'il éprouve.

Et elle répète quasiment mot pour mot le passage lu quelques instants plus tôt.

 _De plus elle possède une mémoire exceptionnelle._

Severus laisse échapper un petit soupir. Finalement, être son précepteur s'avérera moins pénible que ce qu'il avait imaginé au départ.

Il se retourne enfin.

"C'est bien Mademoiselle, je pense que vous êtes une élève prometteuse, concède-t-il.

\- Merci Monsieur ! s'exclame Hermione avec des étoiles dans ses grands yeux ambrés. Elle sait que l'homme est avare de compliments.

\- Il nous reste à évaluer votre aptitude à écrire. Vous allez recopier les vingt premières lignes du chapitre que vous venez de lire, demande-t-il en lui désignant son bureau afin qu'elle s'y installe.

Hermione obtempère et s'assied sur le fauteuil. Le sorcier pose le livre et d'un coup de baguette l'oblige à rester ouvert à la page qui l'intéresse. Elle se met au travail sans perdre de temps. Elle trempe la plume d'oie dans l'encrier et trace avec application les lettres et mots de la page à recopier. Une écriture propre, fine et alerte. Son visage montre tous les signes d'une grande concentration. Avant même qu'elle n'arrive à la fin du parchemin, une voix soyeuse s'élève :

"Vous pouvez cesser votre tâche Miss Granger, c'est suffisant."

Elle le regarde comme quelqu'un qui désire poser une question mais ne sait comment se lancer et hésite. Elle grignote sa lèvre inférieure. Severus devine que c'est là le signe d'une agitation intérieure.

"Monsieur, à quel âge aurai-je le droit de posséder une baguette ? demande-t-elle en regardant avec une lueur d'envie celle de son tuteur.

\- Vous aurez une baguette lorsque vous irez au Collège, c'est-à-dire dans quatre ans. Vous la choisirez dans une boutique spécialisée, tenue par l'un des maîtres du genre, Monsieur Ollivander. Chaque baguette est unique et possède quatre caractéristiques : sa longueur, la nature du bois, la qualité du mouvement quand on l'agite, et le type d'ingrédient magique qui constitue le noyau. Mais ce n'est qu'un outil qui permet de canaliser les pouvoirs du sorcier ou de la sorcière afin d'obtenir un Sort parfait lors de son lancement, explique-t-il sur un ton exalté qui lui est peu coutumier.

La fillette est subjuguée. Elle tend une main hésitante vers la tige de bois.

\- Puis-je la toucher, Monsieur ?" mendie-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Le sorcier semble indécis quelques secondes, puis cède à la demande et la laisse prendre sa baguette - ce dont personne ne peut se vanter - curieux de voir la réaction qui s'ensuivra. Il n'est pas déçu.

"Oh ! s'émerveille-t-elle en prenant avec un grand respect proche de la vénération la tige _presque noire_ qui se met à vibrer entre ses doigts. Et ces vibrations se propagent dans tout son corps pour lui insuffler une puissance surnaturelle. Elle se sent comme envoûtée. Et c'est un sentiment incroyable, vivifiant !

 _C'est fantastique ! Je sens quelque chose !_

Son visage irradie le bonheur et son enthousiasme divertit Severus.

\- Vous êtes une sorcière Miss Granger. N'en doutez point, affirme-t-il sincèrement en tendant sa main.

\- Je crois que j'aime la magie..." avoue-t-elle avec simplicité en restituant la baguette à son propriétaire.

.

.

Et hop ! Un p'tit com en guise de remerciement ? ;)


	5. Chapter Merveilles et Remontrances

**Notes** : Encore merci pour vos chaleureux encouragements ! Je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouvelles lectrices, inscrites ou anonymes, et espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre...

Je voulais préciser pour les personnes qui voient dans la relation entre Severus et Hermione, celle d'un père et sa fille : ce n'est absolument pas le cas. Il est son tuteur, pas son père adoptif et il ne se comportera jamais ainsi. Il existera entre eux une distance certaine jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit de l'âge...

Excellente lecture à tous !

.

 **Chapitre V - Merveilles et Remontrances**

.

 **Je ne suis pas de ceux qui négligent la vraie grandeur pour courtiser son ombre** , Persuasion, Jane Austen

.

 _\- Vous êtes une sorcière Miss Granger. N'en doutez point, affirme-t-il sincèrement en tendant sa main._

 _\- Je crois que j'aime la magie..." avoue-t-elle avec simplicité en restituant la baguette à son propriétaire._

.

L'étrange bonheur qui avait pris possession de son être reflue peu à peu et son esprit retrouve sa sérénité.

Un bruit étrange, récurrent, interrompt leur conversation. Hermione se tourne vers le clappement répétitif : c'est un oiseau immense, de la taille d'un cygne, à l'éclatant plumage rouge et or, qui tape à l'un des carreaux de la baie vitrée avec son bec recourbé. C'est la première fois qu'elle voit un volatile de cette espèce, aussi beau et remarquable.

 _Eh bien, il n'a pas perdu de temps_ , pense Snape en reconnaissant le messager de Dumbledore.

"C'est un phénix, explique-t-il à sa pupille ébahie. C'est un oiseau doué d'une grande longévité et qui se caractérise par son pouvoir de renaître après s'être consumé dans les flammes. Il symbolise ainsi les cycles de mort, de résurrection et d'immortalité. Il appartient à un grand sorcier."

Snape se dirige aussitôt vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvre. Il fouille dans sa poche et en extirpe un petit morceau de pain qu'il place au creux de sa main et offre au phénix. Il lui caresse le haut du crâne, ce que semble affectionner l'oiseau qui se frotte contre les doigts en fermant ses yeux de plaisir. Puis le sorcier détache le billet qui est attaché à l'une des pattes.

Hermione ne perd rien de la scène qui se joue sous ses yeux. Elle trouve l'image presque _attendrissante_.

Snape déroule le message. Il est succinct. Il commence sa lecture :

.

 _Cher ami,_

 _Comment va votre jeune protégée ? Montre-t-elle les compétences que nous soupçonnions chez elle ? Les Sorts fonctionnent-ils ? Votre épouse et votre fils acceptent-ils sa présence ? N'hésitez pas à me contacter en cas de complication, bien que je ne doute aucunement de votre autorité et de vos qualifications, bien au contraire._

 _Votre dévoué, Albus Dumbledore_

.

Le sorcier relève la tête qu'il secoue légèrement de droite à gauche.

"Tu peux repartir Fumseck, dit-il en gratouillant une dernière fois les plumes chatoyantes. Je n'ai rien de très important à déclarer à ton maître. Tu peux lui dire que pour le moment, tout se déroule pour le mieux.

Comme s'il saisissait le sens de ces paroles, le phénix produit un son étrange, un cri doux et mélodieux, légèrement stridulant, puis se dirige vers la fenêtre et prend son envol majestueux dans le ciel gris-bleu. Quand l'oiseau a disparu de sa vue, Snape se retourne vers sa pupille qui attend sagement.

\- Vous allez conserver cet ouvrage, et le lire quand vous en aurez le loisir. Vous noterez ce qui vous interpelle et nous en discuterons quand vous reviendrez. Prenez-en grand soin, il est dans ma famille depuis des générations, déclare-t-il sans ambages.

\- Vous pouvez me faire confiance Monsieur, j'y ferai attention comme à la prunelle de mes yeux ! affirme-t-elle avec une naïveté désarmante en serrant le livre contre sa poitrine. Je vais le lire de suite, ajoute-t-elle précipitamment en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Non Miss Granger", ordonne-t-il en l'obligeant à s'arrêter. Hermione s'inquiète aussitôt.

 _Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ?_

"Allez d'abord vous promener de ce côté du parc avec Winky, la rassure-t-il de sa voix soyeuse. Vous n'en connaissez que la partie nord, mais je pense que vous apprécierez la partie sud. Nous nous retrouverons ensuite pour le déjeuner.

\- C'est que je... tente-t-elle de répliquer. Mais le regard sévère de l'homme la dissuade de poursuivre dans cette voie.

\- N'insistez pas. Je veux que vous profitiez de l'heure qui vient pour vous familiariser avec les jardins, je pense que vous ne serez pas déçue, insiste-t-il sur un ton doux mais ferme.

Elle affiche une mine défaite mais ne tient pas à contrarier son tuteur, alors elle acquiesce avec une certaine raideur de la tête.

\- Bien, Monsieur.

\- Winky ! appelle-t-il sans tarder.

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, un pop sonore et l'elfe apparaît.

\- Vous désirez, Monsieur ? s'enquiert-il.

\- Je souhaiterai que tu emmènes Miss Granger se balader du côté du lac.

 _Un lac ? Il y a un lac dans la propriété ? Oh, mais c'est merveilleux !_

Cette nouvelle lui ferait presque oublier son désir de poursuivre la lecture du livre.

\- Oui Monsieur, déclare Winky. Venez, vous ne serez pas déçue, ajoute-t-il en souriant à la fillette.

\- Oh, et le livre ? Je ne puis l'emmener avec moi ! s'écrie-t-elle légèrement désemparée.

\- En effet. Winky va le déposer sur le bureau de votre chambre et vous pourrez vous promener à votre aise", suggère Snape.

L'elfe prend le livre tendu par la fillette et disparaît dans un claquement de doigts pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard les mains vides. Il passe par la porte-fenêtre et Hermione le suit avec diligence. Ils descendent la terrasse et rejoignent le jardin pour se diriger vers le bois tout proche. La fillette en profite pour admirer les buissons et les plates-bandes fleuris qui agrémentent visuellement et olfactivement son parcours. Les oiseaux accompagnent leur promenade en produisant des chants mélodieux. Hermione reconnaît le zinzibulement de la mésange.

Ils bifurquent vers le sud-ouest et atteignent enfin le bosquet. Ils empruntent un petit sentier qui le traverse et mène au lac. Et là, c'est une vision féérique qui se découvre sous les yeux de l'enfant. Un lac en forme de graine de haricot aux eaux turquoise, bordé de bouleaux, de quelques saules pleureurs gigantesques et de longs roseaux qui se meuvent sous la brise. Sur la partie la plus étroite, un pont de bois ouvragé enjambe les eaux auxquelles les rayons du soleil donnent des reflets argentés.

L'eau est si claire que l'on peut y voir évoluer des poissons et plantes : l'omble chevalier, des ablettes, des vairons, des rotengles, tanches, brèmes, myriophylles, massettes, rubaniers, nénuphars... tout une faune et une flore diverses et variées attestant de la pureté de ce milieu aquatique et qui offrent aux yeux une myriade de couleurs.

Il y a également un hangar à bateaux et arrimés au ponton, deux barques blanches qui se balancent mollement au gré des vagues légères produites par le vent d'est.

Perdue dans ses pensées bienheureuses, Hermione n'entend pas le martèlement des sabots d'équidés qui passent non loin d'elle. Elle est ramenée à la réalité par le hennissement d'un cheval. Elle se tourne pour voir apparaître deux montures et leurs cavaliers qui traversent le pré et se rapprochent d'eux.

Elle reconnaît le poney blanc et la jument marron aperçus dans les écuries la veille. Le premier monté par Drago et la seconde par sa mère, un sourire hypocrite plâtré sur son visage. Cette dernière porte une magnifique tenue amazone avec sa longue jupe prune qui retombe sur le flanc gauche de sa monture dans un déploiement artistique, dévoilant des bottes de cuir noir parfaitement cirées. Un demi haut-de-forme de même couleur et sa voilette blanche qui couvre son visage sans le cacher, complètent sa tenue élégante.

Son fils n'a rien à lui envier. Lui aussi est vêtu d'un aristocratique uniforme d'équitation vert bouteille. Les équidés sont maintenus fermement par leurs cavaliers. Ils effectuent un léger mouvement de la tête en guise de salutation.

"Miss Granger, ne devriez-vous point être en train d'étudier auprès de mon époux ? lance abruptement l'épouse de Snape.

\- Il m'a autorisée à venir me promener aux abords du lac, affirme l'interpellée en relevant son menton dans un geste inconscient de défi.

\- Vraiment ? rétorque sur un ton peu amène Narcissa, les narines pincées.

\- C'est rigoureusement exact, confirme l'elfe.

\- Il ne me semble pas avoir demandé votre avis, rabroue la cavalière sur un ton glacial en toisant le serviteur.

\- Veuillez me pardonner Madame, mais je suis obligé de dire la vérité, rétorque Winky en baissant ses yeux.

\- Comment osez-vous, impudent ! s'écrie Madame Snape en levant sa cravache pour frapper l'insolent tandis que son autre main maintient les rênes de la jument qui piaffe nerveusement.

\- Non ! hurle Hermione en s'interposant devant son ami, les bras levés en protection, pour obliger la cavalière à interrompre son geste violent.

Le regard pervenche devient glacial. Le jeune Draco se contente d'observer la scène dans un regard hautain. Hermione a l'impression d'être observée comme un misérable insecte, avec un détachement clinique qui la met mal-à-l'aise.

\- Je crois que vous vous oubliez Sang-de-Bourbe, crache sa mère dont les yeux lancent des éclairs.

 _Sang-de-Bourbe ? Quelle est cette expression ? Cela sonne comme une insulte_ , s'interroge Hermione.

\- Mademoiselle, vous ne devez pas vous interposer, intervient l'elfe en montrant tous les signes d'une grande agitation. Ses oreilles qui bougent dans tous les sens attestent de son désarroi. Il a déplu à sa Maîtresse et devra en payer le prix.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de frapper Winky. C'est indigne d'une personne de votre rang, insiste la fillette, ses grands yeux ambrés affrontant les prunelles glacées.

\- Balivernes ! Vous vous égarez Miss Granger, lance sur un ton méprisant l'écuyère. Je ne puis tolérer qu'une enfant ose m'empêcher de châtier Winky. Il est _notre_ elfe, pas le vôtre. Vous êtes certes la pupille de mon époux, mais vous ne faites point partie de notre famille, vous n'avez donc aucun droit sur cette créature. Sachez que Monsieur Snape sera informé de votre comportement déplacé. Vous allez regretter votre intervention, je vous l'assure."

Hermione est troublée, soudainement mal-à-l'aise. Vient-elle de commettre un impair ? Quelle sera la réaction de son tuteur ? Une sourde angoisse étreint sa poitrine. et l'empêche presque de respirer normalement.

"Venez Drago, nous en avons terminé avec notre sortie, retournons aux écuries", intime Madame Snape en donnant un léger coup sur les rênes pour faire tourner son cheval.

Alors que les cavaliers s'éloignent pour rejoindre le sentier, la fillette, les yeux larmoyants, sent la main de l'elfe qui serre en retour la sienne dans un geste de réconfort.

"Il nous faut revenir au Manoir, avance Winky. Monsieur sera déjà informé par Madame de cet incident. Mieux vaut qu'il ne parte pas à notre recherche.

\- Je comprends, répond-elle d'une petite voix tremblotante. Vous avez raison, allons-y maintenant."

Ils remontent en silence vers la demeure en marchant à pas pressés et le retour n'est plus guère teinté de l'allégresse que les deux amis avaient ressenti en se dirigeant vers le lac. Ils sortent à peine du bois lorsque Winky s'empare d'une branche trouvée dans l'herbe grasse et se met à se frapper lui-même sur la tête en hurlant comme un possédé.

"Je suis un mauvais elfe ! Un mauvais serviteur ! Le Maître ne sera pas content !

\- Arrête ! Arrête ! Je t'en supplie !" hurle Hermione en tentant désespérément de reprendre le morceau de bois, mais Winky, malgré son apparence frêle, l'en empêche.

Quand ils atteignent la terrasse, l'elfe lâche enfin la branche. Le sorcier les attend les bras croisés, tandis que son épouse et son fils présents à ses côtés ne peuvent contenir une expression jubilatoire sur leur visage.

"Vous pouvez vous retirer avec Drago, ma chère, je vais régler ce différend sur-le-champ, exige Snape d'une voix doucereuse mais sans appel."

Narcissa marque un temps d'hésitation, ouvre la bouche comme pour contester l'ordre, puis juge qu'il est préférable de ne point contrarier son époux et se retire avec son fils sur ses talons, tous deux affichant le même dépit sur leurs traits hautains.

Snape entre dans son bureau et les deux coupables le suivent. Ils sont seuls. Le cœur d'Hermione bat si violemment qu'elle est persuadée que Snape perçoit ses battements désordonnés. Elle jette un regard en coin sur Winky qui reste tête baissée en attendant la sentence qui ne peut tarder à tomber.

Le sorcier s'arrête devant l'elfe, joignant à présent ses bras dans son dos. Une légère crispation de sa mâchoire, un muscle qui frémit sous la joue blême semblent être les seuls indicateurs de son mécontentement.

"Mon épouse affirme que vous lui avez répondu, faisant preuve d'insolence à son égard. Est-ce exact ? commence Snape.

\- Oui Monsieur, confesse Winky sur un ton contrit, et je vous en demande pardon. Je vais me punir, je suis...

\- Mais il ne faisait que dire la vérité ! intervient la fillette qui ne peut supporter que l'elfe soit injustement corrigé. Votre épouse ne croyait pas que j'étais autorisée à me promener, alors que vous...

\- Vous ne parlerez que lorsque vous y serez autorisée, la coupe froidement le sorcier et son regard la transperce. Hermione sent aussitôt une vague de larmes monter dans ses yeux. Il me semble pourtant avoir été clair sur les règles que vous deviez suivre dans cette maison, et l'une d'elles étant le respect, poursuit-il en la regardant avec un certain agacement. Et je vous en prie, ne pleurez pas, j'ai en horreur les personnes qui versent des torrents de larmes à la moindre remontrance, ajoute-t-il sur un ton irrité.

 _Je ne puis laisser passer cette algarade sinon, c'est la porte ouverte à toute forme de rébellion. Elle doit le comprendre._

\- Oui... Monsieur, parvient-elle à articuler en ravalant à grand peine les sanglots qui enserrent sa gorge.

\- Winky, vous m'avez déçu aujourd'hui. J'espère que ce genre d'incident ne se reproduira plus.

Hermione doit mordre ses lèvres pour s'empêcher d'intervenir. Elle éprouve tant de sentiments contradictoires. Sa nature empathique s'offusque que l'elfe soit obligé de se corriger, mais elle ne veut point déplaire plus encore à son tuteur. Alors elle se tait, mais Dieu que c'est dur !

\- Je vous interdis de vous faire du mal. Vous savez que je n'apprécie guère les châtiments corporels, poursuit le sorcier. Vous pouvez vous retirer pour terminer vos tâches.

\- Oui Monsieur, opine l'elfe en se dandinant sur une jambe puis l'autre. Mais auparavant je dois vous parler... en privé.

Severus comprend qu'il s'agit là d'une information importante, aussi acquiesce-t-il de la tête.

La fillette ne peut retenir un soupir de soulagement en apprenant que Winky ne subira plus de violence physique. Elle ne peut détacher ses yeux du visage de son tuteur et de sa cicatrice, plus blanche que d'ordinaire. Cela lui confère un air farouche et pourtant elle ne peut l'imaginer autrement. Elle sied à son caractère ombrageux. Il prend enfin la parole :

\- Quant à vous, Miss Granger, vous allez monter dans votre chambre et y rester jusqu'à demain matin pour méditer sur votre conduite intolérable. Un plateau vous sera apporté vers dix-neuf heures, puisque vous n'assisterez ni au thé, ni au souper."

Hermione se tait, même si elle brûle de rétorquer que cela lui est bien égal, et même que cela l'arrange, car elle n'aura pas à supporter la présence arrogante de son épouse et de son fils. Elle sort du bureau dignement, et dès qu'elle se retrouve dans le corridor, elle grimpe les escaliers quatre à quatre et court se réfugier dans sa chambre.

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

"Que souhaitez-vous me dire ? s'enquiert Snape.

\- Il faut que je vous informe que Madame a offensé gravement Mademoiselle en la traitant de... de ce que vous savez... parce qu'elle est Née-Moldue... avoue avec difficulté l'elfe.

Le visage du sorcier pâlit. Son regard se durcit. Il sent la bile monter dans sa gorge. Il hait de toute son âme cette expression. Celle-là même qui lui a fait perdre l'amitié de la seule femme qui ait jamais compté pour lui. La pire des insultes que l'on puisse adresser à un sorcier ou une sorcière.

\- Merci Winky. Vous pouvez disposer."

Severus se dirige aussitôt vers la salle à manger où l'attendent son épouse et son fils pour le déjeuner.

"Alors, avez-vous sermonné comme il se doit cette jeune effrontée ? attaque Narcissa en s'asseyant gracieusement à table.

\- Oui Madame, répond sur un ton dur le sorcier. L'affaire est réglée. Par contre, je n'accepte pas que vous l'humiliiez, que ce soit sous mon toit ou sur mes terres.

\- Qu'entendez-vous par là ? s'agace-t-elle en dépliant sa serviette dans un mouvement dédaigneux.

\- Comment pouvez-vous vous abaisser au point d'insulter ma pupille de la pire façon qui soit ?

Les joues de l'interpellée prennent une vilaine teinte rouge. Elle n'ignore point que cette injure lui a coûté Lily Evans. Tout le monde est au courant de son infortune. Cela fait même les gorges chaudes parmi certains Mangemorts.

\- Eh bien... cela m'a malencontreusement échappé... J'étais sous le coup de la colère, vous comprenez ? bredouille-t-elle sous le regard apeuré de Drago qui sent le trouble de sa mère.

\- A l'avenir, surveillez votre langue de vipère, ou vous pourriez le regretter, affirme Severus sur un ton sentencieux. Sur ce, je vous laisse déjeuner, je prendrai une collation dans mon bureau."

Sans attendre de réponse, il fait demi-tour et quitte la place, abandonnant une épouse mortifiée.

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

Hermione ne dort pas. Trop de pensées se bousculent dans sa tête. Elle ne cesse de rejouer dans sa tête toutes les péripéties de la journée qui avait pourtant si bien commencé. L'enseignement de son tuteur dans son bureau avec les sensations magiques, la découverte du lac, son altercation avec l'épouse de son tuteur et le sermon de ce dernier.

 _Oh ! Comme ce fut difficile de subir ses réprimandes sans pleurer ! Mais heureusement je suis parvenue à me contenir. Et ce pauvre Winky qui s'est infligé sciemment des coups ! Madame Snape est une personne sans cœur, sans elle, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Je la déteste ! Je la déteste !_ s'énerve-t-elle en martelant de ses petits poings rageurs son oreiller.

Elle est en train d'essayer de reprendre son souffle lorsqu'il lui semble entendre le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre et referme.

 _Qui peut bien se lever au milieu de la nuit ?_

Elle hésite quelques instants mais sa curiosité l'emporte. Elle se lève et ouvre sa porte en prenant soin de ne point la faire grincer. Elle glisse un regard en direction du bruit, celui de pas qui résonnent sur le sol. Au loin elle aperçoit la silhouette sombre d'un homme grand et élancé qui s'avance vers les escaliers. Ses cheveux voltigent autour de son visage et sa cape tourbillonne autour de lui en mouvements gracieux et aériens, insufflant l'impression fugace d'ailes noires, accentuée par les ombres mouvantes des torches qui éclairent le corridor. Il descend les marches et l'illusion de voir un ange noir en est plus encore marquée. Elle craint d'être prise sur le fait mais ne peut s'empêcher de s'approcher de ce spectre envoûtant.

Elle s'approche pieds nus, indifférente au froid du carrelage, subjuguée par cette vision qui semble surréaliste lorsque le sorcier marque un temps d'arrêt. Sans qu'il daigne se retourner, sa voix de velours la cloue sur place :

"Allez vous coucher Miss Granger. Ce n'est pas une heure convenable pour qu'une enfant se promène dans le couloir", ordonne-t-il avec une trace de causticité dans le ton de sa voix.

Le cœur d'Hermione manque un battement. Elle stoppe tout net son avancée.

 _Comment sait-il que c'est moi ?_ _Oh, cet homme est le Diable en personne !_

Dépitée, elle n'ose répondre et retourne précipitamment vers sa chambre en refermant plus brutalement la porte qu'elle ne l'eût souhaité.

 _Oh, pourvu qu'il ne m'en tienne point rigueur_ , pense-t-elle tandis que le sorcier reprend son cheminement de son allure fluide, un léger sourire éclairant son visage.

 _Cette petite sorcière est d'une curiosité insatiable..._

.

.

Un p'tit com pour me faire jouer des castagnettes ?!

.


	6. Chapter Journées Particulières

**Notes** : Encore des tonnes de remerciements pour vos commentaires qui me rendent toujours

aussi heureuse ! Les castagnettes ont bien claqué grâce à vous, je suis aux anges ;)

 _Aesalys, Alex, Alienor17, Angel-ina66200, AnnaMerteuil, Annie, , Ascha, BenPotter, Black Banshee, Cassandre, chouetteensucre, Dark Cape, Eileen1976, Eilonna, Eladora, Ellemphriem, Espe29, Eyota James, Guest, jasmineetaladin, Kaline, Kyara, LaurineRogue, Lehyanne, Leti, Lia-Mei Soma, Lilly96, Lily, mamy 83, Lolo66, Louna, LuluHawaiiMalfoy, Magiquement, Manon, Marine, Marshkasna, Mary12, Mathide, MioneRogue, Miss Lily Rogue, Mrs Elizabeth Darcy, nonowX3, Noumea, Pandora-Love69, patate tueuse, Perlimpinpin, Petronille, Pyroli-mon-ami, rivruskende, Serpenta, Sev9hermi, Soyann, Syana Argentia, SylvaniaSnape, Tralapapa, TristanIseult, WendySnape, Yukiodu44, Zeugma412..._ vous êtes géniaux !

Hermione grandit au Manoir Prince...

Excellente lecture à tous !

.

 **Chapitre VI - Journées Particulières**

.

 **La vanité et l'orgueil sont deux choses bien distinctes, bien que les mots soient souvent utilisés l'un pour l'autre. On peut être orgueilleux sans être vain. L'orgueil a trait davantage à l'idée que nous nous faisons de nous-mêmes, la vanité à ce que nous voudrions que les autres pussent penser de nous** _, Orgueil et Préjugés_ , Jane Austen

.

Bureau de Monsieur, le 23 août 1792, huit heures cinquante

.

En attendant sa pupille toujours très ponctuelle, Severus examine le médaillon qu'elle portait au cou lorsqu'il l'a récupérée il y a déjà trois semaines et que Dumbledore lui a ôté par précaution. Il passe lentement un doigt sur l'inscription : 19-09-1785

 _C'est bientôt son anniversaire. Que puis-je lui offrir ? Inutile de demander à Narcissa, elle se ferait un plaisir de m'aiguiller dans la mauvaise direction. Un bijou ? Non, elle n'a que sept ans. Plus tard, certainement. Un livre ? Elle aime tellement lire et apprendre !_

Un sourire éclaire ses traits à l'évocation de la jeune élève surdouée. Intelligente, vive, attentive, avec une sérieuse propension à poser des questions sur des détails que d'aucuns auraient juger insignifiants, mais elle arrive toujours à pointer du doigt le grain de sable qui soulève des interrogations passionnantes. Ses pensées reviennent au problème qu'il ne sait comment résoudre.

 _Et son cadeau ? Si je ne lui offre rien, Dumbledore est capable de m'envoyer un Hurleur... A moins que... Clarisse, ma douce amie. Sa fille a environ son âge. Elle saura me conseiller. Oui, il en sera fait ainsi._

.

Hermione, le front posé contre l'un des carreaux de la fenêtre de sa chambre, contemple le paysage. En dépit des nuages menaçants qui assombrissent le ciel, elle trouve les jardins superbes et cela la rend heureuse. Elle a hâte de rejoindre son tuteur. Elle affectionne tout particulièrement les heures passées à étudier auprès de lui. Durant leurs discussions didactiques, le sorcier montre un côté de lui plus humain, et ses yeux d'ordinaire froids se mettent à refléter une sorte de passion. Il n'est plus cet être froid et impassible qu'elle redoute.

Il est un excellent pédagogue : la louant pour ses réussites et ses progrès, mais n'hésitant pas à la rabrouer en cas d'échec, sans jamais la rabaisser, _enfin presque toujours_ , pense-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Il a réponse à tout. Il possède une culture générale et des connaissances sur les mondes moldu et magique phénoménales. Après la lecture de _Histoire de la Magie_ , Hermione a soulevé de nombreuses points sur les origines de la magie et ils ont passé des heures à débattre.

Elle le craint et l'admire tout à la fois. Elle fait de son mieux pour ne point le contrarier car elle déteste le rendre mécontent. Il peut devenir si froid, si inaccessible ! Aussi se montre-t-elle consciencieuse et respectueuse. En dehors des apprentissages, elle évite autant que faire se peut son épouse et son fils. Ils se parlent du bout des lèvres dans un simulacre de courtoisie, mais ces faux-semblants ne la dérangent aucunement, bien au contraire, elle en est même soulagée. Un statu quo s'est instaurée entre Narcissa et elle, que chacune tente de conserver pour s'éviter les foudres de Snape.

Son regard se pose sur la petite pendule posée sur de la cheminée. Huit heures cinquante-huit.

 _Vite ! Ce n'est pas le moment d'arriver en retard !_

Elle sort de sa chambre et dévale les escaliers en courant pour arriver essoufflée devant le bureau. Elle frappe à la porte.

"Entrez Miss Granger," ordonne une voix de baryton.

...

"Nous en avons terminé pour aujourd'hui, Miss Granger, déclare-t-il en étudiant le visage enfantin. Vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop dans cette demeure ?

\- Oh non, Monsieur ! s'exclame-t-elle vivement.

 _Trop vivement_ , s'inquiète Severus.

\- Je vous trouve la mine un peu trop pâle. A votre âge, il vous faut profiter des bienfaits de la nature. N'y-a-t-il point une activité extérieure qui vous agréerait ?

Le premier mouvement d'Hermione est de refuser. Mais des images défilent devant ses yeux. Celles d'un cavalier et de sa monture sombres galopant à travers champs et du lac avec ses eaux turquoise. Elle voudrait que son tuteur la prenne sur Storm mais elle craint un refus cinglant. Alors elle lui lance un petit sourire nerveux en baissant les yeux.

\- Monsieur, si vous le permettez, j'aimerai bien faire un tour en barque sur le lac, laisse-t-elle échapper sans pouvoir contenir une note d'espoir dans sa voix.

Snape reste interdit une fraction de seconde. Il arque un sourcil.

\- Un tour en barque ? répète-t-il, montrant sa surprise.

 _J'aurais cru qu'elle soit tentée par une promenade en calèche pour voir autre chose que ce domaine qu'elle n'a point quitté depuis son arrivée._

\- Oui Monsieur, acquiesce-t-elle avec douceur. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir.

Il semble hésiter, tire la montre de son gousset pour en vérifier l'heure et calcule le temps qui lui reste. Il doit rejoindre sa maîtresse à seize heures. Il referme l'objet d'un claquement sec et déclare :

\- Par ma foi, ce qui est promis est dû. Allez vous changer afin de mettre une tenue plus confortable, et j'en ferai de même. Retrouvons-nous sur la terrasse disons... dans un quart d'heure ?

\- Oh merci, Monsieur ! s'exclame-t-elle et elle manque de peu de se jeter contre lui pour le remercier. Elle hésite puis finit par courir vers la porte mais sa voix la stoppe dans son élan. Elle s'inquiète. A-t-il changé d'avis ?

\- Vous oubliez vos devoirs, Miss Granger ! explique-t-il sur un ton ironique.

\- Oh ! Où avais-je la tête ! s'excuse-t-elle. Oui bien sûr, je vais les prendre Monsieur !

\- Tenez," dit-il en lui tendant un parchemin libellé de son écriture fine et précise.

Elle s'en saisit et se précipite vers le couloir, un sourire béat sur ses lèvres.

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

Ils se retrouvent à l'heure prévue sur la terrasse dans une vêture plus adaptée à leur sortie : une chemise blanche avec un pantalon et un gilet beige pour lui, une robe jaune paille simple et des bottines pour elle. Les cheveux d'Hermione sont judicieusement coiffés en deux nattes françaises terminées par des rubans safran.

"Nous allons devoir transplaner. Cela nous permettra de gagner du temps car je n'ai pas tout l'après-midi à vous accorder, annonce-t-il en observant sa réaction.

\- Je comprends Monsieur," répond-elle d'une voix peu rassurée.

Il sait qu'elle n'apprécie que moyennement ce mode de transport. Il le lui a déjà fait expérimenter afin qu'elle en connaisse les réactions physiologiques, et cela n'a été guère concluant : la première fois elle a vomi sur ses chaussures, la deuxième elle a perdu connaissance. La troisième a été légèrement plus probante, mais il lui a fallu de longues minutes avant de retrouver sa stabilité. Il attrape les épaules de la fillette, plonge dans son regard effarouché et s'enquiert :

"Prête ?

\- Oui Monsieur."

Ils transplanent. Hermione déteste cette sensation de vertige qui lui donne des nausées. Dès qu'ils arrivent à destination, elle s'agrippe de son mieux à la chemise de son tuteur, cherchant à retrouver son équilibre et sa respiration, les yeux fermés. Il attend quelques secondes qu'elle récupère, sans chercher à lui ôter ses mains.

La fillette ouvre ses prunelles ambrées et regarde autour d'elle. Ils sont sur le ponton, et les eaux opalines du lac s'étendent devant eux. Une allégresse toute simple envahit son être.

Maintenant qu'elle est stable, Severus la relâche et tous deux se dirigent vers la barque la plus proche. Il tend à nouveau sa main, et Hermione y glisse la sienne. Il la tient fermement mais sans broyer ses os.

"Installez-vous à l'avant, asseyez-vous et tenez-vous au banc."

Elle obéit à l'injonction, enjambe le rebord et vacille, peu habituée au roulis, aussi léger soit-il, mais son tuteur la maintient jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assise. il détache la corde et s'assied au fond de l'embarcation. Il se saisit des rames qu'il actionne et le bateau se détache lentement du ponton pour virer vers le centre du lac.

"Vous avez peur Miss Granger ? interroge-t-il en jetant un regard en coin sur les mains de la fillette.

\- Moi ? Non Monsieur," affirme-t-elle mais ses doigts sont crispés sur le banc au point d'en faire blanchir les jointures.

 _Menteuse..._

Il est vrai qu'Hermione est peu rassurée, mais au fil des minutes qui passent elle prend de l'assurance et se décide à relâcher ses mains.

"Vous pourriez faire avancer la barque à l'aide de la magie ? s'informe-t-elle en laissant son regard dériver sur un couple de cygnes qui avance en direction du pont.

\- Oui Miss Granger. Mais j'évite d'épuiser mes ressources magiques inutilement. Si je dois me retrouver dans une situation critique réclamant une grande partie de mon potentiel énergétique, je préfère être en possession de toutes mes capacités. De plus, ramer me permet de me maintenir en excellente forme physique, indique-t-il sur un ton légèrement moqueur.

\- Je comprends Monsieur. Votre théorie est cohérente, j'en conviens," répond-elle avec un sérieux qui pourrait prêter à rire.

"Monsieur ! Monsieur ! Regardez là-bas ! Il y a un paon ! s'exclame-t-elle subitement.

Elle est tellement enthousiaste qu'elle se lève soudainement en tendant son index en direction de l'orgueilleux volatile qui se pavane sur la berge et la barque se met à tanguer dangereusement. Son pied glisse et elle choit sur son postérieur, manquant de peu de cogner sa tête contre le banc.

\- N'apprendrez-vous jamais à maîtriser votre impulsivité ! la gronde-t-il sur un ton mordant qui la blesse. Il lève sa baguette et jette :

" Glaciem aqua !"

Un faisceau lumineux bleu clair jaillit et frappe l'eau. La barque s'immobilise aussitôt, comme prise dans la glace.

"Tant que vous n'aurez pas le pied marin, je vous déconseille de vous lever à tout-va lors de nos promenades sur l'eau. Maintenant rasseyez-vous et éviter tout déplacement intempestif," ordonne-t-il. Nous rentrons.

Docile, Hermione obtempère et s'assied. Elle est certes mortifiée, et pourtant elle sent une vague de bonheur l'inonder.

\- Oui Monsieur, acquiesce-t-elle humblement Mais son regard est plus lumineux que les rayons du soleil.

 _Il a dit : nos promenades sur l'eau. C'est donc qu'il y en aura d'autres, je n'ai point rêvé ses paroles !_

\- Finite Incantatem !" lance-t-il en reprenant les rames entre ses mains, et l'embarcation pourfend à nouveau les eaux limpides.

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

 _Château Ramsay_

.

Severus cherche à reprendre sa respiration, encore couché sur le corps en sueur de sa superbe maîtresse. Puis il bascule sur le côté. Clarisse vient poser sa tête échevelée contre la poitrine pâle de son amant, un sourire repu sur son visage rougi après leurs ébats amoureux. Le sorcier joue machinalement avec l'une des anglaises brunes qui exhale des notes de senteurs florales et dont la dominante est celle du jasmin.

Après quelques instants, il attrape sa baguette posée sur la table de chevet.

"Puis-je, Clarisse ? demande-t-il poliment en levant la tige de bois au-dessus d'elle.

\- Oui, je t'en prie," répond-elle sur un ton paresseux en étouffant un bâillement de sa main délicate.

Il lance un Sort de Nettoyage qu'il applique sur lui-même ensuite, et en ressent aussitôt les bienfaits. Il dépose un léger baiser sur les cheveux de Clarisse et se lève.

"Tu ne restes pas ? demande-t-elle avec une pointe de regret en admirant sous ses longs cils le corps mince et musclé de Severus, et elle ressent à nouveau du désir pour cette homme diablement séduisant. Une sensation de chaleur se répand dans son bas-ventre qui se remet à palpiter et ses mamelons durcissent à nouveau.

 _Narcissa est vraiment stupide pour préférer Lucius Malfoy à son mari. Si j'étais son épouse, j'utiliserais tous les subterfuges pour le garder auprès de moi._

\- Tu sais que j'ai des obligations, je ne puis m'attarder, déclare-t-il en commençant à se rhabiller. C'est bientôt la rentrée scolaire. Je dois préparer les inscriptions et les enseignements.

\- Ce qui veut dire que nous nous verrons rarement, constate-t-elle sans montrer de reproche. Elle sait qu'il a en horreur les récriminations.

\- Hélas oui, Clarisse. Mais je viendrai te rejoindre dès que j'en aurai la possibilité.

\- Et ta petite protégée, la trouves-tu toujours aussi captivante ? s'enquiert-elle sans trace de sarcasme dans sa voix.

\- Eh bien, il faut avouer qu'elle fait preuve d'une remarquable intelligence pour une enfant de son âge, confesse-t-il en boutonnant son gilet.

\- Plus que ton fils ?

\- Oui, elle possède des dispositions particulières qui sont hors normes. Drago fait preuve d'intelligence mais elle, elle est capable de synthétiser les connaissances qu'elle étudie.

\- Oh oh ! Le terrible professeur Snape admire la sagacité d'une fillette ! Mais c'est le monde à l'envers ! se moque gentiment Clarisse. Professeur Dumbledore, sortez de ce corps ! s'esclaffe-t-elle en prenant une voix caverneuse.

Il lui jette un regard noir, l'un de ceux qui font rentrer n'importe lequel de ses interlocuteurs sous terre mais elle n'est pas impressionnée par son attitude hostile. Elle le connaît trop bien.

\- D'ailleurs, puisque tu parles de ma pupille, j'ai un conseil à te demander, annonce-t-il sans tenir compte du rire qui secoue encore sa maîtresse.

Cette dernière cesse peu à peu de rire et remonte le drap sur elle sans pouvoir cacher son intérêt. Même s'il existe une grande complicité entre eux, Severus n'est guère du genre à quémander de l'aide.

\- Je t'écoute, dit-elle en reprenant son sérieux.

\- C'est bientôt son anniversaire et je n'ai aucune idée du genre de cadeau à lui offrir, avoue-t-il en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour les ramener en arrière mais ils retombent presque aussitôt sur son visage pour ressembler à un rideau sombre qui ne laisse dépasser que son nez crochu.

\- Peux-tu me rappeler son âge ? s'enquiert-elle en arquant ses sourcils finement dessinés.

\- Elle va avoir sept ans. Comme ta fille, il me semble ? avance-t-il en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil pour enfiler ses bottes.

\- Non, Maryan a un an de plus, précise-t-elle. Commence s'appelle-t-elle ? Hermione il me semble. Severus approuve d'un hochement de tête. C'est un très joli prénom, ajoute-t-elle rêveusement. La fille de Ménélas et d'Hélène de Troie...

\- Abuserais-je de ta gentillesse si je sollicitais ton secours ? la coupe son amant. Je n'ai guère le temps de me rendre au Chemin de Traverse pour y effectuer des achats autres que pour le Collège, confie-t-il en se relevant, totalement habillé. Et je ne tiens pas à éveiller la curiosité des commerçants. Aussi, si tu pouvais t'en occuper...

\- Je te sortirai une épine du pied, complète-t-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil amusé. Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, j'irai à Londres. De toute façon, je dois m'y rendre car je dois renouveler ma garde-robe pour la nouvelle saison. La mode évolue si vite !

\- Je te remercie, murmure-t-il en se saisissant avec douceur de la main diaphane de Clarisse sur laquelle il dépose un baiser appuyé, et la jeune femme peut lire dans les onyx une lueur fugitive de soulagement.

\- Oh Monsieur, ironise-t-elle, que ne ferais-je pour vous agréer !"

Severus commence à glisser la main dans la poche de son gilet et un tintement de pièces se fait entendre. Aussitôt sa maîtresse se redresse vivement et sort du lit en laissant glisser le drap. Elle pose ses doigts sur le bras du sorcier pour l'empêcher de poursuivre son geste.

"Ah non, Severus ! Grâce à toi la vie m'est devenue bien plus attrayante depuis le décès de mon époux, s'enflamme-t-elle et sa longue chevelure retombe en boucles gracieuses jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Tu m'as redonné le goût de vivre et à présent je suis une femme riche : mon défunt mari m'a laissée une fortune conséquente. Aussi ne m'insulte pas en me donnant quelques Gallions. Je ne suis que trop heureuse de te rendre ce service. Je trouverai un cadeau adéquat pour ta pupille, je te le promets, affirme-t-elle.

\- Merci Clarisse. J'ai une dette envers toi, jure-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Severus ! Avant que tu ne partes, j'aimerai savoir si... si tu vois toujours Lady Beltram..." ose-t-elle demander en tendant une main implorante. Mais elle regrette déjà cette impulsion et se recule précipitamment.

Le corps du sorcier se raidit et son visage se fige. Ses traits se durcissent de manière spectaculaire. Clarisse sent un grand froid l'envahir. Le premier mouvement de son amant est d'ignorer la question et de quitter la place en abandonnant la jeune femme, mais cette dernière l'interpelle, ses yeux bleu océan emplis de larmes.

"Je suis désolée. Je regrette. Je n'aurais pas dû. Fais comme si je n'avais rien dit, implore-t-elle.

Il hésite. Ses yeux noirs la transpercent.

\- Ma liaison avec elle est terminée depuis la nuit dernière. Elle devenait un peu trop... envahissante, finit-il par concéder. Tu es la seule dorénavant, ajoute-t-il en caressant de son doigt la joue veloutée de sa maîtresse pour en effacer les traces de larmes.

Il n'y a pas de réponse, mais le visage de Clarisse s'illumine et ses yeux se mettent à briller. Elle est tellement belle en cet instant que cette vision émeut Severus. Il entoure son visage de ses mains chaudes, penche la tête et leurs lèvres se rejoignent en un baiser passionné.

 _Quelle est cette femme qui a brisé son cœur et dont le souvenir persiste au point qu'il se refuse à aimer à nouveau ? Comment a-t-elle pu repousser l'amour qu'il avait à offrir ?_

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

Hermione s'ennuie. Son tuteur a quitté le Manoir depuis trois semaines pour rejoindre le Collège. Bien sûr il lui a laissé des travaux à effectuer : lire des ouvrages, prendre des notes, réviser les Sorts... elle a même accès à sa bibliothèque : un pur bonheur ! Oh, tout n'est pas accessible, loin s'en faut. Snape lui a formellement interdit de toucher les livres du panneau de droite, ceux qui traitent de la Magie Noire. Sur ce point, il peut être rassuré.

Comme tous les êtres humains à qui l'on impose une interdiction, elle n'a pu s'empêcher de braver l'ordre et...

Dès qu'elle a tendu sa main vers l'un des ouvrages, elle a ressenti comme un souffle maléfique qui cherchait à s'emparer de son corps, de son âme. Il lui a provoqué la chair de poule, et une peur irraisonnée a accaparé tout son être. Sa gorge s'est resserrée et elle a eu du mal à respirer. Elle s'est mise à trembler violemment de tous ses membres et s'est enfuie à toutes jambes vers le corridor, comme si un fantôme était à ses trousses. Elle est passée devant Drago qui la brocardée en la traitant de poltronne, mais elle en a eu cure, tout ce qui importait était s'éloigner le plus possible de ces ouvrages maudits.

Elle qui aime tant caresser les livres, les humer, les feuilleter avant de se les approprier, a parfaitement saisi que ce ne n'était guère possible avec ces ouvrages-là, à moins d'être un sorcier puissant - comme son tuteur - ou que son âme soit... impure, souillée.

Le seul lieu qui lui soit défendu est le laboratoire de son tuteur, situé dans l'une des caves. Les Sorts de Protection sont si efficaces qu'elle n'a pu s'en approcher à moins de trois pas. Et pourtant comme elle aimerait visiter cette antre ! Résonnent encore à ses oreilles le son de sa voix soyeuse quand il explique comment un sorcier doit concocter les potions, le soin qui doit être apporté dans le choix des ingrédients, de leur découpe, de la caléfaction, du temps d'ébullition...

Mais il la trouve trop jeune, il craint qu'un accident ne se produise. Il l'autorise seulement à l'accompagner parfois dans la serre pour qu'elle apprenne le nom des plantes et leur utilité, et surtout la manière de les prendre selon leur variété : la coupe ou l'arrachage, et ce toujours en portant des gants de bonne qualité.

Elle a hâte d'être en âge d'élaborer des potions, cela semble passionnant !

...

Hermione s'est réfugiée dans le jardin, assise sur le banc en fer forgé situé sous la tonnelle recouverte de vigne vierge et dont les feuilles, en ce jour de mi-septembre, commencent à prendre les teintes chaudes de l'automne. Elle repose _La Gazette du Sorcier_ qu'elle vient de lire sur le guéridon, une lueur nostalgique au fond de ses yeux mordorés en notant la date du jour.

Une voix nasillarde la tire de sa rêverie mélancolique :

"Joyeux anniversaire Mademoiselle !

\- Oh Winky, tu y as pensé ! C'est tellement attentionné de ta part !" s'exclame-t-elle en se jetant dans les bras de l'elfe qui, après une légère hésitation, accueille la bourrasque de joie enfantine avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

C'est alors qu'Hermione découvre un gâteau, _son_ gâteau préféré : une Forêt-Noire. Elle a un pincement au cœur en songeant à son tuteur qui est absent. Mais elle prend sur elle et chasse ses sombres pensées pour faire honneur à la divine pâtisserie et ferme les yeux de plaisir en avalant bouchée après bouchée, en prenant tout son temps. Ses papilles gustatives sont sollicitées de manière fort agréable.

Quand elle en a terminé, elle se lèche les babines - après tout ni Narcissa ni Drago ne sont là pour la juger - et repose la fourchette à dessert sur le rebord de l'assiette, puis pose une main caressante sur son ventre repu en laissant échapper un soupir de plaisir.

"Mmmmh, c'était un vrai délice. Merci Winky, complimente Hermione.

L'elfe ne répond pas mais affiche son contentement en souriant de toutes ses dents pointues. Il se contente de sortir une main de son dos et présente un paquet enveloppé dans joli empaquetage blanc brillant, ficelé avec un ruban en frisottis dorés.

\- C'est de la part du Maître. Il n'a pu revenir au Manoir mais il m'a chargé de vous transmettre ce présent et de vous féliciter pour vos sept ans.

Un regard émerveillé s'allume dans les prunelles ambrées. _Il a pensé à mon anniversaire !_ Les mains de la fillette tremblent en essayant d'ouvrir l'emballage.

\- Oh que c'est beau !" s'écrie-t-elle la gorge serrée par l'émotion en découvrant le cadeau.

.

.

Quel est le présent ? Le prochain chapitre se déroulera sur plusieurs années...

 _Me ferez-vous jouer de la mandoline, cette fois ? ;)_


	7. Chapter Le Chemin de Traverse

**Notes** : quel bonheur de lire toutes vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre ! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux/nombreuses à suivre cette fanfiction et j'en suis ravie ! C'est tellement motivant :) Je vous en remercie infiniment !

Notre Hermione grandit... Excellente lecture à tous !

.

 **Chapitre VII - Le Chemin de Traverse**

.

 **Lorsqu'on a envie de détester quelqu'un, on n'est jamais à court de raisons pour cela** , _Lady Susan_ , Jane Austen

.

 _L'elfe ne répond pas mais affiche son contentement en souriant de toutes ses dents pointues. Il se contente de sortir une main de son dos et présente un paquet enveloppé dans joli empaquetage blanc brillant, ficelé avec un ruban en frisottis dorés._

 _\- C'est de la part du Maître. Il n'a pu revenir au Manoir mais il m'a chargé de vous transmettre ce présent et de vous féliciter pour vos sept ans._

 _Un regard émerveillé s'allume dans les prunelles ambrées. Il a pensé à mon anniversaire ! Les mains de la fillette tremblent en essayant d'ouvrir l'emballage._

 _\- Oh que c'est beau !" s'écrie-t-elle la gorge serrée par l'émotion en découvrant le cadeau._

.

Elle passe un doigt tremblant sur les lettres argentées gravées sur la couverture délicatement ciselée de roses rouges : _Ce journal appartient à : Hermione Granger_. *

"Il est magnifique, murmure-t-elle sur un ton extasié, sous le regard satisfait de l'elfe. Winky, tu diras à Monsieur que cela me fait grandement plaisir, ajoute-t-elle sans lever la tête.

Elle devine que l'ouvrage est de qualité, comme en témoigne l'épaisseur du cuir et la finesse des pages. En l'ouvrant elle découvre une note calligraphiée :

 _Miss Granger,_

 _Afin que ce journal perdure dans le temps, il est enchanté et restera intact tant que vous l'utiliserez. Des feuilles s'ajouteront d'elles-mêmes quand vous atteindrez la dernière page._

 _J'espère que ce présent vous comblera en ce jour important. Avec toute ma considération,_

 _Severus Snape_

"Merci Monsieur," chuchote-t-elle en rangeant précieusement le billet dans l'une des poches de son tablier.

"J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter ! murmure-t-elle en emportant le précieux objet dans sa chambre. Il me faut te trouver un nom. Un prénom féminin car tu seras ma confidente, mon amie. Je crois que j'ai une idée..."

Elle s'installe derechef à son bureau. Elle mordille le bout de sa plume, la plonge dans l'encrier et commence à écrire :

 _Le 19 septembre 1792_

 _Chère Liz,_

 _Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et je viens d'avoir sept ans aujourd'hui. Tu es le cadeau de Monsieur Snape dont je suis la pupille depuis que mes parents sont décédés. La nouvelle incroyable dont je dois te parler est que : **je suis une sorcière** (tout comme les personnes qui évoluent autour de moi hormis Winky qui lui est un elfe) ! C'est quand même autrement plus intéressant que d'être fille de Duc ou de Roi, ne crois-tu pas ?_

 _Mon tuteur m'enseigne comment être une future sorcière en attendant que je sois autorisée à posséder une baguette et à intégrer l'un des plus prestigieux collèges magiques du monde, Poudlard, pour y poursuivre des études ._

 _Depuis que Monsieur est absent, l'un des seigneurs voisins, Monsieur Malfoy, vient parfois rendre visite à l'épouse de mon tuteur. Cette homme me donne la chair de poule malgré ses manières aristocratiques. Quand je croise son regard, il me semble y lire une forme de haine, mais comment pourrait-il me détester alors que nous ne nous connaissons point ? Est-ce dû à mes origines roturières ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je l'évite autant que faire se peut, comme s'il représentait un danger. Je préfère rester dans ma chambre à réviser ou flâner dans le jardin._

.

 _Le 28 mai 1795_

 _Cher Liz,_

 _Oh, j'ai une nouvelle incroyable à t'annoncer ! Monsieur et Madame se séparent ! Winky m'a informée que mon tuteur demandait le divorce après avoir surpris son épouse au relais de chasse dans une situation compromettante avec Lucius Malfoy alors qu'il rentrait à l'improviste. Je n'ose imaginer ce que les deux hommes se sont dits... Mais Monsieur était dans une rage telle qu'il a mis Madame à la porte ainsi que Drago, avec pertes et fracas. Il va exiger de Sainte Mangouste un test de paternité afin de renier celui qu'il considérait jusqu'alors comme son fils. Je n'ai point vu Monsieur durant plusieurs jours. Il est parti à Londres afin de régler cette séparation._

 _Je sais que ce n'est guère charitable, mais au fond de moi mon cœur se réjouit de ce divorce, même si j'éprouve tout de même un peu de peine pour Draco..._

 _Monsieur m'a autorisée à pratiquer l'équitation (avec la jument que montait Madame Snape) sous la direction de Monsieur Stone. Ce dernier dit que je bénéficie d'aptitudes innées pour monter à cheval et que mon assiette est remarquable. Je l'ai même entendu faire l'éloge de mes dons de cavalière à Monsieur. J'en ai eu les larmes aux yeux de fierté..._

 _Quelle sensation exaltante de galoper dans les prairies, cheveux au vent sans savoir où me conduit chaque chevauchée ! Je me sens libre, sans entraves et je m'abandonne à cette ivresse avec un plaisir immense !_

.

 _Le premier août 1797_

 _Chère Liz,_

 _Ce jour est l'un des plus beaux de ma vie ! Je l'ai enfin reçue ! La lettre d'admission au Collège de Poudlard ! Quand un hibou est venu me l'apporter durant le petit-déjeuner, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux ! J'ai surpris une lueur amusée dans le regard de mon tuteur. J'ai repoussé mon assiette pour venir te raconter mais il m'a obligée à terminer, me menaçant de me confidquer le paquet si je ne me pliais pas à ses exigences. J'ai donc obtempéré mais Dieu que ce fut difficile de manger alors que je ne rêvais que de te rejoindre !_

 _J'étais tellement fébrile que je n'arrivais pas à décacheter l'enveloppe._

 _C'est donc officiel ma chère amie : je suis bel et bien une sorcière !_

 _A l'intérieur de l'enveloppe se trouvent la lettre écrite par le directeur en personne, Albus Dumbledore et une liste d'ouvrages et d'équipements que je dois posséder à la rentrée. Monsieur Snape m'a dit qu'il m'emmènerait au Chemin de Traverse afin que nous achetions tout ce qui sera indispensable pour ma scolarité._

 _J'ai presque douze ans, mais pour intégrer le Collège de Poudlard il faut avoir onze ans révolus, même si mon anniversaire est le 19 septembre._

 _Je suis heureuse..._

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

Deux jours plus tard...

.

"Etes-vous prête Miss Granger ? demande Severus en offrant sa main à sa pupille pour l'aider à se hisser.

\- Pourquoi dois-je porter une cape, Monsieur ? Le temps est plutôt clément aujourd'hui, je vais souffrir de la chaleur, implore la jeune adolescente en grimpant dans la Berline avec son sac.

\- Vous m'en voyez désolé, mais je vous ai imposé ce vêtement car nous nous rendons en un lieu seulement fréquenté par des sorciers, le Chemin de Traverse, explique Snape en s'installant à son tour dans la voiture. Je vous l'avais promis. Je voulais vous faire une surprise, mais avec vous cela paraît impossible, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Oh mais c'est merveilleux ! s'écrie Hermione. Nous y achèterons toutes les fournitures scolaires ? s'enquiert-elle sur un ton enjoué en lissant ses vêtements. Winky lui a déjà parlé de cette rue marchande de Londres où se côtoient sorciers et autres créatures magiques et qui est un passage obligé pour tous les élèves de Poudlard.

\- Tout à fait, Miss Granger.

\- Dans quelle Maison vais-je être envoyée Monsieur ? s'inquiète soudainement Hermione.

\- Nous avons eu cette discussion des dizaines de fois, réplique Severus. Sans nul doute à Serdaigle, vous en possédez les principales caractéristiques : celles de l'intelligence et le fait que vous placiez les apprentissages au-dessus de tout."

Après quelques secondes de silence il reprend :

"Pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ? Cela vous inquiète-t-il ?

\- Eh bien, à dire vrai... je redoute d'être appelée à... Serpentard, avoue-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Elle sait qu'il est le Directeur de cette Maison et ne souhaite point le blesser.

\- Puis-je en connaître la raison ? demande-t-il tout en devinant la réponse. La confirmation ne tarde guère.

\- La plupart des sorciers maléfiques ont appartenus à cette Maison, avoue-t-elle sans oser croiser son regard.

\- Ce qui signifie que certains provenaient des autres Maisons, rétorque-t-il un brin acerbe. Les Serpentard possèdent des défauts certes, mais il existe une entraide entre eux que l'on ne retrouve guère ailleurs, ou qui est moins prononcée, explique-t-il. Quand l'un des nôtres est en difficulté, le reste du groupe lui apporte un soutien indéfectible. Ce qui est loin d'être le cas dans les autres Maisons.

\- Oui, certainement, répond-elle sur un ton peu convaincu. Peut-être irai-je à Poufsouffle ? lance-t-elle subitement.

\- Certainement pas ! ricane-t-il. Vous ne ressemblez guère à leurs élèves, s'esclaffe-t-il en la toisant de pied en cap de ses yeux encre de Chine.

\- Ils sont pourtant fidèles et dignes de confiance ! affirme-t-elle en levant son menton.

\- Ce sont des veaux, ironise-t-il.

\- Gryffondor, alors ?

La réponse fuse, si cinglante qu'Hermione recule contre le dossier capitonné. Les sourcils de Snape sont froncés et une rage froide brûle au fond des yeux ébène.

\- Non ! claque-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonne-t-elle en levant ses yeux vers lui. Les sorciers issus de cette Maison sont réputés pour leur courage !

\- Et plus encore pour leur arrogance ! réplique-t-il sur un ton tellement acerbe qu'elle en frémit. Ô les courageux Gryffondors qui préfèrent se mettre à plusieurs pour agresser une personne isolée, lâche-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

\- De... de quoi parlez-vous ? s'enquiert-elle en notant la lueur fugace de haine dans le regard charbonneux.

Comme s'il regrettait de s'être laissé aller, le visage de Severus reprend son masque impassible, mais Hermione sent qu'il est encore affecté.

\- Rien. Une vieille histoire. Brisons-là," conclut-il.

Alors elle n'insiste pas. Le reste du trajet se fait dans un silence seulement scandé par le martèlement des sabots des chevaux et le bringuebalement des roues sur le chemin cahoteux. Les pensées d'Hermione dérivent vers le Chemin de Traverse, essayant de l'imaginer. La voix de son tuteur la tire de sa rêverie mélancolique. La Berline vient de s'arrêter.

"Avant que nous ne descendions Miss Granger, je tiens à vous adresser une sévère mise en garde. Je veux que vous restiez à proximité de ma personne tout le temps que dureront les emplettes, ordonne-t-il sur un ton posé mais non dépourvu de menace. Les rues peuvent être dangereuses, surtout pour une enfant de votre âge, sans défense."

Elle acquiesce d'un léger mouvement vertical de la tête. Elle tente d'apercevoir par les ouvertures de la voiture ce monde nouveau qui va s'offrir à ses yeux mais elle ne voit que les bâtiments londoniens, les rues et les piétons de la capitale britannique qui avancent à pas pressés sous la pluie fine qui commence à tomber.

Snape ouvre la portière et descend de la voiture. Galamment, il offre sa main à Hermione qui le rejoint. Elle lit sur une pancarte : Charing Cross Road.

Ils contournent un pub, _Le Chaudron Baveur_ , et s'avancent jusqu'à se retrouver face à un mur de briques rouges. Snape lève sa baguette et dans un ordre précis, la tapote contre certaines briques qui tremblent et s'écartent au milieu d'une pluie d'étincelles. Dès qu'il en a terminé, un passage apparaît qui révèle aux yeux ébahis d'Hermione un nouveau monde : le cœur de la Communauté Magique. Juste avant de pénétrer dans cet autre univers, Severus l'instruit une fois encore sur un ton sans appel :

"Restez auprès de moi !"

Il avance comme à son habitude à longues enjambées et elle a du mal à le suivre au milieu de cette foule bigarrée, qui est vêtue, homme ou femme, d'une longue robe noire. Curieusement, la pluie est absente de ce lieu, et l'adolescente comprend que la sorcellerie n'est pas étrangère à cet état de fait. Elle _la_ sent. Oui, elle sent dans chacune des fibres de son corps la magie qui imprègne cette rue.

Malgré l'allure rapide de Snape, elle parvient malgré tout à s'imprégner des bruits, des odeurs, des images qui composent cet environnement extraordinaire. Elle est dans un état proche de l'euphorie et ne sait où donner de la tête afin d'enregistrer le plus possible ce qu'elle découvre sous ses yeux émerveillés. Elle observe que d'autres adolescents parcourent les rues, accompagnés d'un ou plusieurs parents, en quête eux aussi de leurs fournitures.

Le sorcier pénètre dans une boutique, et Hermione a tout juste le temps de lire l'enseigne en forme de bobine de fil : _Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers_. A l'intérieur fourmille une certaine activité, entre les clients et les vendeuses qui tentent de les satisfaire. Une dame, d'une grande élégance, s'approche aussitôt d'eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Monsieur Snape, quel honneur de vous recevoir dans mon humble boutique, susurre la boutiquière en papillonnant de ses yeux pour éblouir son client prestigieux.

\- Bonjour Madame Guipure, la salue poliment Severus. Je souhaiterais que vous habilliez correctement cette jeune demoiselle qui va entrer à Poudlard.

\- Mais avec plaisir ! répond-elle, sans perdre son sourire. Voyons, dit-elle en évaluant Hermione de son œil exercé, que dirions-nous de quatre robes, d'un chapeau, d'une paire de chaussures souples pour circuler aisément dans le Collège, d'une paire de bottes en peau de dragon et de deux paires de gants ? L'une pour protéger du froid, la seconde pour les cours de Potions ?

\- Ce sera parfait, Madame. Ajoutez également une dizaine de paires de chaussettes épaisses ; les hivers sont rigoureux en Ecosse.

\- Oui, cela va de soi, admet-elle tout en prenant les mesures d'Hermione avec son galon de tissu. Je vous fais livrer le tout au Manoir ?

\- C'est bien aimable, mais je vais m'en charger," oppose-t-il tranquillement.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Snape et sa pupille ressortent du magasin non sans que d'autres éléments aient été ajoutés aux achats déjà effectués : des rubans à cheveux, trois robes d'intérieur, deux chapeaux - une capeline et une bagnolette - trois camisoles...

Ils poursuivent leurs achats chez _Fleury et Bott_ récupérer les manuels scolaires, acheter des plumes et des parchemins. Ils enchaînent chez _Wiseacres Équipements pour Sorciers_ , le _Magasin de Chaudrons_ , la _Boutique de l'Apothicaire_ , le _magasin de Quidditch_... Hermione est excitée par tout ce qu'elle découvre et se retient de s'exclamer à chacune de ses découvertes. La bourse emplie de Gallions, Noises et Mornilles rétrécit comme une peau de chagrin au fur et à mesure des dépenses.

"Maintenant, il est temps de s'occuper de votre baguette, Miss Granger," déclare Snape, en l'entraînant dans la partie sud du Chemin de Traverse.

Les yeux de l'intéressée se mettent à briller avec plus d'intensité qu'auparavant. Elle sait que la baguette du sorcier est son instrument le plus précieux, mais aussi le plus intime, qu'elle doit ne faire qu'un avec son propriétaire. Ils s'arrêtent devant une façade marron, haute et délabrée. Sur sa devanture est gravée en lettres d'or l'inscription suivante :

 _Ollivander - Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J-C_ .

Le cœur d'Hermione se met à battre furieusement. Ils pénètrent dans la boutique et la sorcière est de prime abord déçue par l'intérieur qui est sombre, d'une grande austérité et donne l'impression d'être négligé. La peinture des murs s'écaille et l'atmosphère dégage des relents de renfermé, faisant plisser son nez. L'espace est plutôt étroit, tout en profondeur. Il est pourvu de hautes étagères, où s'empilent des milliers de boîtes, qui se dressent même le long des murs fissurés et atteignent pratiquement le plafond de la pièce. Une unique chaise en bois est à la disposition des clients.

Pourtant, malgré l'aspect misérable des lieux, Hermione sait qu'elle arrive à un tournant de sa vie. Les sorciers ne sont rien sans leur baguette magique. Hermione avance sa main vers l'une des boîtes, mais sorti de nulle part, un vieil homme s'approche d'elle et l'interrompt :

"Ce n'est pas le sorcier qui choisit sa baguette mais la baguette qui le choisit, Mademoiselle, commente Ollivander. Chacune est dotée de sa propre personnalité et doit s'accorder avec son propriétaire.

\- Oh ! Veuillez m'excuser Monsieur, répond-elle précipitamment en retirant sa main. Son visage empourpré témoigne de son embarras.

\- Je vous en prie Mademoiselle, répond le marchand. Ses yeux sont si pâles et si pénétrants que la sorcière a l'impression qu'il peut lire ses pensées, même les plus profondes.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Snape. Je suis honoré de vous revoir dans mon humble échoppe. Votre dernière visite doit remonter à l'année... 1781 il me semble... énonce-t-il d'une voix chaleureuse.

\- C'est exact Monsieur Ollivander, coupe l'interpellé. Votre mémoire est infaillible. Comme vous le devinez, je souhaiterai acheter une baguette pour ma pupille Miss Granger, déclare le sorcier en se tournant vers l'adolescente.

\- Avec plaisir, Monsieur. Voyons... Quelle baguette vous correspondra le mieux, Mademoiselle... Certainement une baguette fine, souple, en bois d'olivier avec... pourquoi pas... un crin de Sombral..." explique-t-il en déplaçant les boîtes pour en atteindre une, placée sur l'une des étagères les plus élevées. Il retire le couvercle et examine l'objet d'un air satisfait.

"Allez-y Mademoiselle, essayez-la, propose le vieil homme en tendant la boîte.

Son cœur battant à tout rompre, Hermione s'empare de la baguette et ressent instantanément un flux magique qui la traverse. Elle regarde son tuteur qui semble captivé par la scène. Elle agite la tige. La réaction est immédiate : une vingtaine de boîtes tombe au sol dans un fracas indescriptible, soulevant une poussière opaque qui fait éternuer le vendeur et ses clients. Severus renvoie les particules dans le néant d'un Sort Informulé.

\- Oh ! s'écrie la sorcière en relâchant la baguette qu'Ollivander rattrape avant qu'elle ne s'écrase au sol.

\- Ce n'est rien, j'en ai l'habitude, la rassure-t-il. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux changer le bois et le cœur... Essayons le bois de vigne, avec du ventricule de dragon..."

Après quelques minutes de recherche, il découvre l'objet recherché et le propose à Hermione. Dès qu'elle la prend dans sa main, la jeune sorcière sent immédiatement que c'est elle, sa baguette. C'est comme un souffle puissant et bienveillant qui prenait possession de son être. Elle ressent une osmose entre la tige et elle, une résonnance magique qui fait vibrer chaque cellule de son corps et lui donne le vertige.

"Eh bien, je crois que vous avez trouvé votre baguette, Mademoiselle. Inutile de nous le prouver, la connexion entre elle et votre magie est une évidence, souligne-t-il.

\- Oui Monsieur, c'est elle. J'en suis persuadée, s'exclame-t-elle avec un bonheur évident en cherchant l'approbation de son tuteur qui se contente d'acquiescer de la tête.

\- Voilà qui est parfait," déclare ce dernier en sortant sa bourse pour régler la somme due, sept Gallions et trente-deux Mornilles.

Pour finir ils se rendent _Au Royaume du Hibou_. Avant d'y pénétrer, Severus prévient Hermione :

"J'espère que vous avez une idée de l'oiseau que vous souhaitez acheter pour vous servir de messager, car je n'ai guère l'intention de m'attarder dans ce lieu.

\- Oui Monsieur, ne vous inquiétez pas," affirme-t-elle.

Elle tient parole et ils ressortent peu après avec une cage à l'intérieur de laquelle est perchée une jolie chouette aux yeux jaunes et au plumage gris clair tacheté de points noirs. Ils se rendent ensuite dans l' _Animalerie Magique_ où se côtoient toutes sortes d'animaux : rats, souris, scarabées, crapauds... Hermione jette son dévolu sur un étrange chat orange qui ne cesse de la regarder avec des yeux implorants et des miaulements plaintifs. Bien que le sorcier semble désapprouver son choix, il se soumet et autorise l'achat du félin mais son visage manifeste une discrète moue dégoûtée.

Dans la rue, Snape fait appel à un livreur auquel il charge d'apporter leurs achats encombrants à leur Berline. Alors qu'Hermione vient de confier la cage de son chat à l'homme, elle se retourne et percute un sorcier qui la repousse aussitôt avec une certaine violence, en brandissant la pointe de sa canne dans sa direction. Il la regarde comme si elle n'était qu'un insecte nuisible et une sourde angoisse l'envahit. Elle sent soudain une main qui se pose sur son épaule dans un geste de réconfort.

"Mon cher Lucius, vous pardonnerez ma pupille pour son impulsivité, déclare Severus en écartant Hermione qui ressent une tension entre les deux hommes qui serrent chacun leur baguette dans leur main.

\- Oui... oui, bien entendu, répond le sorcier blond dans un simulacre de sourire qui n'atteint pas ses yeux gris pâle, _les mêmes que ceux de Drago_. Hermione tremble involontairement. Malgré sa beauté surnaturelle, le sorcier ne lui inspire aucune confiance. Il dégage de sa personne une aura malsaine qui assèche sa bouche.

\- Laissez-moi vous féliciter pour votre mariage avec... cette délicieuse Narcissa, dit Severus sur un ton doucereux.

\- Vous l'avez su ? s'enquiert Malfoy un brin condescendant en ôtant une poussière imaginaire de sa cape.

\- Comment ne point être informé alors que _La Gazette du Sorcier_ et même _Le Chicaneur_ en ont fait leurs gros titres durant une semaine ? ironise Snape. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une belle journée, j'ai réservé une table chez Fortarôme et comme vous le savez, je n'apprécie guère être en retard.

\- Cela va de soi. De mon côté je m'en vais retrouver Narcissa et Drago chez Fleury et Bott, énonce son interlocuteur sur un ton hautain avant de s'éloigner dans une allure toute aristocratique, le dos droit et la marche souveraine, en tenant sa canne comme un sceptre.

Le visage de Severus reflète la méfiance alors qu'il observe le départ de Lucius.

"Venez Miss Granger, ordonne-t-il soudainement. Je suppose que vous apprécieriez de prendre un rafraîchissement ?

\- Oh oui Monsieur, avec plaisir !" applaudit-elle en souriant largement. Sa gorge asséchée a besoin d'être hydratée.

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

L'établissement _Glaces Florian Fortarôme_ est une charmante boutique à la devanture vitrée et qui dispose d'une terrasse ombragée, ce qui la rend fort agréable l'été avec ses glycines qui retombent en grappes sur la tonnelle. Mais le sorcier ne semble pas décider à ce qu'ils s'installent à l'extérieur. L'homme ne souhaite pas devenir le centre des attentions.

Quand ils pénètrent à l'intérieur, Hermione remarque immédiatement une belle dame installée à une table ronde avec sa fille. Elle est d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Des cheveux bruns aux reflets auburn qui encadrent un visage enchanteur, aux traits fins et réguliers. Même sa robe de sorcière ne parvient pas à l'enlaidir. Elle possède des yeux bleus, de la couleur des océans, vifs et intelligents.

Elle inspire immédiatement à l'adolescente une grande sympathie. Celle-ci surprend la lueur chaude qui traverse les traits du sorcier en contemplant cette personne.

"Monsieur Snape ! Comment allez-vous ? Désirez-vous vous joindre à nous ? Nous allions passer la commande, interpelle-t-elle sur un ton amical.

\- Bonjour Clarisse, salue le sorcier, le timbre grave.

Il s'approche et prend la main tendue de la jeune femme sur laquelle il dépose un baiser léger.

\- Je suppose que c'est ta charmante pupille ? s'enquiert-elle.

\- En effet, en convient-il.

\- Soyez la bienvenue, Miss Granger, dit-elle avec un franc sourire en regardant chaleureusement la concernée. Je me présente : Lady Clarisse Ramsay, et voici ma fille Maryan.

\- Bonjour Madame, bonjour Mademoiselle, répond poliment Hermione en effectuant une révérence.

La fille ressemble trait pour trait à sa mère, les yeux y compris, hormis ses cheveux qui sont plus clairs. Son visage reflète une sympathie réelle et la jeune sorcière ressent aussitôt de l'empathie pour la demoiselle. Comme on l'y invite, elle s'assied à ses côtés tandis que son tuteur s'installe auprès de Lady Ramsay.

\- Désirez-vous prendre une glace ? Elle sont absolument divines ! invite cette dernière. Je vous conseille la chocogrenouille-bâton de réglisse, ou la citrouille-menthe-mandarine."

Hermione sourit. C'est sans conteste le plus beau jour de sa vie.

...

Le 3 août 1797

 _Chère Liz,_

 _Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer combien cette journée fut riche en évènements ! Monsieur m'a conduite au Chemin de Traverse afin que nous effectuions les achats scolaires. Si tu voyais tout ce qui est indispensable d'avoir en sa possession au Collège, c'est inimaginable !_

 _Je possède à présent une chouette grise que j'ai nommée Athéna en l'honneur de la Déesse de la Sagesse et un chat demi-fléreur que j'appellerai certainement Pattenrond (si cette créature accepte de répondre à ce nom)..._

 _Nous avons acheté un balai, mais j'avoue éprouver une grande appréhension à l'idée de me retrouver dans les airs. Tu sais comme j'ai en horreur le vide et que je suis sujette au vertige dès que je grimpe sur une quelconque hauteur. Mais je dois bien en passer par là, comme tous les sorciers..._

 _Mais le plus merveilleux, ce fut le moment de choisir ma baguette magique... Si tu savais quelles violentes émotions m'ont traversée ! Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel. Je suis à présent une sorcière, dans tous les sens du terme et dès demain Monsieur va m'apprendre à manipuler ma baguette. Dieu que j'ai hâte d'y être ! Je suis dans un tel état d'excitation que je suis certaine de ne pouvoir m'endormir, cela m'est impossible, trop de beaux souvenirs de ce jour se pressent dans ma tête. J'ai effectué des recherches sur le bois de ma baguette et ai découvert que_ le bois de vigne choisit un maître aux objectifs élevés et qui étonne souvent ceux qui pensent le connaître. _N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?_

 _Ah, il faut que je te raconte. Nous avons rencontré une belle dame chez Fortarôme avec laquelle nous avons dégusté une glace des plus délicieuses. C'est Lady Clarisse Ramsay, une connaissance de mon tuteur. Elle est d'une beauté éblouissante. Je crois bien m'être fait une amie de sa fille Maryan. Elle a un an de plus que moi et malgré son caractère assez réservé, nous nous sommes découverts beaucoup de points communs. Et nous nous retrouverons à Poudlard, même si elle entre en deuxième année._

 _Monsieur a dit que nous nous reverrions car il inviterait ces personnes au Manoir et Madame Ramsay a proposé également que je m'y rendisse quand je le souhaiterais, avec la permission de Monsieur, bien entendu..._

 _Je suis la plus heureuse des personnes !_

.

.

* Pourquoi un journal intime ? Tout simplement parce qu'il aura de l'importance plus tard dans l'histoire ;)

.

Ce chapitre s'allongeant au fil de mon écriture, j'ai décidé de le couper avant la rentrée à Poudlard...

 _Vais-je pouvoir taper sur le xylophone ? ;)_


	8. Chapter Poudlard

**Notes** : comme toujours vous avez répondu présent sur le dernier chapitre et la lecture de vos commentaires m'a procuré un plaisir immense ! Toujours plus de suivis et de mises en favoris :)

Je vous en remercie, ainsi que les personnes ayant posté une review en invité : Astara, Cassandre, Guest, Kaline, Kyara, Lilly96, Louna, mamy 83, Manon, Mathilde, WendySnape... et bienvenue à Wessem Assbai :)

Notre Hermione arrive enfin au Collège dans ce chapitre...

Excellente lecture à tous !

.

 **Chapitre VIII - Poudlard**

 **.**

 **Mais, tant que l'imagination des gens leur permettra de former de faux jugement sur notre conduite et de se décider sur de légers indices, nous serons toujours à la merci du hasard,** _Raison et Sentiments_ , Jane Austen

.

Premier septembre 1797

.

Hermione est arrivée depuis peu sur le centre relais de King's Cross, de Londres. Winky vient de partir, la laissant seule et perdue au milieu de cette foule bruyante, compacte et animée. Malgré les directives précises que lui a laissées son tuteur, une longue missive apportée par Corvus au Manoir, un sentiment mêlé d'appréhension et d'exaltation l'étreint. Bien qu'elle connaisse par cœur le numéro de la diligence qu'elle doit emprunter pour rejoindre le collège, elle ne cesse de jeter des coups d'œil sur le billet qui indique : relais de poste 9 3/4 voiture 4. C'est un numéro étrange, mais dans la Monde Magique, tout sort de l'ordinaire et elle trouve que c'est excitant.

Depuis l'achat de sa baguette au Chemin de Traverse, son tuteur lui a enseigné comment lancer les Sorts de base qu'elle avait mémorisés depuis son arrivée au Manoir. Mais quel bonheur de pouvoir réellement utiliser sa propre baguette !

La voiture doit partir à onze heures de la gare de King's Cross, pour arriver en début de soirée à Pré-au-Lard. Elle regarde la pendule sur le mur qui indique dix heures cinquante. Devant l'imminence du départ, nombre d'adolescents s'installent dans leur diligence.

 _Par Merlin, il faut que je me dépêche de trouver la mienne !_ s'inquiète-t-elle.

En cherchant la voiture 4, elle remarque non loin d'elle une famille dont chacun des membres a les cheveux roux, que ce soient la mère ou les enfants. Leurs vêtements dénotent leur appartenance à la classe moyenne, mais leur visage, constellé de taches de rousseur, dégage une bonhomie qu'elle ne reconnaît point sur les personnes alentour. Deux d'entre eux portent l'uniforme de Poudlard. Ils se ressemblent tellement qu'ils ne peuvent être que jumeaux. Il y a un autre garçon sensiblement de son âge et une fille plus jeune qui les accompagne.

Elle repère un adolescent qui a l'air aussi perdu qu'elle. Il a des cheveux d'un noir de jais en bataille et porte des lunettes rondes. Elle lui trouve une figure bien aimable et mue par une impulsion, s'approche de lui. C'est alors qu'elle le voit s'adresser à la dame aux cheveux roux, et cette dernière tend son bras vers une diligence. Hermione suit la direction de sa main et découvre la voiture qu'elle cherche. Elle se sent si soulagée !

Elle se met aussitôt à courir tandis que les jeunes sorciers chargent le toit du véhicule avec leurs malles et cages, recevant l'aide de la sorcière plus âgée qui utilise sa baguette avec une grande dextérité. Hermione réussit tant bien que mal à se frayer un passage à travers la populace et atteint la voiture alors que les adolescents commencent à s'y s'installer. Elle réussit à s'engouffrer avant qu'ils ne referment la porte sur elle.

"Tu n'as pas de bagages ? s'étonne le garçon aux cheveux roux en la dévisageant d'un regard peu amène, tandis que la voiture s'ébranle.

 _Sans doute aurait-il préféré rester entre garçons ?_ devine-t-elle en découvrant un troisième adolescent au visage joufflu et l'air inquiet.

\- Non, mon tuteur les a déjà fait transférer, je n'emporte avec moi que mon sac de voyage, précise-t-elle en prenant place sur la banquette à côté du brun aux lunettes qui affiche un air éberlué en examinant l'habitacle. Elle aussi est subjuguée en constatant que l'intérieur est nettement plus spacieux que ce qu'il devrait être en réalité si l'on se réfère au volume extérieur.

 _La magie est merveilleuse..._ songe-t-elle avec un plaisir non dissimulé, et elle est certaine que son voisin aux lunettes pense la même chose.

\- Je me présente : Harry Potter, attaque avec bonne humeur ce dernier.

\- Ron Weasley, enchaîne le rouquin en souriant.

\- Moi c'est... Neville Londubat, annonce le garçon rondouillard timidement.

\- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger," annonce orgueilleusement la sorcière, ce qui amène un sourire ironique sur le visage de ses interlocuteurs.

Le reste du trajet se passe dans une relative bonne humeur, hormis pour Neville qui semble désespéré à l'idée d'avoir égaré son crapaud Trevor. Ron montre avec fierté son rat Croûtard qui rebute un peu la sorcière. Quand Weasley lance un Sort sur son rongeur pour en changer sa couleur, il échoue et Hermione se moque de lui, s'attirant un regard hargneux de l'intéressé.

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

Ses bras sont croisés sur sa poitrine alors qu'il observe de son regard glacial les enfants qui descendent des Berlines. Il a l'air effrayant avec sa cicatrice sur son visage sévère. Il est tout de noir vêtu, portant sa robe de sorcier boutonnée jusqu'au menton. Hermione comprend pourquoi il inspire la crainte auprès des élèves. Les premières années sont terrifiés. Des murmures affolés circulent :

"C'est Snape ! Le Directeur de Serpentard !"

Presque tous connaissent le nom du professeur de Potions qui terrorise les élèves depuis une décennie. Des histoires toutes aussi plus horribles les unes que les autres circulent sur son compte, colportées par les amis, les frères ou sœurs ayant déjà étudié à Poudlard. Ne serait-il pas un vampire ? Sa haute taille, son teint blafard en sont la preuve ; sans compter son allure de chauve-souris avec sa cape noire qui, en virevoltant, accentue cette impression.

Le cœur d'Hermione se serre. Son tuteur n'est guère apprécié des élèves. C'est même un euphémisme. Hormis ceux de sa Maison qui semblent le respecter et le saluent poliment, les autres étudiants ne cachent pas le dégoût et la crainte qu'il leur inspire. L'un d'eux pousse un gémissement et un sourire satisfait étire les lèvres du sorcier. Il prend plaisir à inspirer la peur, c'est une évidence.

Elle ne reconnaît plus l'homme qui veille à son instruction depuis son enfance, qui lui permet de pratiquer l'équitation et qui, dès qu'il en a le temps, la promène en barque sur le lac de sa propriété.

Pourquoi agit-il ainsi ? Est-ce pour se faire respecter ? Il donne l'impression de chercher intentionnellement l'aversion d'autrui. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

 _Je ne le comprends pas._

Sa voix de velours s'élève, froide et cinglante coupant court à ses pensées et les chuchotements s'éteignent aussitôt.

"Vous allez vous mettre en rang, deux par deux, en silence, et vous me suivrez jusqu'à l'embarcadère. Le premier qui ne respectera pas mes ordres sera mis en retenue pour toute la semaine avec Monsieur Rusard, le concierge de l'établissement," prévient-il sur un ton sarcastique.

Certains élèves tremblent, et ce n'est certainement pas dû à la brise fraîche qui s'est levée. Docile, la petite troupe obtempère et suit le Directeur de Serpentard, tandis que le demi-géant Hagrid ferme la marche. Ce dernier a retrouvé le crapaud de Neville et le lui a rendu, provoquant chez celui-ci des bégaiements en guise de remerciement.

Ils sont à mi-chemin lorsque le sentier débouche sur la rive d'un grand lac noir. De l'autre côté de l'étendue aquatique, perché au sommet d'une montagne, s'offre à leur regard émerveillé un immense château hérissé de tours pointues et qui étincelle de toutes ses fenêtres dans le ciel étoilé. Il est énorme, imposant, flanqué de nombreuses tours et de quatre donjons surmontés des étendards qui flottent au gré du vent changeant.

Une clameur commune de ravissement s'échappe des bouches des Premières Années. Mais Snape ne les laisse pas s'attarder et reprend sa marche en direction du rivage. Plusieurs petits canots sont amarrés.

"Nous... nous devons... monter là-dedans ? s'inquiète un élève.

\- Vous préférez vous rendre au Château à la nage en compagnie du calamar ? ricane le sorcier. Je vous conseille de ne pas vous agitez quand nous serons sur l'eau, à moins que vous ne désiriez servir de repas à cette charmante créature...

Les anciens élèves rient sous cape mais veillent à ne pas provoquer d'éclats de voix trop sonores.

Un par un, ils prennent place dans les embarcations et Hermione se retrouve avec les trois garçons avec lesquels elle a partagé la diligence. Elle entend Weasley s'exclamer à mi-voix :

"Oh non, pas elle encore !"

Elle est meurtrie par ces paroles vexantes mais cache sa peine par une indifférence feinte.

Les barques, mues par une force magique sont propulsées vers l'autre rive et tout le monde débarque dans une crique souterraine. Snape fait un signe à Hagrid qui se place à l'avant avec une lanterne pour guider le convoi dans le passage montagneux jusqu'à ce qu'ils débouchent sur une vaste pelouse au pied du Château.

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

Hermione se sent redevenir la petite fille de sept ans qui découvrait le Manoir Snape il y a déjà cinq ans. Ils poursuivent leur marche et elle est encore plus impressionnée en pénétrant dans le Hall immense. Ils sont accueillis par une sorcière à l'air revêche, vêtue d'une longue robe vert émeraude.

"Décidément, les professeurs ont tous un air antipathique..." constate Harry Potter en recueillant des hochements de tête approbatifs de la part de ses camarades.

Tout le groupe de Première Année attend à l'entrée de la Grand Salle qui est éclairée par des bougies en suspension et contemple avec des yeux émerveillés la décoration des quatre longues tables surmontées chacune de leur oriflamme. De hautes fenêtres sur les côtés plus une immense derrière la table des professeurs permettent de voir à l'extérieur. Quand Hermione lève ses yeux elle est prise de vertige.

 _Oh mon Dieu quelle féerie !_

L'on dirait que le plafond a disparu, ce qui permet d'admirer un magnifique ciel sombre avec ses étoiles qui scintillent et gravitent autour de la lune brillante.

Une voix sèche et haut perchée détourne l'attention des élèves.

"Je suis Madame McGonagal la Directrice de Gryffondor et je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard, commence la sorcière. Avant que le banquet de début d'année ne débute, vous allez participer à la Cérémonie de Répartition afin d'être dirigé dans l'une des quatre Maisons de cette école : Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Serpentard et Gryffondor. Cette Maison sera pour vous une seconde famille. Je vais vous appeler par ordre alphabétique. Lorsque vous entendrez votre nom, vous vous approcherez du Choixpeau Magique et le mettrez sur votre tête. Dès qu'il annoncera le nom de votre Maison, vous le retirez, le reposerez sur le tabouret et irez rejoindre la table où sont déjà installés les autres élèves. Mais auparavant, notre cher ami va vous accueillir avec une chanson de sa composition.

Elle vient à peine de cesser de parler qu'une voix qui oscille entre le ténor et le baryton s'élève dans la salle. Tous les regards convergent vers le curieux chapeau de sorcier marron, dont une ouverture horizontale constitue sa bouche et d'où s'échappent ces paroles :

.

 _Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

 _Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

 _Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

 _Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

 _._

 _Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides,_

 _Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

 _Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

 _Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

 _._

 _Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête_

 _Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

 _Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

 _Pour connaitre votre maison._

 _._

 _Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

 _Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

 _Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

 _Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

 _._

 _Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

 _Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

 _Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

 _Et leur patience est proverbiale._

 _._

 _Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

 _Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

 _Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

 _Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

 _._

 _Vous finirez à Serpentard_

 _Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

 _Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

 _Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

 _._

 _Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

 _Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

 _Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

 _Car je suis un chapeau pensant ! *_

 _._

La chanson achevée, tous les élèves applaudissent. Les battement de mains ne sont pas encore terminés que McGonagall débute l'appel des Premières Années.

"Hannah Abbot !" clame-t-elle d'une voix de stentor.

La jeune fille est envoyée à Poufsouffle puis, un par un les enfants défilent, provoquant la liesse des élèves de leur Maison et il faut attendre Lavande Brown pour que Gryffondor accueille sa première nouvelle élève, entraînant un véritable raz-de-marée enthousiaste.

L'appel se poursuit. Les noms s'enchaînent les uns après les autres.

"Hermione Granger !" tonne la Directrice de Gryffondor.

La jeune sorcière s'avance. Son cœur bat à tout rompre et son souffle est coincé dans sa gorge. Une angoisse irraisonnée la saisit.

 _Et si le Choixpeau déclare que je ne suis pas une sorcière, que je n'ai rien à faire à Poudlard ? Que m'arrivera-t-il ?_ _Mon tuteur me reniera-t-il ? M'enverra-t-il dans un orphelinat moldu ?_ s'affole-t-elle.

Elle s'assied sur la chaise en contenant de son mieux son appréhension mais à l'intérieur de son abdomen c'est la chape de plomb. Elle prend le Choixpeau, hésite une fraction de seconde et le pose sur sa tête.

"Oh Oh ! Pourquoi avoir peur ? Vous êtes une sorcière d'une remarquable intelligence, et très puissante qui plus est... Je sens que vous accomplirez de grandes choses...

 _Comment peut-il connaître mes pensées ? Utilise-t-il la legilimancie ?_

\- Disons que je lis dans les pensées, même les plus profondes.

 _\- Oh ! Vous allez m'envoyer à Serpentard ?_ pense-t-elle en s'adressant directement au Choixpeau.

\- Serpentard ? Quelle étrange idée ! Il n'en est point question, vous êtes trop pure et innocente. Il n'existe en vous aucune malice.

Le soulagement tombe sur elle comme une vague heureuse.

 _Je voudrais aller à Serdaigle... S'il vous plaît..._

\- Serdaigle ? Il est vrai que vous possédez toutes les qualités et pourtant, je sais qu'il y a en vous un tel courage et une ténacité que je vous envoie à :

Gryffondor !"

Abasourdie, elle reste immobile quelques secondes avant de se lever et d'avancer comme un somnambule entre les travées. Elle ne voit pas l'expression ennuyée du rouquin et se dirige lentement vers la table de Gryffondor sous les applaudissements nourris de ses camarades de Maison. Elle ne voit pas Maryan qui la félicite quand elle passe près d'elle. Elle est obligée de s'asseoir dans les premières places. Une fois installée, elle en profite pour jeter un regard en direction de la table des professeurs.

Le visage de Snape est fermé. _Est-il déçu que je sois répartie à Gryffondor ?_ Elle voit les lèvres de Dumbledore s'animer tout près de l'oreille de son tuteur. Il lui parle en tapotant son épaule, dans un geste réconfortant. Elle est trop loin pour saisir leurs paroles.

"Allons cher ami, vous devriez vous réjouir Elle craint de vous décevoir, ne lui faites point grise mine, c'est un jour important pour elle. Ne vous souvenez-vous plus de votre premier jour à Poudlard ?

Severus se retient de grimacer durant le monologue de son supérieur. Comment pourrait-il oublier ce jour-là alors qu'il a vu Lily être envoyée à Gryffondor auprès de Potter et Black ? Si seulement elle avait été envoyée à Serpentard, tout aurait pu être si différent... Un nom le ramène à la réalité.

"Drago Malfoy !"

Ce dernier s'avance en fanfaronnant, sûr de lui. Quand le Choixpeau le répartit à Serpentard, il affiche un air entendu, comme si cela coulait de source. Hermione lève à nouveau les yeux vers Snape. Elle croit lire dans ses yeux une lueur de regret. Celui qu'il a considéré depuis des années comme son fils est dans sa Maison.

Puis c'est le tour des deux garçons rencontrés dans la voiture. C'est d'abord le brun avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et sa drôle de cicatrice au front. Quand son nom retentit dans la pièce, un silence surprenant s'installe. Anciens élèves et professeurs ont tous le regard fixé sur Harry Potter. De même que pour Hermione, il s'écoule un long moment avant que le Choixpeau annonce la Maison :

"Gryffondor !"

Trois secondes de silence où rien ne se passe et soudain c'est l'explosion de :

"HOURRA ! "

A la différence de la jeune sorcière, Potter semble soulagé de se retrouver dans cette Maison. Apparemment il a obtenu gain de cause auprès du Choixpeau, contrairement à elle.

Hermione jette un regard à la dérobée vers Snape. Ce dernier, à la différence de ses collègues qui applaudissent en affichant un grand sourire, présente un visage crispé, ce qui attise la curiosité de la sorcière. Le professeur de DCFM a l'air également intrigué par le jeune sorcier qu'il ne quitte pas des yeux. Le visage de ce dernier se tord et il porte une main sur sa cicatrice comme si elle le faisait souffrir. Hermione lève la tête et surprend le regard presque haineux de son tuteur sur Harry.

Comme attiré par un aimant, Severus détourne ses yeux. Les onyx et les ambres se croisent. La dureté s'estompe pour laisser place à l'habituel masque impavide.

Le vieux sorcier prend la parole en tapotant une cuillère contre un verre en étain et toute l'assemblée, élèves ou professeurs, se tait. Hermione le scrute dans les moindres détails. Albus Dumbledore, le plus célèbre magicien depuis de nombreuses générations.

 _N'a-t-il pas vaincu le mage noir Grindelwald en 1745 et découvert les douze propriétés du sang de dragon ?_ s'interroge la jeune sorcière.

Pourtant à le voir, si mince dans sa robe bleue étincelante, la chevelure et la barbe argentées croulant jusqu'à sa taille et son regard bleu si doux, il est difficile d'imaginer que ce sorcier puisse détenir une puissance magique phénoménale. Il semble tellement inoffensif ! Néanmoins c'est un fait connu de tous : il est un redoutable sorcier, sinon le plus redoutable de tous.

Après les salutations d'usage, le discours du sorcier concerne principalement les interdits : ne pas utiliser la magie dans les couloirs, ne pas s'aventurer dans la Forêt Interdite sans être accompagné d'un professeur et surtout celui de ne pas déambuler dans le corridor du deuxième étage de l'aile est, sous peine de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances...

Hermione entend les jumeaux Weasley affirmer qu'ils iront braver l'interdiction afin de savoir ce que recèle ce couloir. Ces deux-là ont l'air d'être de sacrés farceurs...

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

Après le banquet copieux et festif, Hermione se rend vers la Salle Commune de sa Maison quand le Préfet de Serpentard des Septièmes Années s'approche d'elle. Elle le regarde avec un air interrogateur.

"Vous êtes bien Miss Granger ? s'enquiert-il. Devant son hochement de tête il poursuit. Monsieur Snape vous attend dans son bureau. Suivez-moi je vais vous y conduire.

 _Que me veut-il ? Me faire part de sa déception parce que je suis à Gryffondor ?_

Ils traversent de nombreux couloirs et l'angoisse d'Hermione ne cesse d'augmenter au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchent de leur destination.

Elle frappe à la porte. Deux coups secs. Le Préfet se retire. Elle entend la voix de son tuteur qui l'autorise à entrer. Elle obtempère en se triturant les mains. Le bureau est spartiate, à l'image de celui qui l'occupe. Peu de meubles, quasiment aucune décoration si ce n'est une tapisserie représentant l'emblème de Serpentard. Elle découvre le sorcier assis derrière son bureau submergé de plumes et de parchemins.

"Prenez place, Miss Granger. Je dois vous éclairer sur certains points, commence-t-il posément.

\- Oui Monsieur," répond-elle d'une petite voix en observant le visage émacié. Elle s'assied sur la chaise désignée.

Elle prend son courage à deux mains.

"Vous êtes déçu que... je sois à... Gryffondor ?

\- Moi ? Non, bien sûr que non, répond-il dans un ton qui manque de conviction.

\- Je ne veux pas que vous me détestiez, avoue-t-elle dans un souffle.

\- Vous détester ? Morbleu ! Mais que me chantez-vous là, Miss Granger ? répond-il en se levant soudainement, piqué au vif et Hermione se sent ridiculement petite face à sa longue silhouette. Je n'ai pas à vous aimer ou vous haïr. Je suis seulement votre tuteur et votre professeur. Je dois veiller à votre bien-être et à ce que vous ne manquiez de rien mais... je ne serai jamais votre ami, c'est hélas chose impossible.

\- Oui, bien sûr, parvient-elle à articuler malgré la boule qui opprime sa gorge.

Un silence pesant s'installe. Hermione voudrait être à des lieues de là mais elle n'ose se lever sans sa permission.

\- C'est vous qui allez me haïr, finit-il par concéder.

\- Moi ? Oh non jamais ! avec la conviction inébranlable de la jeunesse.

\- Croyez-moi, vous me détesterez et ce dès la première semaine passée à Poudlard. Comprenez bien : que vous fussiez ma pupille ou non, je suis tenu de me comporter envers vous comme avec tout autre élève. Il ne sera pas question de favoritisme, ce sera même le contraire. Je ne puis accepter que mon intégrité de professeur soit mise en doute, aussi me montrerai-je plus exigeant avec vous qu'avec aucun de vos camarades, explique-t-il sur un ton impartial et clinique qui fait plus mal à Hermione que le contenu lui-même.

\- Je... comprends... finit-elle par articuler avec difficulté.

Ses yeux la piquent terriblement mais elle lutte vaillamment contre les larmes, en essayant d'avaler la boule qui obstrue sa gorge.

Ses yeux se rétrécissent quand il reprend la parole :

\- Encore un mot, avant que vous ne retourniez dans votre Salle Commune : restez éloignée de Potter et Weasley, vous m'entendez ?

\- Mais pourquoi ? rétorque-t-elle bravement. Nous sommes dans la même Maison, je vais forcément les côtoyer...

\- Il serait préférable que vous vous éloigniez d'eux, ils ne vous attireront que des ennuis... surtout Potter !"

Elle ne répond pas. Elle ne sait que lui dire. Pourquoi la met-il en garde contre des élèves de Première Année qui viennent d'arriver, et qu'il ne connaît forcément pas ? Ron Weasley est peu aimable, mais Harry Potter semble plus conciliant.

Elle a peu fréquenté de personnes de son âge. Drago la méprisait au Manoir et ils s'évitaient. Il y a Maryan bien sûr, mais comme elle est en deuxième année et qu'elle a d'autres amies, elles ne pourront guère se voir souvent. Peut-être Neville Londubat, mais il est d'une telle timidité ! Et son cher Winky ! Il lui manque déjà...

Il ne lui reste que Liz, son journal intime qui est sa plus grande confidente. Mais Liz n'est pas un être humain.

Elle ne veut pas lui mentir. Il a en horreur les mensonges et ne veut point lui déplaire. Elle reste silencieuse. Il l'étudie en silence. Il lit en elle comme dans un livre ouvert : il sait qu'elle ne tiendra pas compte de son avertissement. Il serre son poing et lâche :

"Vous pouvez vous retirez, Miss Granger, déclare-t-il assez froidement.

\- Au revoir Monsieur, laisse-t-elle passer du bout des lèvres en se levant.

 _Je le déçois. Il est fâché. Je ne veux pas qu'il m'en veuille, non, non..._ pense-t-elle le cœur lourd.

Elle fait demi-tour pour ne point qu'il voie ses larmes qui s'accumulent dans le coin de ses yeux. Elle commence à se retirer lorsque sa voix stoppe son élan.

\- Miss Granger, un instant ! l'interpelle-t-il alors qu'elle atteint la porte. Il sent qu'elle est malheureuse. Il ne peut la laisser partir dans cet état émotionnel.

Elle se retourne lentement en retenant ses sanglots, et se demande ce qu'il a encore à lui reprocher.

"Votre voyage s'est bien déroulé ? s'enquiert-il de sa voix qui a repris son timbre velouté et il lui semble que les obsidiennes perdent de leur dureté.

\- Oui Monsieur, je vous remercie, répond-elle profondément soulagée qu'il ne soit plus en colère après elle.

Un léger sourire ourle les lèvres du sorcier.

\- Bienvenue à Poudlard, Miss Granger. Si vous avez un problème concernant vos études ou votre matériel scolaire, n'hésitez pas à venir me trouver. Je ferai ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous aider, tant que cela n'interfèrera pas avec mes prérogatives de professeur ou de Directeur de Serpentard.

\- Merci Monsieur," répond-elle avec douceur.

Elle se sent tout à coup beaucoup plus légère, et le sac de nœuds dans son estomac a subitement disparu. Elle sort dans le couloir avec un grand sourire et les élèves qu'elle croise lui trouve un air un peu béat, mais elle ne les voit pas...

Elle a hâte de se retrouver seule dans son lit afin de tout raconter à Liz... Sa première journée à Poudlard, la Répartition, toutes ses impressions. Elle a tant de choses à lui confier !

.

.

* Paroles extraites du premier tome des HP, chapitre 7.

.

Vais-je m'essayer au ukulélé cette fois ?


	9. Chapter Le Maître des Potions

**Notes** : Oh vous êtes tellement fantastiques, chères lectrices et lecteurs, le ukulélé a bien fonctionné, vous pouvez me croire !

C'est tellement jouissif de lire vos commentaires :) Merci à Tralapapa pour avoir posté la 300ème review !

 _mamy 83_ : Hermione ne pouvait être répartie qu'à Gryffondor, sinon elle ne pourrait vivre les aventures avec Harry Potter...

Quelle sera l'attitude de Snape en classe ? Envers Hermione et Harry ?

Excellente lecture à tous !

.

 **Chapitre IX - Le Maître des Potions**

.

 **Depuis le commencement, je pourrais dire dès le premier instant où je vous ai vu, j'ai été frappée par votre fierté, votre orgueil et votre mépris égoïste de sentiments d'autrui** , _Orgueil et Préjugés_ , Jane Austen

.

Elle a tellement hâte d'assister au premier cours de Potions ! Elle est persuadée qu'il sera mémorable. Elle n'a pas revu son tuteur - sauf aux repas dans la Grande Salle - depuis la convocation dans son bureau et trépigne d'impatience à l'idée de le revoir. Son cœur bat dans un rythme désordonné. Les élèves se dirigent vers les profondeurs des cachots en devisant. Leurs conversations sont très animées et tournent autour de l'inquiétant Snape. Est-il aussi horrible qu'il en a l'air, ou effraie-t-il seulement par plaisir ? Est-il réellement un professeur sadique comme le suggèrent les bruits de couloir ? Ou est-ce une apparence inquiétante qu'il se plaît à montrer ?

Ils parviennent devant la classe dont la porte est ouverte et pénètrent en évitant ostensiblement le premier rang. Hermione est surprise du froid qui règne dans ces lieux inhospitaliers, aux murs sombres. Comment peut-on travailler dans des conditions si peu accueillantes ?

Le rouquin prend un soin particulier à s'installer le plus loin de la jeune sorcière. Elle se retrouve dans l'obligation de s'asseoir devant le bureau de son tuteur, mais cela ne la dérange aucunement, car elle veut ne rien perdre son enseignement.

Ce dernier entre dans la classe aussi silencieusement qu'un chat, ses robes flottant et virevoltant autour de lui comme si elles avaient leur propre vie. Il en impose de par son allure aristocratique et l'adolescente ne peut s'empêcher de l'admirer. Il se dégage de sa personne une autorité naturelle qui la subjugue. Elle lui jette un regard à la dérobée mais il ne semble pas s'apercevoir de sa présence.

Le professeur prend le parchemin posé sur son bureau et commence l'appel. Quand il arrive à son prénom, le cœur d'Hermione s'affole mais il ne daigne pas la regarder et poursuit d'une voix monocorde jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au nom de Potter. Il marque un temps d'arrêt avant de railler :

 _"Ah oui. Harry Potter. Notre nouvelle... célébrité,"_ * ce qui déclenche des rires goguenards chez les Serpentard.

Malheureusement pour Harry et Ron, Snape n'entend pas les laisser dans le fond de la classe.

"Potter et Weasley, prenez vos affaires et installez-vous ici," ordonne-t-il en désignant les places libres à côté de sa pupille.

Les interpellés grimacent mais obtempèrent, ne désirant point faire perdre des points à leur Maison. Hermione déplace ses affaires afin que le jeune sorcier, qui vient s'asseoir près d'elle, puisse poser les siennes.

Snape s'avance dans la salle et sa voix soyeuse s'élève alors dans le silence de la classe. _Elle est à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure, mais on entend distinctement chaque mot :_

 _"Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours,"_ *achève-t-il en lorgnant du côté des Gryffondor.

Durant une poignée de secondes, le temps semble être suspendu. Personne ne dit mot. Hermione est comme envoûtée par les paroles de Snape, et ne remarque pas le regard moqueur que lance Ron Weasley dans sa direction.

Ensuite, c'est l'Enfer qui se déchaîne sur la tête de Harry. Snape ne cesse de lui poser des questions complexes relatives au manuel de _Mille herbes et champignons magiques_ auxquelles il est bien incapable de répondre. Aussi s'attire-t-il les remarques acerbes du professeur. Le jeune sorcier ne comprend pas cet acharnement à son encontre. Il ne connaît point l'homme et pourtant ce dernier semble le détester au plus haut point.

 _Pourquoi me hait-il autant ?_ se demande-t-il.

Hermione admire le courage de son voisin qui ne baisse pas les yeux devant le regard glacial de Snape qui en aurait fait rentrer plus d'un sous terre.

Hermione ne cesse de lever la main pour être interrogée mais son tuteur l'ignore superbement. Les Serpentard persiflent, notamment Drago et ses camarades Crabbe et Goyle qui se moquent ouvertement de Potter et d'elle. Ron se tait mais son visage rouge brique indique que cette situation injuste l'exaspère terriblement et il fait un effort surhumain pour ne point faire envenimer les choses. Snape vient déjà de retirer des points à Gryffondor. Soudain, Harry ose suggérer au potionniste d'interroger Hermione.

C'est la phrase cinglante qui foudroie la jeune sorcière sur place :

"Arrêtez de lever votre main inutilement, vous êtes pathétique Miss Granger, " déclare-t-il sur un ton mordant.

Un bloc de glace tombe dans les entrailles de la jeune sorcière. Son visage devient blême avant de prendre la couleur de l'écrevisse. Elle se contient de son mieux mais par Merlin que c'est difficile de retenir ses larmes ! Elle mâche ses lèvres nerveusement. Des ricanements moqueurs éclatent dans son dos, ajoutant à sa misère. Elle baisse la tête, honteuse et mortifiée, priant tout bas pour que le cours se termine rapidement, elle qui se réjouissait tant d'assister à sa première séance de Potions.

"Et vous, Monsieur Potter, ajoute-t-il, vous avez gagné deux heures de retenue avec Monsieur Rusard ce soir. Je vous félicite pour être le premier élève à faire perdre des points à sa Maison et recevoir une détention dans un temps aussi court. Bravo !" assène-t-il sur un ton sarcastique.

Dieu merci, l'homme cesse enfin ses attaques verbales et le cours peut réellement commencer. Il répartit les élèves par deux, et Hermione se retrouve avec Hannah Abbot, Harry avec Ron, Neville avec Seamus Finnigan. Ils doivent préparer une potion pour soigner les furoncles. Tous suivent attentivement les indications notées au tableau que Snape a fait apparaître à l'aide d'un Sortilège. Ils s'activent à peser, couper, écraser les ingrédients qu'ils vont chercher dans le magasin situé au fond de la classe.

La douleur dans les yeux d'Hermione a agi comme un révélateur pour Severus. Il n'est guère fier de son attitude mais par Salazar ! Potter ressemble tellement à son père ! Dès qu'il l'a vu, une bouffée de haine l'a saisi et a obscurci son jugement. Il a senti la Magie Noire, latente dans ses veines qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer. Il a dû faire un violent effort sur lui-même pour ne point lui lancer un Sort Cuisant. Il était au-delà de la colère. Il faut avouer que le jeune sorcier possède la même arrogance, la même insolence qu'il a due supporter durant ses années en tant qu'étudiant dans ce même collège. Il est le sosie parfait de son géniteur sauf... _ses yeux_...

Mais des hurlements le ramènent à la réalité. Le chaudron de Neville et Seamus a fondu, et les élèves grimpent sur leur chaise pour ne point être touchés par le liquide brûlant nauséabond qui ronge tout sur son passage. Severus fait disparaître la potion d'un simple coup de baguette et réprimande Neville qui avoue avoir jeté les épines de porc-épic durant l'ébullition de la préparation, au lieu d'attendre qu'elle soit hors du feu, provoquant la catastrophe.

Londubat est envoyé à l'infirmerie avec Finnigan. La sonnerie retentit, annonçant la fin du cours et un soulagement certain se lit sur le visage des élèves qui s'empressent de ranger leurs affaires et de sortir dans le couloir en commentant cette classe si singulière.

Hermione court, remonte les escaliers et se retrouve essoufflée devant la Grosse Dame.

"Eh bien, jeune fille, vous êtes bien pressée de rentrer. Vous ne vous êtes pas montrée à la hauteur en classe ? s'enquiert aimablement le portrait.

\- Cela ne vous regarde aucunement, Madame ! réplique vertement la sorcière.

\- Fichtre ! En voilà des manières peu dignes d'une demoiselle bien élevée, rétorque la Gardienne, vexée.

Mais Hermione n'est pas d'humeur à parlementer avec le portrait et hurle pratiquement le mot de passe :

\- Palsambleu !

\- Bon, bon... Ne vous fâchez pas. Les jeunes sont d'une telle susceptibilité de nos jours..." ronchonne-t-elle en pivotant pour découvrir une large ouverture dans le mur.

La jeune sorcière se rue dans la Salle Commune de sa Maison. Elle jette son sac par terre et s'effondre sur l'un des fauteuils installés près de la cheminée en laissant glisser les larmes sur son visage. Quand elle s'en aperçoit, elle les essuie d'un geste rageur. Elle ne doit pas se montrer faible, non. Il l'avait prévenue que ce serait difficile, qu'il se montrerait dur, qu'elle en viendrait même à le détester.

Alors pourquoi souffre-t-elle autant ? Ne peut-elle relativiser ? Après tout, les autres professeurs l'ont complimentée et elle a même permis à sa Maison de gagner des points...

 _Mais lui, je ne supporte pas de lui déplaire, de le décevoir..._

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

Le 5 septembre 1797

.

McGonagall entre en coup de vent dans le Bureau de Dumbledore. Elle salue d'un mouvement de tête les autres membres de l'Ordre déjà présents.

"Je vous prie de bien vouloir excuser mon retard, avance-t-elle, mais je me devais de régler un problème qui requérait tout mon attention.

\- Nous vous comprenons. Veuillez vous installer, répond Sir Kingsley Shakelbolt, Ministre de la Magie.

La sorcière prend place entre Arthur Weasley et Alastor Maugrey, chef des Aurors.

\- Quelles sont les nouvelles de France ? s'enquiert-elle en cherchant du regard le Directeur.

L'ordre du jour porte sur la situation politique française qui inquiète certains sorciers.

\- La Terreur a cessé avec la mort de Robespierre et ses amis, merci Merlin, renseigne Dumbledore, mais le Directoire doit faire face à une grave faillite du pays. Les caisses de l'Etat sont vides et entraînent des dissensions entre les factions rivales : partisans de la Révolution et partisans d'un retour à la monarchie.

Cette nuit a eu lieu un coup d'état organisé par les premiers avec l'intervention de l'armée, commandée par le général Pierre Augereau, sous les ordres de Bonaparte. Le calme est revenu au prix de nombreuses arrestations de députés modérés, de prêtres réfractaires et d'émigrés. **

\- Ce Bonaparte, nos sources indiquent qu'il est un chef d'armée redoutable, un fin tacticien, soulève McGonagall. N'avons-nous rien à redouter de lui ?

\- Oh ! Ce n'est qu'un obscur général sans envergure, ironise Kingsley en balayant la question d'un revers dédaigneux de la main.

\- Il a pourtant défait la puissante armée autrichienne en Italie, le contre Dumbledore, alors que les troupes françaises étaient en infériorité numérique.

\- Bah ! Un simple coup de chance, affirme nonchalamment le chef des Aurors.

\- Je ne le pense pas, objecte sur un ton inhabituellement inquiet le Directeur de Poudlard. L'homme est dangereux. Ses conquêtes risquent de lui donner un aplomb et une puissance qui peuvent le conduire à la tête de la France.

\- Balivernes ! Je maintiens que l'homme n'est qu'un bouffon, persiste son interlocuteur, et qu'il n'est guère plus dangereux que la mouche qui se promène sur votre baguette.

\- Que Merlin vous entende ! Hélas je ne suis guère convaincu, insiste le vieux sorcier en chassant le diptère. Qu'en pensez-vous Severus ? s'enquiert-il sur un ton presque joyeux en incluant pour la première fois le jeune sorcier dans le débat.

\- Je suis de votre avis Monsieur. Tout porte à croire que l'homme n'en restera pas là et qu'il saisira la moindre occasion pour s'emparer du pouvoir. C'est un arriviste qui ne reculera devant rien pour obtenir ce qu'il convoite. Et il bénéficiera d'un atout de poids : l'armée qui le suivra comme un seul homme," indique posément le sorcier aux cheveux ébène.

Minerva a beau ne guère porter en estime le jeune sorcier, elle doit reconnaître que son analyse est juste.

Le débat se poursuit encore une heure, avant que Dumbledore ne clôt la réunion. Les membres autres que ceux appartenant au personnel de Poudlard se lèvent, prennent une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette, entrent dans la cheminée l'un après l'autre et annoncent leur destination avant de disparaître au milieu d'une fumée verte sous les yeux du Directeur et de ses deux adjoints.

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

"Monsieur Snape ! interpelle la Directrice de Gryffondor alors que le Serpentard commence à disparaître au détour du couloir, je dois vous parler.

\- Oui, Madame, répond-il sur un ton légèrement excédé en s'arrêtant mais sans se retourner, en espérant que sa consœur n'ait pas grand-chose à lui dire.

\- Puis-je m'entretenir avec vous quelques instants, je vous prie ? demande la sorcière sur un ton juste poli.

\- Ma foi, si ce que vous avez à me raconter ne dépasse pas deux minutes, car je n'ai guère besoin de vous préciser que de par mes fonctions j'ai énormément de travail, réplique-t-il sur un ton ennuyé en jetant un coup d'œil sur sa montre-gousset..

\- Il se trouve que certaines rumeurs sont venues à mes oreilles...

\- Parce ce que vous écoutez les racontars, à présent ? la coupe-t-il en employant un ton sardonique.

\- D'ordinaire jamais, mais là il se trouve que j'ai eu le même son de cloche de plusieurs élèves en qui j'ai une confiance absolue, affirme-t-elle sur un ton péremptoire en plongeant son regard vert dans les encres de Chine.

\- Vraiment ? se moque-t-il de sa voix dangereusement basse.

\- Oui. Vous ne vous montrez pas impartial avec certains élèves et cette attitude est indigne d'un professeur, proteste-t-elle.

\- Si vous parlez de Harry Potter, crache-t-il méchamment, sachez qu'il a mérité chaque point perdu et sa détention également.

\- Il n'est pas son père. Vous ne pouvez reporter sur un enfant le poids de la haine que vous vouiez à son père, qu'elle fût justifiée ou non, soutient-elle. Harry Potter n'est pas James, Monsieur Snape, il serait bon que vous le compreniez et que vous cessiez de le harceler. De plus il ne s'agit pas seulement de cet élève, mais également de Neville Londubat et de Hermione Granger, votre pupille...

\- Je ne vous permets pas, Madame ! siffle-t-il sur un ton menaçant en coupant la vieille sorcière qui recule d'un pas devant l'allure belliqueuse du sorcier. Je suis autant professeur que vous et je ne vous autorise pas à me donner des conseils sur ma manière d'enseigner ! Je n'ai de comptes à rendre qu'à mon supérieur, Albus Dumbledore.

Il croise les bras avant de poursuivre, sans cacher son mécontentement :

Monsieur Londubat est l'élève le plus maladroit auquel il m'ait jamais été donné d'enseigner. S'il ne fait pas sauter le château d'ici la fin de l'année, c'est que les murs de Poudlard sont protégés par toutes les entités, qu'elles soient maléfiques ou non !

Quant à Miss Granger, vous n'aviez qu'à la prendre sous votre aile il y a cinq ans. A présent il est trop tard pour des regrets, souligne-t-il en découvrant ses canines comme un loup empli de courroux. Elle est sous _mon_ autorité et je suis responsable d'elle. Je vous interdis de vous immiscer dans mes relations avec ma pupille. Point final," achève-t-il durement avec une expression féroce sur le visage.

Il ne précise pas qu'il agit ainsi afin que les Mangemorts encore en liberté, comme ce cher Lucius, doivent croire qu'il est le tuteur de la jeune sorcière sur ordre de Dumbledore - ce qui est rigoureusement exact - et qu'il exècre les Nés-Moldus. En cas de retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, sa couverture ne sera pas soufflée, il pourra faire admettre qu'il a toujours été fidèle à Voldemort...

Il sait que McGonagall ne l'apprécie guère et qu'elle a tout mis en œuvre pour que Dumbledore ne l'intègre pas dans le professorat. Elle se méfie de lui car elle est persuadée qu'il est et restera _ad vitam aeternam_ un Mangemort fidèle au Seigneur des Ténèbres et ne comprend pas la décision du Directeur et encore moins l'amitié qui lie les deux sorciers.

Avant que la Gryffondor ne puisse lui répondre - elle ressemble à un poisson hors de l'eau ce qui provoque une joie diabolique chez l'homme - il fait demi-tour et se rend à son bureau.

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

Enfin seule dans le dortoir où dorment déjà ses camarades, Hermione sort son journal intime de sa malle et avec sa baguette, lève le Sort de Protection. Elle se saisit d'une plume, pose le carnet sur ses genoux et entame la rédaction d'une main fébrile.

 _Le 12 Septembre 1797_

 _Chère Liz,_

 _Veuille me pardonner pour ne t'avoir point donné de nouvelles depuis le jour de la rentrée, mais je suis débordée de travail : devoirs écrits, ouvrages à lire, leçons à apprendre..._

 _Je ne sais que penser de ces deux premières semaines passées à Poudlard. C'est le seul Collège dans le monde à offrir le même enseignement aux individus mâles et femelles, et les cours sont mixtes, ce dont je dois me réjouir. Nous prenons nos repas en commun et pouvons étudier ensemble. Seuls les dortoirs respectent notre différence, fort heureusement. La préfète des Septièmes Années nous a raconté qu'un sort a été jeté sur les escaliers des filles, de telle sorte que si un garçon pose un pied sur la première marche et continue à avancer, une alarme se met en route et l'escalier se transforme instantanément en un long toboggan de pierre, faisant ainsi glisser l'importun jusqu'au sol de la salle commune._

 _Il y a même des fantômes qui hantent les couloirs, et celui de Gryffondor est Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, affectueusement appelé Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête. C'est un noble qui est mort décapité, mais dont la tête est restée partiellement attachée au reste de son corps !_

 _Les meilleurs professeurs sont présents à Poudlard, même si je me pose des questions pour deux d'entre eux dont je te parlerai plus loin._

 _J'adore les cours de sorcellerie, notamment Métamorphoses (Madame McGonagall trouve que j'ai du potentiel), Enchantements, Histoire de la Magie (bien que le professeur soit d'un ennui à mourir), Botanique, Astronomie : les cours ont lieu tous les mercredis soir à la Tour d'Astronomie, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, même si l'homme est étrange : il porte un turban sur la tête qui dégage une forte odeur d'ail, ne cesse de bégayer et son enseignement est plutôt succinct, je m'attendais à mieux il faut bien l'avouer... Il y a également Vol de Balai dans le parc (c'est très impressionnant et ma phobie des airs ne m'avantage pas) avec Madame Bibine qui enseigne également le Quidditch, le jeu dont je t'ai déjà parlé au Manoir après avoir lu **Histoire de Poudlard** , et bien évidemment... Potions._

 _Mais je ne reconnais plus mon tuteur. Je suis perdue. Il m'a prévenue qu'il me traiterait comme tout autre élève, mais en fait ce n'est guère le cas. Il a toujours été un enseignant strict et exigeant, mais là, c'est comme si je n'existais pas, comme si j'étais transparente. Il ne m'interroge quasiment jamais, et lorsqu'il vérifie ma potion - que je réussis toujours - il ne m'adresse jamais un mot d'encouragement ou de félicitation. Rien de rien. Je me faisais une telle joie d'assister à ses cours ! Et à présent j'appréhende de me retrouver dans la même pièce que lui. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver devant un étranger, un inconnu et j'en éprouve de la douleur. Il m'a même appelée Miss-Je-Sais-Tout la dernière fois et depuis j'entends la plupart des élèves me nommer ainsi dans mon dos. Je fais de mon mieux pour montrer un visage serein, mais mon cœur souffre de cette situation._

 _Il agit bizarrement à l'encontre de Harry Potter, l'un des élèves de Gryffondor. Il ne cesse de se moquer de lui, de le dévaloriser, et lui ôte des points même quand il ne le mérite pas. Au début je croyais qu'il le détestait, mais en fait il éprouve une profonde haine pour lui, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi puisque Harry a été élevé par des Moldus, il ne peut donc le connaître..._

 _Harry Potter est très sympathique, (contrairement à son ami Ron Weasley qui me bat froid, et je le lui rends bien). Il est célèbre auprès des autres élèves. L'on raconte qu'il a survécu au Sortilège de la Mort lancé par Voldemort sur lui quand il n'était qu'un bébé. Sa mère a voulu s'interposer pour le sauver mais a été tuée. Le Sort a ricoché sur lui, entraînant la disparition du maléfique Mage Noir et lui laissant une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front._

 _J'apprécie beaucoup Neville Londubat malgré sa timidité maladive, et je lui apporte mon aide du mieux que je puis, notamment en Potions car il craint mon tuteur plus que quiconque au Château et nous ne sommes guère à l'abri qu'il ne provoque une explosion dès que Monsieur Snape s'approche de son chaudron... L'attitude apeurée de Neville l'irrite profondément ._

 _Les autres filles de Gryffondor ne me parlent guère, hormis Phoebe Pinkerton***. Elles trouvent que je suis trop sérieuse, trop intelligente, que je ne pense qu'aux études. Elles se moquent ouvertement de moi, surtout Lavande Brown. Mais je n'en ai cure. Je suis ici pour apprendre, non point pour m'amuser. Pourtant j'en viens à regretter le Manoir, la présence rassurante de Winky et les longues chevauchées dans la campagne._

 _Même Pattenrond semble me dédaigner, c'est tout juste s'il m'accorde quelques minutes par jour de sa présence. Monsieur Rusard m'a dit l'avoir vu chasser les souris et rats qui peuplent les cachots._

 _Je vois rarement Maryam, à mon grand regret. Mais lorsque nous pouvons nous retrouver, nous en sommes toutes deux fort heureuses. Elle m'a annoncé qu'à la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard qui aura lieu la semaine prochaine, sa mère nous attendrait afin que nous prenions le thé chez Madame Pieddodu. J'ignore si l'on me permettra de m'y rendre, aussi vais-je devoir demander à mon tuteur son autorisation. Pourvu qu'il me l'accorde !_

 _Il est tard, je vais me coucher afin d'être en forme demain matin. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit chère amie._

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

La Grande Salle est animée à l'heure du dîner. Hermione s'assied près de Neville en saluant ses camarades, mais ces derniers ne lui répondent que du bout des lèvres. Les conversations vont bon train au milieu du cliquetis des couverts contre les assiettes, et pourtant un malaise plane que la sorcière est incapable de définir. Elle ne remarque pas les coups de coude que se donnent les élèves en la regardant avec un air sournois.

Elle observe avec de grands yeux Weasley attaquer sa cuisse de poulet comme un cannibale qui n'a rien eu à se mettre sous la dent depuis des jours. Dégoûtée, elle détourne son regard et découpe lentement son filet en petits cubes. Elle a peu d'appétit et ne prend que quelques bouchées. Elle joue machinalement avec la mie de pain qu'elle a retirée du quignon, formant de petites sphères identiques.

"Ron Weasley, vous ne pouvez pas manger correctement ? lance-t-elle subitement en voyant de la sauce couler sur le menton du rouquin. Vous êtes écœurant !

\- Oh ! Mademoiselle la Princesse de Gryffondor trouve que je ne suis pas assez délicat ? la raille-t-il en prenant une voix de fausset qui fait rire la table.

\- Comment osez-vous vous moquer ! Je n'ai jamais prétendu être une princesse, espèce de... de pauvre ignare ! s'étrangle-t-elle tout en regrettant ses paroles malheureuses une fois sorties de sa bouche.

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas l'élève le plus intelligent de Poudlard, mais moi au moins je ne suis pas _la pupille_ de la Chauve-Souris des Cachots qui se donne des grands airs ! exulte-t-il avec un ton pervers.

Hermione a la sensation de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Elle éprouve des difficultés à respirer.

 _Comment cet idiot peut-il savoir que Snape est mon tuteur ? Qui a bien pu l'en informer ? Je me suis bien gardé de le dire..._

Ils ont sensiblement élevé la voix et Hermione se rend soudainement compte que les bavardages se sont calmés et qu'un silence mortel plane dans la salle. Tous les regards, des élèves comme des professeurs, sont dirigés sur eux. Elle lève les yeux et croise les obsidiennes emplies d'une colère froide comme l'Arctique. Snape tourne la tête, se lève et sort dans un envol de cape furieux.

 _Oh non ! Il a tout entendu ! Que va-t-il imaginer ? Non, non !_

Brûlante de rage et de honte, Hermione quitte la pièce en courant presque. Elle perçoit des applaudissements en passant près de la table des Serpentard. Elle a le temps d'apercevoir Drago qui frappe entre ses mains sur un rythme lent et saccadé, le visage rayonnant.

 _C'est lui ! C'est lui qui a lâché l'information !_ comprend-elle subitement.

Elle s'élance vers les escaliers et pose un pied sur la première marche quand une main de fer agrippe son poignet et l'entraîne dans une salle de classe vide.

.

.

* Passage extrait du tome I de HP

** Evènements historiques rigoureusement exacts

*** Gryffondor de mon invention

.

Jouerais-je du djembé cette fois-ci ?


	10. Chapter Hermione en Danger

**Notes** : merci à tous/toutes pour votre fidélité et vos reviews qui contribuent largement à ma motivation et me soufflent l'inspiration... Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez ;)

Je suis désolée pour la fausse joie samedi dernier : j'ai remanié le chapitre 9, et lorsque j'ai voulu le reposter, FFN l'a publié comme s'il était un nouveau chapitre... C'est la première fois que cela arrive...

Les événements historiques décrits dans le chapitre 9 sont parfaitement exacts. Nous sommes en 1797, pas encore en 1799, qui elle sera l'année du Coup d'Etat qui portera Bonaparte au pouvoir...

Excellente lecture à tous !

La rumeur est répandue : Snape est le tuteur d'Hermione... Les relations entre Hermione et Ron vont-elles s'améliorer ?

.

 **Chapitre X - Hermione en Danger**

.

 **Qui sourit n'est pas toujours heureux. Il y a des larmes dans le cœur qui n'atteignent pas les yeux** , Jane Austen.

 _Elle s'élance dans les escaliers quand une main de fer agrippe son poignée et l'entraîne dans une salle de classe vide._

.

La porte se referme brutalement, un Collaporta suivi d'un Muffliato sont aussitôt lancés par Severus qui relâche la sorcière et inspire profondément pour retrouver son calme. Les yeux ambrés reflètent la peur, ceux de l'homme une amère déception qui tord les entrailles de l'adolescente. Elle baisse ses yeux devant l'intensité du regard charbonneux.

"Sacrebleu ! Vous allez vous expliquer, Miss Granger. Quelle idée folle a germé dans votre tête pour provoquer un tel esclandre dans la Grande Salle et claironner sur tous les toits que je suis votre tuteur ? explose-t-il mais sans véritable violence.

Il n'a pas besoin de l'employer, elle tremble devant lui, raide et tendue comme la corde d'un arc, le visage défait. Il lui suffirait de claquer des doigts pour qu'elle s'effondrât.

\- Je suis désolée Monsieur, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, implore-t-elle en tordant ses mains. C'est Ron Weasley qui m'a...

\- Croyez-vous que je n'ai pas assisté à votre altercation ? Ne pouvez-vous vous garder votre bouche fermée ? Il me semble vous avoir conseillé de vous tenir à l'écart de ces olibrius, ajoute-t-il en se forçant à adoucir sa voix devant l'évidence de son désarroi. Pourquoi leur avoir dit que vous êtes ma pupille ? Ne comprenez-vous pas que vous allez souffrir des quolibets de vos camarades qui ne perdront pas une occasion de vous jeter à la figure que l'infâme Maître des Potions est votre tuteur et que vos performances en sont le fruit ?

\- Je n'ai rien dit, je vous le jure Monsieur, supplie-t-elle avec l'accent du désespoir qui touche malgré lui une corde sensible. C'est... c'est Drago qui a répandu l'information, je... j'en suis persuadée, lâche-t-elle en bafouillant lamentablement.

Elle sent une chaleur qui brûle ses joues et sait qu'elle rougit intensément.

\- Comment osez-vous accuser Drago ? demande-t-il le visage redevenu dur.

\- Je... je le suppose. Il ne m'a jamais apprécié et il... avait l'air si content là, à l'instant dans la Grande Salle...

\- Cela ne fait pas pour autant de lui un coupable, Miss Granger. Je ne pense pas vous avoir inculqué cette moralité douteuse," siffle-t-il entre ses dents.

Elle ne sait que lui répondre. Ses paroles lui font si mal. Conservera-t-il cette mauvaise opinion d'elle ? Pourtant, au fond d'elle, elle sait qu'elle a raison et que Drago est bien l'instigateur de la manigance. Mais peut-il le croire ? Le veut-il vraiment ?

Il reste silencieux une minute, sans cesser d'étudier son visage innocent. Sa colère retombe aussi vite qu'elle s'est développée. Elle n'est pour rien dans la divulgation de ce fait. Il ne doutait d'ailleurs point que la nouvelle se répandrait comme une traînée de poudre dans les couloirs du château, mais pas aussi tôt. Oui, certes pas aussi vite. Maudit Drago qui lui fait payer le reniement dont il a été l'objet. il lui faudra prendre le jeune sorcier entre quatre yeux afin qu'il cesse de harceler sa pupille.

"Je vous crois, dit-il finalement. Mais agissez au mieux afin de ne point vous retrouver dans une situation gênante. Vous pouvez y aller, déclare-t-il en levant sa baguette pour lever les Sortilèges de Silence.

Le soulagement est tel pour Hermione qu'elle laisse échapper un profond soupir.

\- Monsieur, j'ai une faveur à vous demander... l'interrompt-elle en mettant beaucoup de douceur dans sa voix.

\- Oui Miss Granger ? s'enquiert-il en abaissant la tige de bois.

\- Samedi a lieu une sortie à Pré-au-Lard et j'aurais besoin de... votre permission pour m'y rendre.

\- A Pré-au-Lard ? s'étonne-t-il. Vous êtes bien trop jeune pour participer. Je ne tiens pas à ce que vous fassiez de mauvaises rencontres, explique-t-il les sourcils froncés.

\- Mais, c'est que Maryan m'accompagnera car nous rejoindrons sa mère au Salon de Thé de Madame Pieddodu," insiste-t-elle sur un ton suppliant.

A l'évocation du nom de sa maîtresse, le sorcier se raidit et sa main se crispe sur sa baguette. un éclat particulier s'allume dans ses yeux qui se plissent. Il n'a pas revu sa maîtresse en privé depuis presque un mois. Ils se sont seulement vus lors de la réunion du Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard qui a eu lieu en début d'année scolaire et dont elle assume la fonction de Présidente avec Lucius Malfoy comme adjoint. Le rappel de la jeune femme lui fait soudainement prendre conscience qu'elle lui manque : son sourire, son regard troublant, l'éclat particulier de sa peau, son rire...

Hermione lit les émotions qui se peignent sur le visage d'ordinaire impassible de son tuteur. Un pincement inexplicable étreint sa poitrine.

 _Il l'aime. Il aime Lady Ramsay_ , devine-t-elle.

Elle ne sait si elle doit se réjouir ou s'attrister de cette évidence, car elle apprécie beaucoup la mère de son amie : elle est une belle et bonne personne. Mais au fond d'elle il y a comme une souffrance qu'elle est incapable d'interpréter.

"S'il vous plaît Monsieur. Je n'ai pas d'amis dans le Collège, hormis Maryan, et je ne la vois guère, implore-t-elle encore une fois. Et puis... Personne ne recherche ma compagnie... avoue-t-elle du bout des lèvres en piquant un fard.

Snape sort enfin de son silence.

\- Vous n'êtes ni ne serez la dernière à connaître la solitude à Poudlard, Miss Granger. C'est malheureusement souvent le cas des adolescents trop intelligents. Certains élèves éprouvent des difficultés à se faire une place dans notre monde, à cause de la jalousie qu'ils inspirent à leurs pairs. Ils sont rejetés parce que trop différents."

Il y a dans le ton de sa voix une fêlure qui l'interpelle.

 _Il me trouve intelligente ? Qui pourrait me jalouser ? A-t-il connu la même situation quand il était étudiant ?_ s'interroge-t-elle.

\- J'accepte que vous vous y rendiez, acquiesce-t-il, mais sachez que je serai présent pour encadrer un groupe d'étudiants dont vous ferez partie avec Miss Ramsay, et je vous surveillerai plus particulièrement. Je vous accompagnerai également chez Madame Pieddodu.

\- Merci Monsieur ! répond-elle, le visage devenu rayonnant.

\- Je vous fournirai une somme d'argent assez conséquente afin que vous achetiez ce qui vous fait défaut. Mais apprenez à gérer vos dépenses, Miss Granger.

\- Bien entendu, je serai prudente avec mes emplettes. Je vous remercie infiniment Monsieur.

\- Allez, il est temps que vous retourniez en classe."

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

Samedi 20 septembre 1797

Hermione est si heureuse de marcher sur le sentier qui mène au village. Bien que le temps ne soit pas particulièrement clément, elle ne peut s'empêcher de fredonner un petit air que Maryan ne tarde pas à entonner avec elle. Leurs voix se complètent à merveille. Celle de Miss Ramsay, dans les tonalités de soprano, aigue mais douce, et celle de la Gryffondor, aux riches sonorités d'alto, plus puissante. Non loin de là Snape les observe et est agréablement surpris par le joli duo vocal que les adolescentes forment. Leurs voix conjuguées remuent quelque chose en lui. Rien d'exceptionnel, de très important, et pourtant il a l'impression que le ciel est plus clair et que la journée s'annonce belle.

Toutes deux escomptent bien effectuer quelques achats avant de rejoindre Lady Ramsay. Hermione jubile à la pensée de connaître quelques heures de semi-liberté à l'extérieur de Poudlard, même si son tuteur n'est guère loin d'elles et les surveille de son regard sombre.

Quand la cohorte d'élèves autorisés à la sortie parvient à l'entrée du village, une clameur de joie sort de la bouche des adolescents. Ils découvrent un village pittoresque, composé de petites chaumières et de magasins. Ils prennent la rue transversale à la principale alors que des groupes de deux à quatre personnes s'établissent et s'éparpillent dans les rues.

Les deux amies commencent par se rendre chez _Scribenpenne_. Hermione achète trois plumes de qualité, celles qu'elle a eu au Chemin de Traverse sont déjà abîmées suite à une utilisation trop intense. Elles poursuivent leurs emplettes dans différentes boutiques, en babillant gaiement.

Vers dix-sept heures, les sorcières se dirigent vers la boutique de Madame Pieddodu. Hermione ressent un sentiment d'exaltation à l'idée de pénétrer dans ce lieu dont on dit qu'il est si raffiné. Elle n'est pas déçue. Tout est conçu pour apporter satisfaction aux clients désireux de déguster un thé au caramel ou une pâtisserie parfumée à la violette ou à la rose.

Le mobilier se décline dans les nuances de bleu, ce qui rappelle avec émoi à Hermione sa jolie chambre au Manoir.

Lady Ramsay est déjà présente, et agite gracieusement sa main dans leur direction. Hermione a l'impression de revivre la sortie au Chemin de Traverse, quand elle a rencontré pour la première fois la mère de Maryan. Après les salutations d'usage, les adolescentes s'asseyent l'une à côté de l'autre, tandis que son tuteur prend place près de Clarisse. Une douce flamme brûle au fond de ses yeux sombres dès que ses yeux se posent sur la jeune femme.

Ils sont dans une conversation animée lorsque la salle s'obscurcit soudainement Des _Oh !_ émerveillés fusent des tables alentours. Dans les airs flotte un gâteau agrémenté de bougies allumées qui se dirige lentement vers leur table.

Des lettres scintillantes et multicolores s'échappent des flammèches pour former en suspension les mots :

"Joyeux anniversaire Hermione !"

D'abord désorientée, une émotion intense submerge la sorcière.

 _Oh ! Ils ont pensé à mon anniversaire ! Moi qui pensais qu'il avait été oublié hier..._

Une salve d'applaudissements venue de toutes les tables salue l'annonce. Maryan se jette dans ses bras et l'embrasse sur les joues.

"Nous vous avons bien eue, Hermione ! Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce que nous fêtions votre anniversaire !" s'écrie joyeusement la jeune sorcière.

Hermione se contente de sourire, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Madame Pieddodu, une femme petite et bien en chair vient elle-même découper le gâteau. L'adolescente a l'honneur de le goûter la première, sous le regard chaleureux de son entourage. Elle cherche à croiser le regard de son tuteur mais celui-ci semble captivé par l'arrondi de l'épaule de sa jolie voisine.

"Il est absolument succulent, avoue-t-elle avant de replonger sa fourchette à dessert dans l'onctueux à la rose, son parfum préféré.

C'est alors qu'elle perçoit le geste tendre et intime de Lady Ramsay qui serre discrètement la main de son tuteur posée sur le bord de la table.

La dernière bouchée lui laisse subitement comme un goût amer.

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

Bal d'Halloween, vendredi 31 octobre

.

Hermione admire la Grande Salle transformée pour l'occasion en salle de bal magnifiquement opulente, illuminée par des chandeliers et d'énormes bougies en laiton ornées à chaque coin. De grands rideaux de velours bordent les murs, et retombent en lourds plis jusqu'à caresser le sol. D'imposants bouquets de fleurs exotiques ont été installés autour de la pièce. Leur parfum floral se mêle à celui des parfums coûteux des sorcières, ce qui permet de créer une atmosphère rêveuse, presque étouffante.

Hormis les citrouilles réparties régulièrement sur les tables et remplies de jus, rien ne laisse supposer que l'on fête Halloween.

La jeune sorcière remarque non loin d'elle le Directeur de Poudlard et son tuteur engagés dans une discussion animée.

 _De quoi peuvent-ils bien s'entretenir ?_

"Croyez-moi Monsieur, Quirrell suinte la Magie Noire par tous les pores de sa peau, affirme le Serpentard. Chaque fois que je suis près de lui je la sens, forte, puissante, envahissante et qui fait vibrer mon noyau magique. Vous savez que je suis versé dans ce domaine. Elle m'attire et me repousse tout à la fois. L'homme est plus dangereux qu'il n'y paraît. Sous ses dehors débonnaires, son âme est plus corrompue que la mienne, ce qui est peu dire.

\- Je ne conteste pas votre assertion mon ami, mais nous ne possédons aucune élément à charge contre lui. Nous ne pouvons le dénoncer aux Aurors sans leur présenter des preuves tangibles.

Snape hausse les épaules dans un geste fataliste et s'éloigne du Directeur. Ses yeux se mettent subitement à briller : une délicieuse créature vient de faire son entrée dans la pièce. Il ne voit plus qu'elle.

\- Veuillez m'excuser mais je dois vous abandonner, explique-t-il en s'éloignant du Directeur dont le regard se met à pétiller.

Elle éclipse toutes les sorcières présentes. Ses cheveux, un brun brillant constitué de boucles anglaises, sont empilées élégamment sur sa tête. La pure et simple blancheur de sa robe contrastent avec la nuance inhabituellement dorée de sa peau - certainement un Charme Glamour -. Ses yeux bleus scintillent, ses lèvres charnues sont délicatement peintes d'une teinte abricotée et laissent entrevoir des dents blanches.

Minerva observe avec un œil critique le Maître des Potions qui traverse avec aisance la salle, donnant l'illusion parfaite d'un prédateur avec sa démarche féline. Il se dirige vers Lady Ramsay qui, en tant que membre du Conseil d'Administration, a été conviée au bal ainsi que Lucius Malfoy qui a décliné l'invitation. La Gryffondor ne comprend guère l'attirance qu'éprouve manifestement la jeune femme envers le sorcier.

Il est l'incarnation du pouvoir, de la grâce, mais l'on sent une violence à peine contenue, sous la façade soigneusement élaborée d'un gentleman élégant, comme celle d'un guépard. Il n'est pas un gentilhomme, bien que les beaux vêtements de soirée : les culottes noires, la chemise blanche, le gilet crème et le frac noir puissent prétendre le contraire. Pas non plus un Monsieur, mais un diable, le Diable lui-même dans un déguisement d'homme honnête.

Le couple s'écarte discrètement dans un renfoncement.

La soirée se déroule dans une ambiance légère et bonne enfant.

Hermione, simple spectatrice soupire, frappe du pied sur le carrelage pour marquer la mesure de l'orchestre qui joue des airs enlevés. En retrait derrière les longues tables recouvertes d'une nappe blanche, elle regarde machinalement l'horloge qui occupe le mur. Il est vingt-trois heures. Son tuteur lui a refusé de porter une robe de soirée en prétextant sa jeunesse. Sa vêture est simple : une robe de sorcière au ton sombre. Seul un ruban argenté qui retient ses cheveux ajoute une note raffinée.

 _Je suis tout simplement insignifiante_ , constate-t-elle.

Autour d'elle la foule converse, rit, s'amuse et les danseurs virevoltent au centre de la pièce. Les bruits de conversations remplissent l'air, tandis que les sons de la musique égrenés par les musiciens de l'orchestre se mélangent avec tous les autres sons.

Elle est seule. Désespérément seule au milieu de toute cette agitation. Personne ne l'a invitée à danser. Dumbledore lui a adressé quelques mots avec un grand sourire pour la complimenter sur ses succès scolaires. Lady Ramsay et son tuteur discutent quand ils ne dansent pas. Ils forment un si beau couple, avec leurs cheveux sombres qui s'accordent ! Maryan ne quitte pratiquement pas son cavalier, William Peters avec qui elle semble follement s'amuser. Elle surprend plusieurs fois Padma, Parvati et Lavande qui la regardent et se mettent à ricaner derrière leur verre.

Elle étudie son environnement : tout le monde donne l'impression de profiter de la fête, même Weasley devant elle qui s'empiffre de muffins. Hormis Harry qui observe de temps en temps, avec un regard franchement soupçonneux, Snape évoluer sur la piste de danse.

Elle commence à se servir un verre de jus de citrouille lorsque la conversation des deux amis parvient à ses oreilles.

"Je suis persuadé que Snape cherche à s'approprier un objet magique qui se trouve dans le château. C'est un ancien Mangemort, il nous faut l'avoir à l'œil, suggère Harry.

\- Bah, tu crois vraiment qu'il y a quelque chose au deuxième étage ? brocarde Weasley.

\- Oui, j'en suis certain, et Snape veut l'avoir, affirme le brun. N'oublie pas que nous l'avons vu rôder près de l'escalier interdit juste avant le Bal.

 _De quoi parlent-ils ? Pourquoi se méfient-ils de mon tuteur ? Non, il ne peut être un Mangemort, pas lui !_

"La Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ne danse pas ? rétorque Ron en hurlant afin que sa voix couvre le brouhaha ambiant.

\- Non, on dirait qu'elle est partie. La fête ne semble pas l'intéresser, répond Harry sur le même ton.

\- Allons, disons plutôt qu'avec son ego surdimensionné, ses cheveux broussailleux et ses grosses dents, personne n'a envie de l'inviter à danser, pas même la Chauve-Souris !" se moque le rouquin en s'esclaffant bruyamment.

C'est comme un coup de poignard qui perfore le cœur de la jeune sorcière. La goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Elle repose précipitamment son verre dont le liquide se répand sur la table et s'enfuit de la salle, aveuglée par les larmes. Elle n'entend pas Harry, qui l'aperçoit en train de courir, reprocher à son camarade ses quolibets.

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

Hermione se précipite dans les toilettes des filles. Elle se moque des larmes qu'elle ne cherche pas à retenir, qui coulent et l'enlaidissent.

 _Je ne sers à rien. Personne ne se soucie de moi. Pas même lui._

Une pensée terrible se fait jour : celle de ne pouvoir suivre une scolarité dans de telles conditions, en étant la risée de tous les étudiants.

 _Je dois quitter le château. Snape acceptera-t-il de me renvoyer au Manoir ? Je ne puis rester ici. S'il refuse, je m'enfuirai. Loin. Loin de tout, loin du Monde magique, loin de lui._

Une odeur nauséabonde la tire de ses pensées moroses avant qu'un fracas épouvantable ne la fasse sursauter. Elle lève la tête et dans le reflet du miroir elle croit voir un monstre à travers les larmes qui l'aveuglent.

Elle se retourne. Un géant la regarde et il est bien réel. Immense. Plus grand que Hagrid. Sa peau a la couleur de la pierre, grise et terne. Ses bras sont tellement longs qu'ils touchent pratiquement le sol. Il tient une énorme massue dans sa main droite.

"Qu'est-ce que... que vous... vous voulez ?" demande Hermione avec désespoir, une note légèrement hystérique dans sa voix, le dos collé contre le mur.

Elle est tétanisée par la peur et ne peut faire aucun mouvement. Son esprit semble se déconnecter de la réalité. Elle sent sa gorge se resserrer. Elle ne peut plus déglutir. Son cœur bat si violemment dans sa poitrine qu'elle en est prise de vertige.

Le Troll ne répond pas - la comprend-il seulement ?- Il se contente de grogner, de pencher sa tête sur le côté et de la regarder avec ses yeux torves. Il tend son bras et l'attrape par la taille entre ses doigts boudinés, lui coupant presque la respiration.

Les pensées défilent rapidement dans sa tête. Elle va mourir là, dans les toilettes de Poudlard. Elle ne _le_ reverra pas. Elle ne _lui_ manquera pas. Ni à _lui_ , ni à personne.

Quand le monstre amorce le geste de la jeter contre le mur, elle sait que tout est fini et ferme ses yeux en attendant l'impact.

"Hé le gros ! Viens par ici ! hurle Ron Weasley en lançant de toutes ses forces sur le crâne épais un robinet ramassé au hasard sur le sol.

Ce dernier se retourne subitement en laissant tomber Hermione qui échoit lourdement au milieu des gravats et perd connaissance. Pendant que le rouquin essaie de détourner l'attention du Troll en l'invectivant, Harry cherche à l'atteindre. La massue du monstre s'élève dans les airs et retombe lourdement sur son propriétaire qui s'écroule comme une masse sur le sol, provoquant la chute de deux lavabos et soulevant une poussière âcre et épaisse.

Snape jaillit presque immédiatement, guidé par le bruit et les cris des adolescents. Quirrell a surgi peu auparavant dans la Grande Salle en hurlant qu'un Troll se trouvait dans le château. Remarquant l'absence de sa pupille, il s'est lancé à sa recherche, en suppliant Merlin et Salazar qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé de fâcheux. Les vociférations provenant des toilettes des filles ont guidé ses pas.

Le Serpentard enregistre la scène d'un coup d'œil et découvre Potter et Weasley, échevelés, leur baguette pointée sur le Troll étendu par terre qui commence à reprendre connaissance. Quelques gestes gracieux de sa baguette, et la créature se retrouve quasi instantanément ligotée par des liens magiques. Il tourne la tête.

Elle est là. Inerte sur le carrelage. Le teint et les cheveux crayeux.

Son cœur gèle.

Il se jette à genoux auprès d'elle. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard ! Il jette un Sort de Diagnostic sous le regard stupéfait des deux garçons qui n'ont jamais vu le Maître des Potions afficher un tel émoi.

 _Merci Merlin ! Elle est vivante ! Inconsciente mais vivante !_

D'une main tremblante, il écarte les cheveux de son visage recouvert de plâtre. Il découvre des ecchymoses sur le côté droit, avec les larmes qui ont creusé des sillons le long de ses joues. Il y a d'autres blessures sur son bras, et devine qu'il y en a autant sur son dos et ses jambes. Il serre les dents de colère. Il aurait dû être là, pour la protéger, comme il en a fait le serment à Dumbledore.

"Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquiert-il sur un ton sévère en s'adressant aux jeunes sorciers.

Les interpellés se regardent, hésitent, avant que Potter ne se décide à prendre la parole.

\- Nous avons vu Miss Granger sortir de la Salle, et quand nous nous sommes aperçus qu'elle ne revenait pas, nous avons décidé de partir à sa recherche, déclare Harry sans avouer qu'ils sont responsables de la fuite de la sorcière. Nous avons entendu ses cris et l'avons découverte ici, entre les mains du Troll. Ron a fait diversion pendant que j'essayais d'abattre le monstre.

Severus sent que l'histoire racontée par Potter n'est pas l'entière vérité.

\- Nous règlerons ce problème plus tard, déclare-t-il sèchement. Allez prévenir Madame Pomfresh que j'apporte une blessée à l'infirmerie afin qu'elle prépare un lit.

\- Oui Monsieur, nous nous dépêchons de la prévenir," répond Harry en entraînant son comparse vers le couloir. Ils amorcent un pas vers l'extérieur lorsqu'une voix haut perchée, identifiable entre toutes les cloue sur place :

"Que se passe-t-il ici ? Diantre, un Troll s'est effectivement introduit dans le Château ! Qu'est-il arrivé ? apostrophe McGonagall qui découvre la scène de désolation. Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce..."

Elle s'interrompt en entrevoyant Hermione soutenue par Snape.

"Messieurs Potter et Weasley, veuillez vous rendre dans mon bureau et m'y attendre afin que vous me racontiez votre version des faits, ordonne-t-elle assez rudement au jeune sorcier.

\- Mais Madame, s'empresse de répondre le concerné, le professeur Snape nous a demandé de prévenir Madame Pomfresh qu'Hermione Granger est blessée...

\- Alors ne perdez pas de temps pour vous rendre à l'infirmerie et ensuite venez m'attendre dans mon bureau, réplique-t-elle. Je vais m'occuper de cette créature.

Durant cet échange McGonagall n'a cessé d'observer son collègue dont elle découvre une nouvelle facette : l'homme est capable d'éprouver de la sollicitude envers un être humain, Gryffondor qui plus est.

\- Vous sentez-vous capable de marcher ? demande Severus à sa pupille qui sort lentement de son inconscience.

\- Euh oui, je le pense, Monsieur, murmure-t-elle dans un simulacre de sourire. Elle se relève péniblement mais dès qu'elle est en position verticale, un violent vertige la saisit. Elle vacille et avant de toucher le sol, deux bras puissants la rattrapent et la soulèvent comme si elle ne pèse pas plus qu'un fétu de paille.

\- Aïe ! hurle-t-elle en tressaillant lorsque Snape la saisit par les épaules.

Ce dernier laisse échapper un juron en relâchant son étreinte. Il stabilise la jeune sorcière dans ses bras et sort de la pièce en enjambant les gravats sous le regard songeur de sa collègue.

\- Je vous emmène à l'infirmerie. Vous avez certainement une côte fêlée. Ne résistez pas, j'essaierai d'être aussi doux que possible, explique-t-il en se déplaçant dans le couloir avec son précieux fardeau.

Si ce n'était cette insupportable douleur qui la taraude, Hermione serait heureuse. C'est la première fois que son tuteur la prend dans ses bras. Elle entend profiter de ces instants de grâce au maximum Les fragrances de ses cheveux imprègnent son système olfactif. Elle sourit de contentement.

Quelques minutes lui suffisent pour atteindre l'infirmerie et déposer sa pupille sur le lit indiqué par l'infirmière qui tient une fiole entre ses doigts. Hermione grimace de douleur malgré le soin pris par le sorcier pour l'installer. Snape observe sa collègue ausculter l'adolescente. Elle ne détecte aucun dommage irréparable.

Le soulagement envahit Severus comme une vague puissante.

"Buvez Miss Granger," ordonne gentiment Pomfresh alors que Severus prend congé, rassuré de savoir que sa protégée est entre de bonnes mains.

Il lui faut retrouver son supérieur. Il soupçonne fortement que le Troll dans le Collège est une diversion provoquée par Quirrell pour se rendre au deuxième étage. Il ne doit pas perdre de temps et prévenir Dumbledore.

.

Il revient une heure plus tard. La sorcière a repris des couleurs. Elle le suit du regard alors qu'il s'avance vers son lit. Il boîte légèrement. Il prend une chaise et s'assied. Son visage est marqué par la douleur.

 _Que lui est-il arrivé ?_ s'inquiète-t-elle.

"Je vous remercie Monsieur pour m'avoir amenée ici. Madame Pomfresh m'a donné une Potion de Guérison pour la côte fracturée.

\- Souffrez-vous encore ? se renseigne-t-il de sa voix veloutée.

\- Non Monsieur, je n'ai plus mal à présent, déclare-t-elle.

Il prend son menton entre ses longs doigts. Ses yeux ambrés sont incapables de lui mentir. Il plonge ses obsidiennes dans ses prunelles Whisky.

\- Ne vous avais-je point défendue de vous acoquiner avec Potter et Weasley ? interroge-t-il sur un ton dur.

\- Pardonnez-moi de vous contredire mais... vous vous trompez : ils m'ont sauvée. S'ils n'avaient point été là, je... je pense qu'à l'heure actuelle je serai... morte, confie-t-elle dans un souffle.

 _Comment peut-elle défendre Potter et Weasley ?_ pense-t-il en sentant la colère remplacer son inquiétude.

\- Ne dites pas de bêtises ! je serai arrivé à temps, affirme-t-il mais il sait qu'il ment et qu'il s'en est fallu de peu qu'elle perde la vie. Il s'en veut tellement en la voyant couverte de meurtrissures.

\- Je sais que j'aurais dû d'utiliser la magie mais... je n'ai rien pu faire, avoue-t-elle la lèvre tremblotante. J'avais si peur !

\- Vous n'avez pas en avoir honte. Il est tout naturel pour une enfant de votre âge de perdre vos moyens. C'est la première fois de votre vie où vous vous trouvez confrontée à un danger immédiat. Avec le temps vous apprendrez à maîtriser votre peur et à réagir en sorcière confirmée, affirme-t-il. Je dois vous laisser. Demain matin vous pourrez sortir de l'infirmerie et réintégrer votre dortoir.

\- Oui Monsieur, acquiesce-t-elle en étouffant un bâillement avec sa main.

\- Reposez-vous. Je vous verrai demain matin," dit-il en se redressant.

Il n'a pas encore quitté la pièce qu'Hermione est déjà plongée dans un profond sommeil.

.

 _A compter de ce moment, Hermione devient amie avec Ron et Harry. Il se crée des liens particuliers lorsqu'on fait ensemble certaines choses. Abattre un Troll de quatre mètres de haut, par exemple._ *

.

.

* Passage extrait du Tome 1, Harry à l'Ecole des Sorciers

.

Est-ce parti pour un solo de balalaïka ?


	11. Chapter La Grande Désillusion

**Notes** : Je suis si heureuse que le dernier chapitre ait soulevé autant d'enthousiasme ! Vous êtes le rayon de soleil qui illumine ma vie ! Merci pour vos commentaires, vos mises en suivi et en favori :)

La mésaventure avec le Troll a permis à Hermione de se faire deux amis véritables à Poudlard.

Excellente lecture à tous !

.

 **Chapitre XI - La Grande Désillusion**

.

 **On ne réussit pas à m'influencer chaque fois que l'on me flatte. Je suis d'une humeur qu'on pourrait qualifier de rancunière. Quand je retire mon estime, c'est pour toujours** , _Orgueil et Préjugés_ , Jane Austen

.

La vie à Poudlard s'installe dans une relative routine confortable pour Hermione, Harry et Ron. Ces derniers, reconnaissants à la sorcière de ne pas les avoir dénoncés, l'ont incluse dans leur groupe et tous trois sont devenus inséparables. Même si la vie n'est pas devenue du jour au lendemain un long fleuve tranquille, les moqueries dont elle était l'objet se font plus rares. Lavande et les jumelles n'osent plus la critiquer depuis que Ron Weasley les a apostrophées dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor en les menaçant de les transformer en Pitiponks s'il les entendait se moquer d'Hermione. Même Drago semble avoir mis de l'eau dans son vin et se fait plus discret.

Pour la énième fois, le Trio discute âprement sur les bords du Lac Noir, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, profitant du temps froid mais ensoleillé de ce jour de novembre.

"Je suis certain que Snape cache un secret diabolique, commence Harry en contemplant les eaux tranquilles du lac. Depuis la rentrée ma cicatrice me fait mal. Et les rumeurs affirment que Snape est un Mangemort et qu'il est versé plus que nul autre dans la Magie Noire !

\- Désolée de vous contredire mais cela ne constitue en rien une preuve à l'encontre du professeur Snape. Croyez-vous que le Directeur accepterait de prendre comme professeur un sorcier en qui il n'aurait pas confiance ? conteste Hermione sur un ton âpre.

\- Oui c'est vrai, je ne crois pas que l'on puisse tromper une personne comme Dumbledore, avance Ron. Il est le plus grand sorcier du Monde Magique...

\- Je vous assure que c'est Snape qui a fait entrer le Troll dans le Château, le coupe son ami. Et je suis persuadé qu'il l'a fait dans l'intention de se rendre au deuxième étage afin de voler ce qui s'y trouve, ajoute-t-il en donnant un coup de pied dans une pierre qui atterrit dans l'eau et provoque des éclaboussures.

\- Non, ce n'est pas possible, s'insurge la sorcière. Comment aurait-il fait puisqu'il n'a pas quitté la Grande Salle de toute la soirée sauf pour venir me sauver ?

Elle ne se souvient que trop bien qu'il est resté auprès de Lady Ramsay tout le temps du bal.

\- Je vous rappelle que ce n'est pas lui qui vous a sauvée Hermione, mais Ron et moi-même, réplique le brun.

\- Certes, mais c'est à cause de vous deux que je me suis enfuie. Il a accouru promptement et s'est occupé de moi.

\- Il n'avait pas prévu que vous sortiriez de la Grande Salle et que vous tomberiez sur le Troll, poursuit le brun. Vous nous avez même déclaré que lorsqu'il est venu vous rendre visite à l'infirmerie, il boitait et sa jambe saignait !

\- Oui mais... Non, je ne puis croire que ce soit lui l'auteur de ces méfaits. Il n'est pas aussi mauvais que ce qu'il cherche à faire accroire. Vous ne le connaissez pas autant que moi. Ce que vous voyez de lui ne correspond pas à la réalité...

\- Vous le défendez avec beaucoup d'ardeur mais lorsque vous aurez la preuve de ses manigances, vous tomberez de haut," affirme sentencieusement le jeune sorcier en haussant les épaules.

Un frisson glacé parcourt la colonne vertébrale d'Hermione. Et ce n'est pas dû à la brise fraîche qui vient de se lever et ride la surface de l'eau.

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

9 novembre 1797

.

L'ambiance est à son comble dans les gradins. Il faut dire que le match Gryffondor contre Serpentard tient toutes ses promesses. La lutte est ardue entre les joueurs qui ne se font aucun cadeau. C'est également le premier match où un élève de Première Année participe : Harry Potter. Ce dernier doit son intégration dans l'équipe de Gryffondor grâce à son extrême habileté à chevaucher et manier un balai. Snape a tenté par tous les moyens d'empêcher qu'il ne fût admis mais Madame Bibine est restée campée sur ses positions, soutenue par la Directrice de Gryffondor. Le Potionniste n'avait pas décoléré mais dut s'incliner lorsque Dumbledore donna raison aux professeures.

C'est un événement auquel tout le monde se doit d'assister. C'est pourquoi tous les élèves sont présents lors de cet affrontement hors normes, y compris les enseignants. Le match est entamé depuis une demi-heure, le score est serré : égalité partout avec un but marqué par Angelina Johnson pour Gryffondor, et un autre par Marcus Flint pour Serpentard.

Hermione n'est pas particulièrement fan du Quidditch mais doit reconnaître que le balai aérien des joueurs se laisse regarder sans déplaisir. Leurs déplacements se font à une vitesse vertigineuse, et leur manière de s'écarter brusquement pour éviter les Cognards forcent le respect.

Soudain, une clameur d'effroi se propage dans les gradins : Harry Potter qui s'est élancé à la poursuite du Vif d'Or ne maîtrise plus son balai ! Il est agité de soubresauts, se met subitement à zigzaguer et il est plus qu'évident que s'il ne parvient pas à reprendre le contrôle de son engin volant, ce rodéo se soldera par une chute de plus de trente mètres.

 _Harry va mourir ! Oh Merlin que puis-je faire..._ s'alarme Hermione qui se sent tellement désemparée.

 _Oui bien sûr ! Le Directeur n'est pas présent, mais mon tuteur saura que faire, je dois le prévenir ! Il est un sorcier remarquable._

Pendant ce temps, Ron observe avec les jumelles que vient de lui prêter Hagrid, son ami qui éprouve les plus grandes difficultés à se maintenir sur son balai. Si cette situation perdure, il tombera et se rompra le cou. L'issue tragique en est inévitable. Ses mains se mettent à trembler.

 _Que lui arrive-t-il ? Ce n'est pas normal..._

C'est alors qu'il surprend une scène qui le stupéfie.

"Par Merlin ! C'est incroyable ! C'est lui, c'est bien lui, il n'y a aucun doute possible, constate à haute voix le jeune garçon.

\- Que se passe-t-il Ron ? s'inquiète la sorcière. Veuillez me prêter les jumelles, je dois voir ce qu'il se passe !

Le jeune garçon obtempère avec un éclat de tristesse au fond de son regard bleu.

 _Elle ne va pas croire ce qu'elle verra..._

Hermione s'empare aussitôt de l'objet qu'elle porte à ses yeux.

\- Regardez dans cette direction," explique-t-il fébrilement en lui montrant d'un geste de la main la Tribune des professeurs, derrière les commentateurs.

Elle prend les jumelles et ce qu'elle voit la foudroie : Snape marmonne entre ses dents comme s'il égrenait un Sortilège et son regard est fixé sur Harry avec une rare intensité.

Sa poitrine se resserre. Une tempête d'émotions contradictoires se bousculent dans son cœur : incrédulité, stupéfaction et surtout... déception. Harry avait raison ! Son tuteur est un être malfaisant...

"Non non..." murmure-t-elle sidérée.

 _Je ne puis y croire. Il a toujours été là pour moi..._

Elle revoit leurs leçons privées au Manoir, leurs promenades sur le lac, leurs chevauchées dans le parc, sa sollicitude lors de l'incident avec le Troll... Elle n'a pas rêvé l'inquiétude qui se lisait dans yeux charbon.

Pourtant la preuve est là, sous ses yeux. Comment peut-il haïr Harry au point de provoquer sa mort ? Elle doit agir, et vite. Elle inspire profondément pour recouvrer son sang-froid. Que faire pour qu'il cesse ses sortilèges ?

Une idée folle traverse son esprit.

"Ron, attendez-moi ici, ordonne-t-elle. Si je suis prise il vaut mieux que vous ne soyez pas en ma compagnie. Je vais empêcher le professeur Snape de prononcer ses formules magiques. Je dois à tout prix le stopper."

Sans perdre de temps, elle court entre les travées afin de rejoindre au plus vite les gradins où sont assis les membres du personnel. Son cœur bat au même rythme rapide de ses pas. Le temps est compté, Harry peut tomber à tout moment et se tuer. A cette pensée, un frisson de peur la parcourt ; elle accélère. Elle s'approche le plus possible discrètement possible de son tuteur qui poursuit son envoûtement.

C'est le moment ou jamais de tenter sa chance. Il est tellement occupé qu'il ne l'a pas vue. Malgré sa fébrilité, elle n'hésite pas et prend discrètement sa baguette pour la pointer sur le bas de la cape du sorcier en murmurant : _Incendio !_

Le tissu s'enflamme aussitôt, mais quelques secondes s'écoulent avant que le sorcier ne se lève prestement en jurant, bousculant violemment Quirrell assis près de lui.

 _Oh merci Merlin ! Cela a fonctionné !_ pense Hermione en constatant que son ami Harry a retrouvé son équilibre et qui, sans hésitation, fonce à nouveau sur le Vif d'Or, concurrencé en cela par Terence Higgs, l'Attrapeur de Serpentard. Mais le Nimbus 2000 du Gryffondor, plus rapide et plus puissant que le balai de son adversaire, permet à l'Elu de rafler le Vif et d'offrir à sa Maison une éclatante victoire.

Des clameurs et des applaudissements enthousiastes s'élèvent et résonnent, faisant trembler les tribunes, tandis que les supporters serpentards affichent une mine défaite. Hermione ne peut se retenir de regarder le visage surpris et soupçonneux de son tuteur.

Accompagnés de Rubeus Hagrid, la sorcière et Ron vont rejoindre leur ami à la sortie des vestiaires. Après de chaleureuses félicitations, ils l'informent aussitôt de leur découverte.

"Harry, commence Hermione, tu avais vu juste sur le professeur Snape. Nous l'avons vu en train de proférer un Sortilège pour te faire tomber de ton balai !

\- Jamais Monsieur Snape ferait une telle chose ! la coupe brutalement le géant. C'est un professeur qui ne ferait jamais de mal à l'un des élèves de Poudlard. En tout cas pas intentionnellement, précise-t-il sur un ton bourru. Il peut être sévère mais il n'a jamais porté atteinte à l'intégrité physique d'un enfant. Jamais."

La sorcière est perplexe. Son regard croise celui de Ron qui ne l'est pas moins. Hagrid semble si sûr de lui.

\- Je le savais ! s'écrie Harry. Je vous l'avais dit ! exulte Harry.

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

Hermione donne le mot de passe

"Vous désiriez me parler, Miss Granger ? commence le vieux sorcier. Accepterez-vous un Suçacide ?

\- Non merci, Monsieur le Directeur, répond Hermione. C'est difficile à dire... Lors du match de Quidditch, j'ai vu le professeur Snape... C'est lui qui... a ensorcelé le balai de Harry Potter.

\- Hagrid m'a fait part de vos soupçons, Miss Granger. Je puis vous assurez que vous vous trompez, répond avec douceur le vieil homme en ôtant l'enveloppe brillante de la sucette rose fluo. Monsieur Snape serait incapable d'accomplir pareil méfait.

\- Mais je l'ai vu, comme je vous vois, insiste Hermione. Il psalmodiait et pendant ce temps Harry était incapable de maîtriser son balai.

\- Je ne puis y croire, réplique le Directeur en secouant lentement sa tête latéralement.

\- Ecoutez, poursuit-elle en sachant que la suite peut entraîner son expulsion mais elle doit convaincre le sorcier. Je sais que c'est grave mais j'ai mis feu à sa cape et l'envoûtement a immédiatement cessé.

\- Vraiment ? s'enquiert-il sur un ton devenu intéressé.

\- Oui, je vous l'assure Monsieur, c'est la stricte vérité.

Il arpente son bureau quelques secondes, les bras dans son dos. Il s'arrête devant le perchoir de Fumseck et se met à caresser le magnifique plumage. Il adresse des louanges au phénix qui frotte sa tête contre la main décharnée du vieux sorcier.

\- Qui était assis auprès de votre tuteur Miss Granger lorsque vous avez mis le feu ? s'enquiert-il.

\- Je ne m'en souviens guère... Enfin si ! Il y avait les professeurs Chourave et Quirrell.

\- Intéressant, très intéressant... Sachez Miss Granger, que j'ai une confiance absolue en votre tuteur. Je lui confierai ma propre vie sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses."

La jeune fille repart troublée. Comment le Directeur peut-il défendre à ce point le Potionniste malgré les preuves qui l'accablent ? Elle est perdue dans ses pensées lorsqu'une ombre se profile dans le couloir.

C'est lui !

Sans réfléchir, elle se jette dans un renfoncement et se colle contre la paroi comme pour s'y fondre. Il passe devant elle de son pas rapide, sans la voir _Dieu merci_ , et se dirige vers le Bureau de Dumbledore. Ses traits blêmes sont tirés. Ses yeux portent les stigmates de nuits sans sommeil.

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

Hermione hésite. Elle sait qu'elle est en retard pour le cours de Potions, ce qui ne lui est jamais arrivé depuis la rentrée. Mais comment se retrouver devant son tuteur en sachant qu'il a tenté de tuer Harry ? C'est au-dessus de ses forces.

Finalement, après moult tergiversations, elle se décide à frapper contre la porte.

"Entrez.

Elle pousse la porte et pénètre dans la classe, osant à peine balbutier un - _BonjourMonsieurjevouspriedem'excuserpourmonretard,_ tout juste audible. Snape est déjà devant elle. Une ombre immense qui lui fait plus encore prendre conscience de son infériorité de taille.

\- Comme c'est magnanime de votre part, Miss Granger, de nous faire profiter de votre présence, commence-t-il sur un ton soyeux. Moins cinq points pour Gryffondor, ajoute-t-il avec cynisme. Et vous resterez après la classe afin que nous ayons une petite conversation sur votre attitude qui laisse fortement à désirer.

\- Oui Monsieur, parvient-elle à articuler faiblement.

\- Je n'ai pas entendu, Miss Granger, insiste-t-il méchamment, alors que tous les élèves gardent la tête baissée pour ne point s'attirer le courroux du Maître des Potions.

\- Oui Monsieur, répète-t-elle d'une voix plus forte en priant tout bas qu'il cesse de la harceler. Ses joues la brûlent malgré le froid qui règne dans les cachots.

Hermione sent le regard réprobateur de ses camarades de Maison - hormis celui de Harry et Ron - et la joie perverse des Serpentard. Elle ravale ses larmes et se dirige vers sa place, raide comme la justice. Ses deux amis s'écartent pour qu'elle puisse s'installer.

Son regard la déconcerte, ces yeux qui semblent somnolents, et ce ricanement horrible et cruel. Il est troublant de voir comment il peut rester assis là, derrière son bureau, toujours silencieux, l'air en apparence indifférent, mais sans cesser de la regarder, et la rendant mal à l'aise. Son jeu est presque paresseux, et pourtant elle ressent sa présence avec une acuité particulièrement intense. Elle souhaite pouvoir partir mais elle sait que cela lui est impossible.

Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas obligée de le regarder directement. Elle écoute les instructions, prend des notes et jette un coup d'œil régulièrement sur le tableau. Elle évite ostensiblement de lever la main, et ne répond à aucune question. Elle appréhende la fin du cours en cherchant mille et une façons d'échapper à l'entretien privé mais inexorablement les secondes, les minutes s'écoulent et la cloche sonne.

Elle range comme un automate ses affaires dans son sac. Harry et Ron lui adresse un clin d'œil de soutien et le brun parvient à lui glisser un :

"Désirez-vous que nous vous attendions dans le couloir ?"

Elle refuse catégoriquement d'un mouvement négatif de la tête. Les sorciers n'insistent pas et s'éloignent, sachant que les prochaines minutes ne seront pas des plus agréables pour leur amie.

Ils sont seuls. Hermione ne bouge pas. Elle attend la sentence. Mais il prend un malin plaisir à faire durer le sursis.

Il s'avance lentement vers elle, glissant silencieusement sur le sol inégal, et réduit la distance entre eux. Un léger sourire courbe les fines lèvres. Il s'arrête tout près avant de d'incliner brusquement son visage. Sous ses cils noirs, il l'observe attentivement, notant avec une satisfaction perverse qu'elle semble se tordre sous son regard.

"Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'être ignoré de mes élèves, Miss Granger..."

Le ton de la voix n'est pas du tout menaçant ou même élevé en volume, au contraire. Sa voix est veloutée, douce, et pourtant elle porte une autorité naturelle que la jeune sorcière se trouve réticente à résister ou à défier. Elle est incapable de lever la tête et de croiser son regard pénétrant. Mais il n'a pas l'intention de la laisser agir à sa guise.

Il est si près qu'Hermione peut voir la robe et les bottes - parfaitement cirées - de son tuteur et les parfums croisés de vieux cuir, d'épices et de bois de santal agacent ses narines sensibles et accentuent son malaise. Elle ne peut réprimer les tremblements qui agitent chacune des fibres de son corps.

"Je ne vous reconnais plus. Que vous arrive-t-il ? J'ai la désagréable impression que vous cherchez à m'éviter, reprend-il sans hausser le ton.

Elle tressaille imperceptiblement, mais il la connaît assez pour savoir qu'elle lui cache quelque chose. Cela l'agace bien qu'elle ne veuille rien montrer. Et si le sorcier est doué dans un domaine, c'est bien celui de faire avouer les secrets de ses interlocuteurs, et la jeune sorcière n'échappera pas à la règle, fût-elle sa pupille ou non.

\- Non Monsieur, pas du tout, ment-elle avec des trémolos dans la voix, en prenant soin de fuir le regard pénétrant.

Depuis le match de Quidditch et la découverte de son infâmie, elle a pris soin d'éviter de se retrouver en sa présence. Le moment tant redouté est arrivé.

\- Regardez-moi Miss Granger," ordonne-t-il sur un ton soyeux.

Elle voudrait pouvoir refuser, mais ce serait lui prouver qu'elle lui dissimule une information qu'elle ne veut point lui révéler. De toute manière, elle n'a aucun intérêt à protester. Elle s'est jetée tête baissée dans le piège. Si elle n'avait pas tergiversée pour entrer en classe, elle ne se trouverait pas dans cette posture fâcheuse.

 _Prends sur toi, Hermione, tu en es capable_ , se morigène-t-elle en redressant ses épaules. Elle tourne son visage vers le sien.

Les obsidiennes plongent dans les ambres pour y découvrir les raisons pour lesquelles elle le fuit.

Il est frappé par le regard qu'elle lui renvoie et qu'il ne lui a jamais vu : un mélange de déception et de dégoût qui le déconcerte.

Ses sourcils se froncent. Il comprend parfaitement que ce qu'il vient de lire le concerne. Son visage d'ordinaire impassible affiche une certaine perplexité.

 _Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme_ , disait le poète Georges Rodenbach.

 _Pourquoi me voit-elle ainsi ?_ s'interroge Snape. _Il y a peu elle éprouvait de l'admiration pour moi. Qu'est-ce qui l'a fait changer d'avis : mon attitude en classe envers Potter ? Non, car il en est ainsi depuis la rentrée. C'est plus récent._

Son regard semble attiré par son bras gauche. Que cherche-t-elle ? La Marque des Ténèbres ? De son index, il lève son menton. Elle parvient à ne point reculer, mais ne peut se retenir de plisser son nez.

"Je vous répugne ? constate-t-il sans joie.

\- Nnnon, se force-t-elle à répondre.

\- Vraiment ? Alors, que croyez-vous Miss Granger ? Comment me voyez-vous ?"

Elle ne sait que répondre. Que peut-elle lui dire ? Qu'elle le soupçonne d'avoir essayé de tuer Harry ? Qu'il cherche à mettre la main sur un objet gardé dans le Château ?

Il reste là, à l'étudier de son regard perçant.

"Cette année vous resterez à Poudlard durant les vacances scolaires, déclare-t-il enfin d'une voix impersonnelle. Je ne puis me permettre de retourner au Manoir, j'ai fort à faire ici-même. Cela vous contrarie-t-il ?

 _Bien sûr, il préfère rester afin de s'emparer plus aisément de l'artefact..._

\- Non Monsieur, répond-elle sans pouvoir masquer plus longtemps son mépris.

Il la regarde, frappé par son attitude inhabituellement défensive.

\- Allez-vous en ! Je ne veux plus voir votre visage de menteuse," ordonne-t-il subitement.

Hermione ignore si elle est soulagée de ce renvoi ou blessée par ses paroles.

Elle s'enfuit sans un mot.

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

Le 26 mars 1798

 _Chère Liz,_

 _Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, je ne sais plus qui croire. Les soupçons que porte depuis la rentrée Harry sur mon tuteur semblent se confirmer depuis le match de Quidditch de novembre dernier. Grâce aux indiscrétions maladroites de Rubeus Hagrid, nous savons qu'un chien énorme garde le deuxième étage, et que l'objet sur lequel il veille concerne Nicolas Flamel, le grand alchimiste, un ami du Directeur. J'ai effectué des recherches poussées dans la bibliothèque et ai découvert que cet homme est le seul être sur Terre à avoir découvert la Pierre philosophale ! Cette Pierre possède d'extraordinaires vertus, dont celle de transformer le métal en or pur et... de produire un élixir de vie qui rend immortel celui qui le boit._

 _La conclusion à laquelle nous sommes arrivés , est que mon tuteur cherche donc à s'approprier par tous les moyens cet artefact, qu'il a introduit un Troll dans le Château afin de provoquer une diversion pour s'emparer de l'objet mais que Touffu l'a mordu à la jambe et a contrecarré ses plans. Avec Ron et Harry nous devons l'en empêcher coûte que coûte, c'est primordial !_

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

Le 26 mai 1798

 _Chère Liz,_

 _Il s'est produit un autre événement étrange dans la Forêt Interdite ce soir. Alors que nous la parcourions avec Monsieur Rusard pour effectuer une détention, une licorne a été retrouvée morte, vidée de son sang et Harry pense avoir vu Monsieur Snape commettre ce crime et s'abreuver du sang. Il faut être particulièrement monstrueux pour tuer une créature aussi pure. Est-il aussi démoniaque ? comment peut-il accepter que sa vie soit maudite ?_

 _Une infime part de mon être se refuse toujours à croire en sa culpabilité, mais les preuves ne cessent de s'accumuler contre lui. Je fais des rêves étranges où mon tuteur meurt et m'accuse de ne pas avoir cru en lui... C'est horrible. Je me réveille en sueur, le ventre noué._

 _J'ai perdu l'appétit et ne dors plus que quelques heures. Je suis épuisée, physiquement et mentalement._

 _Que se passera-t-il après les examens, lorsqu'il me faudra retourner au Manoir avec lui ? Oh Merlin que j'appréhende cette fin d'année !_

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

Bureau du Directeur, le 8 juin 1798

.

"Bien, maintenant nous avons levé le voile sur les événements tragiques de cette année, j'espère que vous regrettez vos actions, commence Dumbledore en s'adressant à Hermione, Ron et Harry assis devant son bureau. Vous n'ignorez plus que Monsieur Quirrell en était le seul responsable. C'est lui qui a introduit le Troll dans le collège, qui a essayé de faire tomber Monsieur Potter lors du match de Quidditch, lui encore qui a bu le sang de licorne et enfin qui a tenté de dérober la Pierre philosophale et ce sous les ordres de Voldemort. Monsieur Snape faisait office du parfait coupable alors qu'il mettait tout en œuvre pour protéger l'artefact."

Personne ne dit mot. Tous savent qu'ils se sont fourvoyés et n'osent regarder franchement l'intéressé qui reste debout, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, une moue méprisante sur ses lèvres. La sorcière fait mine d'admirer les motifs complexes qui ornent la Coupe de Gryffondor sur une étagère. Si elle et Ron affichent un air contrit, il ne se retrouve guère chez Harry qui reste persuadé que Snape n'est pas aussi innocent que ce que Dumbledore se plaît à croire.

"Vous avez fait preuve d'un grand courage, Monsieur Potter en affrontant Quirrel et Voldemort. Cela aurait pu vous coûter la vie jeune homme, vous avez eu beaucoup de chance. A l'avenir, faites preuve de prudence...

\- Vous ne pensez pas que Voldemort a été anéanti ? intervient Hermione.

\- Hélas non. Il reviendra, à n'en point douter, répond doucement le vieux sorcier.

\- Je dois retourner aux cachots préparer l'examen de potions, Monsieur le Directeur," déclare soudainement le sorcier sombre en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il s'écoule seulement une poignée de secondes avant que la jeune Gryffondor ne salue l'assistance et parte à la poursuite du sorcier. Elle s'élance à vive allure dans les couloirs.

"Monsieur ! Monsieur ! Je dois vous parler !"

Il l'ignore et poursuit son avance, imperturbable. Elle doit courir pour le rattraper.

"S'il vous plaît, je vous prie de m'écouter," supplie-t-elle encore.

Hermione sait que le sorcier lui en veut, mais elle ne peut supporter son indifférence. Elle doit s'expliquer. Là. Maintenant, ou elle le regrettera. Toute sa vie.

"Je vous prie de m'excuser pour avoir cru que vous étiez le coupable, lance-t-elle d'une traite, avec son cœur battant à tout rompre.

\- Brisons-la, Miss Granger. Je ne tiens guère à entendre vos pathétiques excuses. Il est trop tard pour les remords, assène-t-il avec hargne. Vous auriez dû me faire confiance. Surtout _vous_.

Chacun de ses mots est autant de poignards enfoncés dans sa poitrine.

\- C'est que... tout était contre vous, avoue-t-elle en chassant l'air de ses poumons. Je sais que vous me détesterez plus encore, mais il faut que vous sachiez que... c'est moi qui ai mis le feu à votre cape lors du match de Quidditch. Je vous ai vu prononcer des incantations et j'ai cru...

Elle ne parvient pas à terminer sa phrase lourde de sens.

Un muscle tressaute sous la joue du sorcier. C'est le silence. Glacial. Pesant.

La jeune fille se sent tellement fautive. Elle se perd dans les obsidiennes illisibles. Il prend enfin la parole, et elle est suspendue à ses lèvres. Elle ne sent pas ses ongles qui laissent des marques en croissant de lune à l'intérieur de ses paumes.

\- Vous auriez dû venir me parler de vos soupçons au lieu de vous aventurer dans une voie à l'issue hasardeuse avec Potter et Weasley. Je vous avais mise en garde au début de l'année mais vous avez préféré croire ces deux... crétins.

\- Je reconnais entièrement mes torts. Veuillez me pardonner Monsieur, implore-t-elle en mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure.

Il hésite longuement. Jamais personne ne lui a accordé l'absolution pour ses erreurs, excepté Albus Dumbledore. Et Lily s'est détournée de lui, même lorsque qu'il est venu l'implorer à genoux devant le portrait de La Grosse Dame. Il remarque ses yeux rougis, les cernes mauves, sa pâleur inhabituelle et sa perte de poids qui s'est accentuée depuis plusieurs mois. Il finit par lâcher abruptement :

\- Je ne suis pas homme à pardonner facilement Miss Granger. Mais vous êtes jeune, et je veux croire que vous êtes d'un caractère encore influençable. J'accepte vos excuses mais à l'avenir... ne me décevez plus, achève-t-il sur un ton doucereux.

Le soulagement et le bonheur l'inondent comme un raz-de-marée. Ses ambres deviennent lumineuses.

\- Merci Monsieur, merci. Vous ne le regretterez pas !" s'exclame-t-elle.

Mais il disparaît déjà, ne laissant que la vision fugace de sa cape flottant au ras du sol..

.

.

La semaine prochaine : ce sera la deuxième année...

Est-ce le moment de jouer du picolo ? (merci pour vos idées d'instruments pittoresques ^^)


	12. Chapter Jalousie ?

**Notes** : Je vous remercie encore une fois pour vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre ! C'est tellement génial de vous lire ;)

ma muse s'en nourrit allègrement :)

Les grandes vacances suivies du début de la deuxième année pour notre héroïne...

Excellente lecture à tous !

.

 **Chapitre XII - Jalousie ?**

.

 **Mon caractère, je ne saurais m'en porter garant. Je crois qu'il manque de souplesse. Il est sans doute trop rigide, en tout cas au goût des gens que je fréquente. Je ne parviens pas à oublier les folies et les vices d'autrui aussi vite qu'il le faudrait, ni les torts qu'ils m'ont fait subir** , _Orgueil et préjugés_ , Jane Austen

.

Les élèves viennent d'arriver à la station King Cross. Ils retrouvent leur famille dans un déploiement d'embrassades et de manifestations bruyantes de joie. Harry, Ron et Hermione se quittent avec un pincement au cœur, en se promettant de s'écrire durant les vacances.

La jeune fille aperçoit son tuteur qui s'avance vers elle.

"Venez Miss Granger, il est temps de rentrer au Manoir," ordonne-t-il sans être péremptoire.

Elle le suit avec hâte. Ils arrivent près de leur voiture. Monsieur Stone, qui fait office de cocher, est occupé à disposer les malles et les cages de Pattenrond et Athéna sur le toit de la Berline. Une voix féminine l'interpelle. C'est celle de son amie Maryan qui se trouve non loin de là.

"Au revoir Hermione ! J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous visiter durant les vacances !

\- Oui, je le souhaite également, répond-elle sincèrement dans un grand sourire. Elles s'étreignent et se bisent les joues.

Durant leur échange verbal, Lady Ramsay et Snape se sont salués, ce qui n'a point échappé à Hermione. Les yeux charbon brillent d'un éclat plus chaud. Aussi n'est-elle guère étonnée de la proposition qui s'ensuit.

\- Accepteriez-vous de partager notre Berline, Lady Ramsay avec votre fille ? s'enquiert son tuteur de sa voix riche et profonde.

\- Quelle délicieuse idée cher ami ! Nous acceptons avec grand plaisir, je vous remercie," approuve cordialement Clarisse en glissant sa main gantée dans celle du sorcier qui l'aide avec une galanterie aristocratique à monter dans la voiture.

Hermione ne peut détacher ses yeux de la main pâle qui s'attarde plus longtemps que ne l'exige la bienséance sous le poignet délicat de la belle dame.

"Alors, ma chère Hermione, avez-vous réussi vos examens ? s'enquiert poliment Lady Ramsay, une fois que tout ce beau monde est confortablement installé sur les banquettes capitonnées.

\- Oui Madame, acquiesce avec un petit sourire poli l'interpellée qui note inconsciemment que bien que la mère de Maryan s'adresse à elle, ses yeux cherchent le regard de son tuteur assis en face d'elle.

\- Oh oui mère, s'exclame subitement une Maryan exaltée. Elle a même obtenu les scores les plus élevés dans tous les domaines, et ce depuis deux générations ! Monsieur le Directeur l'a même complimentée devant tout le collège lors du banquet de fin d'année. Mais elle est trop humble pour sans vanter. N'ai-je pas raison, Monsieur Snape ? ajoute-t-elle en se levant son visage vers l'homme.

\- En effet, Miss Ramsay, répond-il du bout des lèvres sans regarder la jeune fille.

\- Vous devez être tellement fier d'elle ! poursuit sur le même ton enjoué Maryan.

Hermione appréhende tellement la réponse du sorcier qu'elle se décide à prendre la parole.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi douée que ce qu'affirme Maryan, conteste-t-elle en s'adressant à la mère de cette dernière. Elle baisse légèrement son regard. En Potions, je n'ai obtenu qu'un _Effort Exceptionnel_ ," avoue-t-elle en ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder sous ses longs cils la réaction de son tuteur qui ne tarde guère.

Elle avait ressenti un tel bonheur, lors de l'annonce des résultats. Les professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick, Chourave, n'avaient pas tari d'éloges sur son assiduité, son sérieux, le soin apporté à la rédaction de ses recherches et ses résultats

Le seul qui ne l'avait pas louangée, et pourtant celui dont l'avis compte le plus, n'avait rien dit. Rien. Pas un seul mot. Pas un geste. Les félicitations ne sont pas de mise chez ce sorcier, sauf lorsqu'un Serpentard est concerné, cela va de soi. Drago a bénéficié tout au long de l'année scolaire d'encouragements alors qu'elle n'avait droit qu'à une circonspecte marque d'approbation quand elle lui remettait la potion à élaborer ou lorsqu'il lui rendait un parchemin.

"Miss Granger possède une fâcheuse tendance à respecter les manuels à la lettre au point d'oublier qu'en Potions il est nécessaire de posséder une intuition, une créativité instinctive qui lui font malheureusement défaut pour le moment, explique-t-il sur un ton ennuyé. _C'est une grande et rare vertu que la patience, que de savoir attendre et mûrir, que se corriger, se reprendre… et tendre à la perfection_ , ajoute-t-il en croisant le regard ambré aux sourcils froncés.

\- C'est joliment tourné ! s'enthousiaste Lady Ramsay. Vous êtes l'auteur de cet axiome ?

\- Non pas, chère amie. C'est d'un écrivain moldu : un auteur français, précise-t-il sur un ton ennuyé.

\- Ah, désolée mais je ne le connais point, bien que je sois friande des auteurs moldus, notamment de ces nouveaux philosophes. Ils savent faire preuve d'une imagination qui fait souvent défaut dans les écrits des sorciers, réplique-t-elle en arrangeant un pli imaginaire sur le tissu finement brodé de sa robe émeraude.

\- Pour en revenir à Miss Granger, je ne peux nier que l'un de ses plus grands atouts, est de ne point commettre deux fois la même erreur, déclare-t-il de son timbre grave. En ce qui concerne les potions du moins...

L'adolescente comprend le message à peine voilé de son tuteur.

Alors que le reste du trajet se fait dans un silence ponctué de commentaires insignifiants, Hermione remarque avec un certain déplaisir la botte du sorcier qui touche la chaussure de Lady Ramsay malgré la longueur des robes. Ce n'est qu'un simple toucher, certainement dû à un mouvement hasardeux de leurs jambes, mais Clarisse rougit et sa respiration s'accélère. La jeune sorcière regarde le visage de Snape qui reste impassible, son regard dirigé vers l'ouverture de la berline.

Ils parviennent une heure plus tard à destination. Tout ce monde descend tandis que Monsieur Stone s'occupe des bagages de son maître et de sa pupille.

.

Ils s'avancent dans l'allée qui conduit au Manoir. Une silhouette familière les attend au pied du perron.

"Winky ! Oh par Merlin, comme vous m'avez manqué ! s'écrie Hermione qui court et se jette dans les bras grêles de l'elfe aux yeux larmoyants, son cœur gonflé par la joie.

\- Mademoiselle Hermione, je suis heureux moi aussi, répond ce dernier en répondant à l'étreinte chaleureuse de la jeune sorcière. J'ai tellement été déçu quand le Maître m'a prévenu que vous ne pourriez revenir pour les vacances. Je vous remercie pour les nouvelles que vous m'avez envoyées régulièrement. Vous avez tellement grandi depuis notre dernière rencontre ! Avez-vous réussi vos examens ?

\- Tout doux mon cher Winky ! le coupe-t-elle gentiment. Vous êtes un véritable moulin à paroles et vous me donnez le tournis ! Je vous éclairerai lorsque nous nous retrouverons seuls.

\- En effet, intervient Snape sur un ton posé mais ferme en s'adressant à son serviteur. Il est temps que vous vous occupiez de nos invitées qui ont besoin de se rafraîchir et prendront le thé avec nous dans le salon.

\- Bien entendu Monsieur, je m'en charge immédiatement. Bonjour Lady Ramsay, bonjour Mademoiselle Maryan. Veuillez me suivre que je vous conduise dans vos chambres, salue l'elfe.

C'est avec une fierté non dissimulée que l'elfe escorte ces dames à l'intérieur.

.

Winky rassemble des tasses à thé en porcelaine sur un plateau avec la théière, le pot à sucre et des biscuits. Il apporte le tout dans le salon où patientent en devisant ces dames et le Maître.

"Miss Granger, servez-nous le thé je vous prie, ordonne de sa voix de velours le maître des lieux.

\- Oui Monsieur, répond prestement Hermione en s'approchant du plateau.

Elle éprouve un sentiment de fierté, sachant que c'est un honneur qu'il lui est accordé. C'est un rituel important au Manoir que Winky lui a inculqué voila deux ans, avec l'accord de son tuteur plutôt pointilleux sur le cérémonial. Lui confier le rôle d'hôtesse, c'est lui reconnaître qu'elle en possède les qualités requises et lui octroyer une place à part entière, un statut non négligeable dans sa demeure.

Elle s'enquiert par politesse, bien que connaissant la réponse :

"Comment désirez-vous votre thé Madame ?

\- Avec du lait et du sucre", répond celle-ci.

\- Moi de même Hermione, léger et doux, comme mère, ajoute Maryan.

Hermione verse avec une grande dextérité le breuvage brûlant parfumé au jasmin des Indes, additionné d'un nuage de lait. Elle sert Lady Ramsay, ensuite sa fille.

\- Monsieur ? s'enquiert-elle avec dans la voix une douceur accompagnée d'une infime appréhension.

\- Nature, mes goûts n'ont point varié Miss Granger, répond le sorcier.

Elle verse le thé dans sa tasse et la lui tend. Il prend la délicate tasse à thé et hume le liquide en fermant les yeux, pour mieux en apprécier les arômes.

En préparant sa propre tasse, Hermione lève les yeux à temps pour surprendre son tuteur qui boit sa première gorgée. C'est évidemment à son goût, comme l'atteste le léger sourire sur ses lèvres et le hochement de tête approbateur dans sa direction. Il trempe même un biscuit fourré au chocolat qu'il déguste avec un plaisir évident.

Il observe son air ravi avec lui aussi une étincelle d'humeur de contentement visible dans ses yeux onyx qui ne passe pas inaperçue et réchauffe le cœur de la jeune sorcière.

\- Un Anglais qui n'aime pas le thé, n'est pas vraiment Anglais, affirme Maryan en reposant sa tasse sur le guéridon. Son ton est tellement sentencieux qu'il entraîne un éclat de rire chez sa mère et Hermione ainsi que le soupçon d'un sourire sur les lèvres fines de Snape.

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

Les vacances se poursuivent plutôt agréablement pour Hermione. Elle tente d'entreprendre une correspondance épistolaire avec Harry et Ron, mais tout le courrier envoyé au premier n'a obtenu aucune réponse, et le second n'est guère compétent quand il s'agit d'écrire, et les quelques lettres qu'il daigne envoyer sont très succinctes. Elles apportent toutefois beaucoup de joie à l'adolescente. Il lui a tout de même appris que lui non plus n'a pas eu de nouvelles de son camarade.

Le 5 août 1798

 _Chère Liz,_

 _Je viens enfin de recevoir des nouvelles de mon ami Harry Potter. Il loge depuis hier et pour le reste des vacances au Terrier, la demeure de la famille Weasley. Ce qu'il raconte est proprement stupéfiant._

 _Alors qu'il était chez son oncle Vernon Dursley - un Moldu terriblement obtus - Harry a reçu la visite d'un elfe de maison disant s'appeler Dobby. Et cette étrange créature lui a demandé de ne pas se rendre à Poudlard, qu'un complot terrifiant allait s'y jouer et que sa vie était en danger ! Il lui a même avoué avoir intercepté tout son courrier pour qu'il croie qu'avec Ron nous l'avions oublié..._

 _à la suite de quoi Monsieur Dursley a posé des barreaux à la fenêtre de sa chambre pour empêcher qu'il ne rejoignît notre Ecole de Sorcellerie. Georges, Fred et Ron Weasley sont alors venus avec une voiture moldue ensorcelée pour qu'elle vole, et ils ont délivré Harry. C'est ainsi qu'il s'est retrouvé au Terrier en attendant la rentrée des classes._

 _Je m'inquiète réellement, cette histoire avec l'elfe Dobby est des plus curieuses. Je crains que cette année n'apporte à nouveau son lot de mésaventures et de désagréments. Pourvu que je me trompe !_

 _._

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'elle chevauche à bride abattue, grisée par sa promenade, Hermione ne fait point fait attention à la distance parcourue et se retrouve à la lisière de la forêt, à la limite de la propriété de son tuteur. C'est une contrée qu'elle connaît peu. Elle découvre une charmante chaumière en pierres apparentes - certainement un pavillon de chasse - cernée par une barrière en bois. Mais ce n'est guère la joliesse du lieu qui la persuade de s'arrêter.

Non, c'est autre chose.

Storm est là, sa bride attachée à l'un des piquets, avec pour compagnie la jument de... Lady Ramsay.

Une voix lui souffle de tourner bride mais une autre, plus persuasive, plus insidieuse, plus insistante, la pousse à descendre de son cheval. Elle refoule la voix de la raison. Elle attache sa monture à une dizaine de mètres de ses congénères pour éviter qu'ils ne piaffent et ne donnent l'alerte. Elle s'approche à pas de loup d'une fenêtre. Elle sait qu'elle va assister à une scène qui lui apportera certainement souffrance et douleur. Alors pourquoi persiste-t-elle dans cette voie ? Quelle est cette force qui la dépasse et lui fait perdre tout sens commun ? Elle ferme brièvement les yeux, prend une profonde inspiration et regarde à l'intérieur.

Elle découvre un charmant intérieur, sobre mais chaleureux, un mobilier rustique, les murs blancs. Une cheminée, un buffet, une table, quelques chaises, un tableau représentant une scène de chasse...

Et eux.

La poitrine d'Hermione se serre douloureusement et l'empêche momentanément de respirer normalement.

Lady Ramsay et son tuteur sont assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur un sofa de velours pourpre. Leurs doigts sont entrelacés, posés sur le genou de Clarisse. Devant eux une table basse avec deux verres à moitié plein. Un flacon de Brandy trône à proximité ainsi qu'un cendrier dans lequel finit de se consumer un cigare. Ils discutent en affichant la satisfaction d'être ensemble, _seuls_.

Le visage de Snape est détendu, quasiment souriant. Comme il a l'air moins sévère !

Hermione approche son oreille de la fenêtre entrouverte, curieuse de connaître le détail de leur conversation.

"Tu m'as manqué, tu sais, déclare Lady Ramsay en posant le dos de la main de son amant sur sa joue. Tous ces longs mois sans te voir...

\- Je sais Clarisse, mais je ne pouvais quitter Poudlard, instruit-il sur un ton devenu sérieux. Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était un disciple du Seigneur des Ténèbres et je devais tout mettre en œuvre pour l'empêcher de parvenir à ses fins.

 _Ils s'appellent par leurs prénoms et se tutoient dans l'intimité_ , constate Hermione avec une certaine jalousie qui confine à la douleur. _Il ne m'a jamais appelée par mon prénom. Jamais._

\- Tu n'as guère répondu à mes missives, lui reproche sa maîtresse en embrassant avec une infinie douceur chacune des phalanges pâles de l'homme qui ferme les paupières comme pour mieux apprécié le toucher exquis.

\- J'ai été très occupé et n'ai guère eu le temps de t'écrire, répond-il en sachant que c'est un demi-mensonge. Il _aurait pu_ le faire...

En rouvrant les yeux, Severus découvre Clarisse qui le regarde fixement avec ses yeux bleus cristallins et doux, un peu inquiets. Pris de remord, lentement, il baisse la tête et effleure avec une légèreté sensuelle ses lèvres sur sa bouche. Il est récompensé par un soupir chuchoté et la séparation de ses lèvres. Petit à petit, il approfondit le baiser, caressant à nouveau sa bouche avec ses lèvres avant de la goûter enfin avec sa langue.

Hermione sent une souffrance aigüe lui ronger les entrailles. Son cœur éclate en une myriade de fragments douloureux, comme un puzzle soufflé par une explosion. Elle ne s'aperçoit pas que ses lèvres saignent de les avoir mordues.

Lady Ramsay soupire de contentement. Le baiser terminé, elle repose le dos contre le torse ferme de son amant.

"Je t'aime Severus, déclare-t-elle simplement, dans un murmure profond et velouté, une lueur scintillante voilée de tristesse au fond de ses iris océan.

 _Je sais_ , songe-t-il en serrant la jeune femme contre lui dans un geste empreint de tendresse. _Mais je ne puis te rendre ton amour..._

Il ne répond pas.

Elle n'attend pas de réponse, mais son étreinte la comble au-delà de ses espérances.

Ce sont trois mots qu'il est encore incapable de prononcer. Une autre femme lui a ravi son cœur il y a bien longtemps, laissant sur son âme une blessure béante et une souffrance qui sont toujours présentes.

Hermione en a assez vu et entendu. Ce qu'elle soupçonnait depuis longtemps vient de se confirmer sous ses yeux. Son tuteur a pour maîtresse Lady Ramsay. Elle reprend sa respiration qu'elle avait inconsciemment interrompue. Elle ne peut rester et assister à leurs effusions qui la blessent au plus profond d'elle.

C'est insupportable.

Elle recule et marche sur une brindille qui craque dans le silence.

"J'ai entendu du bruit ! s'écrie Clarisse. Il y a quelqu'un !

\- Ne bouge pas, je vais voir ce qu'il en est," répond aussitôt Severus en se levant, sa baguette à la main.

L'adolescente n'attend pas d'être cueillie. Surtout pas par son tuteur. Elle prend ses jambes à son cou et fuit sans jeter un regard en arrière. Elle rejoint sa jument qu'elle détache et sur laquelle elle grimpe prestement, en pressant ses flancs afin qu'elle détale sans perdre de temps.

 _Pourvu qu'il ne sache pas que c'est moi !_ implore-t-elle.

Snape se dirige vers la porte qu'il ouvre brusquement. Il voit une cavalière s'enfuir au galop en direction du Manoir. Il l'a reconnue. Avec ses longs cheveux bruns épars et sa tenue d'équitation bleu nuit. Ce ne pouvait être qu'elle, cette jeune effrontée trop curieuse qui chevauche Olympe, la jument Cleveland.

"Qui était-ce ? demande Clarisse sur un ton alarmé.

\- Rien d'important. Seulement un chevreuil qui vient de détaler," ment-il en refermant la porte.

.

Dès son arrivée aux écuries, Hermione rentre la jument qui est immédiatement prise en charge par Monsieur Stone.

"Vous avez un problème Mademoiselle ? s'inquiète le palefrenier en notant l'air affolé de la jeune sorcière et son attitude pressée, elle qui d'ordinaire prend le temps de panser et de brosser sa monture.

\- Non non, Monsieur Stone. Je me suis souvenue que je n'avais pas terminé un devoir que je dois remettre à Monsieur Snape demain matin, invente-t-elle en s'élançant déjà vers la sortie du bâtiment. Au revoir Monsieur !"

Elle court vers le Manoir afin de trouver un refuge temporaire avant que son tuteur ne revienne. L'a-t-il vu ?

 _Non, sûrement pas_ , se persuade-t-elle.

.

Pattenrond se repose sur la courtepointe bleue du lit. Par intermittence, il passe une langue nonchalante sur sa fourrure immaculée. Il daigne à peine jeter un regard en direction de sa maîtresse installée à son bureau.

Elle est penchée, un air concentré et griffonne avec sa plume sur son journal intime. Deux coups brefs toqués sur la porte la font sursauter. C'est lui ? Son cœur pulsant furieusement dans sa poitrine, elle range avec une frénésie peu coutumière ses affaires, prenant soin de placer son journal dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau et de le fermer à clef. Ses mains tremblent et elle doit s'y reprendre plusieurs fois avant d'y parvenir.

Elle ouvre la porte, légèrement essoufflée, au moment où son tuteur s'apprêtait à frapper à nouveau.

"Monsieur ? Que se passe-t-il ? demande-t-elle les yeux écarquillés.

Il pénètre dans la pièce, ce qui l'oblige à reculer pour maintenir une certaine distance entre eux. Il est tellement imposant !

\- Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris que la curiosité est un vilain défaut ? lance-t-il sur un ton cinglant en la toisant avec un air tout à la fois sardonique et mécontent.

\- Je ne comprends pas Monsieur... avance-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Nous avions convenu que vous cesseriez de me conter des balivernes Miss Granger, gronde-t-il en poursuivant son avance, la forçant à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit acculée contre le mur.

Elle se sent comme un animal pris au piège. Ses grands yeux de biche révèlent son apeurement. Elle mordille sa lèvre inférieure, ce qui est révélateur de son mensonge. Il y a quelque chose de surréaliste dans le silence de ce moment. Comme voir un chat qui contemple fixement l'ombre avec une intensité inexplicable et extraordinaire.

Tous deux savent qu'en cet instant c'est lui qui contrôle la vitesse de son pouls, comme la lune influence les marées. Elle soupçonne que sa tactique est de la rendre assez anxieuse pour tenter de combler le silence. Cela fonctionne.

 _Elle me craint_ , constate-t-il avec une joie perverse.

\- Mais je n'ai... tente-t-elle.

\- Il suffit ! siffle-t-il. Je sais que vous êtes venue m'espionner au relais de chasse. Je vous ai vue vous enfuir.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous espionner, Monsieur. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, tente-t-elle d'expliquer en se tordant les mains. Je me promenais et j'ai vu...

\- Je vous interdis de vous immiscer dans ma vie privée, Miss Granger, la coupe-t-il froidement. N'abusez pas de ma patience. Vous resterez dans votre chambre jusqu'à l'heure du dîner et... notre promenade en barque est annulée cette semaine.

\- Oui Monsieur, acquiesce-t-elle, soulagée de s'en sortir à si bon compte mais déçue tout de même de ne pouvoir se promener sur le lac. Elle a pris goût à ces balades bucoliques au cours desquelles le sorcier se montre sous un jour moins effrayant.

.

Le 19 août 1798

 _Chère Liz,_

 _Je dois te conter deux événements auxquels j'ai assisté ce jour au Chemin de Traverse, alors que j'y effectuais les achats pour l'entrée en deuxième année an compagnie de Ron et Harry._

 _Alors que mon tuteur se chargeait d'acheter les ingrédients pour les potions dans la boutique de L'Apothicaire, je me suis rendue chez Fleury et Boot m'occuper des manuels et livres scolaires. C'est alors qu'une algarade a eu lieu entre Monsieur Arthur Weasley, le père de Ron - qui travaille au Ministère - et Lord Malfoy._

 _Ce dernier a insulté de la plus vile des manières Monsieur Weasley en se moquant de son manque de jugement concernant les Moldus et du fait qu'il soit désargenté. Ils ont failli en venir aux mains et Lucius Malfoy, avec un parfait dédain, a jeté l'un des livres acheté par Ginevra - la benjamine de la famille Weasley qui entre en Première Année - dans son chaudron._

 _J'ai regretté en cet instant l'absence de mon tuteur, car je doute fortement que Lord Malfoy eût osé agir de cette odieuse et arrogante façon en sa présence. Quand ce dernier a quitté l'établissement et qu'il m'a croisée, me toisant avec malveillance de pied en cap, j'ai eu la désagréable impression de n'être rien de moins qu'une saleté indigne de frotter ses chaussures._

 _Chassant ces mauvaises pensées, j'ai voulu m'approcher de Sir Gilderoy Lockhart, notre futur professeur de DCFM - un fort bel homme - mais Monsieur Snape est alors entré en coup de vent dans la boutique, saluant du bout des lèvres les personnes présentes. Il m'a entraînée à l'extérieur et m'a demandé si Lord Malfoy m'avait approchée ou adressé la parole. Devant mes dénégations, il a montré un certain soulagement. Nous ne nous sommes guère attardés dans le Chemin de Traverse et sommes rentrés dans un silence plutôt pesant._

 _J'ai bien observé qu'il semblait préoccupé, mais je n'ai point oser lui en demander la raison. Il existe en lui une part de mystère qu'il n'est point homme à partager. Pourtant, je voudrais tant qu'il se confiât à moi ! Mais je suis trop jeune, cela n'arrivera guère avant quelques années..._

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

Hermione est inquiète. La Cérémonie de la Répartition vient d'avoir lieu, Le Directeur a présenté le nouveau professeur de DCFM, Gilderoy Lockhart ce qui a provoqué un certain émoi parmi la gent féminine, autant celle des élèves que celle des professeurs - hormis Madame Bibine et McGonagall qui ne semblent guère touchées par le charme ravageur du sorcier - Lavande et Parvati ne cessent de jeter des regards énamourés dans sa direction, en gloussant bêtement.

Harry et Ron ne se sont toujours pas présentés. Ils ont même raté l'intégration de Ginny Weasley à Gryffondor. Fred et Georges sont incapables de lui dire où sont passés les deux compères qui étaient pourtant présents au Relais de King's Cross.

 _Dans quel guêpier se sont-ils à nouveau fourrés ?_ s'inquiète-t-elle. _Je dois savoir ce qu'il se passe. Jamais ils ne manqueraient le banquet de la rentrée scolaire. Surtout pas Ron..._

Profitant que tout le monde est occupé à se remplir la panse des victuailles, Hermione se faufile hors de la Grande Salle vers le hall d'entrée pour tenter de retrouver ses amis.

Près de la porte, elle surprend une voix glaciale reconnaissable entre toutes et qui la fige sur place. C'est celle de son tuteur. Elle ne s'est pas aperçue qu'il s'était éclipsé durant le banquet. Elle se cache dans une alcôve, essayant de capter les bribes de leur discussion animée.

Cela se passe apparemment mal pour ses amis : la lueur perverse de joie dans la voix de Snape l'atteste. Il agite un journal et le lit. Le visage de ses amis est décomposé. Ils se regardent avec un air désemparé.

 _Par Merlin ! Qu'ont-ils inventé pour se mettre dans un tel embarras ?_

Hermione sait pertinemment que le sorcier sera impitoyable en ce qui concerne les sanctions. Le passif est trop lourd entre le professeur et les deux Gryffondor.

 _Comment puis-je les aider ?_ se demande-t-elle avec désespoir. Une idée se fait jour. Discrètement, elle abandonne sa cachette et se dirige vers la Grande Salle. Celle qu'elle cherche s'y trouve encore. McGonagall est certes sévère, mais elle est juste. Il est préférable que ce soit elle qui se charge. Hermione sait que la professeure n'apprécie guère son homologue Serpentard, ce qui peut jouer en faveur d'Harry et Ron.

"Madame McGonagall ! Je dois vous parler, commence-t-elle en apercevant la sorcière qui se dirige vers l'escalier central.

\- Que se passe-t-il Miss Granger ? répond l'interpellée s'arrête en montrant une certaine inquiétude sur son visage.

\- Cela concerne Harry Potter et Ron Weasley : le professeur Snape vient de les découvrir et veut les punir. J'ignore ce qu'ils ont fait mais... en tant que Directrice de leur Maison, n'est-ce point à vous de leur administrer les sanctions ?

 _Allez-y Madame, je vous en supplie, allez-y... implore-t-elle en son for intérieur._

\- Ah, je suis soulagée de savoir qu'ils sont au Château sains et saufs. Où sont-ils je vous prie ? s'enquiert la Directrice.

\- Dans le hall, là, à droite de la porte d'entrée, indique-t-elle d'un geste de la main.

\- Je m'y rends de suite. Vous allez prévenir Monsieur Dumbledore puis vous irez rejoind... Ah le voici ! Monsieur le Directeur, Miss Granger vient de voir nos deux absents en compagnie de Monsieur Snape, explique la sorcière en s'approchant de son supérieur.

\- Bien, alors nous allons savoir ce qui a pu se passer pour que deux élèves aient raté leur diligence," déclare le vieux sorcier le front plissé.

Hermione préfère rester en retrait, pour éviter que son tuteur ne sache que c'est elle qui a prévenu Le Directeur et McGonagall.

Ces derniers s'approchent alors que Snape continue de réprimander Harry et Ron qui gardent la tête baissée, persuadés d'être renvoyés.

"Que se passe-t-il Monsieur Snape ? demande le vieux sorcier en faisant glisser son regard par-dessus ses lunettes sur les élèves.

Le Serpentard tend le journal à son supérieur sans répondre, le visage fermé. Ce dernier parcourt les gros titres qui font état d'une diligence volant dans le ciel londonien. Il remue sa tête plusieurs fois.

 _"Professeur Dumbledore, dit_ Snape _en s'éclaircissant la gorge, ces jeunes gens n'ont tenu aucun compte du Décret sur l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers du premier cycle, ils ont également infligé des dommages considérables à un arbre de grande valeur... et il ne fait aucun doute que des actes de cette nature..._ *

\- Je comprends votre irritation Monsieur Snape, mais en tant que Directrice de Gryffondor, Madame McGonagall est la seule à pouvoir décider de la sanction à appliquer."

Severus ne peut contenir une grimace, ne doutant point que les sanctions ne seront guère à la hauteur des forfaits commis par les deux lascars. Il est accusé d'impartialité par sa consœur, mais celle-ci agit de même avec ses chers Gryffondor. Ecœuré, il jette un dernier regard hostile sur les élèves avant de s'éloigner. Il préfère abandonner la place et s'en retourner travailler dans son bureau.

Il n'a aucun goût pour les festivités qui se poursuivront sans lui.

Hermione est soulagée. McGonagall ne renverra pas Harry et Ron...

.

.

* passage extrait du Tome II chapitre 5.

.

Le moment est-il venu de jouer de la guimbarde ? ;) (merci pour vos idées d'instruments loufoques ou pittoresques *- *)


	13. Chapter Sang-de-Bourbe

**Notes** : Je saute de joie comme une gamine grâce à vous et vos nombreux commentaires qui m'apportent tellement de bonheur

et illuminent mes journées (et mes soirées également ^^)

Je peux répondre aux personnes ayant un compte, c'est pourquoi je tiens à remercier ici celles auxquelles je ne puis répondre : Astara, Annie, Cassandre, Chocogrenouilles, Guest, Kaline, Kyara, Leti, Lilly96, LilySnape, Louna, mamy 83, manon, Mary12, Mathilde, Petronille, WendySnape...

La première moitié de la deuxième année basée sur le Tome II "la Chambre des Secrets" ^^

Excellente lecture à tous !

.

 **Lorsqu'on ne souhaite pas être convaincu d'une chose, on trouve toujours des raisons d'en douter** , Raison et Sentiments, Jane Austen

.

 **Chapitre XIII - Sang-de-Bourbe**

.

Le couloir est inhabituellement bruyant. Tous les élèves sont impatients de commencer le cours de DCFM, mais plus encore les représentantes du sexe féminin qui, malgré leur jeune âge, ont mis un soin particulier à se coiffer et certaines ont même osé une touche de rouge sur leurs lèvres qu'elles se hâteront de retirer avant de rejoindre le cours de Métamorphose avec McGonagall. Elles regrettent de porter l'uniforme scolaire qui ne leur permet pas de se montrer à leur avantage, mais chacune d'entre elles espère réussir à capter l'intérêt du nouveau professeur.

C'est la bousculade pour entrer dans la classe, car ces demoiselles se disputent pour s'asseoir au premier rang. Hermione est balayée par Lavande Brown, Parvati Patil, Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bullstrode qui la relèguent vers le fond de la classe car les garçons n'ont pas perdu de temps à s'installer eux aussi, plus intrigués par le personnage qui, d'après ses récits autobiographiques, est un véritable héros.

Le professeur pénètre à son tour dans la salle, arborant un air fier, avec Harry à ses côtés qui semble ne guère apprécié l'honneur qui lui est fait. Colin Crivey, un élève de année grand admirateur du Survivant, vient de les prendre en photo dans le couloir, sur l'insistance de Lockhart.

Hermione, qui a lu tous les récits contant les exploits de l'homme est captivée par sa beauté. Un véritable Adonis : il est grand, blond aux cheveux légèrement ondulés, le nez droit et les yeux bleus.

Le cours débute, et l'adolescente est troublée par ce qui est demandé par leur professeur. Il leur distribue un questionnaire entièrement relatif à sa personne. Quelle est sa couleur préférée, son ambition secrète, sa date d'anniversaire...

Peut-être souhaite-t-il que les élèves le connaissent mieux pour appréhender plus aisément les notions qu'il doit leur inculquer ? Mais au fur et à mesure que se déroule la séance, la suspicion commence à prendre racine dans son cerveau et à germer. Elle relève de nombreuses incohérences dans ses explications. Le programme ne correspond en rien à celui des manuels. Elle tente de le lui signaler, mais il se contente de balayer d'un revers de main chacune de ses interventions et elle ne parvient qu'à s'attirer les foudres de ses camarades captivés par la prestation du professeur.

Lorsque pour finir l'homme lâche dans la classe des lutins de Cornouailles qu'il est incapable de maîtriser et qu'il ordonne aux élèves les attraper alors que lui-même s'absente, les illusions qu'Hermione pouvait avoir sur le sorcier s'effondrent comme un château de cartes.

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

6 septembre 1798

 _Chère Liz,_

 _Cette rentrée fut très mouvementée. Après l'arrivée au Château peu conventionnelle de mes amis, Ron Weasley a reçu le lendemain par hibou dans la Grande Salle une Beuglante, c'est-à-dire une lettre sonore par laquelle sa mère lui a reproché son arrivée mouvementée en diligence volante le premier jour. J'en étais contrite pour lui._

 _Je m'inquiète pour Harry. Hier soir, alors qu'il effectuait sa retenue dans la classe de DCFM, il dit avoir entendu une voix qui susurrait : **"Viens... viens à moi... que je te déchire... que je t'écorche... que je te tue..."** * Or, Monsieur Lockhart, présent avec lui, n'a absolument rien remarqué. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? J'espère que c'est seulement dû à un état de fatigue._

 _Un événement pour le moins désagréable a eu lieu hier sur le terrain de Quidditch. Alors que je reprochais à Drago Malfoy d'avoir intégré l'équipe de Serpentard par des moyens peu orthodoxes - son père a offert un Nimbus 2001 flambant neuf à chaque joueur - il m'a appelée (je ne sais si je puis l'écrire) Sang-de-Bourbe. Ce doit être une insulte pour le moins grave car cela a provoqué d'intenses réactions de la part de mes camarades gryffondoriens. Ron a voulu lui lancer le Sortilège de Crache-Limaces mais à cause de sa baguette défectueuse, le Sort s'est retourné contre lui et avec Harry nous avons dû l'emmener à l'infirmerie._

 _Je ne peux supporter l'expression profonde d'empathie dans leurs yeux depuis cet incident. Chaque fois que je regarde l'un d'entre eux, j'appréhende de lire dans leur regard ces lueurs de résignation, de condescendance et de sympathie qu'ils ressentent._

 _Je suis convoquée après le dîner dans le bureau de mon tuteur. Je ne peux que supposer que c'est au sujet de cette dissension entre Drago Malfoy et moi-même._

.

Bureau de Dumbledore au même moment

"Le règlement de cette Ecole est parfaitement clair, Monsieur Malfoy, explique le Directeur sur un ton calme mais ferme, vous l'avez par ailleurs signé : il stipule qu'il est absolument interdit de proférer des insultes sur la suprématie des êtres magiques. Quelle que soit leur ascendance, chaque sorcière ou sorcier doit bénéficier du même statut dans cette Ecole et en conséquence ne point être injurié. Votre enfant mérite donc le renvoi immédiat. " achève-t-il en regardant avec sévérité l'adolescent posté devant le bureau, les mains dans le dos.

Celui-ci est blanc comme un linge. Son mal-être est palpable, et il déglutit avec difficulté, n'osant jeter un regard en direction de son père dont la fureur, bien que contenue, est évidente, comme en atteste le tapotement nerveux de sa canne sur le sol.

Snape, le visage indéchiffrable, debout les bras croisés près du bureau dictatorial, approuve d'un mouvement de tête. Son regard croise celui de Lucius qui lance des éclairs, et la main de celui-ci est tellement crispée sur sa canne que ses jointures sont d'une extrême pâleur.

"En accord avec Monsieur Snape qui est Directeur de la Maison de votre fils et également le tuteur de l'élève offensée, nous avons pris en considération le fait que vous appartenez au Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard. Aussi une chance est-elle accordée à Drago, poursuit Dumbledore. Il devra effectuer deux semaines de retenue sous la surveillance de Monsieur Rusard. Par contre, si jamais il prononce à nouveau ces mots infâmants à qui que ce soit, il sera renvoyé de cette Ecole sur-le-champ et ma décision sera irrévocable.

\- Cela va de soi, réplique entre ses dents Lord Malfoy. Je souhaiterais toutefois avoir une petite discussion avec mon fils avant que je ne m'en retourne, ajoute-t-il avec une lueur dangereuse au fond de ses yeux glacés.

\- Bien entendu, acquiesce le Directeur. Vous pouvez utiliser le salon à côté. Les couloirs ne sont guère propice pour une leçon de morale. Nous allons vous accorder une dizaine de minutes."

Drago lance des regards effarés autour de lui, mais personne ne semble prendre en considération son inquiétude et il se dirige d'un pas incertain vers le salon avec son père.

"Etes-vous satisfait, Monsieur Snape ?" s'enquiert le vieux sorcier lorsque les Malfoy ont quitté la place.

Devant le l'attitude silencieuse de son subalterne, il emprunte un ton qui se veut convaincant.

"Vous savez que c'est le mieux que nous puissions faire. Lord Malfoy possède de nombreux appuis au Ministère et l'Ecole est en partie financée par ses fonds.

\- Oui, grince le Serpentard en décroisant ses bras, je comprends tout à fait. Mais le ton employé dément ses paroles. Je dois me rendre à mon bureau où doit me rejoindre ma pupille. Nous nous retrouverons pour le dîner. Je vous prie de m'excuser, Monsieur.

\- Bien sûr... bien sûr. A plus tard Monsieur Snape," salue Dumbledore, un pli soucieux sur le front.

.

Bureau du Directeur de Serpentard, même jour

Hermione attend que son tuteur, assis à son bureau, ait terminé de remplir un parchemin. Le mouvement de la plume de corbeau est vif et précis. Elle profite de cet instant de répit pour observer l'homme à loisir.

Ses traits sont décontractés bien que, entre ses sourcils, un sillon permanent soit gravé dans sa peau. Cependant, l'ensemble sévère de sa bouche est adouci, et, sans son regard noir, pénible et intimidant, il a l'air presque abordable.

Il n'est pas bel homme, loin s'en faut. Ses traits sont trop sévères et la cicatrice sur sa joue ajoute à son image effrayante. Il est cependant imposant. Ses traits rigides, couplés à son self-control, en font pour le moins un personnage intrigant.

Elle se fige quand il relève la tête et que ses yeux rencontrent les siens. Elle se sent prise au piège des obsidiennes.

"Vous désirez me parler ? balbutie-t-elle, ne sachant que dire pour couper sa gêne. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il la surprend en train de le regarder, et elle ressent un certain embarras à être prise à nouveau la main dans le sac.

\- Miss Granger, savez-vous ce qui signifie les termes employés par Drago Malfoy à votre encontre hier après-midi ? demande-t-il avec un ton réfléchi.

\- Non Monsieur. Mais... je me doute que c'était injurieux au vu de la réaction des autres élèves, reconnaît-elle.

\- En effet. Ce qu'il vous a dit correspond à Née-Moldue mais d'une manière très péjorative, insultante. Les sorciers qui emploient cette dénomination sont généralement des Sang-Pur, c'est-à-dire que leur lignée ne compte que des sorciers ou sorcières et aucun Moldu. Nombre d'entre eux méprisent celles et ceux qu'ils considèrent comme inférieurs à eux."

Snape se lève brusquement et vient se placer devant Hermione. Son regard pénétrant la transperce.

"Ne laissez personne vous parler ainsi Miss Granger. Vous n'êtes inférieure à personne, et sûrement pas par vos origines, martèle-t-il. Vous devez être fière de ce que vous êtes et de ce que vous représentez dans le Monde magique.

Chacune des paroles de son tuteur contribue à gonfler le cœur d'Hermione dans une forme d'exaltation.

\- Oui Monsieur, répond-elle avec un sourire.

\- Sachez que Drago Malfoy a été sanctionné car l'Ecole ne peut admettre un tel comportement en son sein. A présent vous pouvez vous retirez, Miss Granger.

\- Au revoir Monsieur."

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

La Grande Salle, table du personnel

"Cette Hermione Granger est une véritable plaie en classe. Elle est d'une arrogance difficilement supportable, lance Lockhart sur un ton enjoué en se servant copieusement de scones aromatisés à la mandarine.

Le Maître des Potions repose délicatement à côté de son assiette, le quignon de pain qu'il s'apprêtait à porter à sa bouche. Son regard noir et pénétrant se pose sur le bellâtre.

Près de lui, la Directrice de Gryffondor cesse également de manger. Si l'estime qu'elle porte sur son homologue Serpentard est piètre, elle n'apprécie guère plus le professeur de DCFM dont elle abhorre le pédantisme, et soupçonne que ses soi-disant exploits relèvent plus de la forfanterie que d'actions réellement accomplies. Elle compte bien apprécier les futures réparties avec une excitation mêlée d'une certaine curiosité peu charitable. Hagrid qui s'apprêtait à partir, préfère rester. Lui aussi ne veut rien perdre de la réponse du sombre sorcier. Il n'ignore pas que si Dumbledore a proposé le poste de DCFM à Lockhart, c'est non grâce à ses états de fait, mais parce qu'il fut le seul à accepter d'enseigner cette matière.

\- Vraiment ? demande Severus sur un ton si doucereux que tout le personnel interrompt alors son activité gustative et se tourne vers le sombre Maître des Potions, certains se délectant par avance de la joute verbale qui ne peut manquer, d'autres espérant que Lockhart sera capable de le remettre à sa place. Mais ce dernier, prenant la réponse du Serpentard pour un encouragement à poursuivre, continue sa digression.

\- Oh oui ! C'est une véritable enquiquineuse qui pense détenir la science infuse, qui m'interrompt à tout bout de champ pour donner son opinion, et se permet même de discuter de mes choix en ce qui concerne le programme de l'année.

\- S'il y a une chose que l'on ne peut guère reprocher à Miss Granger, susurre Severus de sa voix de velours, ce sont ses aptitudes d'apprentissage et ses capacités mémorielles largement supérieures au commun des sorciers, Monsieur Lockhart...

\- Bah, elles doivent être largement surestimées, s'entête le sorcier blond, inconscient des regards réprobateurs des autres professeurs dont le professionnalisme bafoué commencent à lui attirer leur inimitié. Comment pourrait-elle posséder autant de connaissances ? Il aurait fallu qu'elle fût instruite depuis sa plus tendre enfance par Merlin lui-même ce qui ne puis évidemment être le cas ! conclut triomphalement le sorcier blond.

Un silence mortel s'installe. Tout le personnel est suspendu aux lèvres du Maître des Potions qui n'a pas son pareil pour les répliques assassines. Un sourire diabolique apparaît sur son visage alors que ses yeux se rétrécissent.

\- Il se trouve Monsieur Lockhart, déclare ce dernier d'une voix si basse que tous sont obligés de tendre l'oreille pour ne rien perdre de la réponse - les mots du Potionniste glissent comme un crachat - que Miss Granger est ma pupille, et que c'est moi qui lui ai servi de précepteur depuis ses sept ans. Je lui ai tout appris. Mais si vous contestez mon enseignement, sachez que je me considèrerai comme déshonoré et que je vous en demanderai raison."

Le professeur de DCFM perd contenance. Des taches rouges marbrent sa figure et il bafouille une réponse inintelligible où il est question de malentendu et de paroles malencontreuses. Il regarde sa montre-gousset et prétexte le travail qui l'attend, répondre aux lettres de ses admiratrices. Il abandonne la place sans tarder.

Trelawney, qui s'est amourachée de Gilderoy depuis son arrivée au Château, est effondrée et profondément déçue que celui-ci ait été incapable de formuler une réplique cohérente, et qu'il ait préféré la fuite. Elle tâtonne sur la table pour attraper son verre et le porter à ses lèvres. Elle prend une grande goulée de vin. Dans sa hâte, elle avale de travers et est saisie par une toux désagréable qui dure plusieurs secondes et amuse le Maître des Potions qui ricane. Une fois que son souffle revient, son visage a pris une teinte pourpre violacée qui n'avantage guère son visage déjà ingrat. Méfiante, elle prend à présent des gorgées plus petites, encore secouée par moment pas quelques toussotements.

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

9 novembre 1798

 _Chère Liz,_

 _Harry continue à percevoir la voix, et à présent nous le croyons car il se produit de terribles événements dans le Château._

 _Miss Teigne, la chatte de Monsieur Rusard a été retrouvée pétrifiée le soir d'Halloween,_ et une inscription est apparue sur les murs : « La chambre des secrets a été ouverte. Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde » _. J'ai demandé au professeur Binns de nous raconter la légende de la Chambre des secrets. Nous avons appris qu'elle fut construite par Salazar Serpentard, l'un des quatre fondateurs de l'Ecole, dans le but de purger Poudlard des élèves indignes, selon lui, d'y étudier la magie, c'est-à-dire ceux qui ne sont pas de sang pur (les Sang-de-Bourbe) et les Cracmols. Selon le mythe, elle ne peut être rouverte que par l'héritier de Serpentard._

 _Nous nous demandons si ce ne serait pas Drago Malfoy, l'héritier de Serpentard. Mais pour nous en assurer, j'ai suggéré que nous buvions du Polynectar afin de prendre l'apparence de Goyle, Crabbe et Millicent Bulstrode. Il nous faudra récupérer un de leurs cheveux. Ron m'aide à élaborer en secret du Polynectar dans les toilettes, grâce au livre Les Potions de Grand Pouvoir que m'a permis d'emprunter le professeur Lockhart, ce qui explique que je ne puis t'écrire aussi souvent que ce que je voudrais car cette potion est des plus complexes._

 _Cela fait plusieurs jours que je prépare la potion. J'ai dû voler la plupart des ingrédients dans le magasin de mon tuteur, et j'espère qu'il ne le saura jamais. J'ai tellement peur de sa réaction s'il l'apprenait ! Il soupçonne Harry, mais n'a aucune preuve..._

 _Hier soir, ce fut le tour de Colin Crivey tenant son appareil photo dans les mains à être découvert pétrifié. Madame Pomfresh nous a assurés qu'il retrouverait son apparence mais que cela prendrait du temps._

 _._

17 décembre, vingt heures, Grande Salle

La pièce a été aménagée de manière à laisser de l'espace afin que le Club de Duel organisé par Gilderoy Lockhart puisse avoir lieu. Les tables ont été repoussées, et une estrade dorée est installée contre le mur. Des centaines de bougies en suspension dans les airs éclairent la salle.

Une certaine excitation plane. C'est la première fois que les élèves peuvent assister à un duel entre sorciers. Une question brûle les lèvres de tous : quel sera le malheureux adversaire du professeur de DCFM ?

Ce dernier entre, vêtue d'une robe violette, arborant un air conquérant et à sa suite c'est... le Maître des Potions ! Le cœur d'Hermione se met à pulser plus rapidement en le voyant, longue silhouette sombre et inquiétante.

"Monsieur Snape a accepté d'être mon assistant ; mais n'ayez crainte, je ne lui ferai aucun mal... ou si peu, fanfaronne le sorcier blond sans un sourire éclatant. Pouvons-nous commencer, cher ami ? s'enquiert-il en se tournant vers son collègue.

\- Avec grand plaisir," répond l'interpellé avec une froide détermination qui fait trembler Hermione mais que Lockhart ne semble pas évaluer à sa juste mesure.

Elle prend conscience avec une acuité qu'il est préférable de ne point être l'ennemi du Maître des Potions. Il est dangereux. Pour la plupart des étudiants, il a toujours été la Chauve-Souris des Cachots - le Bâtard aux cheveux gras - un professeur que l'on est obligé de tolérer, mais qui ne gagne que mépris et détestation. Il est le Maître des Potions désagréable et souvent effrayant, un homme auquel on obéit, mais qui reste absolument haïssable. Tous souhaitent le voir défaillir, hormis ses Serpentard et sa pupille qui lui trouve l'allure romanesque d'un redoutable flibustier.

Les étudiants retiennent leur souffle tandis que les duellistes se saluent et comptent jusqu'à trois. D'un mouvement vif et gracieux du poignet, Snape agite sa baguette tout en lançant un "Expelliarmus !" tonitruant. Une lumière aveuglante rouge est diffusée qui percute Lockhart et le projette à plusieurs mètres au bas de l'estrade. Une clameur de surprise, d'effroi et de déception s'élève dans la salle.

Le cœur de la jeune Gryffondor, qui s'était arrêté quelques secondes plus tôt, sous l'effet du soulagement, reprend un rythme accéléré.

Le professeur de DCFM, à demi-assommé, parvient tout de même à se relever et propose aussitôt de répartir les élèves par deux afin de mettre en pratique ce qu'ils viennent d'observer, sous le regard ironique de son adversaire.

Hermione doit affronter Millicent, Ron contre Finnigan et Harry se retrouve avec Drago. Ce n'est guère un hasard mais la volonté du Directeur de Serpentard. Mais rien ne se passe comme prévu. Lorsque La Fouine fait apparaître un serpent sur l'estrade, Lockhart s'en mêle et au lieu de faire disparaître le reptile, l'envoie sur les participants, et l'animal rampant se met à menacer Justin Finch-Fletchley qui, pétrifié d'effroi, est incapable du moindre mouvement.

Harry se précipite alors devant le serpent et se met à parler dans une langue sifflante absolument inconnue de tous, sauf peut-être du Maître des Potions qui observe la scène avec un regard étrange. L'animal cesse sa progression, comme s'il obéissait au jeune Gryffondor. Un malaise s'installe que Snape bouscule en envoyant dans le néant le reptile à l'aide d'un "Evanesco !".

Mais une pensée insidieuse s'insinue dans l'esprit de chacune des personnes présentes dont le regard hébété et soupçonneux se pose sur Harry Potter : ne serait-il pas l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard, connu pour parler le Fourchelang, le langage des serpents ?

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

25 décembre 1798

"Où est-elle ? rugit le Directeur de Serpentard, la voix teintée d'inquiétude en débarquant à l'infirmerie.

\- Elle se trouve sur le lit du fond, celui encerclé par le rideau de confidentialité, explique Madame Pomfresh au Maître des Potions. Son état n'est pas grave, mais elle ne retrouvera son apparence guère trois semaines, voire un mois, à moins que vous ne parveniez à concocter une potion qui permettra d'en réduire la durée. Je soupçonne un essai malheureux de Polynectar mais n'en suis guère certaine. Ma baguette n'a relevé aucune trace d'un Sortilège. Elle est plus humiliée que réellement souffrante."

Il n'attend pas la fin de la phrase qu'il est déjà auprès du lit concerné. Il prend une inspiration et ouvre le rideau. Elle est là, assise, un oreiller dans son dos pour la soutenir, un drap blanc recouvrant son corps, hormis sa tête dont il ne voit que la chevelure sauvage.

Hermione est rongée par la honte. Elle ne veut pas que son tuteur la voit et se moque d'elle, elle ne le supportera pas. Son visage est tourné vers le lit. Mais bien sûr, il ne lui permet pas de rester dans cette position.

"Miss Granger, regardez-moi. Je dois évaluer les dommages afin d'élaborer une potion qui puisse vous rendre votre aspect d'origine," exige-t-il sur un ton doux mais ferme.

Elle hésite, mais finit pas se retourner, appréhendant les moqueries qu'il ne manquera point de lui lancer. Il ne dit rien. Quelques secondes qui semblent interminables mais qui permettent au sorcier de détailler son aspect félin : la fourrure châtain, les petites oreilles pointues, ses yeux en amande à l'iris jaune avec la pupille bien ronde, son petit nez en triangle inversé et sa moustache...

 _Une véritable Gryffondor, s'amuse-t-il. Un jeune lionceau perdu._

"Eh bien Miss Granger, demande-t-il enfin sur un ton sarcastique avec un soupçon d'amusement, seraient-ce les effets contrariés du Polynectar que vous offrez à mes yeux ?

Elle pense qu'il s'agit simplement d'une question rhétorique mais il reste silencieux. Il attend une réaction de sa part. Elle pourrait mentir. Mais à quoi bon ? Il la connaît trop et devinera son mensonge. Alors elle préfère dire la vérité, enfin une partie seulement. Elle ne peut trahir ses amis.

\- Oui Monsieur, avoue-t-elle sur un ton embarrassé. J'ai voulu tester mes capacités de potionniste, puisque vous me reprochez d'être une élève trop académique. Mais... lors de la phase finale, j'ai par mégarde ajouté un poil de chat au lieu d'un cheveu...

Les yeux sombres s'agrandissent.

\- Comment vous êtes-vous procurée la recette ? Elle ne figure dans aucun des manuels scolaires, s'étonne-t-il et ses traits commencent à afficher une grande suspicion.

 _Seulement en deuxième année et elle est capable de fabriquer du Polynectar ? Par la barbe de Merlin, même moi je n'ai pas osé la tenter à un âge aussi jeune... Elle est diablement douée._

\- C'est le professeur Lockhart qui m'a donné l'autorisation d'emprunter Potions de Grand Pouvoir à la bibliothèque... précise-t-elle.

 _Imbécile de Gilderoy !_ pense rageusement Snape. Soudain, une pensée insidieuse le frappe. Son visage change instantanément de physionomie. Il arque ses sourcils. Son visage devient dur.

\- C'est vous qui avez volé les ingrédients dans le magasin, ce n'est pas Potter ! explose-t-il en la toisant comme une ombre effrayante. Et... Par Salazar ! L'incident dans la classe avec le chaudron de Goyle qui a explosé en répandant de la Potion d'Enflure sur tous les élèves, ce n'était qu'une diversion pour vous permettre d'accomplir votre forfait, n'est-ce pas Miss Granger ?" crache-t-il encore méchamment.

 _Comment a-t-elle osé ?_

Elle acquiesce à nouveau, légèrement tremblante en devenant rouge brique sous sa fourrure. Elle brûle de honte et de crainte. Elle le regarde et elle est frappée, une fois encore, par la dualité de l'homme devant elle. Moins de deux minutes auparavant, il affichait une certaine inquiétude. Ses yeux de velours noir et sa voix comme une caresse soyeuse alors qu'elle l'avait surpris en train de l'observer. Maintenant, sa posture rigide, son expression fermée et ses yeux étincelant de rage, elle peut difficilement croire qu'il est le même homme.

"Vous ne pouviez pas m'en faire la demande au lieu de me voler ?

\- M'auriez-vous accordé les ingrédients ? ose-t-elle répliquer d'une voix faible en mordillant ses lèvres.

 _Va-t-il me renvoyer ?_ s'inquiète subitement Hermione qui sent un monstre lui dévorer les entrailles.

Il se tait. Non, bien sûr qu'il les lui aurait refusés. Mais lui dit-elle toute l'entière vérité ? Ne cache-t-elle pas un secret sous son minois félin ? Combien de fois encore auraient-ils cette conversation ? Combien de fois encore osera-t-elle le tromper ? Jamais aucun élève ne s'est permis de bafouer de manière répétée son autorité, pas même les jumeaux Weasley et leurs farces stupides.

\- Vous auriez dû être triée à Serpentard Miss Granger ! susurre-t-il. Pour le vol commis dans mon magasin, vous me rédigerez un parchemin long de _dix pieds_ ** sur le Polynectar, ses vertus, ses effets, ses contre-indications et je vous accorde deux semaines pour le faire. Vous aurez tout votre temps, étant donné que les effets néfastes de la potion ne s'estomperont que vers fin janvier, début février," ajoute-t-il sur un ton mordant.

La respiration de la sorcière vacille. Elle cligne des yeux et quand elle les rouvre, il a disparu, abandonnant des vapeurs boisées qui imprègnent l'air.

Elle laisse libre court à ses larmes qui se déversent et mouillent sa chemise de nuit. La déception lue dans les onyx la hantera encore longtemps.

.

.

* Phrase extraite du Tome II chapitre 7 de Harry Potter

** environ trois mètres

.

Quelques notes de marimba ? (Merci Lilly96)


	14. Chapter Petrified

**Notes** : de merveilleuses reviews qui m'ont touchée, ce dont je vous remercie très chaleureusement !

 _mamy 83_ : cette fiction est totalement différente des précédentes, et la plus éloignée de : "Esclave du Prince". La combustion est lente, et ici l'on voit grandir Hermione ce qui n'était pas le cas auparavant... Il y a encore du chemin à parcourir avant que le Maître des Potions et sa pupille ne s'avouent leur amour ^^, d'autant plus à la fin du XVIIIème siècle.

La deuxième partie du Tome II _La Chambre des Secrets_.

Excellente lecture à tous !

.

 **Chapitre XIV - Petrified**

.

 **Nous aimons tous donner la leçon alors que nous ne sommes capables d'enseigner que ce qui ne vaut pas la peine d'être connu** , _Orgueil et préjugés_ , Jane Austen

.

Infirmerie de Poudlard, 30 décembre 1797

"Miss Granger, vous avez de la visite ! s'écrie Madame Pomfresh sur un ton enjoué. Et vous trois, évitez de faire trop de bruit, il y a plusieurs patients ici qui ont besoin de repos," ajoute-t-elle plus sévèrement en s'adressant aux trois élèves qui viennent de pénétrer dans l'infirmerie.

Harry, Ron et Ginevra acquiescent d'un hochement de tête et se précipitent vers le lit de leur camarade. Cette dernière est entourée de parchemins, de livres, de carnets et mâchouille consciencieusement une plume d'oie, un air pensif sur son visage mi-félin mi-humain.

"Par Merlin Hermione, vous ressemblez toujours à un chat, commence le Rouquin qui n'est guère le champion de la galanterie.

\- Alors, s'enquiert-elle en cherchant à détourner la conversation, avez-vous découvert qui est l'héritier de Serpentard ?

\- Malheureusement non, avoue d'une voix désolée le sorcier brun. Mais ce dont nous sommes absolument certains, c'est qu'il ne s'agit aucunement de la Fouine. Lui aussi ignore qui il est...

\- Oh, quel dommage", déclare tristement la jeune fille qui songe que tout ce qui a été mis en place n'a servi au final à rien, ou si peu. Voler les ingrédients, préparer durant deux semaines la potion, subir les foudres de son tuteur... Tous ces risques pris en vain...

Durant leur conversation, Hermione remarque les nombreux regards énamourés que porte la sœur de Ron sur Harry. Depuis la rentrée, cette dernière est en admiration devant lui, et elle constate que cela n'a guère changé depuis, bien au contraire. Elle est pâlotte et des cernes violets soulignent ses yeux marron, lui donnant l'impression de manquer de sommeil.

Alors que Ron et sa sœur s'éloignent pour rejoindre la Grande Salle, Harry reste en arrière. Il semble particulièrement agité.

"Hermione, il faut que je vous dise : je crains que... ce ne soit... moi l'héritier de Serpentard. Non, laissez-moi m'exprimer, s'écrie-t-il en anticipant les éventuelles dénégations de son amie. Non seulement je parle Fourchelang, mais en plus l'année dernière, lors de la Cérémonie de Répartition, le Choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à... Serpentard !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela ne signifie pas grand-chose tente-t-elle de parler avec une voix apaisante. Il vous a trié à Gryffondor, c'est donc que vous ne pouvez être l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard ! s'exclame avec un enthousiasme sincère la jeune fille. Jamais je ne croirai que vous puissiez être un sorcier maléfique. Non, c'est impossible, ajoute-t-elle avec une telle sincérité que le sorcier se sent réconforté par ces quelques mots.

Harry accorde une confiance particulière au jugement d'Hermione. La sorcière est si sérieuse et réfléchie pour son âge. Ils restent silencieux quelques instants avant qu'Harry ne reprenne la parole.

\- J'ai découvert un journal intime dont quelqu'un cherchait visiblement à se débarrasser dans les toilettes. Il appartenait à un certain Tom Jedusor, et il me répond lorsque j'écris dans le journal. Il suffit de l'imbiber d'encre et les lettres apparaissent, formant des mots et des phrases. Tiens, je l'ai apporté, explique-t-il en sortant un petit ouvrage en cuir noir, de bonne qualité, et mesurant environ huit pouces.

\- Mais c'est incroyable ! La magie ne cessera jamais de m'étonner... Mais n'est-ce point dangereux ? s'inquiète-t-elle en ressentant une onde négative la traverser en touchant le journal.

\- Non, je ne pense pas. Ce sorcier m'a l'air sympathique. Il m'a montré l'un de ses souvenirs alors qu'il était Préfet à Poudlard, il y a plusieurs années. Il dit avoir surpris Hagrid, alors jeune étudiant, avec une énorme araignée, celle qui fut accusée d'être le monstre de la Chambre des Secrets et d'avoir causé la mort d'une élève. Suite à cette sombre affaire, Hagrid a été renvoyé de Poudlard.

\- Hagrid ? s'étonne la jeune sorcière en réfléchissant. Il est vrai qu'il a un penchant prononcé pour les créatures magiques qu'il aime recueillir et soigner.

\- Et les araignées qui semblent fuir le Château, ce qui accréditerait la thèse de ce Jedusor. Pourtant je ne puis croire en sa culpabilité... affirme Harry.

\- Moi non plus, répond la sorcière. Je ne saurai l'expliquer, mais je sens que l'on peut lui faire confiance. Il existe en lui une bonté qui n'est point contrefaite."

Harry approuve vigoureusement de la tête. Un léger sourire éclaire son visage.

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

20 janvier 1799

Tenez, Miss Granger, voici une potion qui accélérera le processus de retour à la normale, déclare Snape en tendant un flacon au liquide ambré à sa pupille assise sur son lit.

\- Merci Monsieur, répond avec reconnaissance la jeune sorcière en se saisissant de la fiole.

\- Avez-vous terminé vos devoirs ? Etes-vous à jour dans vos apprentissages ?

\- Oui Monsieur, acquiesce-t-elle. Grâce à mes camarades - elle n'ose prononcer le nom de Ron et Harry sachant qu'il les tient en piètre estime - j'ai pu récupérer le travail effectué en classe et suis à jour dans toutes les matières, y compris en Potions, grâce à vous," achève-t-elle en baissant la tête vivement.

C'est alors que le regard charbon repère un morceau de parchemin doré qui dépasse de l'oreiller.

 _Que cherche-t-elle à cacher ?_ s'interroge Severus qui tend une main habile pour ce saisir du billet qu'il ouvre impatiemment, ignorant délibérément la main tendue d'Hermione qui cherche à récupérer son bien avec une lueur d'effroi dans ses grands yeux Whisky.

 _"A Miss Granger,_ la meilleure élève de Poudlard _, lit-il à haute voix_ \- ajoutant à la honte qui s'empare de la nommée - _meilleurs vœux de rétablissement de la part de votre professeur attentif, Gilderoy Lockhart, Ordre de Merlin, troisième classe, Membre honoraire de la Ligue de Défense contre les Forces du Mal."_ *

Quand il relève ses yeux, Hermione est tellement mortifiée qu'elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour se cacher dans un trou de souris et ne plus en sortir. Le rouge de la honte brûle son visage.

Depuis l'échange verbal entre les deux professeurs dans la Grande Salle, Lockhart s'est montré plus agréable avec Hermione, ne tarissant pas d'éloges sur ses extraordinaires connaissances et sa mémoire hors du commun. La jeune sorcière n'a pas compris d'où venait ce revirement de comportement mais, flattée de l'attention de son professeur de DCFM, elle s'est mise à le juger moins sévèrement.

Le visage de Snape est fermé. Sa mâchoire est crispée. Il soulève le bout de papier en le tenant entre son pouce et son index comme s'il s'agissait d'un immondice.

Sans baguette ni incantation, le billet s'enflamme dans un crépitement bruyant et en quelques secondes, il n'en reste plus rien, pas même quelques cendres éparses.

Le regard froid et pénétrant de Severus se pose sur elle. Inconsciemment, Hermione recule jusqu'à toucher la tête de lit. Mais ne peut guère aller plus loin. Elle peut ressentir la colère de son tuteur dans chacune des cellules de son corps.

"C'est tout à fait inapproprié, Miss Granger, lâche-t-il sur un ton glacial.

\- Mais... ce n'est qu'un simple mot... avance-t-elle, pour me...

\- Vous n'avez pas à recevoir ce genre de messages de la part d'un représentant de l'autre sexe, je vous l'interdis. Formellement.

Une envie irrépressible de secouer sa pupille par les épaules submerge Snape, et il doit faire un sérieux effort sur lui-même pour ne point passer à l'action. Une teinte rose foncé s'étend sur le visage d'Hermione alors que sa lèvre inférieure tremble.

\- S'il vous plaît Monsieur, ne me tenez pas rigueur de mon comportement. Je n'ai pas pensé que cela pût être mal interprété...

Sa voix se brise et s'éteint.

\- Non bien entendu, répond-il sur un ton mordant, vous êtes incapable d'interpréter avec discernement les agissements d'autrui. Vous répétez, encore et toujours les mêmes erreurs. Me serais-je trompé sur vous ?" ajoute-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour son interlocutrice complètement effondrée et silencieuse.

Sans prendre la courtoisie de saluer, l'homme s'éclipse de la pièce dans le bruissement si caractéristique de ses robes.

.

Gilderoy Lockhart ne comprend plus. D'ordinaire, lorsqu'il sourit à la gent féminine, elles tombent aussitôt en pâmoison et papillonnent des yeux en le regardant passer. Or, depuis le petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde semble l'éviter ostensiblement, y compris Sybille Trelawney, pourtant assidûment énamourée. Quant à ses collègues mâles, ils lui jettent des regards ironiques qui ne lui disent rien qui vaille. Et le rictus carnassier du Maître des Potions ajoute à son malaise.

Il se réfugie dans sa salle de classe et extirpe de son sac un miroir ovale et s'examine attentivement. Il ne constate rien jusqu'au moment où il ouvre la bouche.

Oh par Merlin, quelle horreur ! Lui qui a nombre de fois été élu "Plus beau sourire" par le journal Sorcière Hebdo, a les dents gâtées, noires, pourries ! Il a beau lancer des "Finite Incantatem" au moyen de sa baguette, rien ne se produit, pas même une amélioration, absolument rien de rien.

Il va demander conseil à Madame Pomfresh qui lui affirme ne pouvoir rien faire pour lui, que le Maléfice Cuisant est trop puissant pour ses compétences professionnelles, et qu'elle s'étonne que lui, Professeur de DCFM au passé glorieux, soit incapable de le faire disparaître. Elle lui suggère d'aller trouver le Maître des Potions, que ce dernier tient peut-être en sa possession une fiole aux vertus curatives.

Gilderoy n'ose aller trouver le sombre sorcier qui lui inspire une crainte irraisonnée. Il préfère se faire porter pâle et rester cloîtré dans ses appartements, ne se présentant pas aux repas et annulant tous ses cours, ce qui entraîne une grande liesse chez les élèves masculins, mais également chez la plupart des enseignants.

Le Maléfice disparaît de lui-même au bout de dix jours.

.

Hermione peut enfin sortir de l'infirmerie le premier février et retrouver une vie scolaire normale. Elle n'a guère de retard dans les disciplines de par ses efforts acharnés pour rester au niveau. En cours de Potions, il lui semble que son tuteur fait preuve de plus de patience à son encontre. Plus d'une fois, elle a surpris son regard préoccupé posé sur elle mais il s'est détourné rapidement, la laissant dans l'expectative.

Parallèlement à ses études, elle poursuit, avec l'aide de ses amis, des recherches assidues pour découvrir qui est l'héritier de Serpentard, et quel est la créature qui se terre dans le Château et pétrifie les élèves. Elle passe de longues heures dans la bibliothèque, à compulser tous les ouvrages susceptibles de fournir une quelconque indication.

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

8 mai 1799

Le professeur Snape patrouille dans les couloirs lorsqu'une forme le percute. Il est prêt à faire payer chèrement à l'individu la bousculade lorsque la voix affolée de ce dernier l'arrête.

"Monsieur ! Monsieur ! C'est Hermione Granger ! Je crois qu'elle est... qu'elle est... bafouille l'élève incapable de prononcer les malheureuses paroles.

C'est comme un coup de poignard qui s'enfonce dans la poitrine de Snape.

\- Où est-elle ? parvient-il finalement à articuler.

\- Dans les toilettes Monsieur. Et... il y a un autre corps plus loin... la préfète de Serdaigle...

\- Allez prévenir Monsieur Dumbledore, immédiatement. Dites-lui que c'est urgent. L'élève obéit et part en direction du Bureau.

Resté seul, le Maître des Potions, d'ordinaire calme et posé, court à toutes jambes dans le couloir.

Dès qu'il pénètre dans les toilettes il l'aperçoit. Allongée. Inerte. Raide comme une statue de l'Antiquité. Le teint cireux. Il a l'impression de revivre la même scène que l'année dernière avec le Troll. Elle tient un objet dans sa main droite.

"Miss Granger !" crie-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

Elle ne répond pas.

 _Elle est morte !_ s'affole-t-il aussitôt.

Une douleur qu'il croyait éteinte envahit son être et brouille sa vue. La bile monte et brûle sa gorge. Son âme se déchire. Il a failli. Il a échoué lamentablement. Il était responsable d'elle, était censé la protéger. Dumbledore lui avait accordé sa confiance en le nommant tuteur de la jeune fille et il s'est montré incapable d'être à la hauteur de la mission qui lui a été confiée. L'espace de quelques secondes, il avance comme un homme ivre dans la pièce, indifférent aux bouts de verre et morceaux de faïence qui jonchent le sol.

Il tombe plus qu'il ne s'abaisse auprès du corps. Il ne se souvient que trop bien de ce qui se raconte entre membres du personnel : qu'une élève, Mimi la Geignarde, a trouvé la mort dans ce même lieu il y a un cinquantaine d'années. Les yeux ambrés sont fixes, vitreux, sans la chaude lueur qu'il apprécie en elle.

D'une main tremblante, il lève sa baguette pour effectuer un Diagnostic de Vie. Une lueur rose s'échappe de la tige et enveloppe le corps immobile, puis se concentre dans la région cardiaque. Il entend les pulsations du cœur. Il bat normalement, à un rythme certes lent, mais régulier.

 _Par Salazar, elle est vivante ! Elle a été pétrifiée comme Colin Crivey et Justin Finch-Fletchley, mais elle est en vie !_

Le soulagement est tel qu'en se relevant il est obligé de s'appuyer contre le chambranle de la porte car ses jambes sont subitement devenues du coton. Une suée froide recouvre son front, qu'il essuie d'un revers de sa manche. Il s'oblige à retrouver une respiration normale et se penche vers le corps de la jeune sorcière qu'il prend dans sa bras, malgré la raideur des membres qui entrave ses mouvements. Il réussit à l'emmener à l'infirmerie en lui chuchotant des paroles de réconfort - peut-être pour se rassurer soi-même ? - en ignorant si elle peut les entendre.

Hermione aurait souhaité cligner des yeux mais cela lui est impossible. Etourdie par le coup porté à sa tête en tombant, elle a l'impression de peser des tonnes et ses yeux sont incapables de se fermer. Elle essaie de remuer ses bras mais ils refusent de bouger. Elle tente de tourner la tête, mais elle ne bouge guère plus. Pourtant, elle peut entendre une voix parler autour d'elle, une voix à peine au-dessus d'un murmure et indéchiffrable.

Il lui semble s'enfoncer dans un matelas très souple. Est-ce un lit ? Des mains douces atteignent maintenant ses épaules. Des yeux sombres comme la nuit noire. Un visage familier, aux traits inquiets, lui parle.

"Etes-vous blessée ? Souffrez-vous ?" demande la voix aux sonorités douces et graves comme le velours.

La jeune fille essaie de répondre par un sourire à la profonde voix masculine familière, mais ses lèvres restent closes. Elles sont paralysées. Où a-t-elle déjà entendu ces inflexions soyeuses? Sa tête semble étrange et son corps refuse de lui obéir. Tout semble tourner et se balancer autour d'elle. Elle voudrait se lever et marcher, mais n'y parvient pas. Quand elle peut voir à nouveau, elle distingue un mur blanc. Soudain, le visage pâle et sombre de son tuteur apparaît devant ses yeux. Oui, c'est bien la figure de Monsieur Snape qui plane au-dessus d'elle. Elle est incapable de formuler une pensée cohérente avant que tout se ne tourne vers l'obscurité.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Snape, intervient l'infirmière en auscultant de ses mains expertes la jeune sorcière qui a remarqué l'air inhabituellement hagard du sorcier qui est, la plupart du temps, absolument impavide. Elle a été pétrifiée, tout comme Miss Pénélope Deauclaire que l'on vient de retrouver non loin de la bibliothèque. Dès que les racines de mandragores seront arrivées à maturation, Madame Chourave les déterrera et vous pourrez alors préparer la potion qui ramènera tout ce petit monde à son état habituel."

Severus ôte le miroir que tenait Hermione entre ses doigts. Il comprend qu'elle doit très certainement la vie à ce petit miroir retrouvé dans sa main. Il vient à peine de le récupérer quand une cavalcade fait détourner sa tête. Ce sont Potter et Weasley qui arrivent en courant et qui, dès qu'ils l'aperçoivent, stoppent brutalement.

"Nous sommes venus voir Hermione, nous venons d'apprendre par Madame McGonagall qu'elle vient d'être pétrifiée, explique Ron.

Mais le Maître des Potions, le visage austère, jette un dernier regard en direction de sa pupille. Il doit voir le Directeur immédiatement. Il juge qu'elle sera entre de bonnes mains avec l'infirmière, passe près des jeunes sorciers et disparaît dans le couloir.

\- Venez jeunes gens, votre amie est ici, les interpelle Madame Pomfresh.

\- Merci Madame, répondent les deux amis en s'approchant du lit d'Hermione.

Ils sont effarés par son apparence. La jeune fille d'ordinaire si vive, aux yeux brillant d'intelligence, est totalement immobile, raide, les yeux grand ouverts.

"C'est terrible de la voir dans cet état, commence Harry.

\- Oui, c'est affreux. J'espère que l'infirmière parviendra à la ramener, ainsi que les autre élèves, renchérit son camarade.

\- Vous avez remarqué sa main gauche ? interroge soudainement le sorcier brun.

\- Qu'a-t-elle de particulier ? s'étonne Ron.

\- L'on dirait qu'elle tient quelque chose...

\- Vous avez raison ! C'est peut-être important. Il faut le récupérer !

\- Cachez-moi Ron ! ordonne sur un ton ferme Harry.

Discrètement, en veillant à ce que Madame Pomfresh ne le voit pas, Potter réussit à décrisper les doigts de son amie, non sans mal et se saisit du papier, qui est en fait une page arrachée à un livre, sur lequel est écrit :

 _De tous les monstres et créatures qui hantent nos contrées, il n'en est guère de plus étrange ni de plus mortel que le Basilic, connu également sous le nom de Roi des Serpents. Ce reptile, qui peut atteindre une taille gigantesque et vivre plusieurs centaines d'années, naît d'un œuf de poulet couvé par un crapaud. Pour tuer ses victimes, la créature recourt à une méthode des plus singulières : outre ses crochets venimeux, le Basilic possède en effet des yeux meurtriers qui condamnent à une mort immédiate quiconque croise son regard. Il répand également la terreur parmi les araignées dont il est sans nul doute le plus mortel ennemi. Le monstre, quant à lui, redoute plus que tout le chant du coq qui lui est fatal si d'aventure il lui parvient aux oreilles._ **

\- Magnifique Hermione ! Grâce à elle, nous savons à présent quel est ce monstre qui se cache dans la Chambre des Secrets ! Elle a même écrit de sa main le mot _tuyaux_ , pour nous indiquer que le Basilic se déplace grâce à la plomberie... Ce qui explique que je sois le seul à l'entendre car il parle Fourchelang, et pourquoi tous les coqs de Hagrid ont été tués..."

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

Il n'y a guère grand-chose à faire pour les victimes de Pétrification, sinon veiller sur elles. Hermione a l'air si calme et si fragile, son petit visage cendré dans le grand lit de l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Cela manque de briser l'esprit de Clarisse quand, venue retrouver Severus, elle découvre ce dernier assis près du lit d'Hermione, la petite main molle pressée entre ses doigts pâles, l'homme lui murmurant doucement des paroles de réconfort, avec son timbre de baryton. Une attention que Clarisse désirerait désespérément qu'elle fût seulement la sienne.

Lady Ramsay inspire profondément et se reprend. Comment peut-elle éprouver de la jalousie envers la jeune fille qui n'est, somme toute, encore qu'une enfant ? Et qui plus est la pupille de son amant ? Elle secoue ses belles boucles, serre ses mains et s'avance en affichant un sourire éclatant.

Dès que le sorcier perçoit le bruit des talons sur le carrelage, il abandonne la main diaphane qu'il repose délicatement sur le drap et se tourne vers l'arrivante. Il se lève et salue sa maîtresse non sans montrer quelque étonnement. Il pensait voir apparaître Dumbledore.

"Lady Ramsay ? Que venez-vous faire ici ? s'enquiert-il sur un ton plus dur qu'il ne l'eût voulu.

\- Monsieur Snape, c'est Maryan qui m'a dit que je vous trouverai ici, commence la belle sorcière sur un ton alarmé. Ce que j'ai à vous dire est de la plus haute importance. En effet, suite aux nombreuses pétrifications qui ont eu lieu au Collège, Lord Malfoy a demandé le renvoi du Directeur. Le Ministre de la Magie est ici. Je suis venue vous prévenir. Je crains malheureusement que Cornelius Fudge n'accède à sa requête. J'ai tenté de m'y opposer mais... il conteste mes dénégations en sous-entendant que je ne suis point neutre de par... notre... amitié... achève-t-elle en rosissant.

\- Je dois prévenir Monsieur Dumbledore immédiatement, réplique Severus en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- Il est malheureusement trop tard mon ami, le Ministre est très certainement à l'heure actuelle auprès du Directeur avec Lord Malfoy. J'étais en leur compagnie et ai prétexté une visite à ma fille pour vous prévenir. Ils veulent également enfermer Rubeus Hagrid à Azkaban, poursuit-elle, sous prétexte qu'il serait à l'origine de ces incidents, comme le décès d'une élève de l'Ecole du temps où il poursuivait lui aussi ses études.

Snape retient difficilement un juron. Il doit rejoindre son mentor avant qu'il ne soit emmené. Il quitte précipitamment l'infirmerie, entraînant dans son sillage Lady Ramsay.

.

30 mai 1799

Madame Pomfresh se précipite vers ses jeunes patients avec la potion préparée par Snape avec les racines de mandragores à présent arrivées à maturation grâce aux soins prodigués par le professeur Chourave. L'un après l'autre, l'infirmière ouvre la bouche des élèves pétrifiés et fait glisser l'élixir dans leur gorge, leur permettant de retrouver après quelques secondes leur liberté de mouvement. Enfin, si l'on puis dire, car les membres sont ankylosés après une aussi longue immobilité forcée.

"Vous avez été pétrifiée par le Basilic," explique gentiment l'infirmière en aidant Hermione encore désorientée à s'asseoir au bord du lit.

"Vous devez être encore être faible à cause de la paralysie prolongée, poursuit-elle, et vos muscles se sont légèrement atrophiés, alors essayez de vous reposer un peu plus. Je vais vous faire servir un bouillon par un elfe de cuisine additionné d'une Potion de Revigoration pour que vous soyez plus tonique, que vous puissiez récupérer votre énergie magique très rapidement.

\- Merci... Madame, parvient à articuler avec difficulté la Gryffondor.

\- Je crois que vos amis ont beaucoup de choses à vous raconter," déclare avec un clin d'œil malicieux Madame Pomfresh, alors que les susnommés arrivent dans un joyeux brouhaha.

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

3 juin 1799

 _Chère Liz,_

 _L'année scolaire vient de se terminer, non sans son lot d'aventures : Harry a réussi à tuer le Basilic qui se cachait et se déplaçait dans la tuyauterie du Château. C'était un serpent gigantesque capable de tuer quiconque croisait son regard. Dieu merci, il a seulement pétrifié les élèves qui l'ont vu car protégés par un objet ou un élément : l'appareil photo pour Colin, l'eau pour Miss Teigne, le fantôme de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête pour Justin, le miroir pour Pénélope et moi..._

 _Alors que j'étais pétrifiée, Harry et Ron ont suivi les araignées, qui les ont emmenés dans la Forêt Interdite. Ils y ont découvert une colonie d'araignées géantes, dirigées par Aragog, cette araignée que cachait Hagrid quand il était jeune. Aragog leur a expliqué que ce n'était pas elle le monstre de la Chambre des secrets, et qu'Hagrid était innocent. Elle a menacé de laisser ses enfants dévorer Harry et Ron, mais ils ont été sauvés par la Berline volante, la voiture avec laquelle ils sont arrivés à Poudlard à la rentrée._

 _Toujours durant ma pétrification, l'héritier de Serpentard a laissé un nouveau message annonçant qu'il avait enlevé Ginny Weasley et écrit que "son squelette reposera à jamais dans la Chambre". Tu imagines l'angoisse éprouvée par mes amis !_

 _Harry, Ron et le professeur Lockhart (qui a accepté de les aider), ont trouvé l'entrée de la Chambre dans les toilettes de Mimi la Geignarde (le fantôme d'une élève tuée par le Basilic). Le professeur de DCFM, qui n'est en fait qu'un affabulateur, a tenté d'ensorceler Harry et Ron pour obtenir toute la gloire, mais il a utilisé la baguette cassée de Ron et son Sortilège d'Amnésie s'est retourné contre lui. Un éboulement a séparé Ron et Lockhart de Harry, qui a malgré tout poursuivi son chemin dans la Chambre, seul._

 _Harry a découvert le corps presque sans vie de Ginny, et à côté d'elle, Tom Jedusor, qui lui a expliqué être l'héritier de Serpentard. Il a avoué avoir recouvré la vie grâce au journal intime, dans lequel Ginny s'est épanchée ces derniers mois. Tom Jedusor n'est autre que le jeune Lord Voldemort, et il a lancé le Basilic à la poursuite de Harry. Avec l'aide du phénix Fumseck et du Choixpeau magique qui lui a fourni l'épée de Gryffondor, Harry a vaincu le Basilic et réussi à planté l'un de ses crocs dans le journal, éliminant Jedusor et sauvant Ginny, qui est revenue à la vie. Bien que mordu par le Basilic, Harry a survécu grâce aux larmes de Fumseck, aux propriétés magiques curatives._

 _Lord Malfoy a été renvoyé du Conseil d'Administration, Monsieur Dumbledore a réintégré ses fonctions de Directeur de l'Ecole de Poudlard, et Hagrid a été innocenté et libéré d'Azkaban : c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle !_

 _De plus, en utilisant un stratagème digne de Serpentard, Harry a réussi a faire libérer l'elfe Dobby, qui a présent n'appartient plus à la famille Malfoy et va travailler en elfe libre à Poudlard ! Je suis si heureuse, tu sais comme j'ai en horreur toute forme d'esclavage..._

 _Les examens ont été annulés et... Gryffondor a remporté la Coupe des Quatre Maisons ! Monsieur Lockhart est hospitalisé à Sainte Mangouste, et je me demande qui sera notre nouveau professeur de DCFM..._

 _PS : durant ma pétrification il me semble avoir entendu une voix aux sonorités graves me rassurer, me réconforter, me soutenir, et j'ai ressenti un profond apaisement. Etait-ce mon tuteur ? Je n'ose y croire et pourtant..._

.

19 juin 1799, perron de Poudlard

"Etes-vous prête Miss Granger ? s'enquiert Snape en jetant un regard critique sur la figure de sa pupille qu'il juge trop blême pour la saison quasi-estivale. Elle a minci. Un peu trop pour sa taille qui ne cesse de grandir. Ses joues sont creuses. Ses yeux dévorent son visage. Ses cheveux sont ternes. Elle flotte dans ses vêtements. Toutes ces semaines passées à l'infirmerie ne lui ont guère été bénéfiques.

 _Elle a besoin d'être remplumée. Winky y veillera. Je m'assurerai qu'elle reprenne des couleurs et de la force._

\- Oui Monsieur, répond la jeune fille en s'approchant de son tuteur, légèrement mal à l'aise sous son examen minutieux.

\- Alors il est temps que nous retournions chez nous et que vous profitiez des vacances. Vous avez assez connu de désagréments cette année, déclare l'homme sans son ironie coutumière. Winky a hâte de vous retrouver.

Ce _chez nous_ emplit le cœur d'Hermione d'une douce euphorie.

\- Moi de même Monsieur," affirme-t-elle en étirant ses lèvres pâles.

.

.

* Mots en italique extraits du Tome II chapitre 13 de Harry Potter, mais texte que j'ai abrégé...

** Texte extrait du Tom II chapitre 16 de Harry Potter

.

Est-ce l'heure de souffler dans le biniou ? (Merci Aë ^^)


	15. Chapter Le Professeur de DCFM

**Notes** : Merci encore mes chères lectrices et lecteurs pour vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre !

J'apprécie énormément de lire vos commentaires qui agissent comme un véritable moteur pour la poursuite de la rédaction de cette fanfiction :) Vifs remerciements aux personnes qui suivent et/ou mettent en favoris cette histoire.

Bienvenue à Matalyx ! Et merci à Mrs Elizabeth Darcy 31 pour avoir posté la 500ème review :)

Hermione attaque la troisième année à Poudlard... et de nouvelles aventures pour le Trio d'Or sous le regard sévère de Snape :)

Excellente lecture à tous !

.

 **Chapitre XV - Le Professeur de DCFM**

.

 **Rien n'est plus trompeur, fit remarquer Darcy, que les apparences de l'humilité. Il s'agit souvent seulement d'indifférence à l'égard de ce que l'on pourra penser et parfois d'une vantardise cachée** , _Orgueil et Préjugés_ , Jane Austen

.

Manoir Prince, été 1799

Severus est fatigué. Usé. Il passe une main lasse dans ses cheveux. La cause en sont : ses incessants transplanages en France pour rendre compte à l'Ordre des ramifications mangemortes existant dans ce pays, ses enquêtes sur Bonaparte qui ne cesse d'étendre son pouvoir et menace de prendre la tête du pays et pour finir, ses visites clandestines à Clarisse, qu'il a été obligé de cacher avec sa fille pour éviter qu'elle ne subisse les représailles de Lord Malfoy. Ce dernier n'a guère accepté d'être renvoyé du Conseil d'Administration et a promis à la jeune femme de le lui faire chèrement payer. Il connaît Lucius et sait que ses paroles ne sont pas des mots jetés aux quatre vents, mais que la menace est réelle. Clarisse était tellement effrayée qu'il a préféré la mettre à l'abri. Personne, hormis lui, ne sait où elle se trouve.

Hermione n'a plus de nouvelles de Maryan, c'est comme si elle avait disparu du jour au lendemain. Elle n'a guère plus revu sa mère qui pourtant les visitait régulièrement. Que sont-elles devenues ? Quand elle a essayé de s'informer auprès de son tuteur, il a balayé la demande d'un geste vague de la main.

Pourtant, quelques jours après leur entrevue, Hermione a reçu un courrier de son amie remis en mains propres par Snape. Elle en fut remplie de joie. Mais les nouvelles ont rapidement fait retomber sa liesse. Maryan lui apprenait que pour des raisons de sécurité, sa mère et elle devaient se dissimuler aux yeux d'autrui, et que leur correspondance ne pourrait s'exercer que par l'entremise de son tuteur et non par hibou, et que pouvoir correspondre avec Hermione lui procurait un grand bonheur. Elle lui a répondu par une longue missive, lui racontant tout sur ses vacances, ses retrouvailles heureuses avec Winky, son ami et confident, ses loisirs, son travail, etc. Elle a remis la lettre à son tuteur qui lui a assuré qu'elle parviendrait à sa destinataire.

.

25 août 1799

Severus regarde d'un air satisfait sa pupille qui s'avance dans l'allée, et affiche un visage radieux et sain. A bientôt quatorze ans, elle a grandi et pris des formes, grâce aux talents culinaires de Winky qui a respecté ses ordres et permis qu'elle reprenne un peu de poids. Une nouvelle garde-robe lui a été nécessaire, elle commençait à être à l'étroit dans ses vêtements, et Madame Guipure s'est fait une joie de les lui fournir. L'équitation et les balades en barque ont achevé de lui conférer cet air de bonne santé, ce teint frais, et sa chevelure chocolat a retrouvé sa force et son éclat. Ses yeux Whisky brillent. Elle est... presque belle.

Dès que la jeune fille l'aperçoit, son regard se trouble et se fige un instant avant de reprendre un semblant d'apparence indifférente. Les sourcils de Severus se froncent. N'est-elle point heureuse de le revoir ? Pourquoi les traits de son visage se sont-ils fermés en le découvrant ?

Il ignore que la jeune fille tente par tous les moyens de cacher à son tuteur l'émoi qui l'envahit chaque fois qu'elle se trouve face à lui. Son cœur se met à pulser plus vite. Dès que ses yeux se posent sur le sorcier, elle sent quelque chose remuer à l'intérieur d'elle, une forme d'exaltation terrifiante, mais elle ignore si cette émotion est de nature positive ou négative. Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'il ne la laisse pas indifférente. Elle se persuade que ces émotions sont dues au processus biologique qui modifie peu à peu son corps et la transforme en femme.

"Je ne pourrai vous accompagner à Poudlard Miss Granger, commence-t-il. J'ignore si je serai revenu à temps. Je dois m'absenter quelques jours. Vous prendrez l'une des diligences communes aux élèves de votre Maison."

Ses mots sont mesurés, lents et calmes.

Hermione tente de son mieux de cacher sa déception. Elle sait qu'il n'apprécie guère les démonstrations affectives, de quelque nature qu'elle soit.

Elle devine que l'homme mène une vie mystérieuse. Il disparaît assez fréquemment. La jeune fille a remarqué que ses absences survenaient presque toujours après qu'il ait reçu un message de Fumseck. Son tuteur effectue-t-il des missions secrètes organisées par le Directeur de Poudlard ?

 _Non, non, je me laisse entraîner par mon imagination... Cela doit sûrement concerner le fonctionnement de l'Ecole._

Elle lève les yeux vers lui, crainte et émerveillement clairement exprimés sur son visage. Ses lèvres bougent comme pour prononcer un mot, mais finalement elle ne dit rien.

"Pour notre dernière journée ensemble avant la rentrée, j'ai pris la liberté de demander à Winky de nous préparer un pique-nique, annonce-t-il avec un soupçon de sourire sur ses lèvres. Cela vous agrée-t-il, Miss Granger, ou préférez-vous que nous déjeunions à l'intérieur ?

Il s'amuse de voir ses yeux ambrés s'écarquiller de joie et laisser scintiller des étoiles.

 _Un rien la rend heureuse._

\- Oui oui, Monsieur !" s'exclame-t-elle en faisant un violent effort sur elle-même pour ne point battre dans ses mains comme une enfant qui découvre ses cadeaux de Noël.

Severus appelle Winky qui apparaît avec un panier regorgeant de victuailles. Tous trois descendent à pas pressés vers le lac et parviennent dans une petite clairière ombragée, tapissée d'une herbe grasse. Le sorcier lève sa baguette et la nappe blanche parfaitement pliée, sort du panier, se déploie et se dépose sur l'herbe impeccablement étalée, sans un pli de discordance. Un autre mouvement gracieux et les couverts se disposent d'eux-mêmes, de part et d'autre du carré de tissu. S'ensuivent les éléments de la collation fort copieuse et pour finir le vin, un Chardonnay français d'une cuvée prestigieuse.

Le sorcier claque des doigts, et les fleurs environnantes, pois de senteur, arums, freesias, asters, chardons, s'échappent de leur tige, s'envolent et viennent se poser avec délicatesse et harmonie des teintes sur la nappe. Avec galanterie, Severus aide Hermione à s'asseoir, et ils peuvent enfin déguster les mets délicieux préparés par Winky, qui observe avec un regard attendri son maître et sa pupille assouvir leur appétence aiguisée par les saveurs subtiles des plats : mini-sandwichs mimosa, bouchées au crabe, wraps crevette-avocat, muffins au foie gras...

Severus se sent d'humeur généreuse et permet à Hermione de se désaltérer avec un, puis deux verres de vin. Ils ne tardent pas à être repus, notamment après l'ingestion de quelques mignardises françaises qui donnent l'impression à la jeune fille de ressembler plus à un Boursouf* qu'à un Augurey. **

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Winky s'en est retourné au Manoir, l'homme fait un somme, adossé contre l'un des saules pleureurs qui bordent le rivage, bercé par le gazouillis mélodieux des chardonnerets, fauvettes et martinets qui peuplent les bois. Les traits de son visage sont inhabituellement détendus, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il ne porte pas sa robe de sorcier, mais une chemise blanche qui s'ouvre sur le cou, laissant apparaître quelques poils noirs, et dont l'une des manches est négligemment remontée jusqu'au coude. Il semble presque... vulnérable.

C'est la première fois qu'Hermione le voit vêtu de manière si peu conforme, hormis quand il l'emmène en barque. Elle se sent attirée par la cicatrice sur son visage. Un désir irrépressible la taraude, qu'elle doit combler. Les vapeurs troubles de l'alcool lui confèrent cette impudence. Une douce euphorie coulent dans ses veines. Elle avance tant bien que mal sur ses genoux, jusqu'à se retrouver tout près de lui.

Malgré elle, sa main se lève et se dirige vers la joue. Elle veut tracer du bout de son index cette balafre. Ses doigts se sont à peine posés sur la peau qu'une poigne de fer s'abat sur son poignet, lui faisant pousser un cri de peur. Elle se retrouve allongée sur l'herbe, la baguette du sorcier pointée sur sa gorge.

"Que croyiez-vous faire Miss Granger ? gronde-t-il en la reconnaissant. J'aurais pu vous maudire ou vous tuer avant même que vous ne battiez des cils.

\- Je... j'ai... voulu ôter... le... la mouche qui... s'était posée sur votre... joue, balbutie-t-elle pitoyablement en regrettant son initiative malheureuse.

Il reste là, à l'observer. Il note son regard vague. Elle est soûle et lui trop sur le qui-vive. Il n'aurait pas dû lui proposer ce Chardonnay. Elle est trop jeune pour en apprécier les subtilités dégustatives. Il abaisse sa baguette et la relâche.

Hermione ferme ses yeux et sa tête se met aussitôt à tourner. Ce doit être la faute du vin blanc. Elle s'assied avec difficulté et porte ses mains sur ses tempes. Une migraine commence à la tourmenter. Ses mains sont moites, et elle se sent prise de nausées. Elle regarde son tuteur. Est-il en colère ? Les affres de la repentance commencent à glisser sous la peau de la jeune fille. Elle est tellement triste, elle peut à peine voir tout droit. Tout est déformé dans son champ de vision. Finalement, ses pensées commencent à ralentir et ses mouvements deviennent de plus en plus léthargiques et maladroits.

 _Pourquoi tout se met à bouger autour de moi ?_

"S'il vous... plaît, ne me... grondez pas... parvient-elle à articuler d'une voix pâteuse.

\- Venez," ordonne-t-il sans méchanceté en l'aidant à se lever.

La jeune fille titube et il doit la rattraper entre ses bras avant qu'elle ne trébuche. Son suave parfum de rose frappe ses narines tandis qu'il la porte dans ses bras.

"Il ne faudrait pas que cela devienne une habitude Miss Granger, déclare-t-il en se dirigeant vers le Manoir, son précieux fardeau calé contre son torse. Je vais vous donner une Potion de Dégrisement."

Elle s'est endormie. Elle rate le sourire amusé du sorcier.

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

Premier septembre 1799

Hermione est ravie de retrouver ses amis à la station King's Cross. Les effusions sont chaleureuses et amicales. Ils vont pouvoir prendre la diligence ensemble Alors qu'Hermione grimpe la première dans la voiture, elle constate qu'une personne est déjà installée et... qu'elle semble plongée dans un profond sommeil. Elle fait signe à ses camarades de monter en silence. Intrigués, ces derniers obéissent et s'installent en prenant garde de ne point faire de bruit.

"Qui est-ce ? chuchote Ron en désignant l'homme endormi.

\- Je ne sais pas, répond Hermione sur le même ton. Sûrement un professeur, sinon il ne serait pas monté dans cette diligence.

\- Vous avez raison, c'est écrit sur sa valise : Professeur R. J. Lupin, constate Harry. Et le seul poste inoccupé est celui de... professeur de DCFM, ajoute-t-il sous le regard approbateur de ses camarades.

Tous détaillent l'apparence du sorcier. Il doit être assez jeune, la trentaine sûrement, mais les mèches grises qui parsèment sa chevelure châtain et la fatigue qui marque ses traits, lui confèrent un air plus âgé. Sa robe de sorcier semble avoir connue des jours meilleurs. Elle est même rapiécée par endroit.

Ses traits sont fins. Il serait presque beau si quelques cicatrices ne défiguraient son visage.

Le reste du voyage se déroule tranquillement, dans une ambiance conviviale. Les trois amis se racontent leurs vacances, même si de par leur correspondance épistolaire, ils connaissent tout ou presque des grandes lignes, comme ce chien étrange aperçu plusieurs fois par Harry dans Londres. Quand leurs éclats de voix ou de rire sont trop élevés, Hermione jette un coup d'œil inquiet sur le sorcier endormi, mais son sommeil ne semble guère troublé par le chahut environnant.

Ils approchent de leur destination lorsque qu'Hermione se sent étrange : toute sensation de plaisir, tout souvenir heureux se mettent à disparaître pour laisser la place à une sourde angoisse qui la tétanise. _Que m'arrive-t-il ?_

Ils distinguent une haute silhouette enveloppée d'une cape, le visage entièrement dissimulé par une cagoule. Ce qu'ils entrevoient de ses mains est qu'elles sont luisantes, grisâtres, visqueuses et recouvertes de croûtes. Elle pénètre par l'ouverture et se penche sur Harry qui semble inconscient.

"Harry ! Harry ! Que t'arrive-t-il ?" s'écrie Hermione avant que la Créature ne se détourne du jeune sorcier et ne plonge vers elle.

 _Non !_

Elle est incapable de bouger et les voix de ses camarades lui parviennent comme déformées. Une angoisse vrille ses entrailles, elle a l'impression de se noyer, de manquer d'air. Elle étouffe. C'est comme être plongé dans un cauchemar dont on sait pertinemment que l'on ne se réveillera pas, qu'il nous engloutit à tout jamais. Son âme et sa magie sont aspirées hors de son corps, et un froid glacial s'insinue dans toutes ses fibres, la paralysant, l'affaiblissant.

Elle croit entendre la voix d'un homme crier, puis c'est une clarté surnaturelle qui blesse ses yeux, mais l'ombre inquiétante a disparu. Elle peut à nouveau respirer et ouvrir les yeux.

"Tout va bien Mademoiselle et Monsieur, c'était un Détraqueur explique le sorcier qui est bien éveillé. Je l'ai fait fuir, vous ne craignez plus rien. Mangez ceci, vous vous sentirez beaucoup mieux après," insiste avec douceur le sorcier en tendant d'abord à Hermione, puis à Harry, d'insolites cubes marron.

Sa voix est rauque mais musicale, aux intonations douces. Le plus étrange en lui sont ses yeux : jaunes, cerclés de gris, semblables à ceux de certaines races de canidés. Pourtant il émane de sa personne une aura qui inspire une confiance innée.

Devant l'air perplexe des jeunes gens il ajoute :

"N'ayez crainte, c'est seulement du chocolat. Je le fabrique moi-même. Ils va vous permettre de récupérer plus rapidement l'énergie magique que le Détraqueur, la Créature qui est entrée dans la diligence, vous a aspirée. Le chocolat possède d'incroyables vertus régénératrices malheureusement sous-exploitées en cas d'attaque de ces Créatures.

\- Merci Monsieur, répond Hermione en s'emparant des cubes qu'elle commence à déguster avec une évident plaisir.

\- Monsieur Lupin. Je suis le nouveau professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, se présente-t-il avec un sourire triste.

\- Bonjour Monsieur, salue-t-elle d'une voix encore faible. Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus sur les... Détraqueurs ?

Mais la portière s'ouvre brusquement sur le Maître des Potions qui enregistre la scène d'un seul regard : un homme penché sur sa pupille, et cet homme est...

 _Non ! Pas lui !_

"Que lui avez-vous fait ? s'écrie Snape. Eloignez-vous d'elle immédiatement ! ordonne-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur le sorcier qu'il a reconnu.

Il existe une telle menace dans les paroles et le ton du Maître des Potions que toutes les personnes présentes reculent contre le capitonnage.

\- Monsieur, intervient Hermione d'une voix faible, le professeur Lupin m'a sauvée, ainsi que.. Harry. Un... Détraqueur essayait de nous et il a réussi à l'éloigner. Sans lui...

\- Professeur ? répète machinalement le sorcier aux cheveux d'ébène en affichant un air confus sur son visage habituellement illisible.

\- En effet, intervient sur un ton calme Remus Lupin qui savoure la perplexité de son homologue. Albus Dumbledore m'a nommé professeur de DCFM, et j'ai accepté le poste. Il semblerait qu'il soit des plus difficiles par les temps qui courent, de trouver un enseignant digne d'inculquer cette matière...

Son interlocuteur a l'impression de recevoir un coup de massue sur la tête. Comment le Directeur a-t-il pu engager cet homme en connaissant sa véritable nature ? Comment peut-il accepter en toute conscience de faire entrer le loup dans la bergerie ? Le vieux sorcier perdrait-il la tête ?

\- Je vous suggère d'aller ronger un autre os, déclare Severus en reprenant contenance et en retirant sa baguette, la voix pleine de sous-entendus. Il se réjouit de voir l'homme pâlir. Et vous Miss Granger, ordonne-t-il sans cesser de regarder Lupin, veuillez rejoindre avec vos camarades le groupe des Troisième Année qui est sous la surveillance de Monsieur Hagrid. Tout de suite.

\- Oui Monsieur, répond l'intéressée qui se relève et se dirige vers Harry, encore blanc comme un linge. Ce dernier, soutenu par Ron et Neville qui les a rejoints, il descend de la voiture, sous le regard inquiet de Ginevra qui les attend.

 _Ils se connaissent ? Pourquoi existe-t-il une telle animosité entre eux ?_ se demande Hermione en s'éloignant avec ses amis.

.

"Ne vous approchez pas d'elle, Lupin, ou je vous le ferai payer chèrement, menace Severus sur un ton froid lorsque les deux sorciers se retrouvent seuls.

Severus essaie de garder sous contrôle le pic d'adrénaline qui s'est soudainement mis à flamber dans son corps en découvrant Lupin penché sur sa pupille. Il force sa voix à garder un ton monotone. Couplé à son comportement désinvolte, il est devenu très condescendant.

\- Je ne vous connaissais pas si protecteur Snape, ironise le professeur de DCFM. Miss Granger aurait-elle réussi à toucher une corde sensible en vous ? Qui plus est une élève de Gryffondor ? Voilà qui défie toute compréhension !

\- Miss Granger est ma pupille Lupin, elle est sous _ma_ protection, et je ne vous laisserai pas lui faire de mal, rétorque le Maître des Potions. Son ton est venimeux.

La stupéfaction de Lupin est clairement visible sur son visage. Comment a-t-on pu confier une enfant aux soins de Snape, un Mangemort, ce sorcier qui connaissait en première année plus de Sorts que les élèves de dernière année, y compris des Sortilèges de Magie Noire ?

\- Je me suis contenté de repousser un Détraqueur qui s'en prenait à Miss Granger et Monsieur Potter. Je suis par ailleurs fort étonné de découvrir ces Créatures aux abords des terres de Poudlard. Qui leur a permis de tournoyer par ici, nous ne sommes pas à Azkaban ?

\- Ce sont les directives du Ministère de la Magie, réplique avec aigreur Severus. Le Directeur s'y est opposé, mais le Ministre Cornelius Fudge n'a rien voulu entendre. Il semblerait que... Sirius Black se soit échappé de la prison et que son filleul soit en danger...

\- Sirius ? répète Lupin totalement déconcerté en passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux.

La surprise que Severus lit sur le visage de son interlocuteur est bien réelle, elle n'est point feinte.

 _Ainsi Lupin ignorait que son ami le traître s'est enfui ?_

\- Il est temps que nous rejoignons les élèves. Nous devons les accompagner pour leur sécurité.

\- Severus, commence son interlocuteur, ne serait-il pas temps de laisser de côté nos...

\- Ne m'appelez pas par mon prénom, Monsieur Lupin, je ne tiens pas à ce que vous vous croyez obligé de jouer au charmant collègue, le coupe férocement le Maître des Potions avant de tourner le dos.

.

La Cérémonie de Répartition est terminée. Le discours de Dumbledore est exceptionnellement empreint de solennité. Il met en garde les élèves contre la présence des Détraqueurs, chargés d'assurer la sécurité de Poudlard, mais sans expliciter réellement la raison de leur présence. Tous doivent rester dans l'enceinte du Château et ne point donner de motif pour être l'objet de leur néfaste attention. Un murmure d'approbation parcourt les travées.

S'ensuit la présentation des deux nouveaux professeurs, Monsieur Lupin qui enseignera les cours de DCFM, tandis que Monsieur Hagrid prendra en charge ceux de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. La Grande Salle est en liesse, excepté un certain Maître des Potions dont le visage hostile exprime clairement sa désapprobation. Ce que n'a point manqué de relever le Trio d'Or.

Les élèves de Première Année se laissent conduire dans un couloir près de la tour Gryffondor. La marche est tendue, mais le Préfet-en-Chef Percy Weasley remplit facilement le silence en s'offrant gracieusement comme guide avec de brèves explications sur les parties du château qu'ils parcourent. Il les présente même au fantôme de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, alors que ce dernier traverse le couloir. Les enfants sont un peu choqués de voir un spectre, mais ils se calment quand les anciens étudiants et le fantôme échangent de courtoises salutations.

Ils aperçoivent également Dobby, qui offre certainement un spectacle étrange, même pour un elfe de maison. Il porte plusieurs chapeaux bariolés, tricotés ou en tissu, d'un étrange mélange de chaussettes arc-en-ciel vives, d'un kilt à carreaux rouge et noir, d'une chemise brodée jaune et orange, et enfin un foulard rouge porté autour du cou. Il salue avec moult courbettes Harry et ses amis, heureux de retrouver celui qui lui a offert la liberté il y a peu.

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

Le 11 septembre 1799

 _Chère Liz,_

 _Si tu savais comme le premier cours de DCFM était passionnant ! C'est la première fois que je prends autant de plaisir dans cette matière qui, il faut bien l'avouer, était jusqu'à présent enseignée par des professeurs qui manquaient d'envergure... Mais lui, Monsieur Lupin, est un véritable enseignant : aimable, patient, pédagogue, plein d'humour... Il semble beaucoup apprécier Harry, contrairement à mon tuteur qui lui, persiste à ne lui trouver aucune qualité._

 _Le professeur Lupin a confronté la classe à un Epouvantard, une Créature qui peut prendre la forme qu'elle veut, en choisissant celle qui sera la plus terrifiante pour la personne la rencontrant. Heureusement, il suffit de lancer un "Ridikulus" et l'obliger à prendre une apparence burlesque. Seuls Harry et moi n'avons pu nous exercer. Je me demande quel sera l'aspect de mon Epouvantard. Celui de Neville Londubat s'est transformé en Monsieur Snape vêtu comme... une grand-mère ! Je reconnais que c'était assez comique. je n'aurais jamais imaginé mon tuteur en pareille tenue..._

 _Cette rentrée est à nouveau pleine de surprises. En cours de Métamorphoses, nous avons étudié les Animagi : des sorciers capables de se transformer en animal, et Madame McGonagall possède la faculté de se transfigurer en... chat ! Durant le premier cours de Divination, Madame Trelawney, a prédit à Harry qu'il allait mourir... J'avoue être très sceptique à l'égard de cette prophétie qui me semble parfaitement absurde, et Ron et Harry sont du même avis._

 _Oh, j'allais oublier de te dire : Hagrid a été nommé professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques ! Il est tellement heureux de sa nomination que son bonheur en est contagieux, il est tellement dévoué aux animaux, même les plus étranges ! Mais à cause de Drago Malfoy, le premier cours s'est plutôt mal déroulé, il dit avoir été blessé par un Hippogriffe, mais c'est lui qui a insulté l'animal, contrevenant ainsi aux conseils du professeur. Nous espérons qu'on ne lui retirera pas cette charge, il ne mérite pas d'être désavoué._

 _Mon emploi du temps est tellement chargé cette année : toutes les matières m'intéressent ainsi que de nombreuses options... que Madame McGonagall m'a prêté un Retourneur de Temps qu'elle a obtenu auprès du Ministère de la Magie._

 _C'est un objet absolument fantastique : il est de forme circulaire et comporte en son centre un sablier entouré par un disque parsemé de petites étoiles de tailles différentes. Le disque est entouré par un autre cercle en or, lui-même entouré par un plus grand cercle. Il me suffit de le tourner selon un nombre de fois équivalent au nombre d'heures qui peuvent être remontées - le maximum étant cinq heures - et ainsi je peux assister à tous les cours donnés au même moment._

 _Bien entendu, j'ai dû m'engager à ne pas dépasser cette limite, auquel cas je serai en grave danger. Son utilisation est sévèrement régie par de nombreuses lois et des sanctions sévères sont prévues pour éviter son abus, aussi suis-je particulièrement respectueuse de son emploi. Je ne tiens guère à perdre l'estime de ma Directrice de Maison qui m'a d'autre part interdit de parler de cet objet magique à qui que ce soit, cela doit rester un secret._

 _Je suis donc dans l'obligation te le taire à mon tuteur, et j'espère qu'il n'en saura rien, je lui ai apporté tant de déception et de tracas depuis ma première année à l'Ecole... J'ai demandé une entrevue avec lui ce soir, je dois lui parler de Neville Londubat, il se montre trop sévère avec lui, mais j'espère qu'il me prêtera une oreille attentive, même si je ne puis me défaire d'un fort sentiment d'appréhension..._

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

Bureau du Directeur de Serpentard

Hermione redécouvre la grande pièce spacieuse et lambrissée, un peu comme le bureau du Manoir mais plus obscure. Quelques aménagements ont été apportés depuis sa dernière visite : des fresques décorent le plafond voûté qu'elle peut à peine distinguer dans la pénombre. Elle devine toutefois qu'elles représentent l'emblème de Serpentard, de même que la tapisserie murale entrevue auparavant. Un petit feu brûle dans la grande cheminée de pierre, éclairant, à l'aide de plusieurs chandeliers, un énorme bureau en bois sculpté, couvert de livres, de plumes, d'un encrier et d'une pile de parchemins. Elle aperçoit avec peine un grand globe posé sur un guéridon avec un astrolabe universel en laiton, certainement d'origine perse. Les murs sont couverts d'étagères garnies de toutes sortes d'ouvrages de sorcellerie.

Enfin elle le voit.

Son tuteur est nonchalamment étendu sur sa chaise haute, derrière le bureau. Il compulse des documents en agitant une plume de corbeau qui crisse sur un parchemin. l'un de ses bras repose sur un accoudoir. Ses cheveux ébène, raides, sont légèrement ébouriffés sur son front sillonné, et il semble profondément concentré.

Il ne lui a jamais paru plus beau, ni plus séduisant qu'en cet instant.

 _Oh Hermione, cesse d'avoir des pensées inconvenantes pour ton tuteur !_

Son visage ciselé est partiellement caché par les documents qu'il tient devant lui, mais elle peut voir son regard sombre, dans une concentration profonde. Il est donne l'impression d'être taillé dans le granit, tellement immobile, sauf quand ses lèvres se courbent sur le bout de la plume. Ces mêmes lèvres capables de l'envoyer en Enfer ou au Paradis selon les paroles qu'elles laissent échapper.

Quel homme se cache sous les sarcasmes et cette froideur apparente ?

La jeune fille reste plantée dans l'encadrement de la porte, ne sachant pas si elle peut le déranger, mais elle ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Juste la vue du sorcier est assez pour faire bouillir ses entrailles.

"Entrez Miss Granger, dit-il finalement sans lever les yeux. Sa voix grave, cadencée de timbres velouté et grave, traverse le silence et résonne dans la pièce silencieuse comme un coup de tonnerre. Le cœur d'Hermione bondit dans sa gorge et ses propres pulsations cardiaques battent bruyamment dans ses oreilles.

Elle s'avance de quelques pas.

"Si vous êtes venue vous plaindre pour les points que je vous ai retiré lors du dernier cours de Potions, sachez que votre déplacement aura été inutile : vous avez aidé Monsieur Londubat alors que je vous avais formellement interdit de le faire.

\- Mais Monsieur, Neville n'est pas aussi incompétent que ce que vous pensez. Je sais que... vous avez pu vous sentir... offensé à cause de la séance avec... l'Epouvantard, mais je pense que si vous vous montriez plus patient avec lui...

\- N'en dites pas plus ! l'interrompt-il. Vous ne lui rendez pas service en lui mâchant le travail. Quant aux Epouvantards, vous avez peu de chance d'en rencontrer un, si ce n'est en cours de DCFM, achève-t-il sur un ton mordant.

\- Pourquoi détestez-vous Monsieur Lupin ? ose-t-elle demander après quelques secondes de silence. Sa propre audace l'étonne autant que la surprise affichée par Snape.

Elle veut le comprendre. Elle doit savoir pourquoi il déteste autant le professeur de DCFM. Quel est ce lourd passé qui existe entre les deux hommes ?

\- Je ne crois pas que cela vous concerne Miss Granger," commence-t-il à parler dans son ton de conférencier qu'elle n'apprécie guère, alors qu'il s'appuie sur sa chaise et croise ses bras. Elle soupçonne que sa bataille est perdue d'avance.

"Sachez seulement que Monsieur Lupin et moi-même, poursuit-il, avons étudié ici-même mais, comme vous vous en doutez, dans des Maisons différentes. Nous n'avons pas développé une complicité des plus amicales, c'est même un euphémisme.

\- Je vois, dit-elle prudemment, se demandant ce qu'elle peut dire ensuite. Mais de longues années ont passé. Peut-être que vous pourriez...

\- Malgré son apparente bienveillance, je vous ordonne de ne pas vous approcher de cet homme en dehors des cours qu'il dispense, conclut-il avant de revenir à son classement, apparemment en considérant que la question est suffisamment expliquée et l'entretien clos.

\- Mais... je trouve que le professeur Lupin est un sorcier très compétent et aimable, insiste-t-elle avec une sincérité naturelle qui déplaît au sorcier.

Tournant à nouveau son attention vers elle :

\- Si vous ne m'obéissez pas Miss Granger, je vous retirerai de Poudlard et vous étudierez seule au Manoir, assène-t-il brutalement en pinçant l'arête de son nez. Suis-je clair ?

Son ton cinglant et sarcastique frappe Hermione comme un seau d'eau glacée. L'éclat de ses yeux froids lui fait serrer les entrailles.

\- S'il vous plaît, non, implore-t-elle. Je préfère rester ici, Monsieur.

La posture de son corps et ses ambres humides le supplient.

Il cède.

\- Il vous suffit alors de m'obéir, Miss Granger, rétorque-t-il un peu sèchement. Bien, je pense que votre présence est requise ailleurs, reprend-il plus doucement. Je vais vous raccompagner à votre dortoir, il se fait tard."

Il se lève et récupère sa cape qui recouvre ses épaules et il redevient le Maître des Potions toujours vêtu de noir. Il avance sans faire de bruit, et Hermione n'a d'autre choix que de le suivre. Sa cape glisse sur le sol inégal, en bruissant légèrement, et son allure est celle d'un aristocrate. Ne l'est-il pas ? Winky lui a raconté qu'il était issu d'une noble lignée de sorciers, les Prince. Oui, il est sans conteste un prince, le Prince de la Nuit.

.

.

* D'après le guide "Les Animaux fantastiques", les Boursoufs (en anglais puffskein) ont l'apparence de balles de fourrure couleur crème et à la langue extensible, qui émettent un bourdonnement grave.

** l'Augurey (ou phénix irlandais) est de couleur vert très foncé, presque noir. Il ressemble à un petit vautour sous-alimenté. Il se nourrit de fées et de gros insectes.

.

Maintenant, quelques notes de didgeridoo (merci Lilly96), même si un peu encombrant ;)


	16. Chapitre La Rebellion

**Notes** : Oh ! Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour tous vos commentaires !

Votre fidélité me touche et me transporte :)

 _Lilly96_ : ne t'inquiète pas, la longueur de tes reviews ne me rebute pas, bien au contraire : je suis plutôt admirative ! Sinon, cette fiction ne dépassera pas les 30 chapitres, c'est certain ;)

Bienvenue à Guest, lulu et Nathea !

La suite de la troisième année. Severus ne semble guère apprécier le nouveau professeur de DCFM. Excellente lecture à tous !

.

 **Chapitre XVI - La Rebellion**

.

 **Le pauvre ! La jalousie lui fait perdre complètement la tête. Je ne m'en plains pas. Je ne connais pas de meilleur aliment pour l'amour** , _Lady Susan_ , Jane Austen

.

1 novembre 1799

Chère Liz,

 _Cette nuit a eu lieu un incident dans la tour Gryffondor qui a provoqué un fort émoi : Sirius Black a attaqué la Grosse Dame qui a eu si peur qu'elle en a abandonné son tableau, et l'évadé a réussi à pénétrer dans le dortoir des élèves de Troisième Année, certainement pour assassiner Harry Potter._

 _Nous avons été tous regroupés dans la Grande Salle, sous la surveillance des professeurs et Directeurs de Maison. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'observer mon tuteur. Son regard était des plus étranges : un mélange d'excitation, de curiosité et de colère. Il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil appuyés sur Remus Lupin, comme si celui-ci détenait un secret qu'il cherchait à percer._

 _Exceptionnellement, tout le monde a dû dormir dans la Grande Salle sous la surveillance de Hagrid et Rusard, tandis que le reste du personnel a minutieusement fouillé chaque recoin du Château afin de débusquer le dangereux criminel, mais les recherches sont restées vaines et dès ce matin, nous avons été autorisés à réintégrer notre dortoir ou la chambre individuelle pour les préfets._

 _Un secret plane autour de ce Sirius Black que j'aimerais découvrir. Pourquoi mon tuteur est-il autant intrigué par ce sorcier ?_

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

Le cours de DCFM est presque terminé. Ils viennent d'étudier les Pitiponks, Tous les élèves rangent leurs affaires dans un léger brouhaha animé. Ils ont encore en mémoire le dernier cours que Snape a effectué en remplacement de Lupin, absent pour cause de mauvais rhume. L'ambiance était nettement moins amicale.

"Miss Granger et Monsieur Potter, je souhaiterais que vous veniez me rejoindre dans la classe après le dîner, déclare le professeur en effaçant le tableau d'un Sort de Nettoyage. A moins que vous ne deviez effectuer une retenue, poursuit-il en lorgnant du côté du Survivant avec un regard ironique, auquel cas...

\- Non Monsieur, ce n'est pas le cas, je viendrai avec plaisir ! s'exclame Harry, très excité.

\- Imaginez que ce soit la Chauve-Souris qui vous propose des cours particuliers..." plaisante Ron en baissant la voix dans un ton de conspiration.

Ce dernier ne s'adresse pas à la jeune fille. Ils sont en froid depuis que son rat Croûtard a mystérieusement disparu, et qu'il soupçonne le gros chat orange de l'avoir dévoré.

Les yeux de Lupin se posent sur Hermione. Il attend sa réponse. Elle ne sait que dire. N'a-t-elle point juré à son tuteur de ne pas se retrouver seule avec le professeur de DCFM ? Elle ne peut oublier qu'il lui a fait promettre d'obéir sous peine de la retirer de Poudlard. Est-elle prête à prendre ce risque ? Il le saura fatalement et alors...

 _Mais je ne serai pas seule avec lui, puisque Harry sera présent... Ce ne sera pas contrevenir à son ordre..._ se persuade-t-elle. _Ce serait stupide ne pas profiter de l'aide de Monsieur Lupin, il est un professeur remarquable._

Elle hésite puis finit par déclarer :

"Merci Monsieur, je viendrai également.

Personne ne fait attention au regard sournois de Drago Malfoy qui donne un coup de coude à ses deux comparses qui ricanent avec un air stupide. Le sorcier blond a remarqué la vive animosité qui existe entre le Maître des Potions et le professeur de DCFM. Il voit là l'occasion de se venger de la lourde punition physique qu'il a dû subir l'année passée par son père à cause de la Sang-de-Bourbe.

 _Elle va me le payer..._

\- Eh bien voilà qui est parfait," déclare l'enseignant en rangeant son matériel dans sa sacoche, un léger sourire éclairant ses traits.

Dans le couloir, Harry s'étonne :

"Pourquoi avez-vous tant hésité à accepter la proposition de Monsieur Lupin ? Ne lui êtes-vous point reconnaissante de bénéficier de cours particuliers ? Il est un professeur tellement intéressant, contrairement à d'autres enseignants !

Tous deux savent parfaitement à qui il fait allusion...

\- C'est que j'ai énormément de travail Harry. Je ne bénéficie que de peu de temps de libre. Mais je vais m'arranger pour ne point manquer ces cours particuliers, surtout si vous êtes avec moi, conclut-elle en posant une main amicale sur le bras du jeune homme, en ignorant ostensiblement le regard jaloux de Ron.

.

"Hermione ? Vous êtes déjà là ? Il m'a semblé vous voir entrer dans la bibliothèque il y a deux minutes... s'étonne Harry qui commençait à frapper trois coups sur la porte.

\- Vraiment ? Non, vous vous êtes trompé, dément la jeune fille en rangeant précipitamment un pendentif assez volumineux sous son uniforme, et m'avez confondue avec une autre élève.

Le sorcier n'a guère le temps de s'étonner que la porte s'ouvre pour révéler le professeur de DCFM.

\- Veuillez entrer jeunes gens, invite Lupin en s'effaçant pour laisser pénétrer les élèves dans la pièce. Je sais que ma demande peut vous sembler étrange, mais lors de notre première rencontre, j'ai remarqué que vous étiez les élèves les plus sensibles à la présence des Détraqueurs, et l'incident lors du match de Quidditch n'a fait que renforcer ma conviction. Je veux vous aider à les éloigner."

Les regards d'Hermione et Harry se croisent : ils ne peuvent nier être particulièrement affectés par les Détraqueurs. Et le jeune sorcier a même failli laisser sa vie en perdant connaissance et en tombant de son balai. Fort heureusement, sa chute fut amortie par le sol boueux ce jour-là.

"Lors de l'incident dans la diligence, de quoi vous souvenez-vous avant que le Détraqueur ne fuie ? s'enquiert Lupin.

\- Il me semble qu'il y a eu une très forte luminosité, commence la sorcière en revivant cet événement particulier, qui a repoussé ces créatures.

\- En effet, votre observation est parfaitement juste, approuve le professeur. Il m'a suffi de lancer un Patronus...

Harry affiche un air dubitatif mais Hermione réagit aussitôt en se lançant dans une explication :

\- C'est un enchantement visant à faire apparaître un esprit protecteur, qui peut servir de bouclier contre certaines créatures - notamment les Détraqueurs - ou faire office de messager. Il me semble que la formule correcte est : _Expecto Patronum_.

\- Félicitations Miss Granger, vous êtes un véritable puits de sciences, loue le professeur avec sincérité.

L'interpellée rosit sous le compliment.

\- Le Sortilège du Patronus est un sort d'une grande difficulté, explique Lupin. La grande majorité de la population magique se trouve être incapable de le mettre en pratique et même de nombreux sorciers hautement qualifiés ont du mal à invoquer un véritable Patronus. En plus d'être d'une incroyable difficulté, seul un sorcier qui croit sincèrement en la légitimité et la justesse de ses actes peut invoquer un véritable Patronus. Dans le cas contraire où une personne au cœur impur tenterait de faire apparaître un Patronus pour de mauvaises intentions tout en en ayant pleinement conscience, des asticots surgiraient de sa baguette pour le dévorer, achève-t-il en souriant.

\- Et vous croyez que nous serons capables d'en invoquer un ? s'inquiète Harry en cherchant le regard de son amie.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, affirme avec sérieux le professeur. Vous possédez les qualités requises pour la maîtrise du Patronus.

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

10 novembre 1799

Bureau de Dumbledore

"Severus avait vu juste, commence Dumbledore en s'adressant aux membres de l'Ordre, Bonaparte s'est emparé hier du pouvoir en France par un Coup d'Etat est s'est fait nommé Premier Consul *. L'Europe va connaître des heures sombres : cet homme ambitieux va mettre à feu et à sang le Continent, et je crains que l'Angleterre ne soit malheureusement touchée.

\- Certes, mais il n'est point seul : deux autres Consuls ont été également nommés, Cambacérès et Lebrun, rétorque Kingsley. Ils sauront tempérer ses ardeurs velléitaires !

\- Morbleu ! Ne me faites pas croire que vous imaginez que Bonaparte va accepter de partager le pouvoir ! intervient sèchement Snape avec une moue méprisante. Cambacérès et Lebrun ne sont que des pantins qui n'existent que pour donner l'illusion au peuple français que le pouvoir n'appartient pas qu'à un seul homme.

\- Nous devons reconnaître que nous n'avons point accordé assez de crédit à la vision de Monsieur Snape concernant la politique française, intervient Arthur Weasley. Il est évident que nos agents doivent maintenir une vigilance constante et surveiller les manigances des Mangemorts présents.

\- Il faut surtout essayer de placer l'un de nos espions dans l'entourage immédiat de Bonaparte afin de tenter de canaliser son ambition par trop dévorante, affirme Alastor Maugrey en se ralliant à contrecœur à l'avis de l'ex-Mangemort envers lequel il ne peut se défaire d'un fort sentiment de défiance. Il n'a jamais compris pourquoi Dumbledore avait accordé sa confiance dans ce sorcier plus versé dans les Arts Sombres que toutes les personnes réunies autour de la table.

\- Voilà une idée intéressante, concède le Directeur. Il nous faut également prévenir le Ministère de la Magie afin que des mesures soient prises pour protéger les populations européennes en cas de conflits armés.

\- Je dois avouer que vos remarques sont justes, acquiesce finalement Kingsley, et je vais tout faire pour que le Ministère en tienne compte et prépare la Communauté magique aux heures sombres qui s'annoncent. Nous mettrons en œuvre un plan que nous présenterons au Ministère.

\- Nous n'en attendions pas moins de votre part, renchérit Arthur Weasley. J'appuierai votre projet quand il sera sur pied.

\- Eh bien voilà qui clôt cette réunion hautement instructive," conclut Albus Dumbledore en se levant, aussitôt imité par les autres participants.

.

20 décembre 1799

 _Chère Liz,_

 _Les cours particuliers donnés par le professeur Lupin sont absolument fantastiques !_

 _Il nous a fallu plusieurs séances mais avec Harry nous sommes capables de produire un Patronus, c'est merveilleux ! C'est une projection de forces positives, telles que l'espoir, le bonheur ou le désir de vivre, qui représente la personnalité profonde d'un sorcier, et qui apparaît sous la forme d'un animal luminescent._

 _Beaucoup de sorciers sont incapables d'en produire un, notamment les Mangemorts, car l'âme doit conserver une part de pureté._

 _Celui du professeur est un loup. Je le trouve superbe, mais Monsieur Lupin ne semble guère l'apprécier... Le Patronus de Harry est un cerf d'une grande beauté, certainement dû au fait que celui de son père était également un cerf alors que le mien représente... une loutre !_

 _J'ai effectué quelques recherches et ai découvert que la loutre s'adapte aux situations auxquelles elle est confrontée et qu'elle aime apprendre, découvrir, s'enrichir (comme moi). Elle est la symbolique de la résurrection, un messager entre deux mondes. Dois-je y voir un signe que j'aurais un rôle à jouer entre le monde magique et le monde moldu ? Je crois que mon imagination s'égare..._

 _Les jumeaux ont offert à Harry un bien curieux cadeau : un plan détaillé du château de Poudlard ainsi que ses passages secrets, accompagné de la position de chaque personne présente dans l'école. Lorsqu'elle est inactive, la carte du Maraudeur ne ressemble à rien de plus qu'à un vieux morceau de parchemin carré très abîmé d'une quarantaine de centimètres de côté environ. Pour activer la carte, il suffit de l'effleurer avec une baguette magique tout en récitant : « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ». C'est vraiment impressionnant !_

 _Grâce à ce plan, Harry a pu se rendre à Pré-au-Lard caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité et a appris que Sirius Black est non seulement le traître qui a vendu ses parents à Voldemort - alors qu'il avait été nommé Gardien du Secret -, mais qu'il est également son parrain. Je comprends la haine que voue Harry envers ce misérable criminel._

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

Comme d'habitude, Hermione trouve qu'étudier l'Arithmancie est une activité stimulante pour le cerveau et peut l'aider à oublier ses ennuis au milieu des calculs et des équations avancées, contrairement à nombre de ses camarades. Elle sait inverser les nombres entiers, calculer les vitesses paramétriques, et même accélérer les vecteurs. Le cours de runes anciennes suit l'arithmancie dans son emploi du temps, un autre sujet fascinant. À dix-sept heures, ses cours sont terminés après avoir utilisé le Retourneur de Temps deux fois pour ne point manquer toutes les matières auxquelles elle est inscrite. Elle se rend à la bibliothèque pour faire ses devoirs.

Une heure plus tard, sa tête dodeline et son esprit s'égare : elle pique-nique au bord du lac avec le professeur Lupin et ils rient tous les deux comme deux amis. Hermione sourit tandis que le sorcier passe un bras autour de sa taille, en lui donnant une légère pression. C'est tellement délicieux de partager un bon moment avec lui ! Il est agréable aussi, de mettre sa tête sous son menton et de s'asseoir tranquillement dans la brise fraîche de l'hiver.

Un miaulement plaintif la sort de sa torpeur.

 _Ce n'était qu'un rêve..._

Hermione pose sa plume et se frotte les tempes. Elle étouffe un bâillement avec sa main. Elle travaille beaucoup trop et laisse son imagination prendre le dessus. Comment peut-elle se laisser à avoir des pensées inappropriées envers un enseignant ? Elle passe une main dans le pelage touffu de Pattenrond qui répond par un ronronnement puissant.

Elle pense d'abord rester à la bibliothèque pour réviser, mais c'est ce qu'elle fait quasiment tous les jours. Elle travaille tellement qu'elle mérite de se reposer intellectuellement. Elle a envie de faire autre chose pour passer le temps. Alors elle se rend à l'étage Gryffondor, donne le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame qui a réintégré son tableau - et se montre moins bavarde qu'auparavant -, entre dans le dortoir et jette son sac de livres sur son bureau. Elle ôte son Retourneur de Temps et le glisse avec précaution dans le coffre sous son lit, sans oublier de lancer des Sorts de Protection.

Elle enfile sa lourde cape, puis ses gants, redescend les escaliers et sort sur les terres de Poudlard pour une longue promenade, accompagnée de Pattenrond qui gambade autour d'elle en poussant quelques miaulements de joie.

Le soleil est absent dans le ciel, et l'air de début décembre est froid. La neige recouvre encore les terres. Hermione affiche un sourire alors qu'elle passe devant la hutte de Hagrid, ressentant une vague de joie due au fait que le géant n'ait pas été renvoyé à cause de Malfoy, même si ses cours sont devenus très soporifiques : étudier les Véracrasses n'est point le summum des apprentissages.

En contournant la chaumière, elle aperçoit Buck, l'hippogriffe qui gambade dans son enclos, ignorant certainement que son sort dépend de la Commission d'Examen des Créatures Dangereuses qui doit statuer sur sa culpabilité suite à l'agression sur Drago Malfoy. Hermione espère de tout cœur que l'animal sera innocenté, bien qu'elle se soit documentée et découvert que par le passé quelques Hippogriffes aient été condamnés à avoir la gorge tranchée.

Elle ne peut contenir un frisson d'appréhension qui parcourt sa colonne vertébrale. Inconsciemment, elle songe au Retourneur de Temps tout en poursuivant sa balade bucolique.

Mais changer le cours du temps peut s'avérer une entreprise dangereuse. Les consignes de Madame McGonagall ont été très claires à ce sujet. Elle chasse ses pensées moroses.

Les arbres à feuillage persistant dans la forêt interdite sont d'un vert profond, contrastant avec le blanc et le brun des branches des arbres à feuilles caduques. Elle marche parmi les arbres, pensant aux dangers qui courent plus profondément dans la forêt : il s'y cache toutes sortes de créatures auxquelles il vaut mieux ne point se confronter...

Elle lève son visage : les Détraqueurs sont présents, et tournoient dans le ciel au-dessus de Poudlard comme des ombres menaçantes, mais ils se maintiennent à une certaine altitude, et Hermione n'en ressent guère les effets néfastes. De toute manière, elle se sent en sécurité depuis qu'elle maîtrise le Sortilège du Patronus grâce au professeur Lupin.

Ici, à la périphérie de la forêt, elle se sent libre. C'est peut-être faire preuve d'audace, mais elle a déjà fait face à d'autres dangers et peut prendre soin d'elle-même, sa baguette est dans sa manche. Dans une poussée d'énergie, elle décide de courir. Elle n'a pas couru pour s'amuser depuis des lustres, depuis les grandes vacances en jouant avec Winky. Elle le fait aussitôt, en s'amusant à sprinter sur le chemin enneigé. La neige crisse sous ses pas et les brindilles tombées des arbres craquent sous ses bottes. Les oiseaux et les écureuils volent et sautillent en se faufilant imprudemment à travers les branches, poursuivis par le demi-fléreur qui s'en donne à cœur joie.

Après quelques minutes de course solitaire elle s'arrête, essoufflée, les joues rouges, les yeux brillants, une intense vapeur s'échappant de sa bouche entrouverte. Elle se sent en paix avec elle-même, en accord avec la nature.

Beaucoup plus tard, alors que le ciel s'assombrit et que les premières étoiles apparaissent, elle retourne vers le Château, agréablement fatiguée par son excursion. Son chat la précède. Un feulement inhabituel la sort de sa douce léthargie. Son regard tombe sur Pattenrond : il a adopté une attitude défensive, la gueule ouverte, découvrant ses crocs, ses yeux quasiment fermés, et le poil hérissé.

La jeune fille se saisit de sa baguette et la pointe dans la direction des craquements qu'elle entend sur sa droite, derrière les arbres. Elle perçoit une ombre menaçante : serait-ce un Détraqueur ?

"Monsieur Lupin ? C'est vous ? s'enquiert Hermione sans pouvoir contenir un soupir de soulagement en découvrant le professeur de DCFM qui sort du bois et s'avance vers elle. La couleur de ses iris paraît nettement plus jaune que grise.

\- Bonjour Miss Granger, répond le professeur d'une voix fortement éraillée qui ajoute à son charme naturel.

\- Je suis désolée, mais mon chat ne semble guère vous apprécier, plaisante-t-elle en suivant du regard le félin qui court vers le Château.

Le sorcier se rapproche plus près quand il la voit frissonner sous le vent frais. Ses yeux semblent plus grands qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Tenez Miss Granger, il serait dommage que vous preniez froid, propose-t-il galamment, en retirant sa cape élimée et en la posant autour de ses épaules.

\- Merci Monsieur, répond la jeune fille qui se sent enveloppée par des senteurs d'herbe humide, de terre, de bois et ... de chien. Un petit sourire éclaire les traits de son visage. Est-ce pour cette raison que Pattenrond a fui l'homme ?

\- Avec plaisir Mademoiselle," murmure-t-il d'une voix profonde en humant avec délice les senteurs florales qu'exhale sa chevelure.

Hermione ne comprend pas, mais pourtant les émotions sont là, bien réelles : elle éprouve quelque chose pour le professeur Lupin. Oh, rien de bien méchant, mais dès qu'elle le voie, que ses yeux emplis de bonté la caressent, elle ressent un petit pincement dans sa poitrine. Toutes les filles passent beaucoup de temps à parler des garçons et autres frivolités, mais pas elle. Pourtant, elle ressent des frissons agréables lorsque l'homme s'adresse à elle de sa voix rauque qui lui en rappelle une autre, plus soyeuse.

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

Un message anonyme a été glissé sous la porte du Directeur de Serpentard. Juste quelques lignes :

 _Votre pupille rejoint depuis quelques semaines le professeur Lupin afin de bénéficier de cours très... particuliers..._

Le corbeau a pris soin d'utiliser une encre courante et d'utiliser une écriture magique afin de ne point être identifié, mais il ne doute pas un seul instant qu'un Serpentard en est à l'origine. Une fureur quasiment incontrôlable se saisit du sorcier. Il froisse le papier et le jette dans les flammes du foyer de sa cheminée, le réduisant aussitôt en cendres.

 _Je lui avais pourtant interdit de se retrouver seule avec Lupin ! Comment ose-t-elle contrevenir à mes ordres ! Cette fois, je dois sévir, je me suis montré trop conciliant avec elle. Je dois lui faire comprendre ce qu'il en coûte de défier mon autorité..._

En s'emparant de sa cape, son regard est attiré à travers la fenêtre par un couple qui se dirige à pas lents vers le Château sous les flocons de neige qui retombent .

 _Non ! Elle ne peut être avec lui, surtout à cette période du mois, et la nuit qui commence à tomber ! Par Salazar, je dois intervenir._

Il sort de ses quartiers sans même prendre le temps de les protéger, et dévale les escaliers quatre à quatre, courant dans les couloirs pour surgir à l'extérieur. Il court vers la Forêt Interdite avant de ralentir dès qu'il aperçoit les deux sorciers qui progressent dans la neige en devisant aimablement, la main délicate de sa pupille posée sur l'avant-bras de Lupin.

Ils sont très proches. Beaucoup trop. Surtout avec lui.

Soudain, Hermione se fige en apercevant son professeur, cette silhouette sombre qui avance vers eux au milieu du parterre immaculé, indifférent aux flocons qui commencent à tomber sur ses cheveux ébène. Son regard d'acier les fixe sans sourciller.

La sorcière avale avec difficulté une boule dans sa gorge. Elle connaît ce regard impitoyable, et elle devine la main contractée sur sa baguette sous la cape noire. Malgré elle, sa main glisse pour revenir le long de son corps mais Lupin pose doucement la sienne par-dessus, et une chaleur se diffuse à travers l'épaisseur de son gant.

"Miss Granger, commence Severus sur un ton doucereux en notant avec déplaisir la cape de Lupin sur sa pupille, vous devriez être à l'intérieur, il est presque l'heure du couvre-feu. Il serait dommage de faire perdre des points à votre Maison pour quelques minutes de retard...

Hermione le regarde avec une expression étroite et suspicieuse. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi elle devrait ressentir de la culpabilité pour une simple promenade avec un professeur. Elle se sentait si bien, peu auparavant !

\- Eh bien Monsieur, si nous sommes aussi proches du couvre-feu que vous le dites, alors nous allons presser le pas, réplique-t-elle avec la même intonation. Nous sommes presque arrivés.

Un silence inconfortable s'installe, qu'une bourrasque de neige n'interrompt pas. Hermione se mord la langue.

\- Allons Monsieur Snape, intervient Lupin qui cherche à apaiser la tension parfaitement palpable, je me contente de raccompagner Miss Granger.

\- Vous devriez plutôt aller boire le _thé spécial_ que je vous ai préparé _Lunard_ , propose d'une voix suave Severus. La nuit va bientôt tomber et il ne reste que deux jours avant...

Son interlocuteur blêmit et Hermione ressent le raidissement corporel de son voisin, même si leurs corps ont repris une distance décente. Il semble vouloir répliquer, puis se ravise et déclare doucement avant d'effleurer de ses lèvres sa main gantée :

\- Je suis désolé Miss Granger, mais je dois vous abandonner. Vous serez entre de bonnes mains avec Monsieur Snape votre tuteur, ironise-t-il en la relâchant comme à contrecœur.

\- N'oubliez pas votre cape !" s'exclame le Maître des Potions en retirant le vêtement et en le lançant à Lupin qui s'en saisit au vol.

Hermione reste interdite quelques secondes en regardant le professeur de DCFM s'éloigner rapidement, encore troublée par son geste galant.

Mais Severus la saisit par le poignet et la traîne à travers les couloirs jusqu'à la salle de classe de Potions qu'il ouvre et referme vigoureusement, faisant claquer la porte sur ses gonds avec une rare violence.

" Vous m'avez désobéi, "siffle-t-il les yeux brûlant de rage. Hermione se surprend à reculer inconsciemment jusqu'à rencontrer un pupitre alors que Severus arrive juste devant elle, en se penchant tellement que leurs nez se touchent presque..

"Je vous ai dit que je m'attendais à une obéissance et une soumission complètes. Je vous ai donné un ultimatum, et une fois encore, vous l'avez délibérément transgressé. J'ai été très patient avec vous Miss Granger, plus qu'avec aucune autre personne sur cette Terre. Et vous m'avez menti. Encore et toujours."

\- Non," répond fermement Hermione. Incrédule, il se recule légèrement et voit qu'elle a le menton levé en signe de provocation ouverte, ses yeux le défiant de faire quelque chose à ce sujet.

"Non," répète-t-elle. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous.

Snape amorce le geste de lui couper la parole mais elle est plus rapide.

"Je ne vous ai pas menti Monsieur, affirme-t-elle avec un aplomb qui les surprend autant l'une que l'autre. Je n'oublie pas que vous m'avez ordonné de ne pas me retrouver seule avec le professeur Lupin, mais je n'y suis pour rien si nos chemins se sont croisés ce soir. Ce n'est que pure coïncidence. Vous ne pouvez me reprocher ce qui relève entièrement du hasard ?

\- Oh, je veux bien croire que votre rencontre fut fortuite, susurre-t-il, mais oseriez-vous nier que vous le retrouvez pour des cours particuliers ?

Les joues d'Hermione s'empourprent. Mais elle n'a guère l'intention de subir les foudres de son tuteur sans mettre en place un combat. Elle savait que cette confrontation arriverait. Elle s'y est préparée.

\- A aucun moment je n'ai contrevenu à votre exigence : Harry Potter était là également. Je ne suis point restée seule avec lui. Cela change les données du problème, non ?

Severus manque de s'étrangler. _L'impudente ! Comment ose-t-elle ? Comme si ce crétin de Potter pourrait être d'une quelconque protection en cas d'agression par un loup-garou..._

\- Votre ton insolent m'insupporte siffle-t-il. Je suis votre tuteur, et vous me devez le respect.

\- Que craignez-vous ? s'enquiert-elle en plissant ses yeux. Monsieur Lupin est un sorcier tout à fait inoffensif, charmant et très compétent... Pourquoi éprouvez-vous une telle aversion envers lui ? Je ne comprends pas."

Des flashs traversent son esprit. _A moins que..._

Hermione reste bouche bée devant lui, stupéfaite un long moment, avant de reprendre contenance. Toutes les pièces du puzzle se mettent en place et s'imbriquent parfaitement. Tout s'éclaire.

"Je comprends maintenant, affirme-t-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Vous soupçonnez le professeur Lupin d'être un lycanthrope, c'est cela, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour cette raison que le jour où vous l'avez remplacé en classe, vous avez traité de ce sujet au lieu de suivre le programme scolaire ? C'était la période de la Pleine Lune !"

Elle marque un temps d'arrêt et prend une profonde inspiration. Elle lit dans les obsidiennes qu'elle a visé juste et son absence de réaction confirme sa découverte.

"Et ce breuvage que vous lui avez donné à Pré-au-Lard quand avec Harry nous prenions le thé et qu'il a bu sans même demander ce que c'était ? reprend-elle. Il s'agissait de la Potion Tue-Loup, n'est-ce pas ?" ajoute-t-elle pleine de conviction.

 _Ce qui explique que la cape de Lupin exhalait une forte odeur de chien mouillée... Le sous-entendu sur le thé spécial qu'il lui a préparé et... son Patronus !_

"Le Directeur est au courant de sa lycanthropie ? demande-t-elle en devinant la réponse.

Ses pensées deviennent confuses. Elle prend sa tête entre ses mains sous le regard pénétrant de son tuteur. Elle n'entend rien. Rien que des sifflements qui vibrent dans ses oreilles. Elle se sent soudainement la tête lourde et ses genoux faibles. Ses yeux piquent et sa vision commence à se brouiller à cause des larmes qui se forment.

 _Comment le sage Dumbledore a-t-il pu permettre qu'un loup-garou enseigne dans un établissement tel que Poudlard ? C'est absolument incompréhensible. Néanmoins, si le Directeur fait confiance à ce sorcier, ne devons-nous point en faire de même ?_

Pourquoi Lupin ne l'a-t-il pas instruite sur son état ? La déception est telle qu'elle en occulte la sanction qui ne manquera pas de tomber. Toute l'admiration qu'elle vouait pour le professeur de DCFM s'effrite pour laisser place à une profonde amertume.

 _Il a fort bien caché son jeu..._

Severus la regarde pendant un moment, la mâchoire crispée, pensant à la meilleure façon de la punir pour cette explosion, ce défi et cet affichage avec Lupin. Elle mériterait de recevoir quelques coups de badine, pour se comporter telle une enfant irrévérencieuse. Il n'ignore pas que la coutume en est largement répandue dans son monde. Mais il abhorre les sévices corporels. Cependant, notant son âge - elle est loin de ressembler à une enfant -, la tension qu'elle tient dans son corps, ses poings serrés à ses côtés, il décide qu'une autre forme de punition fonctionnera mieux, puisqu'il ne peut la renvoyer au Manoir.

\- Je constate que vous n'êtes pas prête à vous soumettre pleinement. Très bien alors, dit-il simplement, et se retourne vers sa chaise, l'ignorant pendant qu'il s'assied, mettant les papiers de côté et reprenant sa plume comme s'il avait un travail important à poursuivre. Je retire cinquante points à Gryffondor pour insolence envers un professeur," achève-t-il avec un rictus pervers.

Il savoure le regard choqué de sa victime. Il sait que ce nombre élevé de points peut faire perdre la Coupe des Maisons à Gryffondor, - et permettre la victoire de Serpentard - et que la jeune fille s'en voudra d'en être la cause.

Il a raison.

Hermione laisse ces mots s'enfoncer une minute, pénétrer à travers sa peau et piquer lentement dans son corps. Elle sent le sentiment d'injustice se répandre en elle, nourrissant sa colère à chaque seconde qui passe.

"Miss Granger, je sais que vous êtes en colère et que vous m'en voulez parce que vous ignorez les raisons qui me font agir ainsi," finit-il par déclarer, ne désirant toutefois pas qu'elle développe un sentiment de haine à son égard.

Il veut seulement son respect et son obéissance.

Il la regarde alors qu'elle détourne la tête et note la raideur de ses épaules, son dos entier tendu. Il se lève et s'approche d'elle. Il tend son bras et pose une main amicale sur son épaule.

Elle sursaute à son toucher et étouffe un sanglot.

"Je ne veux pas que vous soyez malheureuse, dit-il honnêtement, mais vous devez apprendre à obéir, et ce pour votre survie dans ce monde où le danger est omniprésent. Monsieur Lupin est un sorcier qui peut donner l'impression d'être inoffensif, mais lors de la Pleine Lune, le monstre qu'il devient est incontrôlable et peut se montrer d'une extrême dangerosité. Il tuerait les membres de sa propre famille sans état d'âme, veuillez me croire.

Snape sait qu'elle est toujours furieuse, mais au moins fait-elle un effort pour se calmer en inspirant profondément. Discrètement, il lève sa baguette et effectue un Sort de Nettoyage afin d'ôter cette horrible empreinte odorante qu'a laissée Lupin sur sa pupille.

\- Oui bien sûr, c'est pour mon bien, répond-elle en tentant le sarcasme, mais sa voix se brise sur les derniers mots. Je voudrais m'en retourner dans la Salle Commune de ma Maison, murmure-t-elle en essayant de s'écarter de son contact.

Severus retire sa main et reste debout de longues secondes, écoutant le rythme de son souffle, observant les muscles de son dos onduler alors qu'elle se tient raide. Il existe une maturité en elle que l'on ne rencontre guère chez les jeunes filles de son âge. Elle semble plus âgée que ses quatorze ans.

Pourtant, en la voyant mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, elle lui rappelle une autre image... celle d'une enfant apeurée alors que ses parents étaient emmenés par des gardes républicains. Elle a l'air... vulnérable.

"Puis-je me retirer Monsieur ? parvient-elle finalement à lui demander sur un ton qui, au moins, manque d'hostilité flagrante.

Hermione s'éloigne avec un sentiment de naufrage, mais ensuite elle rejette ses épaules alors qu'elle rassemble sa détermination. Elle ne va pas le laisser gagner. Non, ce serait trop bête. Décision prise, elle hoche la tête et serre les mâchoires, refusant fermement de lui permettre de voir comment elle est affectée.

.

.

* Le Coup d'Etat du 18 Brumaire de l'an VIII (9 novembre 1799). Le titre de Premier Consul et les pouvoirs ont été octroyés au vainqueur du 18 Brumaire : Bonaparte. Il avait trente ans. À ses côtés ont figuré deux Consuls qui n'avaient qu'un rôle consultatif. Cambacérès, un ancien conventionnel régicide, et Lebrun, un ancien député de la Constituante, aux penchants royalistes. Les trois consuls furent nommés pour dix ans.

.

.

J'ai une pensée émue pour mon beau-père qui est décédé cette nuit. Une personne d'une grande exemplarité et qui a fait preuve d'une grande générosité toute sa vie... RIP.


	17. Chapter Je Vous Avais Prévenue

**Notes** : Je vous remercie pour votre fidélité et vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, et surtout vos messages de soutien qui m'ont particulièrement touchée...

Hermione sait que Remus Lupin est un loup-garou. Comment ses relations avec le sorcier vont-elles évoluer ? Comment Severus réagira-t-il ?

Excellente lecture à tous !

.

 **Chapitre XVII - Je Vous Avais Prévenue**

.

 **Il est certain que les sottises cessent d'être telles si elles sont faites avec insolence par des gens intelligents** , _Emma,_ Jane Austen

.

Quand elle se réveille le lendemain matin, le soleil est presque parallèle à sa fenêtre, et des rayons durs et brillants passent à travers les interstices des tentures de son lit. Elle a passé une nuit agitée, rêvant de flocons de neige, de loups-garous - dont Lupin - qui la dévoraient sous le regard moqueur de son tuteur qui répétait inlassablement :

"Je vous avais prévenue, Miss Granger..."

Lavande et Parvati dorment encore profondément, et Hermione essaie de se retourner et de se rendormir. Elle se dit qu'elle a encore une heure ou deux avant de devoir se lever pour le petit-déjeuner. Malheureusement, un mal de tête lancinant rend cela tout à fait impossible. Après dix minutes d'un semblant de sommeil angoissant, à demi-somnolente, elle finit par sortir du lit et se dirige vers la salle de bains.

Après s'être baignée, habillée et coiffée, Hermione croise quelques élèves de sa Maison dans la Salle Commune. Elle repousse le cauchemar aux tréfonds de son esprit, mais elle se sent toujours ébranlée.

Au moment où Neville et Ron la rejoignent à la table des Gryffondor, des cernes mauves soulignent ses yeux.

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil - qu'elle espère discret - à la table du personnel pour remarquer que Lupin est absent. Elle pense que cela semble suspect, bien qu'elle soit heureuse de ne pas avoir à l'affronter encore, même à travers une pièce bondée. Elle aperçoit son tuteur qui discute avec la Directrice de Gryffondor, mais ne veut pas regarder à nouveau et risquer de faire un contact visuel avec l'un ou l'autre.

 _J'espère qu'il ne lui a pas dit que je suis celle qui a fait perdre cinquante points à sa Maison..._

Elle en est à sa deuxième lecture de l'ouvrage sur la lycanthropie que son tuteur leur a conseillé de lire. Elle murmure une vague salutation à ses camarades alors qu'elle mange un morceau de pain grillé et essaie d'éviter que la confiture ne tombe sur les pages. Neville sait qu'il vaut mieux éviter de lui parler quand elle lit, mais Ron ne l'a pas encore compris.

"Je me demande quel est l'idiot qui a fait perdre cinquante points à notre Maison, déclare-t-il sur un ton dégoûté en désignant du menton le sablier de Gryffondor qui affiche un retard sur Serpentard et Serdaigle, tout en remplissant son assiette de saucisses, haricots, bacon et tranches de pain. N'auriez-vous pas une idée ? ajoute-t-il en s'adressant directement à Hermione, ayant apparemment oublié leur fâcherie au sujet de Croûtard et Pattenrond.

\- Je l'ignore, proteste-t-elle faiblement sans oser croiser le regard du jeune sorcier qui mord à pleine dents dans une saucisse, laquelle dépose une ombre graisseuse autour de ses lèvres.

Mal à l'aise, Hermione se dépêche de terminer sa tartine, de boire son fond de jus de citrouille et se lève.

\- Vous sentez bon, lui lance Ron quand elle passe près de lui.

Elle interrompt son avancée une fraction de seconde sans répondre immédiatement. Mais cette remarque qui ne brille pas par son à-propos s'apparente à une offre de paix qu'elle accepte tacitement.

\- Merci."

Parvati qui n'a rien perdu de l'échange donne un coup de coude à Lavande qui siffle d'une voix mauvaise :

"Oh par Merlin quelle vilaine figure ! Elle est si laide que si le professeur Hagrid l'aperçoit, il voudra l'adopter sur-le-champ et la mettre dans son enclos avec ses autres créatures bizarres !"

Les deux amies ricanent bêtement derrière leur serviette, attisant le regard courroucé des autres élèves de Gryffondor qui n'apprécient guère cette méchanceté gratuite.

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

 _Chère Liz,_

 _Depuis que je connais la véritable nature lycanthropique du professeur Lupin, j'avoue être perdue dans mes sentiments à son égard. J'éprouve beaucoup de mal à croire que cet homme si doux et si raisonnable puisse se transformer en une créature sanguinaire et violente, pourtant, tous les écrits et les témoignages dont j'ai eu connaissance tendent à corroborer ces tristes affirmations..._

 _Harry a reçu un nouveau balai volant par courrier, le sien étant inutilisable depuis le dernier match de Quidditch. Le Directeur le lui a immédiatement retiré afin d'effectuer des Sorts de Détection de Magie Noire mais n'a rien trouvé de maléfique, aussi le lui a-t-il restitué. C'est un Eclair de Feu, le balai le plus performant qui existe à l'heure actuelle._

 _Harry s'est fait surprendre par mon tuteur dans les couloirs avec la Carte du Maraudeur, mais ce dernier n'a point réussi à lui faire révéler ses secrets. Monsieur Lupin l'a confisquée et, contrairement à toute attente, ne la lui a pas restituée, malgré ses supplications. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le professeur persiste à conserver ce parchemin qui ne peut lui être d'aucune utilité... C'est assez déconcertant._

.

Le jeudi après-midi, Hermione revient du cours de Sortilèges avec Ron et Neville, discutant des devoirs qui leur ont été assignés, quant au détour d'un couloir ils se retrouvent face à face... avec le professeur Lupin. Elle se fige aussitôt.

Elle ne l'a pas revu depuis leur promenade près de la Forêt Interdite. Leurs cours particuliers sont terminés depuis qu'avec Harry ils maîtrisent le Sortilège du Patronus, et ce à son grand soulagement.

"Bonjour Miss Granger, Monsieur Londubat, dit poliment Lupin qui a noté l'attitude défensive de la jeune fille.

\- Bonjour Monsieur, répond Neville.

Hermione tente de forcer un sourire dans sa direction, mais il n'atteint point ses yeux. Un silence gêné s'installe avant que chacun se remette en marche, la jeune fille prenant soin de fixer un point droit devant elle et de s'écarter ostensiblement du professeur quand ils se croisent.

Elle se demande si elle doit aller trouver le Directeur. Elle aimerait tant comprendre pourquoi ce dernier a nommé Lupin au poste de DCFM en toute connaissance de cause.

.

La classe de DCFM s'avère être une véritable épreuve pour Hermione. Elle ignore quelle attitude adopter en se retrouvant devant le sorcier.

Contrairement à l'accoutumée, la jeune fille ne participe pas activement à la leçon pourtant fort intéressante, au grand étonnement de ses camarades. Elle ne lève ni la main, ni ne répond aux questions. Elle est gênée sous les coups d'œil appuyés que lui jette régulièrement l'enseignant. Lorsque par inadvertance leurs regards se croisent, elle a le temps de lire une tristesse mêlée de déception et d'inquiétude qui la met mal à l'aise.

"Miss Granger pouvez-vous rester quelques minutes après la fin du cours, je souhaiterais vous parler, finit-il par demander alors que la séance est bien avancée.

Elle voudrait pouvoir répliquer qu'elle n'en a guère le temps, mais cela paraîtrait tellement suspect aux yeux des autres élèves, surtout après avoir superbement ignoré la leçon.

\- Oui Monsieur, répond-elle après quelques secondes d'indécision en remettant en place sa cravate qui n'a point besoin d'être rectifiée.

Elle enrage de ne pouvoir utiliser son Retourneur de Temps pour avancer l'heure au lieu de la reculer afin de se retrouver en cours d'Arithmancie et sauter l'entretien. Mais cet artefact le permet pas.

\- Nous vous attendrons dans le couloir, propose Harry gentiment.

\- Merci," souffle-t-elle d'une petite voix en se forçant à esquisser un sourire.

.

"Je suppose que Monsieur Snape s'est fait un plaisir de vous informer de... mon état ? commence Lupin dès qu'ils se retrouvent seuls.

Il soupire et regarde Hermione d'un air las, passe une main dans ses cheveux, en attendant la réponse.

\- Non Monsieur, mon tuteur ne m'a rien dit, tout du moins pas expressément ; je l'ai compris en regroupant plusieurs informations. Le cours sur la lycanthropie, vos absences qui coïncidaient avec les phases de la Pleine Lune, vos yeux qui changeaient, votre système pileux plus développé sur vos mains...

\- Vous êtes remarquablement intelligente et observatrice Miss Granger, déclare Lupin sur un ton admiratif. L'homme qui vous épousera sera un mari comblé, à condition que son esprit soit, bien entendu, à la hauteur du vôtre, ce qui je pense, peut réduire la liste de vos futurs prétendants..."

Il s'arrête brusquement, comme s'il en a presque trop dit déjà, alors qu'Hermione rosit sous le compliment.

"Je sais que je vous dégoûte et que vous voyez en moi un monstre, reprend-il de sa voix rauque, néanmoins votre amitié m'est précieuse et je serai trop heureux de la conserver. Mais je comprends vos réticences et je ne m'imposerai point, je vous respecte trop Miss Granger.

Le désarroi d'Hermione disparaît. Au lieu de cela, elle sent des larmes dans ses yeux et elle se détourne de lui pour ne pas qu'il les voie. Elle voudrait tellement le blâmer pour tout, se permettre de le haïr. Mais comment pourrait-elle quand il est plus encore victime de circonstances malheureuses que quiconque ?

\- Vous avez raison, dit-elle par-dessus son épaule. Mais cela ... ne rend guère les choses plus faciles.

Elle l'entend revenir à son bureau, bien qu'il ne s'assied pas. Elle le regarde et voit qu'il appuie ses mains dessus, la tête baissée.

\- Non, acquiesce-t-il. Ce n'est pas le cas. Puis il tourne la tête assez pour la regarder. Mais que faire?"

Il semble s'adresser plus à lui-même qu'à elle, néanmoins Hermione répond.

\- Ouvrez-vous à moi."

Il lève un sourcil interrogateur, réservé, mais ne dit rien, alors elle développe sa pensée.

"Parlez-moi de votre vie, insiste-t-elle. Si j'arrive à mieux vous connaître, sans nul doute serai-je plus à l'aise avec vous ?

\- Ma vie ? Que puis-je vous raconter ? J'étais un enfant parfaitement normal - pour un sorcier - jusqu'à ce que... un sorcier loup-garou nommé Fenrir Greyback ne vienne me mordre pour se venger de mon père qui travaillait au Ministère et détestait les lycanthropes au point de souhaiter leur éradication.

Une profonde tristesse combinée à une compassion innée envahit le cœur de la jeune fille.

Ils restent longtemps perdus dans leurs pensées, murés dans leur silence.

\- Monsieur, puis-je connaître les raisons pour lesquelles... mon tuteur ne semble guère vous apprécier ?

\- Durant ma scolarité, raconte le sorcier, sur le conseil du Directeur, lors de la Pleine Lune, j'allais me réfugier dans la Cabane Hurlante afin de ne point être un danger pour les autres élèves. Mais une nuit, votre tuteur, qui soupçonnait ma nature lycanthropique, décida de se faufiler sous le Saule Cogneur jusqu'à mon refuge. Je faillis l'attaquer et il en éprouva une grande frayeur. Il ne dut sa vie sauve qu'à l'intervention de mon ami James Potter, le père de Harry.

\- Oh ! Le père de Harry ? s'étonne Hermione. Mais alors, pourquoi Monsieur Snape déteste-t-il autant le fils de l'homme qui lui a sauvé la vie ?

\- Je ne puis répondre à cette question Miss Granger, répond-il en détournant son regard. Cela concerne la vie privée de votre tuteur."

Hermione est plus encore intriguée par la réponse sibylline.

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

7 juin 1800

 _Chère Liz,_

 _Comme je m'en doutais, j'ai été convoquée chez Madame Mc Gonagall, et ce en présence de mon tuteur. La gifle que j'ai assénée à Drago Malfoy ce matin s'est répandue comme une traînée de poudre dans le Château. Je sais que j'ai mal agi, que la violence ne résout guère les problèmes mais par la barbe de Merlin, j'ai ressenti un tel soulagement quand ma paume a claqué sur sa joue ! Je crois même que je serai prête à recommencer si je me retrouvais dans la même situation. Comment a-t-il osé !_

 _Lors du dernier cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Drago s'est moqué ouvertement du professeur Hagrid qui pleurait sur l'exécution programmée de Buck. Ce dernier est tellement attaché à cet animal ! J'ignore ce qui m'a pris, mais je n'ai pas supporté cette dérision des sentiments de ce cher professeur et me suis jetée toutes griffes dehors sur ce vaniteux de Malfoy. Ma main a volé sur sa figure, presque indépendamment de ma volonté, et s'est abattue avec une certaine force, y déposant une belle empreinte._

 _Il va de soi que j'ai écopé de deux punitions : non seulement j'ai encore fait perdre cinquante points à Gryffondor, mais de plus je dois rédiger un parchemin de sur l'inanité de la violence. J'ai accepté les sanctions et les remontrances sans ciller._

 _Ce qui est curieux, c'est alors que McGonagall énumérait mes torts, j'ai cru voir dans son regard comme une lueur de fierté, et lorsque mes yeux ont croisé ceux de mon tuteur, il m'a semblé y lire une émotion identique._

.

9 juin 1800

Les griffes déchirent sa robe et entaillent profondément la chair de son bras malgré l'ombre qui s'est jetée devant elle pour la protéger. Une souffrance intense et déchirante inonde Hermione avec une telle force qu'elle tombe comme une poupée de chiffon sur l'herbe, mais sans perdre connaissance.

.

Malgré ses dénégations, Severus insiste pour la soutenir alors que sa propre blessure saigne abondamment et laisse des traînées rougeâtres sur les dalles du sol. Ils progressent tant bien que mal et se dirigent vers l'infirmerie. Le sorcier lance un regard noir à tout étudiant qui les regarde avec confusion et suspicion alors qu'ils traversent le hall d'entrée, rempli d'étudiants qui se dirigent vers leur Salle Commune après avoir pris leur dîner. Il reste silencieux, toujours agité d'une sombre colère.

Une petite erreur... un petit manque de vigilance... une petite distraction avait failli la conduire à la mort. Il se maudit pour sa folie... c'était son devoir de la protéger et s'il s'était réveillé quelques minutes plus tard dans la Cabane Hurlante, les conséquences auraient pu être bien plus terribles...

Quand il avait vu Hermione tenter de parlementer avec le loup-garou, en essayant de faire appel à sa part d'humanité, il avait failli croire que la créature allait se laisser amadouer par les paroles apaisantes qui sortaient des lèvres tremblantes de la jeune fille, mais cela avait duré quelques instants avant que la bête ne laissât parler son moi sanguinaire et ne se jetât sur sa pupille pour la déchiqueter avec ses griffes et ses crocs.

Son cœur s'était arrêté. Ses mains étaient devenues moites.

 _Elle va mourir_ , avait-il pensé.

...Il s'était revu adolescent quand il s'était retrouvé dans ce même lieu, face au même lycanthrope, mort de peur. Ses entrailles avaient alors lâché et il avait perdu connaissance pour se réveiller quelques heures plus tard à l'infirmerie, dans les soins de Madame Pomfresh. _Sauvé par Potter. Son ennemi juré, celui qui avait volé le cœur de Lily..._

Sans plus réfléchir, il s'était élancé pour s'interposer entre le loup-garou et Hermione.

Pour éviter qu'elle ne fût mordue.

Il meurt d'envie de tenir Lupin au bout de sa baguette... Pour le moment lui faut conduire Hermione à l'infirmerie. Il n'ignore pas la dangerosité des blessures infligées par les lycanthropes. Il ne peut la porter, étant lui-même sévèrement atteint.

Ce qui est certain, c'est que Lupin ne sera plus son professeur plus longtemps, il y veillera. Il y a au moins du bon dans cette situation. Quelques sous-entendus bien sentis à quelques Serpentards qui ne manqueront point d'alerter leurs parents par hibou, et d'ici quelques jours le loup-garou ne sera plus à Poudlard, poussé vers la sortie par le courroux des parents.

Hermione réfléchit à ce qui vient de se passer. Elle se sent toujours étourdie, une violente douleur irradie dans son bras, et ses pensées sont embrouillées. Elle réalise que Severus peut vraiment faire peur. Quand il a attaqué Sirius Black dans la Cabane Hurlante, elle a vu la rage pure... Pourquoi son tuteur déteste-t-il autant l'homme responsable de la mort des parents de son ami ? Quel lien unit les Maraudeurs et Snape ? Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il soit capable d'une telle violence, d'une telle fureur.

Et pourtant c'est l'homme à qui ses amis et elle doivent la vie. Ron et Harry ont dû déjà rejoindre leur dortoir. Elle prie le Ciel pour que ce dernier parvienne à faire fonctionner le Retourneur de Temps afin de sauver son parrain et Buck.

Le bras soutenant le sien est ferme, sa foulée lente et mesurée pour correspondre au sien. Il ne dit rien, mais elle est consciente de son examen minutieux alors qu'ils descendent les escaliers. Une tache écarlate s'étale sur son bras due à l'estafilade occasionnée par les griffes du lycanthrope, mais n'est rien en comparaison de la profonde entaille qui barre le torse du sorcier, et d'où s'échappe un flot sanguin important et continu.

L'odeur métallique du sang embaume l'air.

Hermione sourit faiblement malgré la douleur. Son tuteur peut en fait être attentionné, ou du moins attentif. Elle sent une vague de mélancolie. Il peut vraiment se montrer très protecteur parfois... peut-être pas comme la plupart des gens le perçoivent, mais elle éprouve une vive admiration pour son courage et son abnégation. Elle frémit en songeant qu'il aurait pu se faire tuer si Sirius Black sous sa forme Animagus ne s'était point jeté sur le loup-garou afin de détourner son attention, et permettre à Snape d'échapper à l'attaque et de les ramener sains et saufs au Château.

Son tuteur est un homme distant et froid la plupart du temps. Il montre plus facilement de l'exacerbation plus que toute autre émotion. Elle se demande s'il possède un éventail émotionnel plus étendu que celui de la colère et de l'agacement. Cependant, elle reste persuadée qu'il existe autre chose en lui. Elle l'a aperçue plusieurs fois, cette lueur de quelque chose de plus dans ses yeux, même si ce n'est que rarement. S'attendre à ce qu'il change soudainement serait irréaliste. Pourtant, elle ne peut imaginer que quelqu'un puisse être complètement incapable d'éprouver des émotions.

Même lui.

Hermione doit avoir perdu conscience quelque part entre les portes et l'école, car lorsqu'elle ouvre les yeux, elle se réveille sur un lit, soutenue par au moins deux oreillers, un drap recouvrant son corps. L'odeur caractéristique des potions médicinales agressent ses narines. Elle ouvre lentement ses paupières, inquiète de constater que la douleur à son bras est toujours présente. À part cela, cependant, elle se sent assez bien.

"Madame Pomfresh ! s'écrie un timbre familier de trop près pour justifier d'être aussi bruyant. Elle se réveille !

\- Chut," murmure Hermione, plissant les yeux dans sa tête et agitant faiblement un bras dans la direction de la voix.

Elle entend des pas rapides approcher et ouvre largement les yeux pour voir que Harry lui a pris la main et la regarde avec une expression préoccupée. Elle tourne son attention vers l'autre côté du lit pour voir Ron avec la même inquiétude. Pomfresh s'avance, puis sent qu'elle pose une main fraîche sur son front.

"Pas de fièvre. C'est encourageant, déclare l'infirmière. Comment vous sentez-vous, Miss Granger ?

Hermione secoue la tête, puis plisse les yeux.

\- Mon bras... me brûle."

Les sourcils de Pomfresh se haussent. Elle examine le bandage purulent et elle s'éloigne, revenant un instant plus tard avec un flacon. Quand Hermione lève faiblement la main pour le prendre, ses doigts se crispent si fort sous la douleur qu'elle ne peut plus la tenir. Fronçant encore les sourcils, Pomfresh maintient le flacon sur les lèvres d'Hermione qui boit la potion avec plaisir et après quelques instants sa douleur se dissipe.

\- Maintenant, comment vous sentez-vous? s'enquiert l'infirmière.

\- Beaucoup mieux, répond Hermione, maintenant capable de les regarder correctement sans être éblouie par la luminosité de la pièce. Je me sens encore faible, cependant.

\- Je n'en suis guère surprise, dit Pomfresh. Les griffures de loup-garou sont extrêmement vicieuses, s'infectent aisément et sont particulièrement longues à cicatriser. Heureusement que votre tuteur a concocté une Potion Cicatrisante à l'efficacité redoutable : dans une dizaine de jours, ce ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. J'ai examiné votre peau, et il n'y a trace d'aucune morsure," la rassure-t-elle sur un ton professionnel en changeant le bandage.

"Avec tout ce que vous avez subi, c'est un miracle que vous ayez survécu avec vos amis. Merci Merlin, Monsieur Snape vous a tous sauvés à temps, soupire-t-elle.

\- Comment va-t-il ? se demande Hermione à voix haute.

L'infirmière secoue la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas, mon enfant. Il n'a point voulu rester à l'infirmerie malgré la plaie occasionnée par l'attaque dont vous avez été victime, explique-t-elle sur un ton qui marque sa désapprobation. Il s'est assuré que vous étiez entre de bonnes mains, s'est contenté de prendre quelques Potions Régénératrices et s'en est retourné dans ses quartiers. Il semblait de fort méchante humeur.

\- Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, Hermione, intervient Harry avec ferveur, mais je m'en veux pour ce qui est arrivé. Je suis désolé, je...

\- Tout va bien Harry, ment la jeune sorcière crânement. Ce n'est point de votre faute, mais celui d'un regrettable concours de circonstances et... s'il y a quelqu'un à blâmer ici, c'est plutôt moi...

\- Vous ? la coupe Ron. Mais comment pouvez-vous dire cela ?

\- Je... j'étais informée que le professeur Lupin est un loup-garou. Je l'avais deviné depuis plusieurs mois."

Les deux sorciers se regardent en affichant un air stupéfait.

"Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? demande-t-elle pour alléger l'atmosphère.

\- Trois heures, répond Pomfresh. D'ailleurs jeunes hommes, il est temps que vous preniez bientôt congé afin que votre amie puisse se reposer et recouvrer la santé plus rapidement, ajoute-t-elle fermement en s'emparant des fioles vides et en les emportant vers son officine.

Hermione profite de l'absence momentanée de la Médicomage pour s'enquérir sur un ton bas :

\- Alors, que pouvez-vous me raconter ? Avez-vous réussi à rattraper Croûtard ?

\- Hélas non. Peter Pettigrow, a réussi à s'enfuir. Nous avons réussi à convaincre Dumbledore que c'est lui le traître et non mon parrain, Sirius Black explique sur un ton volubile Harry dont la colère est palpable. Tout est de ma faute : si je n'avais pas demandé à ce qu'il soit livré aux Détraqueurs, il ne serait pas parvenu à s'échapper...

\- Non Harry, vous avez eu raison, affirme-t-elle dans un faible sourire. Le tuer n'était pas une option envisageable. Je suis persuadée qu'un jour il paiera pour ses crimes.

\- La bonne nouvelle, déclare Ron, est que grâce à votre Retourneur de Temps, nous soyons parvenus à sauver Sirius Black et Buck qui se sont envolés, ont réussi à quitté Poudlard et à échapper aux Détraqueurs.

\- Oui, c'est bien, reconnaît-elle d'une voix soudainement devenue cotonneuse.

\- Etes-vous certaine de vous sentir bien ?" demande Harry avant de se lever.

Hermione hoche la tête pour acquiescer.

"Très bien, nous vous laissons à présent. Vous semblez épuisée."

Avec un dernier regard inquiet, les deux amis prennent congé.

Ses yeux papillonnent. La Médicomage a dû lui faire prendre une Potion Relaxante : elle s'endort peu après. Les yeux encore clos, elle sent la présence d'une personne non loin d'elle, dans la chaise près de son lit. Elle ouvre les yeux et gémit. Toutes les potions qui lui ont été administrées pour soulager la douleur dans ses muscles et ses terminaisons nerveuses ont dû s'altérer.

"Puis-je vous parler un instant, Miss Granger ?" demande la douce voix d'Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione hoche la tête. Même respirer provoque une souffrance dans son membre.

Dumbledore appelle Pomfresh qui lui donne deux autres potions. Cela prend un moment, mais Hermione sent la douleur s'évanouir. Les muscles de son bras continuent à se contracter périodiquement, ce qui la gêne terriblement. Une fois que l'infirmière est retournée à son bureau, Hermione rencontre bravement les yeux du sorcier.

Dumbledore laisse échapper un léger soupir et son regard dérive.

"Miss Granger, je n'ignore point que vous avez vécu des heures angoissantes cette nuit, mais il faut que vous sachiez que le professeur Lupin regrette ce qu'il s'est passé et le fait qu'il vous ait blessée. Avant de quitter l'Ecole, il souhaiterait venir s'excuser en personne."

Il y a une étrange tristesse dans les yeux baissés de Dumbledore. C'est alors qu'elle perçoit les senteurs familières d'une autre personne. Son tuteur. Elle le cherche.

Il est là, en retrait, dans une posture austère, attendant sans nul doute sa décision. Elle devine qu'un bandage recouvre la plaie faite par Lupin, son torse semble plus épais sous sa robe. Sont teint est plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée.

 _Sûrement à cause de la perte de sang._

Son regard charbonneux croise ses ambres. Il la dévisage avec... une lueur inquiète mêlée d'incertitude.

"Evidemment, vous êtes libre de refuser, poursuit le vieux sorcier. Mais si vous acceptez qu'il vous rencontre, votre tuteur a exigé d'être présent à vos côtés.

Elle hésite. Elle comprend qu'il sera fâché par pas son acceptation. Peut-elle encore le décevoir ?

\- Non, je préfère que nous en restions là... répond-elle en fin de compte. S'il le souhaite, il peut m'écrire, ajoute-t-elle précipitamment.

Elle réprime difficilement un frisson en repensant aux yeux jaunes emplis de férocité.

\- Bien Miss Granger, nous respectons votre choix, déclare Dumbledore en se levant. Je veux juste que vous sachiez que toute personne sur cette Terre a droit à une deuxième chance. N'est-ce pas Monsieur Snape ?

Hermione ne quitte pas des yeux le sorcier derrière lui dont le visage et les obsidiennes affichent un soulagement qui réchauffe son cœur. Elle espère qu'il va rester auprès d'elle mais il amorce le geste de partir.

"Monsieur Snape !" l'interpelle-t-elle d'une voix éraillée qui la surprend.

Il s'arrête sans se retourner.

"J'aimerais pouvoir quitter l'infirmerie et terminer ma convalescence ailleurs, poursuit-elle. J'y ai passé assez de temps l'année dernière. S'il vous plaît, le supplie-t-elle, je ne supporte plus ces murs blancs et ces émanations tenaces de potions.

Il pivote lentement, la regarde un instant, son visage si pâle et cette tristesse au fond de ses ambres. Il lève ses yeux vers le Directeur.

\- Si Monsieur Dumbledore y consent, vous resterez dans mes appartements jusqu'à ce que vous soyez totalement rétablie, déclare-t-il finalement. Il n'est pas concevable que vous retourniez dans votre dortoir où vous n'y trouveriez pas le repos dans le chahut ambiant.

Le sourire sincère de la jeune fille fait chavirer le cœur du Serpentard.

Le vieux sorcier acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête. Il espère que la jeune fille saura apaiser la fureur du Maître des Potions, et lui faire oublier l'évasion de Sirius Black. Il faudra lui parler de Peter Pettigrow.

 _J'ai besoin d'un bonbon au citron..._

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

Hermione bâille largement puis regarde le livre sur ses genoux. Elle vient d'intégrer les appartements du Maître des Potions avec l'aide de la Médicomage, guère enchantée que sa patiente abandonne l'infirmerie. Sa vision est un peu floue, et cela lui demande trop d'effort pour essayer de se concentrer sur les pages. A la place, elle pose sa tête avec précaution contre le canapé et s'endort.

Severus a terminé ses corrections et entre dans le salon, s'arrêtant pour observer Hermione, qui est maintenant endormie sur le sofa, un livre ouvert sur sa poitrine, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il retire sa baguette et jette un Sort Silencieux autour d'elle, puis ôte le livre de sa main et le pose sur la table demi-lune. Il se lève, avec l'intention de partir, mais quand il la surprend en train de remonter ses bras autour de son torse, il comprend qu'elle souffre probablement du froid. Il se tourne et allume les bûches dans la cheminée avec sa baguette, puis convoque la couverture de son lit et la place au-dessus d'elle avec des gestes empreints de tendresse. Il arrange ses cheveux qu'il déploie avec dévotion pour ne point qu'ils restent sur son doux visage.

Il vérifie les marques de griffures. Elles commencent à s'estomper et ne laisseront aucune cicatrice. Si tel n'avait pas été le cas, un meurtre aurait été commis à Poudlard. Satisfait qu'elle ne se soit pas réveillée, il quitte ses quartiers et descend le couloir jusqu'à la Salle Commune de Serpentard. Lupin peut commencer à préparer ses valises.

.

Snape est à son bureau, corrigeant des copies. Elle l'observe en silence alors que sa plume trempée à l'encre rouge court sur le parchemin, ligne après ligne, écorchant avec mesquinerie les mots et gribouillant des annotations cinglantes dans les marges qu'elle ne peut pas lire mais dont elle devine aisément la teneur. Il ne semble pas prendre conscience de sa présence et ne ralentit nullement, alors Hermione commence d'une voix hésitante :

"Je tenais à vous remercier et à vous présenter mes excuses. Je sais que sans votre intervention... je serai morte ou condamnée à... une vie misérable. Vous aviez raison. Bien que Monsieur Lupin soit une personne... fort sympathique et intéressante, - elle capte un éclair de jalousie si fugace qu'elle pense l'avoir imaginé - il représente un danger pour les élèves de cette Ecole. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il pût oublier de prendre la Potion Tue-Loup...

Il cesse d'écrire et lève la tête en grimaçant. Son regard parle de lui-même : ne vous l'avais-je point dit ?

\- Je suis ravi que vous vous rangiez enfin à mon avis, ironise-t-il avant de reprendre la plume. Il ne désire pas s'étendre sur le cas du lycanthrope. Sa colère menace de ressurgir comme une coulée de lave à la surface d'un cratère. Etes-vous satisfaite de vos résultats de fin d'année ?

\- Oh oui Monsieur ! Je n'ai obtenu que des Optimal, répond-elle avec un large sourire. Mais... en tant que tuteur, vous l'avez su avant moi, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il ne dit rien, mais ses yeux encre de Chine lui renvoient une certaine fierté.

"J'ai hâte de retourner au Manoir, reprend-elle en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, ses grands yeux débordant d'espoir.

\- Moi de même Miss Granger, acquiesce-t-il de sa voix de velours si caractéristique. Demain soir nous serons à la maison et nous nous y rendrons dans le même fiacre.

 _Elle fréquente assez Potter et Weasley... Il suffit._

\- Oui Monsieur", répond-elle avec douceur.

.

.

Est-ce le moment de jouer du soubassophone ? (Merci Nathea ^^)


	18. Chapter La Marque des Ténèbres

**Notes** : Encore des tonnes de remerciements pour vos superbes commentaires et une mention spéciale

à Kaline pour avoir posté la 600ème review !

Bienvenue à Luzula-spicata :)

Hermione et Severus ont échappé de peu à la mort, Remus a dû quitter Poudlard, et Sirius Black s'est échappé. Qu'est-ce qui attend notre jeune héroïne ?

Excellente lecture à tous !

.

 **Chapitre XVIII - La Marque des Ténèbres**

.

 **Je me suis souvent surprise moi-même à faire ce genre d'erreur, dit Elinor, à me méprendre sur quelque aspect d'un caractère ; on s'imagine que les gens sont plus gais ou plus graves, plus ingénieux, plus stupides qu'ils ne le sont en réalité, et il est difficile de dire comment et en quoi l'erreur a pris naissance. Parfois, on se fonde sur ce qu'ils disent eux-mêmes et, plus fréquemment, sur ce qu'en disent les autres, sans se donner à soi-même le loisir de réfléchir et de juger** , _Raison et Sentiments_ , Jane Austen

.

15 juillet 1800

 _Chère Liz,_

 _Je suis si heureuse d'être de retour chez nous ! Depuis trois semaines, je me sens revivre. J'avais grand besoin de repos et d'espace, me voilà comblée. Monsieur est si différent quand nous sommes au Manoir : il est moins irascible, plus disponible, plus détendu. Je ne le vois guère pourtant. De même que l'an passé, il s'absente trop souvent à mon goût, mais je n'ose m'en plaindre, hormis à ce cher Winky qui me comprend et me soutient._

 _J'ai déjà reçu deux lettres de Monsieur Lupin dans lesquelles il s'excuse longuement pour l'attaque devant la Cabane Hurlante. Il semble tellement contrit pour ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là, ou devrais-je dire cette nuit-là... Malgré l'horreur de la situation, je ne parviens pas vraiment à lui en vouloir. Les cauchemars qui hantaient mon sommeil ont quasiment disparu, et je ne prends plus de Potion Sans Rêves. Mon tuteur veille à ce que cela ne devienne pas une accoutumance._

 _J'ai reçu une lettre de Ron (oui c'est possible !) et il m'annonce que son père m'invite à la Finale de la Coupe du monde de Quidditch qui aura lieu le 25 août à Dartmoor. J'aimerais tant pouvoir y assister ! Non tant pour le jeu en lui-même que pour l'ambiance qui doit y régner. Harry doit y participer également. Je dois bien entendu demander la permission à mon tuteur, mais je crains qu'il ne refuse... Je croise les doigts..._

.

"Monsieur, je souhaiterais vous parler, commence Hermione après avoir toqué contre la porte du bureau.

\- Oui Miss Granger ? demande Severus en remettant en place l'un de ses livres sur l'une des étagères de la bibliothèque. Devant le silence qui suit, le sorcier se tourne vers la jeune fille. Elle est debout, très droite. Elle mordille ses lèvres, triture ses mains et se tortille sur place.

 _Ah, elle a une demande à présenter, mais ne sait par où commencer. Pourquoi appréhende-t-elle autant ma réaction ?_

Il s'amuse de son désarroi. Il joue avec elle, comme un chat avec une souris. Il patiente, se plaisant à laisser un silence pesant s'installer. Il ne l'aide pas et se contente d'attendre qu'elle prenne son courage à deux mains, c'est-à-dire qu'elle se jette d'elle-même entre ses griffes.

\- Monsieur, accepteriez-vous de m'accorder l'autorisation d'assister à la Finale de Quidditch qui doit se dérouler le 25 août à Dartmoor ? lance-t-elle soudainement d'une traite, sans pause respiratoire.

Severus est perplexe. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette requête qui parvient à le surprendre. Il croyait plutôt qu'elle souhaiterait se rendre à Londres pour y effectuer des achats.

\- J'ignorais que vous fussiez une adepte de ce sport, Miss Granger. Que nous vaut ce subit intérêt pour cette discipline ? s'enquiert-il avec une nonchalance dans le ton qui dissimule un certain agacement. Il devine sans peine d'où provient ce désir incongru et il sent monter en lui un inexorable sentiment de colère.

\- Eh bien, j'ai reçu une invitation de Monsieur Arthur Weasley, répond-elle en lui tendant d'une main légèrement tremblante un rectangle de papier. De par sa position au Ministère de la Magie, il a bénéficié d'une gratification de Monsieur Verpey, président du Département des Jeux Magiques et des Sports, qui lui a octroyé plusieurs places. Il connaît l'amitié qui me lie à son fils Ron et tient à me faire profiter de leur bonne fortune. Monsieur Weasley doit vous notifier une demande en bonne et due forme, si ce n'est déjà fait, ose-t-elle ajouter d'une petite voix.

 _Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'un Weasley ou un Potter vienne gâcher l'harmonie qui régnait entre eux depuis la sortie de l'infirmerie de sa pupille ?_

Il est à deux doigts de déchirer le carton qui lui brûle les doigts.

\- Croyez-vous Miss Granger, que ce soit acceptable que je vous laisse assister à un match, fût-il international, avec pour seule compagnie des... représentants du sexe masculin ? susurre-t-il en tapotant le carton entre ses doigts.

\- Mais Monsieur, je ne serais point la seule fille, le contredit-elle aussitôt. Ginevra Weasley sera présente elle aussi et... elle est plus jeune que moi.

Les doigts de Severus se crispent fortement. Il s'est fait piéger. Il avait complètement occulté la benjamine Weasley. Quel genre de père est donc Arthur Weasley pour emmener une enfant dans cette manifestation sportive ?

\- Je suppose que Potter fait partie des bénéficiaires de cette largesse ?

\- Oui Monsieur, répond avec franchise la jeune fille qui préfère ne rien cacher malgré la détestation que son tuteur ressent pour son ami.

Déterminée à le faire fléchir, Hermione tente encore une fois d'intervenir mais le sorcier reste intraitable.

\- Cet entretien est clos Miss Granger, je vous prie de quitter mon bureau et de vous en retourner vaquer à vos occupations. Sa voix est ferme, mais toute rancœur en est absente. Il possède une manière bien à lui de mettre fin à une conversation, et Hermione est assez fine pour ne point insister.

\- Bien Monsieur, répond-elle du bout des lèvres en ravalant bravement les larmes qui menacent de déborder du coin de ses yeux.

Il voit son chagrin et se sent un homme misérable pour la rendre malheureuse, mais la sécurité de la jeune fille doit passer au-dessus de ces considérations futiles. Des coups de bec donnés contre la fenêtre interrompt le cours de ses pensées. Il reconnaît le vieil hibou à moitié déplumé d'Arthur Weasley qui lui apporte une missive attachée à l'une de ses pattes.

.

"Mademoiselle Hermione, pourquoi êtes-vous triste ?" La voix familière et nasillarde la fait sursauter. Elle se retourne rapidement pour trouver Winky qui la regarde avec un air malheureux. Elle est allongée sur son lit, ses pieds remontant pour se croiser sur son postérieur. La sorcière referme son journal intime. Elle regarde l'elfe et tente de lui sourire.

Winky a l'air inquiet. Il s'approche et pose une main rassurante sur son épaule.

"Est-ce que Monsieur a été cruel avec vous ? s'enquiert l'elfe.

\- Il me refuse le droit d'assister à la Finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch avec mes amis, explique Hermione avec une certaine véhémence. Pourquoi me déteste-t-il autant ?

\- Non, pas du tout, vous ne devez pas avoir de telles pensées négatives. il ne vous déteste nullement, vous vous méprenez. Il s'inquiète pour vous et ce qu'il pourrait vous advenir. Lors de ces manifestations, des accidents regrettables sont malheureusement à déplorer. Il s'est déjà produit des mouvements de foule incontrôlables qui ont occasionné de nombreux blessés ainsi que de tragiques disparitions.

\- Mais d'après Monsieur Weasley, la sécurité a été renforcée en raison justement du caractère exceptionnel de cet événement.

\- Vous devez comprendre la position de votre tuteur. Vous avez échappé de peu à une mort horrible il y a seulement deux mois. Croyez-vous qu'il ait déjà oublié cet évènement et vos blessures qui furent longues à guérir ?"

Elle ne répond pas. Elle ne peut nier que ces affirmations soient exactes. Elle adresse un sourire à l'étrange créature. Les elfes ne sont pas vraiment humains. Mais ils sont pour la plupart beaucoup plus intelligents que les sorciers. Winky est le premier elfe qui semble regarder par-delà les considérations de maître à serviteur. Il sait faire preuve d'une grande empathie et d'une sollicitude réconfortantes. Il est vraiment une créature adorable. Il sait toujours trouver les mots pour la consoler.

"Je vais parler au Maître pour essayer de l'influencer en votre faveur, la rassure-t-il en resserrant ses longs doigts sur son épaule.

\- Oh Winky, tu es un ami tellement merveilleux ! s'exclame-t-elle en l'étreignant avec fougue.

.

Severus est en train de répondre à une missive de Dumbledore lorsque Winky surgit.

"Que désirez-vous ? interroge Severus.

\- C'est au sujet de Mademoiselle Hermione...

\- Si vous venez prendre la défense de Miss Granger, le coupe le sorcier, sachez que c'est inutile, ma décision est prise, elle ne se rendra pas à la Finale de Quidditch.

\- Mais c'est bientôt son anniversaire Monsieur, plaide l'elfe, et... si vous acceptez qu'elle se rende à cette Finale, cela lui ferait un merveilleux cadeau. C'est une jeune fille brillante et dévouée. Ne mérite-t-elle pas une récompense pour son extraordinaire réussite scolaire ?" insiste-t-il encore en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, en sachant pertinemment qu'il outrepasse ses devoirs en s'adressant ainsi à son Maître. Mais il songe également à la tristesse d'Hermione et cherche à percer la cuirasse de son Maître pour atteindre son cœur. Le visage de ce dernier paraît neutre, mais Winky le connaît et sait que le sorcier est touché : le muscle qui tressaute dans sa joue l'atteste.

"Elle ne vous demande jamais rien, reprend-il. Elle n'est point frivole et se contente de ce que vous lui offrez, sans jamais exiger plus...

\- Ah, je constate que ma jeune protégée bénéficie d'un redoutable avocat de la défense," ironise le sorcier en toisant de toute sa stature son serviteur.

Ce dernier ignore si la remarque est positive ou négative. Il attend dans une patience forcée la décision de son Maître qui fait pianoter ses longs doigts sur son bureau.

"Bien, allez chercher Miss Granger, je vais lui parler, concède-t-il finalement. Il claque des doigts et le billet dont il avait fait une boule de papier prête à rejoindre les détritus, retrouve son impeccable apparence originale.

\- Merci Monsieur. Je la ramène de suite !" exulte l'elfe, débordant de joie. Il disparaît aussitôt après un claquement de doigts.

Snape observe le vieil hibou aux yeux mi-clos. Il s'adresse à l'oiseau, comme si ce dernier peut comprendre chacune de ses paroles :

"Je vais contacter Arthur Weasley mais il devra me fournir davantage de garanties sur la sécurité concernant l'intérieur du stade et ses abords, et se porter garant en ce qui concerne l'attitude de ses fils. Laisser Hermione en compagnie de ces adolescents boutonneux ne me dit rien qui vaille..."

Le hibou reste coi.

.

24 août 1800

 _Chère Liz_

 _Je viens de recevoir une lettre de mon ami Harry. Il m'y fait part d'un rêve étrange dans lequel Tom Jedusor, alias Lord Voldemort, bien que très affaibli, n'hésitait pas à tuer un vieux jardinier moldu. Peter Pettigrow était présent, aux ordres de son Maître qui était en train de confier une mission à un autre de ses serviteurs. La cicatrice sur son front le fait souffrir de plus en plus régulièrement, mais plus encore lors de cet horrible cauchemar. Il existe une sorte de connexion entre lui et le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui m'inquiète vivement._

 _Demain c'est le jour de la Finale de Quidditch. J'ai tellement hâte d'y être ! Quand mon tuteur a donné son accord le mois dernier, j'ai failli me jeter à son cou pour le remercier, Dieu merci, j'ai réussi à contenir ma joie. Je sais qu'il a accepté à contrecœur, et mon respect pour lui en est plus grand encore._

 _J'en profiterai pour conseiller à Harry de contacter son parrain pour l'informer de ses cauchemars récurrents._

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

Ils viennent d'atterrir assez rudement sur une butte verdoyante. Alors qu'Hermione essaie de se relever avec toute la grâce possible, une main se tend vers elle.

"Vous permettez Mademoiselle ?" demande le jeune sorcier qui vient de lui être présenté comme étant Cedric Diggory, le fils de Monsieur Diggory - une connaissance d'Arthur Weasley - avant que le Portoloin ne les transportât aux abords du stade de Quidditch.

Elle n'hésite qu'une fraction de seconde avant de se saisir de la main offerte et de se remettre debout avec le plus de grâce possible afin de se retrouver sur ses deux pieds malgré le tournis qui l'accable encore.

"Vous êtes la fameuse Miss Granger qui a obtenu les meilleurs scores lors des examens de fin d'année ? s'enquiert-il galamment. Je pense qu'en étant élèves de la même Ecole, nous pouvons nous appeler par notre prénom. Je serai enchanté que vous m'appeliez Cedric. Il lève les yeux vers elle cette fois, ses magnifiques yeux gris dans lesquels brillent une flamme admirative. La sorcière regarde sans déplaisir le jeune homme. Elle ne voit pas Ron donner un coup de coude peu discret et énergique à Harry qui ne peut contenir un cri de douleur.

Sous le regard du superbe sorcier, Hermione sent un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Merlin, il est tellement beau ! Une beauté classique mais... efficace auprès des demoiselles. Grand, le nez droit, les cheveux bruns et ses yeux... Ses sourcils se haussent. Finalement, elle baisse la tête et se détourne.

\- Cedric, dit-elle, en essayant son nom. Elle le regarde et voit un demi-sourire étirer ses lèvres. Alors vous devez m'appeler Hermione, ajoute-t-elle.

\- Hermione," répète-t-il avec une voix basse.

Sa voix est profonde et sensuelle. Elle hoche la tête et se retourne et sent une rougeur remonter son cou et chauffer son visage. Oh mon Dieu ! C'est la première fois qu'un garçon autre que Ron et Harry s'intéresse un tant soi peu à elle.

 _Calme-toi, Hermione_ , s'admoneste-t-elle. _Calme-toi, il se contente de se montrer poli._

S'appeler par le prénom est un acte si intime. Elle est idiote d'oser imaginer qu'il puisse la considérer comme quelque chose de plus qu'une simple élève, amie du célèbre Harry Potter. Cedric Diggory est un étudiant populaire à Poudlard : un excellent joueur de Quidditch, attrapeur et capitaine de l'équipe de Poufsouffle, qui a réussi à battre Gryffondor l'année passée, lors du match perturbé par les Détraqueurs, avec la perte de connaissance de Harry.

.

Ses amis discutent âprement sur l'issue de la Finale qui aura lieu dans une heure. Hermione ne se sent guère concernée par les considérations techniques et les atouts de Viktor Krum ou de Darren O'Hare. Elle préfère sortir de la tente pour profiter du paysage avant la tombée de la nuit. Trop d'images peuplent ses pensées. Les éclats de voix d'une discussion fort animée parviennent jusqu'à ses oreilles. Mue par une impulsion, elle se dirige vers le groupe de sorciers encore caché à sa vue par un massif de fleurs.

"Snape est un Mangemort, nous ne pouvons lui faire confiance, affirme un sorcier. Hermione identifie la voix comme appartenant certainement au père de Cedric.

\- Non, je ne suis point de votre avis, répond une voix qui ressemble à celle de Monsieur Weasley. Il est un Maître des Potions émérite et le Directeur de Sepentard depuis plusieurs années...

\- Si Dumbledore ne lui avait pas sauvé la mise, il croupirait encore dans une geôle d'Azkaban, là où devraient se trouver tous les Mangemorts de son espèce ! rétorque vivement une troisième voix qui semble vaguement familière à la jeune fille. Il mériterait le Baiser du Détraqueur. Si le Directeur de Poudlard n'était pas intervenu en sa faveur, je l'aurai fait condamner," proclame-t-il encore avec une violence dans le ton.

A cette sinistre évocation, la jeune fille ressent un frisson désagréable parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Elle s'approche encore et observe attentivement les protagonistes de la conversation. Elle reconnaît le père de Ron, ainsi que Monsieur Diggory, Monsieur Verpey, et Monsieur Croupton, chef du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale, rencontré sur les abords du stade et pour lequel elle a éprouvé instinctivement une vive antipathie.

 _C'est lui qui évoque mon tuteur avec tant de haine._

"Il a rejoint _Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-le-Nom_ dès qu'il a eu dix-sept ans, et tous les témoignages concordent pour dire qu'il était l'un de ses lieutenants les plus fidèles avec Bellatrix Lestrange. Je peine à croire qu'il ne soit plus lié aux partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, insinue encore Monsieur Croupton.

\- Non, je suis persuadé qu'il a rompu les ponts avec ses anciens acolytes. Si Dumbledore lui fait confiance, j'en fais de même," persiste Monsieur Weasley.

Hermione ressent un vide immense en elle, une souffrance morale qui se répand comme une épidémie dans tout son corps, pour se focaliser dans son abdomen. Elle est tellement captivée par la discussion qu'elle n'entend point Harry s'approcher d'elle. Il prend sa main dans la sienne pour la réconforter, mais cette marque d'affection entraîne chez elle une réaction irrationnelle. Elle s'arrache de l'étreinte et sans un regard en arrière elle court. En cet instant, elle est incapable de supporter la moindre compassion, fût-elle celle de son meilleur ami. Elle ignore où ses pas la mènent, et n'entend point la voix qui l'appelle et lui demande de rester. Elle poursuit sa course jusqu'à ce qu'elle se cogne contre un arbre. Elle s'y adosse, puis glisse lentement jusqu'au sol. Elle peut enfin laisser ses larmes glisser librement sur son visage. Elle n'a jamais pris conscience qu'elle puisse ressentir autant d'affection pour cet homme. Elle souffre tellement de savoir qu'il soit autant méprisé par le reste de la Communauté Magique. En y réfléchissant bien, même ses collègues de Poudlard ne semblent guère l'apprécier, si ce n'est Dumbledore.

Pourtant, Winky l'a prévenue : il est un homme solitaire, renfermé et versé dans les Arts Sombres, ce qui lui a attiré beaucoup de crainte et de mépris de la part d'autrui. Mais qu'il s'est détourné du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour servir la Lumière. N'existe-t-il sur cette Terre aucun sorcier pour le soutenir ? Personne ne peut voir ce qu'il est réellement, ce qui se cache sous ses dehors hostiles et désagréables ? Comment peut-il supporter d'être haï de tous, toute sa vie, d'être perçu comme un être malfaisant ? Peut-on réellement lui reprocher d'avoir suivi les traces de Voldemort à l'adolescence ? Quel en fut l'élément déclencheur ? Et par-dessus tout : qu'est-il arrivé pour qu'il tourne le dos au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Elle peine à croire que la raison en fut seulement la crainte d'être envoyé à Azkaban.

 _Même l'acceptation du mal vaut mieux que rien du tout_ , suppose-t-elle.

"Hermione ?" entend-elle. C'est Harry qui la rejoint et s'assied près d'elle. Cette fois elle ne le repousse pas et le laisse enrouler son bras autour de ses épaules. Son amitié lui réchauffe le cœur.

"J'ai entendu ce qu'ils disaient sur Snape, commence-t-il d'une voix hésitante. Vous savez que je ne l'apprécie guère mais... je pense comme Monsieur Weasley. Si Dumbledore lui fait confiance, alors nous devons en faire de même..."

La sorcière pose sa tête sur l'épaule masculine. Elle se sent apaisée par la présence du sorcier. Ils restent silencieux, se contentant d'admirer le coucher de soleil qui déploient ses derniers rayons en un éventail d'éclats orangés.

.

Le match vient de se terminer et les joueurs comme les spectateurs regagnent leur tente dans un joyeux tohu-bohu. Hermione et ses amis boivent un verre de Biéraubeurre pour fêter la victoire de l'équipe irlandaise, d'autant plus que les jumeaux Fred et George ont parié la victoire de cette dernière sur celle de la Bulgarie avec Monsieur Verpey et viennent d'empocher leurs gains qu'ils comptent réinvestir dans la fabrication de farces et attrapes magiques. Les conversations vont bon train autour du fameux joueur bulgare Viktor Krum qui est parvenu à se saisir du Vif d'Or sans pouvoir toutefois donner la victoire à son équipe, largement menée par l'Irlande.

Ils sont soudainement interrompus par des hurlements, des détonations, des bruits de fracas, de cavalcades qui n'ont plus rien des chants, des algarades et des rires et des clameurs enjouées qui peuplaient jusqu'alors la nuit.

"Par Merlin, que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-il arrivé ? peut-on entendre de tous côtés.

Hermione sort aussitôt de la tente, sa baguette tenue fermement devant elle. Des hurlements de peur se font entendre au-dessus d'elle. Elle aperçoit un homme, une femme et deux enfants dans les airs, apeurés par leur situation surnaturelle. Elle reconnaît les propriétaires moldus du terrain. Elle ne peut laisser des êtres humains se faire torturer sans intervenir. Elle doit pouvoir faire quelque chose, ne serait-ce que pour provoquer une diversion en attendant que des gardes interviennent.

 _Ils ne doivent pas être loin._

Elle s'approche à pas de loup du lieu lorsqu'elle se retrouve plaquée contre un corps ferme, une main posée sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Son cœur bat furieusement et sa respiration est irrégulière. Elle va pour mordre la chair lorsqu'une voix veloutée, excédée, reconnaissable entre toutes glisse dans son oreille :

"Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je vous surprenne maintes et maintes fois dans des situations inextricables Miss Granger ? Vous possédez une fâcheuse tendance à vous jeter dans la gueule du loup, la fustige son tuteur en la tournant vers lui.

Elle est tout à la fois soulagée de le voir et inquiète qu'il soit présent.

\- Que se passe-t-il Monsieur ? demande-t-elle avec une voix où perce l'inquiétude.

\- Des Moldus ont été attaqués et sauvagement tués, explique-t-il le visage fermé.

\- Des Moldus ? Mais pourquoi ? Et par qui ? s'émeut-elle.

Son regard charbon se trouble. Il attrape son coude pour la rapprocher de lui, et de son autre main se saisit de son petit menton, afin qu'elle soit obligée de l'écouter. Il la scrute attentivement car il veut être certain de son obéissance, que ses paroles pénètrent bien son petit cerveau buté. La lumière argentée de la Lune éclaire son visage et dépose des centaines de reflets dans les fils soyeux de ses cheveux.

 _Maudit Arthur ! Il m'avait pourtant assuré qu'il prendrait soin de ma pupille_ , fulmine le sorcier.

"Je vais vous raccompagner auprès des Weasley que vous n'auriez jamais dû quitter. Ils sauront vous protéger, ordonne-t-il sur un ton sans appel en notant malgré lui combien ses yeux possèdent un éclat particulier qu'il n'a jamais vu chez une autre personne, homme ou femme. Bien sûr, ce ne sont point les émeraudes de Lily, ou les saphirs de Clarisse, mais ils sont uniques, une forme d'ambre caramélisé.

\- Mais... et vous Monsieur ? Où allez-vous ? s'alarme-t-elle en agrippant ses bras, sans se soucier aucunement de l'inconvenance de son geste.

Il grimace et retire sa main de son avant-bras gauche, comme si elle l'avait brûlé en touchant cet endroit particulier de sa peau. Elle le regarde, intriguée par son comportement. Est-il dégoûté par le fait qu'elle l'ait touché ? Elle recule d'un pas, ses yeux écarquillés aux reflets inquiets et tristes.

\- Ne vous tourmentez pas pour moi. Je dois savoir ce qu'il en est. Restez en sécurité auprès de vos amis, exige-t-il encore d'une voix autoritaire en désignant du menton la tente de Monsieur Weasley.

Il est anxieux : cette brûlure intense et féroce sur son avant-bras, il y a quatorze ans qu'il ne l'a plus ressentie.

 _Dumbledore ne s'est point trompé : il va revenir. Bientôt._

Une angoisse irraisonnée saisit Hermione qui se jette dans ses bras, appuyant son profil contre le torse devenu rigide. A son insu, la main droite de Severus se déplace sur les cheveux touffus et caresse doucement les boucles. Ses doigts connaisseurs en apprécient la texture souple, tandis que son nez plonge dans l'écume de ses cheveux, inspirant les fragrances florales.

Une douce chaleur se répand dans les veines de la sorcière. Elle sent qu'elle est à sa place là, au creux des bras de son tuteur.

Mais ce dernier se ressaisit rapidement et repousse la jeune fille dont les senteurs tendent à l'envoûter. Elle est sa pupille et il ne peut se permettre d'avoir des pensées inappropriées, il n'est point ce genre d'homme. Et il a d'autres chats à fouetter, avec les Mangemorts qui sèment la mort et la destruction tout autour d'eux. Si elle croise leur chemin, qui sait ce qui peut lui arriver ? Il doit essayer de voir s'il peut repérer les responsables de ces crimes pour ensuite communiquer leur nom à l'Ordre.

"Monsieur ? Qu'est-ce donc dans le ciel ? demande Hermione en désignant d'une main tremblante l'horrible représentation vaporeuse qui plane au-dessus du site. Elle a la forme d'une tête de mort, avec un serpent qui lui sort de la bouche comme une langue.

\- C'est... la Marque des Ténèbres, répond-il sur un ton grave en l'entraînant à vive allure vers la tente des Weasley. Arthur et sa famille sont dehors, baguette en main. Diggory, Croupton et Verpey ne sont plus là. Les jumeaux gardent la benjamine entre eux, comme pour la protéger.

Severus les salue rapidement et relâche Hermione auprès du père de famille.

"Hermione ! Nous vous cherchions ! s'écrie Ron en faisant un pas vers son amie. Vous allez bien ? interroge-t-il en regardant avec un air suspicieux Snape comme s'il pensait que le Serpentard pouvait représenter une menace pour la jeune fille. Cette dernière n'a pas le temps de rassurer ses amis que son tuteur s'adresse à Monsieur Weasley :

\- Vous deviez prendre soin de ma pupille, Monsieur. Vous devriez quitter cet endroit avant que cela ne devienne trop dangereux pour vous tous. Je dois aller voir ce qui se passe et essayer de repérer les responsables.

\- Soyez rassuré Monsieur Snape. Si vous le désirez, je peux emmener Miss Granger au Terrier, elle y sera en sécurité. Mon épouse prendra soin d'elle.

Snape se retient à grand-peine de rétorquer que la jeune fille aurait dû déjà être en sécurité auprès de lui, plutôt que de s'aventurer seule dans la nuit avec des Mangemorts qui rôdent et sèment la terreur. Mais l'heure n'est guère propice aux jérémiades. Son temps est précieux.

\- Merci Monsieur, acquiesce Severus en poussant Hermione vers ses amis. Winky apportera ses affaires en votre demeure. Je pense ne pas la revoir avant la rentrée à Poudlard, achève-t-il en jetant un regard à la dérobée à la jeune fille, déjà encadrée par Potter et le Rouquin.

Il esquisse un petit salut de la tête et Hermione n'a pas le temps de lui parler qu'il a déjà disparu.

\- Venez auprès de moi ! ordonne sur un ton ferme Arthur Weasley. Nous allons rejoindre le Terrier."

Il prend la main de Ginevra qui donne la sienne à Harry et en quelques secondes la tribu forme un cercle autour de la vieille botte qui sert de Portoloin. Tout le monde pose un doigt sur l'objet. Monsieur Weasley compte :

"Un, deux, trois. _Portus_ !" s'écrient-ils tous d'une seule voix avant de disparaître.

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

Rentrée à Poudlard

Tous les élèves hormis les Première Année sont à présent installés dans la Grande Salle. Les discussions tournent autour de la Coupe du Monde De Quidditch. Hermione risque un regard à son tuteur qu'elle n'a plus revu depuis la Finale. Il est assis à la table principale, et la regarde attentivement. Elle lui lance un sourire, lui laissant savoir qu'elle va bien. Il lui rend son acquiescement d'un hochement de tête discret puis reporte son attention sur le Directeur, qui s'est levé, enveloppé dans une robe jaune citron, aux longues manches évasées.

Dumbledore frappe dans ses mains, ce qui est le signal pour ouvrir les portes de la Grande Salle et admettre les nouveaux étudiants de Première Année. Le nouveau groupe d'élèves, dirigé par le professeur McGonagall, entre dans le hall. Hermione se demande si elle a été aussi petite et effrayée pendant sa Cérémonie de Répartition.

Toute l'attention est rivée sur les nouveaux étudiants qui prennent chacun leur place sous le chapeau de tri et sont ensuite placés dans leur Maisons respective. Hermione est plutôt soulagée que l'attention soit dirigée sur eux plutôt que sur elle et le professeur Snape. Elle sait que ses camarades de classe ont encore du mal à accepter le concept du tutorat avec le redoutable Maître des Potions. Au moins, elle peut compter sur le soutien de la plupart de ses camarades de Gryffondor.

Elle remarque que la salle est aussi splendide que jamais. Des étoiles scintillent au-dessus de leur tête tandis que des milliers de bougies flottent dans les airs au-dessus des tables. Il y a des vases avec des fleurs outrancièrement colorées, disposés uniformément sur les tables. Sur la table de Gryffondor ce sont des roses rouges parsemées de boutons d'or, pour Serdaigle des bleuets agrémentés de chardons, Poufsouffle ce sont des pensées avec leur centre noir, et Serpentard ce sont des Artemisias parsemés de branches de fougères.

Alors qu'elle admire les fleurs de Serpentard, elle remarque que Drago la regarde fixement. Il la contemple avec son air habituel de supériorité et de dédain. Cela ne lui rappelle que trop le regard méprisant que lui a lancé Lord Malfoy alors qu'elle se rendait dans les tribunes du stade de Dartmoor avec ses amis. Comme elle fronce les sourcils, il se moque d'elle en haussant les épaules puis se détourne, en l'ignorant ostensiblement. Hermione soupire et espère qu'il n'y aura pas de problème avec lui cette année. Elle a encore en mémoire la gifle monumentale qu'elle lui a administrée l'an passé.

Elle reporte son attention sur la table de Poufsouffle. Son regard croise par mégarde celui de Cedric Diggory qui lui adresse un clin d'œil accompagné d'un large sourire. Elle baisse la tête quelques secondes et quand elle la relève, elle est choquée de voir l'expression d'une colère brutale sur le visage de Ron. Ses yeux fixent Cedric avec une lueur mauvaise, comme si son plus grand souhait est de le faire disparaître sur-le-champ.

Dumbledore, un air solennel, s'apprête à faire une annonce importante lorsque la porte de la salle s'ouvre avec fracas sur un étrange sorcier qui s'avance en boitant. Il a perdu une jambe, un œil et la moitié de son nez. Hermione constate qu'il porte une jambe de bois, un œil magique qui bouge sans arrêt, et il possède de nombreuses cicatrices qui le défigurent. Elle le trouve inquiétant, mais elle n'est point la seule, à en juger par les regards craintifs que lui lancent les élèves.

Des rumeurs parcourent les travées. Mais les plus anciens ont entendu parler de l'homme, et avant même que le Directeur ne le présente, son nom circule de place en place, de table en table : Alastor Maugrey, dit Fol-Œil, le plus célèbre des Aurors, celui qui a envoyé le plus grand nombre de Mangemorts à Azkaban. Hermione lève ses yeux vers son tuteur. Le regard de ce dernier est focalisé sur le nouveau venu, sa lèvre recourbée en une moue méprisante, le regard glacial.

Quand le nom de l'Auror tombe de la bouche de Dumbledore pour annoncer que ce dernier est le nouveau professeur de DCFM, au lieu de la liesse qui s'ensuit ordinairement pour accueillir un nouvel enseignant, un silence tendu s'installe avant que le Directeur n'ajoute :

 _"J'ai le très grand plaisir de vous annoncer que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se déroulera cette année à Poudlard."_ *

Une nuée de Lutins de Cornouailles n'aurait pas déclenché un tel remue-ménage dans la Grande Salle.

.

.

* Phrase extraite du Tome IV chapitre 12 de "Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu"

.

Etes-vous partants pour un petit concert de waterphone ?


	19. Chapter Je Ne Vous Hais Point

**Notes** : Je ne sais comment vous remercier pour votre fidélité et vos reviews qui me motivent toujours autant, et je mesure à sa juste valeur la chance que j'ai de vous compter parmi mes lecteurs fidèles :)

Bienvenue à dreamoon's et _lodarchi_ : pour que je puisse te prévenir, il faut que tu ouvres un compte et ainsi tu peux t'abonner et recevoir un mail quand un nouveau chapitre paraît ;)

Une quatrième année qui s'annonce mouvementée ! Excellente lecture à tous !

.

 **Chapitre XIX - Je Ne Vous Hais Point**

.

 **(Darcy) - Il existe, je crois, dans toutes les dispositions une tendance à tomber dans un vice particulier, une imperfection naturelle dont même la meilleure éducation ne peut venir à bout.**

 **(Lizzy) - Chez vous, c'est une tendance à détester les gens.**

 **(Darcy) - Et chez vous, riposta-t-il en souriant, à volontairement déformer le sens de leurs paroles** , _Orgueil et préjugés_ , Jane Austen

.

5 septembre 1800

 _Chère Liz,_

 _Si tu savais l'effervescence qui règne à l'Ecole depuis la rentrée ! Monsieur Dumbledore nous a annoncé la tenue du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers à Poudlard. C'est un concours de magie où doivent s'affronter les trois principales écoles de sorcellerie européennes : Poudlard, Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons. Le vainqueur se verra décerner la Coupe du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et obtiendra une bourse de mille Gallions d'or. Cette dernière proclamation a provoqué un soulèvement enthousiaste dans la Grande Salle._

 _Je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'effectuer des recherches sur ce tournoi et ai appris que le premier s'est tenu approximativement il y a sept cents ans. Il a lieu tous les cinq ans et les trois collèges l'organisent chacun à leur tour._

 _Chaque école est représentée par un champion. Les champions sélectionnés s'affrontent au cours de trois tâches ayant pour but de tester leurs capacités magiques, leur audace, leur pouvoir de déduction et leur aptitude à réagir face au danger. Les jeunes sorciers s'affrontent pour l'honneur et la gloire de gagner le Tournoi. Cependant, j'ai découvert que ces Tournois sont extrêmement dangereux et que par le passé, certains champions sont décédés durant la compétition. Il est arrivé que certains juges soient également blessés. Heureusement que le Directeur a précisé que seuls les élèves ayant au moins dix-sept ans pourront se porter candidat..._

 _Les jumeaux Weasley ont l'intention de se proposer, mais Dumbledore a précisé qu'il placerait lui-même des Sorts de limite d'âge. Je ne puis imaginer que quiconque, fût-il un sorcier émérite, puisse contrer un Enchantement créé par ce grand sorcier. Mais je ne doute pas que nombre d'élèves mineurs tenteront leur chance en proposant leur candidature..._

 _Il faut que je te raconte le premier cours de DCFM avec le professeur Maugrey. Cet homme me laisse assez dubitative, il y a un je-ne-sais-quoi de malsain qui se dégage de sa personne. Il a voulu nous enseigner les Sortilèges Impardonnables, et il a utilisé une araignée vivante pour illustrer son propos à laquelle il a fait subir les trois Sortilèges : l'Imperius, le Doloris et celui de la Mort. C'était effrayant et terriblement éprouvant, surtout pour Neville dont les parents ont été internés après avoir subi le Doloris durant des heures par des Mangemorts lors de la Première Guerre contre Voldemort. Mes camarades trouvent que l'homme est intéressant, mais en ce qui me concerne, je préfère l'éviter, bien qu'il semble éprouver une certaine sympathie à l'encontre de Harry qui ne tarit pas d'éloges sur lui, surtout depuis qu'il s'amuse à ridiculiser Drago Malfoy, par exemple en transformant ce dernier en... fouine !_

 _J'ai remarqué les regards appuyés que Harry porte sur Cho Chang, une élève de Serdaigle, mais cette dernière ne semble pas le remarquer._

 _En allant aux cuisines chercher un en-cas pour perdre moins de temps dans les révisions et le travail à faire, j'ai découvert un autre monde : je n'aurais jamais imaginé que les elfes puissent être traités comme des esclaves, et ce au sein même de Poudlard. Ils passent toute la journée à entretenir le Château, que ce soit le ménage, la literie ou la nourriture. Ils dorment peu, et si un sorcier les convoque au milieu de la nuit pour un besoin quelconque, ils doivent le servir sur-le-champ._

 _Je ne puis accepter pareille situation et vais tout mettre en œuvre pour aider ces pauvres créatures à retrouver un statut digne de leur condition._

.

2 octobre 1800

Hermione est assise dans la bibliothèque, s'appliquant à trouver les mots justes pour la défense des elfes. Elle se frotte le front, combattant de son mieux l'épuisement. Cette semaine a été très difficile. Elle n'a presque pas dormi, des cernes foncés soulignent ses yeux. Une voix la tire de ses réflexions.

"Bonjour, Hermione, salue une voix profonde.

Elle lève la tête et croise les beaux yeux gris du capitaine de Poufsouffle.

\- Bonjour Cedric, répond-elle avec douceur

Il hoche la tête, désignant la chaise à côté d'elle :

\- Puis-je me joindre à vous ?" demande-t-il poliment.

Hermione marque une pause, sentant son visage rougir. Elle doit être affreuse, avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et les taches d'encre sur ses doigts. Elle acquiesce de la tête, en débarrassant les livres et les parchemins éparpillés devant elle.

Il prend place, et commence à sortir ses affaires. Hermione sourit, sentant une étincelle d'attraction la submerger. Ils travaillent d'abord en silence, puis peu à peu commencent à deviser sous le regard réprobateur de Madame Pince qui pourtant fait preuve de tolérance en ne les sermonnant point, sans doute sous le charme elle aussi du jeune Diggory.

La porte s'ouvre et les murmures qui planaient dans la salle s'éteignent peu à peu. Une ombre se profile devant le couple en train de disserter sur le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et les chances de Cedric de représenter Poudlard. Un courant frais se propage autour d'eux. Hermione lève la tête et croise le regard glacial de son tuteur qui se pose tour à tour sur son visage et celui de Cedric. Le Maître des Potions note l'inhabituelle proximité de leurs corps et de leurs mains. Une rage froide l'envahit, qu'il masque soigneusement sous une apparence ennuyée.

"Miss Granger je vous attends immédiatement dans mon bureau, nous devons avoir une discussion au sujet de ceci, déclare-t-il en posant sur la table l'un des tracts créés par Hermione pour soutenir la cause des elfes.

Cette dernière sent ses joues brûler. Elle n'ose regarder en direction de Cedric.

\- Oui Monsieur, répond-elle en rangeant précipitamment ses affaires.

Et vous, Monsieur Diggory, je ne crois pas que la bibliothèque soit le lieu le plus adéquat pour des rendez-vous clandestins !" lance méchamment le Directeur de Serpentard au jeune homme qui n'ose répliquer, sachant que la moindre répartie sera synonyme de représailles injustes et disproportionnées.

.

"Miss Granger, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que signifie ces prospectus qui circulent sous le manteau dans le Château ? demande froidement Severus en présentant l'une des affiches que la jeune fille a élaborée. La S.A.L.E., Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes, lit-il sur un ton narquois.

\- Je veux réveiller les consciences des elfes afin qu'ils obtiennent des droits. Je ne puis accepter que ces êtres soient exploités de manière aussi inhumaine par les sorciers. Ce ne sont ni plus ni moins que des esclaves ! s'exclame-t-elle

\- Et que comptez-vous faire exactement ? susurre-t-il.

\- Recruter d'autres membres afin de financer mon association et aider à libérer les elfes.

\- Combien de membres ont accepté de participer ?

\- Eh bien... nous sommes seulement quatre mais... je ne désespère pas de parvenir à recruter plus de personnes d'ici quelques semaines. D'ailleurs, souhaitez-vous participer Monsieur ? ose-t-elle demander effrontément.

\- Non Miss Granger. Je ne participerai point à votre association et je doute que d'autres sorciers dans cette école acceptent de le faire, conteste-t-il. Je suppose que les trois autres membres sont... voyons : Potter, Weasley et... Londubat, n'est-ce pas ?" ricane-t-il en comptant sur ses doigts.

Le silence de la jeune fille est un aveu.

"Il faut que vous sachiez que malgré votre ressenti, les elfes sont heureux de leurs conditions de travail, reprend-il. Je ne nie pas que certains employeurs peuvent se montrer cruels envers leurs serviteurs, mais le cas n'est pas général...

\- Je pense avoir le droit de faire ce que je veux, tant que je ne transgresse aucun règlement dans cette école, Monsieur, appuie-t-elle. Elle se tord les mains, les nerfs presque à bout. Sa lèvre inférieure tremble.

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Croyez-vous être en mesure de réduire à néant une institution vieille de plusieurs centaines d'années simplement en diffusant des tracts dans l'Ecole ? s'enquiert-il sur un ton profondément sarcastique.

\- Au moins je ne reste pas les bras croisés ! Je dois...

\- Je veux que vous cessiez ces excentricités. Sur-le-champ, ordonne-t-il sur un ton ferme en l'interrompant, ou vous serez la risée de tout Poudlard.

Un regard ennuyé passe sur son visage.

\- Très bien, monsieur,"répond-elle trop respectueusement en commençant à tourner les talons, pressée de quitter cette pièce à l'atmosphère pesante.

\- Je n'en ai pas terminé avec vous Miss Granger, revenez immédiatement, à moins que vous ne désiriez faire perdre des points à votre Maison ?" lance-t-il abruptement.

Le premier réflexe d'Hermione est de passer outre, mais elle se ravise et revient devant le sorcier. Elle inspire profondément pour s'obliger à rester maîtresse d'elle-même.

"Que faites-vous en compagnie de... Monsieur Diggory ? attaque-t-il soudainement.

Un silence. Lourd.

\- Je ne pense pas que mes amitiés vous concernent Monsieur, répond-elle finalement. Je viens d'avoir quinze ans, je ne suis plus une petite fille.

\- Oh, mais je suis votre tuteur jusqu'à votre majorité, répond-il sur un ton doucereux, et j'ai un droit de regard sur vos fréquentations et si elles ne m'agréent point, je peux tout à fait vous les interdire. Ce Diggory est plus âgé que vous, et croyez-moi, vous n'êtes point la seule oie blanche dans cette Ecole que ce blanc-bec poursuit de ses assiduités... ajoute-t-il sur un ton à peine plus élevé qu'un murmure.

Hermione ressent un pincement dans sa poitrine. Elle ne sait que répondre. Elle fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi son tuteur agit-il ainsi ? La réputation du jeune sorcier est plutôt excellente.

\- Cedric est un ami, et nous ne faisons rien de mal, insiste-t-elle.

\- Si vous persistez dans cette attitude rebelle Miss Granger, je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous priver du Bal de Noël, affirme-t-il sentencieusement.

Les mains d'Hermione se contractent. Son regard ambré reflète une incompréhension. Pourquoi se montre-t-il aussi injuste ? Ne peut-elle avoir des amis comme tout un chacun ? Elle se renfrogne, mais n'ajoute rien de plus.

Elle sort de la pièce sans le saluer, dissimulant de son mieux sa colère sous une apparence distinguée.

Il sait qu'elle n'en restera pas là. Lui non plus. Son attitude rebelle l'amuse et l'agace tout à la fois.

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

La porte de la classe de Potions s'ouvre avec plus de force que d'habitude alors que le professeur Snape entre dans sa classe de potions de quatrième année composée d'élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard. Il navigue à l'avant de la classe en un temps record et tourne les talons. Toute la classe est devenue instantanément silencieuse. Un coup d'œil sur le visage du Maître des Potions fait comprendre à tous les élèves qu'il faudrait avoir perdu l'esprit pour oser défier le Professeur ce jour-là.

"Aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer une potion que vous trouverez dans votre manuel. La première chose que nous ferons est de parcourir la liste des ingrédients et d'identifier leurs propriétés. Si vous ne souhaitez pas vous empoisonner, vous devez connaître ces ingrédients et comment ils interagissent les uns avec les autres pour créer l'effet nécessaire dans une potion, n'est-ce pas ?" déclare-t-il mais sans attendre de réponse, car déjà il agite sa baguette au tableau et une liste d'ingrédients apparaît.

"Quelqu'un peut-il me dire l'autre nom et la propriété du premier ingrédient, l'hellébore ?

Personne ne lève la main. Tout le monde attend qu'Hermione prenne la parole. Snape a son regard braqué sur elle. La sorcière est assise entre Ron et Harry. Elle redoutait cet après-midi après son intervention dans la bibliothèque et l'altercation dans son bureau. Elle soupire et lève la main, il faut bien que la leçon se passe.

\- Oui Miss Granger ? Nous vous écoutons, déclare le professeur qui est maintenant devant son pupitre. Sa voix est froide, impersonnelle.

\- Son nom latin est Helleborus, commence-t-elle, et c'est une plante de la famille des Renonculacées. Elle provient des régions méditerranéennes d'Europe et de l'ouest de la Chine Sa période de floraison est de décembre à mai et la couleur des fleurs peut être : blanc-vert, rose, violet ou pourpre. C'est une plante vivace herbacée à souche rhizomateuse au feuillage persistant coriace. Sa hauteur est de seize à vingt-sept pouces selon les espèces et les variétés."

La sorcière fait une pause respiratoire avant de poursuivre :

"Cette plante est toxique et ne doit point être ingérer directement, car elle contient de l'helléborine qui paralyse le système nerveux et qui agit sur le cœur. Et enfin, on la surnomme la Rose de Noël en raison de sa floraison hivernale."

Elle a débité son texte de manière clinique, informelle, sans y adjoindre la passion qui la caractérise d'ordinaire. Elle n'obtient aucun point pour sa Maison, bien entendu...

Harry et Ron lancent un regard interrogateur en direction d'Hermione. Il y a manifestement quelque chose qui ne va pas chez son amie. Ils savent qu'elle est en colère après Snape pour lui avoir confisqué ses prospectus sur la S.A.L.E., et lui avoir ordonné de cesser ses activités subversives, mais maintenant cela leur semble disproportionné.

 _Pourquoi est-elle si furieuse à l'encontre de son tuteur ?_ se demande Harry.

Le claquement des bottes résonne sur les pavés alors que le Maître des Potions se dirige vers son bureau. Il se tourne brusquement sur lui-même dans un bruissement de robe et donne un coup de baguette sur le tableau, provoquant l'apparition immédiate de la recette de la potion du jour. Harry regarde le professeur qui regarde Hermione, comme pour lui faire perdre ses moyens, un sourire sardonique sur son visage alors qu'elle tente de rester stoïque. Harry sait que Snape est son tuteur. Pourtant, il a une furieuse envie de se lever et de frapper la Chauve-Souris pour la regarder ainsi.

"Allez à la page cent-quarante-sept de votre manuel", gronde le professeur. Vous allez maintenant procéder à l'élaboration de la Potion Revigorante.

Harry et Ron ouvrent leur cartable pour en retirer le livre, en jetant un regard curieux sur Snape.

Ce dernier tente de réprimer sa colère. Il commence sa conférence sur la potion que la classe doit préparer. Ses amis jettent de temps en temps un coup d'œil sur les notes de la jeune sorcière afin de ne rien omettre sur le déroulement à suivre. Finissant la leçon, Severus donne l'ordre aux élèves de rassembler leurs ingrédients et il commence à se promener dans la pièce, pour surveiller le processus de brassage.

Il jette un coup d'œil à Hermione, qui hache avec application ses tiges en fines portions. Ses mains bougent avec précision, différemment des autres étudiants. Elle peut faire des choses merveilleuses avec ces mains. Comme la jeune fille s'obstine à lui battre froid, Severus décide qu'il est temps de commencer ses manipulations.

Il fait un tour de la pièce, passant derrière Hermione. Il la sent se raidir et sourit intérieurement. Poursuivant sa déambulation autour de la classe, il s'arrête ici et là pour inspecter quelques chaudrons et donner des instructions.

La classe travaille silencieusement et efficacement. Après tout, ils commencent à maîtriser les gestes de potionnistes, depuis ces trois dernières années à apprendre sous la férule du Maître des Potions. Une heure après le début du processus de brassage, ce dernier continue à marcher dans la pièce, inspectant scrupuleusement les chaudrons.

"A présent, vos chaudrons devraient avoir produit un liquide de couleur pourpre, explique-t-il à la classe. M. Londubat, votre potion est trop claire", ajoute-t-il en faisant sursauter le jeune sorcier qui ne s'habitue toujours pas à la présence de Snape.

Ce dernier continue à tourner dans la classe, en donnant des instructions à ceux dont les potions ne sont point conformes à ses attentes.

Hermione s'apprête à ajouter la racine d'hellébore hachée dans sa potion quand elle sent sa présence derrière elle. Il ne dit rien, se tenant à juste quelques centimètres derrière elle à l'observer. La racine, ajoutée et remuée le nombre requis de fois, transforme peu à peu la potion en un pourpre profond. Hermione, toujours consciente de la chaleur du corps derrière elle, commence à mesurer l'ingrédient suivant.

"Hum, Hermione, pouvez-vous..." commence Ron qui n'a point vu Snape dans leur dos.

\- Weasley, je m'attends à ce que vous sachiez comment brasser cette potion par vous-même, pas avec l'aide continue de Miss Granger, dit Severus, en retirant ses mains de la table. Allez travailler avec Londubat, au moins vous ne risquez pas de recevoir de l'aide de sa part, lance-t-il sur un ton sarcastique.

Ron lance un regard noir à Rogue, mais il obéit et se dirige vers la table de Neville. Lors du prochain circuit de Severus dans la classe, il s'arrête derrière Hermione, sans la toucher, se contentant de simplement la regarder travailler mais en la laissant prendre conscience de lui, comme une ombre menaçante. Il tente de la déstabiliser, mais elle résiste. Elle est tellement plongée dans l'élaboration de la potion qu'elle parvient à occulter la présence de son tuteur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'éloigne, remarquant à quel point sous ses longs cils ses yeux l'observent à la dérobée. En revenant, il se tient de nouveau derrière elle, un peu plus près, veillant sur son épaule alors qu'elle remue son chaudron. Il admire ses mains fines qui coupent, hachent, écrasent avec une dextérité digne d'une apprentie.

Il s'écarte et se place devant son chaudron. Ses yeux charbon se relèvent et il regarde son visage rougi sous l'action des vapeurs brûlantes du liquide qui chauffe, ses cheveux ramassés sur le haut de son crâne et retenus par deux peignes en argent - qu'il lui a offerts voilà deux ans pour son anniversaire - mais qui sont incapables de contenir toute la masse soyeuse de ses boucles indomptables, et cette goutte de sueur qui glisse de son front, qui suit le creux de sa joue et est stoppée par... la commissure de sa lèvre supérieure.

Il frissonne.

 _Par Salazar ! Que m'arrive-t-il ? Comment puis-je me laisser aller à de telles pensées impures ?_

La cloche retentit, annonçant la fin du cours. Les élèves éteignent le feu, prélèvent une louche de potion qu'ils transfèrent dans l'éprouvette, inscrivent leur nom sur l'étiquette, nettoient leur chaudron avec un Sort approprié et déposent leur récipient sur le bureau du potionniste. Ce dernier accorde à peine un regard aux élèves qui se hâtent de ranger leurs affaires et sortent de la classe. Hermione, le visage fermé, évite ostensiblement de lever ses yeux quand c'est son tour de laisser son éprouvette mais elle sent le regard pénétrant du sorcier posé sur elle.

.

12 novembre 1800

 _Chère Liz,_

 _J'ai tant de choses à te conter ma chère amie !_

 _L'arrivée à Poudlard des élèves de Beauxbâtons, et de Durmstrang a sans conteste constitué un événement incroyable. Les premières sont arrivées dans une calèche gigantesque par les airs, les seconds dans un voilier submersible, c'était absolument merveilleux !_

 _Plus tard, juste avant le banquet de bienvenue, les deux Ecoles nous ont offert un spectacle tellement éblouissant que j'ai encore beaucoup de mal à évaluer quelle prestation a obtenu ma préférence... Hagrid semble très attiré par Madame Maxime, la Directrice de Beauxbâtons qui est d'une très grande stature. Monsieur Karkaroff, le Directeur de Durmstrang, est quant à lui est un homme sinistre et froid qui ne m'inspire guère confiance._

 _Le soir d'Halloween, la Coupe de Feu a enfin désigné les champions : Fleur Delacour, - une jeune fille d'une très grande beauté mais très imbue d'elle-même -, pour Beauxbâtons, Viktor Krum pour Durmstrang, et Cédric Diggory pour Poudlard. Mais contrairement à toute attente, la Coupe a choisi un quatrième champion : Harry Potter ! Cela a soulevé un véritable tollé dans la Grande Salle, mais Monsieur Barty Croupton a décrété que l'on ne pouvait aller contre la décision de la Coupe de Feu car elle instaure un Contrat Magique et Harry ne peut donc s'y soustraire. J'ai bien remarqué la consternation et l'inquiétude qui se lisaient sur le visage de Dumbledore et des professeurs..._

 _Harry m'a pourtant assuré qu'il n'avait jamais mis son nom dans la Coupe, et je le crois, contrairement à Ron qui se sent trahi par son ami et ne lui adresse plus la parole._

 _Depuis, quasiment tous les élèves de Poudlard porte un badge "Vive Cedric Diggory – le vrai champion de Poudlard/À bas Potter" le premier est soutenu, tandis que Harry est traité de menteur. C'est terrible, je me sens si mal pour lui... Il communique avec son parrain qui s'inquiète beaucoup pour lui : il pense que cette participation à son insu cache de sombres desseins, et je suis de son avis._

 _Comble de malheur, une journaliste, Rita Skeeter, ne cesse de publier des inepties sur Harry, sur Viktor Krum, même sur moi dans La Gazette du Sorcier... C'est terriblement gênant, je déteste cette femme !_

 _Le Bal de Noël approche, et aucun cavalier ne s'est encore déclaré, je croyais pourtant que Cedric me proposerait. Harry et Ron se plaignent de n'avoir personne. Suis-je transparente ? Et ma robe que je n'ai point terminée... A quoi me sert d'apprendre à valser si je parais au bal seule ?_

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

13 novembre 1800

Severus est furieux après Hermione, mais plus encore après lui. Assis dans le fauteuil de son salon devant la cheminée qui flambe, il se sert un troisième verre d'alcool. Il sait qu'il s'est montré injuste envers elle, mais il lui a été impossible de se contenir, il lui a lancé sa phrase assassine, ses ambres ont vacillé et elle s'est enfuie en pleurant. Par sa faute. Elle ne s'est pas présentée au cours de Potions, ni au déjeuner. Elle doit bouder dans un recoin de la bibliothèque. Potter et Weasley n'ont pas cessé de l'abreuver de regards assassins, même La Médicomage et McGonagall. Il a retiré des points à toutes les Maisons, y compris la sienne...

Il ferme ses paupières, en laissant malgré lui des images défiler dans sa tête.

Il se souvient du jour de la Finale de Quidditch lorsqu'elle s'est jetée dans ses bras, et il a encore l'impression de sentir la houle ferme de ses petits seins contre son torse. Ce sont certainement les vapeurs alcoolisées du Whisky Pur-Feu qu'il a bues qui provoquent ce trouble, cet émoi d'un homme pour une femme, qu'il ressent encore en se remémorant son parfum enivrant. Il ressent sa présence dans toutes les fibres de sa chair. Elle est omniprésente. Il grince des dents. Comment peut-il avoir des pensées concupiscentes sur sa pupille ?

 _Elle a seulement quinze ans... Elle est pure et innocente... Une ingénue qui s'imagine pouvoir libérer les elfes..._

Il n'est qu'un misérable pervers qui ne mérite pas qu'elle soit sous sa responsabilité. Il sent comme un goût amer et nauséabond dans sa bouche. Il avale une lampée de Whisky qui lui brûle la gorge mais dont il savoure la chaleur. Son existence lui apparaît comme vaine et vide de sens. S'il n'avait pas promis à Dumbledore de protéger Potter et de s'occuper d'Hermione, il quitterait Poudlard et il retournerait auprès de Clarisse. Sa douce maîtresse qui l'aime et n'exige rien de lui, toujours patiente et tendre. Pourquoi son cœur ne s'emballe-t-il pas quand il la voit ? Pourquoi est-il incapable d'envisager un avenir avec elle ? Ce n'est certes point dû au fiasco de son mariage avec Narcissa... Et, qu'en est-il de la mémoire de Lily ? Celle qu'il n'a jamais cesser d'aimer malgré ses choix douloureux pour lui. Il s'est toujours demandé ce qui se serait passé si elle lui avait accordé son pardon...

Cette inclination pour la jeune fille ne lui est-elle point soufflée par cette maudite Marque des Ténèbres qui ravive en lui la diffusion de la Magie Noire ? Inexorablement, la petite sorcière se répand dans son sang, dans ses pensées, dans sa vie... Et la voir se faire courtiser par ce bellâtre de Diggory, et maintenant par Viktor Krum qui ne cesse de lui tourner autour, il ne peut le supporter. Il a pourtant mis en garde Karkaroff en lui demandant de surveiller son champion mais... ce dernier ne cesse de la suivre dès qu'il en a le loisir.

 _Maudite fille !_

Severus reste étendu là, dans son fauteuil, les yeux fixés sur son plafond. Il ne veut pas l'affronter demain matin. il n'a pas envie de voir la déception dans ses yeux.

Il n'a guère envie non plus de ressentir de la culpabilité. C'est une émotion qu'il fuit comme la peste. La vulnérabilité ne lui a jamais apporté du bien, au contraire. Seulement de la souffrance et du désespoir. Il lève son bras et reprend une gorgée de Whisky. L'âtre de sa cheminée produit soudainement une lueur verte avant que le Directeur n'apparaisse en époussetant sa robe couverte de suie.

 _Il ne manquait plus que ce pisse-froid pour troubler mon mal-être..._

"Monsieur Snape ! Miss Granger a disparu depuis cet après-midi. Personne ne l'a vue depuis qu'elle a quitté l'infirmerie, et tous ses camarades ignorent où elle se trouve. Il faut absolument la retrouver !" s'alarme Dumbledore.

Une main glacée étreint le cœur de Severus qui laisse tomber son verre. Il est dégrisé. Instantanément. Il se lève.

.

Alors qu'elle descend en courant vers le Lac Noir en empruntant l'allée principale, Hermione remarque machinalement les parterres de fleurs en passant près eux. Les chrysanthèmes conservent encore leur floraison, mais la plupart des autres fleurs ont succombé à l'air froid de l'automne. Un orage se profile, les nuages semblent sur le point d'éclater à tout moment. Elle n'en a cure. Elle a besoin de solitude, de s'éloigner du Château. Elle ne veut plus le voir. Jamais. Jamais. Elle poursuit sa course, indifférente aux branches qui giflent ses mains et son visage.

Elle parvient à destination. Hermione contemple le lac tandis que l'eau gargouille doucement sur les pierres. Les branches du saule pleureur ondulent doucement dans la brise, alors qu'elles traînent leur feuillage retombant à la surface de l'eau. Cet arbre ressemble tellement à celui qui ombrage le bord du lac de la propriété Prince ! Assise entre deux grosses racines, la sorcière baigne le bout de ses pieds dans l'ondée un peu trop fraîche. Elle ne peut empêcher de laisser ses pensées dériver.

Rien ne va dans sa vie. Rien. Elle est venue ici pour trouver la paix et la solitude à cause de l'échec de la S.A.L.E. et surtout de sa réaction, _à lui_. Elle voulait tellement aider les elfes, leur permettre de se sortir de cette situation esclavagiste, mais apparemment ces créatures préfèrent leur sort, aussi pénible fût-il, que d'être libres. Dobby n'a eu de cesse de le lui répéter.

 **"Je ne vois pas grande différence."** *

Ces paroles tournent et retournent en boucle dans la tête de la jeune fille et lui font toujours aussi mal.

 _Dieu, comment une phrase aussi simple peut-elle entraîner tant de souffrance en mon cœur ? Pourquoi cet homme peut-il posséder une telle emprise sur mes émotions ?_

Elle se sent inutile, seule, incomprise et... laide. Elle sait qu'elle n'est point jolie, tout du moins point autant que Ginevra, Lavande, Parvati, Hannah, qui sont bien mieux faites qu'elle mais... elle ne pensait pas qu'on pût la trouver à ce point insignifiante.

 **"Je ne vois pas grande différence."**

Oh la douleur qui l'a inondée comme un raz-de-marée quand il a prononcé ces mots ! Sa respiration s'est bloquée tandis qu'un bloc de glace de plusieurs livres chutait dans son estomac. _Comment ai-je pu croire qu' il éprouvait un certain attachement pour ma personne ? Surtout après son attitude protectrice lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch..._

Au moins Madame Pomfresh en a-t-elle profité pour lui raccourcir ses dents et accentuer leur blancheur mais le mal est fait : tous ceux qui ont assisté à l'altercation dans le couloir et la phrase assassine de son tuteur n'oublieront pas de sitôt et elle en souffrira encore et encore. Une véritable humiliation publique. Pure et simple.

 **"Je ne vois pas grande différence."**

Les ricanements moqueurs des Serpentard résonnent encore dans ses oreilles. Elle a alors cherché son regard, pensant y lire du remord, que les mots avaient dépassé sa pensée mais son visage est resté illisible. Froid. Impersonnel. Dur.

Elle s'est enfuie, poursuivie par Neville qui l'a rattrapée et conduite à l'infirmerie où la Médicomage l'a immédiatement prise en charge et l'a guérie, en lui raccourcissant les dents plus que la normale.

Elle tremble, mais ce n'est guère dû au froid. Elle souffre. Elle a si mal au fond d'elle. Elle voudrait pouvoir repousser cette souffrance mais elle n'y parvient pas. Elle est là, en elle, bien ancrée, et n'en partira pas de sitôt. Elle se sent vieille et usée, jusqu'à la moelle. Elle entoure ses bras autour de ses épaules comme pour se protéger, mais le mal est fait. C'est trop tard.

Elle regarde les eaux sombres et se sent attirée vers elles. Elle se lève, laisse tomber sa baguette dans l'herbe et s'avance dans l'onde qui se referme aussitôt autour d'elle. Elle se laisse doucement glisser dans les profondeurs obscures. Ne plus souffrir. Ne plus rien ressentir. Plus jamais. Dormir pour toujours. Elle n'entend pas la voix emplie d'inquiétude qui l'appelle.

Elle coule. Ses poumons brûlent. Elle va enfin connaître le repos. Eternel. Elle s'enfonce dans l'oubli qu'elle accueille avec sérénité.

Elle est subitement happée par deux bras puissants qui essaient de la tirer hors de l'eau. Elle se débat, mais la personne est plus forte qu'elle. Elle est inexorablement ramenée sur la terre ferme, en toussant et crachotant de l'eau. Ses épaules sont secouées impitoyablement, ses dents s'entrechoquent. Elle éprouve de la difficulté à ouvrir ses yeux voilés par l'eau.

"Folle ! Petite folle ! Que cherchiez-vous à faire ? Vous noyer ? Par Salazar, s'il vous était arrivé quelque chose, je..." gronde une voix rauque reconnaissable entre toutes.

 _Je ne me le serais jamais pardonné_...

Severus soulève le menton d'Hermione pour l'examiner, les obsidiennes inhabituellement noires d'inquiétude. Elle ressemble à un Boursouf dégoulinant d'eau. Sa peau est blafarde, marbrée de plaques violettes. D'un mouvement de baguette, il sèche ses vêtements puis ses cheveux qui retombent en boucles folles autour de son visage.

Elle ne répond pas, mais ses ambres lui renvoient une tristesse mêlée de déception, et la culpabilité qu'il redoutait tant le submerge subitement.

Elle le frappe de ses petits poings sur son torse mais il ne bouge pas d'un pouce. La jeune fille a besoin d'extérioriser son agressivité. Ses lèvres sont violettes. Elle éprouve de la difficulté à s'exprimer, elle claque des dents :

"Pour...quoi ? Pourquoi me... sauver ? Vous me... détestez ! Lai...ssez-moi ! Vous êtes... un monstre !

Il reste immobile. Il mérite sa colère.

\- Je ne vous hais point, chuchote-t-il de sa voix veloutée, une lueur tendre adoucit ses iris encre de Chine. Croyez-moi. Je... regrette."

Elle continue de le frapper sans qu'il tente de l'en empêcher, jusqu'à ce que son cerveau décrypte son message et qu'elle le comprenne enfin. Elle se fige, ses yeux de biche grand ouverts et finit par s'effondrer contre son buste dans un gâchis de larmes et de sanglots, enfouissant son visage dans sa poitrine. Il lui caresse les cheveux, la serre contre lui, comme si elle était un enfant effrayé qui vient de se réveiller d'un long cauchemar.

"Je ne vous hais point, répète-t-il comme une litanie, et son timbre de baryton lui envoie des frissons dans sa colonne vertébrale. Je sais que je vous ai blessée et je m'en excuse. Je ne pensais pas ce que je vous ai dit. Je me suis laissé aveugler par ma propre colère."

Elle se laisse bercer par les paroles qui agissent comme un baume bienfaisant et par son odeur boisée qu'elle ne se lasse point de humer. Elle se sent si bien avec ses bras autour d'elle.

"Nous devons rentrer à présent. Tout Poudlard est en émoi suite à votre disparition, il nous faut les rassurer, déclare-t-il en prenant sa main glacée dans la sienne et en l'entraînant sans la brusquer vers le Château.

La main de Severus est chaude dans la sienne, alors qu'il la guide le long des chemins. Quand elle trébuche, le sorcier la soutient. Il n'ose la prendre dans ses bras et l'emporter comme fait dans d'autres circonstances tout aussi dramatiques. Elle le rend fou, elle le rend faible, et il a besoin de toute sa conscience et de sa force mentale pour affronter les heures sombres qui s'annoncent.

.

.

Les caractéristiques sur l'hellébore sont rigoureusement exactes.

* Phrase extraite du Tome IV chapitre 18 de "Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu"

 **NB** : je n'ai pas forcément respecté l'ordre chronologique exact des événements cités ;)

.

Alors, que diriez-vous d'un concert de zeusaphones ?


	20. Chapter La Princesse de Gryffondor

**Notes** : Oh quel bonheur de lire vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre ! Severus, comme l'a remarqué si justement Nathea,

a utilisé l'art de la litote cher aux auteurs du XVIIème siècle mais... avec son caractère excessif combiné aux effets de la Marque,

comment réagira-t-il quand Hermione se présentera au bras d'un autre homme pour le Bal ?

Je remercie ici toutes les personnes ayant laissé une ou plusieurs reviews : _Aesalys, Alex, Alexandra48, Alienor17, Angel-ina66200, AnnaMerteuil, Annie, Ascha, BenPotter, Black Banshee, Cassandre, Chocogrenouilles, chouetteensucre, Dark Cape, dreamoon's_ , _Eileen1976, Eilonna, Eladora, Ellemphriem, Espe29, Eyota James, Guest, Infini3D, jasmineetaladin, Kaline, Kyara, LaurineRogue, Lehyanne, Leti, Lia-Mei Soma, Lilly96, Lily, lissa740, Lolo66, lordarchi, Louna, lulu, LuluHawaiiMalfoy, luzula-spicata, Magiquement, mamy83, Manon, Marine, Marshkasna, Mary12, Matalyx, Mathide, MioneRogue, Miss Lily Rogue, MonaYsa, Mrs Elizabeth Darcy, Nathea, nonowX3, Noumea, Pandora-Love69, patate tueuse, Perlimpinpin, Petronille, Pyroli-mon-ami, rivruskende, Serpenta, Sev9hermi, Soyann, Syana Argentia, SylvaniaSnape, Tralapapa, TristanIseult, WendySnape, Yukiodu44, Zeugma412..._

En espérant n'avoir omis personne ;) Excellente lecture à tous !

.

 **Chapitre XX - La Princesse de Gryffondor**

.

 **Céder à un ami sans être pour autant convaincu qu'il a raison ne fait honneur à l'intelligence ni de l'un ni de l'autre** , _Orgueil et préjugés_ , de Jane Austen

.

Ils arrivent du Château, devant lequel plusieurs adultes les attendent. Mc Gonagall se précipite vers eux, suivie de près par Dumbledore et Pomfresh. Severus relâche aussitôt la main d'Hermione, comme s'il refusait que les yeux d'autrui puissent surprendre un geste tendre de sa part. La jeune fille n'a pas le temps de se sentir abandonnée par son tuteur que sa Directrice de Maison, une main sur sa poitrine, se rue sur elle.

"Oh Miss Granger ! Quel soulagement de vous retrouver saine et sauve ! Vous nous avez fait tellement peur !" s'exclame la vieille sorcière.

Hermione tente vainement d'afficher un sourire mais il s'apparente plus à une grimace.

"Mais où étiez-vous ? Nous nous sommes inquiétés, nous vous avons cherché partout... poursuit McGonagall.

\- Je... j'étais au bord du lac. J'avais besoin de... me retrouver seule, répond-elle en baissant ses yeux pour qu'on n'y lise point son mensonge.

Elle ne veut pas que l'on sache qu'elle a tenté de se noyer et surtout, à cause de quoi et de qui... Elle prie tout bas pour que son tuteur reste coi. Mais le Serpentard ne tient guère plus qu'elle à ce que la vérité soit connue, aussi ne la contredit-il nullement.

Si l'Ecossaise doute de la véracité de la réponse de la jeune fille en notant son extrême pâleur et ses lèvres encore violettes, elle n'en laisse rien paraître, si ce n'est le regard quelque peu suspicieux qu'elle pose sur le Maître des Potions.

Ce dernier fulmine intérieurement. L'attitude protectrice de sa consœur l'agace prodigieusement. Prendre soin d'Hermione est l'une de ses prérogatives, pas la sienne. Il décide d'intervenir :

\- Miss Granger a besoin de repos, tranche-t-il. Elle va venir se reposer chez moi, prendra une collation et retournera à son dortoir sous mon escorte.

\- Je voudrai l'ausculter, intervient la Médicomage qui s'avance vers l'intéressée, mais la jeune fille recule vers le sorcier. Ce dernier reste en place et se retient de ne pas passer un bras autour de sa taille.

\- Je vais bien, je vous assure, je n'ai besoin que de repos, affirme Hermione en appréciant la chaleur du corps de son tuteur.

Dumbledore, qui est resté silencieux jusqu'alors mais qui a bien observé la scène, prend enfin la parole sur son habituel ton désinvolte :

\- Allons, allons mes amis, il n'y a pas lieu de se disputer, Miss Granger me semble en bonne santé, et j'accorde toute ma confiance à Monsieur Snape afin qu'il prenne soin de _sa_ pupille.

Le concerné ne peut contenir un ricanement silencieux en constatant la mine déconfite de la vieille Gryffondor qui rêve de pouvoir lancer un Sort sur son confrère afin d'effacer de son visage cette arrogance.

\- Laissez-moi juger de son état de santé, car cela relève de mes compétences," intervient Pomfresh en dessinant aussitôt une arabesque gracieuse autour de la jeune fille. La brume rosée qui l'enveloppe quelques secondes semblent satisfaire la Médicomage.

"Elle est épuisée, affamée, également frigorifiée, mais ne présente aucune lésion externe ou interne. Son état ne nécessite aucunement un séjour à l'infirmerie. Miss Granger a seulement besoin de s'alimenter et de se reposer. Nous sommes vendredi, elle a donc tout le week-end pour se remettre en forme.

Elle plonge son regard marron dans les sombres obsidiennes du Maître des Potions.

"Je compte sur vous pour l'empêcher de se plonger dans des ouvrages ou autres travaux d'étude, Monsieur Snape. Le repos est la priorité de votre pupille.

\- N'ayez crainte, elle se reposera", affirme le Serpentard en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione qui saisit le message et s'avance vers le Château, accompagnée par son tuteur qui salue d'un bref hochement de tête le Directeur et ses adjoints.

.

Dès qu'ils arrivent dans ses quartiers, Severus appelle Dobby qui revient peu après avec un plateau. Le sorcier sert à Hermione une tasse de chocolat fumant accompagnée de muffins, et si elle boit avec plaisir le breuvage dont elle apprécie le goût légèrement amer et sa chaleur, elle se force à prendre quelques bouchées des biscuits pourtant délicieux. Mais elle n'a guère d'appétit. trop de choses se bousculent dans sa tête.

le sorcier se contente de l'observer en silence. Regrette-t-il d'avoir proposé, ou plutôt ordonné de la prendre en charge ce soir ? Il est si difficile à comprendre : il possède une palette d'émotions tellement différentes. Il se montre tour à tour sarcastique, patient, cruel, conciliant, froid, inquiet, attentif, impatient, calme, autoritaire, taciturne...

Ensuite il lui ordonne de se rendre dans la salle bains. Elle s'exécute de bonne grâce, ravie de se plonger cette fois dans une onde accueillante. Son corps se réchauffe dans l'eau mousseuse et parfumée que le Serpentard a lui-même préparée, et à laquelle il a adjoint une poignée de sels décontractants. Hermione apprécie cette chaleur diffuse qui enveloppe ses membres et leur redonne leur mobilité coutumière. Elle fredonne un air gai tandis qu'elle passe l'éponge imbibée de la lotion nettoyante parfumée à la rose vanillée sur sa peau.

Quand elle en a terminé, elle ferme les yeux et laisse ses pensées dériver. Elle repense aux événements qui ont précédé sa venue chez son tuteur. N'a-t-elle point rêvé cette inquiétude au fond des yeux obscurs quand il l'a sortie du lac ?

 **"Je ne vous hais point."**

 _Qu'a-t-il voulu signifier exactement ? Qu'il éprouve un certain attachement pour ma personne ?_

Une douce euphorie l'envahit. Elle rejoue dans sa tête ces quelques instants durant lesquels son tuteur semblait presque... accessible. Son cœur s'emballe. Sûrement trop vite. Elle est sa pupille, il est donc tout à fait naturel qu'il s'inquiète pour elle, c'est tout. Il n'y a pas lieu de s'enflammer pour une attitude somme toute _normale_. Et pourtant...

Elle ferme ses yeux et la chaleur de l'eau combinée à la fatigue, elle glisse tout doucement dans une bienheureuse inconscience.

Severus commence à s'inquiéter. Cela fait presqu'une heure que la jeune fille a refermé la porte derrière elle.

"Miss Granger !" s'écrie-t-il en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain, terrifié à la pensée de la retrouver noyée.

Son regard tombe immédiatement sur elle.

Elle dort.

Son visage penché en arrière, un léger sourire étire ses lèvres qui ont retrouvé leur couleur cerise. Ses cheveux sont mi-secs mi-mouillés selon leur longueur et leur position autour de son visage. Les éclats de voix du Potionniste n'ont pas même perturbé son sommeil. Ce dernier sait qu'il ne peut la laisser plus longtemps dans l'eau. Sa peau est certainement fripée aux extrémités et il ne faudrait pas qu'elle prît froid.

Il inspire profondément et s'oblige à ne pas regarder la nudité de son corps alangui. Il fait disparaître l'eau d'un mouvement de sa baguette, convoque un peignoir et enveloppe la jeune fille qui ne réagit pas à ses manipulations. Il l'emporte vers sa chambre. Il n'a pas le cœur de la ramener dans son dortoir. L'air de la pièce est imprégné de l'odeur de fumée qui émane des braises fumantes de la cheminée. Il dépose son précieux fardeau sur la courtepointe verte de son lit.

Un sourire éclaire le visage de Severus alors qu'il frôle le bout de ses doigts sur la courbe de sa joue lisse et glisse sur le bout de son petit nez parsemé de quelques taches de rousseur. Ses longs cils papillonnent un instant, mais ses yeux restent fermés tandis qu'elle s'endort plus profondément. Elle pousse un soupir de bien-être, en plongeant confortablement dans le matelas ouaté. Il admire cette bouche charnue, ses lèvres entrouvertes qui sont un véritable appel au baiser. Comme elles doivent être douces !

Pour la première fois de sa vie, une femme autre que Lily parvient à lui faire ressentir des émotions aussi violentes, et cette femme n'en pas vraiment une, juste une adolescente dont il a la charge depuis ses sept ans, et qu'il a vue se métamorphoser en une délicieuse jeune fille à l'intelligence et aux capacités magiques incomparables. Quel sorcier sera en mesure de rivaliser avec son esprit brillant ? Certainement pas Cedric Diggory ni Viktor Krum, et encore moins Ron Weasley. Ils font tous les trois pâles figures comparés à la jeune fille.

Pourquoi une voix lui souffle-t-elle que l'esprit de la jeune fille est celui qui correspond le plus étroitement possible au sien ?

Seule Lily avait réussi à lui inspirer ce désir de protection, cette absolue certitude qu'ils possédaient nombre de points communs, mais les souvenirs fantomatiques de son amour de jeunesse commencent à s'estomper au profit d'autres, beaucoup plus réels.

Hermione remue. Le peignoir s'ouvre, laissant découvrir une peau d'albâtre. Il enfonce profondément ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains. La magie noire de sa Marque des Ténèbres, latente, commence à distiller son venin dans chacune des fibres de son corps et il sent son âme s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres. Le désir l'envahit comme un raz-de-marée sans qu'il puisse le contenir.

Par Salazar ! Elle est absolument parfaite. Sa peau paraît plus douce que le velours et la soie mélangés. Elle possède les courbes d'une femme et ses seins ! Ils sont la perfection même : ni trop petits, ni trop imposants, mais pleins, délicieusement charnus, son derme pâle et velouté, couronnés de petites pointes de corail rose. Il hésite à toucher un mamelon avec son doigt, rêvant de le voir se rider et se durcir pour lui. Son regard suit la courbe de son corps jusqu'à sa taille fine qui s'épanouit sur des hanches galbées puis il poursuit son évaluation inconsciente, ses jambes minces, pas très longues mais harmonieusement dessinées. Son regard brûlant se déplace vers le bas pour se concentrer sur le délicieux nid de boucles châtain entre ses cuisses.

Il a passé de nombreuses nuits à imaginer les courbes de son corps, et à se détester la minute suivante pour avoir de telles pensées, mais jamais il n'aurait pu rêver d'un corps aussi beau, aussi parfait, aussi désirable...

Le sorcier qui l'épousera et aura la chance d'en faire une femme, de l'initier aux plaisirs de la chair, sera le plus heureux des hommes... Cette pensée fait grandir en lui une profonde contrariété, une bouffée de haine ; il ne peut supporter l'idée qu'un jour un autre puisse poser ses mains sur elle. Il devine en elle une sensualité latente qui ne demande qu'à être éveillée, et il enrage de ne pouvoir être cet amant.

Il retire son doigt. Il ne peut agir ainsi. Il est son tuteur, son enseignant et il a dix-neuf ans de plus qu'elle. Il sait qu'elle s'approche en réalité de ses seize ans à cause du Retourneur de Temps utilisé l'année précédente, mais elle n'en reste pas moins jeune, innocente et vertueuse. Oh, elle a tout fait pour le lui cacher, mais il connaît des personnes bien placées au Ministère qui lui ont communiqué l'information qui aurait dû rester secrète.

Son imagination l'emporte et il voit sa main droite se poser sur sa poitrine, capturer un sein, rouler lentement son mamelon entre son doigt et son pouce. Il la verrait haleter, les yeux humides, alors que le pincement enverrait une vague inattendue de picotements dans son corps qui se contorsionnerait sous ses caresses habiles.

Hermione remue encore et gémit. Ses yeux tressautent sous ses paupières.

C'est comme une douche froide qui remet instantanément les idées en place de Severus. Le poison maléfique qui coulait dans ses veines reflue peu à peu. Palsambleu ! Qu'était-il prêt à faire ? Que penserait-elle en se réveillant nue entre les bras de son tuteur, le regard empli de luxure ? Ses mains souillées posées sur son corps innocent ?

Que lirait-il lui, dans les ambres innocentes ? D'abord la surprise, suivie de l'horreur et puis... du mépris ou... pis encore... du dégoût ?

Il se recule, comme s'il avait été brûlé.

Il convoque Dobby et lui demande de rapporter les vêtements de nuit de sa pupille. Quand l'elfe revient, il la vêt de sa chemise de nuit en utilisant la magie, attentif à ne point entrer en contact avec le velouté de sa peau de pêche. Elle ne se réveille pas. Il peut enfin la laisser pour retrouver son fauteuil et espérer trouver le sommeil.

Au milieu de la nuit, Hermione se réveille, la gorge sèche. Elle a terriblement soif. Il lui faut quelques secondes avant de comprendre où elle se trouve. Elle se lève et sort de la chambre, légèrement hagarde.

Le cœur d'Hermione fait une embardée, ramenant un cri de peur en découvrant la sombre silhouette immense dans le salon. Elle halète de soulagement en voyant que c'est seulement son tuteur qui la surprend au milieu de la nuit, vêtue seulement d'une chemise de nuit qui ne cache rien de ses appas.

Snape est debout devant son fauteuil, éclairé seulement par le feu encaissé dans le grand foyer. Il a ôté sa robe, et les manches de sa chemise de lin blanc sont roulés sur ses bras. Un dessin sombre couvre son avant-bras gauche, mais dès qu'il voit le regard de la jeune fille attiré par son tatouage, il déroule aussitôt ses manches. Il semble plus grand que d'ordinaire alors qu'il la regarde, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Severus n'en croit pas ces yeux. Que fait la péronnelle debout là devant lui, à moitié dénudée ? La Marque des Ténèbres menace à nouveau de prendre possession de son organisme. Il inspire profondément, en faisant un violent effort sur lui-même pour rester de marbre, pour ne point basculer dans le Mal qui prend ici la forme de la lubricité.

Sacrebleu ! Que lui a-t-il pris de réclamer la jeune fille dans ses appartements ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas laissé la vieille Ecossaise s'occuper de son élève préférée ? A-t-il cherché inconsciemment à se retrouver dans une situation inconfortable ? N'a-t-il point assez souffert du dédain de Lily dans sa jeunesse ?

L'embarras inonde soudainement Hermione qui devine la colère et la frustration de l'homme. Elle se sent subitement importune et amorce un mouvement de recul.

"Je suis désolée, Monsieur, balbutie-t-elle. Je me suis réveillée avec la gorge sèche, et je voulais boire quelque chose, mais... veuillez excusez mon intrusion, je vais retourner dans ma... dans votre... chambre."

Les mains de la jeune fille sont agitées de tremblements, elle mordille sa lèvre inférieure avec ses incisives.

 _Je lui fais peur. Elle sent que je suis un homme dangereux. Elle ne peut imaginer à quel point elle a raison..._

\- Je vais vous chercher un verre d'eau, déclare-t-il sur un ton rauque.

\- Merci Monsieur, répond-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblotante.

\- Tenez Miss Granger, buvez ce verre et retournez vous coucher, vous avez grandement besoin de repos."

Severus lui parle à présent avec douceur, d'une voix régulière et sûre avec un timbre agréable et profond. Le feu scintille et crépite à proximité. Il projette sa lueur douce sur eux deux. Malgré la totale impropriété de la situation, Hermione se retrouve curieusement apaisée et se demande intérieurement pourquoi l'humeur de cet homme peut-elle être aussi changeante qu'un ciel écossais...

Elle acquiesce d'un mouvement de la tête. Elle boit à longues gorgées, sous le regard pénétrant du sorcier. Quand le gobelet est vide, elle obéit et retourne dans la chambre qu'elle referme avec soin derrière elle.

Resté seul, Severus masse ses tempes avec ses longs doigts. La migraine le taraude à nouveau. Il doit rester éloigné de la jeune fille le plus possible. Pour sa propre sécurité et... la sienne. Il doit parvenir à s'ôter de la tête les pensées licencieuses qui peuplent son esprit. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va revenir. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps : un mois, deux, ou plus ? S'il veut la protéger, personne ne doit savoir ce qu'elle représente pour lui.

Personne. Et surtout pas elle...

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

"Hermione ? Pourquoi paraissez-vous si désespérée ? Vous n'avez point de cavalier pour le Bal ? s'enquiert la cadette Weasley en rejoignant dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor la jeune fille brune qui affiche un air perplexe en tenant une robe abricot devant elle.

\- Si si, de ce côté-là tout va bien, répond l'interpellée. Le problème est ma robe. J'ai grandi depuis les grandes vacances et ma poitrine a également pris... de l'ampleur. Je ne puis porter la tenue que j'avais prévue, et je ne suis guère une fée de la couture. J'avoue m'être peu penchée sur les Sorts de Confection et je n'ose déranger mon tuteur pour ce qui lui apparaîtra certainement comme une tracasserie futile.

La jeune Weasley s'approche et observe le vêtement étendu sur le lit de son amie.

\- Je suis abonnée à une revue de mode qui reproduit la plupart des réalisations qui font fureur chez les Moldus français et... si vous vous sentez l'âme d'une Veela, je pense être en mesure de vous proposer une robe sensationnelle. Il vous faudra simplement acheter le tissu et lors de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Je pourrai vous aider à la réaliser, car ma mère, qui manie avec une certaine dextérité l'aiguille, m'a initiée à la couture depuis ma plus tendre enfance, et par ma foi j'avoue avoir une forte inclination pour cet art. Pour ce qui est des bijoux qui complèteront harmonieusement votre tenue, je m'enquerrai auprès de Luna Lovegood. Elle possède une panoplie impressionnante de parures, et je ne doute point qu'elle accepte de vous en prêter une...

Oh Ginevra, vous êtes une amie merveilleuse !" s'exclame Hermione en enlaçant dans une étreinte cordiale la jeune fille.

.

25 novembre 1800

 _Chère Liz,_

 _Enfin la première épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers s'est déroulée hier et par ma foi, elle fut plutôt favorable à Harry. Heureusement que notre ami Hagrid lui a révélé que la première tâche du tournoi consisterait à affronter un dragon, ce qui lui a permis de mettre au point une stratégie. Mme Maxime et Monsieur Karkaroff ont eux aussi eu connaissance des dragons, la première grâce aux confidences de notre ami très entiché de sa personne, le second en espionnant d'une manière peu discrète..._

 _Auparavant, Harry avait avoué à Cedric l'existence des dragons. Quant à Monsieur Maugrey, il avait invité Harry dans son bureau et à cette occasion lui a donné l'idée d'utiliser un balai volant. Je ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi cet homme tient autant à l'aider. J'ai dû entraîner Harry en secret jusqu'à ce qu'il maîtrise parfaitement le Sortilège d'Attraction._

 _Pour la première tâche, il a fallu que les concurrents récupèrent un œuf d'or gardé par une dragonne. Harry a affronté son dragon avec brio - un Magyar à pointes, le plus dangereux de tous - , grâce à son Eclair de Feu, et a fini premier ex aequo avec Viktor Krum en obtenant quarante points. Cedric les suit de peu et enfin Fleur Delacour._

 _Bonne nouvelle ! Ron a enfin compris que Harry ne s'est point inscrit au tournoi et que c'est une autre personne qui a déposé son nom dans la Coupe de Feu. Ils se sont réconciliés, et les élèves de Poudlard ont chaleureusement applaudi les deux champions de Poudlard._

 _L'Œuf d'Or contient un indice pour la deuxième tâche. Pour l'instant, nous avons été dans l'impossibilité de découvrir son secret, mais nous avons jusqu'au 24 février pour le faire parler._

 _Il y a trois jours, Sirius Black est apparu dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor en pleine nuit par le biais de la cheminée pour discuter avec Harry. Il est fermement convaincu qu'un complot se prépare et il soupçonne Monsieur Karkaroff d'en être l'instigateur. Malheureusement, il n'a pas eu le temps d'entrer dans les détails, ni d'expliquer pourquoi il se méfie autant du Directeur de Durmstrang et a dû disparaître._

 _Harry a proposé à Cho Chang d'être sa cavalière au Bal de Noël, mais celle-ci lui a répondu que Cedric l'avait déjà invitée. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'éprouver un certain ressentiment à l'encontre du jeune homme. Comment ai-je pu être à ce point naïve et espérer que je ne lui étais point indifférente ?_

 _Je tenais à te faire part d'un événement curieux qui m'est arrivé : lorsque j'ai entendu pour la première fois les élèves de Beauxbâtons discuter entre elles dans la langue de Molière, j'ai été subitement prise de vertiges. Il m'a semblé entendre des voix qui parlaient dans ma tête, des hurlements et des pleurs, et j'ai dû m'asseoir. J'avais l'impression que cette langue m'était étrangement familière._

 _Je m'en suis ouverte à mon tuteur qui, malgré ses paroles rassurantes, n'a pu dissimuler une lueur inquiète et contrariée. Il a prononcé quelques paroles rassurantes et m'a donné une Potion Calmante. J'ai l'étrange impression qu'il m'évite, comme s'il refusait de se retrouver seul avec moi, mais peut-être est-ce seulement mon imagination qui me joue des tours ?_

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

24 décembre 1800

.

"Ooooohhh !"

Des murmures admiratifs et surpris parcourent la Grande Salle décorée somptueusement pour cette occasion rarissime. _Les murs ont été recouverts d'un givre argenté étincelant, et des centaines de guirlandes de gui et de lierre s'entrecroisent sous le plafond parsemé d'étoiles. Les tables des différentes Maisons ont disparu, remplacées par une centaine de tables plus petites, éclairées par des_ bougeoirs _, autour desquelles peuvent s'asseoir une douzaine de personnes._ *

Des stalactites brillantes retombent des dizaines de lustres suspendus au plafond. Des bouquets de roses et de camélias décorent les tables et le buffet. Monsieur Flitwick dirige l'orchestre composé de cuivres, de cordes et de percussions, qui accueille les participants au son d'une valse viennoise, cette danse légère importée par la Reine Marie-Antoinette à la Cour de France et qui s'est répandue dans le reste de l'Europe.

Tous les regards sont dirigés vers le couple qui descend les escaliers et s'avance vers la Table d'Honneur. Viktor Krum soutient le bras d'une divine créature au port de reine dont la beauté parvient même à éclipser celle de Fleur Delacour, pourtant resplendissante dans sa robe argentée, au bras de Roger Davies, le capitaine de Serdaigle.

"Qui est-elle ?" s'interroge tous les convives dont les yeux convergent presque malgré eux vers la lumineuse apparition. Ces réactions amusent beaucoup Ginevra qui sait pertinemment de qui il s'agit, puisqu'elle a participé activement à la création de sa robe, et elle n'en est pas peu fière.

Hermione a osé.

Elle porte une Merveilleuse, cette tenue mise à la mode en France sous le Directoire, suite à la période d'austérité imposée par Robespierre. Elle imite le néo-classicisme qui fait fureur depuis la chute de la Terreur. C'est une robe de style tunique blanche, que l'on peut admirer sur les statues grecques. L'étoffe en est légère, presque transparente, et retombe en plis gracieux jusqu'aux pieds. Un Sortilège d'Opacité empêche la visibilité des courbes de la Gryffondor que l'on ne peut que deviner. Ses épaules sont nues, simplement drapées par une étole de soie abricot.

Ses cheveux sont artistiquement relevés à l'aide d'une fine tresse dorée qui passe dans sa chevelure pour la relever, et sur laquelle une poignée de minuscules Roses de Noël orange sont disséminées. La tresse ceint son front recouvert de quelques boucles savamment disposées. Une tresse jumelle passe sous sa poitrine et en accentue la rondeur. Son décolleté est également parsemé des mêmes fleurs minimes qui l'agrémentent et exhalent un doux parfum floral.

Les seuls bijoux qu'elle arbore sont des pendants - des diamants - en forme de larme à nombreuses facettes qui brillent de mille feux et une fine chaîne en or au bout de laquelle pend également une larme, et qui se tient juste à la naissance de ses seins. La parure lui a été prêtée par Luna Lovebegood, une Serdaigle de Troisième Année, une fille étrange mais sympathique, très liée à Ginevra.

Au lieu de porter les sandales qui accompagnent d'ordinaire cette tenue, la jeune fille a enfilé des nymphides, chaussures blanches élégantes que portaient les mariées dans l'Antiquité, mais dont on ne peut apercevoir que le bout arrondi car la longueur de la robe arrive à moins d'un quart de pouce du sol.

Parvati est au bras de Harry, tandis que Padma est à celui de Ron, et la gêne des jeunes hommes est plus qu'évidente, au grand désarroi de leurs cavalières qui pressentent que la soirée risque d'être terne avec des compagnons aussi peu enthousiastes.

"Regarde Millicent, nous allons bien rire quand le rat de bibliothèque se retrouvera complètement dénudée ! s'esclaffe Pansy Parkinson, les yeux emplis de jalousie, en dirigeant sa baguette vers la robe de la Gryffondor qui passe non loin d'elles. Un jet magique sort de la tige mais avant même de toucher le tissu, il est renvoyé sur la Serpentarde qui pousse un cri de douleur.

\- La robe est protégée par une magie très puissante ! constate sa camarade stupéfaite.

\- Oui, l'on dirait la magie elfique, répond Pansy en grimaçant de douleur, sous les regards stupéfaits de Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle.

Si les Serpentards avaient l'intention de ruiner la robe de la Gryffondor, ils viennent de comprendre que cette entreprise ne sera guère une option envisageable...

Les elfes accordent rarement leur protection à une sorcière ou un sorcier autre que la famille à laquelle ils sont rattachés. Les elfes de Poudlard ne souhaitent pas être libérés, mais ils n'ignorent pas que la motivation de la jeune fille pour les aider fut un acte altruiste, purement désintéressé. Ils se sont donc relayés durant leur temps libre pour lui permettre de réaliser sa robe remarquable, à laquelle ils ont incorporé de leur magie pour lui donner cet aspect délicat mais néanmoins inaltérable.

"Eh bien Monsieur Snape, je crois que votre pupille est le centre de toutes les attentions ce soir", déclare joyeusement Dumbledore, les yeux pétillant de malice.

L'interpellé ne daigne pas répondre ; lui aussi n'a de yeux que pour la créature de rêve qui s'avance au bras du champion bulgare. Son estomac se contracte et un mal de tête commence à faire battre ses tempes. Son humeur était déjà maussade en arrivant, suite à une réunion de l'Ordre durant laquelle il a été informé de l'intégration de Remus Lupin en tant que membre. L'homme l'était déjà durant la Première Guerre des Sorciers, puis s'était retiré après la mort de James et Lily. Dumbledore lui a demandé de rejoindre à nouveau l'Ordre, et le loup-garou a accepté, à son grand déplaisir.

Ce n'est pas qu'il déteste le sorcier, il a beaucoup plus haï James et Sirius. Non, il le méprise pour n'avoir jamais su empêcher ses amis de commettre des actes répréhensibles à son encontre, de les avoir laissés le tourmenter sur le simple prétexte de conserver leur amitié. Il ne peut accepter sa lâcheté. Les Maraudeurs sont les personnes qui lui ont apporté le plus de souffrance - hormis le Seigneur des Ténèbres - Et puis... il ne peut oublier cette nuit où le loup-garou a failli la tuer, _elle_.

Cela, il ne puis le lui pardonner. Jamais.

Les champions et leur cavalier ou cavalière viennent de rejoindre le centre de la pièce et commencent à tournoyer sur eux-mêmes. Ses onyx suivent la ligne gracile de la silhouette harmonieuse qui évolue entre les bras un peu raides du sorcier bulgare, et se focalisent sur ces quelques boucles indomptables qui s'échappent sur la nuque. Il n'apprécie guère cette proximité corporelle qu'impose cette nouvelle danse, et la main du jeune homme qui commence à s'égarer sur la hanche de sa pupille l'agace prodigieusement. Sa main se crispe sur sa baguette.

"Votre Marque vous tourmente ? reprend le Directeur sur un ton désinvolte, en grappillant quelques grains de raisin blanc dans une corbeille à fruits.

\- Oui, de plus en plus souvent, reconnaît Severus qui tente de dissimuler sa colère naissante sous un masque de froideur. Il est surpris par l'extraordinaire capacité de Dumbledore à toucher du doigt ce qui le taraude.

\- Et elle influe sur vos pensées, sur votre caractère, voire sur vos... actions ?" s'enquiert le vieil homme d'une voix affable.

Le silence du Maître des Potions est éloquent.

La soirée se déroule agréablement. Hermione est sollicitée par de nombreux jeunes hommes, de Poudlard ou de Durmstrang, mais Viktor Krum ne la laisse jamais seule bien longtemps. Il veille sur elle avec une certaine possessivité dont elle semble apparemment inconsciente. Ron a tenté de lui parler, mais son ton amer et ses paroles n'ont fait que confirmer l'opinion qu'elle a de lui : le jeune sorcier est immature et envieux, aussi l'a-t-elle rabroué assez vertement. Depuis il boude dans un coin, au grand déplaisir de Padma qui a préféré l'abandonner à son humeur chagrine. La même sanction a frappé Harry obnubilé par l'inaccessible Cho Chang, et Parvati l'a délaissé au profit d'un cavalier plus enjoué.

"Hermione, je sais que vous m'en voulez certainement pour ne pas vous avoir proposé d'être ma cavalière mais... votre tuteur m'a fait comprendre que cela lui déplairait grandement et je... n'ai point oser le défier, lui déclare avec ferveur le capitaine de Poufsouffle devant le buffet qui regorge de douceurs.

La sorcière croque dans un mendiant aux amandes, sans se presser. Le jeune homme l'a blessée, mais à présent cela l'indiffère, ou plutôt l'amuse.

\- Oh, il n'y a pas lieu de vous tracasser Cedric, répond-elle sur un ton un brin condescendant. Viktor remplit à merveille sa fonction de cavalier servant. Je ne pense pas y perdre au change. Il est allé me chercher une coupe de vin de Champagne et ne saurait tarder..."

La mine déconfite du jeune homme procure à Hermione une jouissance pernicieuse. Mais elle ne peut savourer sa victoire bien longtemps. Celui qui occupe la plupart de ses pensées est là, tout près. Ses arômes boisés l'ont précédé.

\- Qui vous a confectionné cette robe, Miss Granger ? demande Severus d'une voix traînante, en faisant un violent effort sur lui-même pour dissimuler son irritation grandissante. Je ne me souviens aucunement avoir reçu une facture de Madame Guipure concernant un vêtement de cette... qualité.

\- C'est Ginevra Wealey et les elfes du Château qui l'ont cousue, Monsieur. N'étant point très douée dans ce domaine, ma contribution fut minime. Je me suis contentée d'acheter le tissu, le fil et les chaussures," rétorque poliment la jeune fille, qui cherche à deviner l'humeur de l'homme.

Elle intercepte la lueur étonnée et explique sur un ton exalté :

"Les elfes ont appris par Dobby ce... qu'il m'est arrivé dans le lac et... pour me prouver qu'ils me tiennent en haute estime, ils m'ont gentiment proposé leur aide afin que je puisse réaliser la robe de mes rêves dans les temps.

Le sorcier passe un doigt nonchalant sur l'une des Roses de Noël qui ornent le corsage. Hermione frémit sous le toucher et le regard brûlant du sorcier.

"C'est une idée que j'ai eue suite à votre leçon sur l'hellébore, précise-t-elle, en essayant de meubler la conversation.

Elle ne s'est jamais sentie aussi féminine qu'en ce soir de Noël, et pourtant, sous les yeux du sorcier taciturne, elle éprouve la désagréable impression de redevenir une petite fille.

\- Heur...miô...neu, je vous ai apporté une coupe, intervient le Bulgare en tendant une coupe emplie d'un vin aux fines bulles.

\- Monsieur Krum, je crois avoir souvenance que cette danse m'a été accordée par Miss Granger", énonce le Maître des Potions d'une voix particulièrement basse.

Le ton est en apparence nonchalant mais l'on y perçoit une menace sous-jacente qui n'a point échappé aux intéressés. Les regards sombres s'affrontent dans une lutte silencieuse. Le plus jeune abdique en une courbette un peu raide et s'écarte, laissant un Snape au sourire carnassier tendre son bras à sa pupille qui repose aussitôt le verre et pose sa main sur la sienne.

Le cœur de la jeune fille se met à pulser furieusement. Ses joues prennent une légère teinte rosée alors qu'elle se laisse entraîner sur la piste par la main ferme. Elle tente de cacher la joie qui l'inonde en présentant un visage neutre, mais ses yeux brillent d'un éclat particulier. Elle le trouve si beau, vêtu d'un frac de tweed sombre, dans un ton bleu si obscur que l'on pourrait croire que la couleur fût empruntée à celle de ses cheveux. Elle n'ose lever les yeux vers son visage, craignant d'y lire son ironie coutumière.

"Alors, que ressentez-vous à être l'objet de toutes les attentions, Miss Granger ? demande d'une voix suave le sorcier en entourant son bras autour de sa taille et en commençant à la faire virevolter au son d'une nouvelle valse.

\- Moi ? Non, pas du tout, je ne cherche nullement... dément-elle, un peu désemparée par la question insidieuse.

\- Allons, ne jouez pas à ce jeu avec moi, l'interrompt-il assez abruptement. La Princesse de Gryffondor prend plaisir à être courtisée par la gent masculine, sinon, pourquoi se serait-elle vêtue de manière aussi... provocante ?" lâche-t-il avec une pointe d'exaspération dans sa voix.

Hermione se raidit entre ses bras, piquée au vif. Une gifle ne lui aurait pas moins fait mal. Elle était si heureuse il y a seulement quelques instants quand il l'a emmenée danser, et voilà qu'il se montre odieux... Et cette manière de l'appeler _Princesse de Gryffondor_. Dans sa bouche cela s'apparente plus à une insulte qu'à un compliment. Elle voudrait lui échapper, mais il la tient fermement.

Alors qu'il débite ses remarques désobligeantes, son regard vagabonde sur son visage. Elle est maquillée légèrement, au contraire de la majorité des jeunes filles présentes : seulement une ombre mauve sur ses paupières, un soupçon de rouge à lèvres corail et peut-être un peu de poudre sur le nez impertinent pour dissimuler ses taches de rousseur. Ses sourcils se froncent. Qui lui a prêté cette parure ? Certainement pas la fille Weasley, le patrimoine de sa famille n'est guère des plus fastueux. Il est intrigué.

La sorcière est un mélange de provocation et d'innocence, de coquetterie et de candeur qui l'émeut et l'irrite tout à la fois. Ne sait-elle pas qu'elle joue avec le feu avec le champion Bulgare ? Qu'il n'est point homme à se contenter de minauderies et qu'il cherchera à la déniaiser, qu'elle soit consentante ou non ? Des ondes d'hostilité parcourent son corps à cette pensée.

Il s'était promis de rester éloigné d'elle physiquement, mais il a suffi de voir Krum lui "conter fleurette" pour que son sang ne fasse qu'un tour et qu'il essaie de l'en éloigner. Maudite Marque !

La danse touche à sa fin. Le Bulgare fonce déjà sur eux. Severus remarque Karkaroff qui se dirige vers les jardins. Il se penche vers la jeune fille et murmure de sa voix soyeuse en plantant ses onyx dans les ambres :

"Je vous abandonne à votre chevalier servant mais... restez sur vos gardes, Miss Granger.

\- Euh oui Monsieur," répond-elle quelque peu désarçonnée par sa soudaine sollicitude.

Un bref pincement sur ses doigts et il s'éloigne déjà dans son tourbillon de tissu noir, sa cape flottant derrière lui, pour se diriger vers les jardins extérieurs. Les ambres le suivent jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sorti de la salle.

.

"Je la sens Severus, depuis plusieurs mois, et son influence néfaste gagne chaque jour en intensité. _Il_ va revenir. Je le sais et vous aussi, n'est-ce pas ? s'inquiète Karkaroff en enroulant son bouc autour de son doigt. Nous devons fuir, ou il se vengera !

\- Je ne partirai pas Igor, répond le Maître des Potions d'une voix sourde. Cela n'est guère envisageable et absolument inutile. Rien ne l'empêchera de nous retrouver si tel est son désir...

\- Faites comme bon vous semble, mais dès la fin du Tournoi, je m'exilerai !" affirme avec force le sorcier bulgare en s'éloignant à grand pas.

Resté seul, le Serpentard s'en retourne vers la Grande Salle pour retrouver Dumbledore. Sur son trajet, il en profite pour retirer des points à un couple qui batifole derrière un buisson. Mais une voix affolée interrompt sa retraite.

"Lâchez-moi malotru, je ne vous permets pas !"

.

.

Texte en italique extrait du Tome IV chapitre 23 de "Harry et la Coupe de Feu", auquel j'ai dû changer le temps de conjugaison.

.

Est-il l'heure de jouer de la kalimba ?


	21. Chapter Pardonne-Moi

**Notes** : que vous dire sinon que j'ai été très touchée par vos commentaires sur le chapitre précédent (l'un des plus longs),

vous avez apparemment apprécié les tourments de Severus et le Bal de Noël, avec une magnifique Hermione...

Bienvenue à tiffany ! Et encore merci à toutes les lectrices et lecteurs :)

Qui malmène Hermione ? Quelle sera la réaction du Maître des Potions ? Excellente lecture à tous !

.

 **Chapitre XXI - Pardonne-Moi**

.

 **Jamais encore elle n'avait senti qu'elle aurait pu l'aimer comme en cet instant où l'aimer devenait désormais chose vaine** , _Orgueil et préjugés_ , Jane Austen

.

 _"Lâchez-moi malotru, je ne vous permets pas !"_

.

\- Oh vous allez me perrrmettrrre beaucoup de choses, crrroyez-moi. Je vous ferrrai plier à ma volonté, Heurmiôneu ! répond sur un ton suffisant la voix du célèbre joueur bulgare. Vous avez assez joué avec moi, il est temps de me rembourrrser pourrr ma patience ce soirrr.

\- Non ! Laissez-moi ! Aïe ! Vous me faites mal !"

Cette voix, c'est la sienne. _Son_ Hermione. Severus se rue vers leur provenance, sa baguette déjà en main. Il découvre une scène qui fait monter en lui le désir d'une violence inouïe.

Le Bulgare a coincé contre le bassin sa pupille qui n'est guère de taille à lutter contre la masse musculeuse qui l'oppresse. D'une main il a coincé ses frêles poignets au dessus de sa tête, de l'autre il a abaissé le corsage et pétrit durement de ses gros doigts la chair tendre d'un sein exposé. Une voix froide comme la glace s'élève :

"Lâchez-la immédiatement Krum. Il me semble que le langage de Miss Granger est clair : elle ne veut point de vos attentions.

\- C'est elle qui m'a entrrraîné ici. Que crrroyez-vous que j'aie pu en déduirrre ? Je crrrrois savoirrr que c'est le lieu des rrrendez-vous clandestins... rétorque avec une emphase déplaisante le jeune sorcier sans s'écarter de sa prisonnière.

\- Est-ce une raison pour se jeter sur elle comme un Cosaque ? siffle le Serpentard en appuyant sa baguette dans le cou du Bulgare qui plisse ses yeux emplis de haine.

\- Cerrrtaines femmes aiment êtrrre malmenées. Et celle-ci, sous ses airrrs de Sainte Nitouche, ne dérrroge cerrrtainement pas à la rrrègle... ironise Krum.

Le Maître des Potions ne peut en entendre plus. Tout en murmurant une incantation, une lueur obscure sort de sa baguette qu'il a abaissée, et se dirige tout droit vers l'entrejambe du Bulgare. Ce dernier, par manque de rapidité, est incapable de détourner le Sortilège. Il tombe à genoux dans la neige en laissant choir sa baguette et se tord de douleur sous le regard triomphant et impitoyable de son tortionnaire qui découvre ses dents en un sourire carnassier.

\- Je crois que ceci calmera vos ardeurs, du moins un certain temps, disons, environ un mois, prévient le Serpentard. Et sachez que si je vous reprends à trousser l'une des filles de Poudlard, l'incapacité que je viens de vous infliger deviendra permanente. Tenez-le vous pour dit, Monsieur Krum, je n'ai point pour habitude de lancer des menaces en l'air, votre Directeur vous le confirmera... Et au cas où vous l'ignoreriez, Miss Granger est ma pupille, et je suis particulièrement vigilant sur ses fréquentations, et la vôtre ne m'agrée guère..."

Le Bulgare se relève lourdement, et après un dernier regard mauvais lancé dans la direction de Snape et Hermione, il s'en retourne vers le Château en claudiquant.

Restés seuls, le regard encore brûlant de rage de Severus se pose à présent sur Hermione qui tente de se défendre :

\- Je voulais juste... lui faire visiter les jardins Monsieur, explique-t-elle faiblement.

Les yeux de son tuteur sont tellement effrayants qu'elle amorce un mouvement de fuite mais le sorcier avance nonchalamment son bras et elle subit l'étreinte de doigts aussi durs que le fer sur son poignet, lui coupant toute fuite.

Il appuie sur ses chacun de ses mots avec une conviction rageuse :

\- Ne vous avais-je point demandé d'être prudente ? Ne vous avais-je point mise en garde contre Krum ?

\- Mais il disait souhaiter admirer la décoration hivernale du parc, bredouille-t-elle, profondément mortifiée. Elle rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

\- Petite sotte ! C'est comme si vous l'invitiez à entrer dans votre couche. Certains hommes n'ont guère besoin de plus d'encouragements pour profiter de ce que... qu'une jeune fille à leur offrir, surtout si elle est dans une tenue des plus suggestives", siffle-t-il en lançant un regard appuyé sur la robe audacieuse.

Hermione a la désagréable impression d'être nue sous le regard impitoyable de son tuteur.

 _Malgré cette robe aussi belle que dangereuse, elle a l'air magnifiquement innocente ce soir_ , pense-t-il avec ressentiment.

"Il s'en est fallu de peu que vous ne fussiez... abusée par cet homme. Ignorez-vous que les élèves de Durmstrang étudient la Magie Noire depuis leur Première Année, et que pour eux utiliser un Sort dangereux est aussi aisé que le fait de respirer ? "

Hermione se tait sous l'avalanche de reproches. Il a raison, et elle s'en trouve encore plus mortifiée. Elle se sent scrutée comme sous une loupe.

"Où est votre baguette ? demande-t-il soudainement.

\- Je l'ai laissée dans le dortoir, avoue-t-elle d'une toute petite voix en attendant l'explosion de colère qui ne tarde pas.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin ! N'avez-vous rien appris depuis quatre ans passés dans cette Ecole ? réplique-t-il d'une voix cinglante. Tout sorcier ou sorcière se doit de porter sa baguette, et ce dans n'importe quelle circonstance, y compris un bal ! Si j'étais arrivé ne serait-ce que quelques minutes plus tard, que croyez-vous qu'il serait arrivé ? Votre... votre vertu ne serait plus qu'un... souvenir ! achève-t-il avec brutalité.

Ces mots sont autant de gifles cruelles qui déchirent en morceaux le cœur d'Hermione. Son visage pâlit sous le flot de méchancetés, et ses yeux ambrés brillent de larmes contenues.

Il y a quelque chose de si pathétiquement sans défense sur les traits de la jeune fille, que le sorcier commence à regretter sa rudesse. Il étouffe un juron.

"Vous a-t-il fait... mal ? finit-il par demander en évitant de la toucher. Ses yeux perçants relèvent les marques de doigts sur les frêles épaules et une vague de haine dirigée vers Krum menace de le submerger à nouveau. Il fait un violent effort sur lui-même.

\- Non, ment-elle d'une voix sans timbre, les yeux baissés qui tombent sur ses les bottes noires en cuir de Russie parfaitement cirées. Elle sent encore la pression des doigts cruels du Bulgare sur sa chair.

\- Réajustez votre corsage avant que nous ne retournions à l'intérieur, ordonne-t-il sur un ton un peu plus doux en se forçant à ne point dévorer des yeux le téton impudent qu'il a entraperçu malgré lui.

Hermione obtempère docilement et lui tourne momentanément le dos afin de remettre sa robe en place, surtout son corsage plus que sérieusement malmené par Krum. Heureusement que la magie elfique a rempli sa fonction, empêchant ainsi que le tissu ne se déchire.

Comment a-t-elle pu être aussi naïve et croire que le Bulgare se conduirait en gentleman ? Elle a toujours été considérée comme une personne ayant la tête sur ses épaules malgré son jeune âge. La faute en incomberait-elle à ce vin de Champagne qui lui fait encore tourner la tête ?

Alors qu'ils s'en retournent vers la Grande Salle, lui à longues enjambées, elle à pas plus courts mais plus rapides pour rester à la même hauteur, Hermione remarque machinalement un scarabée posé sur le lierre blanc qui grimpe le long d'une colonnade. La lune culmine derrière de lourds nuages gris, jetant assez de lumière pour qu'ils puissent voir leur chemin clairement, même sans les lanternes disposées avec régularité le long de l'allée principale. Le parfum des roses se mêle à l'air frais de la nuit. Elle jette un regard discret sur l'homme qui l'accompagne et ne peut s'empêcher de l'admirer.

 _Il a un air particulièrement aristocratique ce soir_ , pense-t-elle douloureusement.

Severus se sent quant à lui victime d'une colère impuissante qui le désarme et le déstabilise, et il n'apprécie guère ce sentiment. Quand il aura ramené sa pupille en sécurité auprès de ses amis, il lui faudra retrouver Dumbledore et l'informer en aparté des craintes de Karkaroff et de son désir de fuite.

L'immense salle de bal ruisselle de lumière, de gaieté, de couleurs hivernales et quelques couples dansent encore sous les notes de l'orchestre qui continue à jouer. Les elfes, vêtus de pour l'occasion de blouses blanches, débarrassent les tables et le buffet qu'ils réapprovisionnent à volonté. Malgré la chaleur presque étouffante qui règne dans la vaste pièce, Hermione se sent gelée de l'intérieur. Elle s'enveloppe dans son étole qui n'a fort heureusement point souffert des actions violentes de Krum.

Verpey, Mc Gonagall et Dumbledore discutent près de l'entrée. Alastor Maugrey et Barty Croupton n'ont pas participé aux festivités.

Harry et Ron sont encore là, assis sur une chaise, affichant un air renfrogné. Hermione se dirige vers eux.

"Qu'avez-vous fait à Krum pour qu'il revienne de votre balade romantique le visage mauvais et qu'il quitte aussitôt la soirée ? attaque Ron sur un ton peu amène en levant à peine les yeux vers la jeune fille.

\- C'est bon, laissez-là. Vous voyez bien qu'elle n'a pas l'air dans son assiette, réplique Harry en présentant une chaise à Hermione qui s'y assoit, le dos raide.

\- Eh bien, constate le sorcier brun sur un ton défait, nous avons au moins un point en commun tous les trois : cette soirée ne fut pas vraiment une réussite..."

Aucun des deux amis ne lui répond. Le poids de la honte et de la lassitude envahit Hermione. Que serait-il vraiment arrivé si Snape n'était pas intervenu ? Viktor se serait-il arrêté ou aurait-il poursuivi ses attentions indésirables ? Elle ne peut contenir un frémissement de dégoût à l'évocation des mains baladeuses du jeune sorcier sur elle. Elle a l'horrible impression de sentir encore les doigts pétrir sa poitrine.

.

4 janvier 1801

 _Celle que l'on surnomme déjà la "Princesse de Gryffondor", j'ai nommé Miss Hermione Granger, vêtue d'une robe outrageusement indécente lors du Bal de Noël à Poudlard, a tenté de séduire le champion de Durmstrang pour ensuite le rejeter afin certainement de le déstabiliser et permettre à l'un de ses favoris, le célèbre Harry Potter, de l'emporter sur ses concurrents._

 _La conquête de jeunes hommes n'étant pas de manière à combler les désirs de cette demoiselle, elle n'hésite pas à jeter son dévolu sur ses professeurs. Aussi a-t-on pu la voir évoluer sur la piste de danse dans les bras du Directeur de Serpentard, Monsieur Severus Snape. Nul n'ignore que ce dernier est son tuteur, et qu'il existe entre eux des liens très étroits..._

 _Miss Granger serait-elle à l'origine de la séparation de son tuteur d'avec la sublissime Narcissa Black qui a depuis épousé Lord Malfoy ? Il y a de quoi se poser des questions..._

 _Quant au Professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques Monsieur Rubeus Hagrid, il semble que sa haute stature soit due au fait qu'il est un demi-géant. Il tiendrait cette particularité de sa mère, une Géante qui a abandonné époux et enfant alors que ce dernier était âgé seulement de trois ans._

 _L'on ne peut que regretter le recrutement du personnel de Poudlard qui laisse à désirer..._

 _Rita Skeeter_

 _._

"Je vais la tuer ! s'exclame Hermione dont les joues brûlent de honte en reposant brutalement la Gazette du Sorcier sur la table. Cette journaliste est pire qu'une vipère. Comment ose-t-elle écrire pareilles ignominies ? D'où peut-elle tenir toutes ces informations ?" pense-t-elle à haute voix.

Elle sent les regards curieux et quelques-uns méprisants de ses camarades posés sur elle, et devine aisément quelle est la teneur de leurs propos alors qu'ils discutent à mi-voix en tenant un exemplaire du torchon de Skeeter. Un bruit violent retentit à la table du personnel : Hagrid, honteux et furieux, se lève précipitamment et de ce fait renverse l'une des tables qui s'écrase dans un bruit assourdissant. Snape lui aussi affiche un air lugubre, et le journal qu'il tient dans sa main se consume subitement pour n'en laisser que quelques cendres éparses.

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

22 janvier 1801

 _Chère Liz,_

 _Grâce à une information que lui a soufflée Cedric Diggory le soir du Bal de Noël, Harry a découvert le secret de l'Œuf d'Or. Caché sous la cape d'Invisibilité, il s'est rendu dans la salle de bains des préfets, s'est plongé dans l'eau avec l'Œuf et a entendu le message suivant :_

 _[Descends nous visiter et entends nos paroles_

 _Nous devons pour chanter être au-dessous du sol._

 _À présent, réfléchis, exerce ton esprit,_

 _Ce qui t'est le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi,_

 _Pendant une heure entière il te faudra chercher_

 _Si tu veux trouver ce qu'on t'a arraché._

 _Après l'heure écoulée, renonce à tout espoir_

 _Tes efforts seront vains car il sera trop tard"] *_

 _Nous pensons que l'indice dévoilé par l'Œuf indique que la deuxième épreuve aura lieu dans le lac de Poudlard (nous avons aperçu Viktor Krum s'y baigner plusieurs fois malgré les eaux froides), et que les concurrents devront sauver une personne à laquelle ils tiennent tout particulièrement. Il nous faut donc trouver comment permettre à Harry de se maintenir une ou plusieurs heures sous l'eau afin d'accomplir sa tâche. Je recherche dans la bibliothèque ainsi que dans la Réserve le moyen de l'aider._

.

"Comment avez-vous pu accepter que des élèves soient volontairement mis en danger pour permettre que les champions réalisent la deuxième tâche ? fulmine le Directeur de Serpentard.

\- Messieurs Verpey et Croupton voulaient impérativement que les personnes à sauver soient vraiment proches des concurrents afin d'exercer sur eux une forte motivation. Je ne comprends pas votre appréhension.

\- Eh bien ! Pourquoi ne pas prendre ce cher Weasley plutôt que... que Miss Granger ?

\- Disons que mettre en danger une jeune fille plutôt qu'un jeune homme, cela accentue l'intensité dramatique... argumente le vieux sorcier. Pourquoi autant vous inquiéter ? s'amuse le vieux sorcier.

\- Parce que vous êtes persuadé que Potter va réussir ? Ce garçon ne possède pas deux sous de bon sens ! Si jamais il échoue et qu'il arrive quelque chose de fâcheux à Miss Granger... menace Severus en serrant ses poings.

\- J'ai confiance en ce jeune homme, mon ami. Et voyez le bon côté des choses, ajoute sur un ton ironique Dumbledore, ils auraient pu attribuer Miss Granger à Monsieur Krum, et après l'épisode du Bal, je pense que cela aurait été malvenu, n'est-il pas ? Aussi ai-je usé de toute mon influence pour que ce ne fut point le cas. Vous devriez en être plutôt rassuré..."

Le regard farouche de Snape en dit long sur ses pensées.

.

25 février 1801

 _Chère Liz,_

 _La seconde épreuve du Tournoi s'est déroulée sur une victoire de nos champions de Poudlard, mais non sans mal. Deux heures à peine avant l'épreuve, Dobby a fourni de la Branchiflore à Harry, suite à une conversation interceptée entre Madame McGonagall et Monsieur Maugrey. Ce qui a permis à Harry de respirer sous l'eau et de sauver la sœur de Fleur Delacour - cette dernière ayant dû abandonner - et moi-même des Strangulots qui nous retenaient prisonnières au fond du lac. Cedric et Viktor ont également accompli leur tâche, le premier en utilisant le Sortilège de Têtenbulle, le second en se métamorphosant partiellement en requin._

 _Bien que Harry ait largement dépassé le temps imparti, les juges lui ont accordé un grand nombre de points au regard de son courage et son abnégation pour avoir également sauvé Gabrielle Delacour. Avant d'affronter la Troisième Tâche, il est premier ex aequo avec Cedric, suivi de Viktor et enfin Fleur._

 _Oh le regard de mon tuteur lorsqu'on m'a sortie du lac ! Le soulagement que j'ai lu au fond des iris sombres m'a réchauffé le cœur malgré le froid qui me donnait l'impression de n'être qu'un bout de banquise._

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

8 mars 1801

Le Maître des Potions est en train de boire une gorgée de café bien noir dans la Grande Salle, lorsqu'à l'heure du courrier, une chouette volette et laisse tomber un message sur la table devant lui. Le cœur du sorcier bondit dans sa poitrine. Il a reconnu la messagère de Clarisse qui semble complètement épuisée. Il la gratifie de quelques biscuits et lui verse un peu d'eau dans une soucoupe tandis que ses pensées prennent une direction inquiétante. Comment sa maîtresse peut-elle prendre le risque de lui écrire, et ce à Poudlard, devant des dizaines de témoins, alors qu'ils s'étaient entendus pour ne point le faire ? Un horrible pressentiment l'envahit.

D'une main fébrile il ouvre la missive. Il blêmit en découvrant une mèche de cheveux sombres. Un parfum familier frappe ses narines expertes : ce sont les fragrances de jasmin de sa maîtresse. Il déroule le petit parchemin après s'être assuré de manière discrète qu'aucune trace de Magie Noire ne l'imprègne. Des taches de sang maculent le papier ornée d'un dessin représentant la Marque des Ténèbres. Il frémit en lisant le message. Son sang ne fait qu'un tour. Une sourde angoisse étreint sa poitrine.

 **Si vous voulez revoir la traîtresse à son sang encore en vie, venez la retrouver...**

 _Clarisse, non ! Pas toi !_

Il lève son regard hagard et croise celui de Dumbledore, qui révèle une lueur inquiète inhabituelle. Les deux hommes se comprennent d'un signe de tête et sortent de la salle pour se retrouver peu après dans le Bureau du Directeur. Sans parler, Severus tend le papier. Le vieux sorcier l'étudie en caressant sa longue barbe.

"Je dois m'y rendre. De suite. Elle est peut-être encore... en vie, supplie Severus d'une voix sourde dans laquelle transparaît une douleur appuyée. Il y a aussi sa fille, Maryan...

Ses yeux ont rarement montré un tel désarroi, une telle souffrance.

\- Non Monsieur Snape, rétorque sur un ton calme mais ferme Dumbledore en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son adjoint. C'est exactement ce qu'espèrent vos ennemis, que vous vous lanciez tête baissée dans un traquenard où vous risquez d'être pris, voire tué. Or nous aurons besoin de vous quand Voldemort réapparaîtra, ce qui ne saurait malheureusement tarder, constate-t-il. Je vais prévenir Monsieur Kingsley. Je vais devoir lui indiquer où vous avez mis à l'abri Lady Ramsay et sa fille. J'ai confiance en lui. Il saura prendre les mesures qui s'imposent sans ébruiter l'affaire. J'en parlerai également à Monsieur Lupin."

Le visage de Severus se ferme aussitôt.

"Malgré vos dissensions, c'est un sorcier fort capable et qui maîtrise la plupart des Sorts contre la Magie Noire, explicite le vieil homme. Sa nature de loup-garou lui permet de détecter plus aisément le danger et deviner grâce à son odorat développé combien de personnes se trouvent chez Lady Ramsay. Il épaulera efficacement Monsieur Kingsley, je n'en doute aucunement.

Pendant ce temps dans la Grande Salle, Hermione s'interroge. Elle a senti que quelque chose de singulier se passait. Elle a levé son regard et a vu son tuteur recevoir un courrier, changer de visage, se lever précipitamment après sa lecture et être aussitôt rejoint par le Directeur.

 _Que se passe-t-il de si important ?_ s'inquiète-t-elle.

Les courriers emplis de menaces qu'elles vient de recevoir des lectrices de Skeeter passent au second plan...

.

Sainte Mangouste

Avant de pousser la porte de la chambre, Severus prend une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage. Il sait que ce qui l'attend sera pénible et douloureux, mais il doit la revoir. Le Guérisseur lui a bien spécifié qu'elle n'était encore en vie que grâce à une extraordinaire volonté qui défie tous les principes médicaux, et qu'elle réserve le peu de qui lui reste pour lui parler, à lui et lui seul, Severus Snape.

Il la découvre sur le lit d'hôpital, ses longs cheveux bruns étalés autour de son visage. Elle est tellement pâle que la couleur de son teint se confond avec celle des draps. Des cernes sombres soulignent ses yeux mi-clos. Une dizaine de flacons est disposée sur la table de chevet. Une infirmière lui administre une potion à petites doses avec une pipette pour empêcher que la jeune femme ne s'étouffe. Quand elle en a terminé avec les soins, elle s'éclipse non sans avoir jeté un regard sur le sorcier qui est parfaitement clair : Lady Ramsay vit ses derniers instants. Dès que l'auxiliaire est sortie, Severus se précipite auprès de la jeune femme.

"Clarisse, ma douce ! s'excuse-t-il en prenant délicatement sa main entre les siennes, en évitant consciencieusement de trop la serrer pour éviter qu'elle ne souffre encore par sa faute. Ses entrailles se tordent à la vue du corps malmené avec tant de cruauté.

Son œil exercé prend rapidement la mesure des mauvais traitements qui lui ont été infligés. Elle a été victime de plusieurs Sortilèges Noirs. Sa peau diaphane comporte de nombreuses meurtrissures : plaies, brûlures, coupures plus ou moins profondes. Le sorcier peut ressentir la Magie obscure qui se dégage du corps.

Comment la maison a-t-elle pu être découverte ? Seules deux personnes étaient dans la confidence : Albus Dumbledore et Alastor Maugrey. Il ne peut croire que l'un ou l'autre ait pu communiquer le lieu de résidence de Clarisse et sa fille, même si Fol Œil ne le porte guère dans son cœur. Une tierce personne a dû découvrir leur secret. Mais qui est-elle ? Qui peut être assez monstrueux pour infliger pareille torture à une femme aussi belle et douce que Clarisse ? Pourquoi un tel acharnement ?

\- Je savais... que tu... viendrais, parvient-elle à articuler d'une voix rauque en tentant un sourire mais une vague de douleur l'en empêche. Elle se contorsionne pour échapper à cette souffrance que même les potions qu'on lui a administrées ne parviennent pas à supprimer, seulement à les atténuer.

\- Et Maryan ? Où est-elle ? s'inquiète-t-il.

\- Elle a réussi... à atteindre... le Portoloin... avant que... le Mangemort... ne puisse... l'atteindre..."

 _Elle est donc en sécurité au Manoir..._

"Je veux que... tu l'envoies... chez ma sœur... en Amérique... Nous en... avions parlé... Elle est... au courant...

\- Oui, je te le promets, je m'en occuperai, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter", affirme le sorcier en posant avec douceur la main contre sa joue.

Chaque mot prononcé ajoute à la douleur de la jeune femme. Les poumons perforés elle parvient difficilement à parler. Sa respiration est sifflante. Le sorcier sent une bouffée de haine l'envahir. Il lui faut connaître le nom des responsables. Et ils paieront. Au centuple.

"Qui t'a fait subir ça ? Clarisse, je t'en supplie, dis-moi qui a osé te toucher ? exige-t-il. Est-ce Lucius Malfoy ?

\- Non... pas lui... il ressemblait à... Barty Croupton... en plus... jeune... explique-t-elle.

 _Barty Croupton Jr ? Mais il est mort à Azkaban de maladie à peine un an après son emprisonnement !_ s'étonne Severus.

\- Que... voulait-il Clarisse ? demande-t-il, un pli soucieux barrant son front.

 _Pourquoi cet acharnement ?_

\- Il voulait... savoir qu'elles... sont tes... véri...tables... allé...geances... Dumble...dore ou... le Seigneur... des Té...nèbres... Je n'ai... pas parlé..." parvient-elle à dire dans un rictus de sourire.

"J'ai peu de... temps pour... te parler... Je t'aime... Severus... Je sais que... tu ne m'as... pas rendu... mon amour... mais tu... m'as apporté... un bonheur...

\- Clarisse ô Clarisse ! Pardonne-moi ! Je me suis conduit comme un... implore-t-il avec une trace de sanglot dans la voix.

\- Non Sev... tu ne m'as... jamais rien... promis... le coupe-t-elle avec difficulté. J'ai toujours... su que... ton cœur... appartenait... à une autre..."

Le sorcier ne sait que dire. Un gouffre ronge ses entrailles. La jeune femme reprend d'une voix de plus en plus ténue :

"J'ai... toujours su... qu'il existait... en toi... une passion... qui ne doit... point mourir... Laisse...-là s'expri...mer... Ne la... gâche pas... avec le sou...venir d'une... défunte..."

Le sorcier reste silencieux, dévoré par le remord. Des ondes de douleur parcourent les membres de Lady Ramsay, l'obligeant à s'interrompre. La vie quitte déjà ses beaux yeux saphir qui perdent leur éclat et deviennent peu à peu vitreux.

"Tu as... tant d'amour... à offrir... Ne refuse pas... l'amour qu'une... autre te... donnera... Sev..." achève-t-elle dans son dernier souffle en crispant sa main sur la sienne.

Le corps s'immobilise. Les doigts deviennent inertes. Les yeux bleus restent ouverts sur le néant. Severus enfouit son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme sans retenir son chagrin.

"Je retrouverai celui qui t'a fait subir ces souffrances et a provoqué ta mort. Ton assassin paiera pour ses crimes ma douce..." jure d'une voix brisée le sorcier dans les cheveux de sa maîtresse. Une larme s'échappe de ses yeux.

C'est la deuxième fois de sa vie que Severus pleure l'amour perdu d'une femme.

Pourquoi la vie se joue-t-elle ainsi des sentiments des uns et des autres ? Pourquoi est-il tombé amoureux d'une femme qui l'a dédaigné ? Et pourquoi a-t-il dédaigné lui, celle qui l'aimait d'un amour absolu, au point de supporter la torture et d'en mourir ?

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

"Votre Maître des Potions étant absent quelque temps, je vais le remplacer, déclare tranquillement Dumbledore en se présentant sur l'estrade de la classe de Potions, un manuel dans les mains. Je ne puis certes pas comparer mes compétences à celle de votre professeur, mais je pense posséder quelques notions qui me permettront de vous enseigner quelques potions sans trop provoquer de dégâts, n'est-ce pas ?"

Une rumeur joyeuse parcourt les travées de la salle, hormis celles occupées par les Serpentards, qui affichent un certain étonnement. Seule une personne n'est absolument pas gagnée par l'euphorie qui règne parmi les élèves de sa Maison. Hermione est inquiète. Depuis que son tuteur a reçu un message lors du petit déjeuner de la veille, il n'a plus reparu. Or, depuis qu'elle le connaît, il n'a jamais été malade, pas même le moindre rhume. Le nombre de potions à sa disposition lui permet de prévenir ou de guérir rapidement la moindre infection. Alors pourquoi est-il absent ? Pourquoi ne l'en a-t-il point informée ?

.

Une semaine s'écoule sans le retour de son tuteur. Hermione emprunte la Carte des Maraudeurs à Harry qui la lui confie sans rechigner. Elle a beau le chercher sur le plan, le Directeur de Serpentard ne se trouve pas à Poudlard. L'inquiétude d'Hermione se transforme en angoisse. Elle essaie de se renseigner auprès de Mc Gonagall et du Directeur mais ces derniers se contentent de lui répondre que son tuteur a contracté une maladie contagieuse, et qu'il ne reviendra pas avant dix ou quinze jours, qu'il lui faut être patiente. Mais la patience est loin d'être la première vertu d'Hermione lorsqu'il s'agit de Snape. Elle doit savoir où il se trouve, ce qui le tient éloigné de l'Ecole.

La jeune fille écrit à Remus Lupin, et lui fait part de son inquiétude au sujet de son tuteur. L'ancien professeur de DCFM lui répond presque aussitôt en cherchant à la rassurer, lui affirmant que le sorcier a vécu des heures douloureuses suite au décès d'une personne qui lui était proche, et qu'il faut lui laisser du temps, que tout reviendra à la normale quand il aura fait son deuil.

 _Et s'il ne le fait jamais ?_ se tourmente-t-elle en reposant le parchemin qu'elle a lu plusieurs fois, jusqu'à mémoriser chacun des mots. Elle mordille sa lèvre inférieure. _Je dois le voir..._

Le Directeur la convoque dans son bureau et l'informe que son amie Maryan Ramsay est à présent orpheline, qu'elle a perdu sa mère et qu'elle a quitté le continent pour une destination qui doit rester secrète.

 _C'est donc la perte de Lady Ramsay qui affecte autant mon tuteur ?_ s'interroge-t-elle avec une pointe douloureuse qui l'aiguillonne malgré elle.

Elle se souvient avec une mémoire accrue de la scène de tendresse à laquelle elle avait assisté au relais de chasse et qui l'avait alors rendue malheureuse.

 _Comme c'est loin !_

Au début de la troisième semaine d'absence de son tuteur, en observant la Carte, elle découvre enfin sa présence dans ses appartements. Une vague de soulagement et de bonheur déferle en elle. Elle pense le revoir en cours de Potions, mais c'est toujours Dumbledore qui le remplace et il ne se présente pas plus dans la Grande Salle. Profondément déçue, au bout de deux jours elle décide de se rendre chez lui. Mais comment faire ? Peut-elle simplement se présenter à sa porte et toquer ? Acceptera-t-il seulement de lui ouvrir ? Non, sûrement pas.

Une idée jaillit subitement dans sa tête.

 _Oui, bien sûr ! Dobby ne refusera pas son aide à l'amie de Harry Potter !_ exulte-t-elle.

.

L'elfe vient de repartir, laissant Hermione à l'entrée du salon. Elle le découvre immédiatement.

Le sorcier est avachi dans son fauteuil. Une barbe de plusieurs jours lui ronge le visage. Ses cheveux raides, sales, retombent sur son visage blafard et sur ses yeux injectés de sang. Lui qui est toujours tiré à quatre épingles est débraillé : sa chemise est ouverte sur une poitrine laissant apparaître une pilosité sombre. L'air est saturé de vapeurs d'alcool et de l'odeur âcre d'un cigare qui se consume dans un cendrier.

Durant plusieurs secondes qui semblent interminables il ne dit rien, se contentant de la regarder sous ses yeux mi-clos, à travers les volutes gris-bleu. Il semble que la pièce soit soudainement privée d'oxygène. Hermione n'ose faire un mouvement, de crainte de provoquer une réaction négative. Elle frissonne de froid, le feu dans la cheminée est en train d'expirer. Elle se sent gauche, ne sachant que faire. Tout son courage l'abandonne subitement.

"Clarisse ? demande-t-il d'une voix particulièrement rauque en s'avançant dans le fauteuil pour mieux la voir. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns, vêtue d'une longue chemise blanche et qui tient sa baguette en main.

 _Est-ce son fantôme qui revient pour me tourmenter ?_

L'utilisation de ce prénom prend Hermione presque par surprise. Cela lui fait tellement mal, son âme en frémit de douleur. Cela ravive en elle l'audace qui lui faisait défaut peu auparavant.

\- Non Monsieur, répond-elle en haletant. Je suis Hermione, votre pupille, ajoute-t-elle avec une note d'espoir dans le ton en affrontant le regard embrumé.

Les onyx se plissent. Il semble enfin la reconnaître. Mais c'est la déception qui s'affiche sur son visage et broie le cœur de la jeune fille. Une moue ourle ses lèvres. Il lève la bouteille de Whisky et boit plusieurs longues gorgées sans la quitter du regard.

\- Que voulez-vous... Miss Granger... si tard ? s'enquiert-il d'une voix pâteuse.

\- Je... je suis venue voir si vous aviez besoin de... d'une compagnie..." Anticipant une dénégation, elle enchaîne rapidement :

"Vous avez toujours été là pour moi, Monsieur. Je m'inquiète et je veux vous aider à mon tour. Ne me renvoyez pas, je vous en prie..." l'implore-t-elle.

Il ferme les yeux et pousse un soupir. Il est incapable de rejeter les souvenirs de ces dernières semaines et qui le hantent. Il a réussi à mettre à l'abri Maryan en Amérique, mais la jeune fille l'a accablé de sa haine, l'accusant d'être le responsable de la mort de sa mère à laquelle elle n'a pu faire ses adieux et lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Elle lui a reproché encore de n'être qu'un homme égoïste, incapable de rendre l'affection d'une femme qui lui était entièrement dévouée. Elle lui a même asséné une gifle à laquelle il n'a point cherché à se soustraire. Il a ressenti à nouveau le poids de la culpabilité qui continue à le ronger. Il ne veut voir personne, seulement étouffer la douleur qui l'étreint depuis la mort de Clarisse en buvant.

Hermione profite de ces instants de répit pour se rapprocher silencieusement. Quand il rouvre ses paupières, elle est déjà tout près de lui. Elle lève sa main pour toucher quelques cheveux noirs égarés sur le front pâle. Il ne bouge pas. Enhardie par son absence de rejet, elle ôte avec précaution la bouteille de Whisky de sa main et la pose sur la table. Il ne réagit toujours pas. Elle fait disparaître d'un _Evanesco_ tous les cadavres de bouteilles qui la jonchent ainsi que les restes de cigares, puis lance un Sort de Rafraîchissement afin que la pièce retrouve une atmosphère plus saine.

Elle revient vers lui, glisse au sol sur le tapis et s'agenouille contre ses jambes. Elle pose son profil sur ses genoux, son regard dirigé vers l'âtre. D'un mouvement de baguette, elle rallume les braises, et le bois ne tarde pas à flamber pour diffuser une chaleur vive et faire se mouvoir les ombres des flammes sur les murs.

Il s'écoule de longues secondes avant qu'elle ne sente des doigts caresser doucement ses cheveux, comme s'ils étaient la chose la plus fragile du monde, puis prendre de l'assurance et s'enfoncer peu à peu dans ses boucles. Hermione est si heureuse qu'elle en ronronnerait. Elle sent une douce chaleur se répandre dans ses veines. Elle ferme les yeux, savourant ce moment de grâce.

"Je ne supporte pas que vous soyez malheureux", chuchote-t-elle après quelques instants.

La main dans ses cheveux s'immobilise. Elle retient son souffle.

.

.

Je vous offre un petit concert de woodblock ? (merci Nathea !)

 **NB** : pour les deux à trois semaines qui arrivent, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir publier un chapitre chaque jeudi car mon emploi du temps sera très chargé. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas et que vous saurez patienter en cas de retard, ce qui n'est guère habituel de ma part...


	22. Chapter Au Nom du Père

**Notes** : mille mercis à vous tous pour vos superbes reviews et votre fidélité toujours aussi chèrement appréciée...

Je remercie également les personnes qui suivent cette histoire et/ou la mettent dans leurs favoris :)

Comme annoncé sur le dernier chapitre, je n'ai pas posté jeudi, il m'a fallu deux jours de plus, désolée et ce sera certainement encore le cas pour le prochain chapitre.

Severus est profondément touchée par la mort de sa maîtresse. Absent durant trois semaines, Hermione décide de le rejoindre dans ses appartements...

Excellente lecture à tous !

.

 **Chapitre XXII** \- **Au Nom du Père**

.

 **S'il est une faculté de notre nature de laquelle on puisse dire qu'elle est plus merveilleuse que les autres, c'est bien, à mon avis, la mémoire. Il y a, semble-t-il, dans les facultés, les défaillances et les incertitudes de la mémoire, quelque chose à l'évidence de bien plus incompréhensible que dans toute autre faculté de notre intelligence. La mémoire est parfois si fidèle, si serviable, si obéissante; parfois si confuse et si faible, et parfois encore si tyrannique, si ingouvernable! Nous sommes sans contredit le fruit d'un miracle, tout bien considéré, mais les raisons pour lesquelles nous oublions et nous rappelons semblent particulièrement difficiles à comprendre** , _Mansfield Park_ , Jane Austen

.

 _"Je ne supporte pas que vous soyez malheureux", chuchote-t-elle après quelques instants._

 _La main dans ses cheveux s'immobilise. Elle retient son souffle._

.

Les doigts commencent à se retirer. Hermione relève la tête, son regard empreint de tristesse. L'apparence inhabituellement négligée de l'homme, ses traits tirés, ses yeux fatigués, serrent le cœur de la jeune fille.

"Non ! S'il vous plaît ! le prie-t-elle en osant se saisir de la main pâle devenue raide.

\- Vous ne savez pas ce que faites, répond sur un ton rauque et sardonique Severus dont l'esprit perd peu à peu de sa brume, mais qui ne retire pourtant point sa main - il apprécie son contact charnel mais se mordrait la langue plutôt que de se l'avouer -. Vous avez construit une fausse image de moi. Je ne suis pas une bonne personne, loin s'en faut. J'ai commis des actes tellement abominables que la simple évocation de l'un d'entre eux vous ferait monter la bile dans votre gorge et vous me haïriez de toutes vos forces...

\- Non, jamais je ne pourrais vous détester ! l'interrompt-elle vivement, emportée par sa candeur juvénile, en posant sa main sur la joue coupée par la cicatrice. Vous vous trompez, je vous connais depuis toutes ces années passées à vos côtés. Vous êtes un homme...

\- Petite folle, vous êtes désespérément une Gryffondor. Vous croyez me connaître, mais vous ne savez rien de moi, rien ! répond-il brutalement, en notant malgré lui combien la posture agenouillée de sa pupille est évocatrice de tant de délices interdits.

\- Non, vous exagérez Monsieur, conteste la jeune fille en laissant retomber son bras le long de sa hanche. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie plusieurs fois et pris soin de ma personne en de nombreuses occasions. Je sais que sous votre apparence austère se cache une personne des plus honorables.

\- Je vous ai sauvée parce que vous êtes sous ma responsabilité, réplique-t-il sur un ton narquois, et qu'il est de mon devoir, de mon honneur en tant que tuteur de vous protéger.

Oh Merlin ! Que ces termes impersonnels de responsabilité, de devoir, d'honneur font mal à Hermione.

\- Non, je ne puis le croire, s'entête-t-elle. Il existe en vous une bonté...

\- Vraiment ? la coupe-t-il brutalement. Alors que pensez-vous de cela, Miss Granger ?" siffle-t-il en lui montrant le tatouage de son avant-bras.

Il veut lui faire comprendre qu'elle a tort, qu'il est loin d'être l'aimable seigneur qu'elle imagine, qu'il est capable d'accomplir des monstruosités si Dumbledore le lui ordonne, et qu'elle finira par se brûler les ailes à idéaliser ainsi les personnes, surtout lui.

Hermione frémit en baissant son visage vers le hideux dessin qui semble se mouvoir sous ses yeux.

"Savez-vous ce que c'est, Miss Granger ? poursuit-il implacablement en l'obligeant à regarder.

\- Oui... C'est... c'est la Marque des... Ténèbres lâche-t-elle, effrayée malgré elle.

\- Oui Miss Granger. C'est la preuve de mon appartenance aux Forces du Mal : je suis un Mangemort.

\- Non, non, pas vous ! rétorque-t-elle en hochant négativement la tête.

\- Oh si ! J'étais à peine plus âgé que vous quand j'ai rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et si vous saviez ce que comportais le Rite d'Initiation des nouveaux adeptes, vous cesseriez de me faire confiance et de me regarder avec vos yeux émerveillés."

Les lueurs orangées des flammes de la cheminée se reflètent dans les orbes noirs, et Hermione a subitement l'impression de plonger dans ceux du Diable.

 _Inutile d'utiliser la legilimancie avec elle_ , songe Severus, _son visage est un véritable livre ouvert, chacune de ses émotions est discernable : elle a peur, mais néanmoins elle ne recule pas et reste là, devant moi, belle et courageuse. Si seulement il n'y avait point à craindre le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors peut-être... Mais je ne puis lui montrer mon attachement, ni à elle, ni à aucun être humain. Personne ne doit savoir, pour son bien-être. Je ne supporterais pas de la perdre elle aussi..._

De son côté, Hermione se souvient de la conversation qu'elle a eue avec Dumbledore dans son bureau alors qu'elle s'inquiétait de l'absence de son tuteur.

 _"Vous devez faire preuve de patience, Miss Granger, lui a-t-il expliqué. Monsieur Snape a connu beaucoup de souffrance dans sa vie, notamment dans sa jeunesse. Une grande partie, malheureusement, provient de la part de certains Gryffondor qui n'étaient pas si différents de vous et de vos amis. Il a vécu durant cette période et quelques années plus tard des moments si douloureux que cela l'a transformé en un homme froid, en apparence insensible, difficile à comprendre. Mais je reste persuadé que toute personne - toute personne dont une partie de son âme est encore intacte - a droit à la rédemption. Je n'ai aucun doute sur les valeurs humaines de ce sorcier à cet égard."_

Elle comprend que son tuteur lui fait en quelque sorte passer un test, et ce test, elle ne le ratera pas, ô non. Elle ne va pas s'effondrer à cause de ce maudit tatouage magique. Alors, mue par une impulsion subite, elle pose sa main sur la Marque des Ténèbres, et c'est le sorcier qui, surpris, amorce un mouvement de recul de son bras.

Trop tard : tous deux sont soumis à une curieuse alchimie magique, provoquant des fourmillements sur leur derme. Leurs fluides magiques se mélangent, une excitation parcourt leurs terminaisons nerveuses. Ils ressentent une sorte de résonnance dans leur noyau magique qui dure quelques instants et disparaît aussi vite qu'elle est apparue, mais qui pourtant les laissent haletants.

"Vous ne savez pas ce que vous faites Miss Granger", souffle le sorcier sur un ton inhabituellement déconcerté en observant la main fine, pâle, posée sur sa Marque obscure : La Pureté et le Bien en contraste avec la Souillure et le Mal. Il est fasciné et ne peut détacher son regard de l'endroit où leurs membres se rejoignent.

Il lève sa tête et surprend la même lueur de fascination dans les iris whisky.

Ses pensées sont soudainement assaillies par l'image d'une Hermione reposant dans son lit au creux de ses bras, sa chevelure touffue sous son menton, avec quelques boucles indisciplinées qui agacent ses narines, et le souffle régulier de sa respiration pulsant contre son torse dénudé. Ce rêve éveillé est tellement fort, tellement puissant, qu'une profonde souffrance étreint sa poitrine. Jamais cela ne pourra devenir réalité. Pas quand elle saura combien son âme est noire. Elle est trop pure, trop idéaliste pour accepter un sorcier tel que lui.

Jamais elle ne se réveillera au creux de ses bras avec ses yeux lumineux qui s'ouvriront et le regarderont avec une telle affection qu'il en tremblera de bonheur. Elle ne se tortillera pas contre lui pour lui faire comprendre combien elle aime son contact, combien elle le désire. Elle ne perdra jamais ses mains dans ses cheveux. Elle ne caressera jamais son corps abîmé de ses mains câlines, elle ne criera jamais son prénom alors qu'il se perdra dans son ventre, elle ne portera jamais son enfant...

"J'ai confiance en vous, déclare d'une voix douce la jeune fille qui a capté le regard étrangement teinté d'une obscurité brûlante, interrompant sans le savoir les pensées licencieuses et mélancoliques de son tuteur. Je vous respecte et je vous soutiendrai toujours, quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

\- Je sais," murmure-t-il tout contre elle, et elle pourrait jurer que sa voix est serrée par l'émotion.

Ils ne bougent pas. Chacun craignant de briser cet instant de grâce.

Soudain, la dure réalité frappe Severus comme une malédiction plantée en plein cœur : Hermione ne voit pas en lui une personne susceptible d'être aimée comme une femme aime un homme, mais il représente pour elle l'image d'un père, de la personne qui l'a élevée, qui a veillé sur elle, qui lui a offert un toit.

Et cette vérité le bouleverse.

La jeune fille n'a rien perdu des émotions qui ont balayé le regard de son tuteur.

Elle sait qu'il va redevenir cet être froid et cynique qu'elle déteste tant.

Elle comprend qu'elle ne parviendra pas à lui faire entendre raison cette nuit. Elle étouffe un bâillement dans sa main, et ses yeux papillonnent à cause de la fatigue accumulée depuis plusieurs jours.

"Vous pouvez aller dormir dans ma chambre, Miss Granger, lui propose le sorcier sur un ton neutre après quelques secondes de réflexion. Ce n'est point le moment de s'aventurer dans les couloirs à une heure aussi tardive.

\- Mais... et vous Monsieur ? s'enquiert-elle avec sollicitude.

\- Je vais prendre une Potion de Dégrisement et je transfigurerai le canapé en un petit lit douillet, déclare-t-il d'une voix redevenue sarcastique.

Il ne prend même pas de plaisir à voir son sourire s'effacer de son visage.

\- Bien Monsieur," répond-elle docilement.

Elle s'écarte de l'homme et se dirige vers la chambre. Pourtant, à mi-chemin, elle se retourne, comme si elle avait oublié un élément important et déclare :

"Je sais que la date est passée, mais... je tenais à vous souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, Monsieur."

Il ne répond pas, mais l'ombre fugace d'un sourire éclaire rapidement ses traits austères.

Hermione pénètre dans la chambre, se sentant quelque peu perturbée. Le comportement du sorcier la déstabilise, et elle ne sait toujours que penser de lui. Une fois dans la pièce, elle pousse un petit soupir de soulagement. Elle jette un regard alentour : c'est une très grande chambre, environ deux fois plus grande que celle qu'elle occupe au Manoir. Le lit est un grand lit à baldaquin de bois d'acajou et qui possède des rideaux tout autour en velours vert foncé, agrémentés de serpents argentés aux broderies délicates. Il y a également deux commodes elles aussi en acajou et une grande armoire.

Les draps sont parfaitement tirés, Snape n'a certainement pas utilisé son lit depuis son retour à Poudlard, mais la chambre est imprégnée de ses senteurs boisées. Epuisée, elle se couche entre les draps et ne tarde pas à s'endormir après s'être repassé en boucle la dernière heure.

Au petit matin, Severus ouvre la porte de sa chambre pour prendre des vêtements propres. Il a peu dormi, hanté par des cauchemars nocturnes récurrents qui ont accentué la culpabilité de sa conscience à l'égard de sa pupille. Ses rêves qui jusqu'alors étaient peuplées de visions cauchemardesques dont Clarisse était la principale protagoniste et dans lesquelles il revivait son supplice, ont été remplacés par ceux de la jeune fille, torturée et violentée durant des heures par des Mangemorts sous les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui l'obligeait à assister, impuissant, aux douloureux tourments qu'elle subissait entre les mains cruelles de ses compagnons.

Il lance un Sort de Silence pour ne point troubler le sommeil de cette dernière, et il ne tient guère à lui parler. Dans la nuit, elle a rejeté les draps. Irrésistiblement, le regard du sorcier est attirée par la forme féminine. Sa poitrine se serre.

La jeune fille est toute en courbes douces et sa beauté est celle d'un ange. Elle dort sur le côté avec ses petites mains délicates, serrées l'une contre l'autre et glissées sous la courbe de sa joue rosée. Ses cheveux, comme des rubans de soie caramel foncé, couvrent sa peau d'albâtre. Le châle dans lequel elle s'est emmitouflée glisse sur ses épaules. Severus est fasciné par ses mouvements d'inspiration, avec les gonflements de ses seins poussés contre le creux de ses bras repliés. Il combat difficilement l'envie de se pencher et de passer la langue sur ses globes souples et de sucer ses jolis tétons roses qui durciraient et changeraient de couleur pour prendre une teinte plus foncée. Au lieu de cela, il s'assied tout près d'elle et déplace la boucle folle échappée de ses cheveux qui repose sur sa bouche charnue pour la mettre sur sa joue.

À ce moment-là, les lèvres de la jeune fille se séparent et sa petite langue humide et rose s'élance pour lécher ses lèvres. Ce simple mouvement emplit l'esprit de Severus d'une vision érotique de cette jolie bouche autour de sa hampe et du bout de langue qui la lècherait avec application... Par Salazar ! Comme il rêve de piller cette petite bouche chaude et d'entrelacer sa langue avec la sienne, d'entendre ses petits gémissements de plaisir qu'il étoufferait avec ses lèvres ! Aurait-t-elle goût aux fruits rouges sucrés et bien mûrs comme il l'imagine si souvent ?

Il traîne une main libre au-dessus de sa bouche, restant quelques secondes immobile, hésitant à enfoncer un doigt dans la cavité moite. Sa main se met subitement à trembler. Il inspire bruyamment, reprend ses esprits et s'écarte du lit pour soulager la pression de son sexe endolori. Il n'a jamais été aussi dur.

 _Non ! Je ne puis la toucher..._

Sa mâchoire se serre légèrement. C'est totalement irrationnel, cette réaction physique qu'il ressent, simplement à la vue d'elle. Elle ne fait rien pour le séduire, et pourtant, encore une fois, il brûle de la posséder, de la faire sienne. Il sent la Magie Noire tenter de faire prévaloir son emprise sur son âme, mais il la combat de toutes ses forces, les dents serrées.

Il préfère abandonner la place. A l'avenir il l'évitera la jeune sorcière autant que faire se peut. Il imagine l'horreur qu'il lirait dans les grands yeux ambrés s'il passait à l'acte. Pas même une grosse gorgée du feu tranchant et liquide de son Whisky Pur-Feu ne pourrait apaiser le désir primaire qu'il a d'elle.

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

5 mars 1802

Pour Hermione, les jours, les semaines qui suivent sont consacrées à la recherche d'informations sur la Troisième Tâche, mais également à éviter de se retrouver seule avec Viktor Krum qui l'effraie et la dégoûte depuis son comportement répugnant lors du Bal de Noël. Cette attitude réservée envers le Bulgare lui a valu de regagner l'amitié de Ron et ils ne ménagent pas leur temps afin d'apporter leur aide à Harry.

Ce qui chagrine le plus la jeune fille, c'est la retenue de son tuteur à son égard. Après qu'elle l'ait rejoint dans son donjon, elle s'est réveillée seule et a regagné son dortoir. Snape a repris ses fonctions, celles de Directeur de Serpentard et de Maître des Potions, ce qui l'a comblée de joie, à savoir qu'il cessait de se terrer dans ses quartiers et reprenait une vie normale. Mais depuis... il lui adresse à peine la parole, même durant la classe. Elle sent qu'il agit intentionnellement, comme s'il cherchait à l'éloigner de lui. Elle souffre de cette situation. Terriblement.

Pourquoi ne peut-il accepter que l'on veuille prendre soin de lui ? Pourquoi refuse-t-il son amitié ?

Un incident des plus étranges a lieu durant l'un de ses cours, alors que les élèves préparent leur potion. Le Directeur de Durmstrang se présente et cherche à discuter avec Snape, en montrant tous les signes d'une grande agitation. Ses yeux se meuvent dans tous les sens. Il est manifestement inquiet. Le Maître des Potions lui répond du bout des lèvres, apparemment agacé par la présence du Bulgare qui néanmoins insiste, posant même son bras sur celui du Potionniste qui finit par répliquer, le ton coupant comme une lame :

"Je suis très occupé Monsieur Karkaroff, aussi vous prierais-je de quitter ma classe."

Le Bulgare semble hésiter, puis finit par sortir en grommelant entre ses dents.

Snape se rend ensuite dans sa Réserve chercher des ingrédients. Lorsqu'il revient, son visage montre une profonde exaspération.

"Monsieur Potter, je crois que nous avons des choses à nous dire, ordonne-t-il sur un ton qui n'augure rien de bon. Venez ici.

\- Oui Monsieur, répond le sorcier. Il s'approche à contrecœur, en se demandant ce que compte lui reprocher une fois encore la Chauve-Souris afin de pouvoir ôter des points à sa Maison.

\- Vous avez dérobé des ingrédients dans l'armoire de ma Réserve, et croyez-moi, cet acte ne restera pas impuni, vous allez le payer, et chèrement, Potter, crache-t-il au visage du jeune homme.

\- Je n'ai rien volé ! répond sur un ton aigu Harry, qui ne supporte guère ces fausses accusations.

Leurs éclats de voix sont perceptibles par le reste de la classe.

\- Vous écopez d'une semaine de retenue et je retire trente points à Gryffondor !" s'écrie le Maître des Potions, hors de lui.

Hermione sait que Dobby est l'auteur du larcin, et qu'il a agi pour aider Harry. Elle ne peut se résoudre à laisser son ami ou l'elfe se faire punir. Elle n'ignore pas qu'ils encourent l'expulsion, pure et simple de Poudlard, et le passé du jeune sorcier ne joue guère en sa faveur. Si elle se dénonce, sans doute se montrera-t-il plus magnanime ? Elle attend la fin du cours pour se présenter auprès du professeur.

"Monsieur, c'est moi qui suis la coupable, commence la jeune fille en évitant le regard pénétrant de son tuteur. Si vous devez sanctionner une personne, ce ne peut être que moi.

 _Je préfère encore qu'il retourne sa colère contre moi plutôt que son indifférence._

\- Coupable ? Que racontez-vous, Miss Granger ?

\- C'est moi qui ai... dérobé la Branchiflore... pour aider Harry mais... il ignorait que cette plante fut l'objet d'un délit...

\- Vous ? souffle-t-il d'une voix réticente en plissant ses yeux soupçonneux.

\- Oui moi, affirme-t-elle encore.

\- Sortez de cette classe. Immédiatement ! ordonne-t-il d'une voix basse et dangereuse. Je déteste le mensonge Miss Granger, vous devriez le savoir."

Elle veut tenter de parler mais il ne lui en laisse guère le temps. Il l'attrape durement par le bras et la sort du cachot manu militari en prenant soin de refermer la porte dès qu'elle est dans le couloir où l'attendent Ron et Harry. La jeune fille n'a pas le temps de se laisser aller que ses amis l'entraînent vers le cours suivant.

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

30 mai 1802

 _Chère Liz,_

 _Hier avec Harry et Ron nous nous sommes rendus à Pré-au-Lard où nous avons retrouvés Sirius Black. Ils nous a appris que Monsieur Barty Croupton avait un fils qui s'était rallié à Voldemort, et qu'il était l'un de ses plus fidèles Mangemorts. Il a été condamné à être emprisonné par son propre père à Azkaban où il serait mort de maladie._

 _Un autre événement étrange a encore eu lieu à Poudlard. Monsieur Croupton a disparu depuis quelques jours ! Il ne cessait de parler de Voldemort, et son comportement était des plus étranges... Harry, accompagné de Viktor Krum l'a croisé non loin de la Forêt Interdite. L'on aurait dit que l'homme avait perdu la raison, ses propos étaient décousus et n'avaient ni queue ni tête. Il tenait absolument à s'entretenir avec le Directeur mais il fut impossible de le retrouver. Je n'apprécie guère l'homme mais sa disparition m'inquiète..._

.

Infirmerie de Poudlard, le 24 juin 1802

Après les événement terribles qui se sont déroulés durant la Troisième Tâche, Harry est alité. Beaucoup de monde gravite autour de lui pour commenter les événements tragiques de cette nuit : Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, le Ministre de la Magie, Ron, Hermione et Sirius Black sous la forme de son animagus, un chien noir.

Oh quel courage ! Hermione admire plus encore son tuteur ! Devant témoins, et surtout devant le Ministre de la Magie Cornelius Fudge, il ose montrer son avant-bras, sur lequel s'étale la hideuse Marque des Ténèbres au risque d'être mis au ban de la société, lui qui est déjà si peu apprécié d'une grande partie de ses confrères... Mais malgré cette preuve et le fait que Snape affirme que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour, le Ministre ne veut absolument rien entendre. Il refuse d'accepter que Voldemort soit de retour et son discours est lourd de menaces à l'encontre de Dumbledore. Il part en saluant du bout des lèvres les adultes présents, et jette sur Harry la bourse de mille Gallions dans un geste dédaigneux.

Severus quant à lui, est dans une rage froide. Cet idiot de Fudge a imposé à Barty Croupton Jr, le Mangemort qui a volé l'identité de Fol Œil, le Baiser du Détraqueur. Non seulement il ne pourra accomplir sa vengeance, mais de plus l'Ordre aurait pu obtenir des renseignements précieux sur les sombres desseins du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le Maître des Potions rêvait pourtant de faire subir à cet être malfaisant les mêmes tourments que ceux endurés par Clarisse.

 _C'est en usurpant l'identité de Maugrey que le fils Croupton a obtenu les renseignements sur la résidence de Clarisse et n'a eu ainsi aucun mal à la retrouver_.

Le sorcier serre sa main sur sa baguette au point d'en faire blanchir ses phalanges en repensant à sa maîtresse.

 _Le monstre a eu une mort bien trop clémente. Si seulement j'avais pu rester avec lui ne serait-ce qu'une heure..._

Mais la voix du Directeur le tire de ses pensées.

"Monsieur Snape, j'aimerais que vous serriez la main de ce sorcier", demande Dumbledore sur un ton anormalement autoritaire, en posant ses yeux vifs sur ceux du Serpentard qui à sa grande surprise teintée d'horreur, voit le chien noir prendre l'apparence de l'un de ses plus chers ennemis : Sirius Black !

Ce dernier affiche les mêmes émotions réticentes.

"Je vous en prie Messieurs, insiste le vieux sorcier. Laissez de côté votre inimitié, vous combattez du même côté et vos querelles doivent être abandonnées au profit de la lutte contre le Mal qui va s'abattre sur les Communautés Magique et Moldue à présent que le retour de Voldemort est attesté..."

Les deux hommes obéissent et se serrent la main dans un geste bref et réservé, sous les regards curieux des autres protagonistes.

["Severus, dit Dumbledore en se tournant vers Snape. Vous savez que je dois vous demander si vous êtes prêt...

\- Je suis prêt, répond le sorcier.

Il paraît plus pâle que d'habitude et ses yeux noirs au regard glacé brillent étrangement.

\- Alors bonne chance," dit Dumbledore.] *

L'interpellé ne répond pas. Il se contente d'un bref hochement de tête et sort de la pièce non sans jeter un regard pénétrant un bref instant sur Hermione qui comprend que l'heure est grave et que la déclaration du vieux sorcier, anodine en apparence, est porteuse d'un message empli de sous-entendus, et une terrible appréhension lui tord les entrailles.

.

25 juin 1802

 _Chère Liz,_

 _Harry nous a raconté ce qui lui est arrivé durant la dernière épreuve. C'est un miracle qu'il s'en soit sorti. Tout avait été prévu par Voldemort et son disciple, le faux Maugrey, qui était en fait Barty Croupton Jr, et qui avait usurpé l'identité de l'Auror en utilisant du Polynectar. Toute l'histoire a été éclaircie grâce au Veritaserum (une potion qui oblige une personne à répondre aux questions par la vérité) et qui fut apportée par mon tuteur. Toutes les aides fournies par le fils Croupton n'avaient que pour but de faire entrer Harry le premier dans le Labyrinthe afin d'y retrouver... le Seigneur des Ténèbres et permettre à ce dernier de retrouver son apparence humaine !_

 _Mais Harry et Cedric, lorsqu'ils sont arrivés tout près du Trophée, se sont mis d'accord pour le saisir en même temps, ce qui aurait fait d'eux les gagnants ex æquo. Seulement le Trophée était un Portoloin qui les a transportés dans un cimetière, auprès de Voldemort et de Peter Pettigrow. Ce dernier a tué ce malheureux Cedric après avoir ligoté Harry sur une pierre tombale, puis a effectué un Rituel démoniaque en utilisant "les ossements du père" (ceux de Jédusor), "la chair d'un serviteur" (la main de Pettigrow) et "le sang de l'ennemi" (celui de Harry)._

 _Voldemort a en quelque sorte "ressuscité" et a rappelé auprès de lui ses fidèles Mangemorts qui sont apparus presque aussitôt en se prosternant devant leur Maître._

 _Ensuite Harry et Voldemort se sont battus en duel. Les sorts qu'ils ont jetés simultanément se sont rencontrés, et ont créé un fil de lumière entre leurs baguettes. Des perles de lumière sont apparus. Lorsque Harry est parvenu à ce qu'une perle entre en contact avec la baguette de Voldemort, les fantômes des dernières victimes de Voldemort se sont matérialisées, notamment Cédric et les parents de Harry. Grâce à leur aide, Harry a réussi à s'échapper en utilisant le Portoloin, avec le corps de Cedric Diggory, dont c'était la demande._

 _Le Directeur de Durmstrang a disparu, des rumeurs insinuent qu'il s'est enfui par crainte de représailles du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour avoir dénoncé plusieurs Mangemorts lors de son procès il y a treize ans._

 _D'autre part, j'ai découvert le secret de Rita Skeeter, comment cette horrible sorcière parvient à obtenir des renseignements privés sur des personnes sans même que ces dernières lui aient accordé un entretien. Elle est un Animagus non enregistré : un scarabée ! De cette manière, elle peut aisément écouter les conversations ! Je me souviens avoir remarqué cet insecte dans le jardin, lors du Bal de Noël. Oh, que ne l'ai-je écrasé sous mon talon !_

 _Je suis parvenue à l'enfermer dans un bocal et l'ai menacée de la dénoncer au Ministère de la Magie si elle ne cessait point d'écrire ses articles mensongers. Je pense qu'elle a compris la leçon et n'osera plus publier ce genre de fadaises sur mon entourage et moi-même._

 _Harry, qui ne peut accepter les mille Gallions suite au décès de Cedric Diggory, a offert la somme aux jumeaux Weasley afin qu'ils puissent ouvrir une boutique de farces et attrapes. Ces derniers ont apprécié le cadeau à sa juste mesure..._

 _J'ai demandé un entretien à Dumbledore qui me l'a accordé, et lui ai posé des questions sur cette mission qu'il a octroyée à mon tuteur. Il m'a avoué que celui-ci est au service de l'Ordre, qu'il espionne pour l'Ordre depuis des années, et j'ai accueilli cette nouvelle avec tant de joie ! C'est merveilleux ! Malgré son passé de Mangemort, malgré ses affirmations sur la noirceur de son âme, mon cœur lui, ne peut se tromper et me dit qu'il est un homme estimable..._

.

3 juillet 1802

"Monsieur ! Puis-je vous parler un instant ? tente Hermione avant de devoir rejoindre les diligences qui ne vont point tarder à partir. Je vous en prie, juste quelques secondes.

Après un soupir exaspéré, Severus s'arrête et se tourne vers la jeune fille.

Son cœur manque un battement en la découvrant. Le temps s'arrête une fraction de seconde. Elle est si jolie sans l'uniforme de sa maison, dans une simple robe de cotonnade myosotis qui fait ressortir la nuance caramel de ses yeux.

\- Je vous écoute Miss Granger, mais soyez brève, je n'ai guère de temps à perdre, répond-il moins sèchement qu'il ne l'eût voulu.

\- Je... je voulais que vous sachiez que... quelle que soit la mission que vous a confiée le Directeur, vous devez être prudent, ne pas vous exposer inutilement...

Elle sait que ces paroles doivent sembler dérisoires comparées aux dangers qu'il doit affronter, pourtant elle veut que le sorcier sache qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui, malgré la distance qu'il lui oppose depuis plusieurs mois. Il a été absent durant une semaine et elle devine sans peine qu'il est retourné au service de Voldemort afin de jouer le rôle trop dangereux de l'espion.

Elle enregistre son air fatigué, les cernes prononcés sous ses yeux, le teint blême. Il semble vieilli. A-t-il subi la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour ne point l'avoir rejoint la nuit de son retour ? Elle baisse ses yeux : ses mains sont agitées de tremblements, sans doute une séquelle de Doloris. A-t-il souffert d'autres tortures ? Elle frémit à cette douloureuse pensée. La robe du sorcier est boutonnée jusque sous son menton, malgré la chaleur estivale. Le regard de l'homme est impénétrable sous l'examen visuel de la jeune fille.

\- Vous me donnez des conseils, Miss Granger ? ironise-t-il. Cela ne vous regarde nullement, et... c'est plutôt à moi de vous mettre en garde : moins vous en saurez, mieux ce sera pour votre sécurité...

\- Mais le Directeur pense qu'avec Ron et Harry nous pouvons être utiles dans la lutte contre les Ténèbres...

\- Foutaises ! s'emporte l'homme qui en devient effrayant. Je veux que vous restiez à l'écart de ce combat, vous êtes trop jeune et je suis toujours votre tuteur jusqu'à preuve du contraire ! grince-t-il entre ses dents.

\- J'ai presque seize ans, et l'année prochaine je serai majeure ! le défie-t-elle, le menton relevé. Et pensez-vous que Voldem...

\- Ne prononcez pas son nom, jeune inconsciente ! la coupe brutalement le sorcier en avançant d'un pas vers elle, le visage menaçant.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de le dire ! Craindre son nom, c'est lui accorder plus d'importance qu'il ne le mérite, insiste-t-elle dans une attitude rebelle. Croyez-vous qu'il nous épargnera parce que nous ne participons pas à la lutte ou à cause de notre jeunesse ?"

Devant son silence révélateur, elle enfonce le clou.

"Non, n'est-ce pas ? triomphe-t-elle. Alors, sachez que je préfère me battre pour ma liberté plutôt qu'attendre sagement les bras croisés que l'on m'emprisonne, m'exile ou... m'élimine... achève-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il a envie de la secouer par les épaules jusqu'à ce qu'elle abdique et lui promette qu'elle ne prendra aucun risque inutile, mais il fait un violent effort sur lui-même et se contente d'un laconique :

\- Alors bonnes vacances, Miss Granger. Je vous verrai peu cet été, mon emploi du temps sera chargé.

\- Merci Monsieur," répond-elle d'une voix plus douce que le ton employé précédemment.

Elle ne souhaite guère qu'ils se quittent en mauvais termes. Elle s'apprête à lui parler lorsque la voix de Ron l'interrompt :

"Hermione ! La dernière diligence va partir, dépêchez-vous !

\- Allez-y avant de rater votre voiture", ordonne Snape avant de faire demi-tour pour s'en retourner vers le Château, sans jeter un regard en arrière.

.

.

* passage entre crochets extrait du Tome IV "Harry et la Coupe de Feu", chapitre 36 auquel j'ai changé le temps de conjugaison.

.

Un petit coup de galoubet ? (encore merci à Nathea pour cet instrument !) Voulez-vous connaître la suite ? ^^


	23. Chapter 12 Square Grimmaurd

**Notes** : merci encore pour vos encouragements et votre soutien qui me motivent toujours autant,

c'est tellement important pour un auteur, c'est pourquoi j'ai publié ce chapitre rapidement !

Bienvenue à LoreleiSnape et merci pour avoir posté la 800ème review :)

Severus essaie de mettre de la distance entre Hermione et lui. Voldemort de retour, il doit faire preuve d'allégeance auprès de ce dernier.

Excellente lecture à tous !

.

 **Chapitre XXIII - 12 Square Grimmaurd**

.

 **Un homme qui ne sait que faire de son temps envahit toujours celui des autres** , _Raison et Sentiments_ , de Jane Austen

.

Manoir Prince, 17 juillet 1802

Sa silhouette gracile est enveloppée d'une robe jaune clair, ornée de petites fleurs rouges, avec de délicats petits talons blancs qui cliquent sur le sol en marbre de l'entrée.

Severus la regarde glisser dans le couloir vers le salon, remarquant à peine que sa main gauche tient un grand panier rempli d'une grande variété de fleurs jaunes et blanches. Elle entre dans le salon et échappe à son regard. Le sorcier monte alors prudemment les marches du perron pour ne point la perdre de vue. Il avance dans le couloir, et jette un coup d'œil près de la porte pour la contempler de plus près. Elle est si gracieuse dans ses mouvements - rapide et précise - alors qu'elle dispose artistiquement des roses jaunes teintées d'orange, des tournesols et des alysses dans un grand vase sur la table circulaire avec sa marqueterie en tuiles d'acajou.

Hermione continue à s'activer, complètement inconsciente du spectacle gracieux qu'elle offre à son observateur silencieux. Les yeux du sorcier détaillent les parties visibles de sa silhouette qui ne sont pas cachées derrière le grand vase qu'elle décore avec soin. Elle a relevé ses cheveux pour moins souffrir de la moiteur ambiante. Le devant de sa robe descend inévitablement, et Severus a une vue parfaite sur la colonne qui est son cou de cygne et sur la naissance de ses tendres monticules qui tendent sous le corsage brodé.

La sorcière devine une présence et lève ses yeux. Son inquiétude fait place à un soulagement empreint de joie en reconnaissant son tuteur dans l'encadrement de la porte. La silhouette imposante du seigneur du Manoir émerge de l'ombre projetée par les rayons vacillants du soleil derrière lui. Comme il se rapproche de la jeune fille, ses yeux encre de Chine brillent étrangement malgré le contre-jour. A son tour, Hermione scrute son tuteur et son cœur s'emballe, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouve en sa présence. Une aura de mystère se dégage de l'homme à laquelle elle n'est point insensible.

Il a changé sa tenue de sorcier par une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir et des bottes d'équitation qui dessinent son corps musclé. Il est encore légèrement essoufflé suite à la longue chevauchée qu'il vient d'effectuer. Des mèches de ses cheveux sombres sont collées par la sueur sur son front. L'homme est impressionnant à voir, si plein d'une intensité animale retenue qui pourrait se déchaîner à tout moment. Ou est-ce juste la propre imagination d'Hermione qui prend une direction improbable ?

Elle a peu vu son tuteur comme il l'en a avertie le dernier jour d'école, et se réjouit de profiter de sa présence éphémère. Elle respecte son désir de ne point trop l'approcher, sachant que cela ne servirait qu'à le faire fuir.

"Le déjeuner sera bientôt servi Monsieur, déclare-t-elle en lui adressant un doux sourire.

\- Je vais procéder à quelques ablutions et je vous rejoindrai dans la salle à manger, l'informe-t-il sur un ton neutre. Dès la fin du repas, je partirai pour plusieurs jours...

Bien Monsieur", répond-elle et la joie qui l'animait s'éteint aussi soudainement que la flamme d'une bougie sous un courant d'air et ses yeux perdent leur éclat.

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

16 août 1802

 _Chère Liz,_

 _Au début du mois, j'ai été informée par Ron que Harry et son cousin Dudley ont été attaqués par deux Détraqueurs non loin de leur maison. Harry s'est défendu en lançant un Patronus, ce qui est interdit pour un sorcier non majeur. Mrs Figg, une de leurs voisines, les a raccompagnés chez eux. Harry a été stupéfait d'apprendre que cette dame fait partie du monde magique et qu'elle garde un œil sur lui depuis des années sur ordre de Dumbledore._

 _Malheureusement, Harry a reçu peu après une lettre du Ministère de la Magie le convoquant à une audience disciplinaire pour usage illégal de la magie. Arthur Weasley (le père de Ron) et son parrain lui ont demandé de ne point bouger et de ne rien faire en attendant qu'un groupe composé de personnes sûres vienne le récupérer afin de l'emmener chez son parrain à Londres, dont la maison est devenue le quartier général de l'Ordre (une organisation secrète qui lutte contre les agissements de Voldemort et de ses sbires). Nous pensons avoir compris que Voldemort est à la recherche d'une arme mais nous ignorons laquelle._

 _Cette demeure, qui se situe au 12 Square Grimmaurd, a été rendue incartable et protégée par un sortilège de Fidelitas lancé par le Directeur en personne. Mon tuteur m'y a emmenée voilà une semaine, bien que cette décision prise par Monsieur Dumbledore ne l'agrée nullement._

 _Nous avons dû aider à nettoyer le quartier général avec Sirius Black, Mrs Weasley, Ron, Harry et moi. Je n'aurais jamais cru trouver une maison dans un tel état d'abandon et de saleté aussi repoussante ! L'elfe qui doit assurer l'entretien de cette maison semble avoir baissé les bras depuis longtemps... Il se nomme Kreattur et possède, je dois bien l'avouer, un caractère des plus acariâtres. Nous avons passé des heures à trier, dépoussiérer, savonner... en utilisant le moins possible la magie afin que nous ne soyons point repérés par nos ennemis. Le plus ardu fut de débarrasser tous les rideaux des Doxys (sortes de fées pourvues de deux rangées de dents pointues et venimeuses) qui les infestaient._

 _Nous avons découvert nombre d'objets maudits que nous avons jetés, malgré le refus de Kreattur qui, j'en suis persuadée, en a récupéré certains et les a cachés. Nous avons appris qu'avant leur mort, les parents de Sirius soutenaient Voldemort et que son jeune frère Regulus faisait même partie des Mangemorts._

 _Harry s'est rendu au ministère pour son audience disciplinaire, et Monsieur Dumbledore est venu le défendre. Grâce au témoignage de Mrs Figg, et malgré l'argumentation du ministre Cornelius Fudge qui voulait le renvoyer, Harry a été innocenté, quel soulagement !_

 _Je n'ai pas revu mon tuteur depuis qu'il m'a laissée au Square Grimmaurd, et je m'inquiète pour sa personne. Monsieur Dumbledore a beau dire que je ne dois point m'en faire, que Monsieur Snape est un sorcier intelligent et doué, je crains pour son intégrité physique, pour sa vie. Ce double-jeu qu'il doit jouer au mépris de sa vie, pèse sur ma tranquillité d'esprit, et mes nuits sont agitées._

 _Je n'en ai parlé à personne, mais le jour du départ des élèves de Durmstrang pour la Bulgarie, Viktor Krum s'est approché de moi et m'a glissé rapidement à l'oreille afin de n'être point entendu que nous nous reverrions et qu'il me ferait payer chèrement l'affront qu'il a subi par ma faute. Je me dis que ce ne sont que paroles en l'air et que je ne risque rien, d'autant plus qu'il est retourné dans son pays..._

 _Quant à Fred et George, ils poursuivent leur projet de boutique de farces et attrapes. Comme j'ai hâte de la découvrir !_

.

Avant que Mrs Black ne se mette à pousser des cris d'orfraie en découvrant sa présence importune, Severus se saisit de sa baguette et fait retomber la tenture noire qui surplombe le portrait. Il jette ensuite un Sort de Silence par mesure de précaution afin de ne point alerter inutilement toute la maisonnée.

Bien que l'on soit en août et qu'une chaleur lourde et suffocante oppresse les rues de Londres, la maison des Black dégage une atmosphère glaciale. Les seuls bruits perceptibles sont les sons de la cheminée qui crépite joyeusement dans le salon, et le froissement des pages qui sont tournées dans une régularité métronomique par une personne.

Dès qu'il pénètre dans la pièce, Severus découvre un félin orange familier qui somnole sur l'un des fauteuils élimés du salon. Le demi-fléreur ne daigne même pas soulever une paupière à l'arrivée de l'intrus.

 _Quel charmant accueil..._

Les pensées du sorcier ne vont guère plus loin lorsque son regard se pose sur deux têtes proches l'une vers l'autre. Son sang ne fait qu'un tour. Il a reconnu la crinière sauvage de sa pupille et les cheveux blonds de... Lupin, le loup-garou ! Tous deux sont penchés sur un ouvrage de sorcellerie qu'ils compulsent ensemble.

 _Il sent une vague de colère le submerger. Comment peut-elle être aussi proche de... de cet homme ?_

Dumbledore a eu beau lui demander de faire la paix avec le sorcier, il ne peut se défaire d'un sentiment de défiance à l'égard de Remus, trop de souvenirs douloureux planent entre eux, même si ce dernier ne fut point le plus désagréable des Maraudeurs.

"Monsieur, oh c'est vous !" s'exclame joyeusement Hermione soulagée de revoir son tuteur et inconsciente de l'image terrible qu'elle vient de lui offrir.

Elle se lève précipitamment du canapé pour se diriger vers lui, en laissant tomber le livre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et qui choit lourdement sur le carrelage.

Severus reste dans une posture rigide et ne répond pas. Son regard balaie la silhouette juvénile rapidement puis se pose sur l'homme qui se lève à son tour. Dans les yeux du Maître des Potions brille une flamme hostile dirigée vers l'ancien Maraudeur. Ce dernier ne semble guère être affecté par l'attitude ouvertement hostile du potionniste et le salue assez cordialement.

"Bonjour Monsieur Snape.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Lupin. Ne devons-nous pas assister à une réunion de... l'Ordre ? s'enquiert-il en observant du coin de l'œil sa pupille qui de son côté n'est pas en reste.

Cette dernière remarque les cheveux corbeau qui retombent sur son visage, encadrant ses traits émaciés et laissent dépasser son nez busqué. Elle cherche à savoir s'il n'a point souffert entre les mains de Voldemort. Dès qu'elle a vu apparaître le sorcier, son cœur s'est mis à pulser plus vite. Elle le dévore des yeux, cherchant tout signe de maltraitance mais n'en décèle point et pousse un petit soupir de soulagement.

\- En effet, mais le Directeur nous a prévenus d'un retard, elle n'aura lieu que dans deux heures, répond sur un ton nonchalant Remus, alors que Sirius Black apparaît avec un verre de Whisky à la main. Son visage souriant se fane automatiquement en découvrant le Serpentard.

\- Bonjour Servil... euh, Monsieur Snape, dit-il en insistant déplaisamment sur son patronyme. Vous êtes revenu finalement... et sa voix exprime un regret parfaitement perceptible.

La fureur est gravée sur le visage de l'interpellé qui n'est guère plus enchanté que Black. Ses lèvres se soulèvent à peine, et l'on ne sait s'il offre un sourire ou un rictus, mais le ton de sa voix est mortellement calme quand il répond :

\- En effet, je me porte on ne peut mieux, Monsieur Black", rétorque-t-il de sa voix soyeuse.

A ce moment, un vieil elfe traverse le salon en traînant les pieds et ne cessant de geindre et de maugréer.

"Mes anciens Maîtres se retournent dans leur tombe... Une Sang-de-Bourbe et des Traîtres à leur Sang... Quelle déchéance pour la Maison Black..."

Severus ne peut cacher son exaspération devant l'elfe acariâtre à l'image de la demeure pour laquelle il éprouve une vive antipathie. Il grimace et se dirige aussitôt vers les escaliers, en évitant de regarder en direction de sa pupille qui le dévore des yeux. Il va profiter de ce laps de temps qui lui est accordé impromptument pour se reposer. Son corps et sa magie ont besoin de se ressourcer.

Il arrive sur le palier et se dirige vers la chambre du fond. La pièce est austère, sombre, avec un vieux parquet rayé. Le mobilier désuet comprend un lit, une table de chevet, une armoire, un bureau, une chaise et une petite cheminée. Des rideaux de velours pourpre, défraîchis, encadrent une fenêtre aux carreaux ternes, qui donne sur un bâtiment lugubre. Le Serpentard soupçonne Black de lui avoir attribué cette chambre pour ses couleurs étrangement gryffondoriennes dans une bâtisse dont les propriétaires ont pourtant toujours appartenu à sa Maison. Il lève sa baguette, murmure une Formule et la teinte des rideaux se transforme en un bleu nuit s'accordant à la couleur de ses cheveux. Un léger sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres fines.

.

Hermione est en train de lire un ouvrage d'Arithmancie, assise sur son lit, Pattenrond allongé de tout son lit à ses côtés, lorsqu'elle entend des éclats de voix qui proviennent du rez-de-chaussée. Mue par une impulsion subite, elle se lève et, silencieuse comme un chat, avance jusqu'au palier pour écouter la conversation.

"Sirius, pouvez-vous me parler de ma mère ? interroge soudainement Harry. Monsieur Lupin et vous m'avez déjà décrit la jeunesse de mon père, son caractère, ses centres d'intérêt, l'amitié qui vous liait mais... je ne connais que peu de choses concernant ma mère.

L'homme inspire profondément. Il ferme brièvement les yeux en passant une main dans ses cheveux coupés à la Brutus, ce qui lui confère une allure aristocratique totalement en contraste avec celle du vagabond qu'il présentait l'année précédente.

\- C'était une sorcière Née-Moldue comme tu le sais déjà, d'une grande beauté, aux yeux émeraude comme les tiens et qui possédait un caractère enjoué, répond-il finalement. Elle était très douée en Potions et Enchantements, et tout le monde à Poudlard, les élèves comme les enseignants, l'appréciaient beaucoup, hormis un groupe de Serpentard qui l'insultait en la traitant de Sang-de-Bourbe...

\- Snape faisait partie de ce groupe ? l'interrompt le jeune sorcier.

L'attention d'Hermione est immédiatement en alerte à l'évocation de son tuteur. Elle s'accroupit devant les barreaux de bois de la rampe en prenant soin de rester dans l'ombre et tend l'oreille pour ne rien perdre des paroles prononcées.

\- Oui et non... Ta mère était amie avec lui quand ils sont arrivés à Poudlard, mais leurs relations se sont dégradées au fil des années, et merci Merlin, elle a fini par le rejeter complètement."

Une profonde tristesse étreint la poitrine de la jeune sorcière.

"Lily était parfaite : belle, gentille, puissante, brillante, poursuit l'homme dont la voix a pris un ton rêveur. Tous les garçons étaient plus ou moins amoureux d'elle... Elle dégageait un charisme qui ne pouvait laisser personne indifférent. Non, personne..."

Un long silence s'installe, seulement troublé par le bruit de la pendule et le crépitement spontané d'une bûche.

"Au début, elle n'appréciait guère ton père qu'elle trouvait trop imbu de lui-même, poursuit Sirius en attisant les braises dans le foyer à l'aide du tisonnier. En dernière année, elle a été nommée Préfète-en-Chef ainsi que James, et ce dernier a tout fait pour se rendre digne de son amour, et elle a fini par le lui retourner. Tes parents se sont mariés dès la fin de leurs études. Puis tu es né et il m'ont demandé si j'acceptais d'être ton parrain, ce qui fut pour moi un immense honneur et bonheur. Malheureusement, la guerre contre les Ténèbres ne leur a pas permis de connaître de longues années de félicité. Voldemort a eu vent d'une Prophétie concernant un enfant né en juillet, Peter Pettigrow les a trahis et lorsqu'il a voulu te tuer, ta mère s'est interposée et son amour t'a protégé du Sortilège de la Mort lancé par Voldemort et qui fort heureusement s'est retourné contre lui", achève le sorcier.

Harry a écouté avec une ferveur religieuse la diatribe de son parrain. Une émotion particulière étreint sa poitrine.

"Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris que la curiosité est un vilain défaut, Miss Granger ?" susurre une voix profonde dans le creux de son oreille, la faisant sursauter et provoquant instantanément un long frisson qui suit la verticalité de sa colonne vertébrale.

Timidement, elle dirige son regard vers le profil busqué de son tuteur, qui se détache avec netteté du fond obscur des murs du palier.

"Monsieur, vous m'avez fait peur, balbutie-t-elle, gênée d'avoir été surprise par cet homme dans une posture peu orthodoxe.

\- Dépêchez-vous de retourner dans votre chambre au lieu d'écouter aux portes, c'est indigne de vous Miss Granger", la gronde-t-il sans élever la voix.

Mortifiée, elle s'empresse de lui obéir et disparaît peu après à l'intérieur de sa chambre.

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

Severus revient de l'une de ses missions lorsqu'il détecte des ondes magiques négatives en provenance du salon. Alarmé, il se saisit de sa baguette et pénètre dans la pièce. Il surprend Kreattur en train de marmonner des incantations au-dessus de sa pupille assise sur le canapé, les yeux fermés, et dont le corps est secoué par des tressaillements irréguliers. Des ouvrages sont disposés autour d'elle.

 _Elle devait étudier quand l'elfe l'a surprise_ , devine l'homme.

De fines gouttelettes de sueur froide recouvrent le derme juvénile. Sa bouche, légèrement entrouverte, laisse échapper de petits gémissements plaintifs. Le sorcier lève aussitôt sa baguette et le faisceau lumineux qui en sort se dirige droit sur l'elfe qui est catapulté de l'autre côté de la pièce contre la bibliothèque et se met à couiner horriblement sous la douleur.

"Misérable créature ! Si jamais vous recommencez à lui faire du mal, je vous renverrai rejoindre vos ancêtres !" siffle méchamment le Maître des Potions en direction de Kreattur qui ne répond pas mais lui jette en retour un regard haineux.

Le sorcier enlève Hermione, faible et épuisée, dans ses bras et l'emporte vers sa propre chambre, en grimpant les marches rapidement. Il ouvre d'un coup de pied assourdi la porte et dépose sur son lit, près de la cheminée. Il ne reste plus du feu que quelques braises mourantes. Il n'hésite pas un instant, s'assied auprès d'elle et à l'aide de sa baguette, détecte le Sortilège qui enveloppe la jeune fille comme dans un cocon et peu à peu, tout en murmurant des incantations, dénoue un par un les fils magiques et les renvoie dans le néant.

Quand il en a terminé, Hermione présente un visage plus serein. Les tourments qui troublaient son sommeil ont disparu. Le Sort de Contrainte est levé.

 _Elle est sauvée, ouf ! Maudit elfe de maison ! Il a tenté d'envoûter Hermione en la contraignant à un statut d'esclave. Elle n'aurait plus été capable d'utiliser sa baguette magique, et aurait obéi à n'importe quel ordre donné par un sorcier... Heureusement que je suis arrivé à temps sinon... Black devrait se débarrasser de cette créature malfaisante._

Il couvre sa pupille avec sa cape, et caresse une mèche de cheveux de son adorable visage endormi. Un rictus narquois déforme la lèvre supérieure du sorcier. Elle a l'air si paisible à présent !

Il se dirige ensuite devant le feu qu'il alimente de quelques bûches. Son regard se perd dans les flammes qui se ravivent et projettent leurs ombres dansantes sur les murs de la pièce.

Sans rien faire, la jeune fille a réussi à percer les défenses qu'il a érigées et fortifiées depuis la mort de Lily. Elle est pétrie d'idéaux, intelligente, courageuse, une amie fidèle pour les deux cornichons de Weasley et Potter. Une partie de lui est admirative de cette part d'innocence qu'elle possède et espère qu'elle la conservera le plus longtemps possible, et l'autre s'inquiète pour son avenir avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres au pouvoir. Que deviendra-t-elle s'il échoue dans sa mission ou si elle est capturée par un Mangemort ? Torturée, violée, tuée ?

Par la barbe de Merlin ! Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter d'être le tuteur de la jeune fille, jamais. Pourquoi Dumbledore a-t-il tant insisté pour que ce soit lui qui s'occupe d'elle plutôt que cette vieille rombière de McGonagall ? Surtout que ce cher Lord Malfoy s'est fait un plaisir de dévoiler l'information au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et ce dernier a pris grand plaisir à le faire souffrir pour ne pas lui avoir révélé ce fait le premier. Severus a dû utiliser tous les moyens de persuasion pour expliquer qu'il lui était malheureusement impossible de se soustraire à cet ordre absurde du Directeur pour ne point souffler sa couverture en attendant le retour espéré de son Maître...

Que penserait Dumbledore ou qui que ce soit vivant dans cette maison en découvrant Hermione dans son lit miteux ? Ne serait-il pas accusé de l'avoir forcée, d'avoir volé son innocence, de l'avoir entraînée dans les ténèbres sciemment ?

 _Je dois la ramener dans sa chambre discrètement._

Le sorcier s'approche de la forme allongée qu'il observe quelques instants. Les lèvres entrouvertes laissent passer un souffle paisible et régulier. Indépendamment de sa volonté, sa main se pose sur la joue veloutée qu'il caresse tendrement. Dans son sommeil, elle sourit. Troublé, il retire ses doigts, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Il se penche et prend la jeune fille dans ses bras, jette un Sort de Désillusion et l'emporte à l'extérieur.

 _Demain elle ne se souviendra de rien..._

.

20 août 1802

 _Chère Liz,_

 _Je n'ai osé en parler à quiconque, mais après plusieurs semaines à vivre chez Sirius Black, l'attention qu'il me porte commence à la rendre mal à l'aise. Au début, j'ai pris son attitude pour des marques d'amitié, et je dois avouer que je trouvais l'homme plutôt charmant. Il faut reconnaître que le sorcier possède une sorte d'élégance désinvolte qui lui donne un aspect séduisant mais peu à peu, ses démonstrations déplacées sont devenues nettement insistantes, et je soupçonne que l'alcool qu'il ingère un peu plus que de raison - du Whisky Pur-Feu notamment - l'influence de manière négative en le désinhibant._

 _Il y a seulement quelques minutes, il a vraiment franchi la ligne. Il m'a coincée dans un couloir sombre, pendant que mes amis étaient au Chemin de Traverse, et a essayé de m'embrasser. Je l'ai repoussé et lui ai dit de la laisser tranquille. Sa réponse fut un haussement d'épaules paresseux, auquel j'ai répondu par un mouvement de fuite. Il m'a attrapée par son bras. L'intensité de son regard était effrayante. Son emprise sur mon bras et ses yeux pénétrants dans les miens m'ont fait penser qu'il ne me laisserait pas partir. C'est alors qu'un flash de Viktor Krum après le Bal de Noël a traversé mon cerveau, ce qui m'a donné un coup de fouet et m'a permis de reprendre mes esprits : je me suis saisie de ma baguette, n'ayant nullement l'intention de le laisser agir sans combattre. J'étais dans un état où se mêlaient la peur, le dégoût et la colère._

 _"Lâchez-moi Monsieur Black, lui ai-je ordonné, les dents serrées, ou vous allez le regretter._

 _Avant que le sorcier ne puisse répondre, j'ai planté ma baguette dans son cou. Il a alors réalisé que je ne plaisantais pas. Il a levé ses mains en signe de reddition et je me suis détournée pour rejoindre ma chambre. Juste avant que je ne me sois éloignée, il s'est penché juste derrière moi et m'a murmuré sur un ton arrogant :_

 _\- Chaton, un jour vous finirez par tomber dans mes bras, c'est seulement une question de temps. Ces années passées à Azkaban m'ont rendu patient, très patient."_

 _Il a senti que je me raidissais à la proximité de son corps avec le mien. J'ai tressailli en sentant la chaleur de son souffle sur ma joue, et le sang battait furieusement dans mes tempes, et la présomption de ses paroles m'ont fortement indisposée._

 _L'instant suivant, il portait son regard amusé habituel sur son visage et me relâchait. Je me suis aussitôt réfugiée dans ma chambre que j'ai pris soin de fermer à double tour en y jetant des Sorts de Protection._

 _Je ne comprends pas pourquoi certains hommes se montrent aussi entreprenants. Je ne suis ni jolie ni bien faite. Donnerai-je l'impression d'être une fille délurée ? Dois-je dénoncer son comportement ? Me croira-t-on seulement ? Harry est tellement entiché de son parrain et l'Ordre a besoin de ses compétences... Je vais l'éviter autant que faire se peut, et s'il m'importune à nouveau, j'en réfèrerai à qui de droit._

 _Mon tuteur m'a demandé d'être sur mes gardes concernant Kreattur, que l'elfe hait les Nés-Moldus au point de me vouloir du mal. Je n'ai pas osé lui parler du comportement de Sirius Black, connaissant la haine qu'ils se vouent réciproquement. Comme j'aurais préféré rester au Manoir plutôt que dans cette maison austère qui me met mal à l'aise !_

.

30 août 1802

Les membres de l'Ordre sont réunis dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd aménagée dans le sous-sol, autour de la lourde table de bois.

"Allons Messieurs, je croyais que vous aviez laissé de côté vos différends, s'agace Dumbledore devant les remarques puériles que se lancent Severus et Sirius dès que leurs regards se sont croisés. Ne pouvez-vous vous comporter en adultes responsables ?"

Aucun des deux intéressés ne se risque à répondre, et tous deux croisent les bras sur leur poitrine dans une parfaite synchronisation. Le vieux sorcier dirige son regard vers le Maître des Potions.

"Monsieur Snape, quelles nouvelles pouvez-vous nous rapporter de votre dernière entrevue avec Tom Jédusor ? s'enquiert-il d'une voix redevenue douce.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, répond le Serpentard dont le visage est à présent vide de toute expression, est parvenu à placer des Mangemorts ou sympathisants de son ordre à des postes-clef du Ministère, ce qui lui permet de contrôler le Monde Magique sans se mettre en avant, et éviter que la population ne se retourne contre lui si elle venait à connaître ses intentions réelles. Il vient de faire promulguer une loi lui permettant de nommer le professeur de son choix à Poudlard si un poste est non pourvu.

\- C'est une ingérence caractérisée, commente le Directeur en caressant sa longue barbe. Je n'ai malheureusement trouvé personne d'assez compétent pour occuper la fonction de DCFM et je me demande qui l'on va m'imposer..."

Severus amorce un mouvement mais le vieil homme anticipe et déclare en lui souriant :

"Vous êtes un Maître des Potions exceptionnel Monsieur Snape, et l'enseignement de cette matière exige un doigté que peu de sorciers possèdent. Vous m'êtes indispensable, même si je ne doute point que vous feriez un formidable professeur de DCFM."

Sirius ne peut contenir un ricanement méprisant.

Remus Lupin ne dit rien. Le sorcier s'absente souvent pour des missions et affiche une mine fatiguée. Il semble ignorer les regards appuyés que ne cesse de lui lancer Nymphadora Black, une cousine de Sirius, une Auror maladroite, de nature gaie et plutôt surprenante, qui a participé à la Garde Rapprochée qui a amené Harry au Square Grimmaurd. C'est une Métamorphomage, elle peut donc changer d'apparence à volonté. Elle est une assez jolie jeune femme, avec un visage pâle en forme de cœur, des yeux sombres mais changeants, vêtue curieusement d'un long manteau rouge, et portant des mitaines. Chaque fois que son regard croise celui du loup-garou, ses cheveux prennent une teinte rose qui vire au mauve, ce que tous les participants ont remarqué, sauf le principal intéressé, bien entendu.

"Quelles sont les nouvelles de France ? s'enquiert subitement Arthur Weasley, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

\- Bonaparte s'est fait nommer Consul à vie depuis le 2 août ce qui est la deuxième marche de son ascension avant de devenir le Maître absolu de son pays et ensuite plus rien ne s'opposera à sa soif de conquêtes territoriales... explique Alastor Maugrey sur un ton désabusé.

\- L'Europe va donc souffrir dans les années qui arrivent, notamment les populations civiles moldues," constate s'une voix lasse Dumbledore.

Aucun des membres ne répond.

...

La réunion se termine.

Severus se dirige vers la porte d'entrée lorsque qu'une silhouette reconnaissable entre toutes surgit devant lui, une lettre à la main.

"Monsieur ! Monsieur ! C'est merveilleux ! Je suis nommée Préfète pour cette année ! s'exclame Hermione, les yeux emplis d'étoiles, en tendant la lettre d'attribution à son tuteur.

\- Félicitations Miss Granger, lui répond-il en lisant rapidement le parchemin qu'il lui restitue aussitôt. Je ne doute point que vous aurez à cœur d'accomplir votre mission avec toutes les compétences requises pour cette fonction.

Il y a une telle sincérité dans la voix profonde de l'homme qu'Hermione se sent pousser des ailes.

\- Merci Monsieur, déclare-t-elle.

\- Je dois vous abandonner afin de me rendre à Poudlard où nous nous reverrons dans deux jours.

\- Oui Monsieur. Au revoir et prenez soin de vous, lui souhaite-t-elle gentiment.

\- Vous aussi, soyez prudente et ne faites confiance à personne," réplique-t-il sur un ton pressant.

Elle acquiesce de la tête. Il la regarde longuement, une étrange lueur chaude au fond des yeux et trois secondes plus tard, il a disparu.

.

.

Je vous souhaite d'excellentes Fêtes de Fin d'Année 2017 * ~ * ~ * ~ * ! J'espère que le Père Noël sera généreux :)


	24. Chapter Le Crapaud Rose

**Notes** : Oh merci à vous tous chers lecteurs pour vos très beaux commentaires sur le dernier chapitre !

J'espère que vous avez passé d'excellentes Fêtes de Noël, et que celles du Réveillon du Jour de l'An s'annoncent aussi belles :)

Sirius Black est très entreprenant avec Hermione qui, sans le savoir a échappé aux manigances sournoises d'un Kreattur grâce à l'intervention de Severus. Hermione et ses amis retournent à Poudlard pour leur cinquième année.

Bienvenue à NAna et Marine (ta review m'a particulièrement touchée) et excellente lecture à tous !

.

 **Chapitre XXIV - Le Crapaud Rose**

.

 **Il est bien faible le chagrin qui peut s'adoucir par la fierté, qui peut s'élever au-dessus de l'insulte et de la mortification ; il peut alors s'effacer entièrement, tandis que le mien ne s'effacera jamais ; je ne puis le surmonter. On peut jouir du mal qu'on m'a fait tant qu'on voudra, sans l'augmenter ni l'affaiblir. Je n'ai plus aucun sentiment de fierté ; je n'ai, je ne puis avoir que celui de mon malheur** , Jane Austen

.

1 septembre 1802

Le brouhaha s'est tu. C'est l'heure de la Cérémonie de Répartition. Le Choixpeau entame sa chanson et les paroles surprennent son auditoire. En effet, cette année, au lieu de présenter les qualités des quatre maisons et d'annoncer son rôle de répartisseur des élèves, il donne cette fois des conseils et des avertissements, insistant sur l'unité qui doit exister entre les Maisons.

A la fin du banquet, tous les regards sont tournés vers la Table du personnel. Harry s'étonne de l'absence de Rubeus Hagrid. Une horrible dame, vêtue d'une robe rose qui ne lui sied guère si l'on se réfère à l'âge qu'elle semble avoir - une cinquantaine d'années -, arbore un air hautain et son visage ingrat se pare d'un sourire qui prône l'hypocrisie la plus complète.

Dumbledore se lève, et entame son habituel discours de début d'année. Il présente une professeure, Madame Gobe-Planche qui doit assurer le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, ce qui inquiète le Trio d'Or : pourquoi leur ami Hagrid n'est point présent ? Le Directeur enchaîne en désignant la nouvelle enseignante de DCFM : Madame Dolores Ombrage, auparavant sous-secrétaire d'Etat, au sein du Ministère, et nommée à Poudlard par Cornelius Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie.

Harry la reconnaît immédiatement et son visage change de physionomie : la sorcière faisait partie de la Commission chargée de statuer sur son sort le mois dernier quand il fut convoqué au Ministère pour utilisation illégale de la magie.

"C'est elle, cette sorcière qui a tout fait pour que je sois inculpé !" s'exclame-t-il en laissant tomber le quartier de mandarine qu'il s'apprêtait à manger et qui s'écrase sur la table.

Le regard d'Hermione balaie la forme rondelette de Dolores Ombrage. C'est une femme à la silhouette trapue, avec une grosse tête sur un cou quasi inexistant. Elle a une bouche large et molle et de grands yeux ronds la faisant ressembler à un gros crapaud. Ses cheveux châtain clair sont courts et bouclés. Sa tenue est d'un ridicule ! Une robe rose, longue, à nombreux volants et frous-frous, comme celle portée par les poupées des fillettes et qui ajoute à son apparence décalée.

D'emblée, ce qui est contraire pourtant à son éthique, la jeune Gryffondor ressent une vive animosité à l'égard de cette sorcière.

Un sourire plaqué sur son visage, Madame Ombrage ose couper la parole du Directeur, ce qui lui attire les regards courroucés du personnel et, indifférente à l'antipathie qu'elle soulève, entame un laïus sur l'enseignement prôné par le Ministère. Sa voix est minaudante et haut perchée, comme celle d'une petite fille.. S'il est soporifique, son discours est en revanche très significatif, et parle indirectement du régime qu'elle va imposer à l'école. Les élèves se désintéressent du discours pour parler entre eux, les professeurs affichent leur mécontentement à chaque mot qui sort de sa bouche, comprenant le sens de la réforme qui s'annonce au sein de l'établissement et qu'ils désapprouvent.

Devant l'air dubitatif de ses amis, Hermione leur explique que le Ministère a décidé de s'immiscer et d'intervenir dans les affaires de Poudlard.

"Bah, ce n'est qu'une professeure, réplique Ron en haussant les épaules.

\- Oui, mais elle a l'aval du Ministère, ce qui n'augure rien de bien positif de la part de cette personne," achève la jeune Gryffondor.

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

2 septembre 1802

Lors de la première séance de DCFM très attendue par les élèves, Dolores Ombrage salue poliment et avec sa baguette inscrit au tableau : Retour aux principes de base .

"Comme vous pouvez le deviner, le programme de l'année sera centré exclusivement sur la magie défensive théorique sur trois axes principaux : comprendre les principes qui fondent la défense magique, apprendre à reconnaître les situations dans lesquelles la défense magique se trouve légalement justifiée, et replacer la défense magique dans un contexte ouvrant sur la pratique," explique-t-elle en souriant, coupant court à l'espoir de la majorité de pouvoir utiliser leur baguette durant la leçon.

Ensuite elle leur ordonne de prendre le livre _Théorie des stratégies de défense magique_ , Hermione ne peut s'empêcher de répliquer, en désaccord avec l'assertion de l'auteur qui s'élève contre les Sortilèges de Défense.

"Vous croyez-vous plus intelligente que Monsieur Eskivdur dont les ouvrages ont reçu l'agrément du Ministère, Miss Granger ? susurre la professeure de sa voix mielleuse.

\- Non Madame Ombrage, mais je pense que renier les Maléfices peut être préjudiciable à notre apprentissage de sorcier. Nous devons être capables de maîtriser tous les Sortilèges, qu'ils soient ou non...

"Comment osez-vous me répondre, espèce de... de... jeune impertinente ! la coupe brutalement la sorcière en découvrant une rangée de dents pointues. Je vous mets en retenue pour une semaine, et croyez-moi vous allez apprendre à me respecter !

L'insulte n'a point été formulée, mais toute la classe sait qu'elle était à deux doigts de traiter Hermione Granger de Sang-de-Bourbe.

\- Vous êtes injuste ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous adresser de la sorte à l'un de vos élèves ! s'écrie férocement Harry. Elle a tout à fait raison : avec le retour de Voldemort, nous devons tous être prêts à l'affronter, lui et ses Mangemorts, c'est pourquoi nous devons connaître les Sorts de Défense !

\- Balivernes Monsieur Potter ! Je vous interdis de continuer à propager ces mensonges, objecte Ombrage qui cette fois a perdu son apparente bonhommie. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a disparu il y a treize ans, point final ! Le Ministère ne reconnaît pas son soi-disant retour aussi vous devriez cesser de répandre ce mensonge."

Ayant débité sa diatribe sans respirer, elle fait une pause et en profite pour recouvrer son calme apparent.

"Et vous irez en retenue cette semaine tous les deux, Miss Granger et Monsieur Potter, déclare-t-elle de sa voix redevenue sirupeuse. Et elle commence dès ce soir," ajoute-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire figé.

.

Le soir-même, Hermione et Harry se présentent dans la classe de DCFM où les y attend Ombrage.

"Vous allez écrire des lignes," commence-t-elle de sa voix de crécelle, en affichant son habituel sourire artificieux.

 _Je m'attendais à pire,_ songe Hermione qui adresse un clin d'œil complice à son camarade qui montre le même étonnement.

Harry et elle commencent à sortir leur plume de leur sac lorsque la voix sucrée de la professeure interrompt leur geste.

"Non non, vous allez écrire avec ceci, leur dit-elle en tendant une plume noire et pointue à chacun d'entre eux avec un sourire qui, bien qu'affable, inspire aussitôt la méfiance d'Hermione.

Harry hausse les épaules de manière désinvolte, et se saisit de l'objet tendu. Hermione l'imite et ils prennent place chacun sur une chaise.

\- Il nous faut de l'encre, s'étonne Hermione en notant que seules des feuilles de parchemin trônent sur leur bureau.

\- Oh, mais c'est que vous n'en aurez guère besoin, lui répond le Crapaud de sa voix doucereuse. Bien, maintenant Miss Granger vous allez écrire _Je ne dois pas faire preuve d'insolence_ , et vous Monsieur Potter ce sera _Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges_.

\- Mais je n'ai pas menti ! s'insurge Harry, révolté par tant d'injustice. Voldemort est revenu et...

\- Taisez-vous et commencez votre punition sinon vous viendrez ici tous les soirs durant un mois ! siffle Ombrage.

Hermione fait signe à son ami de se taire afin de ne point envenimer la sanction. Le Crapaud est capable de le priver de Quidditch.

\- Combien de lignes devons-nous écrire Madame ? s'enquiert poliment la Gryffondor.

\- Oh, le nombre importe peu, répond d'une voix onctueuse Ombrage. Vous ne cesserez que lorsque vous aurez compris la leçon..."

Dès que la jeune fille commence à écrire la phrase qui lui a été imposée, elle ressent une douleur aigüe sur le dos de sa main. Lorsqu'elle regarde cette dernière, elle constate que les mots se sont gravés sur sa peau, et disparaissent au bout de quelques secondes quand la phrase sur le parchemin est terminée. Elle comprend avec horreur que l'encre qui sert à utiliser la plume est son propre sang ! La plume est un artefact ensorcelé, qui prélève directement le sang de la personne qui l'utilise. Elle lève la tête et le regard que lui adresse son ami lui fait comprendre qu'il éprouve les mêmes sensations douloureuses.

Alors qu'elle inflige une torture inhumaine aux jeunes élèves, un sourire sirupeux ne quitte jamais les lèvres rose fushia de la professeur de DCFM qui chantonne gaiement. Pas même lorsqu'Hermione est incapable de retenir ses crispations de souffrance qui déforment son joli visage. Une heure plus tard les deux amis sortent de la pièce en tenant leur main droite et se dirigent immédiatement vers l'infirmerie.

"Cette femme est un monstre, nous devons dénoncer ses méthodes d'un autre âge ! affirme Harry.

\- Malheureusement elle a reçu l'approbation du Ministère de la Magie et je suis persuadée qu'elle ne sera point inquiétée," répond Hermione en contenant difficilement sa douleur et sa colère.

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

5 septembre 1802

Les élèves pénètrent dans le cachot et prennent place, en veillant à ne point être trop bruyants. Le Maître des Potions leur à donner à concocter une potion particulièrement délicate à préparer : le Philtre de Paix. En effet, il faut tenir compte du sens de rotation du mélange et diminuer par moment la chaleur du feu avant d'ajouter l'ingrédient suivant. qui permet de calmer l'anxiété et apaiser l'agitation.

"Faites attention de ne pas charger excessivement les dosages de la préparation au risque de faire tomber le destinataire dans un profond sommeil, ce qui peut même s'avérer irréversible, avertit Snape du haut de son estrade. La précision est le maître mot dans l'élaboration de cette potion."

Il passe entre les rangs et vers la fin du cours, précise qu'une vapeur argentée est censée s'élever de leur chaudron.

"Miss Granger ! Comment pouvez-vous être aussi maladroite aujourd'hui ! Ne vous a-t-on point appris que les racines de Mandragore doivent être réduites dans une poudre aussi fine que du talc, et non point ressembler à des grains de poivre ? Désirez-vous faire exploser la classe et envoyer toutes les personnes présentes _ad patres_ ? fustige l'homme sur un ton si cinglant qu'Hermione a du mal à ravaler les larmes de honte qui apparaissent dans le coin de ses yeux. Je vous rappelle que vous avez des examens importants à la fin de l'année, et qu'obtenir un mauvais score en Potions peut vous faire échouer aux B.U.S.E., le Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire, ce qui entraînera par là-même un redoublement en cinquième année.

Pour ajouter à sa douleur physique et à son humiliation, les ricanements de Malfoy et de ses camarades Serpentard résonnent dans le cachot. La gorge d'Hermione se serre et ses yeux brûlent. Ses lèvres tremblotent alors qu'elle se fait violence pour ne point pleurer.

L'attitude brutale et injuste de Snape exaspère Ron qui ne peut contenir sa colère :

\- Vous ne voyez pas qu'elle souffre à cause de ce que lui a fait subir le professeur Ombrage lors de sa dernière retenue ? explose-t-il en s'adressant au Maître des Potions.

L'intéressée baisse son visage rouge de honte. Pourquoi Ron ne peut-il tenir sa langue ? Comme elle déteste être le centre des attentions !

Le professeur regarde d'un air mauvais Weasley puis observe les mains de sa pupille enveloppées par des gants de protection.

\- Miss Granger, c'est vous qui dirigerez votre camarade et lui qui coupera les ingrédients. Et vous resterez à la fin du cours, ordonne Snape sur un ton âpre après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Oui Monsieur, acquiesce Hermione qui abandonne avec soulagement son bol de bois et le pilon à Neville qui s'empresse de récupérer le matériel et se met aussitôt à l'œuvre.

\- Bien, reprenez tous votre travail au lieu de bâiller aux corneilles ! demande le Potionniste en s'adressant à toute la classe qui sursaute mais obéit sans tarder, reprenant la découpe, le pesage et surveillant l'ébullition de leur chaudron.

Quand les élèves sont sortis et que Severus reste seul avec la jeune fille, il lui fait signe de s'approcher. Elle s'exécute et se place devant lui, près de son bureau.

"Montrez-moi votre main, je vous prie," exige-t-il de sa voix soyeuse.

Hermione hésite puis finit par retirer en grimaçant son gant en peau de dragon. Elle baisse les yeux tandis que son tuteur prend avec une grande douceur sa main droite dans la sienne afin voir ce qui la fait souffrir.

La peau du sorcier est chaude, douce et agréable. Un picotement délicieux parcourt la sorcière. Les arômes boisés, de cuir et de parchemin ajoutent au trouble qui s'empare d'elle chaque fois qu'il est près d'elle, qu'il la touche. Les battements de son cœur changent de rythme et s'accélèrent.

Ce que découvre Severus le révulse. Ecrite en lettres de sang, s'étale sur le dessus de sa main la phrase : _Je ne dois pas faire preuve d'insolence_. La chair est boursoufflée, purulente par endroit.

Une bouffée de haine, dirigée vers Dolores Ombrage, envahit soudainement le sorcier.

"Elle vous a donné une plume enchantée qu'elle vous a obligé à utiliser pour écrire ces... paroles, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquiert-il en contenant la colère qui flambe sous sa peau. Il connaît fort bien ce genre d'objet maléfique.

 _Une plume ensorcelée qui puise le sang de la main qui écrit comme encre, et qui scalpe les mots dans la main, provoquant une cicatrice à vif. Et si la torture est renouvelée régulièrement, les cicatrices sont de plus en plus nettes et profondes_ , songe-t-il avec une rage contenue.

\- Oui Monsieur.

\- Vous êtes allée voir Madame Pomfresh ? s'informe-t-il encore.

\- Oui Monsieur. Mais la pommade qu'elle m'a appliqué ne m'a guère soulagée.

 _Evidemment, la Magie Noire ne se soigne pas aussi aisément qu'une simple plaie ou brûlure._

\- Veuillez patienter quelques instants, je vais vous fournir une lotion qui apaisera votre douleur et effacera partiellement ces marques infâmantes.

\- Mais Monsieur, j'ai cours d'Arithmancie, je vais être en retard et...

\- Je vous ferai un mot d'excuse Miss Granger, soigner votre main est plus important, affirme l'homme sur un ton sans appel. Attendez-moi ici, je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps.

Il disparait dans son laboratoire et en revient cinq minutes plus tard, un flacon au liquide bleuté à la main.

Pourquoi vous a-t-elle infligé cette punition ? s'informe-t-il alors qu'il applique avec douceur le liquide sur les lettres infectés. Sa voix est comme un grondement de soie qui envoie des frissons chaque fibre de son corps.

\- j'ai contesté la théorie de Monsieur Eskivdur en ce qui concerne les Sorts de Défense maléfiques et... elle n'a point apprécié mon analyse...

\- Et quelle était-elle Miss Granger ? demande-t-il en réprimant la rage qu'il ressent en devinant la souffrance éprouvée par la jeune fille à chaque application de l'onguent.

\- Je... Je pense que les maléfices sont utiles lorsque l'on se retrouve dans une situation de danger immédiat, répond-elle en réprimant difficilement un rictus mais le sursaut de sa main dans celle de son tuteur en dit long sur la douleur qu'elle éprouve.

Elle profite de ce rapprochement physique inespéré pour étudier son visage tout à loisir. _Il est fascinant_ , se pense-t-elle, en jetant un regard curieux du coin de son œil. Ses cheveux sont longs, d'un noir brillant et soyeux, et ses longs cils noirs comme la suie balaient ses pommettes finement ciselées. Ses yeux sont d'un bleu noir et sombre tel un ciel de minuit, ses traits angulaires semblent sculptés dans le granit. Ses origines aristocratiques transparaissent dans chacune des lignes de son visage. Même son nez busqué et la cicatrice qui barre sa joue ajoutent à son charme. Il y a un je-ne-sais-quoi en lui qu'elle trouve irrésistible, qui l'attire et lui fait perdre ses moyens. Mais en a-t-il seulement conscience ? Comment réagirait-il s'il connaissait ses pensées ? En serait-il offusqué ?

Les pensées du sorcier suivent un autre chemin. Révolté par le comportement cruel du Crapaud, Severus s'imagine la torturer à petit feu, ô, non pas la tourmenter en utilisant la magie, non, mais en employant des méthodes moldues, elle qui hait tant cette communauté ! Il lui crèverait ses yeux globuleux, la ferait bouillir, l'écartèlerait, la lapiderait, lui arracherait les ongles un par un, lui insèrerait les pieds dans un brodequin, l'écartèlerait, la dépècerait...

Mais cela lui est malheureusement impossible. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprenait qu'il venge sa pupille, il ne comprendrait pas certainement son attitude alors qu'il est censé détester les Nés-Moldus et avoir été contraint par Dumbledore à la prendre sous son aile. Non, sa vengeance doit être plus insidieuse, plus subtile... Personne ne devra savoir, encore moins le Directeur qui désapprouve toute forme de violence. Elle aura droit à une humiliation publique...

\- Vous avez raison, cet Eskivdur est un auteur qui, si l'on appliquait ses préceptes, conduirait à la disparition de nombreux Sortilèges et beaucoup de membres de notre Communauté seraient à la merci de sorciers peu scrupuleux, férus de Magie Noire.

\- Comme les Mangemorts ? lâche-t-elle abruptement, sans réaliser ce que peut être la portée de ses paroles jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque le voile de tristesse qui passe rapidement dans les iris charbon.

\- Oui, comme les Mangemorts", répète-t-il sur un ton désabusé qui est comme un coup de poignard dans le ventre de la jeune fille et lui provoque une douleur bien plus intolérable que celle qui enflammait sa main quelques secondes auparavant.

 _Oh ! Comment ai-je pu poser cette stupide question ! Maintenant il croit que j'éprouve du mépris à son encontre parce qu'il est Mangemort..._

Désemparée, Hermione ne sait que répondre pour rattraper sa bévue. Le visage du sorcier redevient instantanément ce masque de pierre qu'elle abhorre tant.

 _Je l'ai blessé..._

Il se redresse dans une posture rigide et sa voix est froide quand il lui déclare en rebouchant le flacon :

"Il est temps que vous vous rendiez dans la classe de Madame Vector. Appliquez cette lotion trois fois par jour, elle atténuera la douleur et les marques finiront par disparaître sans laisser de cicatrice. Ne cherchez pas à provoquer Madame Ombrage, Miss Granger. Elle n'attend qu'une occasion pour vous faire renvoyer de Poudlard, alors, avec vos amis, évitez de lui donner des munitions pour qu'elle puisse tirer sur vous, la prévient-il encore.

Tout en parlant, il remplit un parchemin qu'il lui remet ainsi que la bouteille, mais ses obsidiennes sont focalisées sur une étiquette qu'il remplit avec un soin particulier.

\- Merci Monsieur", déclare-t-elle en récupérant les objets et elle remarque combien il prend soin à ne point la toucher, ce qui la blesse, même si elle comprend son irritation. Ses grands yeux ambrés cherchent à croiser le regard nuit noire mais l'homme s'obstine à contempler fixement le rectangle de papier.

Tout ce qu'elle sait de l'homme repose sur un voile brumeux empli de secrets dont elle ne sait quasiment rien et l'intrigue d'autant plus. Il s'est replié sur lui-même et elle doit avouer sa défaite. Il refusera d'écouter ses excuses.

Elle prend son sac et sort de la classe sans se retourner. Le cliquetis de ses talons résonne sur le sol inégal jusqu'à ce que la lourde porte soit refermée. Resté seul, Severus prend sa tête entre ses mains et soupire.

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

7 octobre 1802

 _Chère Liz,_

 _Avec tous les chamboulements dus à la présence de Madame Ombrage, mon anniversaire est passé inaperçu, si ce n'est un courrier que j'ai reçu de Monsieur Lupin dans lequel il me souhaite beaucoup de belles choses pour mes seize ans. j'ai tellement de mal à croire que dans moins d'un an je serai majeure et libre d'utiliser la magie, libre de mes choix et libre de toute tutelle ! Non, je ne puis imaginer que je ne serai plus la pupille de Monsieur Snape, que je ne me rendrai plus au Manoir. Mon cœur s'emplit d'une profonde tristesse. Et Winky ? Serai-je autorisée à le revoir ? Oh Merlin, je préfère ne point y songer..._

 _Madame Ombrage donne des cours purement théoriques, sans aucune application pratique, et j'ai la très nette impression, ainsi que mes camarades, que nous perdons notre temps. Lorsque Harry a tenté une nouvelle fois de révéler le retour de Voldemort durant un cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal, la professeure l'a mis en retenue une fois encore pour la semaine. Elle continue de lui administrer la même punition : écrire des lignes avec cette maudite plume qui lui laisse une cicatrice de plus en plus visible. Je lui ai donné la lotion préparée par mon tuteur afin qu'il guérisse. Si seulement il était capable de tenir sa langue et de faire profil bas !_

 _Un événement curieux a eu lieu dans la Grande Salle alors que nous déjeunions. Tandis que nous entamions le repas, un courant d'air d'une violence inouïe a traversé la pièce pour se diriger droit sur la table du personnel et Madame Ombrage, qui était placée sur son chemin, l'a subi de plein fouet et... la perruque posée sur sa tête s'est envolée et a disparu soudainement. Après quelques secondes d'un silence de cathédrale, ce fut un véritable remue-ménage qui s'est répandu dans la salle et a enflé de manière exponentielle de table en table._

 _Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête et Peeves se sont fait une joie de répandre la nouvelle en hurlant : "Le Crapaud Rose est chauve !" Je puis t'assurer que toutes les personnes présentes ont éclaté de rire et que moi-même j'en ai presque pleuré. Si tu avais pu la voir : dans sa sempiternelle robe rose à volants, son crâne aussi lisse et rond qu'une boule de bilboquet ! Elle est restée pétrifiée plusieurs secondes avant de s'enfuir sans demander son reste, mais sa fureur et son humiliation étaient palpables. Personne ne s'est levé pour lui offrir son aide._

 _J'ai regardé vers la table du personnel pour observer les réactions des professeurs, et je n'ai pas été déçue, loin s'en faut : tous riaient franchement ou cachaient leur sourire derrière leur serviette, même le Directeur et Madame McGonagall. Le seul qui ne riait pas - mais sait-il seulement rire ? - était mon tuteur, mais j'ai remarqué une lueur étrange dans son regard et il a bu une gorgée de son verre de vin comme s'il portait un toast à la mésaventure de Madame Ombrage._

 _Percy, le frère de Ron qui travaille pour le Ministère, lui a écrit pour lui conseiller de soutenir Ombrage et de s'éloigner de Harry. Bien entendu, la réponse de Ron fut de déchirer la lettre. Sirius Black est venu parler à Harry dans la cheminée de Gryffondor et lui a expliqué que le Ministère a peur que Dumbledore n'entraîne les élèves pour en faire son armée._

 _Dolores Ombrage est d'une sévérité extrême mais aussi d'une cruauté sans réserve envers les élèves, surtout ceux de notre Maison : elle ne se contente pas de nous imposer une discipline de fer, mais elle applique des méthodes ultra-répressives et d'un autre âge. Elle a instauré une milice privée qui agit sans tenir compte du règlement en vigueur renforce son pouvoir de façon illégale, et à laquelle appartient nombre d'élèves de Serpentard. Elle n'hésite pas à remettre en usage les châtiments corporels, au grand bonheur de Monsieur Rusard, instaurant une véritable dictature moyenâgeuse à Poudlard. Elle a même giflé Harry et l'a menacé d'utiliser le Sortilège Doloris sur lui !_

 _A notre grande horreur, elle a été nommée Grande Inquisitrice par le Ministre de la Magie, et tous les pouvoirs lui ont été conférés pour remédier au soi-disant laisser-aller et à la baisse de niveau à l'école Poudlard. Elle ne cesse de promulguer des décrets qui interdisent de former des groupes, de distribuer des tracts... Elle pratique même des inspections dans les classes pour évaluer les professeurs, certainement afin de trouver un prétexte quelconque pour renvoyer ceux qui sont proches de Dumbledore._

 _L'on m'a rapporté qu'elle a été odieuse avec Madame Trelawney, au point de la faire pleurer. Même si je ne suis point férue du cours de Divination, je n'apprécie guère que l'on fasse souffrir qui que ce soit sur des prétextes fallacieux. Quant à Madame McGonagall, cette dernière l'a accueillie avec une telle froideur dans sa classe que cela nous a énormément divertis._

 _Je me demande ce qu'il en sera lorsqu'elle se présentera dans la classe de mon tuteur..._

.

Les cachots sont un lieu parfait pour Severus même si contrairement à la croyance estudiantine, il n'apprécie guère le froid et l'obscurité et préfère ordinairement la lumière et la chaleur. Mais pour la conservation de la plupart des ingrédients et surtout des potions, la profondeur de l'endroit fournit les conditions adéquates. Bien droit au milieu de la pièce, il ne ressent apparemment aucune fatigue à rester debout toute la journée. Il continue à effrayer silencieusement ses élèves seulement en s'approchant d'eux, tout en surveillant le bon déroulement de la leçon. Un rictus cynique ourle ses lèvres. Il a déjà en tête un certain nombre d'appréciations qu'il se fera un plaisir d'inscrire dès le soir dans les essais de certaines de ses victimes.

La porte du cachot s'ouvre sur la silhouette enveloppée de Madame Ombrage, une plume et un carnet à la main. Sa tête fait un mouvement circulaire avant que son regard ne se pose sur le tableau noir où est inscrit le titre : Potion de Force.

"Bonjour Monsieur Snape, commence-t-elle sur un ton sirupeux. Vous avez bien reçu mon billet concernant votre inspection ?

\- En effet, répond l'intéressé d'une voix traînante en agitant sa baguette pour faire apparaître la liste des ingrédients et les instructions sur le tableau.

\- Je ne vous dérangerai pas longtemps, poursuit-elle en déambulant dans la classe sans cesser de prendre des notes et exhalant un lourd parfum sucré et entêtant qui fait presque venir la bile dans la gorge du Maître des Potions dont le système olfactif est violemment agressé. Il semble que vous soyez en avance sur le programme," ajoute-t-elle en lisant les notes inscrites sur le cahier de Pansy Parkinson.

Le sorcier ne daigne pas répondre.

"Au départ, vous avez postulé pour le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, est-ce correct ? s'enquiert-elle toujours sur le même ton.

\- C'est exact, reconnaît Severus d'une voix basse.

[Mais sans succès ?

Snape pince les lèvres.

\- De toute évidence.

Le professeur Ombrage griffonne sur son bloc-notes.

\- Et depuis que vous êtes entré dans cette école, vous avez régulièrement renouvelé votre candidature à ce poste, je crois ?

\- Oui, répond Snape en remuant à peine les lèvres.

Il a l'air furieux.] Hermione, qui s'active non loin de son tuteur, peut ressentir les vibrations négatives qui se dégagent du sorcier.

[- Avez-vous une idée de la raison pour laquelle Monsieur Dumbledore vous a systématiquement refusé cette matière ? interroge Ombrage.

\- Je vous suggère de lui poser la question vous-même, réplique Snape d'une voix hachée.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas, assure le professeur Ombrage avec un aimable sourire ]* ce qui donne envie au Maître des Potions de lui tordre son cou de taureau de ses propres mains.

Elle sort en se dandinant, apparemment totalement inconsciente de la tempête meurtrière qui s'agite dans le crâne du sorcier.

.

27 octobre 1802

Chère Liz,

 _Etant donné que nous perdons notre temps avec les cours dispensés par Ombrage, j'ai proposé à Harry que nous constituions une organisation secrète, appelée l'Armée de Dumbledore (AD) et que ce soit lui qui donne des cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il a accepté et nous avons réussi à recruter vingt-sept membres, ce qui est fantastique ! Grâce à l'aide de Dobby, notre groupe peut bénéficier d'une pièce du Château : la Salle sur Demande, qui nous fournit l'espace et le matériel dont nous avons besoin pour nous entraîner. Elle est située au septième étage, et pour l'ouvrir, il suffit de passer devant trois fois en pensant à ce dont on a réellement besoin et la porte apparaît !_

 _Avec Harry, nous enseignons à nos camarades tous les Sorts que nous maîtrisons, et les progrès des uns et des autres sont considérables, c'est merveilleux ! Même Neville parvient à maîtriser la plupart des Sortilèges._

 _J'ai eu l'idée de créer des faux Gallions afin que nous soyons tous informés de la prochaine réunion de l'AD. En effet, sur ces fausses pièces, les chiffres de la tranche peuvent être changés et indiquent le jour et l'heure de la prochaine réunion. Lorsque Harry change les chiffres de son propre Gallion, les autres indiquent automatiquement les mêmes chiffres car j'ai réussi à soumettre les pièces à un sortilège Protéiforme. Si la date est modifiée, la pièce chauffe et nous prévient._

 _Lors du match de Quidditch entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, ces derniers ont entonné une chanson écrite par Drago Malefoy, « Weasley est notre roi », qui insulte Ron - le nouveau gardien - et de ce fait l'a empêché de jouer à sa véritable valeur. Les Gryffondor l'ont malgré tout emporté, mais à la fin du match, Harry, Fred et George se sont jeté sur Malefoy. Pour les punir, Ombrage leur a interdit de rejouer au Quidditch, et ce à vie ! Les garçons sont effondrés._

 _Hagrid est revenu ! Nous sommes allés lui rendre visite avec Harry et Ron pour leur remonter le moral, et il nous a confié avoir mené une mission pour le compte de Dumbledore : essayer de rallier les Géants à la cause de ce dernier mais ils ont refusé... L'avenir s'annonce des plus sombres, et je ne peux me départir d'un sentiment de malaise en songeant aux mois qui se profilent, et l'entêtement du Ministère à refuser d'accepter que Voldemort est vivant._

 _Les vacances approchent et je ne sais si je dois me réjouir ou m'inquiéter de devoir me rendre au Square Grimmaurd : j'y retrouverai certainement mon tuteur mais également le parrain de Harry..._

Un frisson désagréable parcourt le dos d'Hermione en écrivant les derniers mots.

.

Severus revient d'un entretien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ses projets sur la vie de la Communauté Magique font froid dans le dos. Dans le nouveau Monde qu'il compte instaurer, les Moldus et Nés-Moldus seront... tout simplement éradiqués de la surface de la Terre ou serviront d'esclaves pour les sorciers. Sa conscience tourmentée ne lui laisse guère de repos.

Il est resté dans l'ombre des autres toute sa vie et sait pertinemment qu'il y a peu de chance qu'il survive à cette deuxième guerre et à vrai dire, cela lui importe peu. Il a perdu Lily puis Clarisse. Il porte malheur aux femmes qui ont su toucher son cœur desséché et aigri. Son rôle doit rester secret, connu seulement de l'Ordre seul puisque personne d'autre hormis ses membres - et encore - ne sait à qui va réellement sa loyauté. Sauf Dumbledore et peut-être sa pupille... _Hermione_... Il appuie son front contre la vitre fraîche de son salon en contemplant sans plaisir le paysage de Poudlard pourtant éblouissant sous un manteau de neige étincelante aux reflets rose pâle. Il se souvient avec une acuité vivace de la nuit où elle l'a retrouvé dans ses quartiers et a posé sa main délicate sur sa Marque des Ténèbres. La chaleur de sa peau sur la sienne, son regard innocent et admiratif le hantent jour et nuit et parviennent à balayer la réflexion qu'elle a lancée impulsivement sur les Mangemorts quand il a soigné sa blessure magique.

Comment la sauver des griffes du Mal ? Comment la sauver de lui-même ?

.

.

* Passage entre crochets extrait du Tome V "Harry Potter et L'Ordre du Phénix", chapitre 17 auquel j'ai seulement changé le temps des verbes conjugués. J'adore cet extrait ;)

Soyez prudents sur la consommation de spiritueux et autres produits chocolatés durant cette période de Fêtes ^^. Je vous souhaite un Joyeux Réveillon !

Etes-vous prêts pour un concerto de bombardon ?


	25. Chapter I Want You

**Notes** : Mille mercis chères lectrices et lecteurs pour vos nombreux commentaires sur le dernier chapitre !

Merci pour la motivation que vous m'apportez :)

Dolores Ombrage fait régner sur Poudlard une ère de terreur. Pour les vacances de Noël, Hermione doit retourner au Square Grimmaurd ce qui ne l'enchante guère...

Je vous souhaite une Belle et Heureuse Année 2018 !

 **Avertissement** : un lemon dans ce chapitre, si si ^^, alors que celles ou ceux qui n'apprécient pas, passent leur chemin ;) Excellente lecture !

.

 **Chapitre XXV - I Want You**

.

 **Il y a une leçon utile à tirer, c'est que chez la femme, la perte de la vertu est irréparable, que sa réputation est aussi fragile qu'elle est précieuse, et que nous ne saurions être trop en garde contre les représentants indignes de l'autre sexe** , _Orgueil et préjugés_ , Jane Austen

.

Arthur Weasley a été attaqué par Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort et est en convalescence chez Sirius Black. Hermione, en l'absence de Madame Weasley qui remplace son époux au sein de l'Ordre, est chargée de prendre soin de ce dernier.

"Lâchez-moi Monsieur Black ! ordonne Hermione à mi-voix car elle ne tient guère à ce que le repos du malade soit troublé par des éclats de voix.

\- Allons chaton, appelez-moi Sirius, nous nous connaissons suffisamment à présent, n'est-il pas ? exige le sorcier d'une voix rauque en tenant fermement la jeune fille entre ses bras.

\- Non, laissez-moi partir, je vous en conjure ! implore-t-elle encore.

\- Je vous relâcherai lorsque ces douces lèvres prononceront mon prénom, chaton, susurre-t-il contre sa joue. Allons, faites un effort, ce n'est pas si difficile, n'est-ce pas ? ajoute-t-il sur un ton suffisant.

\- Je dois m'occuper de Monsieur Weasley. N'avez-vous donc aucune pitié pour cet homme qui éprouve encore de grandes souffrances ? s'insurge-t-elle.

Hermione voudrait se dégager et prendre sa baguette pour lancer un Sort Cuisant sur le sorcier trop entreprenant mais ce dernier a profité que ses mains tenaient un plateau empli d'un bol de soupe et de potions de Guérison pour l'agresser dès sa sortie de la cuisine.

\- Miss Granger vous demande de la laisser, Sirius. Obtempérez immédiatement ou je serai forcé de vous stupéfixier, ordonne une voix lasse mais ferme, la baguette du sorcier pointée en direction de Black.

\- Allons Remus, vous voyez bien que je ne lui fais aucun mal. Je souhaite seulement qu'elle m'appelle par mon prénom. Ce n'est pas trop demander, il me semble ? rétorque sur un ton narquois l'interpellé en découvrant son ami dans l'entrée.

\- Oh Remus ! Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir ! s'exclame Hermione, profondément soulagée que son ex-professeur de DCFM intervienne en pareil moment délicat.

\- Je trouve vos manières déplaisantes mon ami. Sont-ce les années passées à Azkaban qui vous ont fait perdre toute galanterie et tout savoir-vivre ? déclare le loup-garou en s'avançant tout en s'adressant à son ami qui desserre alors son étreinte, et son visage perd toute la bonhommie qu'il affichait peu auparavant.

\- Décidément mon cher ami, vous êtes toujours le rabat-joie que vous étiez lors du temps des Maraudeurs. Vous n'avez jamais manifesté un grand enthousiasme lors de nos facéties, et cela n'a point changé aujourd'hui...

\- J'étais un spectateur silencieux et je m'en veux à présent de n'avoir point tenté de vous empêcher de commettre nombre d'exactions, James, Peter et vous, en particulier à l'encontre de...

\- Servilus ? le coupe son interlocuteur. Vous n'avez certes pas participé à son harcèlement, mais vous ne l'avez guère plus défendu, et je pense qu'il ne vous apprécie pas plus que ma personne... affirme-t-il encore.

 _Servilus ? Est-ce ainsi que les Maraudeurs surnommaient mon tuteur ? Quel surnom dégradant ! Pourquoi existait-il une telle haine entre eux ?_ s'interroge Hermione.

\- Brisons-là, voulez-vous ? Je ne doute aucunement que Miss Granger préfèrerait poursuivre son chemin et vaquer à ses occupations, déclare Remus. sur un ton très calme.

\- Merci Monsieur, je dois me consacrer à Monsieur Weasley dont l'état nécessite une surveillance de tous les instants, en l'absence de son épouse.

\- Je vous en prie Hermione, nous vous laissons, n'est-ce pas Sirius ?" s'enquiert d'une voix pressante l'ex-professeur de DCFM à l'adresse de son ami.

Ce dernier contient à grand peine son agacement mais s'exécute et s'écarte. La jeune fille s'élance aussitôt vers la chambre du convalescent, sous les regards appuyés des deux sorciers.

"Je vous conseille de la laisser tranquille, commence Lupin quand ils se retrouvent seuls.

\- Oh Remus ! Vous n'allez pas recommencer ! réplique vertement Sirius. La donzelle a plus de seize ans et, par ma foi, ses courbes sont celles d'une femme, non point d'une enfant, et elle dégage une sensualité à laquelle je ne suis point insensible.

\- Vous devez la respecter comme si elle appartenait à votre famille, insiste Lupin. Et puis, vous êtes un peu trop porté sur la consommation d'alcool, et cela nuit à votre caractère.

\- Je la trouve à mon goût, et je la courtiserai que cela vous plaise ou non mon ami, soutient le brun en haussant les épaules de manière désinvolte.

\- Contez-lui fleurette si cela vous chante, mais comportez-vous en gentleman, vos manières sont déplorables et elles ne vous conduiront qu'à vous faire haïr de la demoiselle, tente d'expliciter Remus. Hermione est une jeune fille qui a reçu une parfaite éducation, et qui ne cherche point la compagnie d'un butor. Elle a besoin d'un homme cultivé, qui puisse être à la hauteur de son esprit brillant, et ne vous en déplaise, je doute fort que vous soyez cet homme-là, achève-t-il un brin sarcastique.

\- Parce que vous pensez l'être ? ironise Sirius en ôtant un pli imaginaire de sa redingote.

La subite rougeur qui se développe sur le visage de Lupin en dit long sur ses pensées.

\- Ma cousine ne vous suffit point ? ajoute le sorcier brun sur un ton goguenard. Elle vous porte un intérêt auquel vous ne semblez point insensible..."

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée, suivi de celui de bottes sur le carrelage interrompt l'échange.

"Oh mon cher Snape, nous parlions à l'instant de votre délicieuse pupille, n'est-il pas vrai Remus ? distille Sirius en adressant un clin d'œil en direction de son ami dont la teinte du visage est à présent d'un joli rouge brique.

\- Miss Granger est trop jeune pour se faire courtiser, d'autant plus par des hommes tels que vous... deux... déclare Severus d'une voix qui semble flegmatique, mais un muscle tressaute sous sa joue gauche, comme le signe d'une fureur contenue.

\- Sacrebleu ! Elle est en âge de se marier, et je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne pourrions la courtiser, persiste Sirius en soutenant le regard meurtrier de Severus.

\- Au lieu de perdre notre temps en palabres stériles, nous sommes attendus pour la réunion qui a certainement commencé, au vu de l'heure, répond le Serpentard en désignant le sous-sol.

\- Bien, bien, rendons-nous y," condescend Black en esquissant une révérence moqueuse.

Mais Severus se dirige de son pas aristocratique déjà vers le lieu du rendez-vous, où les y attendent les autres membres de l'Ordre.

.

Pendant ce temps, avant de pénétrer dans la chambre des époux Weasley, Hermione inspire plusieurs fois très profondément afin de recouvrer son calme suite à l'agression de Sirius Black. Elle parvient à chasser la sensation de frayeur émotionnelle qu'elle vient de subir, et son visage affiche une apparente sérénité quand elle s'approche du lit où le père de Ron est alité. Son dos est soutenu par un grand coussin pour lui permettre d'être en position assise, sur les recommandations du Guérisseur de Sainte Mangouste. Il est très pâle, sa respiration est hachée, et un bandage recouvre la blessure infligée par Nagini. Il est à présent hors de danger mais doit recevoir des soins réguliers.

"Bonjour Monsieur Weasley, je vous apporte votre repas et les potions. C'est Monsieur Snape en personne qui les a élaborées, explique d'une voix douce Hermione.

\- Bon...jour... Miss... Gran...ger... coasse le sorcier en tentant un sourire qui s'apparente plus à un rictus.

\- N'essayez pas de parler Monsieur, cela vous épuise, répond la jeune fille en déposant le plateau sur la table d'appoint. Il vaut mieux que vous conserviez votre énergie pour vous alimenter, vous avez besoin de reprendre des forces."

Faisant preuve d'une grande patience, la sorcière alimente l'homme avec une cuillère, comme le ferait une mère avec son enfant en bas âge, essuyant la bouche quand le liquide déborde sur les commissures des lèvres, nullement rebutée par la tâche que d'aucuns considèreraient comme ingrate. Elle l'aide également à absorber le contenu des flacons.

Il faut administrer régulièrement au malade des Potions Régénératrices de Sang, car ses plaies saignent abondamment chaque fois que ses pansements sont changés, à cause du venin de Nagini qui retarde la coagulation du sang. La jeune fille prend son rôle très au sérieux. Elle n'est point effarouchée par les soins, et se découvre des aptitudes en Médicomagie, au contraire de ses deux amis et de Ginevra que les émanations des potions et la vue du sang rebutent.

Hermione sait que l'homme doit la vie à Harry. De par sa connexion mentale avec Voldemort, le jeune sorcier lui a raconté avoir assisté en rêve à l'attaque du sorcier par le serpent. Il en a aussitôt informé Monsieur Dumbledore qui lui-même a prévenu les Aurors afin de porter secours à la victime qui était chargée à ce moment-là pour le compte de l'Ordre de veiller sur la Prophétie dans le Département des Mystères. Le Directeur savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres tenterait de récupérer la Prophétie afin de l'entendre dans son intégralité, et a anticipé le vol qui fort heureusement a échoué.

Elle n'ose imaginer quelle aurait été sa réaction si à la place de Monsieur Weasley, ce serait son tuteur qui avait été attaqué par Nagini. Elle réprime un frisson désagréable qui traverse son corps et fait légèrement trembler ses mains. Elle secoue sa tête pour reprendre ses esprits et terminer ses obligations.

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

 _Sacrebleu ! Que sont ces hurlements au milieu de la nuit !_ s'agace Severus réveillé dans la nuit alors qu'il vient à peine de se coucher. _L'on dirait que c'est la voix... d'Hermione !_

Le sorcier est totalement éveillé la seconde qui suit de par sa fonction de double-espion. Il se saisit aussitôt de sa baguette, et allume les bougies de sa chambre, bien que partiellement éclairée par le feu qui brûle dans la cheminée. Il tend l'oreille : les cris de la jeune fille sont entrecoupés de sanglots et de pauses silencieuses avant de reprendre de plus belle. Il enfile sa robe de chambre et se précipite vers la chambre de sa pupille. Devant la porte il ressent les effets de la Magie Répulsive. Il commence par lancer un Sort de Silence afin de ne point éveiller tous les habitants de la demeure.

 _Au moins elle a écouté mes conseils_ , approuve l'homme en dirigeant sa baguette vers et en murmurant des incantations.

Les gestes gracieux de sa baguette défont minutieusement les Sorts complexes de Protection et quand il en a terminé, il pénètre dans la pièce en s'éclairant de sa baguette. Deux points ronds lumineux le contemplent fixement. Il comprend rapidement que ce sont les yeux fluorescents du chat qui lui renvoient la lumière de sa baguette, comme deux minuscules miroirs. Un miaulement mécontent confirme son hypothèse avant que les orbes fluorescents ne se referment et que le félin ne préfère ignorer l'importun en s'étirant et en se remettant en boule sur le coussin de la chaise. Severus ravive le feu mourant de l'âtre d'un simple coup de baguette.

Il découvre la sorcière sur son lit, la chemise de nuit relevée jusqu'aux genoux. Elle est en train de crier, de pleurer et montre tous les signes d'une agitation extrême.

"Non ! Non ! Je ne veux pas ! S'il vous plaît... s'il vous plaît... ne mourez pas... Ne me laiss..."

\- Miss Granger !" l'interpelle-t-il, mais elle ne semble aucunement l'entendre.

Il ne veut point l'effrayer par un réveil brutal, alors il s'approche du lit et touche le bras de la jeune fille dont le corps spasme avant de se décontracter. Elle est tellement en sueur que sa chemise de nuit en est quasiment transparente. Le sorcier commence à se retirer lorsque deux mains s'agrippent à sa robe de chambre et le contraignent à rester sur place. Le visage s'approche du sien. Ses grands yeux ambrés sont humides et le dévorent, comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

\- Monsieur," chuchote-t-elle avec ce qui semble être un fort soulagement.

Il sent son souffle chaud contre sa joue et il est incapable de réprimer le frisson qui descend le long de sa colonne vertébrale et qui fait se dresser tous les poils qui se trouvent sur son chemin, de sa nuque au creux de ses reins.

 _Elle possède un tel ascendant sur moi et elle n'en a aucune conscience_ , se rend compte le sorcier, complètement désarmé. _Le plus doux de ses murmures me met à genoux..._

"Oh Monsieur, c'est vous ? C'est bien vous ? sanglote-t-elle, mi-pleurant mi-riant en contemplant dans la semi-pénombre le visage de son tuteur, ses cheveux sombres ébouriffés, ce qui n'est point coutumier. Vous êtes vivant, je suis... tellement... heureuse !

\- Vous avez fait un cauchemar Miss Granger, tente-t-il d'expliquer en tentant de reprendre le contrôle de sa personne, et je suis venu car vous étiez aux prises avec les affres d'un mauvais rêve...

\- Je... je ne veux pas... dormir seule, l'implore-t-elle.

\- Il est temps de vous recoucher Miss Granger, ordonne-t-il d'une voix éraillée par l'émotion.

\- Non ! Ne me laissez pas seule ! J'ai eu si peur ! s'affole-t-elle. Vous étiez attaqué par le serpent de Vol..."

Il pose sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de prononcer le nom tant haï. Ils restent quelques instants dans la même position avant que Severus ne retire sa main avec douceur, mais Hermione la reprend et la conserve dans la sienne.

 _Elle est à moitié endormie et ne sait ce qu'elle fait..._

"Il vous attaquait... encore et encore... J'étais là et... je ne pouvais rien faire... reprend-elle en se serrant contre lui, et il ressent les tremblements qui agitent la jeune fille.

\- Vous vous trompez Miss Granger, c'est Monsieur Weasley qui a été attaqué, et non ma personne...

\- Si si ! Je jure sur la quatre fondateurs de Poudlard que c'était vous ! Il y avait du sang partout, et vous étiez en train de mourir ! Oh c'était tellement horrible !

\- Chuuuuttt... Tout va bien, je vous l'assure, il faut vous recoucher Miss Granger, " tente de la rassurer le sorcier.

Mais Hermione, toujours agrippée à l'homme tombe lourdement sur lui. La souplesse du matelas entraîne leur chute sur le lit, et Severus se retrouve couché, le corps souple d'Hermione sur le sien.

 _Oh Merlin ! Elle va sentir l'émoi physique qu'elle provoque en moi_ , s'inquiète-t-il en essayant de repousser la jeune fille qui n'a guère l'intention de le laisser agir à sa guise et le maintient fermement malgré sa force largement inférieure à celle du sorcier. Très aisément, il renverse les rôles et se retrouve au-dessus d'elle, en position dominante.

Il la contemple à loisir : ses courbes voluptueuses transparaissent et accentuent le violent désir qu'il a d'elle. Ses joues sont rouges, ses yeux le regardent avec une émotion qui s'apparente à du désir... N'est-ce point lui qui rêve à présent ?

Malgré lui, il se penche et enfouit son nez dans son cou pour inhaler le doux parfum de rose qui s'échappe des boucles indomptables. Sa voix de baryton gronde dans le coquillage de son oreille, et Hermione frémit tout contre lui.

A son tour il frissonne et sent ses genoux se dérober sous lui. Il ne se souvient plus du dernier contact physique qu'il a eu avec une femme : tout lui semble tellement loin maintenant qu'il est là, avec _elle_ , contre elle !

 _Par Salazar ! Elle sera ma mort !_

Sa main connaît une vie qui lui est propre, se soulève et s'approche du beau visage qui ne recule pas. le pouce du sorcier effleure puis touche légèrement la bouche, en traçant l'arc de sa lèvre inférieure qui tremblote sous son contact, aussi léger que celui d'une plume d'oie. Les narines de la jeune filles palpitent dans l'attente de quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Elle ne connaît rien aux choses de l'amour ou de la séduction. Les ouvrages de la bibliothèque de Poudlard ou du Manoir Prince ne contiennent point de ces œuvres sulfureuses - qui auraient pu lui fournir une expérience théorique - hormis l'une d'entre elle découverte par hasard cet été derrière la double rangée des livres interdits. Elle a pu y lire _Les liaisons dangereuses_ de Choderlos de Laclos, mais cette opposition du libertinage à la pruderie l'a laissée perplexe et elle n'a guère été plus informée sur les relations charnelles entre un homme et une femme.

Enhardi par la chaude réponse, Severus abaisse son visage, et sa langue glisse malgré lui sur les lèvres roses. Il y a tellement longtemps qu'il espère goûter sa bouche et le gémissement qu'elle pousse aiguise son désir qui enfle et balaie tout scrupule.

 _Oh Hermione, laisse-moi vénérer ton corps ! Laisse-moi t'aimer comme tu le mérites !_

Sa langue mendie l'autorisation de pénétrer dans le sanctuaire inviolé en passant avec lenteur sur les lèvres et quand elles s'écartent doucement pour lui laisser libre accès à la caverne brûlante, il s'insère sans brusquerie car il devine soudainement qu'il sera le premier à l'embrasser et cette certitude le remplit d'une joie féroce et possessive.

 _Elle est à moi, seulement la mienne... Elle est tellement innocente qu'elle ne sait que faire et ne bouge plus, en attente de mes directives_.

Tout le corps de la sorcière est parcouru de délicieux frissons. N'est-elle point en train de rêver que l'homme qui fait battre son cœur depuis des années l'embrasse comme s'il éprouvait une véritable attirance pour elle ? Son cauchemar se serait-il transformé en le plus doux des rêves ?

Le baiser se poursuit et dure, l'un et l'autre prenant un plaisir intense bien que différent. Le sorcier possède une longue expérience, et malgré ce, il n'a jamais ressenti pareil plaisir. L'ignorance d'Hermione attise son désir, et elle cherche à apprendre, car elle ne veut point qu'il soit désappointé par sa maladresse. Elle a toujours été une élève à la recherche de l'excellence, et ce premier baiser, elle le veut inoubliable, autant pour lui que pour elle.

Severus sourit intérieurement. Il hésite, par crainte de ce qu'il peut y lire - le dégoût, la peur - mais plonge son regard dans celui de sa Princesse de Gryffondor et n'est pas déçu par les émotions qu'il découvre : les ambres brillent de désir contenu.

 _Elle me veut ! Elle a envie de moi !_ exulte-t-il.

Sa langue trouve la sienne, l'aspire, s'enroule autour d'elle, quel goût succulent ! Tel qu'il se l'est toujours imaginé : la framboise sauvage, légèrement acidulée. Hermione répond avec toute l'ardeur de sa jeunesse et de sa passion pour cet homme qui lui fait perdre la raison et lui fait éprouver des sensations inconnues jusqu'alors.

Il commence à rouler son bassin contre les hanches de la jeune fille et son phallus raide et dur comme il ne l'a jamais été auparavant, malgré la barrière fragile de leurs vêtements, frotte contre ce petit bout de chair, centre de tous les plaisirs féminins. Inconsciemment, Hermione répond en remuant elle aussi son bassin dans un mouvement vieux comme le monde pour accentuer ce plaisir qu'elle ressent pour la première fois dans ses parties intimes et qui lui promet un bien plus grand, sans qu'elle sache exactement ce qu'il sera. Elle n'a jamais rien ressenti d'aussi intense, une pareille excitation qui la rend faible et désarmée entre les mains expertes de cet homme qui sait jouer de son corps avec une telle virtuosité.

Severus ne peut ignorer l'humidité brûlante qui croît contre son pénis et lui fait perdre la tête, comme un adolescent qui connaît ses premiers émois. Il sait qu'il ne va plus tenir très longtemps, mais il veut qu'elle éprouve son premier plaisir sexuel là, maintenant, avec lui, et lui seul avant le sien. Alors, pour accélérer la montée de son désir, sans cesser son mouvement de balancier, l'une de ses mains se pose sur un sein à travers le frêle rempart de tissu. _Ô il est si parfait !_ _Il s'ajuste parfaitement_... et ses doigts encerclent le mamelon corail qui durcit sous ses caresses insidieuses, puis il pince tendrement l'un des tétons impudents qui le nargue. Il retient difficilement un grognement de plaisir en sentant un nouvel afflux d'humidité contre son membre viril.

 _Elle apprécie mes caresses ! Oh oui, quelle délectation !_

Désirant savourer d'autres parties de son corps délicieux, il cesse d'embrasser la jeune fille qui halète, et il abaisse sa bouche affamée vers la poitrine juvénile dont les pointes saillissent sous le tissu. Il choisit le sein droit et donne un coup de langue paresseux sur la pointe turgescente. Il recommence une fois, deux fois, se délectant de la chaude réponse physique. Après de longues secondes de ce traitement sensuel, il décide de passer à la vitesse supérieure en embouchant le téton et en le suçant doucement, prenant un plaisir pervers à le sentir durcir de plus en plus, tandis qu'Hermione balbutie des mots sans suite en basculant sa tête horizontalement. Encouragé, il inflige le même traitement à son globe jumeau qui lui offre la même réponse charnelle.

Soudain, Hermione pousse un petit cri. Ses yeux se révulsent. Sa tête se renverse en arrière et ses doigts se contractent sur ses épaules jusqu'à y laisser la trace de ses ongles. L'odeur suave et sucrée de sa cyprine envahit l'atmosphère. Le sorcier sait qu'elle vient de connaître son premier orgasme, et ce entre ses mains. Un fort sentiment de fierté s'empare de lui et son bâton de chair se contracte violemment alors qu'il accentue les frottements contre la douce et moite intimité. Il ne peut plus contenir la ruée de son propre plaisir et de longs jets de semence brûlante sortent en saccades à l'intérieur de son vêtement de nuit.

"Hermione !" s'écrie-t-il en fermant à demi ses yeux.

Dans son état semi-comateux d'épuisement post-coïtal, la jeune fille sent son cœur qui bat dans un rythme endiablé, se serrer de bonheur. _Mon prénom ! Il a enfin dit mon prénom !_ Et elle ne l'a jamais trouvé plus beau que prononcé par cette voix aux inimitables inflexions de baryton.

Toux deux reprennent difficilement leur respiration, le corps de l'homme reposant sur celui de la sorcière. Leurs fronts se touchent et leurs souffles se mêlent. Hermione se sent enveloppée par la chaleur, la force et l'odeur boisée de l'homme qui lui confèrent un sentiment de bien-être et de sécurité. Pourtant, peu à peu, le corps de Severus se raidit. Il se met à prendre conscience de la portée de ses actes.

Ventrebleu ! Qu'a-t-il fait ? Qu'était-il à deux doigts de commettre ? Ravir la virginité de sa pupille ? Lui ôter comme un soudard le bien le plus précieux que possède une jeune fille vertueuse ? Un goût de cendre emplit sa bouche et lui donne la nausée. Un puissant sentiment de honte l'envahit. Comment a-t-il pu perdre le contrôle de ses émotions ? Il s'écarte du corps encore brûlant comme s'il venait d'être marqué au fer rouge. Il ne lui reste qu'une chose à faire.

Elle ne doit pas savoir ce qu'il a commis. Jamais.

"Monsieur ?" s'inquiète Hermione dont le regard vacille en sentant le changement d'attitude de son tuteur.

Le visage de ce dernier affiche un regret mêlé d'horreur.

"Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ?" ajoute-t-elle sur un ton désemparé en mordillant ses douces lèvres gonflées par ses baisers.

 _Oh la douce innocente ! Comment ai-je pu profiter de son inexpérience et surtout de son état de faiblesse ?_

Incapable de lui répondre, il s'empare de sa baguette, la pointe aussitôt vers la jeune fille qui n'a pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passe et, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, jette un _Oubliettes_. Le visage féminin se modifie instantanément : le regard devient plus lointain et ses traits révèlent une expression d'indifférence rêveuse. Il l'allonge et recouvre le corps avec le drap et la courtepointe. Il dépose un baiser léger sur son front.

"Pardonnez-moi Hermione," chuchote-t-il avant de se relever.

Il sort en prenant garde de remettre les Sorts de Protection sur la porte et commence à s'éloigner lorsqu'il tombe sur l'elfe de la maison.

"Le Sang-Mêlé couche avec la Sang-de-Bourbe, ricane d'une voix dégoûtée Kreattur qui déambule sur le pallier en traînant ses longs pieds verdâtres. Pauvre Maîtresse, si elle savait ce qui se passe sous son toit...

\- Taisez-vous, elfe de malheur !" murmure le Maître des Potions en dirigeant sa baguette vers la créature pour l'obliger à rester coite.

Pour la deuxième fois de la nuit, le sorcier lance le Sortilège d'Amnésie. Nul ne doit connaître son forfait.

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

9 mars 1803

 _Chère Liz,_

 _Depuis le retour des vacances à Poudlard, Madame Ombrage fait régner sur l'Ecole une véritable tyrannie. Il devient de plus en plus difficile pour nous, les membres de l'AD, de nous retrouver pour nos entraînements (qui pourtant s'avèrent réellement efficaces). La Milice qu'elle a créée ne cesse d'épier nos moindres faits et gestes. Ombrage a fini par renvoyer Madame Trelawney, mais Dumbledore a insisté pour qu'elle continue à habiter à Poudlard et a nommé le centaure Firenze pour la remplacer en Divination._

 _Harry m'a avoué avoir éprouvé plusieurs fois le désir violent d'attaquer Monsieur Dumbledore. Ce dernier, craignant que Voldemort ne parvienne à le manipuler au travers de leur connexion, lui avait informé durant les vacances de Noël que mon tuteur, dès la rentrée, serait chargé de lui enseigner l'Occlumancie : une discipline magique consistant à bloquer son esprit contre toute tentative de pénétration extérieure._

 _Ce qui explique que le Directeur, qui a deviné l'intrusion de l'esprit de Voldemort dans celui de Harry, est préféré rester éloigné de lui depuis plusieurs semaines, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable de contrer le Mage Noir, grâce à l'enseignement de Monsieur Snape._

 _Malheureusement, les leçons ne se déroulent guère favorablement. Les deux sorciers se détestent tellement que rien de bien profitable ne ressort de leurs séances. Mon tuteur, qui est sans nul doute un grand legilimens, essaie de pénétrer dans les pensées de Harry qui doit parvenir à bloquer les attaques, mais apparemment le manque de patience du premier et l'impulsivité du second freinent les progrès._

 _Harry ne cesse de faire de nombreux rêves sur le Département des Mystères, et cela l'inquiète. Il ne fait toujours pas confiance à mon tuteur. Il sait d'expérience qu'il lui faut éviter de le regarder en face, mais ce dernier, en cours de Potions, le nargue juste assez pour que Harry se détourne de son travail afin de le fixer et d'utiliser la Légilimancie sur lui pour le mettre à l'épreuve._

 _Une évasion massive a eu lieu à Azkaban : dix Mangemorts se sont enfuis, et malgré ce, le Ministre de la Magie continue à nier la présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Rita Skeeter a interviewé Harry afin qu'il puisse dire la vérité sur ce qu'il sait sur le retour de Voldemort, et l'entretien a été publié dans le Chicaneur, le journal dirigé par le père de Luna Lovegood, une élève fantasque de Serdaigle de quatrième année et qui fait partie de l'AD._

 _Mon tuteur m'évite. C'est flagrant. J'ignore quelle en est la raison, mais depuis mon séjour au Square Grimmaurd, il ne m'adresse plus la parole. Même lorsque j'essaie de lui parler, il se détourne de moi et prétexte un travail urgent. J'ai surpris plus d'une fois son regard posé sur moi, et je ne suis pas sûre de ce que j'y ai lu : le dégoût, la honte, le remords ? Qu'ai-je fait pour qu'il éprouve pareils sentiments négatifs à mon encontre ? Me suis-je mal comportée ? Je ne vois pourtant pas ce qui a pu le rebuter en moi, hormis les attentions indésirables du parrain de Harry, que j'ai pourtant évitées et repoussées de mon mieux..._

 _J'ai hâte que cette année se termine, je ne supporte plus cette atmosphère pesante et la froideur de mon tuteur._

.

Severus est excédé. Le Crapaud Rose ne cesse de lui tourner autour, et invente n'importe quel prétexte pour le retrouver : un besoin urgent de Véritaserum, une potion pour la migraine, un renseignement sur tel élève, une convocation pour l'une de ses innombrables réunions... de préférence quand il est seul dans son bureau ou sa classe. Descendre dans les cachots ne semble guère lui répugner et il prend un malin plaisir à faire descendre la température pour la voir claquer des dents. Elle ose même s'asseoir même à ses côtés lors des repas pris à la Grande Salle, et il brûle d'empoisonner son jus de citrouille ou son thé trop sucré. Le parfum dont elle s'asperge l'écœure et il a pris en horreur la couleur rose qu'il a bannie de son environnement, même dans l'élaboration de ses potions.

Il s'est aperçu que ses collègues s'amusaient à jeter des Sortilèges pour agacer Ombrage : les escaliers qui se détournent pour l'emmener dans la direction opposée, le bonbon qui lui fait pousser des furoncles, les plats qui prennent un goût infect... Sans compter les jumeaux Weasley qui ne sont pas en reste avec leur esprit facétieux et leurs blagues tonitruantes, tels les pétards qui explosent à son passage et la recouvrent d'une peinture vert pomme.

Même les fantômes mettent leur grain de sel et ne cessent de hurler "Ombrage est chauve !" à chacune de leur rencontre avec la Grande Inquisitrice et ce en présence des élèves, bien entendu.

Mais le plus dur, c'est de devoir éviter Hermione. Il voit la tristesse et l'incompréhension au fond de ses yeux ambrés. Mais c'est trop difficile pour lui de rester en sa présence, de lui parler. Il a la très nette impression que la marque de son infamie est gravée en lettres de feu sur son visage. Il ne peut lui dire qu'il lui a presque volé son innocence alors qu'elle se trouvait dans un état d'impuissance, à moitié endormie. Qu'il a profité de son manque de pleine conscience pour l'embrasser, la toucher, l'emmener à l'extase...

Son visage emporté par le plaisir le tourmente jour et nuit, son parfum le poursuit, et l'a imprégné de son empreinte olfactive : il sait immédiatement quand elle a occupé un espace, il le sent. Cela le tue à petit feu. Il doit l'oublier. Plus que quelques mois et elle sera majeure. Elle sera délivrée de sa tutelle. Pour toujours.

Et cette évidence, au lieu de le soulager, provoque en lui une sensation d'étouffement.

.

.

Je suis tellement heureuse de votre fidélité sans faille ! Grâce à vous la Nouvelle Année démarre superbement !

.

Etes-vous prêts à écouter le thereminvox ?


	26. Chapter Une Proposition Surprenante

**Notes** : encore merci pour votre fidélité et vos encouragements via les commentaires qui contribuent à ma motivation

ainsi qu'aux personnes qui suivent et/ou mettent cette histoire dans leurs favoris !

Bienvenue aux nouvelles lectrices : Fanfan, Isa et Lilarose12 (vos reviews m'ont émue) et excellente lecture à tous !

Pour les personnes ayant été choquées de l'Oubliettes lancé par Severus sur Hermione, comme expliqué à certaines d'entre vous, si le sorcier a agi ainsi c'est qu'il se fait horreur. En effet, il pense avoir abusé d'une situation dans laquelle Hermione n'était pas tout à fait elle-même, et de par son statut de tuteur il a des devoirs envers elle, et lui faire l'amour n'en fait certainement pas partie... N'oublions pas que nous sommes en 1803, les mœurs étaient différentes... Severus est un être tourmenté ^^ sinon ce serait trop simple, n'est-ce pas ?

.

 **Chapitre XXVI - Une Proposition Surprenante**

.

 **La seule chose qui pût lui apporter un peu de consolation, lui faire retrouver un peu de fermeté, c'était la résolution qu'elle formait de changer de conduite et l'espérance que, malgré la perspective d'hivers désormais moins amusants, elle serait plus raisonnable, grâce à la connaissance intime qu'elle venait d'acquérir d'elle-même, et qu'aucune de ses actions ne lui laisserait les regrets poignants qui la rendaient actuellement si malheureuse** , _Emma_ , Jane Austen

.

Le 30 mai 1803

 _Chère Liz,_

 _Les nouvelles sont affreuses !_

 _Nous avons été trahis par Marietta Edgecombe, la meilleure amie de Cho Chang (courtisée par Harry) et Madame Ombrage a pu ainsi nous surprendre durant l'une des réunions de l'AD, alors qu'avec Harry nous apprenions à nos camarades à lancer un Patronus. Ombrage a tenté de prendre des mesures contre nous, mais nous avons été sauvés par Dumbledore qui a affirmé être le seul responsable dans cette affaire. Des membres du Ministère sont alors venus l'arrêter et le Directeur a été obligé de prendre la fuite et depuis lors, nul ne sait où il se cache. Malheureusement, cette horrible femme a été nommée Directrice de l'Ecole et ne cesse de promulguer des décrets tous aussi drastiques et intolérants les uns que les autres._

 _Comme j'avais enchanté les parchemins signés par les membres de l'AD, Marietta, cette traîtresse, s'est retrouvée avec une éruption de pustules formant le mot "Cafard" sur le visage. Depuis elle s'est réfugiée à l'infirmerie et n'ose en sortir. Harry a coupé les ponts avec Cho qui continue de prendre la défense de son amie._

 _Lors d'un cours d'Occlumancie, alors que mon tuteur s'est absenté pour aider Ombrage à lutter contre des feux d'artifices lancés par Fred et George, Harry m'a avoué en avoir profité pour s'immiscer dans la Pensine de Snape. Il a ainsi assisté à une scène où mon tuteur, qui était adolescent, se faisait ridiculiser de manière ignoble par James Potter et Sirius Black, ce qui expliquerait cette excessive animosité qui existe entre eux. Quand mon tuteur a découvert Harry dans sa Pensine, il est entré dans une rage folle et l'a expulsé manu militari de son bureau. Il a également refusé de continuer à lui enseigner l'Occlumancie._

 _Il y a quelques jours, tandis que Harry essayait de discuter avec son parrain et Remus Lupin de son père via la cheminée, Ombrage a attrapé Fred et George - qui menaient une diversion - et s'apprêtait à les punir sévèrement. Ils ont alors préféré s'enfuir, en quittant Poudlard définitivement, et ce dans une belle cacophonie, et en ont profité pour faire de la publicité pour leur nouveau magasin de farces et attrapes. Ce fut un tel succès ! Même les professeurs semblaient apprécier leurs facéties..._

 _Lors du dernier match de Quidditch de l'année, Hagrid nous a emmenés, Harry et moi, dans la Forêt Interdite. Il nous a présenté son demi-frère, Graup, un géant qu'il a ramené de sa mission et qui fut la cause de son retard en début d'année et de toutes ses blessures. Hagrid nous a demandé de nous occuper de Graup si jamais il était renvoyé de Poudlard, ce que nous avons accepté. Quand nous sommes revenus au Château, nous avons appris avec stupéfaction que Ron a joué merveilleusement bien et que grâce à lui, Gryffondor a gagné la coupe de Quidditch ! Enfin une bonne nouvelle !_

 _J'ai reçu ce jour un billet de ma Directrice de Maison qui me convoque dans son bureau à vingt-et-une heures dix précisément et qui me demande de n'en parler à qui que ce soit. Le ton est tellement pressant que cela me procure une vive inquiétude, et j'ai hâte de connaître la raison de cette entrevue à une heure aussi tardive..._

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

Hermione frappe à la porte du Bureau dictatorial de la Maison Gryffondor. Elle pénètre dans la vaste pièce à pas prudents.

"Entrez Miss Granger, je vous remercie de nous avoir rejoints, l'accueille d'une voix affable Minerva McGonagall dans sa sempiternelle robe émeraude. Veuillez prendre place sur ce fauteuil je vous vous prie, ajoute-t-elle en lui désignant le meuble confortable. L'entrevue risque d'être longue. Inutile que je vous présente Messieurs Black et Lupin.

\- Bonsoir Madame la Directrice, répond la jeune fille sur un ton dans lequel transparaît une certaine inquiétude non dénuée de curiosité en découvrant que la sorcière n'est point seule.

\- Bonsoir Miss Granger, la saluent d'une même voix les deux hommes avec courtoisie.

Elle s'exécute et s'assied non sans que des questions se bousculent dans sa tête : pourquoi Remus Lupin et Sirius Black sont-ils présents dans le Bureau de McGonagall ?

Elle s'étonne également : comment ont-ils pu s'introduire à Poudlard ? C'est alors qu'elle remarque les traces de suie devant la cheminée ainsi que sur et autour de leurs bottes. _La Poudre de Cheminette_ , devine-t-elle alors que les sorciers ne la quittent point des yeux, le regard du brun plus appuyé que celui de son ami.

\- Ce que j'ai à vous dire est assez difficile à exprimer, mais l'heure est grave, et en l'absence de Monsieur Dumbledore, je dois vous éclairer sur des informations capitales qui risquent de bouleverser votre avenir, commence Minerva sur un ton empreint d'une telle solennité qu'Hermione sent une violente appréhension l'envahir. Je ne doute point de votre capacité à comprendre la situation dramatique et le bien-fondé de la proposition que je vais vous présenter, et que j'espère vous accepterez pour le bien de votre personne. Malheureusement, votre choix est limité et nous disposons de peu de temps, mais je pense...

Hermione est perdu. Elle fronce ses sourcils. Que signifient ces paroles sibyllines ? Son inquiétude va croissant.

\- Allons Madame McGonagall, s'agace Sirius avec une lueur étrange au fond des yeux en regardant la jeune Gryffondor, venez-en au fait, nous n'avons pas toute la soirée, le réseau de votre cheminée sera fermé dans moins d'une heure, précise-t-il en examinant sa montre-gousset.

\- Soyez patient, Monsieur Black. Miss Granger doit être instruite sur les dernières directives qui seront mises en place sous peu", tempère la Directrice en pianotant ses doigts nerveusement sur son bureau.

Après quelques secondes durant lesquelles elle en profite pour prendre une profonde inspiration, elle poursuit :

"De sources sûres, l'Ordre a eu connaissance de certaines informations encore tenues secrètes. En effet, parallèlement à ses activités de Directrice de Poudlard, Madame Ombrage est en train de mettre en place au Ministère une Commission chargée de statuer sur le sort des Nés-Moldus. Elle prévoit de leur faire subir un interrogatoire poussé à l'issue duquel ils seront obligés de remettre leur baguette et seront expulsés de la Communauté Magique ou même... envoyés à Azkaban, voire dans des camps de travail. En ce qui concerne les personnes de sexe féminin, explique d'une voix grave la vieille sorcière, le problème est plus tragique."

Elle se lève et se dirige vers la tapisserie d'Aubusson qui recouvre tout un pan de mur et semble particulièrement intéressée par l'un des motifs de l'œuvre avant de poursuivre :

"Les Nées-Moldus qui ne seront point mariées à la date de leur majorité seront obligées d'accepter le sorcier proposé par le Ministère et... celles qui refuseront ce mariage avec un Sang-Pur ou un Sang-Mêlé, seront envoyées dans des Maisons de... de Plaisir", ajoute-t-elle les narines pincées sans oser croiser le regard perdu de son élève qui a l'impression que le plafond vient de tomber sur son crâne. Si elle n'avait point été assise, la jeune fille se serait certainement effondrée.

Un silence gêné accueille les dernières paroles. Hermione sent ses joues devenir brûlantes. Des pensées multiples se bousculent dans sa tête où commence à s'installer une migraine.

 _Perdre ma baguette ? Me marier ? Ou me retrouver dans une Maison de... ? Oh Merlin, que m'arrive-t-il ? Peut-être que je pourrais demander à Harry ou Ron de... de m'épouser ?_

Comme si elle devinait le cheminement de ses pensées, McGonagall reprend la parole en revenant auprès de la jeune fille :

"Je ne doute point que vous songiez à vos amis pour vous sortir de ce mauvais pas, mais étant mineurs, ils ne peuvent réclamer votre main, et cela ne ferait que fragiliser la position de Monsieur Potter, et vos épousailles devront avoir lieu cet été avec un sorcier très compétent, capable de prendre soin de vous, de vous protéger... C'est pourquoi j'ai songé à ces messieurs qui sont membres de l'Ordre et seront plus à même d'assurer votre sécurité," achève-t-elle en désignant de la main les sorciers qui acquiescent d'un bref hochement de tête.

Ils sont interrompus par quelques coups brefs contre la porte qui s'ouvre peu après et laisse passer une ombre immense.

Un frisson particulier dans sa colonne vertébrale avertit Hermione que le Maître des Potions pénètre dans la pièce et ses yeux ambrés sont irrémédiablement attirés par la silhouette élégante.

Les yeux sombres balaient la pièce et l'homme comprend en observant le regard désemparé de sa pupille qu'elle n'ignore plus rien des directives qui menacent le statut des Nés-Moldus.

"Qui vous a permis de tenir cette réunion sans ma présence ? attaque-t-il soudainement en s'adressant à la vieille Ecossaise. Miss Granger est sous ma responsabilité, et c'était à moi de l'informer de ces...

\- Si vous étiez arrivé à l'heure, je n'aurais point eu besoin de remplir votre rôle, rétorque sans se démonter Minerva. J'ai expliqué à Miss Granger la situation pénible dans laquelle elle se trouverait si elle ne se mariait pas avant la date butoir de son anniversaire, et lui ai proposé, en accord avec les concernés, de choisir pour époux Monsieur Black ou Monsieur Lupin afin de la soustraire à un avenir incompatible pour une demoiselle de qualité.

\- En tant que responsable de Miss Granger, je m'oppose formellement à ces deux candidatures, intervient sèchement Severus. L'un est un loup-garou, et l'autre un... un vil séducteur, crache-t-il avec dédain.

\- Parce que vous pensez être le chevalier en armure dont rêve les jeunes filles nubiles, Servilus ? se moque Sirius en toisant le Serpentard d'un air narquois.

L'interpellé accuse le coup mais ne répond pas. Il a appris depuis longtemps qu'opposer une indifférence polie était plus efficace pour clouer le bec au Chien.

\- Monsieur Snape, nous sommes ici pour apporter notre aide à votre pupille et nous n'avons malheureusement guère de choix en la matière : les autres représentants mâles de l'Ordre sont ou déjà mariés ou trop âgés pour se lancer dans une union maritale, explique McGonagall.

\- C'est hélas exact, confirme Remus en haussant ses épaules dans un geste fataliste.

\- Alors, qu'en pensez-vous Miss Granger ? la presse Mc Gonagall.

\- Je.. je pense que j'ai besoin de réfléchir mais... je ne puis accepter... répond la jeune fille en secouant sa tête. Il doit bien exister une autre solution...

 _Entrer dans la clandestinité par exemple..._

Et si je disparaissais après les résultats des B.U.S.E. ? Je... je pourrais m'enfuir, changer d'identité, me rendre dans un autre pays ?

\- A cause de la Trace*, ce serait malheureusement impossible, vous seriez immédiatement repérée, intervient l'Ecossaise d'une voix affligée. A moins que vous ne fassiez plus usage de la magie...

Hermione se sent déchirée. Elle est une sorcière à part entière et ne peut envisager une vie sans magie. Sa baguette est un prolongement d'elle. Ce serait comme s'amputer un membre ou même pire. Elle regarde les personnes autour d'elle et lit dans leurs yeux le même constat : perdre son statut de sorcier, c'est perdre une partie de son âme...

 _Non, non... Il doit bien exister une solution..._ s'angoisse-t-elle.

\- Miss Granger, insiste calmement Lupin. Je comprends votre désarroi mais vous avez à faire un choix entre nous deux...

\- Je suis désolée, répond Hermione en évitant les yeux pénétrants de sa Directrice, mais je ne puis accepter. Je ne puis... épouser l'un de vous. Ce ne serait pas juste. Pour aucun d'entre nous.

Les quatre personnes arquent leur sourcil dans un parfait accord d'incrédulité, bien que Severus ne puisse se défaire d'un sentiment de satisfaction.

\- Balivernes ! Je ne crois pas que vous ayez pris la mesure de ce qui vous attend si vous ne prenez point un époux Miss Granger, insiste la Directrice.

\- Si Madame, j'ai parfaitement compris. Mais tout ceci est tellement soudain ! J'avoue me sentir perdue... reconnaît la jeune fille en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Avant qu'une décision ne soit prise, j'ai ici un courrier de Monsieur Dumbledore qui vous est adressé Madame, ce qui explique mon retard car il m'a fallu me rendre à la volière afin de ne point être remarqué par Ombrage ou l'un de ses miliciens zélés, explique le Serpentard en sortant une lettre cachetée de sa manche et qu'il tend à son homologue féminin.

Cette dernière se saisit de la missive qu'elle décachète à l'aide de sa baguette. Ses yeux parcourent rapidement le parchemin et le visage se ferme au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Quand elle en a terminé, elle pose la lettre sur son bureau en soupirant.

Toutes les personnes présentes sont suspendues à ses lèvres.

\- D'après Monsieur Dumbledore, il existerait une troisième alternative qui résoudrait tous... les problèmes, toutes les embûches à venir, commence-t-elle avec une hésitation. Il est persuadé qu'en tant que membre de l'Ordre et espion auprès de Voldemort, Monsieur Snape serait le candidat idéal pour Miss Granger, poursuit-elle avec dans le ton une réticence qui ne passe guère inaperçue. Qu'il serait le seul à pouvoir lui offrir toutes les garanties d'une survie dans un monde condamné par le Mal, ajoute-t-elle en ne pouvant contenir un reniflement dédaigneux.

L'explosion d'une bombe n'aurait pas moins causé pareille stupéfaction sur les traits des personnes présentes.

Severus devient blanc comme un linge tandis qu'Hermione a l'impression que le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds. Il lui semble que le seul bruit que l'on entende est celui des battements de son cœur qui menace de sortir de sa poitrine. Elle passe une main tremblante dans ses cheveux.

 _Epouser mon... tuteur ? Ai-je bien entendu ?_

\- Vous n'y pensez pas ! riposte brutalement Sirius sur un ton méprisant. Dumbledore a perdu la tête. Elle ne peut épouser ce... Mangemort !

Il y a un tel mépris et un tel dégoût dans les paroles du sorcier qu'Hermione se sent piquée au vif et qu'elle redresse ses épaules. Ces paroles acérées la font autant souffrir que si elles lui étaient adressées.

\- Croyez-vous que cela m'enchante d'apprendre impromptument que je dois épouser ma pupille ? rétorque Snape en grinçant des dents.

\- Ce n'est pas encore fait ! s'étrangle Black. Allons Madame, vous ne pouvez être sérieuse ? Etes-vous sûre qu'il s'agisse vraiment d'un courrier de Dumbledore ?

\- Hélas Monsieur Black, j'ai beau ne point être toujours d'accord avec le Directeur, je ne peux nier qu'il existe une certaine logique dans son jugement, répond-elle. Donc Miss Granger, vous voici en présence de trois propositions de mariage, à moins que l'un d'entre vous ne se désiste ?" ajoute l'Ecossaise en se tournant vers les intéressés.

Aucun des sorciers ne bouge.

Hermione sent le regard des adultes posé sur elle. Voilà, elle doit choisir l'un des trois sorciers, là, maintenant. Etant une personne pragmatique, elle évalue mentalement les données positives ou négatives sur chacun des pétitionnaires. Elle élimine d'entrée Sirius Black en qui elle n'a aucune confiance malgré son aspect séduisant, et dont la simple présence la met mal à l'aise. Elle n'ose imaginer la conduite de ce dernier dans l'intimité. Elle frémit à cette pensée.

Les réflexions de la jeune fille dérivent vers son ancien professeur de DCFM. Il est un homme bon, fin, cultivé, charmant, respectueux; et elle n'a nul doute qu'il ferait un mari attentionné. Mais il est un loup-garou, et il a prouvé par le passé avoir fait preuve d'inconséquence et, elle n'éprouve pour l'homme qu'une amitié sincère.

Et son tuteur ? Oh ! Son cœur se met aussitôt à pulser dans un rythme accéléré. Froid, tyrannique, injuste, acariâtre, ténébreux... Mais aussi élégant, mystérieux, intelligent, sarcastique, courageux, séduisant...

La voix haut perchée de McGonagall la ramène dans la réalité.

\- Oui, approuve Minerva, il est vrai que ces révélations furent brutales, j'en conviens. Aussi, prenez quelques jours pour réfléchir Miss Granger, tempère-t-elle. Nous comprenons parfaitement que vous soyez déboussolée. Il va de soi que cette entrevue doit rester secrète. Messieurs Lupin et Black, je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de vous retirer, le réseau sera bientôt fermé, déclare-t-elle poliment en s'adressant aux deux sorciers qui acquiescent et obéissent à contrecœur.

Lupin avec une lueur de tristesse au fond des yeux, Black avec un air farouche ; ce dernier s'approche tout près d'Hermione et lui murmure à l'oreille, sous le regard hostile du Maître des Potions :

\- Ne prenez pas Snape pour époux, chaton. Il n'est pas un homme pour vous, il vous rendra malheureuse. Il vous fera souffrir, croyez-moi ! Si vous me choisissez, je vous ferai connaître des délices comme jamais vous n'en avez rêvés, fanfaronne-t-il.

Sa flagornerie irrite la jeune fille qui n'en laisse pourtant rien paraître, tandis que les yeux encre de Chine brûlent de rage contenue. Sirius se recule enfin et c'est au tour Remus Lupin de lui adresser la parole sur un ton égal.

\- Je ne doute point que vous saurez prendre la bonne décision, déclare-t-il d'une voix douce mais distincte avant de pratiquer un baisemain discret. Il suit aussitôt son ami. Ils prennent chacun une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette. L'un après l'autre ils annoncent à haute voix :

"12 Square Grimmaurd !" et jettent la poudre dans l'âtre. Quelques flammes vertes et ils ont disparu.

Ils sont seuls. La jeune fille évite de regarder en direction de son tuteur.

\- Quelle que soit l'option que vous prendrez, sachez que je vous soutiendrai, affirme McGonagall sur un ton sentencieux. Allons, il est temps que vous retourniez dans votre dortoir Miss Granger, ordonne-t-elle encore gentiment en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule d'Hermione qui s'est levée. Lorsque votre décision sera prise, venez m'en faire part afin que je puisse vous aider à organiser vos... épousailles.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de temps Madame, répond Hermione après quelques secondes. Je viens de prendre ma décision et si le sorcier l'accepte, je ne changerai point d'avis.

\- Bien Miss Granger, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Alors, qui choisissez-vous ? s'enquiert la Directrice en dissimulant soigneusement l'impatience cachée dans sa voix.

Le visage du Maître des Potions se fige dans la méfiance et l'anticipation. Qui va-t-elle choisir ? Certainement pas Black, il a senti son aversion envers le parrain de Potter, et cela l'emplit d'une satisfaction perverse. Lupin ? Elle a toujours eu un faible pour l'homme depuis sa troisième année. Une bouffée de jalousie l'étrangle subitement. Il la revoit avec Remus, cheminant sur le chemin enneigé, sa main posée sur son bras, et un pic de souffrance s'empare de son cœur et de son âme.

 _Non ! Non ! Pas le loup-garou !_ songe-t-il en fermant brièvement ses paupières sur ses onyx.

\- Je pense que la personne la plus appropriée est... Monsieur Snape, souffle-t-elle en épiant du coin de l'œil la réaction de son tuteur. J'ai une absolue confiance dans le jugement de Monsieur Dumbledore.

Il y a un léger raidissement dans la posture du sorcier, et quelque chose d'indescriptible dans les obsidiennes, comme une lueur indéfinissable. Est-ce de la stupéfaction ? Du soulagement ? Du regret ?

Les coins de la bouche du sorcier s'incurvent dans un sourire réticent.

\- Eh bien, voilà qui a le mérite d'être clair, énonce la Directrice dont le regard perçant se dirige sur le Serpentard dans une interrogation muette : _allez-vous vous rétracter ou assumer_ ?"

Mais ce dernier acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, ses lèvres fines à présent serrées pour former une ligne mince.

"Je vais prévenir Messieurs Black et Lupin, ainsi que Monsieur Dumbledore de votre décision, Miss Granger. Il est temps de nous quitter. Si vous avez besoin d'un conseil ou quoi que ce soit d'autre concernant votre future situation, n'hésitez pas à venir me trouver, je vous prêterai une oreille attentive, offre avec sincérité Minerva.

\- Au revoir Madame, je vous souhaite une belle soirée, répond poliment la jeune fille qui a hâte de se retrouver seule afin de mettre ses idées en place. Une profonde lassitude l'envahit subitement. Au revoir Monsieur," salue-t-elle sans oser croiser les yeux charbonneux.

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

Elle sort précipitamment du bureau sans jeter un regard en arrière. Elle pose son pied droit sur la première marche de l'escalier qui mène à la Chambre Commune de Gryffondor lorsque des éclats de voix la font sursauter.

"Ne serait-ce point la Sang-de-Bourbe qui enfreint le couvre-feu ? ricane une voix reconnaissable entre toutes.

 _Oh non pas lui !_ _Pas eux !_ gémit Hermione en serrant sa baguette dans sa main en reconnaissant le furet flanqué de ses deux acolytes, Crabbe et Goyle qui affichent le même air benêt et sournois.

La Brigade Inquisitoriale fond sur elle, avide de pouvoir exercer ses fonctions répressives.

\- Je suis Préfète et ai donc le droit de circuler librement, contre-t-elle en levant son menton dans un geste de défi.

\- Non ! l'interrompt sur un ton triomphant Drago. Le dernier décret instauré aujourd'hui-même par Madame Ombrage a abrogé ce passe-droit. Vous allez nous suivre, nous vous emmenons de suite au bureau de la Directrice.

\- Vous n'en ferez rien Monsieur Malfoy, annonce une voix traînante qui surprend les étudiants. La silhouette imposante de Snape se montre. L'homme se place aux côtés de sa pupille, et inconsciemment les trois Serpentard reculent. Miss Granger est avec moi. Et je vous prie de surveiller votre langage quand vous vous adressez à l'une de vos camarades, quelle que soit sa Maison.

\- Oui Monsieur, répond en grimaçant l'interpellé qui ne peut masquer une profonde rancœur. Venez, nous allons patrouiller dans le couloir," ordonne-t-il à ses comparses qui obtempèrent immédiatement. Leur Directeur peut se montrer impitoyable, même envers un Serpentard, contrairement à la croyance estudiantine largement répandue à Poudlard.

Hermione et Severus montent les escaliers en silence. Arrivés devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, le sorcier lance un Sort de Silence autour d'eux.

Il se tourne vers Hermione, plongeant son regard encre de Chine dans ses iris mordorés :

"Devenir ma femme vous répugne Miss Granger ? s'enquiert-il sans hausser le ton.

Surprise par la question, Hermione se met à mordiller ses lèvres nerveusement.

\- Oh non, cela doit vous sembler présomptueux de ma part mais c'est tout simplement que j'aurais préféré... que mon mariage... soit basé sur... l'amour... confesse-t-elle à mi-voix, tandis que ses joues prennent une délicate teinte rose. Je suis incapable d'envisager un avenir avec une personne sans que notre union ne soit fondé sur des... sentiments... Elle voudrait ajouter le terme _réciproques_ mais le mot ne parvient pas à franchir ses lèvres, l'audace lui fait défaut. Comment pourrait-elle lui avouer son inclination là, devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame ?

La jeune fille voudrait faire comprendre qu'elle veut être aimée en retour, mais le Maître des Potions interprète les paroles différemment. Il a la très nette impression de recevoir un seau d'eau glacée.

 _Elle n'éprouve rien pour moi_ , murmure une voix sombre dans l'esprit de Severus. _Elle veut seulement t'épouser pour rester dans la Communauté Magique et ne point être obligée d'offrir son corps à des sorciers répugnants..._

Son cœur l'oppresse. Une profonde douleur vrille ses entrailles. Une étincelle obscure allume ses yeux charbon.

 _Je ne suis pas son premier choix_ , constate-t-il amèrement. _Elle accepte de devenir ma femme parce qu'elle ne peut faire autrement, non point parce qu'elle ressent de l'affection à mon encontre, si ce n'est celle d'une pupille pour son tuteur. Mais pouvait-il en être autrement ? Aurais-je donné mon assentiment si elle avait préféré Black ou Lupin ? Non, certainement non !_

"Je vous prendrai pour femme et je vous protègerai, affirme-t-il abruptement. J'en fais le serment. Je vous mettrai à l'abri des manigances de Dolores Ombrage. Vous poursuivrez vos études et j'empêcherai que quiconque ne vous fasse du mal.

\- Je vous crois Monsieur, j'ai toujours eu confiance en vous", déclare-t-elle avec une flamme dans la voix.

Il y a le fantôme d'un sourire qui erre sur le visage de Severus. Il tend sa main libre pour faire doucement glisser ses doigts sur la joue veloutée, et son contact fait vibrer le sang d'Hermione.

Puis les yeux de cette dernière se ferment, et ses traits changent. Ils affichent à présent une expression expectative et légèrement circonspecte. Elle ne sait si elle doit se réjouir d'épouser l'homme qui a ravi son cœur ou ressentir de la peine car ce mariage sera basé sur des valeurs autres que celles de l'amour. Elle rouvre ses paupières sur ses orbes légèrement embués.

"Je vous remercie Monsieur, répond la jeune fille en esquissant un sourire nerveux et légèrement confus.

Le sorcier a lu les émotions facilement déchiffrables sur le visage juvénile. Une sensation de douleur brûle dans sa poitrine.

 _Elle ne ressent rien pour ma personne. Moi ou un autre, quelle importance pour elle ?_ se torture Severus. _Il lui a fallu faire un choix douloureux auquel elle n'était point préparée. Mais elle sera à moi, et à personne d'autre. Nul autre que moi ne posera la main sur elle_ , se jure-t-il dans un violent désir possessif.

De son côté, Hermione commence à recouvrer la pleine possession de son esprit. Inconsciemment, elle redresse ses épaules. Elle sait qu'elle n'est point la première et ne sera pas la dernière à se marier par devoir, et se prend à espérer. Elle sait au fond d'elle qu'il ne lui fera jamais de mal, du moins pas intentionnellement. Peut-être que leur vie commune les rapprochera et qu'il cessera de voir en elle sa pupille, son élève, mais qu'il finira par éprouver des sentiments pour elle ? N'a-t-il rien ressenti quand il est venu l'empêcher de se noyer dans le lac ? _Je ne vous hais point_ lui a-t-il répété, et sa sincérité était alors une évidence. Et quand elle l'a rejoint dans ses appartements suite au décès de Lady Ramsay, n'a-t-il pas cessé de boire et de se replier sur lui-même après sa visite ?

Elle se raccroche à ces souvenirs qui lui mettent du baume sur le cœur.

 _Je suis jeune et même si je ne suis point une beauté, je ne suis guère repoussante, et nos centres d'intérêt sont les mêmes, hormis son attrait pour la Magie Noire._

Pourquoi faut-il que Severus s'aperçoive en un pareil moment que malgré les deux peignes en argent qui maintiennent tant bien que mal la masse brouillonne des ses cheveux, quelques vrilles rebelles se sont échappées et retombent presque sagement sur sa nuque ?

"Il est temps que vous retourniez dans votre dortoir, il se fait tard, conclut-il sur un ton rauque. Nous attendrons les résultats de vos examens pour mettre au point les préparatifs de notre... mariage.

 _Mariage ? Je ne rêve donc point ?_

\- Bonsoir Monsieur", lui répond-elle avant de donner le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame qui s'écarte en ronchonnant, mécontente d'être réveillée à une heure tardive.

.

17 juin 1803

 _Chère Liz,_

 _Je n'arrive pas toujours à croire ce qu'il m'arrive : vais-je vraiment épouser mon tuteur ? Nous voici tous deux contraints dans un mariage et j'ignore toujours si j'ai eu raison de le choisir mais... avais-je vraiment le choix ? Je n'aurais pu prendre un autre époux que lui mais je crains que plus tard il ne me le reproche, d'autant plus si notre mariage se solde par un échec... Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le rendre heureux, je l'aime tant ! Mais lui, qu'y a-t-il au fond de son cœur ? M'y laissera-t-il une place ? Son amour pour Lady Ramsay est-il toujours vivace ?_

 _J'ai reçu un courrier de Remus Lupin et de Sirius Black dès le lendemain de ma convocation chez Madame McGonagall. Si le premier a écrit que sans approuver totalement mon choix il le comprenait, le second m'a littéralement traitée de tous les noms d'oiseaux, affirmant que je devais être sous l'influence d'une drogue, à moins que Servilus - Dieu que je déteste ce surnom - ne m'ait mise sous Imperium, et j'ai remercié le Ciel que la lettre ne fut point un Hurleur..._

 _En ce qui concerne les épreuves des B.U.S.E., je pense que tout se déroule plutôt favorablement pour moi, malgré cette période pour le moins agitée._

 _Harry m'inquiète : il semblerait que sa connexion avec Voldemort soit toujours active. Il reste persuadé que son parrain est en danger et qu'il est entre les mains du Mage Noir. Il veut que nous allions tout à l'heure dans le bureau du Crapaud Rose pour essayer de communiquer avec Sirius afin d'en avoir le cœur net, et cette initiative ne me dit rien qui vaille, je ne puis me défaire d'un mauvais pressentiment, mais je ne peux laisser Harry tout seul..._

.

.

*la Trace : un sortilège placé sur les sorciers mineurs, c'est à dire âgés de moins de dix-sept ans. En cas d'activité magique, le Service des usages abusifs de la magie du ministère de la Magie est alerté et le jeune sorcier risque des sanctions.

.

Un petit concert de salpinx ? Allez-vous battre le record de reviews sur le chapitre précédents ?


	27. Chapter Serpentard et Gryffondor

**Notes** : Waouh ! Le chapitre précédent a également rencontré un très grand succès !

Je vous en remercie, je suis tellement touchée de votre fidélité ! Bienvenue à Guest et Utopie666 !

Hermione a choisi son tuteur comme époux, mais l'un comme l'autre ne peut imaginer être aimé en retour. Le mariage s'annonce. Chapitre plus long (presque 7 000 mots)... Excellente lecture à tous !

.

 **Chapitre XXVII - Serpentard et Gryffondor**

.

 **Humilié comme il l'est à présent, je ne peux lui pardonner une telle manifestation d'orgueil, et je me demande si je ne devrais pas le châtier en le congédiant sur-le-champ après la réconciliation que voilà, ou encore en l'épousant et en le faisant enrager toute la vie** , _Lady Susan_ , Jane Austen

.

Quelques jours après la fameuse discussion dans le bureau de McGonagall, Severus a sollicité une audience au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui la lui a accordée. Il a préféré jouer la carte de la sécurité en dévoilant lui-même au Mage Noir son prochain mariage plutôt que ce dernier ne l'apprenne par un autre que lui. Quand il s'est présenté devant le sorcier qui a pris ses quartiers au Manoir Malfoy, il a soigneusement mis en place ses boucliers mentaux en sollicitant les mécanismes internes de son cerveau entraîné, et dissimulé de son mieux ses véritables sentiments et l'inévitable appréhension qui l'habitait.

Il s'est agenouillé à ses pieds, et a baissé la tête en signe de soumission et d'obéissance, en évitant ostensiblement de croiser les yeux rouges inquisiteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, dans l'attente que ce dernier daigne lui adresser la parole.

 _"Cher Severus, vous désiriez me parler ? s'enquiert de sa voix sifflante ce dernier qui caresse la tête de son serpent comme s'il s'agissait d'un chaton inoffensif, et le reptile enroulé sur lui-même semble prendre plaisir à ses attentions._

 _\- Oui Maître. Cela concerne ma vie privée._

 _\- Vraiment ? Voilà qui m'étonne, vous êtes toujours si discret en ce qui concerne votre personne. Alecto Carrow aurait-elle réussi à séduire mon plus fidèle lieutenant ? ironise le Mage Noir qui n'ignore rien de la répulsion que lui inspire la jeune femme._

 _\- Non Maître, répond-il en réprimant un frisson de dégoût à l'évocation de la sœur d'Amycus. Il ne s'agit point de Mademoiselle Carrow. Je dois épouser ma pupille, Miss Granger._

 _\- Hermione Granger ? s'étonne le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son statut de sang me semble corrompue. C'est une Sang-de-Bourbe, n'est-il point vrai ?_

 _\- Oui Maître, cela est exact, acquiesce Severus._

 _\- Vous avez décidément un goût déplorable en ce qui concerne les femmes, réfléchit Voldemort en posant un doigt squelettique sur sa bouche cruelle. Je crois me souvenir que vous m'aviez supplié pour la vie de... n'était-ce point la mère de Harry Potter ? Lily Evans ce me semble ?_

 _Entendre le nom de celle qui fut son premier amour dans la bouche impure du monstre fait monter la bile dans la gorge du Maître des Potions mais il ne montre rien de son émotion._

 _\- Oui Monseigneur. Une erreur de jeunesse, ment-il avec aplomb. Mais en ce qui concerne ce mariage, c'est un ordre de Dumbledore. Je n'avais nullement le désir de me lier à la donzelle._

 _\- Une idée du vieux fou ? Et d'où lui vient donc cette pensée saugrenue ? Vous faire épouser votre pupille, qui est également votre élève ? s'enquiert le sorcier à face serpentine, la voix emplie de sarcasme. L'éthique qui prévaut à Poudlard n'est-elle point bafouée ?_

 _\- Il a eu vent des projets de Dolores Ombrage concernant les Nés-Moldus et veut mettre la jeune fille à l'abri. Il a une totale confiance en moi, explique Severus. Aussi m'a-t-il demandé de la prendre pour épouse dans un courrier adressé à la Directrice de Gryffondor. Je n'ai guère pu lui opposer un refus car l'homme est persuadé que je lui suis entièrement dévoué._

 _\- Alors ne décevez pas ce brave homme, ironise le Mage Noir en tapotant gentiment le crâne de Nagini. Vous devez rester dans ses bonnes grâces et me rendre compte de ses agissements. Prenez cette Sang-de-Bourbe pour épouse, je vous l'accorde. Vous devriez par ailleurs lui trouver une quelconque utilité pour chauffer votre couche..._

 _\- Si vous le jugez utile Monseigneur, je la prendrai pour femme, répond le Maître des Potions en saluant profondément son Maître et en cachant avec soin son soulagement et une inexplicable sensation de triomphe._

 _\- Vous pouvez vous retirer cher disciple, je dois me rendre à Londres incessamment, déclare le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui met fin à la discussion en se levant de son fauteuil._

 _Le Potionniste n'est pas mécontent de se relever, les articulations de ses jambes commençant à s'ankyloser._

 _\- Merci Maître," répond-il obséquieusement en se retirant, tandis que le Mage Noir disparaît avec Nagini dans une fumée obscure et éphémère._

 _Alors que Snape traverse le hall du Manoir Malfoy et se dirige vers la sortie, le bruit de pas de talons féminins résonnent sur le marbre blanc. Il a presque atteint la porte d'entrée lorsqu'une voix familière s'exclame non loin de lui :_

 _"Severus, mon cher ami !_

 _\- Très chère Lady Malfoy, salue-t-il sur un ton ennuyé en tournant son visage vers son ex-femme.._

 _\- Ne partez pas aussi vite, nous nous voyons si peu... Veuillez accepter de boire une tasse de thé en ma compagnie, je ne vous retiendrai que peu de temps, implore-t-elle en posant une main parfaitement manucurée sur son bras._

 _Il est prêt à lui répliquer qu'il a d'autres chats à fouetter, lorsqu'il lit au fond des yeux d'ordinaire si froids une inhabituelle lueur d'inquiétude et une supplication muette. Il comprend qu'un entretien dans un lieu plus privé est nécessaire, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes._

 _\- Ce sera avec plaisir Madame, répond-il très poliment en emboitant le pas à son hôtesse qui le conduit dans le boudoir._

 _Dès qu'ils sont installés, Narcissa convoque un elfe qui leur apporte peu après le service à thé. Le sorcier est intrigué par le comportement de la sorcière qui sous le vernis de la parfaite maîtresse de maison, dissimule difficilement sa nervosité. Quand elle lui sert le liquide bouillant dans la tasse, ses mains tremblent légèrement, faisant cliqueter la tasse en porcelaine contre la soucoupe, ce qui surprend Severus qui a toujours connu la sorcière possédant une parfaite maîtrise dans tous ses gestes soigneusement étudiés._

 _"Je sais que je n'ai pas été une épouse exemplaire durant notre union maritale, se lance-t-elle quand tous deux sont servis mais... Drago a été un fils pour toi durant plusieurs années avant que nous ne nous séparions... Je m'inquiète pour lui... Lucius et Bella souhaitent qu'il prenne la Marque mais... je ne puis me défaire d'un sentiment de crainte._

 _\- Qu'attendez-vous de moi Madame ? s'enquiert-il sur un ton neutre après avoir reposé sa tasse et essuyé délicatement ses lèvres avec un coin de la serviette brodée._

 _Il remarque l'expression fugitive de soulagement dans le regard bleu aux reflets violets, comme si elle avait attendu qu'il commençât pour avoir le courage de se jeter à l'eau._

 _\- Que vous preniez soin de Drago, avoue-t-elle avec franchise. Je sais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres va lui confier une mission et... j'ai peur qu'il n'échoue et qu'il soit sévèrement puni voire... tué... achève-t-elle avec des trémolos dans la voix. Lucius a déplu à Lord Voldemort et je crains que notre fils ne devienne le bouc émissaire pour les échecs de son père. Je sais que... vous n'éprouvez que mépris pour ma personne et je le conçois aisément mais... si au fond de vous il existe un tant soi peu un certain attachement pour Drago, aidez-le afin qu'il réussisse ce qu'il devra entreprendre... Je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissante et si un jour vous avez besoin de mon aide, je vous l'apporterai, quel qu'en soit le prix, je vous le jure sur mon âme," affirme-t-elle une main sur sa poitrine._

 _Severus est touché par les paroles de Narcissa. Elle possède de nombreux défauts, mais on ne peut lui reprocher l'amour qu'elle porte à son fils. Il est jeune et ne mérite certes pas de payer pour les erreurs de ses parents._

 _"M'aiderez-vous Severus ? l'implore-t-elle en glissant sur ses genoux, dans une posture de prière, ses yeux embués._

 _C'est alors que la porte s'ouvre sur Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle enregistre la scène d'un seul regard._

 _\- Alors Narcissa, dit-elle sur un ton méprisant, tu en es réduite à supplier Snape à genoux ? Refuse-t-il de t'aider ? poursuit-elle en refermant la porte d'un coup de baguette et en la bloquant par un Sortilège._

 _\- Non, répond ce dernier sans quitter son ex-femme des yeux, je vais vous apporter mon aide._

 _\- Prendriez-vous le Serment Inviolable avec moi ? demande fiévreusement Narcissa._

 _*[- Le Serment Inviolable ?_

 _Le visage de Severus paraît neutre, indéchiffrable, Bellatrix a un ricanement de triomphe._

 _\- Tu entends, Narcissa ? Oh, il va essayer, j'en suis sûre... Des paroles vides, comme toujours, sa façon habituelle de se défiler quand il faut agir... Mais sur ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres, bien sûr !_

 _Snape n'accorde aucune attention à Bellatrix. Son regard noir est fixé sur les yeux bleus et baignés de larmes de Narcissa qui continue de serrer ses mains entre les siennes._

 _\- Certainement, Narcissa, je ferai le Serment Inviolable, dit-il à voix basse. Peut-être votre sœur consentira-t-elle à être notre Enchaîneur ?_

 _Bellatrix reste bouche bée. Severus se baisse pour s'agenouiller face à Narcissa et, sous le regard stupéfait de Bellatrix, tous deux joignent leurs mains droites._

 _\- Vous aurez besoin de votre baguette, Bellatrix, lance Rogue avec froideur._

 _L'air toujours abasourdi, elle sort sa baguette magique de sa poche._

 _\- Et il faudra que vous vous approchiez un peu, ajoute-t-il._

 _\- Elle s'avance, debout au-dessus d'eux, et place l'extrémité de sa baguette sur leurs mains unies._

 _Narcissa parle :_

 _\- Severus, vous engagez-vous à veiller sur mon fils Drago lorsqu'il tentera de réaliser les souhaits du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?_

 _\- Oui, répond Rogue._

 _Une mince flamme étincelante jaillit alors la baguette et s'enroule autour de leurs mains comme un fil de fer chauffé au rouge._

 _\- Et vous engagez-vous à faire tout votre possible pour le protéger du danger ?_

 _\- Oui, répète Rogue._

 _\- Une deuxième langue de feu fusa de la baguette et s'entrelace avec la première, formant comme une chaine fine et luisante._

 _\- Et si cela était nécessaire... s'il semblait que Drago ne puisse réussir... murmure Narcissa (la main de Rogue tressaille dans la sienne mais il ne la retire pas), vous engagez-vous à accomplir vous-même la mission que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a confiée à Drago ?_

 _Il y eut un instant de silence. Bellatrix, les yeux grand ouverts, les regarde, sa baguette sur l'étreinte de leurs mains._

 _\- Oui," répond Rogue._

 _Le visage stupéfait de Bellatrix brille d'une lueur rougeâtre lorsque jaillit de sa baguette la troisième flamme qui s'entortille autour des deux autres et serre étroitement leurs mains jointes, telle une corde, tel un serpent de feu.]_

 _._

 _"Monsieur, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'oppose pas à mon mariage avec Miss Granger, annonce Severus sans préambule en rejoignant le Directeur dans le sous-sol du Square Grimmaurd._

 _\- Morbleu ! Que voilà une nouvelle fort réjouissante mon ami ! s'exclame joyeusement Dumbledore en donnant une claque amicale dans le dos de Snape._

 _\- Quelque chose me turlupine Monsieur, reconnaît ce dernier. Que faire en ce qui concerne le médaillon de Miss Granger ? Dois-je le lui restituer le jour de nos épousailles et l'éclairer sur ses véritables origines ? De plus elle est de confession catholique : ne faut-il point qu'elle se marie en présence d'un prêtre ?_

 _Le vieux sorcier reste pensif de longues secondes avant de s'exprimer._

 _\- Non, il est préférable de ne point lui en parler avant sa majorité, finit-il par répondre._

 _Mais le jeune sorcier ne semble guère convaincu par l'affirmation de son aîné._

 _Ne va-t-elle point me reprocher de lui avoir caché ces faits toutes ces années ? s'inquiète Severus._

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

17 juin 1803

Severus arrive à l'infirmerie. Plusieurs lits sont occupés par des élèves, mais il ne voit qu'Elle. Il se précipite à son chevet. Elle semble si pâle, si jeune, si petite au fond de son lit. Ses yeux mangent son visage. Il se souvient de ces nombreuses heures passées dans l'un de ces lits les années précédentes et il enrage.

 _Elle aurait pu mourir ! Se battre contre des Mangemorts ! La folle !_

Il n'est qu'à quelques pieds lorsque la voix de Potter interrompt son avancée.

"Ne vous approchez pas d'elle ! C'est votre faute si elle a été blessée et si mon parrain est mort ! explose Harry en menaçant le Serpentard de sa baguette, avec dans les yeux émeraude une lueur haineuse, proche de la folie.

\- Comment osez-vous Monsieur Potter ! rétorque Severus d'une voix glaciale. C'est vous qui êtes responsable de ce gâchis. Toujours à vous jeter tête baissée dans le danger en y entraînant vos camarades, sans jamais songer aux conséquences. Vous ne pensez qu'à...

\- Non ! C'est votre faute ! Si vous aviez prévenu l'Ordre dès que je vous l'ai fait comprendre dans le bureau de Ombrage ! le coupe brutalement le jeune sorcier, avec auprès de lui Ron qui opine du chef.

\- Pour aller sauver Sirius Black qui n'était nullement entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? reprend sur un ton sarcastique le Maître des Potions. Si vous aviez un tant soi peu fait des efforts lors des leçons que je vous ai enseignées en Occlumancie, vous ne vous seriez pas laissé envahir par les fausses images que le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous a sciemment envoyées...

\- C'est vous le responsable ! s'époumone le jeune sorcier. Et Kreattur a dit que Sirius était parti et qu'il ne reviendrait pas et je l'ai cru !

\- Parce que vous vous êtes fié aux paroles de ce vieil elfe aigri et dérangé ? ironise Severus.

\- Non Harry, vous avez tort, intervient d'une voix faible Hermione qui s'est levée et s'est placée auprès de son tuteur comme pour montrer à tous où va son soutien, et ce geste touche Severus, peu habitué à ce genre de reconnaissance. Vous êtes trop impulsif et malgré mes mises en garde, vous avez voulu que nous nous rendions au Ministère et vous avez mis en danger notre vie à tous, que ce soit celle de vos camarades ou des membres de l'Ordre.

\- Alors... même vous, vous préférez défendre ce... ce... bafouille le jeune sorcier hors de lui.

\- Allons Messieurs, un peu de dignité, déclare posément Dumbledore qui vient de pénétrer dans l'infirmerie. Monsieur Potter, je vous invite à me suivre dans mon bureau où nous pourrons discuter en toute sérénité des événements tragiques de ces dernières heures. Je comprends votre douleur et la partage, mais ce n'est guère le lieu pour des explications. Miss Granger et Monsieur Londubat ont besoin de repos. De plus, vous devez être informé d'une annonce concernant Miss Granger et Monsieur Snape.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? s'inquiète soudainement Harry en cherchant une réponse dans les yeux d'Hermione.

Un silence gêné suit la question.

\- Je... je vais... épouser mon tuteur, avoue finalement la jeune fille qui préfère crever l'abcès plutôt que de tergiverser. Elle connaît le caractère de son ami. Il s'emporte facilement puis une fois sa colère retombée, il redevient l'ami agréable et sensé qu'elle apprécie tant.

\- Non... Non... Ce n'est pas possible... balbutie-t-il, le regard éperdu, ses yeux cherchant dans ceux du Directeur une dénégation, mais ce dernier hoche la tête dans l'affirmative.

\- Pas vous... avec LUI ! hurle à son tour Ron qui a jusqu'alors assisté aux échanges sans intervenir. Il pourrait être votre père !

Hermione tressaille et vacille sous l'insulte. Un bras solide et puissant la soutient par la taille et l'empêche de s'effondrer.

\- Vous allez cesser d'insulter ma fiancée, menace le Serpentard d'une voix basse et dangereuse. A moins que vous ne désiriez rejoindre...

\- Il suffit ! coupe Dumbledore d'une voix inhabituellement colérique. Et vous Messieurs, ajoute-t-il en s'adressant à Harry et Ron, veuillez me suivre immédiatement dans mon bureau !"

Tous finissent par obéir, laissant Severus aider Hermione à se recoucher.

.

Le 20 juin 1803

 _Chère Liz,_

 _Il est temps que je te raconte ce qu'il s'est passé cette fameuse soirée où j'ai rejoint Harry qui voulait se rendre dans le bureau de Ombrage pour communiquer avec son parrain. Nous avons vu dans les flammes Kreattur qui nous a affirmé que son Maître était absent et qu'il ne reviendrait pas. C'est alors que nous avons été surpris par Ombrage qui a voulu lancer un Doloris sur Harry, afin de le faire parler._

 _Pour venir à son aide, j'ai révélé au Crapaud rose que notre "arme secrète" se cachait dans la forêt Interdite, et elle nous y a accompagnés. Avant de comprendre que c'était un mensonge, nous nous sommes retrouvés encerclés par des centaures. Paniquée, Ombrage a commencé à les insulter, ce qui a provoqué la fureur des centaures qui l'ont attaquée et emportée dans la forêt. Sa baguette a même été détruite durant l'altercation. Graup, le demi-frère de Hagrid nous a aidés à sortir de la Forêt._

 _Nous avons appris plus tard que c'est Dumbledore en personne qui s'est rendu dans la Forêt Interdite la délivrer des griffes des centaures. J'ai presque honte de ma conduite en sachant que cette sorcière aurait pu trouver la mort, mais son comportement est tellement pervers ! Par sa faute, nombre de Nés-Moldus vont connaître un avenir des plus incertains._

 _Harry étant persuadé que Sirius était retenu prisonnier au Département des Mystères, nous nous y sommes rendus à dos de Sombral (un cheval ailé que seuls ceux qui ont vu la mort peuvent voir), avec Ron, Ginevra, Luna et Neville._

 _Arrivés sur place, nous nous sommes rendus dans la Halle des Prophéties qu'Harry avait vue en songe, mais elle était vide. Découvrant une prophétie qui portait son nom, il l'a prise dans sa main mais a été interrompu par la voix de Lucius Malefoy._

 _C'était un piège ! Voldemort avait implanté la vision de Sirius dans l'esprit de Harry pour qu'il vienne au Département des Mystères récupérer la prophétie que lui seul pouvait toucher. Nous nous sommes retrouvés encerclés par douze Mangemorts mais grâce à notre entraînement, nous avons réussi à résister suffisamment longtemps pour que l'Ordre du Phénix ait le temps de nous rejoindre. Quand Dumbledore est arrivé, plusieurs membres de l'Ordre se battaient contre des Mangemorts. Bellatrix Lestrange a lancé un sort sur Sirius qui est passé au travers d'un voile étrange et est décédé. J'en suis fort marri pour Harry mais... je n'arrive pas à en être véritablement peinée..._

 _Harry a provoqué Bellatrix en duel, mais ils ont été interrompus par Dumbledore et Voldemort, qui se sont battus à leur tour. Voldemort a brièvement pris possession de l'esprit de Harry, puis a pris la fuite, mais Cornelius Fudge l'a vu et a bien été obligé d'admettre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour. Nombre de Mangemorts ont été arrêtés et envoyés à Azkaban._

 _Maintenant la deuxième guerre des sorciers commence et au milieu de ce chaos, je dois songer à préparer mes noces avec mon tuteur..._

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

18 août 1803

La cérémonie commence, Hermione remonte à pas mesurés l'allée qui mène au Manoir, décorée de superbes massifs floraux qui forment une arche colorée et odorante, sous les yeux admiratifs, jaloux ou émus des invités. Un orchestre symphonique l'accompagne sur une musique classique et l'assistance murmure lors de son passage sur un ton extatique :

"Merlin, qu'elle est belle !"

Elle est vêtue de la Merveilleuse, cette robe qu'elle portait pour le Bal de Noël de quatrième année, mais des ajustements et des modifications y ont été apportées afin qu'elle lui convienne et qu'elle corresponde à une tenue de mariage, avec un tissu vaporeux mais sans transparence. Ginevra, Winky et quelques elfes de Poudlard ont remplacé les Roses de Noël orange qui ornaient le décolleté par de minuscules fleurs roses et blanches. Une traîne en dentelle de Calais a été ajoutée et s'étale à sa suite comme une vague blanche.

Son maquillage est léger : un soupçon de rose à lèvres et une ombre mauve sur ses paupières pour accentuer les reflets mordorés de ses grands yeux. Son teint de pêche n'a nul besoin d'artifice. Elle est resplendissante. ses cheveux sont relevés pour dégager la nuque gracile mais quelque boucles folles ont été savamment dispersées sur son front, tandis qu'un diadème agrémente ses cheveux bruns aux reflets caramel.

Toutes les personnes présentes se tiennent sur le perron, face à l'autel central en bois blanc, décoré là aussi de bouquets composés de fleurs blanches et roses, où Albus Dumbledore l'attend avec un autre sorcier qu'elle ne reconnaît pas, certainement un employé du Ministère. Auprès du Directeur se dresse la sombre silhouette de l'homme qu'elle doit épouser, vêtu d'un frac bleu nuit, parsemé d'une centaine de petits boutons de nacre irisé. Elle n'ose point croiser le regard de celui qui fait battre son cœur, de crainte d'y lire regret et déception.

Pourtant, lui ne voit qu'elle, cette divine apparition. Elle dégage une sensualité naturelle dont elle n'a guère conscience. Un émoi s'empare du sorcier qu'il dissimule habilement sous un masque impavide alors qu'une véritable tempête d'émotions l'assaille.

 _Par Salazar, elle n'a jamais été aussi magnifique ! Elle va être **ma** femme !  
_  
Elle baisse ses yeux tandis que son fiancé s'avance et soutient son coude pour l'amener devant l'autel. Elle voit à peine les époux Weasley qui la regardent d'un air circonspect avec Ginevra, Ron et Harry, les deux derniers ayant beaucoup mal à cacher leur dépit. La plupart des membres du personnel de Poudlard sont présents, notamment Madame McGonagall qui semble particulièrement touchée. Elle retourne le sourire encourageant de Remus Lupin alors qu'elle le dépasse sans prêter attention à l'éclair de jalousie qui traverse le regard de Nymphadora Tonks, tandis qu'Hagrid lui adresse un clin d'œil amical. Plusieurs autres membres de l'Ordre sont également présents : Kingsley Shackelbolt et Alastor Maugrey, ce dernier ne semblant nullement se réjouir de cette union.

Aucun autre étudiant n'est là, hormis Luna Lovegood et Neville Londubat, mais cela ne la contrarie guère. Elle se concentre à présent sur Severus qui la regarde attentivement, une lueur incandescente au fond de ses yeux charbon. Ses cheveux noirs de jais retombent de chaque côté de ses joues pâles, avec tout de même un soupçon de rose qui les rehausse.

 _Est-il ému ? Pourtant il semble tellement impassible comparée à moi qui suis toute retournée._

Quand elle atteint l'autel, le professeur Dumbledore lui sourit gentiment malgré ses traits tirés et commence la cérémonie. Il est vêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier dorée sur laquelle scintillent des étoiles mouvantes, et d'un long chapeau pointu assorti.

"J'ai l'honneur et le privilège de procéder à l'union ces deux personnes. Je connais Monsieur Severus Snape depuis de nombreuses années et j'ai beaucoup d'estime pour lui, que ce soit en tant que professeur ou en tant que personne. Quant à Mademoiselle Hermione Granger, je la connais comme une étudiante particulièrement brillante, qui excelle dans tout ce qu'elle accomplit, qui est fidèle à ses amis et qui a toujours su prendre des décisions avec assurance et prévoyance. J'ai grand espoir que cette union leur apportera le bonheur et l'équilibre que tous deux méritent."

Il s'approche tout près du couple en tenant entre ses mains gantées une boîte en argent finement ouvragée, ouverte sur deux alliances reposant sur un fond de velours noir et qui sont parfaitement identiques - hormis leur taille - deux serpents enlacés qui se font face, sertis de deux pierres précieuses, l'un avec un rubis, le second avec une émeraude. La symbolique des couleurs est claire : Gryffondor et Serpentard.

"Severus et Hermione, unissez à présent vos mains.

Hermione prend une profonde inspiration et avance ses deux mains qui sont aussitôt enserrées par les mains chaudes de son futur époux, ce qui lui procure aussitôt un certain apaisement.

\- Moi, Severus Tobias Snape, je vous prends, Hermione Jeanne Granger**, pour épouse, énonce-t-il d'une voix profonde qui résonne jusque dans la chair de la jeune fille. À partir de ce jour, pour vivre dans la joie, pour partager avec vous les moments de tristesse, pour grandir avec vous dans... l'amour - le cœur d'Hermione manque un battement lors de l'hésitation - et pour vous être fidèle, tous les jours de notre vie."

Il prend une profonde inspiration avant de se saisir de la bague qu'il glisse à l'annulaire d'Hermione qui ressent un doux frisson avant de poursuivre :

"Avec cette alliance, je deviens votre époux. Par elle, je vous promets ma protection, mon soutien et ma fidélité. Je promets de marcher à vos côtés et de vous soutenir dans les moments difficiles. Je vous offre cette alliance aujourd'hui et par elle je serai fier d'être votre mari."

 _Son ton semble si sincère ! Cela se pourrait-il qu'il éprouvât quelque sentiment pour ma personne ?_ se demande Hermione qui se sent envahie par un fol espoir qu'elle tente d'endiguer en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

Elle entonne à son tour le rituel, répétant les mêmes paroles, et malgré son émotivité et sa gorge sèche, elle parvient à contenir toute vacillation dans sa voix, à accomplir le cérémonial et à enfiler l'anneau sur le long doigt pâle de son tuteur.

 _Il... il tremble lui aussi ?_ s'étonne-t-elle.

Dumbledore lève sa baguette et commence à chanter une incantation. Un tourbillon lumineux débute aux pieds de la mariée et du marié et virevolte tout autour d'eux, dans une pluie d'étincelles dorées. La jeune fille agrippe fermement les grandes mains chaudes de Severus alors que la sensation de picotement et de chaleur se diffuse dans son corps.

C'est une magie puissante. Vertigineuse. Belle. Mystérieuse. Envoûtante. Protectrice.

Elle est vaguement consciente du fonctionnaire du ministère qui jette maintenant ses propres sorts et elle peut ressentir un autre fourmillement. Ces derniers sont certainement le sortilège pour s'assurer de la fidélité et un sort de surveillance pour s'assurer que le couple vivra sous le même toit.

"Je vous présente Hermione et Severus Snape, maintenant unis par les liens du mariage magique, à ce jour et pour le reste de leur vie terrestre. Puissiez-vous vivre dans la paix et la sérénité ensemble. Vous pouvez maintenant embrasser votre épouse,"achève-t-il finalement dans un grand sourire en s'adressant au jeune marié.

Severus hésite une fraction de seconde puis se penche pour embrasser Hermione. Leurs lèvres se rencontrent brièvement et il semble pourtant à chacun d'entre eux qu'une onde magique les traverse, comme un crépitement d'énergie magique qui les submerge et les laisse pantelants. Ils se séparent et Hermione se sent rouge et désemparée, un peu chancelante mais... heureuse. Des étoiles plein les yeux.

 _Je lui suis mariée. Je suis son épouse et nous allons vivre ensemble. Je ne puis y croire..._

"Et maintenant, annonce Severus en se tournant vers l'assistance, le bal est ouvert."

Il frappe dans ses mains et le perron laisse place à une une salle de bal, juste de la bonne taille pour que les invités puissent évoluer confortablement, avec un buffet garni de victuailles et qui occupe tout un côté. Des elfes-serveurs sont prêts à satisfaire le moindre désir des convives. Hermione, encore tourneboulée par son mariage ne sait que faire et que dire ensuite. Elle reste maladroite, se tenant raide, les bras ballants, auprès de son mari. Il sent son désarroi et prend l'initiative en glissant l'une de ses mains dans le creux de son bras.

"Me ferez-vous l'honneur de la première danse, Madame Snape ?

\- Oui Monsieur mon mari, ose-t-elle répondre en rougissant. Ses yeux brillent de mille feux.

Severus place une main rassurante au creux de son dos et sa chaleur se diffuse dans tout son corps. Ils se dirigent à pas lents vers le centre du perron. Dès que l'orchestre attaque les premières notes d'une valse, le couple commence à évoluer dans une parfaite synchronisation, les ambres perdus dans les onyx. Tous deux se remémorent la nuit du Bal de Noël, alors qu'ils valsaient ensemble, et cette mémoire leur semble si loin et si proche ! Hermione sourit, et le sorcier lui répond en la serrant plus près de lui. Un feu liquide allume les profondeurs obscures de ses iris. Son regard est comme une caresse sur sa peau. Douce. Chaude. Légère. Elle frémit. Un espoir mélancolique s'empare de son âme.

La réception qui suit est assez calme, nonobstant les effusions de Winky qui pleure à chaudes larmes en ne cessant de répéter qu'il savait depuis toujours que son Maître et Hermione étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. La jeune fille reste auprès de Severus une grande partie, recevant les félicitations plus ou moins sincères des professeurs et des membres de l'Ordre. Elle se sent trop nerveuse pour avaler quoi que ce soit, et après avoir reposé son assiette intacte, emplie de succulentes mignardises sur l'une des tables, Madame Vector se penche et lui murmure :

"Il vous faut manger, vous aurez besoin de vos forces ce soir," lui glisse-t-elle discrètement en lui adressant un clin d'œil complice.

Hermione se raidit sous l'allusion à peine voilée. Elle est troublée et n'ose se projeter dans les heures qui vont suivre la fin du mariage.

Dumbledore semble être le seul à être réellement satisfait de cette union, et l'on peut voir ses yeux bleus scintiller à travers ses lunettes. Harry et Ron ne lui ont quasiment pas adressé la parole, en se contentant de rester dans un coin, l'air renfrogné, en jetant des regards occasionnels vers elle et Severus, au grand dam de Ginevra qui désespère d'attirer l'attention du jeune sorcier brun sur elle. Remus a bien tenté de lui parler, mais elle l'a sciemment évité, ne désirant point s'attirer les foudres de son époux dont elle sent le regard pénétrant posé sur elle.

Quand le crépuscule tombe et que la plupart des invités ont déserté les lieux, Severus s'approche d'Hermione et baisse ses yeux sur elle tandis qu'elle savoure une coupe de vin de Champagne.

"Madame Snape, entonne-t-il d'une voix qui est presque un grondement sensuel, bas et rauque qui l'électrise, il est temps que vous vous retiriez dans nos quartiers, Winky va vous accompagner. Je vous rejoindrai plus tard, je dois encore converser avec le Directeur."

 _Il me faut lui délivrer des potions pour sa main maudite..._

Hermione se contente d'acquiescer de la tête, sans pouvoir tout à fait contenir une certaine appréhension en songeant à ce qui suivra quand il la rejoindra... dans le lit... Elle rêve depuis longtemps de ses doigts longs et habiles sur sa peau... Elle se sent prise de vertige.

Il recule brusquement d'un pas ferme puis disparaît, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un soupçon de fragrances boisées qui la laisse étourdie.

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

Severus boit un verre de Cognac dans le salon, debout près de la cheminée. Sous ses dehors austères, nul ne pourrait deviner que l'illustre Maître des Potions est tourmenté. Nuit et jour. Il rêve d'elle. Depuis qu'il lui a volé son plaisir lors de son demi-sommeil, la vision de son visage happé par le plaisir, de son corps se convulsant sous lui le hantent jour et nuit. Il ne peut s'approcher d'elle et respirer son doux parfum sans être aussitôt envahi par l'odeur âcre et suave de sa cyprine. Ils viennent de se marier _J'ai tous les droits sur elle,_ et pourtant il n'ose la rejoindre dans sa chambre, celle qu'il a fait aménager à côté de la sienne et qui est lui est accessible par une porte de communication intérieure hormis celle qui donne sur le couloir. Il craint de perdre son self-control et de se jeter sur elle comme le dernier des soudards. Il a tellement envie d'elle !

Il regarde son image dans le miroir. Ses yeux noirs remarquent quelques signes révélateurs de fatigue sur son visage et son esprit dérive vers l'image d'une Hermione endormie, recroquevillée dans ses bras dans son lit, ses cheveux touffus chatouillant son menton et son souffle chaud contre sa peau. Pendant un moment il est rempli d'un désir si grand que cela devient presque une douleur physique, mais il doit réussir à le supprimer. Il doit rester en contrôle. Peut-être serait-il préférable qu'il la laisse seule pour la première nuit de leur mariage ? Il passe une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Qui sait ce qu'il serait tenté de dire ou de faire ?

Il va pour se servir un autre verre lorsqu'il sent sa présence. Il lève les yeux et découvre le reflet de sa jeune épouse dans le miroir. Il se retourne et détaille sa silhouette. Elle est vêtue d'une chemise de nuit en dentelle qui ne cache quasiment rien de ses courbes voluptueuses. Elle a tressé ses cheveux en une natte qui retombe sagement sur son sein gauche. Elle tient un bougeoir qui tremble légèrement. Elle est nu-pied.

 _Petite et courageuse Gryffondor..._

"Monsieur ? Vous... vous êtes fâché après moi ? s'inquiète Hermione qui craint d'avoir déplu mais s'est décidée à rejoindre son mari après l'avoir attendu seule, dans son grand lit froid, sans parvenir à s'endormir.

\- Non. Ce n'est nullement le cas, "répond Severus avec un sourire sinistre. _Elle vient elle-même se jeter dans la gueule du loup affamé..._

Il lui offre un regard sombre. Brûlant. Intense. Hypnotique.

Il lui retire le bougeoir qu'il pose sur le rebord de la cheminée et lui tend la main. Elle la prend, ses doigts serrant fermement les siens. Il est comme une force sombre de la nature capable de la consumer chaque fois qu'elle se trouve à proximité. Il l'entraîne du salon jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune fille. Ils ne disent rien en marchant. il garde son allure stable pendant qu'il la conduit. Il peut la sentir trembler nerveusement. Et il est surpris de sentir un chatouillement dans son ventre, qu'il essaie de faire passer sur le compte des quelques verres qu'il a ingurgités plus tôt.

Ils atteignent finalement sa chambre. Devant la porte, il jette un coup d'œil pour observer le profil de son épouse. Il remarque la pulsation d'une artère dans son cou, elle est rapide, ainsi que sa respiration qu'elle tente de calmer. Sans préambule, il l'emmène à l'intérieur.

Il fait sombre quand ils entrent, mais un _Lumos_ marmonné allume la myriade de bougies que Winky a placées là et qui jettent une lueur chaude autour de la pièce. Il la mène sur le tapis persan et se déplace devant elle, posant une main sur chacune de ses épaules. Ses yeux parcourent rapidement la pièce, reviennent sur elle, traverse sa chemise de nuit et finissent par se frayer un chemin sur son visage avant de rencontrer ses yeux. Elle lui adresse un timide sourire et il la regarde intensément.

"Je ... je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de ce qu'il faut faire ensuite", admet-elle en rosissant.

Le coin de la bouche du sorcier se contracte et il y a quelque chose dans son regard qui est insondable et qui pourtant lui envoie un frisson agréable. Il la prend au creux de ses bras et la serre tendrement, comme pour lui insuffler le courage qui lui fait bigrement défaut. Son doux parfum de rose le trouble.

Hermione est prise de court par son action spontanée alors qu'il la tient contre lui, et elle a l'impression que ses bras et sa robe extérieure sont comme des ailes sombres qui l'enveloppent et la protègent des dangers extérieurs.

Une vague de sensation écrasante balaie le corps du sorcier et le laisse momentanément impuissant. Une fois de plus, il se sent à la merci de ses pulsions et une colère impuissante l'envahit, lui donnant l'envie de quitter une fois de plus celle qui le tourmente sans le savoir.

\- J'ignore ce que je dois faire, répète-t-elle dans un souffle.

D'une voix qui devient alors plus basse, presque un murmure rauque, il ordonne :

\- Touchez-moi."

Hermione a l'impression que son cœur est coincé dans sa gorge et ses yeux ambrés se lèvent pour regarder les obsidiennes, au fond desquelles luisent une flamme brûlante. Elle tend une main hésitante pour brosser quelques mèches égarées de ses cheveux noirs qu'elle éloigne de son visage et puis passe doucement ses doigts sur sa joue comme si elle était faite de velours. Les battements de cœur de Severus s'amplifient alors qu'elle promène doucement son index sur sa lèvre inférieure. Elle sent une expiration rapide de sa bouche qui souffle sur son doigt.

"Vous êtes à moi", affirme Severus doucement avant de baisser la tête et de l'embrasser avec une vague d'émotions qui se déversent librement en lui. La sensation d'Hermione qui a peur développe en lui une recrudescence de protection.

La jeune fille est touchée par la délicatesse du sorcier et devine son envie de se rapprocher d'elle. Elle ressent le désir qu'il éprouve pour elle au travers de ses baisers. Elle se détend dans un bonheur renouvelé, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille. Se sentant enhardie par la réponse d'Hermione, la pression ferme de sa bouche sur la sienne devient cajoleuse, exploratrice... Elle sent soudainement le dard inquisiteur de sa langue contre la couture de ses lèvres et avec un picotement intérieur, Hermione lui ouvre la bouche.

Elle n'a jamais embrassé quiconque et pourtant une chaleur qui lui semble étrangement familière l'envahit alors que le sorcier l'embrasse dans une passion communicative.

 _Oh Merlin,_ pense Severus dans un bonheur satisfait alors qu'il explore à nouveau les délices de sa bouche, goûtant ses profondeurs brûlantes. Hermione semble indubitablement incarner tout ce qu'il s'est refusé depuis la disparition de Lady Ramsay, de longs mois froids et ternes, et aussi tout ce qui existe à présent, de beau, de chaud et brillant dans la vie. Il sent sa langue frôler avec curiosité la sienne et le souffle du sorcier se bloque un instant à la sensation de chaleur que sa réponse provoque au creux de son estomac, entraînant une vague de désir qui monte en lui.

Cependant, il est capable de se dominer cette fois au lieu de sentir qu'il se laisse submerger par ses pulsions animales. Il ne veut point l'effrayer. _C'est sa première fois..._ Ses baisers deviennent plus chauds et plus pénétrants, et bien qu'inexpérimentée dans ce domaine, Hermione lui répond volontiers, son corps se frottant légèrement contre le sien.

En réponse, il presse instinctivement ses hanches contre les courbes douces d'Hermione, lui faisant ressentir l'évidence de son désir. Son corps éveillé exige le moyen de trouver sa chaleur, d'assouvir sa faim.

 _Ne vais-je pas trop vite en besogne ? Elle est si pure et si innocente_ , s'inquiète Severus.

Hermione halète à la sensation chaude de sa réponse charnelle, son corps se raidissant à son contact. Mais elle reste contre lui et ne cherche pas à s'éloigner.

"Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière Madame Snape," la prévient-il d'une voix étrangement rauque.

Hermione ne comprend pas réellement le sens de ses paroles, mais elle acquiesce doucement. Il la prend dans ses bras et l'emporte vers l'immense lit à baldaquin.

.

.

* Passage entre crochets extrait du Tome V "Harry Potter et L'Ordre du Phénix", chapitre 2 auquel j'ai seulement changé le temps des verbes conjugués. Je l'ai situé avant la débâcle du Ministère afin que Voldemort ne s'oppose pas à l'annonce de Severus concernant son mariage...

** Jeanne au lieu de Jean, car Hermione est Française, ne l'oublions pas ;)

.

Pour le mariage, j'ai fait un mix entre le mariage sorcier et moldu. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié ;)


	28. Chapter Wedding Night

**Notes** : je vous dis tout simplement merci ! Grâce à vous le compteur vient d'exploser et de passer

la barre des 1 000 reviews, c'est tellement incroyable ! Je flotte sur un nuage rose :)

Merci à vous tous et à Annie qui a posté la millième ! Bienvenue à Guest et Lyne ;)

Un mariage réussi, mais comment s'annonce la nuit de noces ? Excellente lecture à tous !

 **Avertissement** : très très long lemon ^^, si cela vous rebute, passez directement à la fin du chapitre...

.

 **Chapitre XXVIII - Wedding Night**

.

 **Comme j'ai agi de manière méprisable ! s'indigna-t-elle. Moi qui tirais fierté de mon discernement, qui estimais tant mes capacités, qui ai souvent dédaigné l'esprit de charité de ma sœur et contenté ma vanité par une méfiance inutile et blâmable** , _Orgueil et Préjugés_ , Jane Austen

.

Ils sont debout près du lit, et le visage du sorcier est si proche qu'il occupe l'espace de sa vision. Il lui pose une autre question, mais ses yeux sont si sombres et si profonds qu'elle a l'impression de plonger en eux et devient imperméable à son environnement.

Severus plisse ses yeux et saisit légèrement la mâchoire d'Hermione dans sa main. Il observe attentivement son visage. Elle cligne lentement des yeux et il répète sa question, réalisant que la jeune fille est tellement émotionnée qu'elle semble prête à s'effondrer. Faisant appel à ce qu'il reste en lui de gentleman, il va lui offrir une dernière chance d'échapper à son désir. Elle semble si jeune et si innocente !

"Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous laisse ?" s'enquiert-il d'une voix qui est un grondement sensuel.

Hermione frissonne et secoue la tête négativement alors que le pouce du sorcier passe sur sa lèvre inférieure. Sa tête se baisse davantage et les profondeurs hypnotisantes de ses yeux la troublent. Elle halète et tourne la tête malgré elle, et sa bouche glisse sur sa joue plutôt que de trouver ses lèvres.

Au lieu d'essayer de l'embrasser à nouveau, ses lèvres frôlent sa mâchoire.

"J'en suis heureux, ma courageuse Gryfondor," murmure-t-il contre son oreille, provoquant un autre frisson qui la parcourt.

Si les yeux noirs sont captivants, sa voix l'a toujours impressionnée. Toujours. Elle peut être coupante comme un poignard acéré, froide comme la glace ou... basse et profonde. Un mélange de soie et de métal qui la fait frémir.

"Miss Hermione Granger, la tête toujours dans un livre," murmure-t-il, ses lèvres frôlant la courbe de son oreille et lui emplissant le cou. Elle voudrait lui dire qu'elle n'est plus une demoiselle mais Madame Snape, son épouse, mais aucun son ne parvient à franchir ses lèvres. Elle est comme tétanisée, dans l'attente de ce qui va suivre. Sa main caresse son épaule, descend la peau sensible de son bras intérieur, et dépose sur chaque fibre de son être un picotement.

 _Est-ce dû à la magie de notre liaison maritale ?_

"Vous êtes si belle. Mais je vous préfère... ainsi..." chuchote-t-il.

Tout en parlant il joint le geste à la parole et passe une main légère sur la longue tresse. Un courant magique parcourt les cheveux et ses boucles de la sorcière retombent gracieusement sur ses épaules, libérées de la contrainte de la natte. Il joue quelques secondes avec les ressorts aux reflets caramel, appréciant la texture et la douceur.

 _Il aime... mes cheveux ?_ s'étonne avec un émerveillement enfantin Hermione.

\- Que... que voulez-vous que je fasse ? ose-t-elle demander d'une voix étouffée en évitant le regard sombre.

Il est surpris par son audace et une vague de désir monte en lui.

 _Je voudrais tellement de choses douce Hermione, mais tu es si pure, si innocente..._

\- Déshabillez-moi... Hermione, exige-t-il de sa voix profonde.

 _Mon prénom, il me semble si beau dans sa bouche, un ronronnement empreint de sensualité..._

Elle tend ses mains fébriles et tentent de défaire un par un la multitude de boutons sur lesquels elle a fantasmé depuis des mois. Elle est si intimidée sous le regard lourd et pénétrant de son époux qu'elle en est maladroite et ne parvient pas à accomplir sa tâche. Cela amuse Severus qui décide de prendre les choses en main. Il prend avec douceur les mains de la jeune fille, dépose au creux de chaque poignet un baiser léger et les lui replace le long de son corps. Sans la quitter des yeux, il finit de détacher ses boutons avec une dextérité diabolique. Il enlève sa redingote qu'il dépose sur l'un des fauteuils de la chambre, puis fait subir le même traitement à son pantalon, ne conservant pour le moment que sa chemise afin de dissimuler l'érection qui fait rage et pourrait l'impressionner.

Il déshabille la jeune fille car il devine qu'elle est incapable de le faire par elle-même et il s'aperçoit que ses propres mains tremblent alors qu'il fait glisser la chemise de nuit tandis que les flammes dansent sur sa peau lisse et dorée. Le vêtement léger s'écroule en un petit tas blanc à leurs pieds, ne laissant qu'une Hermione dans sa splendide nudité. La pudeur de cette dernière lui commande de croiser ses bras pour cacher ses seins exposés mais elle n'ose faire un mouvement. Severus la guide vers le lit avec douceur et elle s'allonge, le souffle court, en saisissant l'invitation muette. Il la rejoint et le matelas s'affaisse légèrement sous son poids. Il s'installe sur ses genoux et ôte sa chemise qu'il abandonne près de lui.

 _Ses épaules sont incroyablement larges_ , remarque la sorcière, et sa poitrine donne l'impression d'être faite de marbre blanc, traversée par une ligne sombre de poils noirs. Il est maigre, musclé, et elle le trouve beau. Il est si grand, et dans la demi-obscurité de sa chambre, sa présence semble remplir la pièce. L'opulence et le luxe de la chambre elle-même - les tapisseries riches et chères, le mobilier somptueux, l'énorme lit à baldaquin, les tapis doux et luxueux, les bougies parfumées - tout semble ajouter à l'intimité de l'atmosphère.

Un halètement lui échappe et elle se cambre sous le choc quand sa main se pose sur son flanc et dessine la courbe de sa poitrine. Puis il se penche ; sa bouche est chaude contre sa joue et suit un chemin le long de sa mâchoire, pour embrasser la commissure de ses lèvres. Délaissant sa bouche, il descend jusqu'à son cou pour lécher, sucer et grignoter sa chair sensible. Elle gémit devant les fourmillements sensitifs et est effrayée par leur intensité. Sa main n'est plus au-dessous de sa poitrine mais sur elle, palpant un sein, alors que sa bouche continue sa danse enivrante. Secouant sa tête face au déluge de sensations, elle ne peut contenir un gémissement de plaisir.

Elle perd alors tout contrôle d'elle-même. Les mains et la bouche habiles du sorcier, conspirent pour la faire fondre de l'intérieur. Elle se tord sous la douce touche de ses doigts qui caressent le globe serré de sa poitrine. Son contact ne ressemble à rien de ce qu'elle a déjà vécu. C'est comme si ses doigts sont emplis d'un fluide magique et que le contact avec sa peau provoque la chair de poule dans ses veines. Sa main se promène le long de la circonférence de sa poitrine et lui tire un autre gémissement doux alors qu'il entoure le mamelon corail avec son pouce. il le frotte quelques instants avant de s'enhardir et de faire rouler le téton turgescent entre son pouce et son index.

Quand sa bouche descend pour rejoindre sa main, Hermione crie et ses yeux s'ouvrent. Elle ne comprend pas ce qu'elle ressent et qui provoque en elle des sensations affolantes, dangereuses, qui lui font perdre le contrôle de son corps. Elle essaie de le repousser, ses mains bougeant contre ses épaules.

"Non!" La vue de ses cheveux noirs sur sa peau est aussi intime et choquante que la sensation de sa bouche sur elle.

Son doux cri de détresse encourage Severus à poursuivre ses attentions.

Ce dernier ignore la faible pression qu'elle exerce sur ses épaules et continue à promener sa bouche sur sa poitrine. Sa peau est chaude mais, maintenant, il sent le parfum attrayant de l'excitation croissante mélangée avec son doux parfum floral. C'est une surprise heureuse de retrouver la jeune fille en une créature passionnée. _Dieu que cela lui a manqué !_ Refermant sa bouche sur son mamelon, il l'aspire méticuleusement et laisse une main descendre sur son abdomen et sa hanche.

Renonçant à essayer de le repousser par les épaules, elle tend la main pour éloigner sa tête. Une fois que sa bouche s'est refermée sur son mamelon, ses doigts se sont crispés dans ses cheveux et Severus ne peut contenir un sourire triomphal. Pendant un moment, Hermione oublie où elle se trouve. A l'aspiration chaude sur sa poitrine répond une sensation presque douloureuse entre ses cuisses. Le sentiment est galvanisant. Inconnu. Délicieux. Vertigineux. Elle ne sait si elle doit le repousser ou le maintenir là, sur sa poitrine. Elle gémit de confusion alors que sa bouche bouge entre ses seins. C'est à la fois une torture et un répit alors qu'il taquine ses tétons pointus, puis les lèche consciencieusement avec sa langue experte.

Ses doigts caressent ses cuisses pour les amadouer mais, malgré la réponse positive et enthousiaste de ses premières caresses, elle les maintient serrées comme un étau. Le bout de ses doigts poursuit sa promenade le long de ses cuisses serrées.

Hermione frissonne. Elle sent le souffle du sorcier contre sa peau. Chaque nerf de son corps est en feu, et sa main chaude sur sa hanche et ses cuisses la fait trembler - ce qui rend difficile le maintien des muscles. Elle tente de crier en signe de protestation mais c'est un gémissement de plaisir qui s'échappe de ses lèvres alors que ses longs doigts frôlent ses boucles et cherchent l'entrée. Elle se raidit et laisse retomber ses bras. A présent elle s'agrippe fermement au drap. Il déplace sa bouche vers son oreille.

"Détendez-vous. Laissez-moi, supplie-t-il de sa voix soyeuse qui vibre tout près d'elle.

\- S'il vous plait, non, je... je crois que... je ne suis pas prête... gémit-elle en serrant plus encore le drap, même si le tremblement de ses cuisses la trahit - affaiblit ses muscles - et il est capable de les séparer afin de poursuivre son exploration érotique. Elle mord sa lèvre inférieure, une expression incertaine sur son visage.

\- Oui, murmure-t-il, et sa voix est une caresse de soie qui la fait frémir. Oui, ouvrez-vous pour moi, ordonne-t-il encore.

\- Oooooohhhhh..."

Elle attrape sa lèvre entre ses dents et ferme les yeux quand son pouce trouve la perle gonflée de son sexe et l'encercle. Puis, elle crie une autre protestation brisée et tord le drap dans ses deux poings alors que l'un de ses doigts explorateurs glisse sur sa fente humide et la caresse lentement. C'est comme si tous les nerfs de son corps étaient concentrés là, entre ses jambes. Sa respiration est rapide et irrégulière, tout son corps est rouge de chaleur. Elle a besoin d'une pause pour réfléchir, un moment pour se retirer des sensations intenses qu'il provoque.

Severus mordille la peau tendre le long de son cou et combat l'envie de se précipiter. Malgré sa réticence et son appréhension légitimes, elle est humide. Elle est également très petite et très serrée et il doit la préparer pour qu'elle soit prête à l'accueillir. Il a tellement envie d'elle ! Son sexe palpitant réclame son assouvissement. Son désir est exacerbé par la réponse pleine de sensualité de sa jeune épouse.

"Chuuuttt", commande-t-il en se jetant dans sa main. Il continue de frotter son pouce contre son bouton d'amour, tandis que son index cajole son ouverture lisse. Elle essaie de serrer ses cuisses avec un gémissement.

"Ne vous débattez pas, chuchote-t-il alors qu'il poursuit ses caresses, la remplissant inexorablement. Voilà, comme cela", murmure-t-il en l'encourageant, alors que ses cuisses tremblantes se séparent. Il recommence à tourner son pouce sur son clitoris et insère doucement le bout de son doigt dans sa chaleur luisante.

"Est-ce que je vous fais mal ?" demande-t-il de sa voix soyeuse.

Un hochement de tête est tout ce qu'elle peut gérer. Hermione ne souffre pas réellement, mais les sensations qu'il provoque en elle l'inquiètent. Elles sont un mélange de peur et d'excitation. La honte envoie des vagues de chaleur sur son visage et son cou. Mais c'est l'ampleur de son inexpérience qui l'angoisse. Elle est nue, ses jambes écartées, et la partie la plus intime d'elle est touchée par la main d'un homme. Et pas n'importe quel homme, mais un sorcier qui est son professeur, son tuteur et depuis peu son... époux. Un homme qui peut se montrer dur, froid, impitoyable. Pourtant, malgré tout cela, il la fait gémir et trembler sous ses mains habiles.

Le malaise lutte avec le plaisir tandis que sa bouche se déplace au-dessus d'elle et que son doigt bouge en elle. Une boule de chaleur se gonfle rapidement entre ses jambes et se répand dans son abdomen quand il murmure :

"Je pense que vous êtes prête," déclare-t-il sur un ton particulièrement rauque. Ses doigts s'éloignent de son corps et elle est consciente du vide qu'ils laissent derrière elle.

Il se place au-dessus d'elle, écarte ses jambes et ses yeux rencontrent les siens. Il lit l'acceptation, le désir, l'appréhension et l'approbation.

"Il y aura un peu de douleur, avertit-il en s'installant entre ses cuisses, mais cela ne durera pas."

Hermione sent sa main descendre entre leurs corps. Quelque chose de doux et épais frotte contre son intimité et, soudain, il pénètre à l'intérieur d'elle, l'étirant et la remplissant bien au-delà de la circonférence de son doigt. Pendant un moment, elle panique et tente de repousser sa poitrine, mais il interrompt sa poussée vers l'avant et elle se raidit, se demandant à quoi s'attendre ensuite. Il se retire lentement d'elle, voulant savourer chaque minute de cette exquise sensation, tandis que la chair tendre tout autour de lui semble se cramponner à son phallus. Il fait un violent effort sur lui-même pour ne point replonger brutalement.

"N'ayez pas peur, dit-il près de son oreille, sa voix étrangement étranglée alors qu'il la commande. Détendez-vous. Ne serrez pas vos cuisses. Ouvrez-les comme avant. Ouvrez- vous pour moi, Hermione. Oui, comme cela."

Severus sait qu'il arrive à la fragile barrière de son hymen et saisit ses hanches pour l'empêcher de bouger.

"Juste un peu de douleur," murmure-t-il et il s'enfonce rapidement pour la remplir complètement. _Oh Dieu que c'est bon !_ pense-t-il en sentant son phallus étirer les parois étroites et brûlantes de la jeune fille.

Elle émet un sifflement surpris quand il l'envahit et par réflexe, ses mains relâchent aussitôt le drap et se lèvent pour pousser ses épaules et empêcher que le sorcier ne poursuive sa percée.

 _Oh Dieu !_

Une chaleur différente se propage à travers elle et elle se mord la lèvre alors qu'il recule et repousse à nouveau. La seconde poussée n'est pas aussi douloureuse que la première, mais elle a toujours l'impression d'être divisée par la pression de sa virilité entre ses cuisses.

Il se retire presque complètement, ne laissant que le bout de son sexe en contact avec son entrée. Severus observe les réactions de son épouse et constate que le désir de cette dernière a reflué. Bien que ses mouvements soient retenus, elle se mord la lèvre et ferme les yeux comme pour échapper à la réalité de leur couplage, à la douleur de sa chair tendre. Il doit la stimuler, la lubrifier. Il ne prendra pas son plaisir sans le sien. Il décide de reprendre ses attentions sur la délicieuse poitrine de son épouse, puisque précédemment elle se tordait de plaisir. Il baisse la tête et sa bouche gourmande lèche un mamelon puis le prend dans sa bouche, s'émerveillant de la réponse : le bout grandit et durcit sous son traitement lascif et elle laisse échapper un gémissement d'approbation. Il poursuit son traitement en léchant, aspirant, mordillant un téton, puis administre une récompense identique au second avec la même ardeur.

Quand il sent de l'humidité recouvrir la pointe de son sexe engorgé, il s'enfonce à nouveau, très lentement. Il recule seulement pour se replonger en elle, encore et encore. Il la martèle sans relâche avec de profondes et puissantes poussées, là, dans cet endroit particulier qui fait monter en Hermione un plaisir à chacune d'elle, l'obligeant à balbutier des mots sans suite, les yeux mi-clos. Même si son petit corps inexpérimenté ne participe pas vraiment - il se chargera de le lui apprendre - elle éprouve certainement du plaisir - et c'est toute la confirmation dont Severus a besoin pour poursuivre son assaut.

 _Que m'arrive-t-il ? Je... j'ai l'impression de tomber dans un abîme. Je sens que je vais perdre connaissance..._ pense la jeune fille.

Le sorcier sait qu'il ne va plus tenir très longtemps. Il accélère ses coups de boutoir dans le fourreau brûlant qui se contracte autour de lui. Il croit entendre un gémissement. _Est-ce le sien ? Le mien ?_ _Elle va jouir..._

Soudain, Hermione est submergée par un violent orgasme qui explose dans tout son corps. L'intensité chaude et blanche de son orgasme envahit complètement tous ses sens, englobe l'étendue de sa perception, faisant disparaître tout le reste. Elle hurle son extase et reste frémissante sur le lit alors qu'elle redescend lentement de son excitation, la laissant tremblante et en sueur.

Après quelques secondes, il frissonne au-dessus d'elle et ses mouvements s'accélèrent, les derniers lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir quand il se cambre profondément en elle et semble s'enfoncer encore plus loin en criant le prénom de sa jeune épouse. Une pellicule de sueur étincelante couvre son corps.

 _Par Salazar ! Je n'ai jamais rien connu d'aussi bon ! Jamais._

Essoufflé, il pose son front brûlant et en sueur sur le sien. Le visage d'Hermione est rouge, ses narines palpitent et il la trouve belle. Leurs souffles se mêlent. Il embrasse avec une infinie tendresse ses lèvres, puis ses yeux, son nez, ses lèvres, ses joues et revient sur ses lèvres.

 _Elles sont si douces ! Je ne me lasse pas de les embrasser..._

Finalement, il dépose un dernier baiser léger sur sa bouche et s'écarte d'elle. Elle n'ose faire un geste, cherchant encore à retrouver une respiration normale. Elle est épuisée par le contentement physique et elle n'a aucunement la volonté de bouger. Elle reste là, lourde dans sa chaleur et épuisée au-delà de toute compréhension, mais tellement... comblée. Elle sent un liquide chaud s'écouler entre ses jambes.

Severus se lève et sort de la pièce par la porte de communication. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revient et retrouve son épouse encore alanguie. Une odeur musquée flotte dans l'air épais, lourd de chaleur. Il l'aide à s'asseoir et lui offre une potion.

"Buvez Hermione, ordonne-t-il sans brutalité. Vous vous sentirez mieux."

Elle lui fait confiance et boit le liquide. Un bien-être l'envahit peu après, et elle sent qu'elle glisse peu à peu dans le sommeil. Elle est vaguement consciente que le sorcier lui parle d'une voix apaisante alors que ses jambes sont écartées et que quelque chose d'humide et doux passe sur son intimité enflammée. _Il me nettoie_ , comprend-elle, vaguement mortifiée. Elle est trop lasse pour se rebeller. Puis il murmure quelque chose en remontant le drap sur son corps alors que le sommeil l'emporte :

"Il faut vous reposer. Demain Winky vous apportera le petit déjeuner dans votre chambre."

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

Hermione se réveille dans la nuit, légèrement désorientée avant que les évènements de la soirée ne lui reviennent à la mémoire. Malgré ses membres courbaturés, une inexplicable sensation de légèreté et de bonheur l'emplit. Elle sent son cœur se gonfler de joie. A-t-elle rêvé son mariage avec son tuteur ? Et sa nuit de noces ?

 _Oh, c'était si... si incroyable !_ songe-t-elle en rougissant au souvenir de leurs ébats, à la bouche affamée de son époux qui a célébré chaque parcelle de son corps et lui a fait connaître l'assouvissement des sens.

Les bougies flottantes éclairent toujours d'une lumière diffuse la pièce. Elle regarde autour d'elle. Elle est seule. Enfin presque. Les yeux luminescents de Pattenrond la contemplent d'un air ennuyé.

 _Il est parti ?_ constate-t-elle tristement.

Une profonde mélancolie l'envahit. Sa poitrine se resserre. Elle s'assied dans son lit et un rapide coup d'œil dans son miroir la fait s'arrêter un instant dans la surprise. Elle reconnaît à grand peine son reflet dans le psyché. _Suis-je différente ?_ Il y a comme une étincelle singulière dans ses yeux Whisky et son visage diffuse une certaine luminosité malgré sa fatigue. Ses lèvres sont gonflées, ce qui laisserait entendre à un observateur quelconque qu'elles ont subi des baisers récents. Elle passe un doigt sur sa bouche, se remémorant leurs baisers enfiévrés. Avec sa main retenue sur le drap qui ne la recouvre que partiellement, ses cheveux qui retombent en cascade sur ses épaules et son corps, elle ressemble à une Odalisque.

Seule son alliance qui brille à son doigt contraste avec l'image lascive que lui renvoie le psyché.

 _S'est-il enfui parce que je me suis montrée trop... enthousiaste ? Pense-t-il de moi que je suis une gourgandine ?_ s'interroge-t-elle en ressentant brusquement le poids de la honte l'envahir. _Aurait-il préféré que je fusse plus... réservée ?_

Elle connaît les us et coutumes du grand monde et sait qu'il est d'usage dans la haute bourgeoisie et la noblesse que les couples ne partagent point leur couche. L'homme rejoint sa femme lorsqu'il veut exercer ses prérogatives d'époux. Quand il était marié à Narcissa, cette dernière avait sa propre chambre. Mais, pour leur première nuit, elle se serait attendue à ce qu'il restât auprès d'elle. Juste une nuit. Dans ses bras.

La douleur submerge et déchiquette Hermione avec tant de force qu'elle pose sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer le sanglot déchirant qui sort de ses lèvres et elle retombe lourdement sur le lit, sans chercher à contenir les larmes qui coulent et mouillent le drap.

 _Je ne suis pas son choix. Il ne voit en moi que sa pupille et... il regrette certainement ce que nous avons vécu dans ce lit même si... il semblait y prendre plaisir... Pensait-il à une autre femme alors qu'il accomplissait son devoir conjugal avec moi ? se tourmente-t-elle. Non... non, c'est mon prénom qu'il a... crié._

Elle est tellement recluse sur son chagrin qu'elle n'entend point le _Pop_ qui signale l'arrivée de Winky.

"Maîtresse ? Pourquoi pleurez-vous ? s'enquiert-il en roulant des yeux.

Au lieu de répondre, les pleurs reprennent de plus belle. L'elfe est désemparé. Pourquoi la jeune fille est-elle si malheureuse la nuit de ses noces ? Il sait que la perte du pucelage peut se révéler douloureuse, surtout pour une si jeune fille. Serait-ce la cause de ses larmes ?

"Madame Hermione, le Maître vous a-t-il fait mal physiquement ? s'étonne-t-il en caressant les cheveux dans un geste réconfortant.

Hermione se relève et se jette dans ses longs bras en hoquetant. Elle essaie d'ouvrir les yeux mais ses larmes ont formé une brume floue sur eux et sa vision est troublée.

\- Non non... Ce n'est pas cela, au contraire... Je... j'ai apprécié ce qu'il m'a... fait, avoue-t-elle en rosissant, mais il est... parti juste après et je crois que... qu'il regrette ce que nous...

\- Oh non Madame Hermione ! Il n'est point homme à abandonner sa jeune épousée, dément l'elfe. Je pense qu'il a préféré que vous vous reposiez.

\- Vous... vous le croyez vraiment ? demande-t-elle avec une note d'espoir dans la voix.

\- Oui, je le connais. Vous êtes sa femme et comme il l'a promis lors du cérémonial de votre mariage, il doit prendre soin de vous, affirme Winky.

 _Oui bien sûr, il s'agit de son devoir..._ pense-t-elle avec dépit.

"Prenez cette Potion de Sommeil. Vous avez besoin de reprendre des forces," insiste-t-il en lui présentant un flacon.

Docile elle obtempère, et moins de trois minutes plus tard elle sombre dans les bras de Morphée. Winky la borde et quitte sa chambre.

.

La jeune femme descend les escaliers lentement, une main posée sur la rampe de bois. Elle porte une simple robe de cotonnade rose qui met en valeur la brillance de sa chevelure nattée. Quand elle aperçoit son mari qui l'attend en bas, elle marque un temps d'arrêt. Lui remarque ses traits tirés, ses yeux rougis et cernés, la pâleur de son visage. Une vague de culpabilité l'inonde.

"Hermione, commence-t-il en la saluant d'un bref hochement de tête. Comme vous le savez, je n'ai malheureusement point assez de temps pour vous emmener en voyage de noces, et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas mais... entre les réunions de l'Ordre et mes convocations auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne m'était guère possible d'envisager un séjour d'une ou plusieurs semaines dans un pays étranger. De plus, dans moins de deux semaines, ce sera la rentrée à Poudlard et il est inutile que je vous précise que cela exige du travail en amont.

\- Je comprends Monsieur, répond-elle d'une petite voix, mais la déception est y est nettement perceptible, surtout pour un sorcier habitué à interpréter les humeurs de ses interlocuteurs.

\- Il est sans doute temps que nous délaissions ces appellations pompeuses et que nous employions nos prénoms, qu'en pensez-vous ? propose-t-il sur un ton neutre.

\- Je pense que vous avez raison Mons... Sev... Severus, acquiesce-t-elle en souriant faiblement. Veuillez m'excuser, mais je voudrais me promener dans le parc, ajoute-t-elle en amorçant un retrait vers la porte d'entrée. J'ai besoin de... prendre l'air.

\- Attendez Hermione ! l'interrompt-il en la retenant par le poignet, et une délicieuse rougeur empourpre subitement le teint de la sorcière au contact de la peau de l'homme. Je voulais vous proposer un promenade à cheval et un pique-nique au bord du lac mais... si vous préférez vous reposer, je ne vous imposerai point cette sortie.

Les beaux yeux ambrés s'illuminent aussitôt, ce qui n'échappe guère au sorcier qui sent quelque chose remuer dans sa poitrine.

\- Oh non Monsieur... Severus, se reprend-elle aussitôt, je vous accompagnerai avec plaisir. Accordez-moi seulement un peu de temps pour me changer.

\- Bien, alors donnons-nous rendez-vous aux écuries à onze heures. Je vais prévenir Monsieur Stone afin que les chevaux soient prêts, et Bogal afin qu'il nous prépare une collation que Winky nous apportera sur le lieu du pique-nique."

Son regard sombre la suit alors qu'elle fait demi-tour et remonte vers sa chambre. Sa démarche chaloupée provoque un émoi physique en lui. C'est comme si chaque aspect de la jeune fille était spécifiquement conçu pour tenter tous ses désirs.

.

Ils viennent de chevaucher et Severus s'étonne du manque d'entrain de sa jeune épouse. Elle semblait pourtant apprécier leur galopade, puis au fil du temps qui s'est écoulé, sa mine a changé de physionomie. Regrette-t-elle déjà de devoir passer la journée en sa compagnie ?

Excédé de son attitude réservée, après avoir ralenti nombre de fois pour rester à sa hauteur, il a lâché la bride et permis à Storm de se défouler, laissant le plaisir de la chevauchée le galvaniser.

Il arrive bien avant Hermione au bord du lac. Il descend de son alezan et attache sa bride à un arbre. Winky a déjà préparé la nappe qui est décorée de manière champêtre. Les couverts et les victuailles patientent dans un panier d'osier. Il vérifie que rien ne manque. Il y a si longtemps qu'ils n'ont point profité d'une journée au bord du lac ensemble.

Elle arrive enfin, quasiment au pas. Elle stoppe non loin de lui et il s'approche de son cheval. Il lui tend la main et l'aide à descendre. Son visage semble marqué. Il en profite pour la laisser glisser contre son corps. Son parfum est comme du poison, l'incitant à la posséder là, maintenant. Elle ne le repousse pas, mais elle dégage une certaine lassitude. Il parvient à se contenir et se montrant prévenant, il lui tient la main pour l'emmener vers leur petit coin de paradis après avoir lié la jument.

Hermione se laisse choir sur la nappe en laissant échapper un petit soupir de soulagement. Severus découvre et sort du panier des légumes frais colorés, des viandes juteuses coupées en morceaux, des fromages et des pains chauds préparés selon une méthode jalousement gardée par Bogal. Il installe les aliments dans des assiettes en porcelaine blanche qu'il dépose entre son épouse et lui.

 _Tout ceci a l'air parfaitement appétissant_ , s'extasie la sorcière qui essaie d'ignorer la douleur lancinante qui meurtrit son intimité et que le frottement de la selle a accentuée. Cette cavalcade lui a apporté de la souffrance, et elle n'avait qu'une hâte, descendre de son cheval.

Elle tend la main vers un petit pain chaud et son estomac commence à gronder. Elle le dévore avec avidité sous le regard amusé de Severus, puis prend entre ses doigts un bout de viande, suivi d'un autre, avalant beaucoup plus vite que ce que sa bouche ne peut mâcher.

"Vous n'avez guère mangé hier durant la réception Hermione, déclare le sorcier. Vous êtes-vous au moins sustentée ce matin ? Je vous ai fait porter un petit déjeuner par Winky.

 _Il a remarqué que je n'ai rien pris hier ?_ s'étonne-t-elle.

\- Oui Severus, dit-elle doucement. J'ai pris un thé au jasmin, accompagné d'une viennoiserie, je vous en remercie.

Elle se sent légèrement gênée. Elle n'a pas réalisé à quel point elle était affamée, et une petite partie d'elle ressent un peu de gratitude envers son mari.

\- Désirez-vous un peu de vin de Champagne ? lui propose-t-il aimablement. Je sais que vous en êtes friande.

\- S'il vous plaît," répond-elle en présentant son verre.

Le sorcier débouche la bouteille, et le liquide pétillant coule sur sa main. Ils trinquent et boivent de concert. Il veut la resservir. Elle tend son verre, puis s'arrête. Elle secoue la tête avec regret, se souvenant de ce qui lui est arrivé la dernière fois qu'elle s'est permise de devenir saoule, en ce même endroit. Severus n'insiste pas. Il se rappelle de cet incident. Elle était si jeune ! Un sourire éclaire ses prunelles charbonneuses.

Quand elle a fini de déguster les mignardises - les mêmes que pour le mariage - Hermione fait reposer son dos contre un arbre, après avoir assoupli l'écorce à l'aide d'un sort. Elle a la sensation d'avoir son estomac délicieusement rembourré. Elle dégrafe sa veste d'équitation pour plus de commodité et pose les mains sur son ventre, sous le regard attendri de Severus. L'image fugace de la jeune fille avec _son_ enfant traverse son esprit et le trouble. Il chasse cette pensée inappropriée. Dans la guerre qui se profile, il n'est point sage de songer à fonder une famille. Et puis, que deviendrait-elle avec l'enfant d'un Mangemort après sa disparition ?

Hermione ferme les yeux et respire profondément, absorbant la chaleur du soleil malgré l'ombrage et le lourd parfum des fleurs aoûtiennes, ignorant les pensées qui agitent son sombre époux. La douleur s'est atténuée et somnolente, elle dérive peu à peu vers le sommeil.

Severus a été comblé au-delà de ses espérances par sa nuit de noces : Hermione a été enchanteresse la veille. Tellement belle, tellement naturelle, tellement passionnée ! Elle s'est permis de ressentir le plaisir, et l'a autorisé à satisfaire le sien. Elle correspond parfaitement à ce qu'il attend d'une femme : une tête bien faite et un corps sensuel.

Il n'a jamais connu de vierges. Narcissa ne l'était point lors de leur première nuit, et Clarisse était veuve lorsqu'il sont devenus amants. S'est-il montré trop empressé auprès de sa jeune épouse ?

Quand il a constaté combien elle était épuisée, il a voulu la nettoyer lui-même, ôter les traces de sa virginité et de leurs fluides, et a dû se faire violence pour ne point la prendre à nouveau, excité par la vision de son intimité déflorée. Aussi a-t-il préféré se retirer et la laisser se reposer seule dans sa chambre, afin de s'éloigner de la tentation de son corps juvénile.

Il la contemple dans son sommeil. Sa bouche est légèrement entrouverte, laissant passer son souffle chaud. Sa poitrine gironde se soulève et ses jolis seins poussent dans sa chemise. Elle est un mélange de candeur et de sensualité, de retenu et de fougue. Lorsqu'emportée par son sommeil elle glisse de l'arbre, il prend sa place et l'installe délicatement contre lui. Il enfouit son nez dans la chevelure qui exhale son délicat parfum de rose. Il sent les courbes pleines de sa poitrine et s'oblige à ne point la caresser. Il la laisse dormir, et toutes ses pensées sont tournées vers elle. Il soupire de bien-être.

 _Elle est mienne. Ma femme, mon épouse, ma Princesse, mon Hermione..._

Une heure passe, troublé ponctuellement par le gazouillis des mésanges ou le léger vrombissement d'un bourdon qui les frôle.

Le rythme de la respiration d'Hermione se modifie et il sent un léger raidissement de son corps. _Elle se réveille_ , comprend-il. Il se saisit doucement du menton qu'il relève pour mieux observer ses réactions. Ses yeux papillonnent. Elle semble se demander où elle se trouve. Son regard vacille l'espace de quelques secondes. Il remarque ses lèvres roses et tremblantes, ses pommettes délicates, son nez fin parsemé d'une poignée de taches de rousseur, ses longs cils recourbés. Il comprend alors avec une lucide évidence qu'il éprouve des sentiments pour cette créature fragile et belle, et qu'il a besoin d'elle, de sa présence. Son pouce passe tranquillement sur ses lèvres boudeuses.

"Laissez-moi vous embrasser petite sorcière," implore-t-il. Sa voix est si sensuellement soyeuse qu'elle ressent des papillons dans le creux de son ventre et ses orteils se recroquevillent.

Le sorcier regarde avec curiosité les pensées qui traversent les yeux de la jeune fille, observant leur ambre se creuser et s'approfondir, comme les profondeurs du Whisky Pur-Feu. Les paupières fatiguées et légèrement mauves de la jeune fille s'abaissent et se relèvent avant de dévoiler son regard mordoré, révélant sa réponse.

Il se penche...

.

.

Alors, êtes-vous prêts à swinguer ?

.

Dans le prochain chapitre, ce sera la rentrée en sixième année...


	29. Chapter Hermione de Fontanges

**Notes** : mille mercis chers amis, vous avez apparemment apprécié la nuit de noces d'Hermione et Severus...

De plus en plus de mises en favori et de suivis, c'est génial ! C'est un tel bonheur que de lire vos com's :)

La rentrée des classes se profile... Hermione est bientôt majeure. Un chapitre très long... Excellente lecture à tous !

 **Avertissement** : lemon au milieu du chapitre ^^

.

 **Chapitre XXIX - Hermione de Fontanges**

.

 **Le bonheur en ménage est pure affaire de hasard. La félicité de deux époux ne m'apparaît pas devoir être plus grande du fait qu'ils se connaissaient à fond avant leur mariage ; cela n'empêche pas les divergences de naître ensuite et de provoquer les inévitables déceptions. Mieux vaut, à mon avis, ignorer le plus possible les défauts de celui qui partagera votre existence** !, _Orgueil et préjugés_ , Jane Austen

.

 _Il comprend alors avec une lucide évidence qu'il éprouve des sentiments pour cette créature fragile et belle, et qu'il a besoin d'elle, de sa présence. Son pouce passe tranquillement sur ses lèvres boudeuses._

 _"Laissez-moi vous embrasser petite sorcière," implore-t-il. Sa voix est si sensuellement soyeuse qu'elle ressent des papillons dans le creux de son ventre et ses orteils se recroquevillent._

 _Le sorcier regarde avec curiosité les pensées qui traversent les yeux de la jeune fille, observant leur ambre se creuser et s'approfondir, comme les profondeurs du Whisky Pur-Feu. Les paupières fatiguées et légèrement mauves de la jeune fille s'abaissent et se relèvent avant de dévoiler son regard mordoré, révélant sa réponse._

 _Il se penche..._

.

Hermione laisse le visage de son mari s'approcher. Elle passe une langue rose sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier, et n'a pas conscience que ce geste innocent embrase les sens du sorcier. Ce dernier se fait violence pour ne point la ravir et parvient à poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne recule pas et du bout de sa langue aussi légère qu'une plume, il quémande la permission de pénétrer dans sa chaleur humide. Elle finit par ouvrir sa bouche et sa langue impérieuse vient chercher la sienne pour l'entraîner dans un ballet sensuel où tous deux savourent le goût chocolaté laissé par la dernière mignardise.

Hermione est tellement perdu dans des sensations incroyables qu'elle en oublie momentanément la douleur cuisante de son entrejambe.

Une main maintient la jeune fille contre lui par la taille, tandis que la seconde se perd dans les cheveux qui ont perdu depuis longtemps la bataille d'une coiffure soignée. Même s'ils ont été partagés en deux tresses, quelques mèches folles sont tout de même parvenues à s'échapper.

 _Par Salazar !_ Sa jeune épouse détient sur lui un pouvoir dont elle n'a semble-t-il, absolument aucune conscience. Il l'embrasse longuement et sa réponse lui procure une intense satisfaction charnelle. Il cesse le baiser, le souffle court, et en profite pour la contempler. Elle est là, reposant sur lui, et sa poitrine se soulève au rythme effréné de sa respiration qui s'est accélérée. Il peut apercevoir la perfection de ses seins gironds qui tendent sous le tissu de sa chemise et le supplient de les caresser.

 _Ma sage Hermione, si belle, si parfaite, si... sensuelle !_

Un désir intense se saisit à nouveau de Severus. Il a envie de la coucher sur l'herbe tendre et de la faire sienne encore et encore. Il déplace Hermione et l'installe avec aisance à califourchon sur lui. Cette proximité entraîne une sensation de gêne chez elle qu'il détecte immédiatement.

 _Je l'effraie avec mes manières rustres. Il y a seulement quelques heures elle était vierge et j'agis comme si nous étions amants de longue date._

Afin de la rassurer, il décide d'engager la conversation sur un sujet neutre, en jouant nonchalamment avec une boucle rebelle.

"Je ne vous ai point félicitée pour votre impressionnant score à vos B.U.S.E. Madame, la complimente-t-il. Vous avez obtenu les meilleures notes à Poudlard depuis une vingtaine d'années.

\- Oh ! Une vingtaine d'années ? s'étonne-t-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion. Ce... ce pourrait-il que vous fussiez le dernier à les obtenir ?

\- Votre perspicacité est redoutable Madame. En effet, jusqu'à ce que vous vous présentiez aux examens, j'étais le sorcier ayant obtenu les notes les plus élevées, déclare-t-il sans trace de suffisance dans son ton.

\- Je n'en doute point et suis certaine que ce devait être largement mérité, le complimente-t-elle avec sincérité.

\- Je vous en remercie, Hermione, dit-il de sa voix de velours qui envoie des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale de la jeune sorcière.

\- Mes fournitures scolaires ne sont point complétées. Pourrez-vous m'accompagner au Chemin de traverse afin que je puisse y effectuer les achats qui me font défaut ? demande-t-elle avec une note d'espoir dans la voix en croisant les sombres obsidiennes.

\- Vous ne pouvez plus vous passer de ma personne, Madame Snape ?" la taquine-t-il sur un ton légèrement théâtral, en jouant avec l'une de ses nattes comme d'un pinceau, passant et repassant sur son nez mutin, sur ses joues sur lesquelles se répandent une délicieuse rougeur, tel un peintre dessinant par touche par touche les contours de son visage parfait.

"Je croyais que vous les aviez déjà effectués en début de ce mois avec les époux Weasley ?

\- Certes, mais certains manuels étaient en rupture de stock, ment-elle en évitant de plonger son regard dans les onyx pénétrants.

Comment lui expliquer qu'au lieu de s'occuper de ses achats scolaires, elle a délibérément espionné Drago Malefoy avec Harry et Ron parce que son comportement leur a semblé suspect, et qu'ils l'ont surpris en train de pénétrer dans une boutique spécialisée en Magie Noire pour demander des conseils au propriétaire, un certain Monsieur Barjow, et ce afin réparer un objet mystérieux ?

La voix de baryton du sorcier la ramène à la réalité.

\- Hélas, comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, je n'ai malheureusement guère de temps à vous consacrer, avoue Severus avec une pointe de regret, je préfèrerais donc que vous ne vous y rendiez point."

Devant l'air déçu de la jeune fille il ajoute :

"Les Mangemorts pourraient mener une attaque et je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrivât une quelconque mésaventure. Je vous autorise à commander le matériel qu'il vous manque, et à vous le faire livrer au Manoir. Cela vous agrée- t-il ?

\- Merci Severus, répond-elle en souriant avec reconnaissance. Je... j'aurais voulu savoir ce qui se passera quand je vous rejoindrai à Poudlard. Vais-je aller dans le dortoir de Gryffondor ?

\- Que nenni Hermione. Il nous faudra respecter les convenances car je suis encore votre professeur, et je ne pourrai vous montrer mon affection en public. D'ailleurs je me montrerai particulièrement inflexible envers vous comme je l'ai toujours été, mais vous êtes mon épouse et en tant que telle vous rejoindrez mes appartements, qui deviendront également les vôtres. Cela vous... contrarie-t-il ?

\- Non point Severus, répond-elle en mordillant ses lèvres et en baissant ses ambres pour cacher son émoi à la pensée de ce qui l'attend à Poudlard. _L'épouse de Snape..._

Ses incisives qui s'enfoncent dans le rose tendre de ses lèvres provoquent une flambée dans les reins du sorcier et la bosse dans son pantalon est éloquente. Craignant que la jeune femme ne s'en aperçoive, il caresse doucement son visage. Il prend l'une de ses mains et embrasse avec dévotion le bout de chacun de ses doigts fins.

\- Vous êtes si désirable, Hermione. Je brûle de désir pour vous, reconnaît-il la voix rauque. Cette nuit... accepterez-vous de m'ouvrir votre couche ? quémande-t-il d'une voix inhabituellement suppliante.

Un silence inconfortable s'installe aussitôt.

\- Je... je ne puis accepter Severus, répond la jeune fille qui se met à trembler, une lueur apeurée au fond de ses yeux de biche.

Elle se lève d'un bond et se met à arpenter la clairière en se triturant les mains. Severus se lève à son tour. Ses sourcils se rejoignent et son front se plisse. Sa posture et son regard sombre se durcissent instantanément.

\- Je vous répugne ? Vous eussiez préféré un autre homme que moi pour époux ?" attaque-t-il avec brusquerie. Ses yeux sont devenus aussi obscurs que deux puits profonds.

Devant son mutisme éloquent, il se saisit de ses épaules et les secoue avec une telle rudesse que les dents de la sorcière s'entrechoquent :

"Répondez-moi Hermione ! Ne vous dérobez pas ! Quel est le sorcier qui fait battre votre cœur ? Weasley ? Potter ? Lupin ? exige-t- il sur un ton implacable.

\- Non ! Non ! Vous vous méprenez ! Vous me faites mal ! Lâchez-moi ! le supplie-t-elle en tentant vainement d'échapper à ses doigts aussi puissants que les serres d'un rapace.

Il la relâche aussi soudainement qu'il l'a attrapée, laissant des contusions sur sa peau. Il recule d'un pas et passe une main tremblante dans ses cheveux ébène. Il prend sur lui en inspirant profondément, plusieurs fois. Il n'est point l'un de ces hommes usant de violence avec les femmes.

\- Nous rentrons. Inutile de prolonger notre tête-à-tête bucolique", assène-t-il d'une voix emplie d'un tel sarcasme, qu'elle procure plus de souffrance à Hermione que ses mains étreignant sans pitié ses bras.

Il prend sa baguette qu'il manipule tel un chef d'orchestre en lançant un Sort de Rangement : les restes disparaissent, les couverts, la nappe montent dans les airs pour rejoindre le panier dans un ordre parfait. Il délie la jument et l'approche de la jeune fille.

"Allons, venez que je vous aide à vous mettre en selle, ordonne-t-il en s'obligeant à prendre un ton neutre.

\- Je ne puis venir. Je... je préfèrerais transplaner, balbutie Hermione.

\- Cessez de vous comporter comme une enfant capricieuse, j'ai du mal à reconnaître la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération, s'irrite Severus, le visage fermé. Mon temps est compté, il nous faut rentrer. Maintenant.

Il tend la main et elle finit par s'approcher, les yeux brouillés de larmes mais il feint de ne rien voir. Dès qu'il la tient, elle s'effondre contre son torse et se met à sangloter :

\- Je ne fais point un caprice, je suis dans... l'inconfort... avoue-t-elle dans un souffle.

\- Dans... dans l'inconfort ? répète-t-il machinalement sans comprendre le message tandis que sa colère commence à s'évanouir en sentant son corps chaud contre lui. Que... que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Je souffre dans mon... mon intimité et ne puis monter à cheval ni... avoue-t-elle le visage baissé, honteuse de parler de ses désagréments physiques avec l'homme qui est son époux depuis à peine un jour.

\- Oh ! Je... je comprends... Veuillez me pardonner Hermione, j'ignorais que vous fussiez dans la douleur, s'excuse le sorcier horriblement gêné en prenant le menton de la jeune fille entre ses doigts pour lire les émotions dans ses yeux embués. Nous allons revenir au Manoir sur Storm, vous viendrez avec moi. Dès que nous arriverons, je vous délivrerai un onguent qui apaisera dans l'instant votre inconfort.

\- Merci Severus."

 _Quel imbécile fais-je ! Comment ai-je pu passer à côté de sa souffrance ? Je comprends à présent pourquoi elle semblait ne point prendre plaisir à notre chevauchée, elle d'ordinaire si enthousiaste._

Severus grimpe sur son destrier puis apporte son aide à son épouse afin qu'elle puisse monter à son tour. Il l'installe sur la selle qu'il vient d'agrandir et elle repose près de lui, assise de profil. Ils avancent au pas, suivie par Olympe qui semble goûter à sa relative liberté en lançant de doux hennissements.

Peu à peu, bercée par le balancement du cheval, Hermione glisse contre la poitrine du sorcier et enserre sa taille de ses bras en soupirant. Elle inspire avec délice ses arômes boisées tandis qu'il en fait de même en profitant des fragrances florales que dispense sa chevelure éclairée par les chauds rayons du soleil. Tous deux craignent que leur entente ne soit troublée par des paroles malheureuses. Pourtant Severus tient à s'excuser.

"Veuillez pardonnez ma rudesse, je me suis comportée comme un parfait goujat.

Cachée dans la veste d'équitation de l'homme, à l'abri du regard pénétrant de son époux, Hermione hésite, puis se décide.

\- Je n'ai point détesté notre nuit de noces, chuchote-t-elle contre lui, au contraire... J'aimerais que vous me rejoigniez dans ma chambre mais... j'ai peur de souffrir...

Le sorcier croit dans un premier temps avoir mal entendu, puis ce tendre aveu l'inonde ensuite d'une joie féroce.

\- Moi de même, belle Dame. Je ne suis point fait de marbre, mais... il est possible de se donner mutuellement du plaisir sans pour autant... aller jusqu'au bout de la relation charnelle..."

Il ne voit pas la délicate rougeur qui empourpre les joues d'Hermione en entendant sa promesse...

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

Severus pénètre dans la chambre de son épouse, heureux et soulagé que la porte n'ait point été fermée. Il fait une pause lorsqu'il aperçoit Hermione dans son lit. Il est troublé par sa beauté qui dégage un magnétisme sensuel auquel il n'est point insensible. Mais il y a aussi quelque chose de différent dans son apparence maintenant. Comme si cela était possible, elle semble encore plus tentante et lascive quand elle dort. Son visage est beau, serein et parfaitement détendu. Elle est terriblement séduisante, comme le rendu artistique d'une Vénus endormie.

Elle est à peine couverte par une chemise de nuit transparente, et le riche tissu dessine son petit corps de façon provocante. Sa silhouette est délicieusement courbée en forme de "S" parfait, et le sorcier sent une agitation lorsqu'il découvre la longue ligne verticale de peau nue exposée qui descend du bas de l'abdomen de la jeune fille jusqu'à son cou. Cette dernière bouge dans son sommeil et lâche un doux soupir, presque un gémissement, qui enflamme aussitôt ses pulsions.

Le sorcier observe le corps d'Hermione bouger lentement dans son sommeil. Ses petits doigts se courbent et ses hanches voluptueuses se tortillent légèrement. Ses lèvres roses se séparent en un sourire, et Severus peut entendre sa respiration commencer à augmenter. Il devine que sa jeune épouse fait un rêve érotique, et il ne souhaite rien de plus que d'en faire partie.

Severus s'assied au pied du lit et se penche sous les draps. Il sourit quand sa main entre en contact avec la peau lisse et chaude des jambes d'Hermione. Il garde son regard sur son visage alors qu'il remonte lentement sa main vers ses jambes, la plaçant entre ses cuisses fiévreuses. Il lève les draps du lit devant ses genoux et écarte doucement ses jambes, les tirant par-dessus ses épaules alors qu'il se positionne pour infliger un doux traitement à sa sorcière.

Il sait qu'il ne puis encore la pénétrer avec ses doigts ou son sexe afin de ne point meurtrir sa chair tendre, mais sa langue sera le plus doux des médicaments... Il porte sa bouche à l'intérieur de la cuisse, et commence à embrasser sa peau en suivant son chemin de plus en plus près de la tendre intimité.

Il comprend qu'elle se réveille lorsqu'il sent un imperceptible raidissement du corps et un changement de rythme respiratoire. Hermione, dans un demi-sommeil, comprend instantanément que son époux est là et lui fait subir de délicieux tourments. Embarrassée, elle tente de refermer ses jambes quand elle réalise son intention, mais le sorcier conserve ses mains fermement agrippées à ses cuisses.

"Ce n'est pas le moment d'être timide, Hermione. Me voulez-vous ?" interroge-t-il de sa voix de baryton.

Elle acquiesce timidement, et avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, Severus baisse son visage pour rencontrer la perle rose du plaisir. Elle entend et sent son amant gémir contre sa chair sensible, et elle laisse échapper un agréable cri d'agonie alors que sa langue experte commence à la torturer. Elle a l'impression que sa peau prend feu, car chaque centimètre de son corps est brûlant et très sensible. Tout le bas de son corps vibre de plus en plus en vagues de plaisir, bien plus fortes que tout ce qu'elle a pu ressentir jusqu'à présent.

Tout ce qu'ils font semble si complètement... obscène. Sûrement que la manière dont elle s'offre à sa bouche est indécente. Mais ce fait excite encore plus la jeune femme, et il ne faut pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne commence à bercer lentement ses hanches, guidant inconsciemment son époux pour qu'il agite sa langue exactement où elle le désire.

Elle sent les mains de Severus caresser tendrement ses cuisses, serrant sa peau avec plaisir, et elle pousse un cri rauque et manque de s'évanouir quand elle sent sa langue commencer à la pénétrer.

 _Non ! Non ! C'est certainement interdit...  
_  
Il attrape ses hanches pour la maintenir en place, et force son corps à s'offrir à sa bouche avide. Les cuisses et les hanches de la sorcière commencent à trembler alors qu'il porte une grande attention aux lèvres internes de son sexe, envoyant des décharges d'excitation partout dans son corps à chaque coup délibéré de sa langue légèrement râpeuse. Il enroule sa langue contre les délicats pétales roses, et commence à tourner autour de son clitoris. Hermione tremble et gémit de plus en plus fort. Quand il appuie enfin sa langue contre son petit bouton, elle pousse un cri de plaisir.

Il recule et embrasse légèrement sa peau, et la jeune fille croit qu'elle peut commencer à se détendre et à reprendre ses esprits. Mais alors il recommence à la tourmenter à nouveau, entourant le bouton sensible avec des cercles rapides et généreux qui provoquent instantanément la sensation quasi-orgasmique d'un plaisir intense et brûlant tout le long de son corps.

"Ooooooooohhhhhhh... gémit-elle en s'agrippant aux cheveux corbeau, ne sachant si elle doit repousser la tête ou au contraire la laisser exercer cette exquise torture. Elle roule sa tête d'un côté à l'autre, devenant rapidement submergée par les sensations de son corps qui exige des choses qu'elle est incapable d'exprimer.

\- Dites mon nom Hermione, exige-t-il de sa voix veloutée empreinte de sensualité. Laissez-vous aller... Donnez-moi tout..."

Quand il aspire son bouton de plaisir en pinçant le bout de ses tétons turgescents, elle perd son combat. Son corps s'arque et la vague de la jouissance l'emporte comme un raz-de-marée, dans une explosion de points blancs lumineux qui après quelques secondes intenses, la laisse vidée de toute force, languissante. A-t-elle hurlé le prénom de son époux ou l'a-t-elle imaginé ?

Severus en profite pour laper consciencieusement le suc de son plaisir, ne désirant point perdre une seule goutte de ce succulent nectar fruité. Hermione reprend peu à peu ses esprits, les jambes toujours largement écartées avec le visage de son époux qui semble festoyer sur sa féminité. Quand il a soigneusement nettoyé la région privée, Severus se redresse.

\- Ne partez pas, je vous en prie, supplie la jeune femme en posant sa main sur le bras du sorcier. J'aimerais que... vous passiez la nuit auprès de moi.

\- Laissez-moi juste procéder à quelques ablutions et je vous rejoins," déclare-t-il d'une voix enroué, en déposant un baiser chaste sur le dos de sa main.

Severus n'en peut plus. Avoir procuré du plaisir à Hermione a provoqué en lui une érection telle qu'il a besoin de se soulager au plus vite, et ce en privé pour ne point effaroucher la jeune femme. Dès qu'il est reclus dans la salle de bain, il écarte sa robe de chambre et se saisit de son sexe au garde-à-vous. Il ferme les yeux en songeant à son épouse jouissant dans sa bouche, _Oh oui Hermione !_ et il ne lui faut que quelques secondes pour faire jaillir sa semence libératrice. Un simple coup de baguette et il redevient parfaitement propre.

Il revient dans la chambre, glisse entre les draps et se couche contre son épouse aux courbes diablement provocantes. Elle se tourne et se colle contre lui en enfouissant sa tête sous son menton, sans se soucier de ses boucles qui agacent les narines de son mari. Ce dernier la serre tendrement. _Ma petite femme_ et tous deux ne tardent pas à sombrer dans un sommeil profond, enchevêtrés l'un dans l'autre.

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

 _22 août 1803_

 _Chère Liz,_

 _Je ne vois guère mon époux, mais je suis si heureuse que nous soyons parvenus à nous entendre. L'onguent qu'il m'a donné a grandement soulagé mon inconfort, et même si nous avons eu des relations charnelles, nous n'avons pu renouveler notre merveilleuse nuit de noces car Severus s'absente fréquemment._

 _Harry m'a écrit qu'avec Dumbledore, il a rendu visite à un ancien professeur qui a eu la mère de Harry comme élève. L'homme est apparemment très imbu de lui-même et compte former un Club où seront invités les élèves célèbres ou prometteurs... Quelle baliverne !_

 _Ensuite Harry s'est installé pour la fin des vacances au Terrier, la maison des Weasley. Il pense que d'après la prophétie, c'est lui qui devra tuer Voldemort, et je souhaite que ce soit inexact. Bill Weasley et Fleur Delacour se sont fiancés, mais Madame Weasley n'approuve apparemment pas le mariage. Harry a lui aussi reçu ses résultats d'examen. Ses notes sont généralement bonnes, mais il n'a pas eu assez en Potions et va donc devoir renoncer à cette matière qui est pourtant indispensable pour une carrière d'Auror. J'espère pour lui que cela pourra s'arranger !_

.

 _2 septembre 1803_

 _Chère Liz,_

 _Oh Merlin que cette rentrée fut difficile ! Je ne pensais pas que l'annonce de mon mariage avec Severus soulèverait autant de haine, de mépris et de répulsion de la part des autres élèves. Lorsque le Directeur a pris la parole, l'on eut pu entendre une mouche voler, et lorsqu'il s'est tu, après quelques secondes, le silence a fait place à un déferlement de murmures désapprobateurs et méprisants. J'ai dû subir de nombreux regards malveillants et des invectives qui m'ont blessée au plus profond de ma chair. Dieu, qu'il me fut difficile de contenir mes larmes devant les regards emplis de dégoût de mes camarades !_

 _Lavande Brown fut sans conteste la personne la plus virulente et ne m'a point épargné les remarques désobligeantes, voire grossières sur la liaison supposée que j'entretiendrais avec mon tuteur depuis des années, et que ce mariage n'aurait fait qu'officialiser. Elle a ajouté que sous mon apparence de jeune fille modèle, je n'étais qu'une dévergondée avide de recevoir les faveurs de mes professeurs..._

 _Heureusement, Harry, Ron, Ginevra, Luna et Neville m'ont apporté leur soutien malgré la piètre estime qu'ils ont de Severus, et je leur en suis fort reconnaissante. Curieusement, les Serpentard se sont montrés particulièrement silencieux. Est-ce dû à cette fameuse loyauté qu'ils vouent à leur Directeur ?_

 _Aussi, cette nouvelle a grandement occulté le fait qu'un nouveau professeur enseignera les Potions cette année - Monsieur Slughorn qui a déjà enseigné à Poudlard - et que c'est mon époux qui a été nommé professeur de DCFM ! J'avoue avoir été surprise car je n'ai point été mise dans la confidence, et ce malgré les relations cordiales que nous entretenons. Sa nomination fut accueillie par quelques applaudissements polis, mais quand nos regards se sont croisés, j'ai pu lire au fond de ses onyx une certaine fierté._

 _Le premier cours de DCFM a eu lieu aujourd'hui, et j'ai trouvé que le laïus de Severus - je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver des frissons en écrivant son prénom - était terriblement captivant ! Nous avons discuté sur l'utilité des Sortilèges Informulés, et nous en sommes venus à la pratique. Alors que Severus s'apprêtait à jeter un Sort à Harry, ce dernier a lancé un Protego - formulé - ce qui bien entendu, lui a valu d'écoper d'une retenue..._

 _Le cours avec Monsieur Slughorn était intéressant et Harry, contrairement à toute attente, a obtenu le flacon de Felix Felicis (de la chance liquide) en suivant les indications du vieux manuel de potions que lui a remis le professeur. Inquiète, j'ai essayé de détecter de la magie noire, mais il n'a rien révélé, si ce n'est le nom de son ancien propriétaire : le Prince de Sang-Mêlé..._

.

19 septembre 1803

Hermione est inquiète alors qu'elle pénètre dans le Bureau du Directeur. Chaque fois qu'elle a été convoquée par McGonagall ou Dumbledore, elle a été confrontée à une nouvelle qui ne fut pas nécessairement des plus heureuses.

"Madame Snape, nous devons vous communiquer des informations importantes qui vous concernent, commence le Directeur sur un ton empreint de solennité en l'invitant à s'asseoir mais elle refuse, préférant rester debout. Maintenant que vous avez atteint votre majorité dans le monde sorcier, nous ne pouvons vous tenir caché plus longtemps la réalité de vos origines.

 _Mes origines ? Mais que signifie tout ceci ? Je ne saisis point... commence à_ s'angoisser Hermione, un peu perdue par l'introduction de Dumbledore.

De son côté, Severus ne peut se défaire d'un mauvais pressentiment. Comment son épouse va-telle réagir en apprenant ses véritables origines ? Il eut mieux valu qu'elle en fût informée avant leurs épousailles. Elle est certes une personne sensée, mais cette nouvelle gardée par derrière elle depuis tant d'années risque de grandement la perturber.

"Je suis désolé mais Monsieur Snape va devoir vous expliquer lui-même les tenants et aboutissants de cette réunion, déclare Dumbledore d'une voix devenue subitement faible. Son visage montre les stigmates d'une grande douleur et il soutient sa main gauche gantée contre son torse.

\- Avez-vous pris la potion que je vous ai préparée, Monsieur ? s'enquiert Severus avec une lueur inquiète dans son regard.

\- Oui merci mon ami, répond le vieux sorcier en réprimant difficilement un rictus de souffrance. Veuillez me laisser à présent, j'ai... j'ai besoin de me reposer.

\- Bien Monsieur, répond Severus, mais n'hésitez pas à prendre trois cuillères de la potion avant de vous allonger.

\- Merci Monsieur Snape. J'apprécie votre sollicitude, déclare Dumbledore en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, sans se soucier d'abandonner le couple dans son bureau, avec une Hermione plus que perplexe.

\- Nous allons nous rendre dans nos appartements où nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter," dit le Serpentard en s'adressant à son épouse qui acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête tout en essayant d'analyser la scène à laquelle elle vient d'assister : Dumbledore, ce grand magicien, semble diminué, comme atteint par une malédiction.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les époux se retrouvent dans les appartements, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

"Hermione, ce que j'ai à vous dire est difficile à expliquer. J'avoue ignorer par où commencer...

\- Vous m'inquiétez Severus. Est-ce donc si grave ? s'enquiert la jeune femme en guettant des réponses sur le visage de son époux.

\- Voilà. Il se trouve que vous... vous n'êtes point Anglaise mais... Française, Hermione, déclare-t-il en observant ses réactions.

\- Mais... que me chantez-vous là ? demande-t-elle d'une voix incrédule. Je suis née à... Londres.

\- Non, c'est inexact. Vous êtes née en France, non loin de Clermont-Ferrant, Au Château de Fontanges. Votre père était le Comte Philippe de Fontanges et votre mère, Gabrielle de Chabrignac, tous deux guillotinés durant la Terreur, explique d'une voix grave le sorcier.

La jeune femme cherche à lire dans le regard sombre toute trace de duperie mais le sérieux affiché par l'homme ne laisse aucun doute quant à la véracité de ses affirmations. Une chape de plomb tombe sur elle. Un coup de poing dans son ventre n'aurait pas apporté plus de douleur. _Non ! Cela ne se puis !_

\- Non, non ! Vous vous trompez ! en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Je ne puis le croire ! s'exclame-t-elle en oralisant ses pensées.

\- C'est pourtant l'entière vérité. Il y a dix ans en arrière, le Directeur m'a confié une mission : sauver une enfant Née-Moldue de haut lignage des griffes des Révolutionnaires afin de la soustraire à une mort certaine. Et... cette enfant, c'était vous Hermione, affirme Severus en cherchant à prendre son épouse dans ses bras pour la consoler.

Mais cette dernière sursaute et recule, comme piquée par un serpent venimeux.

\- Ne me touchez pas ! réplique-t-elle brutalement en haletant bruyamment. Comment avez-vous pu me mentir toutes ces années ? Dieu ! Comme ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ! J'avais placé toute ma confiance en vous. Vous étiez la personne que je respectais le plus et vous... vous m'avez trahie. Je... je ne puis rester avec vous. Je ne dormirai pas ici cette nuit, ni aucune autre !

\- Cela est impossible. Vous devez rester dans mes quartiers, que cela vous plaise ou non. Vous êtes mon épouse Hermione, nous ne pouvons revenir en arrière. Le Ministère a placé un Sort sur nous le jour de notre mariage afin de savoir si nous vivons ensemble. Le divorce est impossible avant une période de dix années. Je ne me suis pas imposé à vous. Je crois me souvenir que c'est vous qui m'avez choisi... Vous n'y étiez point contrainte...

 _Même si ce fut le meilleur choix pour vous..._

\- Je vous ai choisi parce que le Directeur a suggéré que vous étiez le meilleur parti pour moi, sinon je m'en serais bien gardée ! ment-elle avec un tel aplomb que Severus a l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard dans la poitrine. Il blêmit sous les insultes.

"Jamais je ne vous aurais épousé, jamais ! poursuit-elle avec une méchanceté appuyée, se délectant de voir le sorcier perdre contenance et prendre une pâleur mortelle.

\- En fait, vous n'avez jamais connu mes parents, et... si vous m'avez élevée, c'est simplement parce que vous y avez été contraint... L'avez-vous fait pour l'argent ? insinue-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

\- Jamais ! Je ne vous permets pas Hermione, dément-il avec fermeté en s'avançant à nouveau vers elle.

\- Je vous interdis de m'appeler par mon prénom Monsieur, avec une insistance déplaisante. Avez-vous seulement tenté de... de sauver mes parents ?

\- Non, ce ne rentrait pas dans le cadre de ma mission, avoue-t-il avec réticence.

\- Oh bien sûr !" ricane-t-elle.

Elle n'arrive plus à s'arrêter. La déception est tellement forte. Toute sa vie n'est qu'une mascarade. Elle n'est pas Anglaise, ses parents n'ont pas succombé à une épidémie comme on le lui a fait croire, mais ont été guillotinés durant la Révolution française. Elle a été arrachée à sa famille, à sa terre natale et le pire de tout... c'est qu'elle n'en a aucun souvenir. Rien. Pas même le visage de sa mère ou de son père. Rien.

"Je suppose que vous m'avez jeté un Sort d'Amnésie particulièrement efficace ? comprend-elle amèrement.

Le sorcier acquiesce brièvement de la tête.

\- Hermione, vous ne compre...

\- Je ne veux plus vous entendre Monsieur ! s'écrie-t-elle en mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles dans un geste puéril.

Ce _Monsieur_ accentue le mal-être de Severus. Il sent qu'il est en train de perdre Hermione et il ne peut le supporter. Le sang semble s'être figé dans ses veines. Il a froid. Il a mal. Il a peur. Tout allait pourtant si bien entre eux ! Il doit parvenir à lui faire entendre raison. La jeune fille peut parfois faire preuve d'impulsivité, mais son esprit rationnel prend toujours le dessus. Elle est sous le coup d'une violente émotion et saura se reprendre.

 _Oui, il ne peut en être autrement_ , tente-t-il de se persuader.

Il se dirige vers son bureau et actionne l'ouverture d'un tiroir à l'aide d'un sortilège. Il en extirpe un objet qu'il apporte à la jeune femme qui n'a point bougé.

\- Tenez, dit-il en lui présentant un médaillon en or. Ce bijou vous appartient, vous le portiez autour de votre cou lorsque je vous ai récupérée..."

Elle est comme irrésistiblement attirée par l'objet brillant et c'est d'une main tremblante qu'elle s'en saisit et le dépose au creux de sa main. Elle tourne le bijou finement ciselé dans tous les sens et finit par découvrir le mécanisme qui permet de l'ouvrir. A cause de ses tremblements, elle échoue plusieurs fois. Severus n'ose intervenir, de crainte d'être rabroué. Elle finit par y parvenir. Un sanglot secoue son corps en découvrant l'inscription : _Hermione de Fontanges - 19.09.1785_

Elle pousse un petit cri. Sa tête se met à tourner. Elle doit s'appuyer au fauteuil pour recouvrer son équilibre.

"Hermione, vous vous sentez mal ? demande-t-il d'une voix préoccupée en abandonnant sa résolution antérieure pour se précipiter vers elle.

\- Non, je me porte à merveille !" répond-elle en dédaignant sa main tendue. L'amertume dans sa voix est nettement perceptible. Des larmes de frustration et de déception se répandent et débordent sur ses joues.

"Je vous déteste ! dit-elle entre deux sanglots presque silencieux. Je comprends à présent pourquoi vous ne m'avez jamais pris dans vos bras lorsque j'étais enfant, même pour me consoler : je n'étais qu'un fardeau, une fillette que l'on vous a forcée à prendre sous votre toit, crache-t-elle en essuyant d'une manche rageuse ses larmes.

Ces mots cruels qui tombent de sa bouche sont autant de gifles qui tourmentent le sorcier.

\- Vous vous trompez, dément-il. Je ne vous ai jamais considérée comme un fardeau, mais j'ai pensé qu'il était préférable de maintenir une certaine distance entre nous. Surtout que j'allais être votre professeur à Poudlard. A l'époque, j'étais persuadé que nos routes se sépareraient à votre majorité, puisque c'était ce que l'on m'avait laissé entendre. J'ignorais que nous serions contraints de nous unir," achève-t-il.

 _Ce qui explique mes malaises lorsque j'ai entendu les élèves de Beauxbâtons converser en français l'année du Tournoi des Sorciers..._ comprend-elle alors qu'un autre vertige la fait vaciller.

Une chaleur intense se propage dans ses veines. Sa magie crépite tout autour d'elle, provoquant des étincelles. Elle se met à trembler. Des livres, des bibelots, des feuilles, des plumes s'élèvent et se mettent à tourbillonner dans la pièce.

 _Ma tête, oh ma tête !_

Les objets volants retombent au moment précis où elle s'effondre et Severus n'a que le temps de l'attraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Il la prend dans ses bras et la conduit aussitôt dans la chambre et la dépose sur le lit délicatement. Elle tient le médaillon serrée dans sa main et posée contre sa poitrine en balbutiant des mots sans suite dans la langue de Molière. Il commence à ressentir de la culpabilité, un sentiment inconfortable qui est d'ordinaire chez lui inhabituel.

"Je m'en vais quérir Madame Pomfresh, déclare-t-il à la jeune femme en caressant doucement sa joue, tout en ignorant si elle l'entend ou non.

Il revient peu après avec l'infirmière qui ne détecte aucune anomalie particulière si ce n'est une certaine agitation de son noyau magique. Elle lui administre une potion calmante.

"Laissez-la se reposer vingt-quatre heures, et tout reviendra à la normale. Elle a besoin de temps pour digérer toutes ces informations. Je ne peux que vous recommander la patience Monsieur," conseille Pomfresh en rangeant les fioles dans son sac.

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

Mais rien ne revient à la normale.

Severus a dû annuler le souper aux chandelles organisé avec l'aide des elfes de cuisine pour fêter les dix-sept ans d'Hermione. Le lendemain, elle se lève et les tentatives du sorcier pour engager la conversation sur des sujets scolaires restent lettre morte. Elle agit comme s'il n'existait pas, et porte le médaillon autour de son cou, ne cessant de le toucher. Il en est de même en cours de DCFM. Elle obéit aux demandes de son époux mais elle d'ordinaire si volubile ne dit rien. Les cancanages autour de son couple se sont apaisés et même Lavande n'ose l'asticoter après avoir reçu un Sort Cuisant suite à une réflexion déplacée. Ses amis ne la reconnaissent plus et imaginent que son changement d'attitude provient de son mariage malheureux avec la _Chauve-Souris des Cachots_ , et chaque tentative de ses amis pour en discuter se solde par un échec.

Elle semble détachée de tout, et cette indifférence fait plus souffrir Severus que des cris ou des larmes. Elle ne parle pas, ne le regarde pas, ne le touche pas. Elle l'ignore. Il est devenu transparent. Purement et simplement. Elle ne pleure pas non plus. Ses yeux sont secs. Sans vie. Elle n'a plus rien de la jeune fille enjouée aux yeux lumineux.

Elle passe des heures dans la bibliothèque, et après enquête, Severus découvre qu'elle mène des recherches sur la France, sa famille et sa région. Il la surprend plusieurs fois devant la fenêtre du salon, à contempler en direction du lac, le regard perdu, sans se retourner à son approche.

.

"Elle a disparu ! Elle n'a pas reparu ni en cours ni à la Grande Salle. Elle est introuvable Monsieur, s'affole Severus.

\- Vous ne disposez que de trois jours pour la retrouver avant que le Ministère ne lance les Aurors à sa poursuite et qu'elle ne soit arrêtée, répond Dumbledore sur un ton las.

\- Avez-vous une idée du lieu où elle a pu se réfugier ? s'enquiert la Directrice de Gryffondor.

\- Oui, répond le jeune sorcier. Je... je pense l'avoir deviné.

\- Etant donné qu'elle n'a point encore son permis de Transplanage, elle n'a pu qu'emprunter des moyens de locomotion moldus. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit réellement en danger étant donné ses compétences magiques mais... dans l'état émotionnel où elle se trouve...

La poitrine de Severus se resserre à ces paroles. Une douleur intolérable obscurcit sa raison. _Je dois la retrouver ! Si jamais il lui arrive malheur, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais..._

\- Alors partez immédiatement à sa recherche et faites de votre mieux pour la convaincre de revenir et de rester auprès de vous. Il en va de son avenir mais également du vôtre auprès de Voldemort. _Que m'importe ma sécurité ! Elle seule compte..._ Il ne doit point connaître ses origines, le presse le vieux sorcier. Une Prophétie fait référence à une sorcière puissante venue de France et qui permettra la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

 _Toujours ces prophéties absurdes et dangereuses qui conduisent au chaos..._ s'agace Severus.

\- En attendant je vais faire courir le bruit que votre épouse a été contaminée par une infection nécessitant quelques jours de mise en quarantaine dans vos appartements, ce qui pourra expliquer qu'elle ne soit point visible," ajoute l'Ecossaise qui ne peut contenir une émotion dans sa voix. Hermione est sans conteste sa Gryffondor préférée, vouant une admiration pour son caractère, son intelligence et ses capacités magiques hors du commun.

Le Serpentard n'attend pas la fin de la phrase et se précipite vers l'extérieur. Il doit emprunter le même trajet que son épouse, priant tout bas pour que rien de fâcheux ne lui arrive.

 _Commençons par Pré-au-Lard..._

.

"Que dites-vous Harry ?

\- Je suis certain que quelqu'un a bu une gorgée de ma potion de Felix Felicis, déclare le sorcier brun sur un ton agité.

\- Vous en êtes certain ? s'étonne Ron.

\- Oui. Le niveau a légèrement baissé, mais je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, affirme Harry.

\- Mais qui aurait pu accomplir ce méfait ? interroge Ginevra.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée pour le moment. Mais, je soupçonne Malfoy... Son comportement est suspect...

\- Malfoy ? reprend son ami. Mais alors, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas volé le flacon tout simplement ?

\- Qu'en sais-je ?

\- Peut-être la crainte d'être découvert avec la preuve de son vol ? propose la jeune fille.

\- Oui... peut-être... mais le ton du jeune sorcier brun est loin d'être convaincu.

.

.

Sonnez fifres et tambourins ^^


	30. Chapter Plus de Mensonges Entre Nous

**Notes** : je vous remercie encore une fois pour vos encouragements qui me mettent toujours autant en joie !

Bienvenue à akoss ! Je publie un chapitre tous les jeudis...

La réaction d'Hermione a pu paraître excessive, mais si elle en veut particulièrement à Severus c'est qu'il est la personne la plus proche d'elle et qu'il lui a tu la vérité durant dix ans. Cette trahison l'a d'autant plus touchée qu'elle a toujours respecté son mari, qu'elle a toujours eu une totale confiance en lui... Et là, tout vient de voler en éclats...  
Sa déception est à la hauteur de l'amour qu'elle lui porte.

Hermione s'est enfuie et Severus part à sa recherche... Saura-t-il trouver les mots pour la reconquérir ? Excellente lecture à tous !

 **Avertissement** : lemon en milieu de chapitre ^^

.

 **Chapitre XXX - Plus de Mensonges Entre Nous**

.

 **Il est parfaitement vrai que tu ne t'attacheras peut-être jamais à un autre homme qui puisse l'égaler, mais si ce dernier a le pouvoir de susciter dans ton cœur des sentiments plus puissants, il sera à tes yeux l'être le plus parfait qui soit** , _Du fond de mon cœur : Lettres à ses nièces,_ Jane Austen

.

Severus a une idée précise du lieu où s'est très certainement réfugiée Hermione. Après avoir côtoyé et observé la jeune sorcière durant une dizaine d'années maintenant, il peut dire qu'elle est d'une nature empathique - la création de la SALE en est le plus bel exemple - émotive et sincère. Chez elle, aucune sournoiserie naturelle ou volonté d'exploiter les défauts des autres. Elle n'est pas Gryffondor pour rien. Elle s'est sentie trahie par lui - comment pourrait-il le lui reprocher ? - et ne doute pas qu'elle se soit enfuie suite aux révélations stupéfiantes qui lui ont été faites et ce afin de retrouver ses origines, de se replonger dans ce passé qui lui a été volé. Trouvera-t-elle ce qu'elle est allée chercher ? Lui pardonnera-t-elle son silence ?

.

France, le 27 septembre 1803

Une présence sombre se matérialise devant le Château des Fontanges. Une étrange émotion envahit Severus tandis que son regard fait le tour de la bâtisse et de ses environs. Rien a changé, si ce n'est la nature qui a repris ses droits avec les plantes qui ont envahi le parc et la demeure. Les couleurs automnales ajoutent à la beauté quasiment irréelle du lieu. Il se retrouve projeté dix ans en arrière, quand il est venu sauver une enfant de la mort, _mon Hermione..._

Il éprouve quelque difficulté à ouvrir la lourde porte d'entrée qui se meut dans un grincement. Un frisson parcourt sa colonne vertébrale. Tant de souvenirs rejaillissent dans sa mémoire ! Quand il pénètre à l'intérieur du château, il est assailli par l'odeur suffocante du renfermé. Des tas de poussière et de débris recouvrent le carrelage et des toiles d'araignée pendent au plafond.

 _Où est-elle ?_ s'interroge-t-il avant que son regard ne tombe et ne remarque des traces de pas sur le sol souillé.

Quelqu'un est déjà passé là, comme le prouve ces empreintes laissées dans la poussière tout récemment. D'après la taille et la forme, ce ne peut être qu'elle. Elle ne cherche pas à dissimuler son passage, observe-t-il sans savoir s'il doit se réjouir ou s'inquiéter de cette constatation. Son instinct le conduit dans la pièce où elle s'était cachée dix ans plus tôt. Son regard balaie rapidement les murs du boudoir dont les peintures s'écaillent et les tapisseries tombent en lambeaux. Les meubles ont depuis longtemps disparu, emportés par les pillards de la première heure, et les quelques tableaux laissés çà et là ont été saccagés. Un courant d'air plutôt froid pénètre par les vitres brisés. Il se souvient très précisément du petit réduit astucieusement caché par une boiserie travaillée, vers lequel il se dirige lentement. _Elle est là._ Il agite doucement sa baguette. Comment va-t-elle l'accueillir ? Il ne veut pas l'effrayer.

"Hermione ?" appelle-t-il sans élever la voix. De sa baguette, il lance un Sort d'Ouverture.

La porte grince. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, Hermione sent une ombre se mouvoir et qui se tient devant elle, son corps immense bloquant tout espoir de fuite. Elle lève finalement son menton et regarde dans les yeux et, pour la deuxième fois, dans ce même lieu à une décennie d'écart, son souffle se coince dans sa gorge. _C'est lui..._ Il est venu... Une main se tend devant elle, l'invitant à la prendre.

Il la découvre accroupie, le dos collé à la paroi, une main agrippée à son médaillon, l'autre à sa baguette. Il vérifie son allure générale, afin de déterminer si elle a souffert de son escapade solitaire. Ses cheveux sont un véritable désordre. Son teint est pâle sous le fine pellicule de poussière qui recouvre son visage ainsi que ses vêtements, et il est troublé par ses grands yeux qui le dévorent, avec son regard de biche aux abois. Elle semble épuisée et également frigorifiée. Mais en bonne santé. Il en éprouve un grand soulagement. Acceptera-t-elle de le suivre ?

"Venez Hermione, ordonne-t-il avec douceur pour ne point l'effaroucher.

Elle hésite une fraction de seconde avant de poser sa main glacée dans la sienne et aussitôt une chaleur bienfaisante se diffuse dans le corps juvénile. Il lui lance un Sort de nettoyage afin d'ôter les particules grises qui maculent ses cheveux, son visage et sa pèlerine de voyage bleu nuit.

\- Je me souviens de tout, raconte-t-elle en frémissant. Tout. Ou presque. De mes parents, de bribes de mon enfance dans ce château, de ma gouvernante, de... mais aussi - elle se met à frémir - les cris, le fracas, les pleurs, le bruit, la peur. Le silence. L'obscurité. Puis... vous... chuchote-t-elle. Vous, mon Prince Noir...

\- Le Prince Noir ? répète-t-il sans comprendre en la rapprochant contre lui, ses lèvres frôlant sa chevelure.

\- Oh, juste le héros de l'un des contes de mon enfance, explique-t-elle en jouant machinalement avec un bouton de sa redingote découvert entre les deux pans de sa cape. Vous lui ressemblez tellement..."

Elle lève son menton et ses yeux cherchent la vérité dans le regard obscur.

"Vous... vous êtes revenu pour moi ? demande-t-elle même si elle pense connaître la réponse. Elle a besoin de l'entendre de sa bouche.

\- Oui, pour vous, seulement pour vous Hermione, avoue le sorcier de sa voix profonde en plongeant son regard brûlant dans les prunelles mordorées, puis en la serrant à nouveau contre lui.

Cet aveu la comble de joie mais soudain elle se raidit. Une pensée suspicieuse vient de s'insinuer dans son esprit.

\- C'est sur l'ordre du Directeur ? demande-t-elle d'une voix serrée en plissant les yeux.

\- Oui Hermione, reconnaît-il en relevant son menton pointu entre son pouce et son index pour mieux plonger ses onyx dans les ambres limpides. Il la maintient par son autre main pour l'empêcher de fuir avant de lui avoir dit la vérité. Mais croyez-moi, je serais venu, même s'il me l'avait interdit. Rien ni personne n'aurait pu m'empêcher de vous retrouver. Ni Dumbledore, ni le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Personne. Je vous le jure."

Elle lit dans les yeux encre de Chine la sincérité. Un profond soulagement l'envahit et elle se détend.

"Je ne suis guère doué pour exprimer mes sentiments, confesse-t-il, mais Hermione, tout ce que je puis dire est que... je tiens à vous et ce que je ressens pour vous, je ne l'ai jamais connu avec aucune autre femme. _Il tient à moi ? Se pourrait-il qu'il éprouvât de l'affection pour ma personne ?_ Je sais que je ne vous mérite pas, mais je ne veux pas vous savoir malheureuse. Vous... comptez beaucoup pour moi. Je sais également que vous souffrez de ce que vous considérez certainement comme une trahison de ma part mais... j'étais tenu par le secret, autrement je vous aurais tout révélé depuis fort longtemps. Il y a une telle humilité dans son ton, qu'Hermione le croit, tandis que son cœur se met à pulser sur un rythme totalement erratique.

\- Dumbledore ? devine-t-elle sans difficulté.

\- Oui. Suite à la découverte d'une prophétie, il est persuadé que vous êtes la sorcière qui permettra la chute définitive du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Moi ? Mais... je n'ai rien d'extraordinaire ! s'étonne-t-elle. Et je croyais que la Prophétie concernait Harry Potter ! Je n'y comprends goutte...

\- Cela concerne une autre Prophétie. Dumbledore essaie de mettre toutes les chances du côté de la Lumière. Il est persuadé que vous serez un élément important dans la Bataille qui se profile, et... peut-être n'a-t-il point tort... C'est la raison pour laquelle il m'a envoyé ici il y a dix ans pour vous récupérer et vous prendre sous mon aile comme pupille après qu'il ait modifié votre mémoire et votre passé.

\- J'étais tellement en colère après vous ! Je me sentais trahie que j'en suis même venue à penser que si vous m'aviez épousée avant mon anniversaire, avant de me faire connaître mes véritables origines, c'était pour...pour profiter de ma dot, de mon rang... lâche-t-elle sur un ton penaud.

\- Hermione ! Vous vous trompez je n'ai jamais... se défend-il.

\- Je le sais Severus, le coupe-telle d'une voix douce en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres pâles. La rage qui m'habitait quand vous m'avez appris la vérité avait obscurci tout raisonnement. Je cherchais à vous trouver tous les torts pour mieux vous haïr... mais... je n'y suis point parvenue. Je voulais que votre souffrance fût à la hauteur de la mienne mais... je n'en ai tiré aucun réconfort", poursuit-elle sur un ton empli de honte et de remords.

Elle recule, rompant inconsciemment le contact en fermant brièvement ses yeux mais le sorcier la maintient contre lui.

"Chaque fois que je me forçais à avoir une image négative de vous, une autre finissait par s'imposer, où vous preniez soin de moi ou me sauviez lors de mes années passées, et cela, c'était la réalité... achève-t-elle.

Cet aveu le touche. Ils ne disent rien. Leurs yeux et le contact de leurs corps parlent pour eux.

\- Comment êtes-vous venue en France ? s'enquiert le sorcier en découvrant le moyen de locomotion magique apposé contre l'angle du mur. Serait-ce en balai, vous qui avez toujours eu horreur du vide, et qui avez toujours eu le vertige ? Je me souviens combien vous vous accrochiez de toutes vos forces lorsque je vous prenais avec moi, ajoute-t-il en souriant. Vous êtes parvenue à vaincre votre appréhension ?

\- Non point... Je... je me suis fait aider par une potion... avoue-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Une potion ? s'étonne-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

 _Quelle potion peut aider à voler sur un balai ? Peut-être une potion contre le vertige ?_

\- Oui, de la Felix Felicis...

 _Evidemment, la chance liquide, excellente idée, jeune Gryffondor..._ approuve-t-il silencieusement.

\- Vous avez concocté vous-même cette potion ? demande-il avec une lueur admirative qui s'allume dans ses obsidiennes.

\- Non, dément-elle en hochant négativement la tête. C'est Harry qui l'a préparée lors du premier cours avec Monsieur Slughorn. _Potter ?_ s'étonne Severus. _Il n'a pourtant jamais montré de quelconques aptitudes en ce domaine..._ J'en ai emprunté la contenance d'une gorgée que j'ai conservée dans un petit flacon et bue juste avant de traverser la Manche sur mon balai, poursuit la jeune fille. Je n'ignorais pas que le trajet serait long, froid et dangereux au-dessus des flots. Mais cela m'a permis de réussir malgré ma fatigue et mon appréhension.

\- Ah... Et pour le retour ? Comment auriez-vous fait ? s'enquiert-il, intrigué.

\- Oh ! Eh bien à ce moment-là, je... je n'étais pas sûre de... vouloir revenir..." reconnaît-elle en baissant ses yeux.

 _Oh Hermione ! Je ne l'aurais pas supporté !_ pense-t-il le souffle court, en la serrant inconsciemment comme pour l'empêcher de fuir.

"Je ne savais que penser. Méritais-je seulement de vivre alors que tous les miens avaient été exécutés par les Révolutionnaires ? déclare-t-elle en tortillant ses mains.

\- Ma mie, vous ne pouvez avoir de telles pensées ! s'offusque le sorcier sans pouvoir dissimuler l'horreur que lui inspirent ces paroles qui provoquent un malaise. Si vos parents ont pris tant de soin à vous cacher, c'est pour que vous restiez en vie. N'en doutez point. Ils seraient tellement fiers de vous ! Vous êtes une belle personne, enchaîne-t-il en dévoilant son admiration. Il n'est guère croyant mais en cet instant, il est persuadé qu'elle possède un genre de beauté et de grâce qui ne peut être rendu que par un artiste bienveillant, dont l'habileté existe au-delà de la compréhension humaine.

\- Puis mes pensées se sont dirigées vers vous et j'ai compris que j'avais eu tort de vous accabler et de vous abandonner... avoue-t-elle. Peut-être savais-je au fond de moi que... vous viendriez me chercher ? murmure-t-elle contre sa poitrine en rougissant devant son audace.

C'est un silence étrangement profond et doux qui passe entre eux. N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle relève son visage et observe ses traits.

"Moi aussi je... je tiens à vous et... je suis heureuse d'être votre épouse, déclare-t-elle en cherchant son regard pour qu'il puisse y lire le reflet de sa sincérité. Je vous ai menti l'autre jour, je ne regrette nullement mon choix. Si vous voulez toujours de moi, je resterai à vos côtés.

Le sorcier hausse un sourcil incrédule. Son cœur se gonfle de joie. _Elle me veut_. Il ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer sa poitrine qui se soulève au rythme de sa respiration accélérée par son aveu. Il observe comme différentes réactions émotionnelles se jouent sur son visage, et il est complètement fasciné par elles. Il prend le temps d'admirer Hermione pour la créature exquise et chaleureuse qu'elle est.

"Severus? interroge-t-elle à nouveau. Il cligne lentement des yeux, revenant à la réalité, et son épouse se trouve étrangement attirée par l'expression vulnérable de son visage. Elle caresse du bout de son index sa cicatrice.

Elle l'ignore, mais elle est la seule personne à jamais avoir été autorisée à toucher sa disgrâce physique. son innocence est cela même qui lui donne du pouvoir... un pouvoir sur lui. Il est tellement attiré par elle, tellement déterminé à la garder en sécurité, qu'il sait qu'il n'y a rien qu'elle ne puisse lui demander qu'il lui refuserait. Il ne peut guère penser à rien de plus gratifiant que de passer le reste de sa vie à la satisfaire et à essayer de la rendre heureuse. Severus devine qu'elle n'en a guère conscience, mais elle a réussi à capturer complètement son cœur et à le remplir de sentiments qu'auparavant il n'arrivait guère à éprouver, suite au rejet de celle qu'il vénérait plus que tout dans sa jeunesse, Lily Evans.

\- Est-ce... vrai Hermione ? demande-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

\- Oui, répond-elle à bout de souffle, levant son autre main pour caresser avec délicatesse le contour du visage. Si vous me promettez qu'entre nous il n'y aura plus de mensonges... devant le raidissement de son corps, elle se mord la lèvre nerveusement, se demandant si elle ne lui en demande pas trop, mais leur avenir dépend de sa réponse. Elle ne peut accepter de vivre dans l'incertitude, c'est trop inacceptable pour elle.

\- Vous savez que mon rôle d'espion peut me contraindre à vous cacher certains faits, lâche-t-il rapidement. Parce que je suis soumis à certains vœux de silence ou... pour votre propre sécurité. Le visage du sorcier est quelque peu adouci par ses lèvres qui se recourbent en un léger sourire triste.

\- Certes, mais je ne supporterai pas une autre trahison... Confiez-vous à moi, ne vous refermez pas sur vous-même. J'ai besoin de vous comprendre Severus," exige-t-elle en chuchotant.

L'homme bouge légèrement la tête pour embrasser sa paume en réponse. Hermione comprend son accord tacite. Elle laisse retomber sa main pour la poser sur sa poitrine, à l'emplacement de son cœur, qu'elle sent pulser contre sa peau. Ils restent sans bouger, puis elle l'attire vers elle, se cambrant pour rencontrer ses lèvres. Il marque un temps d'hésitation avant de se pencher pour accéder à la demande implicite.

Au lieu de serrer les lèvres pour lancer le baiser, il ouvre la bouche avec une infinie douceur et tète sa lèvre inférieure, en commençant à gauche pour terminer à droite. Une fois arrivé sur la commissure, il se déplace sur sa lèvre supérieure, en commençant cette fois par la droite et en terminant à gauche. Hermione peut réellement sentir ses lèvres gonfler sous son assaut affectueux. Il traîne rapidement de petits baisers chastes autour de sa bouche avant de finalement l'embrasser profondément. La langue de Severus se déplace pour demander l'entrée de sa bouche, sondant doucement et explorant langoureusement. Le baiser se poursuit sans hâte pour ce qui semble être des heures.

Quand il met fin au baiser, elle n'est qu'un petit corps tremblant et il doit la soutenir pour l'empêcher de tomber.

 _Elle a froid et elle est épuisée. Il faut qu'elle se repose._

Hermione sent la main de Severus contre sa taille tandis qu'il ajuste adroitement quelques plis dispersés dans sa pèlerine, et ses lèvres pâles se contractent durant sa concentration.

"Là," murmure Severus sur un ton satisfait quand il en a terminé, apparaissant de nouveau aux yeux d'Hermione comme quelqu'un de contrôlé et d'austère. Cependant, quand elle regarde dans ses iris charbon, elle remarque qu'ils conservent encore le soupçon d'une flamme brûlante.

"Vous désirez rester en France encore quelques jours ? Si oui, je resterai à vos côtés, propose-t-il en jouant distraitement avec une boucle qu'il entortille autour de son doigt. Le château et les terres vous appartiennent, Hermione. Vous héritez du titre de Comtesse de Fontanges. Si vous souhaitez que nous remettions en état la demeure et le domaine, je vous apporterai mon aide en faisant appel à des ouvriers qualifiés qui sauront leur restituer leur lustre d'antan.

\- En France ? dit-elle le regard perdu. Une main de glace resserre sa poitrine. C'est-à-dire que... je n'ai plus personne ici. Mes parents sont morts et je n'ai ni frère ni sœur. Vous... vous êtes ma seule famille...

 _Elle n'a plus que moi._ Un sentiment où se mêlent la compassion et une inexplicable sensation de bonheur envahit le sorcier.

\- Et vous la mienne Hermione, avoue-t-il à mi-voix en la serrant à nouveau contre lui.

 _Je n'ai et ne veux que vous..._

\- Nous pouvons rentrer dès que vous le voudrez, mais avant de partir, puis-je aller me recueillir dans la petite chapelle qui jouxte le château ? J'ai souvenance que ma mère se plaisait à y prier quotidiennement, énonce-t-elle en se reculant. Mes parents étaient de fervents catholiques, mais je ne veux point vous imposer mes croyances ; vous pouvez patienter ici."

Mais Severus n'a guère l'intention de se séparer de son épouse, ne serait-ce qu'une poignée de secondes...

Ils se dirigent vers le petit édifice religieux. Malgré l'absence d'entretien, il a su conserver son élégance et sa beauté d'origine. A l'extérieur, l'élément le plus remarquable est le portail nord, dont la riche décoration mélange les styles gothique flamboyant et renaissance. Il est construit tout en briques et pierre, affichant une certaine distinction, - nonobstant le lierre qui serpente le long des murs - et son toit est surmonté d'une croix. La chapelle est ajourée par sept grandes fenêtres dont le remplage flamboyant dénote l'opulence de ceux qui furent ses propriétaires il y a trois cents ans.

Hermione retrouve avec une émotion particulière l'intérieur, curieusement bien conservé. Une fois le porche franchi, il faut encore franchir une porte. La chapelle se compose d'une petite salle ornée d'un autel que l'on découvre dès que l'on pénètre dans la nef. Un larmier décoré de grappes de raisin court à la base des fenêtres. La jeune fille n'hésite pas à glisser sur ses genoux sur le prie-Dieu en noyer, indifférente à son inconfort. Les mains jointes, les yeux fermés, imitant sans que ce soit voulu la posture de sa mère, elle adresse une prière silencieuse à Dieu, pour le repos des âmes de ses parents, des victimes innocentes de la Terreur, de Voldemort et enfin... pour son époux, qu'aide et protection lui soient accordés .

Severus, resté en retrait, surprend un rayon de lune qui passe au travers d'un vitrail et éclaire avec douceur les cheveux de la jeune femme, leur donnant un éclat surréaliste. Le sorcier est troublé par cette vision.

"Venez à présent, vous devez vous reposer avant que nous ne puissions transplaner. Je ne tiens guère à ce que vous vous désartibuliez."

.

 **DL DL DL**

.

28 septembre 1803

Auberge "Relais des Voyageurs", à deux lieues de Clermont-Ferrant

Depuis que Severus a connu la félicité avec son jeune corps, le soir de leurs noces, il brûle de s'enterrer encore dans les profondeurs humides de son épouse. Cette dernière a réveillé en lui un appétit redoutable qu'il lui faut satisfaire. La sensation de son sexe autour de lui a été indescriptible. Même avec son inexpérience et sa résistance, être à l'intérieur d'elle a été l'expérience érotique la plus agréable qu'il ait jamais connue. La façon dont ses murs serrés l'avaient saisi, presque à un point douloureux, le goût sucré de ses fluides, et même les sons qu'elle a produits sont définitivement ancrés dans son esprit. Mais il ne veut point l'effrayer avec son insatiable désir et souhaite que sa concupiscence soit à la hauteur de la sienne.

Hermione vient de sortir du baquet, laissant une flaque d'eau à ses pieds. Elle se sent propre et détendue. Après s'être arrêtés dans cette auberge proche de Clermont-Ferrant où Severus a réservé une chambre pour la nuit, elle s'est endormie tout habillée sur le lit de bonne facture. Huit heures plus tard, elle s'est réveillée, parfaitement reposée et son époux lui a fait monter de l'eau chaude afin qu'elle puisse prendre un bain relaxant. La magie aidant, elle a pu profiter de l'onde savonneuse et se débarrasser de la poussière et des salissures accumulées au cours de son périple. Enveloppée dans un drap de bain, elle s'approche du lit où est assis le sorcier, vêtu seulement d'une chemise à lacets. Elle sent son regard licencieux qui semble voir à travers le tissu. Il provoque la chair de poule et une chaleur suspecte qui croît entre ses jambes.

Alors qu'Hermione s'approche du sorcier, elle laisse glisser la serviette sur le plancher, révélant ses courbes gracieuses. Les yeux sombres traînent sur son corps avec avidité, et Severus devient très conscient de ses réactions physiologiques devant la nudité de la jeune femme. Sa vision s'aiguise, son cœur commence à battre de façon désordonnée, et sa respiration augmente de manière impressionnante. Il peut sentir le sang se répandre rapidement à travers son corps, durcissant et gonflant cette partie de lui qui palpite pour être à l'intérieur d'elle.

Le sorcier résiste à son premier instinct, qui est de bondir et de la dévorer comme un animal. Il fait une pause pendant un moment et prend plusieurs respirations profondes, s'obligeant à se calmer. Même s'il la désire, il ne veut pas lui faire peur. Il étudie Hermione, et est complètement impressionné par son altruisme innocent, une innocence qu'il veut protéger. Pour la première fois, elle s'offre complètement à lui, et Severus veut s'assurer que ce sera une expérience excitante pour elle.

Placée devant lui, il attire fermement son corps contre entre ses jambes. Ses yeux se posent sur les siens, et il porte sa bouche vers ses lèvres, doucement, pris d'un besoin irrésistible de la goûter. Il emmêle ses doigts dans ses cheveux quand elle commence à l'embrasser, avec les spirales timides et actives de sa petite langue. Il rapproche son visage alors qu'il devient de plus en plus enivré par elle, par son parfum de rose qui occulte celui du savon bon marché de l'auberge, et il mordille sa lèvre inférieure avec excitation. Il se recule lentement pour amener sa bouche près de son oreille.

"Que voulez-vous Hermione ? susurre-t-il de son timbre soyeux dans le creux de son coquillage, avant de reculer légèrement pour ne rien perdre des réactions de la jeune femme qui se damnerait pour entendre encore cette voix basse et lascive.

Cette dernière aurait souhaité ne pas trouver ses taquineries charmantes, mais ce soir elle ne veut pas être une amante passive. Elle prend son courage à deux mains.

\- Vous... c'est vous que je veux...

Ce doux aveu rend Severus heureux et plus encore excité. Il pose tendrement ses mains sur son corps, caressant avec sensualité ses épaules, ses bras et enfin ses seins. Hermione halète et sursaute légèrement, dans un mouvement fébrile qui l'enflamme davantage. Il prend ses seins dans ses mains et commence à tirer doucement sur ses tétons, les durcissant sous ses doigts.

\- Montrez-moi Hermione, montrez-moi que vous me désirez, " insiste-t-il.

La sorcière se penche en avant et presse ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle attend contre lui, anticipant le moment où il s'emparera de sa bouche, mais il reste parfaitement immobile.

Elle presse ses lèvres contre les siennes un peu plus fort, pour parvenir à les séparer. Elle glisse sa langue dans sa bouche, comme il l'a fait avec elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente délicatement la sienne s'emmêler avec la sienne. La jeune fille explore sa bouche, essayant de nouvelles façons de l'embrasser et de jouer avec sa langue. Elle sent son érection commencer à se presser contre elle, comme une menace sensuelle entre ses jambes. Elle devient légèrement nerveuse, mais Severus ne bouge toujours pas.

La sorcière se déplace sur ses genoux, se frottant activement contre sa dureté. Elle l'entend lâcher un grognement sourd dans sa gorge et le transfert du son et de la vibration contre sa peau l'électrise. Elle se sent soudain confiante, sachant qu'elle a causé ce bruit. Elle continue de l'embrasser et de se frotter contre sa dureté alors qu'elle attrape sa chemise, tirant maladroitement sur les lacets. Elle tire sur le vêtement jusqu'à ce que sa poitrine soit nue, et elle se déloge de sa bouche pour mieux le regarder.

Elle devine ses yeux sur elle avec cette chaude lueur lui donne la sensation d'être une déesse tandis qu'elle observe son torse nu, mais elle ne faiblit pas dans son désir de le regarder. Elle détaille la fermeté de ses grands bras puissants, les muscles de son abdomen et l'implantation de ses poils sur sa poitrine. Elle trace les lignes de ses muscles du bout des doigts, explorant visuellement et de manière tangible le corps qui a laissé sa marque en permanence sur le sien depuis leur nuit de noces.

Severus se saisit de son sexe et le positionne contre son entrée. Il le tient là, pendant quelques instants, remuant sa tête sur ses lèvres mouillées, alors que son humidité se rassemble autour de lui. Elle sent son corps se préparer pour lui, et quand elle est prête, elle se laisse tomber lentement sur lui. Severus est presque déconcerté par le sentiment exquis de son petit corps qui s'étire autour de lui, l'accueillant à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle s'ouvre peu à peu autour de sa dureté, pour s'épanouir comme une fleur. Il ne peut contenir un gémissement rauque.

Pour leur deuxième fois, elle ne ressent aucune douleur à l'entrée de son intimité. Les parois internes d'Hermione s'adaptent pour l'accueillir à l'intérieur d'elle, et elle gémit de satisfaction. Elle place ses bras sur ses épaules pour se maintenir en équilibre, et commence à basculer doucement sur ses hanches, en le gardant aussi profondément à l'intérieur d'elle que possible. Elle expérimente ses mouvements, avec des poussées brusques, des mouvements circulaires, et parfois aucun mouvement, sauf pour ses muscles internes.

Elle trouve qu'elle préfère mieux tourner autour de ses hanches, car cela le maintient au plus profond d'elle. Hermione ferme les yeux alors qu'elle poursuit ses mouvements lents et circulaires, et elle devient de plus en plus forte, physiquement et mentalement. Elle contrôle son corps, ainsi que le sien. Elle sort quand elle le souhaite, selon ses conditions.

Elle se délecte de son propre plaisir, et elle rejette la tête en arrière alors qu'elle commence à sentir ce battement familier au fond de son ventre. Maintenant, elle est prête pour l'apogée. Elle abandonne ses mouvements lents et prudents pour des coups aléatoires et non calculés, n'importe quoi pour ressentir les étirements délicieux et les frottements agréables de son pénis encastré au plus profond d'elle. Ses gémissements se rapprochent de plus en plus.

"Merlin, Hermione !", l'entend-elle gronder de sa voix profonde, ce qui déclenche un afflux d'humidité dans son entrejambe.

Elle le regarde, et son front est plissé de frustration. Elle baisse les yeux sur son corps tendu, ses poings serrés, et la jeune fille réalise que son époux exerce toute sa volonté pour garder le contrôle de lui-même. La vue de lui, tendue, excite une partie primitive d'elle. Il porte son regard sur son visage et son excitation redouble. Elle ne lui a jamais paru plus désirable. Sa tête est rejetée en arrière, ses yeux sont à moitié fermés, ses lèvres sont meurtries et gonflées, et ses joues sont teintées d'un rose profond. Son front est troublé par le léger froncement de sourcils d'une femme farouchement déterminée à trouver son plaisir.

Il sent ses bras délicats qui s'accrochent à présent fermement autour de ses épaules et, durant un instant, il se fige. C'est nouveau. _Elle me tient_. _Vraiment_. Cette nouvelle sensation est plus qu'il ne peut traiter, et Severus éclate violemment à l'intérieur d'elle, mordant sur son épaule quand il jouit. Il s'accroche fermement à son corps alors que vague après vague, le plaisir l'envahit. Elle laisse à son tour exploser son extase dans un cri bas et rauque. Quand les répliques cessent, il s'allonge sur le lit, satisfait et repu.

Hermione reste enroulée autour de lui, dans un enchevêtrement de jambes et de bras, leurs corps toujours connectés. Et il se sent étrangement content de sa proximité. Il est complètement entouré par la femme qui est involontairement devenue le centre de toutes ses pensées, de tous ses désirs sexuels. Il inspire l'odeur légèrement douce de sa peau tandis que sa respiration ralentit, ses frémissements disparaissent, et son corps redevient pesant. La jeune fille finit par se lever, se soutenant paresseusement sur ses coudes alors qu'elle le regarde. Ce n'est seulement qu'en découvrant l'expression perplexe affichée par le visage d'Hermione, que Severus réalise qu'il a laissé échapper une larme.

"Est-ce que vous allez bien? lui demande-t-elle sur un ton alarmé. Le sorcier ne bouge et ne parle pas immédiatement, et elle se demande s'il l'a bien entendue. Sa vulnérabilité si peu coutumière la touche au plus profond d'elle.

"Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Oh non, vous êtes si... merveilleuse, Hermione, avoue-t-il de sa voix de baryton. Je ne vous mérite pas."

Le sorcier prend conscience encore une fois de son amour pour Hermione. Elle est la seule femme à posséder une âme qui exprime les plus profondes qualités d'innocence et de sagacité, une combinaison envoûtante. Son innocence et sa candeur lui ont permis d'ouvrir son cœur librement, lui accordant volontiers sa confiance et cherchant le meilleur en lui. Même si la Lionne peut sortir ses griffes et déchiqueter son cœur, il ne l'aime pas moins.

"Vous êtes jeune, belle, intelligente, pétillante, brill... reprend-il.

\- Je vous interdis de parler ainsi, le coupe-t-elle en plantant son regard ambré dans les onyx pour l'empêcher de se dérober. C'est moi qui suis fortunée de vous avoir," affirme-t-elle en approchant ses lèvres des siennes.

 _Peut-être est-il possible que nous trouvions une certaine harmonie dans notre couple ?_ espère Hermione.

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

 _30 septembre 1803_

 _Chère Liz,_

 _Avec toutes ces péripéties, j'avoue avoir perdu de vue tout ce qui tourne autour de Poudlard, aussi vais-je tout te conter par le menu..._

 _Harry a eu son premier cours particulier avec Dumbledore, comme ce dernier le lui avait promis avant la rentrée. Ensemble, ils ont observé des souvenirs au sujet de Voldemort grâce à la Pensine du Directeur. Ils ont vu Merope Gaunt, la future mère de Voldemort, maltraitée par son père, un sorcier d'origine modeste qui était très fier de deux objets : un médaillon ayant appartenu à un Serpentard, et une bague portant les armoiries de la famille Peverell. Merope s'est enfuie et a ensorcelé un Moldu avec qui elle a eu un enfant : Tom Jedusor, le futur Voldemort. Harry s'est aperçu que c'est à présent Dumbledore qui porte la bague des Peverell. Elle doit être maudite car sa main noircit, ce qui explique les gants qu'il porte cette année._

 _Harry a passé sa retenue avec Severus à trier des Veracrasses, beurk ! Je l'ai supplié de se contenir lors des cours de DCFM et de ne point attiser l'ire de mon époux sur lui s'il veut continuer à jouer dans l'équipe de Quidditch, maintenant qu'il en est le capitaine. Pour composer la nouvelle équipe, Harry a choisi Ron, Demelza, Katie, Coote, Peakes et Ginny (qu'il semble enfin regarder comme une jeune fille et non point comme une enfant). Durant les essais, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de jeter discrètement un sortilège de Confusion à McLaggen afin que Ron aie le poste. Je sais que ce geste n'est guère honnête, mais le comportement suffisant de Cormac m'horripile tellement ! Il me tourne autour, même en sachant que je suis l'épouse de Severus. Je ne donne pas cher de sa peau si ce dernier l'apprenait... Le transformerait-il en crapaud ?_

 _Nous avons rendu visite à Hagrid qui est effondré car son ami Aragog (l'araignée géante) est mourant et il ignore quelle en est l'origine. Sa peine me serre le cœur et nous l'avons réconforté de notre mieux sans réellement y parvenir._

 _Monsieur Slughorn m'a invitée à sa première soirée mais j'ai décliné son invitation, sachant que je ne goûte guère à ces réunions où il faut paraître, flatter les uns et les autres. Severus m'approuve et j'en suis heureuse, car nous nous comprenons en de nombreux points et que cela me donne confiance en notre avenir. Ce qu'il ne dit point avec des mots, ses regards et ses prévenances l'expriment : il éprouve des sentiments pour moi... Je le sens. Il me traite d'égal à égale et je me sens valorisée. Bien qu'en dehors de nos appartements il se montre sous un jour austère et intransigeant, quand nous sommes à l'abri des regards, il me prouve par de délicates attentions l'attachement qu'il me porte et mon cœur s'en réjouit..._

 _Cela me permet d'ignorer les chuchotements et les regards obliques qui accompagnent encore mes déplacements dans le Château, et Dieu merci, ils s'espacent et j'ai assez de foi pour croire qu'ils finiront par cesser totalement avant les fêtes de Noël..._

.

.

En ce qui concerne la description de la chapelle des Fontanges, je me suis inspirée de celle des Saintes-Hosties à Marseille...

.

Alors, vous êtes prêts pour un petit concert de guiternes ?


	31. Chapter A Ball at the Manor Prince

**Notes** : je vous remercie pour vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre malgré le bug qui a empêché qu'elles n'apparaissent

et donc que j'y réponde, mais heureusement, tout est revenu à la normale deux jours et demie plus tard ^^

fort heureusement !

Bienvenue à hanyacheikh ! Hermione et Severus se sont réconciliés sur les terres françaises et reviennent à Poudlard. Une surprise se prépare... Excellente lecture à tous !

 **Avertissement** : aucun ^^

.

 **Chapitre XXXI - A Ball at the Prince Manor**

.

 **On s'imagine que les gens sont plus gais ou plus graves, plus ingénieux ou plus stupides qu'ils ne le sont en réalité, et il est difficile de dire comment et en quoi l'erreur a pris naissance. Parfois, on se fonde sur ce qu'ils disent eux-mêmes et, plus fréquemment, sur ce qu'en disent les autres, sans se donner à soi-même le loisir de réfléchir et de juger** , _Raison et Sentiments_ , Jane Austen

12 octobre 1804

.

 _Chère Liz,_

 _Ce jour a eu lieu une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Tandis que nous buvions une Biéraubeurre aux "Trois Balais", Harry Ron et moi, nous avons surpris l'un des membres de l'Ordre - Mondigus Fletcher, un personnage douteux - essayer de vendre des objets hétéroclites dont l'un était sans conteste une coupe appartenant à la famille Black. Harry a bien tenté d'arrêter l'individu, mais ce dernier est parvenu à transplaner. Nous avons pu en informer l'Auror Nymphadora Tonks, présente sur les lieux._

 _Alors que nous revenions au Château, un grave incident dont nous avons été témoins s'est produit. En effet, Katie Bell, la poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Quiddisch, a été victime d'une étrange malédiction. Nous avons surpris la jeune fille à deux mètres du sol, les bras tendus, et qui a soudainement poussé un horrible cri à glacer le sang dans les veines. Avec son amie Leanne, nous avons tous essayé de l'attraper, mais elle est tombée sur la neige où elle s'est débattue en continuant de pousser des hurlements terribles. Avec Harry nous avons compris qu'elle était sous l'emprise d'un sortilège maléfique. J'ai repéré un collier qui gisait non loin de Katie et l'ai enveloppé dans mon écharpe afin de pouvoir le transporter sans danger à Poudlard. *_

 _Hagrid, qui a entendu les cris, a porté Katie et l'a emmenée à l'infirmerie, tandis que les professeurs ont été mis au courant de la situation. Dumbledore étant absent, c'est Mc Gonagall qui s'est occupée de cette étrange affaire. Le collier a été remis à Severus, ce dernier étant le sorcier le plus versé dans la Magie Noire. Harry a essayé de convaincre la Directrice que c'était sûrement l'œuvre de Draco Malfoy qu'il avait vu chez Barjow et Beurk avant la rentrée parler de ce collier avec le propriétaire de la boutique. Mais avec Ron nous n'étions pas certains que leur conversation tournait autour de ce bijou. De plus, Mc Gonagall lui a rétorqué que ce ne pouvait être Malfoy le coupable puisqu'il était en retenue avec elle au même moment. Je me demande qui est derrière tout ceci... Nous en avons déduit que Katie avait certainement été victime d'un Imperius afin de remettre le collier à une personne de Poudlard (mais laquelle ?), et nous ignorons qui en est l'auteur. Quelle personne a pu commettre pareil acte démoniaque ?_

 _Oh ! Mon mari arrive, je dois te laisser !_

.

La jeune fille vient de ranger son journal dans sa malle lorsque Severus pénètre dans la chambre sans attendre qu'il y soit autorisé, ce qui n'est guère dans ses habitudes.

"Hermione, avez-vous touché ce collier ? interroge-t-il en la dévorant de ses yeux pénétrants.

Elle comprend immédiatement de quel objet il parle. Il y a dans son ton une telle inquiétude qu'elle s'alarme.

\- Je... non non, je ne l'ai pas touché. Du moins pas directement, explique-t-elle.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par _pas directement_ ? exige-t-il en laissant ses yeux parcourir son visage et son corps, à la recherche d'un éventuel symptôme de malédiction.

\- Eh bien je m'en suis saisi à l'aide de mon écharpe afin de le transporter...

\- Folle ! Vous êtes folle ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce qui aurait pu vous arriver... s'exclame-t-il en en se rapprochant d'elle, le regard horrifié. Croyez-vous qu'un simple bout de tissu soit de nature à contrer les effets néfastes d'une malédiction aussi dangereuse ?

\- Pourquoi ? Vous connaissez cet objet ? Vous l'aviez déjà vu ? s'enquiert-elle sans pouvoir dissimuler sa curiosité.

\- Non, jamais, dément-il avec fermeté, le front plissé. Mais il ne fait aucun doute qu'il est fortement imprégné de Magie Noire afin d'apporter la mort à quiconque le touche. Merlin ! Plût à Dieu que vous ne l'ayez point tenu sinon...

Il préfère ne pas penser aux conséquences. Un poids plombe ses entrailles. _Il eut suffi qu'elle l'effleurât pour perdre la vie ou se retrouver dans un état végétatif comme Miss Katie Bell..._

\- Soyez sur vos gardes Hermione, conseille-t-il en tenant son menton entre ses doigts pour l'obliger à ne rien perdre de ses directives, et la sorcière est certaine de sentir que cette main qui la tient tremble. Vous devez vous montrer prudente, surtout en étant aussi proche de Potter. Je sais que si je vous interdis de le fréquenter vous ne tiendrez nullement compte de mon désir mais... Je ne serai malheureusement pas toujours présent pour vous aider et... il y a de nombreux Mangemorts qui ne demandent qu'à s'en prendre à vous et je ne...

Hermione est intriguée. Son époux ne s'épanche jamais sur ses relations avec les autres Mangemorts.

\- Vous m'inquiétez Severus, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Depuis le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ma position privilégié comme bras droit, commence le sorcier, attise la jalousie et la haine des autres. Vous atteindre est une manière de me toucher, même s'ils ignorent le fort attachement que... j'éprouve à votre encontre...

Le regard que jette Hermione n'est pas exempt d'une lueur perplexe.

\- Je... je croyais que... que Voldemort avait donné son assentiment pour notre mariage et puis... ne suis-je point en sécurité à Poudlard ?

\- Oui il m'a autorisé à vous épouser mais cela n'empêche pas la haine que me vouent nombre de mes camarades. En ce qui concerne l'absence de danger à Poudlard, l'incident du collier prouve malheureusement le contraire : votre sécurité n'y est point assurée, notamment lors des passages dans les couloirs. Je dois vous prier instamment d'y circuler toujours accompagnée, insiste-t-il en relâchant son menton. Les deux ballots qui se disent vos amis devraient faire l'affaire. Si vos cours diffèrent des leurs, choisissez d'autres camarades.

\- Cela signifie qu'il me faut être constamment accompagnée ? s'enquiert-elle-elle d'une voix haletante.

\- Oui Hermione. Vous ne devez jamais rester seule. Jamais. Et vous allez me promettre que vous ne ferez rien d'inconsidéré, mais que vous ferez preuve d'une extrême prudence. Fini vos escapades nocturnes ou vos visites à Hagrid. _Ecoutez-moi, je vous en supplie..._

\- Oui Severus, je vous le jure, promet-elle en esquissant une grimace, affectée par l'interdiction d'aller voir le géant dans sa chaumière.

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

Manoir Prince, le 19 octobre 1803

Hermione en a terminé avec sa coiffure et son maquillage grâce à l'aide indéfectible de son cher Winky. Elle se lève et commence à faire les cent pas. Elle est excitée comme une enfant de huit ans. Severus l'a emmenée passer le week-end au Manoir et lui a promis un souper aux chandelles pour fêter ses dix-sept ans, étant donné que celui qui avait été prévu à Poudlard est tombé à l'eau avec sa fuite en France. Elle le voit peu à l'Ecole à cause de leurs emplois du temps scolaire à tous deux et de ses nombreuses réunions pour l'Ordre, ou ses convocations auprès de Voldemort. Elle frémit à cette pensée. Il y a longtemps qu'ils n'ont point goûté un dîner en tête-en-tête, car il est tenu de se présenter aux repas du Château avec les autres enseignants. Elle entend enfin frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Elle sursaute et court nerveusement vers elle. Elle est dans un état d'agitation incroyable. Elle s'est habillée avec une élégance toute particulière pour la circonstance.

Elle a choisi une robe rouge foncé dans la soie la plus délicate qu'elle ait jamais vue chez Madame Guipure. A présent qu'elle est autorisée à porter des couleurs plus vives depuis son mariage, elle a décidé de reléguer au placard les tissus trop clairs. Le vêtement s'accroche fermement à son corps, l'enveloppant comme un ruban, et à chaque mouvement, elle est plus consciente de la sensation sensuelle du tissu soyeux contre sa peau nue. Le corsage est en forme de cœur, laissant ses épaules et la majeure partie de sa poitrine exposés. Un châle vaporeux recouvre ses épaules mais elle sait qu'elle devra faire très attention à ne point bouger trop vite ou à se pencher inconsidérément, car ses seins ne sont pas loin d'échapper complètement au corsage révélateur de sa robe.

Elle regarde nerveusement son visage dans le psyché et, pendant un instant, elle reste interdite. Elle a poudré sa peau qui a pris un éclat satiné, appliqué du rouge sur ses lèvres et ses joues, et du charbon mauve sur ses paupières. Ses cheveux sont relevés, mais plusieurs boucles retombent généreusement sur son épaule droite, dissimulant partiellement la nudité de cette dernière. Hermione ne reconnaît pas la femme qui se tient devant le miroir, dans une robe plus digne d'une riche séductrice que le _rat de bibliothèque_ de Poudlard

 _Non, non, c'est impossible ! Ce ne puis être... moi !_

Elle fait quelques pas et se retourne, en s'observant prudemment dans le reflet de la glace, comme si elle observait une séductrice étrangère imiter ses mouvements. C'est alors qu'elle trébuche légèrement dans ses chaussures à talons, et ce faux-pas la ramène à la réalité : elle est bien Hermione, l'étudiante qui a épousé son professeur, le Directeur de Serpentard, l'espion de Dumbledore, le faux Mangemort, et non point une dame à la recherche d'une aventure d'un soir ou une demi-mondaine.

La jeune fille entend la porte de la suite s'ouvrir lentement, et aussitôt, sa peau est parcourue de frissons. Elle ferme les yeux dans un geste puéril. Elle peut à peine entendre ses pas, mais elle sait que Severus s'approche d'elle. Et elle souhaite, très fortement, qu'il apprécie son apparence. Elle prend une profonde inspiration et tourne lentement les talons, faisant jaillir le riche tissu rouge autour de ses pieds dans une belle spirale. Elle lève lentement les yeux vers son époux alors qu'elle sent ses yeux traîner sur chaque partie visible de son corps, et quand leurs yeux se rencontrent, elle a l'impression d'être dévorée par son regard de prédateur affamé.

"Qu'en pensez-vous, Monsieur ?" demande-t-elle doucement, à présent qu'elle est rassurée sur l'effet qu'elle a sur l'homme, se permettant même une petite lueur espiègle dans son regard noisette. Le sorcier sourit de son sourire lent et séduisant, et elle est subitement submergée et prise au piège de la beauté dévastatrice de son époux qui en impose dans son vêtement de cérémonie. Il est vêtu d'un frac aussi sombre que ses yeux, seulement rehaussé par une chemise et un gilet crème. Ses cheveux noir corbeau retombent juste au-dessus de ses épaules.

 _Dieu qu'il est beau !_

"Vous êtes... absolument délicieuse Madame," ronronne Severus, fermant enfin la distance entre eux.

Il traîne doucement sa main chaude sur la peau nue de son dos, et Hermione sent ses genoux se dérober. Il se penche et lui donne un chaste baiser sur la main, mais ce simple contact suffit à provoquer une montée rapide de l'excitation qui s'abat dans son abdomen et s'amplifie entre ses jambes. Elle est sur le point d'attirer Severus contre elle, mais à sa grande déception, il s'éloigne soudainement, toutefois sans lâcher la main qu'il tient dans la sienne.

Il ouvre la poche de sa veste et sort la boîte de velours noir qu'il aurait souhaité lui offrir le jour de son anniversaire. Le cœur de la jeune fille cogne dans ses oreilles quand il l'ouvre lentement, et devant ses yeux éblouis apparaît un superbe rubis en forme de larme au bout d'une chaîne en or dont chaque facette attrape la lumière de la pièce en brillants scintillements de feu.

"Un présent royal pour ma Princesse de Gryffondor , déclare-t-il de sa voix soyeuse qui est à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure.

\- Oh, Severus ! Mais c'est trop..." balbutie-t-elle en rougissant, incapable de terminer sa phrase.

Hermione rassemble l'amas de boucles de sa chevelure dans une main pour découvrir sa nuque. Severus enlève le collier de la boîte et le porte à sa gorge, le serrant doucement autour d'elle. Une fois le collier attaché, il laisse ses doigts s'attarder sur son cou, caressant lentement la peau sensible du bout des doigts. Elle frémit sous son toucher.

"Ne me tentez pas ma douce, dit-il d'une voix basse et rauque. Nous ne pouvons guère nous permettre d'arriver en retard, Bogal n'apprécierait pas du tout que nous ne profitions point de son dîner préparé en votre honneur..."

.

Ils avancent dans le couloir et se dirigent vers les escaliers et Hermione s'étonne de la pénombre. Elle n'a pas le temps d'en faire part à son mari. Au moment où ils arrivent devant le large escalier, tout s'illumine, du sol au plafond. Le sol de marbre et les lustres donnent l'impression d'avoir été tellement polis qu'ils brillent comme s'ils étaient en feu, et il semble que le décor sobre de la demeure soit transformé par la présence de nouvelles lumières, de fleurs exotiques aux couleurs chatoyantes et de peintures d'ordinaire obscures, qui là sont vibrantes. Hermione jette un regard éperdu vers Severus.

"Mais je ne... comprends pas, bredouille-t-elle ébranlée. Je... je croyais que nous... serions seuls..."

Là, au pied des marches, se trouvent des dizaines de personnes, toutes élégamment habillées, à l'allure aristocratique... La jeune fille pense avec certitude qu'elle est capable de s'évanouir de peur. Son regard surpris fait le tour des sorciers. Elle découvre les professeurs de Poudlard ainsi que la Directrice de Gryffondor et Dumbledore, malgré son air las. Des membres de l'Ordre sont également présents. Elle aperçoit Remus Lupin avec Nymphadora Tonks à son bras, ainsi que Kingsley Shackelbot et une superbe rousse incendiaire. Il lui semble reconnaître quelques personnes du Ministère, sans qu'elle puisse mettre un nom sur leur visage. En retrait du couloir, elle reconnaît ses amis : Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna et Ginevra, et son cœur fait un bond dans sa poitrine.

 _Oh Merlin, il les a invités eux aussi ! Et personne n'en a rien dit !_

Elle remarque que les gens la dévisagent avec de grands yeux et chuchotent autour d'elle, et elle se rapproche inconsciemment de son époux pour chercher son soutien et également... dans une vaine tentative de se cacher des curieux. Elle ne s'est jamais montrée en société au bras de son époux depuis leur mariage, et connaissant le peu d'engouement de ce dernier pour les démonstrations publiques, elle mesure à sa juste valeur la faveur qu'il lui accorde en ayant invité autant de monde dans son Manoir.

Sa lèvre inférieure commence à trembler, et tout son corps devient chaud à cause de la nervosité, de l'embarras, mais aussi... de la lueur admirative et sensuelle que lui porte son époux. Elle partage un regard empreint de gratitude avec ce dernier durant un bref moment, et est soulagée quand il détourne son attention vers ses invités, ce qui lui permet de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits.

"Chers amis, je vous remercie de votre présence et je propose que nous portions un toast en l'honneur de mon épouse qui est, depuis un mois exactement, majeure aux yeux de notre Communauté", déclare le sorcier avec un accent de fierté.

Hermione le regarde avec étonnement tandis que des applaudissements résonnent en bas des escaliers. Un serveur apparaît - elle reconnaît Dobby - et Severus prend deux coupes de champagne, pour en offrir une à son épouse. Il déguste lentement ses premières gorgées. Il sourit comme un loup, et la sorcière est déconcertée par sa capacité à s'exprimer devant autant de personnes avec une telle aisance, lui d'ordinaire si réservé et austère.

 _C'est là son éducation de bonne famille_ , s'émerveille-t-elle. _Les protocoles de la haute société magique n'ont aucun secret pour lui..._

"C'est votre fête, Hermione... amusez-vous, ronronne doucement le Serpentard.

Il jette un coup d'œil à son verre de champagne qu'elle tient dans ses mains tremblantes. Mais après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, la jeune fille prend le verre entre ses lèvres et le vide au bout de quelques secondes seulement, avec des gorgées généreuses. Elle sent que les bulles alcoolisées montent instantanément dans sa tête, et elle bat légèrement ses cils pour se calmer. Le sorcier la regarde avec ce qui ressemble à une combinaison de surprise et d'admiration, et son expression inhabituelle la fait presque éclater de rire.

\- Oui, amusons-nous", acquiesce-t-elle en souriant d'un air taquin.

Il lui prend à nouveau la main et, ensemble, ils descendent l'escalier pour se diriger vers la salle de bal, et les invités s'écartent à leur passage, comme la Mer Morte devant Moïse.

\- Détendez-vous, Hermione, murmure Severus, directement dans son oreille pour la rassurer. Tout va bien se passer.

Il lui serre la main avec une pression ferme et réconfortante, et elle s'efforce de ne pas oublier de respirer. Elle regarde le sorcier se saisir d'un autre verre de champagne du plateau tenu par un autre elfe de Poudlard et le lui remettre, avant d'en prendre un pour lui-même. Elle est fascinée par l'homme qui l'accompagne alors qu'ils circulent au milieu des invités. La confiance qu'il exsude est si puissante, si séduisante, qu'Hermione remarque qu'elle n'est certainement pas la seule personne à être fortement influencée par son charisme. Ses mots sont éloquents, prononcés de sa voix de velours, basse et profonde qui semble mettre chaque invité sous son charme.

Soudain, Severus se raidit imperceptiblement et se tourne vers elle, et elle avale sa nervosité. Il incline légèrement son verre dans sa direction, et son regard est légèrement alarmé. Hermione tourne son visage. Son cœur manque un battement en découvrant la sorcière. Narcissa se dirige vers eux. Elle est élégamment vêtue d'une robe bleu ciel au décolleté plongeant, avec un collier de saphir autour de son cou. Ses cheveux blonds, preque blancs, sont relevés sur sa tête pour mieux laisser d'innombrables anglaises retomber sur ses épaules, et elle a assombri ses paupières avec du charbon de bois.

Hermione pense qu'elle possède une allure enchanteresse. Comment rivaliser avec une femme aussi éblouissante ? _Pourquoi l'a-t-il invitée pour fêter mon anniversaire ?_ s'étonne-t-elle.

"Nous vous remercions d'avoir accepté notre invitation, déclare Severus de sa voix veloutée en effleurant du bout de ses lèvres le dos de la main de son ex-femme.

La jeune fille en profite pour jeter un coup d'œil sur la sorcière blonde, et s'attend de prime abord à avoir peur ou à éprouver de la jalousie en observant la superbe femme qui a été si intime avec Severus auparavant, et dont les mots péjoratifs à son encontre résonnent encore à ses oreilles, même des années plus tard. Elle pense que revoir celle qui fut l'épouse de son tuteur pourrait même la faire pleurer, mais à la place, elle ne peut que sourire largement et rire légèrement, sans nul doute un effet secondaire bienvenu de ses deux coupes de vin de Champagne.

\- Le plaisir est pour moi... Severus. Je constate que tu ne quittes plus ta... charmante épouse," dit-elle, sur un ton qui dément l'amabilité des paroles. Elle affiche un large sourire sur son joli visage, mais il y a une glace dans ses yeux qui rend Hermione nerveuse.

\- En effet, j'ai finalement pris goût aux chaînes du mariage, répond le sorcier sur un ton suave en renforçant son étreinte autour de la taille d'Hermione.

\- J'en suis ravie pour vous deux, répond-elle sur un ton condescendant.

\- Veuillez nous pardonner, mais nous devons ouvrir le bal. Peut-être nous reverrons-nous plus tard dans la soirée ? déclare-t-il en entraînant son épouse vers le centre de la piste de bal sans jeter un regard en arrière. Le sourire de cette dernière éclaire littéralement la pièce alors qu'ils entament leur première danse aux sons des accords de l'orchestre, sous les regards scrutateurs de l'assistance.

Les yeux intenses de Severus ne quittent jamais les siens lorsqu'ils se déplacent ensemble, et quand la valse prend un rythme accéléré, les mouvements du sorcier le sont aussi. Il la plonge rapidement en arrière alors qu'ils tournoient, la tirant la seconde suivante contre lui dans un rebond pétillant, avec un scintillement facétieux, presque enfantin dans ses yeux qu'elle seule peut voir. Il ne lui a jamais semblé plus jeune, plus enjoué, et finalement, Hermione oublie que des yeux curieux ne perdent rien de leurs évolutions, et elle respire si fort quand ils s'arrêtent qu'elle doit porter sa main à sa poitrine pour ne pas l'exposer indécemment.

"Oh Severus, c'était... c'était tellement... tellement magique ! s'exclame-t-elle alors que la tête lui tourne.

Elle semble si heureuse, avec ses yeux mordorés dans lesquels scintillent des étoiles dorées que le sorcier éprouve le désir d'embrasser sa bouche vermeille et de l'emporter dans sa chambre pour la dépouiller de sa robe et rendre hommage à son corps de rêve. A la place, il lui glisse en glissant ses lèvres sur son poignet :

"Je vais vous laisser profiter de nos invités. Nous nous retrouverons un peu plus tard."

Il s'éloigne déjà et Hermione se retrouve immédiatement assaillie par ses camarades qui la complimentent sur sa tenue et sa beauté. Elle leur pose la question qui lui brûle les lèvres depuis qu'elle les a vus.

\- Est-ce mon époux qui vous a conviés à cette soirée ?

\- Oh non ! C'est Madame McGonagall qui s'en est chargée. Snape a préféré lui déléguer cette tâche trop ingrate pour lui ! plaisante Ginevra, dont les paroles sont clairement approuvées par le rire de ses compagnons.

\- Nous devions tenir notre langue, renchérit Harry, et croyez-moi, ce fut une épreuve plus difficile que d'affronter un Magyar à pointes !"

Les jeunes gens s'esclaffent. Hermione est inconsciente des regards lourds de désir que lui lance Ron, dont les yeux semblent focalisés sur son corsage. Son mari lui, bien qu'engagé dans une discussion sérieuse avec Kingsley et Dumbledore, ne perd rien de l'attitude déplacé du jeune sorcier. Entretemps, Remus Lupin se joint au petit groupe d'amis et quelques minutes plus tard Hermione danse avec son ancien professeur de DCFM.

"Quand je vous vois, aussi belle et séduisante, j'en viens à regretter que vous ne m'ayez point choisi," confesse d'une voix douce Lupin.

Avant qu'Hermione ne l'interrompe il ajoute :

"Je dois avouer que vous semblez être heureuse auprès de Severus et... j'en suis fort aise pour vous. Vous n'êtes point rebutée par ses nombreuses absences et son rôle au service de Voldemort ?

\- Pourquoi le serais-je ? rétorque-t-elle, piquée au vif. Il est vrai qu'il reste assez mystérieux sur ses activités, mais j'ai une absolue confiance en lui. Pas vous ?

\- Si, bien sûr, répond-il avec une certaine réticence. Dumbledore a foi en votre époux, donc j'en fais de même.

\- Oh bien entendu ! réplique-t-elle, sans pouvoir masquer la déception qui transparaît dans sa voix, due à la réponse peu honnête de son interlocuteur.

 _Au moins Harry et Ron se montrent plus francs dans leur opinion de Severus..._

\- Puis-je vous emprunter mon épouse ? intervient une voix qui provoque aussitôt de délicieux frissons dans son dos. Hermione n'a point mangé et je voudrais éviter qu'elle ne perdît connaissance.

Cette dernière tourne la tête vers son mari dont le regard est posé sur la main qui enserre sa taille. Ses iris encre de Chine sont deux cristaux de givre. Il avait espéré que Remus aurait trouvé d'autres centres d'intérêt depuis son mariage - notamment avec la jeune Auror aux cheveux roses - mais apparemment il n'en est rien, et son sang n'a fait qu'un tour en surprenant sa femme dans les bras du loup-garou.

\- Je vous en prie, faites donc," condescend Remus en lâchant à regret la jeune femme aussitôt prise en charge par Severus qui prend son coude et l'entraîne vers l'une des quatre tables servant de buffet.

Il lui offre une alléchante tranche de pâté en croûte, et affamée, elle mord dedans à pleines dents, laissant le jus déborder et couler sur son menton. Il rêve de lécher la goutte libertine, mais Hermione la rattrape avec son index qu'elle plonge dans sa bouche et suçote avec application, inconsciente des pensées lubriques qui assaillent Severus. _Merlin ! Elle est si désirable !_ Puis, malgré elle, un petit bâillement lui échappe et elle plaque rapidement sa main sur sa bouche en signe de honte.

Ils se dévisagent et se sourient. Soudain, elle surprend la grimace familière de douleur sur le visage de son époux, et la main qui se pose sur son avant-bras. _Voldemort l'appelle_. Il la regarde, et elle peut lire le regret des ses yeux charbon. La bouche du sorcier se contracte. Elle lui adresse un hochement de tête pour lui montrer qu'elle comprend malgré la déception qu'elle ressent à son départ imminent. Dumbledore s'est déjà éclipsé discrètement avec McGonagall, aussi s'avance-t-il vers Kingsley pour l'informer de sa convocation par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il se penche vers l'Auror pour lui délivrer son message.

Un dernier regard dans sa direction, puis l'homme se dirige à longues enjambées vers les escaliers. Hermione devine qu'il va récupérer sa cape noire et son masque argenté avant de rejoindre son Maître. Elle a froid, et la fête lui semble soudainement déplacée et ennuyeuse. Heureusement il se fait tard, ses amis l'enserrent dans leurs bras avant de s'en retourner au Château. Le reste des invités ne tarde guère à en faire de même et la salue avant de quitter le Manoir, la laissant seule et mélancolique. Elle boit une dernière coupe de Champagne oubliée sur un guéridon.

La jeune femme décide de prendre un bain relaxant avant de se coucher entre les draps immaculés du lit de son époux. Elle hésite puis dédaigne sa chemise de nuit, optant pour rester entièrement nue. Elle se sent d'humeur polissonne. Sont-ce les effets du Champagne ? Elle imagine la surprise lorsque Severus la découvrira dans son propre lit et cela l'émoustille. Elle tarde à s'endormir, ne cessant de rejouer dans sa tête les événements de cette merveilleuse soirée. Quand elle sombre enfin dans les bras de Morphée, ses rêves de prime abord idylliques, se peuplent ensuite d'images terrifiantes de son époux commettant des exactions sur d'innocentes victimes.

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

Severus revient au petit matin, alors que les rayons pâles de l'aurore jettent une lueur rose sur l'horizon. Il décide de ne point rejoindre Hermione dans sa chambre. Il empeste la sueur, le sang, le sexe et la mort. Cette nuit fut l'une des plus monstrueuses à laquelle il ait participé depuis son intégration dans la secte des Mangemorts. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a cherché à tester sa fidélité en l'envoyant participer à un raid particulièrement sanglant sur une famille moldue, et il est persuadé qu'un Sort discret, tenace et d'une redoutable efficacité a été lancé sur lui afin qu'il en éprouvât du désir et du plaisir.

 _Mon âme est souillée. Il ne peut y avoir de rédemption pour moi. Jamais. Je suis maudit. Irrémédiablement._

Il pénètre dans sa chambre et jette au sol ses vêtements, les arrachant l'un après l'autre, jusqu'à se retrouver entièrement nu. Il perçoit un soupir là, tout près. Ses sens sont aussitôt en alerte. Il se retourne et découvre une silhouette endormie dans son lit. _C'est elle_ , comprend-il aussitôt.

Dans la seconde qui suit, il se sent envahi par la force et la passion brute d'un homme lubrique. _Les effets du Sortilège._ Il est n'est que luxure et désir brut. Son sexe, tendu, veineux, déjà humide avec une goutte de liquide pré-éjaculatoire à son bout, est plus dur que l'acier enduit de velours. Les veines se détachent le long de sa hampe, violettes, comme en colère.

Il s'approche du lit et ôte le drap, découvrant la sorcière dans toute sa glorieuse nudité. Il caresse sa joue laiteuse avec son index, laissant une trace rougeâtre sur sa peau claire, mais elle ne se réveille pas. Elle est si adorable ! Dans la quasi-lumière de l'aube naissante, son corps semble capturer chaque fragment de lumière dans la pièce. Sa peau brille comme si au lieu de cellules, elle était composée de diamants microscopiques et de morceaux d'étoiles. Ses cheveux sont froissés et ses lèvres cerise ne demandent qu'à être embrassées. Son corps est nu , et cela lui apporte une joie sombre et furieuse. Son corps est si parfait ! Il imagine des meurtrissures indigo et lilas sur son cou, ses bras et ses hanches, des suçons noirs sur son torse et ses épaules, et même une morsure juste au-dessus d'un de ses tétons roses. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il serait capable de lui faire subir après cette nuit d'horreur ! Son sexe est déjà dur - il l'est toujours pour elle - et sa patience n'est point celle d'un saint...

Une petite voix - celle de la raison - essaie malgré tout de percer la brume maléfique qui l'enveloppe, et il doit faire appel à ce qui lui reste d'humanité pour ne point se jeter sur elle. Dans un sursaut de lucidité, il se recule et se dirige vers la sortie, choisissant la fuite plutôt que de commettre l'irréparable. Son regard est hanté par les visions cauchemardesques de la nuit. Hermione se réveille au bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre.

"Sev... Severus, c'est vous ?" demande-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

Seul un claquement lui répond. Dans des gestes désordonnés, elle se lève et aperçoit le masque argenté sur le fauteuil ainsi que les vêtements sombres sur le sol, qui dégagent l'odeur caractéristique du sang, cette odeur âcre et métallique. Elle se précipite vers la porte. Il est derrière. Elle le sait. Elle le sent. Elle frappe avec ses mains contre le bois.

"Severus ! Je vous en prie ! Que se passe-t-il ? Ouvrez-moi ! Laissez-moi entrer ! Vous aviez promis de me parler ! Je veux vous aider, implore-t-elle avec des accents déchirants

Il ne répond pas, son dos collé contre la porte.

Ses poings sont serrés. La mâchoire crispée. Ses yeux fermés.

Il peut la voir nue, tambourinant de ses petits poings contre la porte, ses seins guillerets sautillant à chaque coup donné, et il se fait violence pour ne point accéder à sa demande et la prendre debout contre le mur en la poignardant avec son sexe engorgé, comme la jeune adolescente qu'il a violée et tuée il y a moins d'une heure. La bile monte dans sa gorge en repensant aux méfaits accomplis.

\- Allez-vous en Hermione ! Laissez-moi. Ayez pitié de moi... Je... je vous verrai demain... parvient-il à lâcher.

Une boule se forme dans sa gorge dans la gorge de la jeune fille. Ses mains retombent. Des larmes de diamants jumeaux apparaissent dans ses yeux. Elle laisse ses paupières se refermer, et ses cils sombres transforment les larmes traîtresses en de douces taches salées. Elle pose son front contre la porte.

\- Severus... "

Il n'y a que le silence. Interminable. Pesant. Intolérable. Elle abandonne.

.

Quand elle se lève en fin de matinée, fourbue et migraineuse, elle est désorientée. A-t-elle rêvé ? Tout lui revient en mémoire. Que lui est-il arrivé ? Elle trouve un billet sur la table de chevet. Elle s'en saisit d'une main fébrile. Ses sourcils se froncent. Elle reconnaît son écriture fine mais hachée. _Il est tourmenté..._

 _Hermione,_

 _Veuillez pardonner mon incivilité de cette nuit, mais je n'étais pas dans mon état normal et je craignais que vous ne fussiez la cible de mes sombres convoitises. Si vous désirez que nous en discutions, vous me trouverez dans mon bureau._

 _Severus_

Une bulle d'espoir se glisse dans son cœur. Elle pratique ses ablutions et s'habille en un tournemain. Elle doit le voir sans plus tarder. Il doit savoir qu'elle ne lui tient point rigueur de son attitude. Elle comprend sa souffrance et l'accepte, quoi qu'il ait pu se passer.

Elle l'aime. Oui, elle l'aime.

.

.

* Dans le livre c'est Harry qui prend le collier...

.

Quelques notes de bombolong ?


	32. Chapter J'ai Confiance en Vous

**Notes** : Merciiiiiiii ! Je ne sais comment vous remercier pour votre soutien indéfectible, et certains de vos com's

étaient si beaux que j'en ai été profondément touchée... Un record de reviews sur le chapitre 31 ^^

Hermione peut-elle comprendre les raisons qui ont poussé Severus à la repousser ? Bienvenue à Ariys, MiaDia et Snoopgol ! Excellente lecture à tous !

 **Avertissement** : lemon en début de chapitre ^^

.

 **Chapitre XXXII - J'ai Confiance en Vous**

.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que la richesse et la grandeur ont à voir avec le bonheur ?**

 **\- La grandeur, non, dit Elinor, mais la fortune y est pour beaucoup.**

 **\- Elinor, quelle honte ! dit Marianne. L'argent peur seulement permettre au bonheur de s'épanouir. Au-delà du nécessaire, il ne peut apporter au cœur de satisfactions réelles. Je parle évidemment du vrai bonheur intime.**

 **\- Peut-être, dit Elinor en souriant, sommes-nous, au fond, du même avis. Ce que vous appelez le nécessaire et ce que j'appelle la richesse sont bien l'un près de l'autre. Et au siècle où nous vivons, il faut bien reconnaître que, sans eux, tout espèce de confort extérieur est impossible. Vos idées sont seulement plus nobles que les miennes** , _Raison et Sentiments_ , Jane Austen

.

La porte du bureau est ouverte. Le sorcier est debout devant la fenêtre, ses mains se rejoignant dans son dos. Il semble perdu dans la contemplation du paysage, mais il ne voit rien. Ni les pinsons dont le chant léger peut faire fondre le cœur le plus endurci de ses auditeurs, ou les chardonnerets qui ont pourtant revêtu leur robe aux couleurs automnales, quasiment assortie au feuillage qui les environne. Il l'attend. Elle. Son épouse. Comprendra-t-elle son attitude ou lui tournera-t-elle le dos ?

"Severus ?

Sa voix douce le tire de sa rêverie. Il se retourne et la contemple sans rien dire, son expression insondable. Elle est habillée d'une manière plutôt sage, contrairement à la veille, dans une coupe basse, un satin vert émeraude à haute taille, un simple corsage orné de perles et de dentelle de Calais, élégante et ouvragée. Elle fait un geste gêné, ne sachant pas vraiment quel accueil sera le sien. S'il affiche un air las, celui de sa jeune épouse n'est guère plus éclatant. Des cernes mauves, presque noirs soulignent ses ambres qui ont perdu l'éclat de joie qui les habitait la veille. C'est l'appréhension qui prédomine. Et il est la cause de son apparence chiffonnée.

\- Hermione... comme mon billet vous l'a déjà indiqué, d'une voix particulièrement rauque qui l'oblige à se racler la gorge derrière sa main. Je tenais à vous présenter mes excuses de vive voix pour ma conduite de cette nuit qui a pu vous paraître... offensante. Je craignais de vous imposer ma brutalité. Sachez que je suis le seul à blâmer, et que vous n'êtes pour rien dans mon attitude... inamicale."

Indépendamment de sa volonté, elle sent sa peau picoter alors que des frissons traversent son corps. _Sa voix... elle est tellement soyeuse..._

"Etre un disciple du Seigneur des Ténèbres m'oblige à... effectuer certaines tâches... déplaisantes, poursuit-il.

 _Déplaisantes ? Qu'entend-il par là ?_ se demande la jeune fille, un peu perdue.

Sans dire un mot, il lui tend un exemplaire de La Gazette du Sorcier. Le journal tremble entre les doigts de Severus. Une terrible appréhension vrille les entrailles de la jeune femme. Ses yeux se posent sur la Une.

 _Une famille moldue torturée et tuée cette nuit dans d'horribles conditions, et ce durant de longues heures. Les enfants n'ont pas été épargnés._

 _Les Mangemorts sont tenus pour responsables de ce carnage : leur signature est restée visible au-dessus du lieu toute la nuit._

 _Le Ministère de la Justice a délégué sur place l'élite des Aurors afin de faire la lumière sur cette triste affaire._

\- Que signifie ? s'enquiert-elle en appréhendant la réponse, alors que le journal tombe de ses mains. Vous... vous faisiez partie de... de ce groupe ? _Tout ce sang sur ses vêtements... Il y était..._

Une sueur froide coule le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Nul besoin d'obtenir une confirmation : le regard coupable du sorcier en est la preuve la plus flagrante. Elle n'a jamais douté que de jouer le jeu dangereux de Mangemort serait susceptible d'entraîner Severus dans des situations terrifiantes, mais inconsciemment, elle s'est toujours efforcée de croire que son rôle se concentrait essentiellement à obtenir des informations capitales auprès de Voldemort - que ce dernier en attendait autant de sa part auprès de Dumbledore - et que les exactions concernait les autres disciples.

\- Oui Hermione. Je ne pouvais guère agir autrement à moins de souffler ma couverture auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, confirme-t-il. Or, mon rôle d'espion est primordial pour la réussite et je ne puis montrer ma réticence lorsque je suis envoyé sur l'une de ces expéditions...

\- Comment peut-on vous imposer tout... ceci ? s'indigne-t-elle avec un geste vague de sa main. Personne ne mérite de devoir supporter autant de pression. Je... Pourtant... malgré toutes ces monstruosités que l'on vous impose, j'ai confiance en vous. Je sais que vous ne me ferez jamais souffrir physiquement.

Une vague de soulagement emplit le sorcier, mais quasiment au même instant, le désir de la mettre à l'épreuve le taraude. La jeune femme déglutit nerveusement quand Severus se dresse finalement au-dessus d'elle, et elle inspire laborieusement. Les iris noirs sont féroces et légèrement fous, et il ne lui a jamais paru plus terrifiant... ni plus attirant.

\- Vous me faites confiance Hermione ? Vous en êtes sûre ? l'interroge-t-il en plongeant ses yeux sombres dans ses prunelles Whisky.

\- Oui... Je vous fais confiance, répète-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

\- En êtes-vous certaine ? insiste-t-il.

\- Oui, affirme-t-elle plus fortement en le défiant de son regard limpide.

\- Et... qu'est-ce qui vous permet d'en être aussi certaine ?

\- Le fait que vous n'avez jamais fait preuve de violence en ma présence, et puis... vous me l'avez juré. Deux fois. Le jour où je vous ai choisi et lors de vos vœux de mariage.

\- Et cela vous suffit pour croire que je ne vous ferai jamais de mal ? ironise-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

\- Oui, affirme-t-elle sur un ton sérieux en portant ses mains sur son cœur. Je le sais, je le sens. Nul besoin de me l'avoir dit, je le savais déjà... ajoute-t-elle en secouant sa tête, sans baisser son regard.

\- Ne savez-vous donc point que des personnes mal intentionnées peuvent vous mentir seulement pour obtenir ce qu'elles désirent ? insinue-t-il en entortillant avec nonchalance une boucle folle autour de son index, son visage tout près du sien, si proche qu'elle peut sentir son souffle chaud caresser sa peau.

\- Certes, mais vous n'êtes point ainsi, répond-elle en réprimant avec difficulté un mouvement de recul, et elle ignore si c'est par crainte ou par anticipation.

\- Oh Hermione, détrompez-vous ! Je suis un Maître dans l'art du mensonge. Qui vous dit que je ne vous ai pas abusée ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même ne se laisse-t-il pas prendre à mes paroles ? Peut-être ne suis-je pas un membre de l'Ordre mais que je suis un Mangemort qui espionne Dumbledore ? la taquine-t-il.

\- Je ne suis ni Dumbledore, ni le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais je vous connais Severus Snape, mieux que quiconque, malgré tous les secrets enfouis dans votre cœur, le coupe-t-elle avec conviction. Vous n'êtes pas un Mangemort, malgré la Marque des Ténèbres. Je le saurai.

Les yeux noirs du sorcier affichent un étonnement mêlé à ce qui semble être une lueur admirative.

 _Elle ne ment point. Elle pense réellement ce qu'elle dit_ , constate-t-il en lisant dans les yeux d'ambre liquide la vérité et un je-ne-sais-quoi remue dans sa poitrine.

\- Mon âme est tachée, Hermione. Irrémédiablement. Les ténèbres l'enveloppent et quoi que je puisse faire pour m'en échapper en apportant mon aide et en me mettant en danger dans la lutte contre le Mal, elle ne retrouvera jamais sa pureté, révèle-t-il sans élever le ton. De plus j'ai reçu une Malédiction, et cette nuit, j'aurais pu vous entraîner avec moi dans cette obscurité et vous y engloutir à tout jamais.

 _Severus, non ! Vous êtes un sorcier exceptionnel et courageux, et je vous aime._

\- Non, je n'y crois point. D'ailleurs, votre fuite prouve que votre âme n'est pas totalement marquée, sinon vous seriez resté auprès de moi pour me blesser, conteste-t-elle. Tout le monde mérite une deuxième chance, vous y compris, assure-t-elle en posant sa main sur son torse, sans pouvoir contenir une bouffée émotionnelle qui provoque l'apparition de larmes au coin de ses yeux. Quoi que vous puissiez me dire, j'ai confiance en vous, martèle-t-elle.

Il ne dit rien durant de longs instants. Ils se contemplent en silence et le sorcier sent le désir l'assaillir. Il se penche et l'embrasse avec une telle passion que le corps de la jeune femme s'embrase aussitôt. Mais déjà il se redresse, la laissant pantelante.

\- Alors, nous allons vérifier maintenant votre confiance, susurre-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

\- Main... tenant ? s'enquiert-elle en plissant son front et en retirant sa main, ce qui provoque chez le sorcier un inexplicable sentiment de vide sur sa poitrine.

Sans répondre, il tend sa main et elle s'en empare aussitôt, pour lui prouver sa foi en sa personne. Il l'emmène devant son bureau en restant derrière elle et ordonne avec douceur, de son timbre si particulier :

\- Posez vos deux mains là, au bord du bureau."

 _Que... que me veut-il ?_

Hermione hésite et lutte pour ne point se rétracter. Elle lui a assuré ne pas avoir peur de ce qu'il est capable de lui faire subir, mais Severus la repousse sans violence contre la table. _Veut-il me corriger à coups de badine ?_ _Non, cela ne se peut. Même quand enfant j'ai tombé accidentellement le flacon de Sang de Dragon par terre, il n'a pas levé la main sur moi et s'est contenté de me jeter un regard furieux et de me renvoyer dans ma chambre._

Elle se raidit malgré elle quand il porte sa main devant sa robe, et abaisse le corsage autour de sa taille, exposant ses seins à l'air frais de la pièce et qui effleurent la surface lisse du bureau. Un souffle frissonnant s'empare de son être.

"Vous avez toujours confiance en moi Hermione ? demande-t-il de sa voix velouté qui la fait frémir des pieds à la tête.

\- Oui, répond-elle en essayant de se montrer convaincante, mais le léger tremblement de son corps ne trompe nullement le sorcier dont les lèvres s'étirent légèrement.

\- Bien. Alors poursuivons," déclare-t-il sur un ton professoral en posant une main apaisante sur son dos.

 _Ce n'est qu'un test Hermione,_ se morigène la jeune femme _. Seulement un test, et tu n'as jamais échoué. Tu vas le réussir. Ne te laisse pas impressionner par son petit jeu de mâle dominateur._

Elle perçoit un bruissement de tissu, comme des vêtements que l'on retire, puis elle sent son corps qui touche le sien, derrière. Elle se concentre de son mieux pour rester immobile en se focalisant sur les motifs du bureau, et ses efforts sont appréciés à leur juste valeur par Severus qui admire le courage de son épouse.

"Ma courageuse petite Gryffondor, la complimente-t-il en se penchant sur elle et en lui glissant sur un ton sensuel ces quelques mots à l'oreille. La chair de poule parcourt aussitôt le derme d'Hermione.

Il se recule et elle sent qu'il relève tranquillement sa robe sur son dos, et son jupon suit le même chemin. Elle est quasiment nue, hormis le tissu de sa robe rassemblé autour de sa taille. Elle commence à perdre son sang-froid et s'agite, remuant sans prendre conscience son délicieux postérieur rebondi sous le regard empli de luxure de Severus.

\- Mais... tente-t-elle de contrer, ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'att...

\- Tss tss Hermione, pas de rébellion, la coupe le sorcier en lui administrant une claque ludique sur l'une de ses fesses, déposant une légère marque rose qui accentue le désir qu'il ressent à la voir dans cette position licencieuse.

\- Ah ! laisse-t-elle échapper d'une voix étouffée. Son visage devient si rouge que ses joues en sont brûlantes.

\- Ecartez vos jambes, enjoint-il sur un ton définitif, et vous les laisserez dans cette position, quoi que je vous fasse."

Elle obtempère, sans pouvoir contenir les tremblements dans ses membres inférieurs. Les mains chaudes et réconfortantes de Severus se posent sur sa taille, puis remonte lentement vers sa poitrine. Le souffle d'Hermione se coince dans sa gorge. Les doigts du sorcier se saisissent des tétons impudents qu'ils pincent et font rouler pour les rendre aussi durs que des cailloux, et l'intimité de la sorcière devient aussitôt humide. Severus s'appuie contre son fondement, et elle ne peut ignorer la preuve tangible de son désir.

"Hermione, savez-vous pourquoi la plupart des hommes apprécient cette position... particulière ? s'enquiert-il d'une voix basse en caressant langoureusement les flancs crémeux de son épouse.

\- N... non... je l'ignore... balbutie-t-elle en s'obligeant à ne point fuir.

\- Allons, faites preuve d'imagination... insiste-t-il en écartant les deux parties de son séant. Répondez franchement sinon... menace-t-il en enfonçant ses doigts dans sa chair mais sans lui faire mal.

Elle comprend l'allusion : il lui administrera une autre gifle. Ce n'est pas tant la douleur qu'elle redoute, mais le fait d'être punie comme une enfant récalcitrante, bien qu'une voix, certainement pas celle de la sagesse, lui susurre qu'elle apprécie ce traitement inconvenant.

\- Parce qu'elle revêt... un caractère de... de domination ? suggère-t-elle, morte de honte. en le sentant séparer son postérieur.

\- C'est rigoureusement exact mais, il existe une autre explication... dit-il d'une voix qui devient haletante. Devinez-vous laquelle ?

\- Non non... souffle-t-elle dans un mélange de malaise et d'excitation.

\- Eh bien, c'est parce qu'elle possède un caractère éminemment... érotique, Vous ne pouvez comprendre comme voir son sexe pénétrer l'intimité d'une femme peut procurer aux hommes un plaisir incommensurable," explique-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole, et elle sent son bâton de chair se presser à son entrée. _Oh Dieu ! Comment puis-je ressentir autant d'excitation dans cette posture délictueuse ?_ s'inquiète la jeune fille. _Suis-je une débauchée ? Une fille aux mœurs dépravées ?_ Un afflux liquide mouille le bout de la verge.

"Oh Hermione, cela vous stimule autant que moi, n'est-il point vrai ? ronronne-t-il en découvrant la chaleur humide qui enveloppe la pointe de son sexe. Vous êtes prête. Je vais vous prendre. Maintenant."

Elle tremble dans l'attente de l'accomplissement de sa promesse.

Il s'enfonce dans la moiteur accueillante lentement, jusqu'à la garde, en ne perdant rien de la vue où leurs corps se rejoignent.

\- Oooooohhh... Oooooohhhh... gémit-elle alors que son intimité s'adapte à la taille du phallus.

La jeune fille se tortille pour essayer de mieux l'accueillir, mais le sorcier l'empêche de bouger en appuyant ses doigts sur ses hanches, la gardant immobile.

\- Non Hermione, ordonne-t-il d'une voix rauque en défaisant sa tresse pour laisser ses cheveux crouler sur ses épaules nues. Laissez-moi vous faire découvrir un nouveau plaisir."

Toujours avec une lenteur extrême, il recommence à pousser. Sa respiration est lourde contre sa peau nue à cause de l'effort, mais le son excite plus encore la jeune fille, l'entraînant vers de nouveaux sommets. Cette nouvelle position apporte d'autres sensations terriblement enivrantes. Il se penche en avant, étirant les muscles à l'arrière de ses cuisses, et commence à plonger en elle plus profondément. Hermione ouvre ses paupières et, dans le reflet de la vitre, elle peut observer les traits du visage de Severus, crispés et allumés par la luxure. Elle est trop ravie et trop excitée pour détacher son regard de cette vision. Des frissons délectables parcourent toutes les fibres de son être à voir son époux montrer les stigmates du plaisir.

Elle se découvre également, chevauchée par son amant, sa longue chevelure retombant en boucles sauvages autour de son visage, et qui dissimule partiellement son corps luisant de sueur. Ses yeux brillants affichent la même concupiscence que Severus.

Elle ne sait plus si elle est plus mortifiée ou pleine de désir en prenant autant de plaisir en sentant son sexe dur à l'intérieur d'elle, alors qu'ils sont accouplés comme des animaux. Dans son état de stimulation intense, Hermione a l'impression de découvrir de nouvelles sensations, et perçoit leur étreinte comme si elle était leur première fois. La position de son corps permet à son époux d'être pleinement à l'intérieur d'elle, et elle serre ses muscles intérieurs dans une tentative de le maintenir où elle le désire. Mais les mouvements de Severus sont plus rapides, et ses poussées augmentent seulement en pression, presque comme s'il essayait de forer ses parois internes sensibles.

Elle rencontre ses poussées avec une urgence sauvage, ne se rendant compte de rien, sauf de son désir de lui plaire et d'éprouver du plaisir. Elle resserre son corps autour de lui, remue ses hanches contre lui, et les gémissements bruyants du sorcier derrière elle la rendent folle de désir. Hermione bouge légèrement ses hanches, et elle sent sa verge caresser cette partie sensible et exigeante à l'intérieur d'elle. La sensation est telle qu'elle sursaute brusquement, dans une accumulation orgasmique plus intense que tout ce qu'elle a jamais ressenti auparavant. C'est une ascension qui est si rapide et puissante, qu'elle pense que cela pourrait la tuer.

Mais elle ne peur pas imaginer meilleure façon de mourir.

Elle peut sentir que Severus commence à trembler derrière elle, et il tire soudainement son corps contre le sien, si près qu'elle est capable de détecter son rythme cardiaque contre sa peau. Il porte ses lèvres à son oreille, sa voix tendue.

"Venez pour votre époux Hermione, murmure-t-il. Venez... pour moi... sorcière...

\- Severus ! Sev... erus ! gémit-elle bruyamment.

Sa voix est un doux plaidoyer qui envoie instantanément l'homme sur le bord et avec un cri déchirant, la jeune fille commence à tomber dans la plus forte vague d'extase physique et mentale qu'elle ait jamais connue. Une lumière étincelante éclate à l'intérieur de ses yeux alors qu'elle se laisse submerger par la jouissance.

Le sorcier glisse une main vers son bouton d'amour qu'il stimule par de légères pressions pour prolonger son plaisir, et pousse une dernière fois, laissant l'orgasme le consumer totalement. Il s'enfonce le plus profondément en elle, alors que le jaillissement euphorique de sa semence brûlante emplit par saccades le conduit étroit. Il ne bouge plus, les yeux braqués sur la jonction de leurs sexes, savourant cet instant glorieux, en attendant que les spasmes s'atténuent et finissent par disparaître. Quand son sexe amolli ressort de lui-même après avoir accompli sa mission de plaisir, il jette un Sort Non Verbal de Nettoyage sur leurs corps brûlants. Quelques secondes plus tard, il enveloppe la jeune femme entre ses bras, et l'emporte sur le fauteuil, l'asseyant contre lui. Il embrasse tendrement la tempe en sueur, sa joue pour finir sur la commissure des lèvres qui exhale un souffle chaud et court.

\- Délicieuse épouse, vous comblez tous mes désirs... Merci."

Elle n'a même plus la force de lui répondre.

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

 _Poudlard, le 20 décembre 1803_

 _Chère Liz,_

 _Dumbledore a montré à Harry un nouveau souvenir dans sa Pensine, quand il s'est rendu dans l'orphelinat où vivait le jeune Tom Jedusor et qu'il lui a annoncé qu'il était un sorcier. À onze ans, Voldemort aimait déjà faire du mal aux autres enfants et n'avait aucun ami. La directrice de l'orphelinat a également évoqué des événements étranges qui se seraient produits dans une caverne, non loin de l'orphelinat et près de la mer._

 _Harry a demandé à Dean Thomas, le petit ami de Ginevra, de jouer au Quidditch à la place de Katie qui est toujours à l'hôpital. Harry prend de plus en plus conscience qu'il commence à éprouver des sentiments pour la sœur de Ron. Comme ce dernier manque énormément de confiance en lui, Harry a fait semblant de lui verser du Felix Felicis. Convaincu d'avoir bu de la chance liquide, Ron a joué au Quidditch à merveille ce qui a permis à notre Maison de remporter son premier match. Ron entretient une idylle avec Lavande et je crains qu'il ne tombe de haut quand il s'apercevra qu'elle est inconstante et qu'il n'est point le seul à jouir de ses faveurs. Je ne parviens pas à lui faire entendre raison, et il est persuadé que j'éprouve de la jalousie à l'égard de la sorcière. Quel non-sens !_

 _Hier, Romilda Vane, une élève de Gryffondor, a tenté de faire boire à Harry un Philtre d'Amour. Heureusement qu'il s'est méfié et n'a point ingurgité la potion ! Il semblerait qu'il faille se méfier de tout et de tous cette année. Quand j'en ai discuté avec mon époux, il m'a avoué que Slughorn se plaignait de la disparition de certains ingrédients. Aussi m'a-t-il formellement interdit de boire ou manger des liquides ou aliments dont je ne suis point sûre de la provenance._

 _Ce soir, avec Severus, nous nous rendons à la fête de Noël de Slughorn malgré mes réticences (je n'apprécie guère le Club qu'il a fondé, uniquement composé d'élèves triés sur le volet), car mon époux est chargé de surveiller les participants. Harry s'est décidé à inviter Luna, puisque Ginevra aura pour cavalier Dean. J'espère que la soirée se déroulera sans encombres..._

.

Hermione s'ennuie. La soirée donnée par Slughorn dans ses appartements luxueux est telle qu'elle l'imaginait : insipide, bruyante et composée de l'élite des élèves, choisis pour leurs parents influents ou parce que leur hôte pense qu'ils deviendront des personnalités importantes plus tard. Ce ne sont que louanges appuyés et questions sur la parenté, ce qui agace prodigieusement la jeune femme. Rien ne manque, boissons alcoolisées ou non, et canapés garnis de différentes saveurs. La jeune sorcière picore quelques toasts, en évitant ostensiblement de se retrouver à proximité immédiate du professeur de Potions ainsi que de McLaggen dont les attentions deviennent pesantes.

Ginevra s'amuse à flirter avec Dean sous le regard jaloux de Harry qui, pour se changer les idées, préfère espionner Drago. Ce dernier semble de plus en plus agité au et à mesure que les semaines passent. Hermione doit bien reconnaître que le comportement du jeune Serpentard l'intrigue. Il donne l'impression constamment sur le qui-vive, et accorde moins d'importance à sa tenue vestimentaire, se permettant de venir en cours en vêtements froissés, ou ses cheveux non gominés. Ses traits sont marqués, son visage plus pâle, ses yeux fuyants et il a perdu du poids. Lui qui d'ordinaire prend un malin plaisir à distiller des phrases assassines en direction des Gryffondor lors de leurs leçons communes, reste muet comme une carpe.

Alors qu'Hermione se cache derrière un rideau afin d'échapper aux mains baladeuses de Cormac, Severus balaie la pièce de son regard inquisiteur, étonné de ne point y trouver son épouse. _Où est-elle passée ?_ se demande-t-il avec une pointe d'agacement. _Au moins elle n'est pas en compagnie de ce freluquet de McLaggen..._ constate-t-il avec soulagement en découvrant le sorcier en train de boire un verre de punch. Il va pour se retirer lorsque Rusard amène Drago en le tirant par une oreille, affirmant l'avoir trouvé en train de rôder dans le couloir. Slughorn, grand prince, demande qu'on le laisse tranquille mais Snape intervient et, arguant de sa position de Directeur de Serpentard, tient à se charger lui-même du jeune homme qu'il entraîne à l'extérieur. Harry, qui n'a rien perdu de la scène, les suit discrètement afin de ne rien perdre de leur conversation.

Son époux et Harry restant invisibles, la jeune fille décide de quitter la soirée et de rejoindre ses appartements avant que Cormac ne la repère. Elle n'a pas parcouru une dizaine de pieds que son ami surgit dans le couloir et l'entraîne dans une alcôve.

"Que vous arrive-t-il ? s'inquiète-t-elle.

\- Ecoutez Hermione, commence-t-il d'une voix surexcitée, j'ai vu Snape entraîner Malfoy dans une classe vide. Ce dernier parlait d'un plan qu'il devait accomplir seul, sans aide, et surtout pas avec celle de son Directeur qu'il a accusé de vouloir s'approprier toute la gloire. C'est alors que votre époux lui a parlé d'un Serment Inviolable qu'il avait prononcé avec sa mère, jurant de le protéger. _Un Serment Inviolable ?_ _Avec Narcissa ?_ s'angoisse la sorcière. Mais Drago n'a rien voulu entendre et a exigé qu'il le laisse partir. Je puis vous assurer que la peur transparaissait dans la voix de la Fouine, j'en jurerai. Finalement, Snape a accédé à sa demande, mais j'ai pu lire le mécontentement sur son visage, même si cela n'a duré qu'une fraction de seconde."

La jeune fille est troublée. _Que signifie cette discussion ? Drago serait-il au service de Voldemort ? Son père est emprisonné à Azkaban, doit-il prendre la suite ?_ Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Harry reprend :

"Je pense que Malfoy a pris la Marque des Ténèbres et que Voldemort lui a confié une mission, explicite-t-il. En utilisant la Carte du Maraudeur, j'ai constaté à plusieurs reprises son inexplicable absence du Château et...

\- Que faites-vous ici ? les surprend une voix basse et cinglante, reconnaissable entre toutes, qui coupe court à la phrase.

\- Nous... nous parlions de la soirée... ment Hermione alors que son époux dévoile son visage à la lueur de la torche murale, sa baguette tenue fermement dans sa main.

\- Vraiment ? s'enquiert le Serpentard en les enveloppant d'un regard soupçonneux avant de réorganiser ses traits dans un masque indifférent.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps que vous retourniez dans votre dortoir, Monsieur Potter", ordonne Snape sur un ton doucereux mais néanmoins intimidant.

Harry ne se la fait pas dire deux fois et s'éloigne précipitamment, non sans avoir lancé un clin d'œil de soutien en direction de son amie qui sort à son tour de l'ombre pour affronter son époux.

"De quoi parliez-vous de si important au point que vous jugiez utile de vous cacher dans un recoin ? interroge-t-il sur un ton inquisiteur en la saisissant par le bras.

\- Pas ici Severus, je préfèrerais que nous en discutions à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, le supplie-t-elle.

Il approuve d'un bref hochement de tête et ils s'avancent en silence vers leurs quartiers. Quand la porte est refermée derrière eux, le sorcier se tourne vers la jeune fille.

\- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer la teneur de votre conciliabule ? exige-t-il.

\- Harry vous a surpris avec Drago tout à l'heure, et a entendu ce dernier parler d'une mission qu'il doit accomplir seul, sans votre aide et... vous avez affirmé avoir effectué un Serment Inviolable avec sa mè...

\- Tudieu Hermione ! Je vous demande de ne point vous mêler de cette histoire, et de vous tenir éloignée de Drago, vous et vos amis !" s'exclame-t-il soudainement sur un ton menaçant.

Il ne pensait pas qu'une personne avait assisté à son algarade avec le fils de Narcissa. _Et en plus il a fallu que ce soit Potter, lui entre tous !_ Profondément agacé, il se dirige vers le buffet d'où il en extirpe un verre et un flacon de Brandy. Il se sert une généreuse rasade d'alcool qu'il boit cul-sec, et la sorcière remarque la main inhabituellement crispée de l'homme sur le verre. Il inspire profondément et poursuit :

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut perdre le jeune Malfoy dans le but de punir son père pour ses échecs. Aussi lui a-t-il confié une mission impossible à réaliser afin de tenir le prétexter de l'éliminer, lui et sa famille, achève-t-il en reposant le verre un peu plus brutalement qu'il ne l'eût voulu.

\- Mais... mais c'est d'une cruauté innommable ! se révolte la jeune fille dont la poitrine se crispe dans la douleur. Elle a beau ne guère porter le Serpentard dans son cœur, il ne mérite pas une pareille épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête.

\- C'est pourquoi j'ai fait un Serment Inviolable avec Narcissa ; pour protéger Drago, reconnaît-il en observant la réaction de son épouse.

\- Mais... en cas d'échec vous allez... bégaie-t-elle en vacillant, effrayée par l'effroyable réalité. Elle doit se soutenir au fauteuil le plus proche, complètement paniquée. _Non ! Je ne veux pas que vous mouriez Severus !_

Le sorcier s'approche et prend la jeune fille tremblante entre ses bras.

\- Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour ne point m'exposer, déclare-t-il d'une voix rauque dans ses cheveux. Nul besoin de vous demander de rester muette sur ce que je viens de vous révéler...

Elle se contente d'enfouir son visage contre sa poitrine et il peut sentir la vibration des battements désordonnés de son cœur.

 _Ma douce Hermione..._

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

 _8 janvier 1804_

 _Chère Liz,_

 _Pour Noël, le cadeau de Severus a été une paire de boucles d'oreilles (composées chacune d'un rubis assorti au pendentif offert pour mon anniversaire). Il est magnifique ! Pour ma part, je lui ai offert un manuel rare de Potions, grâce à l'aide de Madame McGonagall qui est allée le récupérer pour moi sur le Chemin de Traverse. Nous avons passé une délicieuse journée, seuls dans nos quartiers..._

 _Alors que Harry passait ses vacances de Noël au Terrier, Rufus Scrimgeour, le Ministre de la Magie lui a rendu visite et a tenté de le convaincre de rendre service au Ministère en dévoilant les plans de Dumbledore, mais il a refusé avec fermeté._

 _Avant-hier, nous avons découvert un écriteau sur les leçons de Transplanage qui vont débuter au début du mois prochain. Comme j'ai hâte d'y être ! Pouvoir se déplacer d'un point à un autre en toute liberté me semble tellement exaltant ! Severus m'a assuré qu'il m'aiderait à maîtriser la technique._

 _Lors de sa troisième séance avec le Directeur, Harry a assisté à la rencontre entre Voldemort et le frère de sa mère, un certain Morfin qui, juste après cette rencontre, a été arrêté pour le meurtre de Tom Jedusor Senior et de ses parents. Dumbledore pense que c'est Voldemort le coupable, et qu'il a implanté de faux souvenirs à son oncle pour faire lui faire endosser la responsabilité des trois meurtres. Il en aurait profité pour lui dérober la bague des Gaunt, celle que porte à présent le Directeur, certainement maudite pour avoir provoqué ce mal qui ronge ce dernier._

 _Ensuite Harry a vu un autre souvenir qui s'est déroulé à Poudlard durant un cours de Potions avec Slughorn, à la fin duquel Jedusor l'interrogeait sur les Horcruxes (ce nom m'est parfaitement inconnu...). Le Directeur étant persuadé que Slughorn a modifié intentionnellement son souvenir, il a demandé à Harry d'essayer de retrouver le souvenir complet. Hier, ce dernier a essayé de poser des questions à Slughorn sur les Horcruxes mais le professeur s'est montré bouleversé que Dumbledore lui ait montré l'un de ses souvenirs. Il s'est énervé et a affirmé ne rien savoir sur les Horcruxes._

 _Je mène des recherches sur les Horcruxes dans la bibliothèque, mais pour l'instant je n'ai absolument rien trouvé de probant. Ils doivent certainement relever de la Magie Noire. Une personne pourrait sans nul doute m'éclairer mais... j'hésite à lui en parler..._

.

.

Allez, tapons sur le doundounba tous ensemble !


	33. Chapter Duels

**Notes** : mille mercis pour votre lecture fidèle et vos reviews toujours aussi nombreuses et enthousiastes :)

Nous avons eu pas loin de 30 cm de neige dans notre village près de Montpellier mardi 28/02... C'était magique, mais elle fond déjà !

Hermione accorde une totale confiance à Severus et veut l'interroger sur les Horcruxes. Excellente lecture à tous !

 **Avertissement** : aucun

.

 **Chapitre XXXIII - Duels**

.

 **Il avait des sentiments d'honneur et de famille, ni orgueil, ni faiblesse ; il vivait sans faste, mais avec la libéralité d'un homme riche. Il s'en rapportait à son propre jugement dans les choses importantes, mais ne heurtait pas l'opinion publique lorsqu'il s'agissait de décorum. Il était ferme, observateur, modéré et sincère, ne se laissant emporter ni par son humeur, ni par son égoïsme, déguisés sous le nom de sentiments élevés, et cependant il était touché par tout ce qui était aimable et bon** , _Persuasion_ , Jane Austen

.

Le sorcier est penché sur son bureau envahi de parchemins, corrigeant d'une plume rageuse un essai qu'il doit juger particulièrement mauvais. Il pince l'arête de son nez et ne daigne pas lever la tête à l'approche de son épouse. Cette dernière prend une profonde inspiration et se lance :

"Severus, j'ai besoin de vous parler d'un terme que j'ai découvert il y a déjà quelque temps et qui m'interpelle...

\- Quel est-il ? s'enquiert-il en trempant sa plume dans l'encrier pour poursuivre ses corrections.

\- Eh bien c'est... Horcruxe... souffle-t-elle.

Il pose sa plume - ou est-elle tombée ? - son regard sombre croise le sien et elle sent un frisson désagréable parcourir sa nuque.

\- Où avez-vous entendu ce mot ? Qui vous en a parlé ? la presse-t-il sur un ton menaçant en se levant brusquement .

\- Je l'ai lu dans un livre de la section restreinte de la bibliothèque mais je ne me souviens pas duquel.

\- Ne mentez pas ! siffle-t-il dangereusement. _Je_ suis celui qui s'occupe des ouvrages de Magie Noire dans la section restreinte et je puis vous assurer qu'il ne comporte aucun livre parlant des Horcruxes. Aucun. Je possède le seul exemplaire et il est soigneusement conservé à l'abri de toute intrusion, protégé par des Sorts de Protection si puissants que même Dumbledore ne parviendrait point à les enlever !"

Devant les grands yeux Whisky qui le regardent avec stupeur, il presse ses lèvres dans une ligne mince, comme s'il contenait une parole sévère. Ses narines palpitent quelques instants avant que son visage ne retrouve son impassibilité coutumière.

" _Qui_ vous a parlé des Horcruxes ? interroge-t-il sur un ton froid en la toisant de toute sa hauteur.

\- C'est Harry, reconnaît-elle en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

 _Encore lui !_

\- Et qui lui en a parlé ? Est-ce le Directeur ?

Elle acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête. Elle est surprise par la tempête d'émotions qu'elle peut lire derrière les obsidiennes.

\- Qu'est-ce donc pour que vous vous montriez aussi alarmé ? demande-t-elle en rassemblant tout son courage.

Il reste silencieux longtemps, semblant peser le pour et le contre, puis finit par lâcher :

\- Un Horcruxe est un objet issu d'un sort de Magie Noire extrêmement puissant permettant au sorcier qui le désire de séparer son âme en deux et d'enfermer une partie de cette âme dans un objet ou... un être. "

Hermione sent un frisson désagréable parcourir son échine. Elle devine avoir affaire à un objet extrêmement maléfique.

"Si la création de cet artefact n'est quasiment pas connu, poursuit-il sur un ton c'est que le procédé nécessite la mort... d'un être humain, ce qui entraîne un déchirement de l'âme, une division. Le sorcier qui réussit à accomplir cet acte ne peut plus mourir : il devient donc immortel. La création d'un Horcruxe est un sujet tabou dans la communauté des sorciers, aussi très peu de personnes connaissent son existence, car cela inclut l'utilisation d'une magie _très_ sombre, et utiliser une telle magie laissera toujours de profondes cicatrices dans l'âme du sorcier, qui est supposée rester une et intacte...

\- C'est effrayant ! laisse échapper la jeune fille. Ainsi, il faut tuer pour diviser son âme et accéder à l'immortalité mais... je... je m'interroge : croyez-vous qu'il soit possible de créer... plusieurs Horcruxes ?

\- Oui," avoue Severus d'une voix basse, non dénuée d'inquiétude.

Le silence est éloquent. Voldemort a-t-il créé plusieurs Horcruxes ? Si oui, quel en est le nombre exact ? Quels sont-ils ? Où les trouver ? Comment les détruire ? Tant de questions sans réponses qui provoquent une sourde angoisse chez la jeune sorcière et qui se reflète également dans le regard de son époux.

.

 _11 mars 1804_

 _Chère Liz,_

 _Le jour de son anniversaire - le premier du mois - , Ron a mangé par mégarde des chocolats envoyés à Harry par Romilda Vane et qui contenaient une potion d'amour. Harry a aussitôt emmené Ron chez Slughorn qui lui a préparé un antidote, mais le remontant qu'il leur a servi ensuite était empoisonné et Ron s'est effondré. Heureusement, Harry est parvenu à lui sauver la vie à l'aide d'un bézoard. Severus avait raison de me mettre en garde. À la base, le vin empoisonné était destiné à Dumbledore, mais on ignore toujours qui l'a envoyé._

 _Comme Ron était toujours à l'hôpital, Harry a été obligé de prendre McLaggen comme gardien pour le deuxième match de Quidditch. McLaggen a très mal joué. Il a fini par fêler le crâne de Harry à cause d'un Cognard et Gryffondor a perdu le match lamentablement._

 _Dumbledore a encore montré deux souvenirs à Harry. Grâce au premier, on comprend que Voldemort a assassiné une vieille dame nommée Hepzibah Smith à qui il a dérobé le médaillon de Serpentard et une coupe ayant appartenu à Poufsouffle. Dans le deuxième souvenir, Voldemort demandait à venir enseigner à Poudlard le Cours de DCFM, mais Dumbledore le lui a refusé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait alors maudit le poste, ce qui expliquerait que les professeurs l'ayant occupé n'ont jamais pu le conserver plus d'un an et qu'ils aient connu de graves déboires..._

 _Je tremble pour Severus..._

 _._

 _22 avril 1804_

 _Chère Liz,_

 _Pour commencer, une excellente nouvelle : j'ai passé le test de Transplanage haut-la-main et ai obtenu mon permis de transplaner ! C'est tellement merveilleux de pouvoir se déplacer d'un endroit à un autre sans utiliser de moyen de locomotion ou de devoir dépendre d'une autre personne en utilisant le Transplanage d'Escorte. Bon, je dois bien avouer que le ressenti est plutôt désagréable : vertige, nausées, sensation d'écrasement... mais le pire est de se désartibuler, c'est-à-dire de perdre une ou plusieurs parties de son corps quand l'on est point assez précis dans le respect des points enseignés, notamment la Détermination. Ron a échoué et doit repasser le test : il a perdu une moitié de sourcil..._

 _Hagrid nous a informés de la mort d'Aragog. Harry a décidé de boire un peu de Felix Felicis pour l'aider à récupérer le souvenir de Monsieur Slughorn. Guidé par la potion, il s'est rendu à l'enterrement d'Aragog et a invité le vieux professeur à l'accompagner. Hagrid et Slughorn ont beaucoup bu et, en jouant sur la corde sensible, Harry est parvenu à convaincre le sorcier de lui remettre le vrai souvenir._

 _Dans le souvenir, Slughorn explique à Jedusor que lorsqu'on commet un meurtre, l'âme est séparée en deux. On peut alors cacher une partie de l'âme dans un objet : c'est ce qu'on appelle un Horcruxe, cet artefact sombre dont m'a parlé Severus. Tant que le Horcruxe est intact, on ne peut pas mourir. Jedusor avait l'intention de commettre plusieurs meurtres afin de séparer son âme en sept parties. D'après Dumbledore, il existe donc six Horcruxes, en plus du septième bout d'âme qui reste dans le corps de Voldemort : le journal intime détruit par Harry dans la Chambre des Secrets, la bague de Peverell détruite par Dumbledore, le serpent Nagini, le médaillon de Serpentard, la coupe de Poufsouffle, et un objet inconnu ayant appartenu à Gryffondor ou Serdaigle. Quand ces quatre derniers Horcruxes seront eux aussi détruits, Voldemort redeviendra mortel et il pourra alors être vaincu définitivement._

 _Il faut donc retrouver les Horcruxes._

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

14 mai 1804

Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis que Harry a découvert Drago dans les toilettes, qu'ils se sont affrontés et qu'il a utilisé sur le Serpentard ce Sortilège sombre, le Sectumsempra, découvert dans le manuel du Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Il éprouve encore du remords et de la honte en se remémorant cet instant où le Sort - sans nul doute issu de la Magie Noire - a atteint sa cible et créé de profondes entailles sur les parties du corps visées du Serpentard, donnant l'horrible impression qu'elles avaient été "tailladées par une épée". Drago s'était très rapidement vidé de son sang et il devait bien reconnaître que si Snape n'était pas intervenu avec célérité en psalmodiant une incantation, Malfoy aurait certainement perdu la vie...

Il n'oubliera jamais le regard d'Hermione quand elle a découvert la scène, quelques secondes à peine avant l'apparition de son époux. Un mélange d'horreur et de déception. Et cela l'avait anéanti, plus que les paroles blessantes et la punition de Snape qui ont suivi.

Le Bâtard Graisseux l'a sévèrement sanctionné, l'assignant en retenue tous les samedis jusqu'à la fin de l'année, le privant ainsi de participer au dernier match de Quidditch. Il a essayé de récupérer son manuel de Potions, mais Harry était parvenu à le conserver en utilisant un stratagème grâce auquel il a réussi à échanger son livre avec celui de Ron... Ce que lui a reproché amèrement Hermione qui a exigé qu'il se sépare du manuel car il contient des Sorts malfaisants mais il ne l'a point écoutée.

Malgré son absence lors du dernier match, Gryffondor a gagné et a remporté la Coupe. grâce à Ginny et... il l'a embrassée devant tous leurs camarades de Gryffondor ! Elle ne l'a point repoussé et depuis il lui fait la cour malgré l'attitude réprobatrice de Ron.

Les élèves viennent d'entrer dans la classe de DCFM. Les bureaux et les chaises sont rangés le long des murs afin de laisser de l'espace pour l'entraînement, comme chaque mois. Tous attendent que le professeur prenne la parole, ce qui ne tarde guère.

"Aujourd'hui nous allons mettre en pratique _tout_ ce que vous êtes censés avoir étudié depuis votre première année en DCFM, commence-t-il de sa voix posée.

"Monsieur Malfoy, veuillez vous présenter sur la piste de duel," commande Snape sur un ton soyeux.

Le jeune homme ne réagit pas immédiatement. Appuyé avec nonchalance contre le mur, il semble détaché de tout. Ce n'est plus le sorcier au regard apeuré. Il affiche une tranquille assurance, la même qu'il possédait les années précédentes. A-t-il ingurgité une Potion de Confiance ? Ou est-ce parce qu'il a réussi ce qu'il prépare depuis des mois dans la Salle sur Demande ? La voix haïe de Snape détourne Harry de ses réflexions.

"Monsieur Malfoy," répète plus durement Severus, attirant l'attention de l'assistance.

L'interpellé lève ses yeux indifférents vers le professeur.

"Choisissez votre adversaire, ordonne Snape. Et montrez-nous ce qu'un sorcier doit être capable d'élaborer lors d'un duel ou d'une attaque, en utilisant des Sorts Verbaux et Non-Verbaux.

Drago prend son temps, et promène son regard sur ses camarades, s'appesantissant sur ceux de Gryffondor. Il marque un arrêt sur Harry, survole Ron qui le scrute avec un air féroce puis...

\- Je choisis... Madame Snape, déclare-t-il finalement d'une voix traînante, en fixant son Directeur comme s'il le défiait de lui refuser son choix.

Les yeux de Severus papillonnent. Ses mâchoires se crispent mais il parvient à se recomposer le visage du professeur sarcastique. Tous les élèves devinent instantanément qu'il existe un contentieux entre les deux Serpentard. Snape va se montrer particulièrement vigilant et intervenir au moindre signe de transgression des règles de l'un ou l'autre, même s'il est pratiquement certain que son attention devra se porter essentiellement sur Drago qui n'apprécie pas ce qu'il nomme lui-même _une ingérence dans la mission que lui a confiée le Seigneur des Ténèbres_. Et Hermione ne doit pas faire les frais de leur différend.

\- Madame Snape, veuillez vous avancer je vous prie, déclare le professeur sur un ton neutre.

\- Oui Monsieur," acquiesce Hermione en sortant du groupe pour se placer face à Malfoy.

Harry est perplexe. _Pourquoi Drago a-t-il choisi Hermione ? Est-ce pour se venger de ce qu'il lui a infligé dans les toilettes, ou pour effrayer Snape ? Peut-être pour les deux raisons..._

Ce dernier s'incline légèrement, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, sa baguette maintenue devant lui après le salut d'usage, imité par la Gryffondor.

Hermione n'hésite pas : elle brandit sa baguette et aussitôt un Sort lumineux s'en échappe et se dirige droit sur son adversaire. Elle ne veut pas que le duel s'éternise, le regard du Blond ne lui plaît guère, elle peut y lire une lueur vindicative, aussi doit-elle se montrer efficace et redoutable. Les entraînements de l'AD lui ont apporté une grande dextérité. Elle enchaîne les Sortilèges l'un après l'autre, cherchant une faille dans la défense que lui oppose avec beaucoup d'aisance et de sérénité Drago.

Severus apprécie le combat en connaisseur. La jeune fille est agile et maîtrise un nombre impressionnant de sortilèges, mais le Serpentard oppose une forte résistance, attendant patiemment de profiter d'une erreur dans le système d'attaque de Madame Snape. Elle est douée, sans conteste, mais Drago a bénéficié du tutorat de grands maîtres : lui-même, ses parents et surtout... sa tante Bellatrix dont il retrouve certaines caractéristiques dans l'utilisation subtile de sa baguette.

Hermione s'étonne de ne point parvenir à atteindre Drago qui reste intouchable. Avec grâce, il déplace sa baguette et balance ses malédictions sans transpirer. Hermione serre les dents avec colère. Elle ne va pas laisser ce sorcier l'emporter sur elle. _Surtout pas lui..._ Sa rage influe sa magie et elle croît de manière exponentielle autour d'elle, avec dangerosité. Une fois de plus, elle dresse sa baguette dans les airs et pousse sa magie furieuse dans une puissante malédiction qui se dirige tout droit vers Drago. Il érige facilement un bouclier bleu autour de lui. Le Sortilège d'Hermione claque sur le bouclier et des fissures apparaissent dans le mur bleu. Un regard de surprise survient sur le beau visage du sorcier alors que les fissures se propagent jusqu'à ce que son bouclier se brise. Les restes du Sort percutent Drago. Il halète de douleur quand il est frappé et trébuche quelques pas en arrière, un bras douloureusement enroulé autour de son estomac.

Tous les étudiants retiennent leur souffle, Severus y compris. Le combat est d'une grande férocité, autant d'un côté que de l'autre, et plus d'une fois Ron ou Harry a failli s'interposer pour empêcher que leur amie ne subisse une Malédiction douloureuse. Les duellistes sont imperméables aux exclamations qui se déchaînent autour d'eux, pour encourager l'un ou l'autre, selon leur appartenance à l'une des Maisons rivales.

La personne la plus attentive et sur le qui-vive est sans conteste Snape qui, tout en admirant la qualité de l'affrontement, reste vigilant et prêt à intervenir en cas de blessure de l'un ou l'autre combattant.

Mais le jeune Serpentard ne s'avoue pas vaincu et se reprend rapidement en ripostant par un Sort intense et puissant qui parvient à creuser une ouverture dans la protection d'Hermione. Celle-ci veut juste lever à nouveau sa baguette alors que le visage de Malfoy se dresse déjà au-dessus d'elle. Fini le masque sans émotion. Une fureur froide déforme maintenant ses traits magnifiques. Ses iris ont perdu toute leur couleur grise mais maintenant brillent d'un noir meurtrier. Hermione se fige quand elle le regarde dans les yeux. Le regard du sorcier la retient emprisonnée, la malice transformant sa voix en une menace mortelle.

"Je crois que vous devriez reconnaître votre défaite Madame Snape... susurre le blond. Sinon...

\- Jamais !" rétorque la Gryffondor, bien qu'acculée contre le mur, sans espoir de fuite.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargissent d'effroi alors qu'il lève sa baguette. Tous les élèves retiennent leur souffle. Severus a la main crispée sur sa baguette, prêt à intervenir. Mais le duel respecte jusqu'ici les règles qu'il a lui-même instituées et il ne souhaite guère que qui que ce soit puisse lui reprocher un quelconque favoritisme, qu'il soit en faveur du fils de Narcissa ou de son épouse.

A la hâte, cette dernière brandit sa propre baguette et lance une malédiction sur lui. Malfoy l'écarte d'un simple geste de la main gauche, ne cessant jamais ses mouvements complexes de sa baguette. Dans la terreur, Hermione sent sa magie dangereuse réagir. Comme un raz-de-marée, elle se précipite vers son adversaire et remonte autour de lui, tourbillonnant de façon menaçante. Hermione trébuche en faisant un pas en arrière alors qu'elle est confrontée à un tel pouvoir massif. Elle sursaute de frayeur quand soudainement Drago élève sa baguette dans les airs et la pointe vers elle.

Avec ce mouvement, le pic de sa magie éclate. Sa pleine force se déchaîne, elle fait rage vers Hermione. qui attire sa propre magie autour d'elle. En levant sa baguette devant elle, la jeune fille parvient à retenir l'attaque du Serpentard. Le mobilier autour d'eux est détruit, des bureaux, des chaises sont éclatés, les vitres des fenêtres sont brisées. Pourtant, la défense d'Hermione se maintient. Comme une épée, sa magie traverse la vague de l'attaque de Drago qui laisse échapper un grognement de frustration.

"Ce combat est terminé ! déclare soudainement d'une voix forte Severus. Il n-y a ni vainqueur ni vaincu : égalité."

Comme s'ils ne l'avaient point entendu, les adversaires poursuivent leur lutte jusqu'à ce que le professeur intervienne en lançant un Sortilège qui bloque les baguettes et les rend inoffensives. Hermione et Drago, en nage, finissent par obtempérer sous les applaudissements nourris des autres élèves enthousiasmés par leur performance.

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

Quand il est enfin seul, Severus soupire et laisse sa tête s'affaisser contre le dossier du canapé. Il regarde le plafond. Peut-être qu'il devrait tout quitter et fuir Poudlard, fuir l'Ecosse et l'Angleterre. _Avec Elle_. Un sourire cynique ourle ses lèvres. Je suis condamné pour l'Eternité. Il passe une main tremblante sur son visage. Comment Dumbledore peut-il lui demander pareil geste ? Pour sauver l'âme de Drago, bien sûr. _Car la mienne est_ _indigne de la rédemption. Elle est trop entachée_.

Cela le ronge sans relâche. Le Directeur attend trop de lui. Il sent qu'il perd sa foi dans sa mission. L'engourdissement l'envahit ainsi que le découragement. Que m'arrive-t-il ? Quand tout cela s'arrêtera-t-il ? Un sourire désabusé apparaît sur ses traits. _A ma mort. Seulement à ma mort._

Il ne doit pas y penser. Et pourtant il ne pense qu'à cela.

Il serre les dents. Il ne peut pas abandonner maintenant. C'est son destin, n'est-ce pas ? Cela a toujours été son destin. Il faut tenir encore quelques mois puis... Inutile de se voiler la face. Il n'est pas invincible. Surtout face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Potter réussira-t-il la mission que lui a confiée Dumbledore ? Ce dernier semble y croire. Des Horcruxes. Quelle ironie ! Le jeune sorcier doit anéantir ces sombres artefacts et il ignore en être un lui-même. Il est chargé de protéger le jeune homme pour finalement le conduire à la mort. Qu'en penserait Lily ? Une douleur diffuse se propage dans sa poitrine.

Lui aussi n'est qu'un pion dans le vaste échiquier de la guerre entre sorciers. Un souffle frissonnant tombe de ses lèvres. Il ne peut plus hésiter maintenant. Il doit juste se ressaisir. Il sait qu'il peut le faire. Si seulement ce sentiment de vide cessait de le harceler ! Il secoue la tête pour s'obliger à sortir de ces pensées déroutantes et surtout dissiper ce sentiment d'insécurité.

Mais il y a Hermione. Sa douce et belle Hermione. Quel doit être son rôle dans cette sombre histoire ? Elle aussi est-elle condamnée à disparaître afin de permettre la victoire du Bien sur le Mal ? Non, il ne le permettra pas. Pas elle. Jamais. Sa mélodieuse voix d'alto le tire de cette rêverie morose.

"Severus, je voulais vous parler de... notre intimité.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous perturbe autant ? interroge le sorcier en observant la jeune fille se triturer les mains comme lorsque quelque chose la turlupine et son regard d'ordinaire si limpide est... fuyant.

\- Eh bien, cela fait plusieurs mois que nous sommes mariés et nous n'avons jamais parlé de l'avenir de notre famille lorsque mes études seront terminées, déclare-t-elle d'une traite, sans pause respiratoire.

\- Qu'entendez-vous par là ? demande-t-il en se redressant. _Je n'ai pas d'avenir..._ Une pointe douloureuse surgit dans sa poitrine.

\- Eh bien je pense qu'il est certainement possible que... je porte... un enfant, commence-t-elle en posant malgré elle une main sur son ventre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous permet pareille affirmation ? s'enquiert-il en haussant un sourcil. Son cœur se met à pulser plus vite. _Un enfant ? Allons, Snape ne peut être père... Pas moi..._

\- Depuis quelques jours je me sens nauséeuse, surtout le matin, et je n'ai pas été... indisposée depuis deux mois.

\- Etes-vous allée rendre visite à Madame Pomfresh ? Vous l'a-t-elle confirmé ? demande-t-il le front plissé.

\- Non non, point encore, j'ai préféré vous annoncer la nouvelle moi-même, sur un ton empreint de malaise, ne sachant comment est réellement accueillie la nouvelle.

\- Cela est rigoureusement impossible Hermione, réplique d'une voix posée Severus en se saisissant des mains de son épouse qui deviennent subitement glacées.

\- Impossible ? Comment pouvez-vous vous montrer aussi catégorique ? s'étonne-t-elle. Nous avons pourtant accompli nos devoirs conjugaux à maintes reprises, insiste-t-elle en rosissant, et je ne vous ai jamais vu lancer un Sort de Protection avant nos... ébats...

\- Je prends une Potion de Stérilité une fois par mois afin que je ne puisse vous imprégner, reconnaît-il d'une voix douce après quelques secondes silencieuses.

Un grand froid envahit la jeune femme. Tout se met à tourner autour d'elle. Comment a-t-il pu lui cacher cela ? Elle ne peut qu'inspirer profondément en fermant ses yeux pour essayer d'évacuer la vague de déception qui la submerge subitement. Ne lui avait-il point promis de cesser les mensonges, hormis ceux relevant de sa mission auprès de Dumbledore ?

\- Oh, et vous comptiez m'en informer quand ? parvient-elle à articuler en arquant les sourcils avec indignation, sans chercher à masquer sa déception et sa douleur.

\- Vous êtes si jeune, tente-t-il de justifier en l'empêchant de s'échapper, en plantant ses obsidiennes dans les ambres humides. Vos études ne sont point terminées et l'avenir s'annonce plutôt incertain avec la lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il m'a semblé plus logique de vous épargner une grossesse indésirable par les temps qui courent. _Comment lui expliquer que même si la Lumière l'emporte, une femme seule avec l'enfant d'un Mangemort notoire ne lui apportera que rejet et ostracisme de la part de la Communauté Magique ? Que l'enfant pourra lui être enlevé pour être confié à une institution publique, un orphelinat ?_ J'ai agi en ce sens uniquement pour vous protéger, vous et vous seule, insiste-t-il doucement.

\- Et mes désirs Severus ? Qu'en est-il de mes désirs ? le coupe-t-elle brutalement en se dégageant de son emprise. Une horrible douleur étreint ses entrailles. Je vous prierai de ne point me rejoindre ce soir, j'ai besoin de me retrouver seule," ajoute-t-elle en se précipitant vers la chambre, la sensation d'un vide dans sa poitrine qui la laisse désemparée, sous le regard accablé de son époux.

.

Hermione lutte pour respirer, suffoquée par ses propres larmes. Cela ne peut pas arriver ! Elle ne le supporte pas. La douleur est intolérable. Son cœur est déchiré. Le corps secoué de soubresauts et le visage exsangue de Severus traversent ses pensées. Il ne peut être mort. Non ! Pas lui ! Et pourtant, elle revoit le serpent attaquer le sorcier à la gorge et le mordre, encore et encore, et le sang qui gicle, partout, aspergeant son environnement d'un liquide rouge, épais, âcre, qui noircit peu à peu au contact de l'air en se répandant sur les surfaces.

Elle se redresse dans le lit et se plie en deux, en sanglotant et haletant, sa peau recouverte d'une pellicule de sueur froide. Elle tremble de manière incontrôlable, tandis qu'une douleur paralysante et tranchante la déchire, la laissant engourdie et frissonnante. Elle porte une main à sa gorge pour empêcher cette sensation d'étouffement de progresser. Soudainement, des bras venus de nulle part s'enroulent autour d'elle. Ils la stabilisent doucement. Une voix rauque parle, et les mots essaient de percer la brume opaque qui enveloppe son esprit. Hermione sait que c'est lui, et se penche dans le confort. Toujours en train de pleurer, elle enfouit son visage dans la poitrine chaude et accueillante. L'odeur âcre du sang est peu à peu remplacée par les fragrances boisées et épicées qui montent du vêtement de nuit du sorcier. _C'est lui. Il est vivant. Et chaud._

"Ce n'est rien Hermione, vous avez fait un cauchemar. Ce n'est pas réel. Tout va bien, je suis là, la console-t-il de sa voix profonde en en la serrant contre lui. Vous ne risquez rien.

\- C'est... c'était encore Nagini...

\- Toujours le même rêve ? demande-t-il en caressant avec douceur ses cheveux et son dos en lui communiquant sa chaleur corporelle.

\- Oui. Oh Severus, j'ai si peur pour vous ! avoue-t-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille et s'y agrippant fermement. Toute la colère et la frustration qu'elle portait en elle se sont évanouies suite au rêve effrayant.

\- Je vous ai déjà expliqué que vous opériez un transfert de l'attaque subie par Monsieur Arthur Weasley sur ma personne, déclare le sorcier en repoussant avec douceur son épouse sur le lit.

\- Cela semblait si... réel... Méfiez-vous de ce serpent Severus, je vous en conjure. S'il vous plaît, pour l'amour de moi..." mais déjà elle regrette ces dernières paroles en le sentant se raidir. _Pourquoi ne puis-je tenir ma langue ?_ s'inquiète-t-elle. _Il ne ressent rien pour moi, du moins pas comme je le souhaiterais._

"Veuillez m'excuser, je... je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit cela... les mots sont sortis sans que je les... bafouille-t-elle en détournant son regard.

\- Chuuutttt... Il n'y a pas lieu de vous inquiéter, la rassure-t-il en prenant son menton entre ses doigts pour ramener son visage baigné de larmes face au sien. Hermione, sachez que vous êtes la seule personne sur cette Terre qui compte réellement pour moi, et si je savais que vous éprouviez un tant soi peu quelque sentiment pour moi, je vous assure que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour tenter de... rester en vie malgré la tâche qui m'incombe...

 _Ai-je bien entendu ? M'ouvre-t-il enfin son cœur ?_ espère la jeune fille _._

\- Severus... mon cœur bat pour vous. Depuis si longtemps, confesse-t-elle à mi-voix en cherchant à lire dans le regard charbonneux les pensées du sorcier.

\- Hermione, je dois vous faire un aveu..."

.

.

Et si nous jouions à présent tous du _hang_ , ce drôle d'instrument ? (merci nonowX3 !)


	34. Chapter The Half-Blood Prince

**Notes** : mille mercis pour votre lecture fidèle et vos reviews toujours aussi nombreuses et enthousiastes :)

Severus s'apprête à faire un aveu à Hermione. Quel est-il ? Inutile de trépigner d'impatience, la réponse est juste en-dessous... Excellente lecture à tous !

 **Avertissement** : lemon en début de chapitre ^^

.

 **Chapitre XXXIV - The Half-Blood Prince**

.

 **Il ne peut y avoir ni jalousie réelle, ni désaccord qui dure. Mieux que vous, chacun d'eux voit clair dans le cœur de l'autre. Ce qu'ils peuvent attendre l'un de l'autre, ils le savent exactement et quelle est la mesure de ce qu'ils peuvent supporter** , _Persuasion_ , Jane Austen

.

 _\- Severus... mon cœur bat pour vous. Depuis si longtemps, confesse-t-elle à mi-voix en cherchant à lire dans le regard charbonneux les pensées du sorcier._

 _\- Hermione, je dois vous faire un aveu..."_

.

Elle le contemple avec ses yeux couleur miel et il la sent trembler sous lui. _Elle m'aime ? Ai-je bien compris le sens de sa déclaration ?_ Quelque chose remue au fond de lui, qu'il n'a pas éprouvé depuis de nombreuses années. _N'est-il point temps de lui dire ce que je ressens ?_

 _Va-t-il rejeter mon amour ?_ s'inquiète la jeune fille de son côté. Un sourire désabusé apparaît sur ses lèvres. _Va-t-il m'avouer qu'il aime toujours Lady Clarisse, même par-delà la mort ? Non, pas ça, je ne le supporterais pas !_

"Hermione, répète-t-il en déplaçant une boucle derrière son oreille, moi aussi... je crois que... je vous aime, susurre-t-il d'une voix aussi douce que le velours et qui provoque un délicieux émoi dans la poitrine de la sorcière. Un tendre scintillement brille dans les profondeurs des obsidiennes, alors qu'il prononce ces paroles qu'elle n'espérait plus.

Cet aveu est comme une barrière qui se brise et laisse déferler un torrent trop longtemps retenu. Un fort soulagement couplé à une félicité inattendue inonde Severus comme un raz-de-marée dans lequel il est bon de se laisser emporter.

Les yeux ambrés s'agrandissent et une lueur particulière se met là aussi soudainement à briller, éclairant d'un étrange éclat les traits juvéniles. Une vague de bonheur submerge l'esprit d'Hermione et menace de l'engloutir dans un état extatique. C'est comme être connectée à sa propre magie, un sentiment merveilleux. Chaque cellule de son corps est en phase avec cette sensation de béatitude.

 _Oh !_

\- En êtes-vous certain ? lance-t-elle tout à trac sans parvenir à vraiment élaborer une pensée sensée.

Un sourire mutin étire les commissures des lèvres pâles.

\- Mmmmmmh... Je pense ne point appartenir à cette catégorie de personnes qui parlent sans réfléchir..." ronronne-t-il dans son timbre de baryton qui envoie aussitôt la chair de poule sur le derme de sa jeune épouse, alors qu'il détaille les émotions qui se jouent sur le beau visage.

Malgré elle, sa main se dirige vers le visage de Severus et son index trace le sillon de la cicatrice qui barre la joue gauche.

"Je ne suis point bel homme Hermione, que pouvez-vous trouver en moi qui soit digne de vos sentiments ? demande-t-il avec un air incertain, en se saisissant sans violence de sa main pour interrompre sa caresse.

Un sourire s'égare sur le visage de la sorcière.

\- Votre beauté n'est certes point classique mais vous dégagez un charme... mystérieux, une sombre séduction à laquelle je ne suis point insensible. Je suis attirée par vous comme un papillon de nuit l'est par la lumière.

\- Je ne puis croire que vous appréciiez mon physique, la contre-t-il en plissant ses yeux dans le doute.

\- Indépendamment de votre apparence, j'admire votre intelligence, votre courage, votre puissance et même... votre caractère détestable, reconnaît-elle. Vous formez un tout indissociable et je ne veux point que vous changiez quoi que ce soit en vous.

\- Vraiment ? Et vous ne craignez point d'être dévorée par le grand méchant loup ? se moque-t-il gentiment en écarquillant ses yeux pour les rendre féroces.

\- Eh bien, sans doute éprouvé-je le désir d'être dévorée... toute crue... avoue-t-elle d'une voix devenue subitement faible, étonnée de sa propre audace.

\- Ne me tentez pas, belle Dame, car mon appétit est loin d'être dérisoire, surtout vous concernant," roucoule-t-il, en la détaillant avec une lueur suggestive ses courbes sensuelles qui fait prendre à ses joues une délicieuse teinte rose.

 _Même après le partage de notre couche, elle parvient à conserver une troublante innocence qui m'émeut et m'excite tout à la fois._

"Je ne suis pas une bonne personne Hermione, poursuit-il plus sérieusement en guettant les réactions de la jeune femme. J'ai commis tellement de péchés qui ne méritent pas d'être pardonnés et puis... je vais en commettre un autre, bientôt, qui me mettra définitivement au ban de la société.

\- Que... devez-vous faire qui vous inquiète autant ? le presse-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils.

\- Je suis lié par un Vœu et ne puis malheureusement vous divulguer la teneur de ce secret mais il est... terrifiant. Je ne veux point vous entraîner dans cet enfer. Lorsque le moment sera venu pour moi d'accomplir mon méfait, si vous décidez alors de me tourner le dos, je comprendrai votre décision...

La jeune fille est perplexe. Qu'exige-t-on encore de lui qui le tourmente autant ? Pense-t-il vraiment qu'aucun péché ne mérite d'être absout ?

\- Severus, si votre repentir est authentique, alors, vous méritez le pardon, affirme-t-elle en lui offrant un regard sincère.

Les yeux noirs reflètent une lueur si douce et émerveillée que la jeune fille se jette contre son époux et enfouit son visage dans la poitrine et se retient de son mieux pour ne point laisser des larmes émues s'échapper traîtreusement de ses prunelles.

\- Hermione, vous êtes une sorcière incroyable, la complimente-t-il en caressant la chevelure touffue dans un geste tendre.

\- Peut-être suis-je attirée par... votre obscurité ? se confie-t-elle en jouant avec le lacet de la chemise du sorcier.

\- Je vous interdis de dire cela ! s'emporte-t-il. Vous ne connaissez point les Ténèbres et la manière dont elles peuvent vous engloutir, pour ne laisser qu'une âme vide, desséchée. Elle ronge votre âme, en distillant lentement son poison maléfique. Oh bien sûr, au début l'on croit détenir une nouvelle puissance, être supérieur aux autres sorciers mais... de manière insidieuse, l'on est gouverné par cette magie, et non l'inverse, et lorsqu'on en prend conscience, il est trop tard pour s'en défaire...

\- Severus, quoi que vous puissiez me dire pour que je me détourne de vous, je ne vous abandonnerai jamais ! Je sens qu'il existe en vous une part noble, non corrompue par le Mal," déclame-t-elle en posant sa petite main à l'endroit où bat le cœur puissant.

Une idée germe soudainement dans la tête de la Gryffondor.

"Etes-vous capable de produire un Patronus ?

\- Oui, déclare-t-il après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

\- Alors, c'est merveilleux ! Réussir cette magie particulière exige que l'âme soit pure, donc la vôtre n'est point totalement souillée, je le savais !" s'écrie-t-elle avec ferveur en agrippant les longues mains afin qu'elles encerclent son visage.

Des images d'Epinal surgissent à l'improviste et balaient les pensées moroses du sorcier. Il s'imagine avec Hermione au Manoir, gloussant avec elle le matin de Noël alors qu'elle déchirerait ses cadeaux avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Ils chanteraient des chants de Noël ensemble, croqueraient dans des biscuits secs et se blottiraient devant leur chaleureuse cheminée, serrés l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé en buvant un thé à l'écorce d'orange, une main posée sur son ventre arrondi.

Il y a une subite ruée sanguine dans ses veines - une sorte de bonheur désespéré qu'il n'a jamais ressenti. C'est étrange et presque indésirable, mais finalement plutôt agréable et ses yeux se ferment de contentement.

Les lèvres d'Hermione se posent doucement sur les siennes, et la chair de poule se propage dans chacune des fibres de son corps. Indépendamment de sa volonté, ses mains vagabondent avec sensualité sur le derme souple de son épouse, provoquant des picotements agréables sur leur passage, et les sens de la sorcière se mettent à tourbillonner dans une délicieuse vague de désir.

.

Quand Hermione se réveille, au petit matin, la première chose qu'elle ressent est ce bonheur simple mais intense qui l'inonde et qui coule dans ses veines. _Il m'aime_ , _il m'aime, il m'aime..._

Elle laisse échapper un soupir de déception en passant sa main dans l'empreinte encore tiède laissée par le corps de son époux. Les coins de ses lèvres se recroquevillent en se remémorant les ébats de la nuit. Elle jette un regard nostalgique sur les contusions légères laissées par la bouche et les doigts impatients de Severus sur sa peau. Il a célébré son corps avec dévotion et elle avait senti sa magie sortir d'elle et se mélanger dans une joyeuse osmose avec celle du sorcier. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi proche de ses capacités magiques qu'en s'unissant avec lui, une fois leur amour révélé et partagé.

Elle est perdue dans ses bienheureuses pensées lorsque de grandes mains, chaudes et entreprenantes, enserrent sa taille, et elle ressent tout à coup la chaleur d'un très grand corps pressé contre son dos. Enfermée dans les membres du sorcier, elle se sent en sécurité, protégée. Elle s'immobilise, quand la voix, intimement familière maintenant, souffle dans son oreille :

"Pas besoin d'être alarmée, Madame Snape. Je sors de la salle de bain et... je viens seulement rendre hommage à ma jeune épouse.

Elle ferme les yeux. son désir est communicatif. Lentement, elle se redresse et se tourne vers lui, mais les mains à sa taille ne la laissent pas bouger. Elle se retrouve plus serrée contre la grande poitrine mâle derrière elle, une poitrine, large et mince musclée, qui semble plus être une paroi en acier solide qu'un torse humain.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? murmure-t-elle sur un ton taquin, et, comme réponse, elle sent le renflement rigide contre son dos poussant contre elle.

Il rit doucement, et pose des lèvres chaudes et fermes sur son cou. Elle les sent, qui embrassent la ligne intime de sa gorge, sa langue qui lèche un sentier chaud brûlant le long de son cou, puis ses dents, qui la mordillent, d'abord doucement, puis plus fortement. Son petit gémissement de douleur mêlée de plaisir semble incroyablement fort dans le petit matin. Elle voudrait que ce jour ne finisse jamais, et rester là, entre les bras de l'homme qu'elle aime.

\- Je rêve souvent de vos mamelons, aussi, vous savez. J'ai des fantasmes pour les toucher, les taquiner..." Au même moment ses doigts les caressent, les entourent, puis doucement pincent. Elle lutte pour stabiliser sa respiration, et réprime le désir de bouger, de se déplacer contre lui.

"les goûter..." poursuit-il.

Soudain, il relâche ses seins, la prend par les épaules et la tourne pour qu'elle se retrouve fasse à lui. Ses yeux, brillants et luxurieux, rencontrent les siens pendant une seconde, puis il penche la tête et pose ses lèvres sur sa poitrine.

Elle halète, gémit, puis serre rapidement une main sur sa bouche tandis que son corps s'élève et sa tête retombe. Sa bouche, sa langue, leur humidité brûlante sont partout à la fois. Sa langue poursuit sa progression par le bas à son sein, la caresse avec de petits coups taquins, léchant son sein sans répit. Sa bouche enferme tout le monticule, puis le suce, follement, frénétiquement, comme pour l'avaler tout entier dans sa bouche, et dévorer tout son corps. Il l'aspire comme pour tirer son parfum d'elle, le goût d'elle, et la déguste comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Une humidité traîtresse s'amplifie entre ses jambes.

Elle est douce, soyeuse, incroyablement flexible dans ses mains. Il peut sentir son pantalon se resserrer encore plus, alors qu'il grandit et devient encore plus rigide qu'auparavant, si cela est possible. Presque imperceptiblement, il sent ses hanches bouger contre les siennes, et exulte.

Elle a succombé.

Il a gagné.

A moins que ce ne soit le contraire.

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

 _29 mai 1804_

 _Chère Liz,_

 _Tout à l'heure, Harry est venu rejoindre Ron et moi dans la Salle Commune. Il se trouvait dans un état d'agitation extrême._

 _Il nous a appris que c'est mon époux qui a répété à Voldemort la Prophétie ayant entraîné la mort de ses parents, mais Dumbledore lui a assuré qu'il maintenait sa confiance en Severus et que ce dernier regrettait amèrement ses actions, mais Harry n'est toujours pas convaincu de sa repentance._

 _Il nous a également mis en garde contre Drago et Severus, affirmant que les deux allaient profiter de l'absence du Directeur (qui pense avoir découvert où est caché l'un des Horcruxes et a demandé à Harry de l'accompagner) pour tenter un mauvais coup. J'ai bien tenté de l'apaiser en lui disant que nous pouvions faire confiance en mon époux, il n'a rien voulu entendre. Il nous a remis la Carte du Maraudeur et le flacon de Felix Felicis, assurant que nous allions en avoir besoin._

 _Harry et Dumbledore sont partis il y a une demi-heure._

 _J'ai peur. Ron aussi._

.

La jeune sorcière est plongée sans un profond sommeil lorsque Severus la secoue d'abord doucement, puis plus vivement.

"Hermione ! Hermione ! Réveillez-vous, je dois vous parler. Le ton est pressant.

\- Sev... Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquiert-elle d'une voix ensommeillée en s'asseyant sur le lit avec l'aide de son époux.

\- Hermione, des Mangemorts viennent de faire irruption dans le château. Ils sont parvenus à pénétrer dans Poudlard grâce à une Armoire à Disparaître que Drago avait cachée dans la Salle sur Demande.

 _C'était donc cela le secret de Malfoy..._

\- Que... que viennent-ils faire ?

\- Je ne puis encore vous le dire, mais je préfèrerais que vous ne vous montriez pas, ordonne-t-il.

\- Mais Severus, si des élèves sont en danger, je me dois de leur apporter mon aide ! conteste-t-elle âprement.

\- Ecoutez, je... c'est le jour où je dois accomplir l'une des tâches les plus cruelles qu'il m'ait été donné d'accomplir, confesse-t-il sur un ton devenu froid.

\- Oh Sev, non ! s'écrie la jeune fille en s'accrochant au sorcier dont le regard empli de douleur et d'angoisse l'émeut et l'effraie.

Elle sent qu'ils en arrivent à un tournant de leur vie. Sa gorge se resserre.

\- J'ignore quand je vous reverrai. Mais Winky vous emmènera au Manoir si vous le désirez et nous pourrons nous y retrouver... d'ici quelques jours.

\- Ne me laissez pas, je vous en supplie, emmenez-moi avec vous, l'implore-t-elle.

\- Non, répond-il sur un ton n'admettant aucune contestation. C'est bien trop dangereux". Avant qu'elle ne puisse se rebeller, il poursuit :

"J'ai besoin que vous m'accordiez votre confiance Hermione, l'exhorte-t-il en plongeant son regard charbon dans les ambres mordorés. Souvenez-vous de votre promesse il y a peu...

 _Aurai-je un jour le temps de lui dire qu'elle possède les yeux les plus beaux ? Que même le plus talentueux des peintres serait dans l'incapacité de retranscrire la nuance subtile de ses iris Whisky dans lesquels se noient des paillettes dorées ?_

Hermione se sent mal. Le regard de Severus est celui d'une personne qui essaie d'enregistrer les traits de son visage comme si il la voyait pour la dernière... fois...

\- Oui, je vous fais confiance..." mais la vue de ses obsidiennes qui la dévisagent fait battre son cœur dans un rythme irrégulier et elle est à bout de souffle pendant une seconde.

Il la serre contre lui avec passion et tendresse mais elle n'a guère le temps de lui retourner la faveur qu'elle est déjà seule dans la chambre.

.

Ne pouvant rester les bras ballants après le départ de Severus, Hermione tourne et retourne ses dernières paroles dans sa tête. Malgré ses mises en garde, elle doit savoir ce qu'il se passe dans le Château. Elle sort des appartements.

Une voix au timbre arrogant l'interpelle sortant de sa chambre, alors qu'elle se dirige vers les escaliers, alertée par le vacarme qui règne intra muros. Elle se fige, son cœur battant à tout rompre en apercevant de sombres silhouettes. _Les Mangemorts._ Son corps est parcouru par des frissons désagréables et elle sent une sueur froide couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle fait de son mieux pour ne pas afficher sa crainte, puisant tout au fond d'elle le courage dont elle aura besoin pour lutter contre les intrus.

"Oh, mais ne serait-ce pas la Sang-de-Bourbe de Severus ? L'amie de Harry Potter ? susurre une voix qu'Hermione aurait préférée ne plus jamais entendre.

Un sourire suffisant fait courber les lèvres d'Antonin Dolohov qui toise la jeune fille, la détaillant complètement, notant au passage le léger vêtement de nuit et les pieds nus, ce qui amène un sourire méprisant sur ses lèvres.

\- Allez, venez Antonin ! Nous avons un rendez-vous important ! l'interrompt une grosse voix masculine. Notre mission passe avant vos petits amusements...

\- Oh, Amycus, je peux bien m'amuser quelques minutes, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps..." répond le sorcier brun dans un haussement d'épaules en tapotant sa baguette avec les doigts de sa main gauche. Il ajoute, un brin désinvolte, avec un geste de la main comme s'il chassait un parasite :

"Avancez-vous, je vous rejoins..."

Amycus marque une hésitation. Il reluque la jeune fille avec convoitise, notant les jeunes seins fermes qui pointent à cause du froid mais aussi de la peur. Un désir lubrique enflamme immédiatement ses reins.

Il s'avance vers la jeune sorcière lorsqu'Antonin lui intime sur un ton sec :

"Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps, pas plus de quelques minutes...

\- Si vous le dites," rétorque Carrow.

Les Mangemorts haussent les épaules et poursuivent leur progression dans le couloir. Instinctivement, Hermione lève sa baguette, tous ses sens en alerte, essayant d'anticiper les prochains Sortilèges qui seront jetés. Elle ne perd pas de vue le sorcier brun et mince qui la toise avec un regard féroce et cruel.

Elle resserre sa prise sur sa baguette et fait face à Dolohov. Il se tient à seulement quelques mètres d'elle et semble calme, sûr de lui. Combiné avec son regard meurtrier, il lui fait une impression effrayante.

Soudain, il lance un _"Confrigo"_ que pare habilement Hermione. Le Mangemort siffle sur un ton faussement admiratif en jetant une autre Malédiction.

Avec un vague geste désinvolte de sa baguette, elle détourne le sort de son cours. Elle peut voir Antonin lever un sourcil mais son sourire hypocrite est toujours en place.

Malgré son appréhension, la jeune fille lève son menton en signe de défi, et à ce moment précis, l'enfer se déchaîne autour d'elle. Heureusement, ses apprentissages en DCFM n'ont pas été vains. Elle déjoue nombre de Sorts Informulés jetés en cascade par le Mangemort aguerri. Mais un _"Incendio"_ atteint son léger vêtement qui commence à prendre feu et qu'elle éteint rapidement par un _"Aguamenti !"_

Antonin lui adresse un sourire moqueur, une lueur sournoise passant dans ses yeux :

"J'aimerais tant que vous vous fassiez les griffes sur moi, jeune Gryffondor !"

Il doit admettre que la Sang-de-Bourbe n'est pas dénuée d'efficacité. En fait, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle perde juste après son premier Sort. Mais elle semble finalement en savoir un peu plus que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il ricane avec insolence. Elle est plus amusante qu'il ne l'avait espéré.

Elle tente même une attaque contre lui. Non pas qu'elle est la moindre chance contre lui. A présent, il est temps de lui montrer qui est le maître. Cette Sang-de-Bourbe mérite une punition après tout : pour l'avoir agacé après lui avoir échappé au Département des Mystères, et pour être aussi attirante malgré son statut inférieur, déshonorant. Quel sort peut être le meilleur à utiliser sur elle pour lui montrer où est sa place ?

Au moment où le Mangemort est prêt à recommencer son attaque sur Hermione, des cris se font entendre au bout du couloir. La jeune fille reconnaît les voix de McGonagall, Ginny, Tonks, Lupin, mêlées à celles des envahisseurs.

 _Des membres de l'Ordre sont là, ouf !_

Dolohov jette un dernier hexagone dans sa direction et s'élance rapidement vers le lieu des échauffourées.

"Nous nous retrouverons Sang-de-Bourbe !" promet-il en s'éloignant en lui adressant un clin d'œil complice.

Hermione s'avance à son tour dans le couloir. McGonagall lutte contre Alecto Carrow, Ginny affronte Amycus, Tonks contre Rowles, alors que Lupin se retrouve face au loup-garou, la créature qui l'a mordu alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Greyback semble s'amuser tandis que des sorts sont jetés de tous côtés :

"Alors, Remus, êtes-vous content de me revoir ? J'ai appris que vous essayiez de rallier les loups-garous à la cause de Dumbledore ?

L'ancien professeur de DCFM pâlit mais ne baisse pas sa garde durant l'échange. Fenrir reprend :

"Le problème, c'est que nos congénères n'auront plus que le Seigneur des Ténèbres comme chef vers qui se tourner, car votre cher Directeur n'est certainement plus de ce monde à l'heure actuelle, Drago a dû réussir sa mission...

 _\- NON !"_ * hurle Lupin qui a parfaitement saisi l'allusion. Il envoie un hexagone qui atteint son adversaire au bras droit et provoque une forte brûlure, le faisant rugir fortement.

A ce moment-là, Snape, impassible, droit comme un "i" sort de la Tour d'Astronomie accompagné d'un Drago à l'air complètement désorienté et accablé, s'écrie :

 _"C'est fini ! Il faut partir maintenant !" *_

Aussitôt les affrontements cessent, un silence mortel s'installe dans le couloir, brutalement coupé par les exclamations de joie des Mangemorts qui exultent alors que l'accablement transparaît sur le visage des combattants de la Lumière.

Mais Harry qui vient d'être enfin libéré du sort lancé par Albus, et suivait de peu le Directeur de Serpentard et Draco, proteste avec véhémence, hors de lui :

"Ce n'est pas Malfoy l'assassin de Dumbledore, c'est Snape, le TRAITRE !"

Toutes les personnes présentes, hormis Harry, Severus et Drago clament d'une seule voix :

"Non, ce n'est pas possible !"

Minerva et Remus se regardent, l'air égaré, ne pouvant croire ce qu'ils viennent d'apprendre sur leur collègue et ami, lui qui avait semblé si proche d'Albus, prenant soin de lui quand il était souffrant. Mais le Directeur de Serpentard ne récuse pas l'épouvantable accusation, n'a pas un geste de dénégation, se contentant de poursuivre son chemin vers la sortie, accompagné de Drago qui le suit docilement.

Avant que les Gryffondor ne puissent recouvrer leurs moyens, Amycus lance un _"Expulso !"_ tonitruant et, se servant du désordre créé, les Mangemorts en profitent pour s'éclipser. Lâchement, tout en s'éloignant, Rowles jette le Sortilège de la Mort sur Lupin qui parvient heureusement à dévier la lueur mortelle in extremis.

Quand Hermione entend l'horrible nouvelle, son sang se fige dans ses veines, et elle doit se retenir à un mur pour ne point tomber, ses jambes l'abandonnant soudainement. Son cœur s'arrête quelques secondes, et sa vue se brouille, aveuglée par les larmes. Elle tente tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits mais doit patienter quelques minutes, puis, comme une somnambule, emboîte le pas à Harry ainsi qu'aux Mangemorts qui s'enfuient vers l'extérieur du château. Elle n'entend pas les appels des Gryffondor qui la supplient de ne pas sortir, mais sont incapables de l'en empêcher, trop occupés à donner les premiers soins aux blessés suite à l'explosion provoquée par le sortilège du frère Carrow.

 _Non non ! C'est impossible ! Severus n'a pu commettre ce crime. Pas lui._

Des bribes de leur conversation lui reviennent en mémoire. _Est-ce donc cela, l'acte abominable qu'il devait commettre ?_ Une migraine épouvantable enserre ses tempes comme dans un étau.

 _Pas Dumbledore, je ne puis le croire..._

.

Dehors, sous la faible clarté de la lune, Hermione, épuisée, l'air hagard, échevelée, indifférente à la fraîcheur nocturne, se dirige vers le portail, sa baguette à la main. Il faut qu'elle connaisse la vérité, coûte que coûte. Il en va de sa santé mentale. Cette rumeur que vient de propager Harry et qui accuse son époux d'être l'assassin du Directeur de Poudlard ne peut être vraie, c'était impensable. Severus a toujours servi loyalement Dumbledore, au péril de sa vie, elle en a été témoin, il ne peut l'avoir tué, pas lui... La jeune sorcière trébuche plusieurs fois sur son chemin, le combat contre les Mangemorts l'ayant vidée de toute énergie. Se rapprochant de la sortie de Poudlard, elle entend les sons d'une altercation entre deux personnes. Elle reconnaît la voix de Harry puis... celle de son époux. Son meilleur ami invective âprement Severus.

Sanglotante, la jeune sorcière s'approche inconsciemment de son époux. Harry semble hors de lui ; il en tremble violemment. Toute la haine qu'il ressent pour Snape se déverse comme un torrent furieux :

"Hermione ! Vous ne pouvez pas rester avec lui ! C'est un meurtrier ! Un lâche ! Un traître ! Je vous avais prévenue ! On ne peut lui faire confiance ! J'ai vu Dumbledore le supplier de lui laisser la vie, et lui... ce...ce Mangemort, il... il l'a quand même tué, de sang-froid ! achève-t-il dans un sanglot.

La jeune fille montre un visage horrifié, et dans son regard hésitant tourné vers Severus, se lit une question muette :

 _Est-ce vrai ?_

C'est en observant l'absence de réaction de son époux qu'elle commence à entrevoir la vérité. Pourtant, son cerveau est incapable de traiter les implications de son comportement. Elle peut à peine respirer alors qu'elle le regarde fixement. Il la regarde et il y a un vide dans ses yeux. La panique s'enroule si fort autour d'Hermione, qu'elle sait à peine qui elle est. Son sang se précipite brutalement dans ses oreilles et elle se sent défaillir de peur.

"Severus ? bégaie-t-elle anxieusement. Qu'avez-vous fait ?"

Mais il ne répond rien et elle est incapable de lire quoi que ce soit dans les profondeurs insondables des yeux froids en partie cachés par un rideau de cheveux noirs. Immédiatement, un poids écrase sa poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer normalement. Elle ne peut croire que Dumbledore vient de mourir, tué par l'homme... qu'elle aime. Mais ce dernier ne répond rien, ne se défend pas, se contentant d'observer ses réactions avec à ce qu'il semble un parfait détachement. Quelques secondes d'un silence pesant s'installent, puis Hermione secoue sa tête, mettant fin à sa bataille interne, énonçant plusieurs fois avec la même intonation :

"Non ... non ... non ...

Harry reprend ses attaques verbales :

\- Vous voyez, je vous l'avais dit, Hermione ! Snape est l'assassin de Dumbledore, vous avez épousé un monstre !

Angoissée, déçue, écœurée, la jeune sorcière recule et se dirige vers son ami, mais une poigne de fer s'abat sur son bras qui tient sa baguette et la ramène contre un corps rigide. Elle tente de s'échapper, mais elle est maintenue trop fermement et ne peut se dégager de l'étreinte de fer. Severus sent son corps tremblant sous ses doigts. Une voix rauque, familière, chuchote près de son oreille, la glaçant :

\- N'oubliez pas, rendez-vous au Manoir, je vous y rejoindrai...

Hermione ne réagit pas. _A-t-elle seulement enregistré le message ?_ se demande le sorcier avec appréhension. Subitement, elle se débat comme un beau diable mais peine perdue, le sorcier ne relâche pas son emprise. Harry hurle :

\- Lâchez-la, traître ! Sale Mangemort ! Otez vos sales pattes d'elle !"

Exaspéré par le ricanement qui lui répond, Harry lève sa baguette en lançant :

 _-_ Sectumsempra !"

Le Serpentard écarte son épouse pour la mettre à l'abri et détourne aisément le sortilège. Après quelques minutes d'un échange inégal, nettement en faveur du plus âgé qui dévie avec une aisance redoutable chacun des Sorts envoyés par son jeune adversaire qu'il finit par désarmer, entraînant sa chute dans l'herbe. Severus a agi avec dextérité, sans relâcher son attention sur Hermione, en veillant à ce qu'elle ne soit point blessée durant l'affrontement. Sa longue silhouette sombre se penche sur Harry tout en plissant ses yeux et crache, avec une pointe d'exaspération et de dédain :

 _"Vous osez m'attaquer avec mes propres sortilèges, Potter ? C'est moi qui les ai inventés - moi, le Prince de Sang-Mêlé !" *_

\- Non, ce n'est pas possible !" soufflent en même temps les jeunes sorciers, abasourdis.

Sous le choc de la révélation, son corps affaibli par les luttes précédentes, Hermione sent ses jambes qui ne la portent plus et elle s'effondre au sol l'air hébété, tandis que le jeune sorcier, impuissant, abattu, pleure des larmes de rage. Il répète comme une litanie, se balançant sur lui-même :

"Traître ! Traître ! Traître !..."

Les Mangemorts, qui ont fait demi-tour afin de connaître la raison du retard de Severus, s'approchent du groupe et Thorfinn souhaite jeter un Sortilège sur Harry mais Snape s'interpose en criant :

 _"Non ! Avez-vous oublié les ordres ? Potter appartient au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nous devons le lui laisser ! Allez-vous-en d'ici ! Filez !" *_

Dépités mais peu désireux d'encourir la colère de leur Maître, les interpellés finissent par obtempérer et se dirigent à nouveau vers le portail, sauf Alecto qui apostrophe Severus :

\- Qu'attendez-vous ? Les Aurors vont arriver et nous sommes attendus !

La voix traînante de Snape lui répond tranquillement :

\- Oh, je veux juste saluer ma jeune épouse avant mon départ...

Cette dernière sent son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Le regard de Severus se pose sur elle. Il y a une lueur étrange au fond de ses yeux sombres. Essaie-t-il de lui faire passer un message ? _Hermione, sauras-tu me pardonner ?_

Pendant tout ce temps, elle peut sentir cette douleur constante en elle. L'incompréhension est toujours épinglée sur son visage, et un grand froid paralyse ses membres.

Alecto jette un regard agacé et jaloux sur la Sang-de-Bourbe mais n'insiste pas. Harry ne peut que regarder son ennemi juré faire demi-tour, et rejoindre les disciples du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur le Point d'Apparition.

Et il disparaît.

Ce qui suit, Hermione est incapable de s'en souvenir. Sa vision est brouillée par les larmes et elle ne peut rien entendre à cause du sang qui se précipite dans ses oreilles. Il y a des mains qui l'attrapent, la tirent, la forcent à revenir au Château. Des voix lui parviennent à travers une brume. On pose une couverture sur ses épaules et on lui glisse un verre entre les mains. Elle boit comme un automate, incapable de détecter la saveur de la boisson.

Elle a besoin de se retrouver seule. Elle doit réfléchir aux événements à tête reposée.

Elle se sent morte à l'intérieur.

.

.

Les quelques phrases en italiques suivies d'un * sont extraites du Tome VI, Harry Potter et Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, chapitre 27.

Il ne reste plus que la Septième Année, et cette fiction sera terminée ;)

.

Etes-vous prêts pour taper sur la darbouka ?


	35. Chapter L'Aveu du Prince

**Notes** : Waouh ! Le dernier chapitre a soulevé beaucoup de commentaires ! Merci :)

La réaction d'Hermione a pu paraître disproportionnée, mais l'annonce fut si brutale... Elle ne s'attendait pas à cet acte terrible.

Hermione va-t-elle comprendre que Severus ne pouvait faire autrement ou leur avenir commun est-il irrémédiablement compromis ? Excellente lecture à tous !

 **Avertissement** : aucun

.

 **Chapitre XXXV - L'Aveu du Prince**

.

 **Le pire des maux est un caractère faible et indécis sur lequel on ne peut compter. On n'est jamais sûr qu'une bonne impression sera durable. Que ceux qui veulent être heureux soient fermes. Il cueillit une noisette.**

 **« Voici, dit-il, une noisette belle et saine qui a résisté aux tempêtes de l'automne. Pas une tache, pas une piqûre. Tandis que ses sœurs ont été foulées aux pieds, cette noisette, dit-il avec une solennité burlesque, est encore en possession de tout le bonheur auquel une noisette peut prétendre. »** , _Persuasion_ , Jane Austen

.

 _29 mai 1804_

 _Chère Liz,_

 _Je ne peux toujours pas y croire._

 _Severus a tué Dumbledore._

 _Il m'a menti. Tout ce qu'il m'a dit à propos de lui-même n'était que mensonges. Il est parvenu à construire une image de lui-même qui n'a rien à voir avec la réalité. Et je l'ai cru. Tout. Depuis toujours. Parler avec Harry m'a ouvert les yeux et l'étendue des mensonges de mon époux m'a anéantie. Si tous les mots de Severus ont été des mensonges, qu'en est-il de ses gestes ? Qu'en est-il de ses sentiments ?_

 _Et des miens ?_

 _Je lui ai ouvert mon cœur et je commençais à croire que notre mariage était une chose merveilleuse, mais à présent je dois bien me rendre compte que les fondations de notre union sont fissurées et que l'édifice menace de s'écrouler - si ce n'est déjà fait - emportant mon cœur et mes sentiments dans le chaos. Peut-il rester quelque chose de fiable, de tangible entre nous ? Ou tout n'était que comédie et tromperie ?_

 _Je ne sais que te dire. C'est tellement difficile pour moi d'exprimer ce que je ressens. L'homme que j'aime que j'aimais (j'avoue ne plus très bien savoir où j'en suis), a tué Albus Dumbledore et s'est enfui avec des Mangemorts, certainement pour rejoindre son Maître. Comment a-t-il pu commettre cet acte inqualifiable ? Il m'a demandé de le rejoindre au Manoir. Puis-je m'y rendre sans crainte ? Pour le moment, je préfère rester au Château et assister aux funérailles du Directeur qui vont avoir lieu dans trois jours._

 _Harry nous a raconté avoir transplané avec Dumbledore pour récupérer l'un des Horcruxes, le médaillon de Serpentard qui se trouvait dans une bassine au milieu d'un lac dans une caverne. Pour le récupérer, Dumbledore a dû boire une potion qui lui a fait revivre ses pires souvenirs. Ils ont ensuite été attaqués par des Inferi, des sortes de morts-vivants. Finalement, ils sont parvenus à s'échapper avec le médaillon, mais Dumbledore était très affaibli. Et à leur retour au Château, l'impensable s'est produit..._

 _Malheureusement, tout ceci n'a servi à rien : le médaillon est un faux, un certain R.A.B. l'a déjà dérobé. Comment le retrouver ?_

 _Bill Weasley qui a été mordu sauvagement par Greyback lors de l'attaque des Mangemorts dans le Château est défiguré, mais Fleur Delacour veut quand même l'épouser, aussi s'est-elle réconciliée avec Madame Weasley. Remus et Nymphadora ont eux aussi décidé de se marier, et j'en suis ravie pour eux._

 _Autre mauvaise nouvelle : en partant, l'un des Mangemorts a mis le feu à la maison de Hagrid. Pauvre homme ! Non seulement il a perdu son protecteur, mais de plus il n'a plus de toit. Madame McGonagall a promis que les professeurs l'aideraient à en construire une autre. Nous avons promis de lui prêter main-forte._

 _Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore, a chanté une lamentation magnifique en l'honneur de son maître, puis a quitté le Château. Le reverrons-nous un jour ?_

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

Premier juin 1804

Hermione essaie d'avaler la boule coincée dans sa gorge. Elle refoule de son mieux la bile qui brûle son œsophage. Ses yeux picotent, mais elle se sent trop vide pour pleurer. Cela fait trois jours que Dumbledore a disparu et qu'une atmosphère déprimante règne intra-muros.

Les funérailles se déroulent à l'extérieur du château, dans une partie reculée et paisible du parc, à la fois proche de la Forêt Interdite et du Lac Noir. Une large allée sépare les nombreuses rangées de chaises et se prolonge vers une table de marbre, à l'endroit même où le corps du défunt est exposé. Il fait beau et chaud, comme si la Nature elle-même voulait rendre hommage à l'illustre défunt. Tout le parc est en fleurs, du simple arbuste aux rosiers, et toutes les plantes exhalent leurs lourdes senteurs estivales pour embaumer l'air.

Le regard d'Hermione se porte sur Harry. Il est dévasté. Assis au deuxième rang, son corps est secoué par de lourds sanglots. Il est soutenu par Ron et Ginevra. Les époux Weasley, Remus et Nymphadora sont également présents et l'entourent. Tous les élèves et le personnel de l'Ecole sont présents, des représentants du Ministère, des anonymes, hormis bien entendu son époux et Drago Malfoy...

Un chant triste, semblable à une complainte et évoquant sans doute le deuil et le désespoir, s'élève dans l'air. Au même moment, Rubeus Hagrid emmène le corps d'Albus Dumbledore, enveloppé dans un linceul pourpre parsemé d'étoiles en or, vers l'autel. Après avoir déposé le corps sur la table de marbre, la musique s'évanouit et un petit homme prend place devant l'autel. Il prononce un long discours à la mémoire du défunt devant l'assemblée en pleurs.

Il y a un regard pierreux sur le visage d'Hermione alors qu'elle assiste au Rituel Funèbre Magique d'Albus Dumbledore. Elle regarde droit devant elle. Elle essaie de ne pas regarder ses camarades de trop près. Elle préférerait qu'ils soient un flou de visages méconnaissables.

Bien entendu, c'est trop demander.

Hermione peut sentir les regards mauvais fixés sur elle et entendre les bavardages la concernant. Elle a profondément honte. Durant tout le déroulement de la cérémonie, elle ressent cette douleur constante en elle. Deux heures après le terrible drame, les Aurors sont venus l'interroger, cherchant à savoir si elle était informée du crime commis par son époux. Devant ses dénégations, ils l'ont menacée de l'enfermer à Azkaban si elle ne leur fournissait pas plus de renseignements. Heureusement que McGonagall est intervenue en assurant les enquêteurs de sa bonne foi, que la jeune fille avait été dupée comme tout un chacun par un sorcier maléfique. Ils ont fini par la laisser tranquille, en lui intimant toutefois de rester à leur disposition et de les prévenir immédiatement dès qu'elle aurait des nouvelles de Severus.

À la fin de l'éloge funèbre, le sorcier reprend sa place afin d'assister à l'embrasement de l'autel, et des volutes blanches s'élèvent vers le ciel, en formant d'étranges motifs, pour laisser place à une magnifique tombe de couleur albâtre. Un silence recueilli s'installe. La cérémonie se clôture par un lancer de flèches des centaures en signe de respect envers l'ancien directeur de Poudlard.

Hermione préfère rester en retrait. Elle sait que sa présence est seulement toléré par la plupart de ses camarades, carrément évitée par d'autres. N'est-elle pas l'épouse du criminel le plus haï et le plus recherché par le Ministère ? Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, elle doit subir des insultes à peine voilées adressées généralement dans son dos, plus rarement devant elle. Certains d'entre eux prennent un malin plaisir à la bousculer violemment dans les couloirs, puis s'éloignent en ricanant. Les remarques grossières, voire graveleuses, ne lui sont guère épargnées.

Ses nuits sont pires que les jours. Elle éprouve beaucoup de difficulté à s'endormir, ne cessant de ressasser les images récentes et quand elle y parvient, son sommeil est entrecoupé de visions cauchemardesques. Des phrases ne cessent de hanter ses rêves : _faites-moi confiance... c'est un meurtrier... je crois que je vous aime... tué de sang-froid... grand méchant loup... vous n'êtes qu'un lâche... je suis lié par un Vœu... vous avez épousé un traître... vous méritez le pardon..._

Quand elle se lève, ses traits sont tirés et de vilains cernent mauves soulignent ses ambres ternes. Elle fuit comme la peste la Grande Salle pour éviter les quolibets. De toute façon, elle n'a aucun appétit, elle a l'impression qu'une chape de plomb s'est logé dans son abdomen, et les aliments ont le même goût, celui de la cendre.

Elle ferme les yeux, en essayant de chasser de son esprit ces images désagréables. C'est comme si tout s'effondrait autour d'elle. Un creux presque douloureux la saisit. Elle se sent complètement glacée à l'intérieur. Avec un soupir, la jeune fille ramène en elle sa magie agitée et commence sa marche vers le Château, ne sachant plus trop ce qu'elle y trouvera. Où aller ? Vers qui se tourner ? Même Harry et Ron semblent la fuir. Une main se pose sur son avant-bras et la fait sursauter. Son visage se tourne et elle découvre la figure lunaire de Luna Lovegood.

" Vous savez Hermione, je ne crois pas que votre époux soit coupable, énonce-t-elle d'une voix éthérée en lui adressant un doux sourire.

\- Mais, vous savez parfaitement que Harry l'a vu de ses propres yeux... tuer Monsieur Dumbledore... lui rétorque-t-elle vivement en plissant ses yeux.

\- Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, poursuit la jeune Serdaigle de sa voix mélodieuse. Je ne puis imaginer le Directeur en train de supplier pour qu'on lui épargne la vie. Non, c'est impossible. Et l'aura de Snape est bleue, un joli bleu pervenche, il ne peut donc être aussi mauvais que ce qu'il semble..."

 _Son aura bleue ?_

Hermione ne sait que répondre. Son interlocutrice donne l'impression d'être déconnectée de la réalité, mais elle a toujours senti en elle une intelligence et une acuité déroutantes malgré ses airs rêveurs. Elle semble ne pas remarquer quoi que ce soit autour d'elle, hormis les êtres imaginaires qu'elle seule peut voir, bien qu'elle soit capable de réflexions plus sensées que ses camarades. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse lui répondre, Luna s'est éclipsée.

 _Oui, il est vrai que moi aussi j'ai du mal à croire que Dumbledore ait imploré pour qu'on lui laissât la vie sauve, il n'était point un couard..._ Des mots, des phrases lui reviennent en mémoire :

 _Faites-moi confiance_... _Je suis lié par un Vœu et ne puis malheureusement vous divulguer la teneur de ce secret mais il est... terrifiant. Je ne veux point vous entraîner dans cet enfer. Lorsque le moment sera venu pour moi d'accomplir mon méfait, si vous décidez alors de me tourner le dos, je comprendrai votre décision..._

Ce méfait, est-il possible que ce soit du meurtre de Dumbledore dont il parlait ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi tuer le sorcier le plus puissant de la Communauté Magique, le seul capable de vaincre Voldemort ? Si Severus n'est pas un traître, alors il doit y avoir une explication. Mais quelle est-elle ?

.

Elle pénètre dans le hall du Château, perdue dans ses pensées, lorsqu'un elfe surgit brusquement devant elle.

"Winky ? Que... faites-vous là ? s'étonne Hermione qui ne sait si elle doit se réjouir ou s'inquiéter de l'apparition de l'étrange créature qui ne lui rappelle que trop son époux.

\- Je suis si heureux de vous voir Maîtresse. Je suis venu vous chercher, explique l'elfe en se dandinant sur ses jambes frêles. Je dois vous mener au Manoir où le Maître viendra vous rejoindre.

\- Je... je n'ai nul désir de le voir, réplique la jeune femme qui éprouve le besoin de se retrouver seule pour remettre ses idées en ordre.

\- Vous devez venir, il vous expliquera tout, insiste-t-il. Aucun mal ne vous sera fait, le Maître vous l'assure."

Elle hausse les épaules dans un geste désabusé. Qu'a-t-elle à perdre ? Ne brûle-t-elle pas de connaître enfin la vérité ? Et si Luna avait raison ?

Elle appréhende de se retrouver face à Severus. Non pas qu'elle ait peur de lui, mais plutôt parce qu'elle craint de se laisser submerger par des émotions qu'elle tente de refouler au fond d'elle. C'est si douloureux, surtout la nuit quand elle se retrouve seule et que ses pensées sont tout entières dirigées vers lui, avec sa présence chaude et rassurante, sa voix basse et soyeuse...

 _Il me manque_ , constate-t-elle amèrement.

Elle tend sa main et la sensation de familière de vertige l'envahit alors qu'elle transplane avec Winky pour se retrouver dans sa chambre au Manoir.

"Le Maître ne devrait pas tarder, Maîtresse, déclare Winky. Je dois vous laisser mais si vous le désirez, je peux vous apporter une tasse de thé.

\- Non merci, répond Hermione tristement. _Je ne compte pas m'éterniser_.

L'elfe parti, elle regarde autour d'elle et son regard se pose sur le lit immense dans lequel elle a connu des heures de félicité entre les bras de... Severus. Elle chasse délibérément ces pensées. Ses émotions ne doivent pas l'emporter sur la raison.

Un sentiment de tristesse fait frissonner Hermione alors qu'elle s'avance vers la porte de communication menant à la chambre de son époux. Elle trouve la porte fermée et verrouillée. Un profond froncement de sourcils apparaît sur son front alors qu'elle fixe la poignée de la porte. Severus a jeté des Sorts de Protection sur la porte. Quiconque essaierait d'entrer sans y être autorisé serait frappé par des Sortilèges violents. Mis à part Severus et Winky, seule Hermione peut entrer dans sa chambre sans être en danger. Auparavant, elle était ravie de l'avoir si proche et qu'il lui fasse confiance à ce point. A présent, elle se demande si elle ne va pas tomber dans un piège...

 _Allons Hermione, cesse de te mettre martel en tête,_ se morigène-t-elle. _S'il avait voulu te faire du mal, il aurait eu des centaines d'opportunités. Non, tu as toujours été en sécurité avec lui. Mais... n'est-ce pas ce que pensait Dumbledore de lui ? Oh Merlin ! Je suis perdue, j'ai besoin de comprendre !_

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

Hermione ouvre la porte et les Sorts chatouillent légèrement sa peau alors qu'elle pénètre dans la chambre de son époux. Son regard erre à travers la chambre, propre et ordonnée, comme d'habitude. Le lit est fait et une courtepointe vert et argent de Serpentard le recouvre. Le bureau est méticuleusement rangé. Tout semble à sa place, de l'encre au petit couteau pour aiguiser les plumes en rouleaux de parchemin, ainsi qu'une pile de livres. Hermione s'avance dans la pièce, ayant pour la première fois la pénible impression d'être une intruse.

Elle patiente quelques minutes, laissant son regard dériver sur le mobilier puis, mue par une impulsion subite, se dirige vers le petit bureau. Elle hésite mais peu après, commence à ouvrir les tiroirs les uns après les autres. Rien de bien intéressant dans les deux premiers : des parchemins de différentes tailles et grammages, des plumes, de l'encre, de la cire vert foncé et une grosse bague, dont le sceau représente les lettres SS entrelacées.

Dans le troisième, elle découvre plusieurs objets : une lettre déchirée, un ruban à cheveux violet décoloré, et un médaillon en or, aux initiales L E. Elle prend la feuille jaunie par les années d'une main tremblante. L'on dirait la fin d'un message. Il n'y a que quelques mots écrits d'une écriture fine et élégante :

 _ait jamais pu être ami avec Gellert Grindelwald. Personnellement, je crois qu'elle a un peu perdu la tête !_

 _Avec toute mon affection,_

 _Lily_

Hermione est prise de vertige.

 _Lily ?_ Les pensées défilent à toute allure dans sa tête. Est-il possible que ce soit Lily Potter, la mère de Harry ? Elle s'empare du médaillon et malgré sa fébrilité, elle parvient à l'ouvrir. Elle découvre à l'intérieur le portrait miniature d'une jeune femme magnifique qui lui semble étrangement familière. Un visage aux traits fins encadré par une superbe chevelure rousse et... des yeux vert émeraude. Les mêmes que Harry. Elle n'a plus aucun doute : c'est bien Lily Evans, l'épouse de James Potter. _Elle est si belle !_

Une douleur comprime sa poitrine. Pourquoi Severus conserve-t-il des souvenirs de la mère de Harry ? s'interroge-t-elle en laissant apparaître un pli de réflexion entre ses sourcils. Oui, ils étaient à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie, en même temps que Remus, Sirius et James, mais pas dans la même Maison. Une main de glace étreint sa poitrine et l'empêche de respirer normalement. Une pointe de jalousie obscurcit son esprit. Elle commence à trembler de manière incontrôlable alors que les pièces du puzzle commencent à s'emboîter les unes dans les autres.

Des images, des phrases, des souvenirs défilent dans sa tête et résonnent tels un bourdonnement discontinu. La haine entre Severus et les Maraudeurs, la Prophétie, la main nécrosée de Dumbledore, sa forte animosité envers Harry - qui ressemble à son père trait pour trait -, Dumbledore très affaibli, la crainte de Severus de devoir commettre un acte terrible...

 _Tout ce qu'il a fait, c'est pour elle ? Lily Potter ?_

Hermione se recroqueville encore plus sur elle et ferme les yeux. Elle est intuitivement consciente d'une présence dans la pièce. Elle perçoit presque aussitôt un léger frémissement non loin d'elle. Sa main se crispe par automatisme sur sa baguette, l'autre se pose sur son front, comme pour en chasser la migraine qui commence à s'installer. Elle rouvre ses yeux.

Il est là.

Son noyau magique s'agite. Il reconnaît son compagnon.

 _Oh Merlin ! Pourquoi mon cœur bat-il aussi vite en le voyant ?_

Les ambres croisent les onyx. Ils s'observent, se détaillent, se jaugent, des pieds à la tête. Hermione est blême et a l'air malade. Ses yeux donnent l'impression de manger son visage. Elle porte une robe noire, en raison du deuil du Directeur, ce qui accentue plus encore sa pâleur. De manière inhabituelle, ses cheveux sont sagement tressés en une longue natte qui retombe sur sa poitrine et rejoint sa taille.

Quant à Severus, il ressemble à un fantôme, avec sa redingote noire, sa peau blafarde et ses cernes presque noirs qui soulignent son regard hanté. Ses yeux sombres ressemblent à deux bassins insondables dans la lumière tamisée de la chambre. Son regard se focalise sur les objets qu'elle tient dans ses mains, et une lueur douloureuse mêlée d'inquiétude passe au fond des iris charbon.

 _Comprendra-t-elle les raisons qui m'ont poussé à commettre le meurtre de Dumbledore ?_ s'interroge-t-il avec appréhension. _Et le fait que j'ai aimé la mère de Harry Potter ?_

"Hermione, commence-t-il sur un ton hésitant. Je vous remercie de votre présence. Je comprends que cela doit être difficile pour vous mais... si vous êtes là, c'est que vous avez certainement compris que... si j'ai tué Dumbledore - il grimace en prononçant ces mots - c'est que je ne pouvais agir autrement.

\- Vous l'aimiez, constate-t-elle tristement en reprenant le médaillon et en ignorant sa remarque sur le Directeur. Elle admire la beauté de la jeune sorcière. _Est-il possible de lutter contre un fantôme ?_

\- Oui," reconnaît-il d'une voix basse.

Un coup de poignard s'enfonce brutalement dans la poitrine d'Hermione.

Il inspire profondément avant de poursuivre. La douleur perceptible dans les yeux ambrés le fait souffrir en retour. Il sait qu'elle est profondément déçue. Il doit parvenir à la rassurer en lui racontant toute l'histoire. Dumbledore disparu, il n'est plus lié par le Vœu de Fidélité.

Tout. Du début à la fin.

"L'histoire est assez longue Hermione, vous devriez vous asseoir, propose-t-il. La seule chose que je vais vous demander, c'est de ne point m'interrompre. Cela va réveiller beaucoup de souvenirs pénibles et... douloureux."

Elle acquiesce d'un simple mouvement de tête, et s'installe sur l'un des fauteuils. Elle s'aperçoit qu'elle était restée raide et que changer de posture lui permet d'assouplir ses muscles et ses articulations. Elle n'ose regarder dans sa direction bien qu'elle en meure d'envie.

Severus se tourne vers la fenêtre, les mains serrées dans son dos. Il ferme les yeux brièvement, puis commence son monologue sur un ton qui se veut neutre, mais sa voix est légèrement éraillée.

"Alors que j'étais enfant, une famille moldue, les Evans, s'est installée non loin de notre demeure. Les parents et leurs deux filles. A l'époque nous vivions en ville. Mon père était contremaître dans une usine textile. C'était un Moldu dont ma mère, Eileen Prince, s'était entichée et qu'elle a voulu épouser, malgré la forte opposition de ses parents. Aussi a-t-elle fauté afin de tomber enceinte, obligeant sa famille à accepter une union avec cet homme qui haïssait la magie et avait interdit à son épouse de la pratiquer.

J'ai sympathisé avec l'une des filles Evans, Lily. J'ai su de suite qu'elle était une sorcière, contrairement à sa sœur Petunia qui m'a détesté pour ce que je représentais, et qui était jalouse des pouvoirs magiques de Lily. J'ai appris à cette dernière à maîtriser sa magie, et nous sommes devenus amis. Elle était d'un naturel empathique et enjoué, et je... je crois que je l'aimais déjà..."

 _Sa voix se brise en évoquant son souvenir_ , constate Hermione en ne pouvant contenir une douleur dans sa poitrine.

"L'usine de mon père ayant fait faillite, nous dûmes nous installer au Manoir après le décès de mes grands-parents maternels. Forcé à l'inactivité, mon père sombra dans l'alcool et devint violent envers ma mère qui décéda peu après."

Hermione sent son cœur se serrer. Elle devine que Severus a dû subir des sévices de son père, et se souvient de l'incident raconté par Winky : comment Monsieur Snape a frappé à coups de cravache son fils afin qu'il abandonnât la dépouille de sa mère, lui laissant cette cicatrice sur sa joue.

"J'entretenais une correspondance suivie avec Lily, mais mon père découvrit les lettres et les jeta toutes au feu, m'interdisant d'entretenir une quelconque relation avec elle. Puis j'ai reçu ma lettre d'admission à Poudlard, poursuit-il, et j'étais tellement heureux de savoir que je l'y retrouverai. Nous étions dans le même compartiment du Poudlard Express, mais d'autres élèves nous y ont rejoints : James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, qui ont commencé à me harceler parce que je défendais la Maison Serpentard. Lors de la Cérémonie de Répartition, Lily fut envoyée à Gryffondor avec ceux qui allaient devenir mes ennemis, et moi à Serpentard. Les Maraudeurs avaient un penchant particulièrement cruel pour la moquerie, les brimades, les humiliations publiques et j'en fis souvent les frais. Durant toute notre scolarité, nous n'avons cessé d'être en conflit, et Lily prenait systématiquement ma défense quand elle était présente. Elle était une élève brillante dans tous les domaines, et tout le monde l'appréciait, que ce soient les professeurs ou les élèves. Elle était particulièrement douée en... Potions.

De mon côté je n'étais pas en reste et cherchais par tous les moyens à faire renvoyer Potter et Black mais peine perdue, ils obtenaient systématiquement le soutien de la Directrice de Gryffondor et de Dumbledore. _Bien sûr, l'incident avec Remus Lupin dans la Cabane Hurlante..._ En Cinquième Année, un incident malheureux s'est produit près du Lac. Suite à une altercation dégradante pour moi, empli de honte, j'ai insulté Lily en la traitant de Sang-de-Bourbe, et... elle m'a rejetée... définitivement. J'ai essayé de m'en excuser mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre, j'ai imploré son pardon mais elle a refusé de me l'accorder et notre amitié s'est terminée - _il y a une fêlure dans sa voix_ \- à la grande joie de James Potter qui a poursuivi Lily d'une cour assidue et ils ont fini par se fiancer, puis se marier. Je ne lui ai jamais avoué mes sentiments."

Il laisse échapper un ricanement désabusé.

"Avec le recul du temps, je sais qu'elle ne m'aurait jamais retourné mon amour. Jamais. C'était sans espoir."

Il soupire et enchaîne :

"Vers la fin de mes études, esseulé, et profondément malheureux, je me sentis de plus en plus attiré par les forces obscures pour lesquelles je possédais des aptitudes certaines, et sous la pression de quelques camarades Serpentard, j'ai décidé de rejoindre le camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Puisque je ne connaîtrais point l'amour, alors peut-être parviendrais-je à posséder la puissance magique, voire la gloire ? Au fil des ans je me forgeais une carapace, me montrant sous un jour insensible, refusant même l'amour que me porta durant plusieurs années l'une de mes maîtresses Clarisse, qui fut plus tard torturée par le fils de Barty Croupton. Mais je refusais de me laisser à nouveau envahir par des émotions trompeuses.

Le beau visage de Lady Ramsay passe devant les yeux d'Hermione, ainsi que celui de sa fille, Maryan. Elle ressent un pincement au cœur.

"C'est moi qui ai révélé une partie de la Prophétie de Sybille Trelawney au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce qui entraînera la mort de James et... Lily Potter. Quand j'ai su que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pensait que la Prophétie concernait l'enfant de Lily, j'ai prévenu Dumbledore afin que l'Ordre protégeât sa famille mais James et Lily furent tués, ainsi que leur meurtrier. Pris de remords et fou de douleur, j'ai accepté, pour me racheter et venger la mort de celle que j'aimais, de travailler en tant qu'agent double pour le compte d'Albus Dumbledore, alors chef de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ce dernier prit ma défense devant le Magenmagot et m'évitât d'être envoyé à Azkaban. Il m'offrit également le poste de professeur de Potions, et je lui promis de protéger le fils des Potter, Harry, quand il intègrerait l'Ecole, car le Directeur était persuadé qu'un jour le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendrait. Je fus également admis dans l'Ordre du Phénix malgré la réticence de certains participants."

 _Alastor Maugrey et McGonagall_ , devine Hermione qui a relevé son visage et scrute l'attitude du sorcier..

Severus se détourne de la fenêtre et observe les traits de la jeune fille qui affichent un émoi sincère. Il veut connaître ses pensées lorsqu'il en aura terminé.

"Entretemps Dumbledore me confia une autre mission, celle de sauver et de récupérer une enfant Née-Moldue sur les terres de France, une fille possédant de grandes capacités magiques, et de l'élever. J'avoue que cette mission ne m'enchanta guère. Puis, malgré moi, je m'attachais à cette petite sorcière qui parvint à toucher mon cœur aigri et amer. Elle grandit et devint une jeune femme belle et intelligente qui plus d'une fois battit mon autorité en brèche. Et j'en devins amoureux, confesse-t-il d'une voix devenue rauque. Et cet amour balaya celui que je portais depuis tant d'années à Lily Evans."

Un souffle de bonheur emplit chacune des fibres de la sorcière devant ce tendre aveu.

"Cette année j'étais tenu au secret par deux Serments, dont l'un des deux était Inviolable, précise-t-il sur un ton très doux. D'abord à Narcissa Malfoy, lui jurant de protéger son fils Drago, de l'arrêter dans sa mission si le danger devenait trop grand, et d'accomplir sa mission à sa place s'il venait à faillir... Et cette tâche ordonnée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, consistait à tuer le Directeur de Poudlard."

 _Ce qui explique le collier maudit avec Katie Belle et le vin empoisonné offert à Dumbledore et bu par Ron cette année. Mais alors... Severus a tué le Directeur à cause de cette promesse ?_ suppute-t-elle en commençant à s'agiter.

"Seulement, Dumbledore a porté une bague maudite et le mal s'est propagé dans sa main. J'ai réussi à l'endiguer quelque temps grâce à des potions mais le sang était empoisonné et je n'ai rien pu faire pour le sauver."

 _La bague des Gaunt. Les gants portés par Dumbledore..._

"Alors, se sachant condamné, il m'a demandé de le tuer car il savait que les Mangemorts pénètreraient dans le Château. Il voulait sauver l'âme de Drago et asseoir ma position auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres... et cela a parfaitement fonctionné... achève-t-il su un ton désabusé.

 _Mais pas vôtre âme..._ constate amèrement la jeune femme.

Quand il en a terminé, un silence pesant s'installe. Hermione lève son visage. Il est baigné de larmes.

 _Qui me pardonnera si vous, vous êtes incapable de le faire ?_ semblent demander les yeux charbonneux.

Toujours incertain quant à son intention, il garde les bras le long de son corps et son regard est perplexe. N'éprouve-t-elle que de la pitié à son encontre ?

\- Oh Severus ! Ce n'est pas à moi de vous pardonner, mais c'est moi qui implore votre pardon, supplie-t-elle en s'élançant vers lui, retenant ses sanglots. Les bras de Severus se lèvent automatiquement et enserrent le corps de la jeune fille. Je n'aurais jamais dû douter de vous, mais quand vous parliez de ce que vous deviez commettre d'impardonnable, je... je pensais plutôt à un raid sur des Moldus, non point tuer Dumbledore. Mon esprit était confus, j'étais aveuglée par la douleur et l'incompréhension.

\- Je savais que vous réagiriez ainsi, que vous vous sentiriez trahie et seriez blessée par mes actions. Il fallait que ce fût ainsi afin que l'on me crût coupable, car on lit en vous comme dans un livre ouvert, mais je savais que vous m'accorderiez un peu de crédit afin que je puisse tout vous expliquer.

\- J'étais si malheureuse, je ne savais plus que croire. Oh, je me suis montrée si sotte ! J'ai tellement honte... s'admoneste-t-elle.

\- Chuuuuttttt... C'est fini à présent, la console-t-il. Vous m'avez manqué mon amour, murmure-t-il dans ses cheveux en inspirant son parfum floral. _Elle est à moi, elle est mienne_. Le cœur d'Hermione menace d'exploser dans sa poitrine sous la ruée du bonheur. _Ma place est là, entre ses bras. Mon époux._

\- Vous aussi, avoue-t-elle en l'étreignant avec tant de force que cela amène un sourire sur les lèvres du sorcier. Il la repousse doucement et prend son petit menton entre ses doigts pour mieux la voir.

\- Hermione, je n'ai malheureusement que peu de temps à vous accorder car je dois retourner auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais... nous nous reverrons sous peu car je vais être nommé... nouveau Directeur de Poudlard.

\- Mais... c'est impossible puisque tout le monde croit que vous êtes un... réplique-t-elle sans pouvoir prononcer le terme désobligeant.

\- Un criminel, complète-t-il à sa place en grimaçant. Certes, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres est en train de prendre le contrôle du Ministère, Potter deviendra un paria, et les Nés-Moldus ou les opposants à son régime seront pourchassés impitoyablement."

Devant la lueur apeurée qui passe dans les ambres il poursuit :

"Si vous restez à mes côtés, je vous protègerai, et vous pourrez poursuivre vos études. Je saurai faire prévaloir au Seigneur des Ténèbres que vous serez la preuve aux yeux de la Communauté Magique de sa grande mansuétude. Surtout ne dites rien de ma véritable allégeance, encore moins à vos amis ou aux professeurs. Tout le monde doit croire que je suis un... traître..."

L'estomac d'Hermione est ébranlé. Il est haï par tout un chacun alors qu'il est un héros, et il doit supporter l'opprobre de tous. C'est tellement injuste !

\- Harry et Ron veulent partir à la recherche des Horcruxes, dit-elle. Ils auront besoin de mon aide.

\- Vous pourrez les aider à distance, répond-il. Restez auprès de moi, la supplie-t-il. J'ai besoin de vous pour mener à bien ma mission et supporter ce qui m'attend. Je... vous aime. Et je crois savoir que vous êtes particulièrement douée pour enchanter les objets, notamment les Gallions... ajoute-t-il sur un ton mi-amusé mi-admiratif. Alors, quelle est votre réponse ?

\- Oh Severus ! Je reste avec vous ! Moi aussi je ne veux plus que nous soyons séparés ! s'exclame-t-elle avec véhémence. Je vous aime."

Une nuée de papillons volette dans le ventre du sorcier. Dans ses yeux brille une flamme incandescente. Il penche la tête et ses lèvres se posent avec une grande tendresse sur ses yeux, son front, ses joues, son nez, puis embrassent avec passion celles de la jeune femme qui s'ouvrent aussitôt pour répondre avec une ardeur égale à la sienne. Nul besoin de mots. Leurs gestes parlent pour eux.

Ils s'aiment.

.

.

Que pensez-vous de jouer du qinqin ?


	36. Chapter The Public Enemy Number One

**Notes** : Je vous remercie encore pour vous être manifestés aussi nombreux lors du chapitre précédent !

Le samedi 17/03, un bug sur FFN a empêché que l'on puisse accéder au site, mais tout est revenu à la normale...

Hermione sait tout à présent et est prête à soutenir Severus, envers et contre tous. Excellente lecture à tous ! Attention : la chronologie n'est pas forcément respectée dans ce chapitre, au moins en ce qui concerne un événement...

 **Avertissement** : aucun

.

 **Chapitre XXXVI - The Public Enemy Number One**

.

 **Vous êtes trop généreuse pour vous jouer de mes sentiments. Si les vôtres sont les mêmes qu'au printemps dernier, dites-le-moi tout de suite. Les miens n'ont pas varié, non plus que le rêve que j'avais formé alors. Mais un mot de vous suffira pour m'imposer silence à jamais** , _Orgueil et préjugés_ , Jane Austen

.

Le petit sourire qui s'était emparé de ses lèvres disparaît et ses yeux sombres sondent les siens.

"Pourquoi vous attacher à un homme comme moi, un homme assez vieux pour être votre père ? Quelqu'un que tout le monde méprise ? interroge-t-il comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. Vous me connaissez assez bien maintenant pour savoir que je ne suis guère intéressé par les amitiés sociales et les honneurs. Je ne suis pas préoccupé de gagner l'approbation du monde. Choisir de rester à mes côtés signifie que vous allez devoir partager mon ignominie.

\- Je le sais Severus, répond-elle. Mais je vous aime et lors de notre mariage j'ai juré de vous soutenir. Je resterai avec vous quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Je suis si heureuse que vous ne soyez point l'assassin de Dumbledore.

Même à son désavantage dans sa tenue sobre, sans maquillage, son air fatigué, le sorcier la trouve incroyablement belle.

\- Hermione, ronronne-t-il en lui caressant doucement le bras de ses longs doigts, entraînant la chair de poule sur la peau veloutée. Vous me rendez fou, mais vous le savez déjà. N'est-ce pas, petite sorcière intrigante ?

 _C'est vous qui me rendez folle. Je ne me reconnais plus. Dès que je vous vois, mon souffle se coupe. Mon cœur bat plus vite._

Son regard brille d'une lueur chaude tandis que sa bouche se rapproche dangereusement de la sienne. Il embrasse paresseusement la commissure de ses lèvres, et ce simple geste provoque de délicieux picotements sur le derme de la jeune fille. Il dépose une traînée de petits baisers aussi légers que des plumes qui embrasent son corps.

 _Oh Merlin ! Le moindre de ses contacts me rend subitement faible._

Il peut la sentir, la goûter, la toucher, car elle est à lui. _Ma femme_.

La respiration d'Hermione devient hésitante alors que ses doigts vagabondent sur le tissu qui recouvre son corps. Ils effleurent son ventre, passant de son nombril jusqu'à son entrejambe, après avoir soulevé les deux jupons. Elle gémit. Severus la caresse lentement alors qu'il observe les réactions sur le visage de la sorcière. Dans son plaisir, elle a fermé les yeux et halète lourdement. Il lèche ses lèvres, désirant la goûter, alors que ses yeux se régalent de l'image qu'elle offre. Même vêtue à son désavantage, Hermione est magnifique. Et elle lui appartient. A lui. Seulement à lui.

Elle est sienne.

Elle est encore tellement innocente quand il s'agit des relations physiques. Son regard timide quand elle se mord la lèvre inférieure, ses petites caresses incertaines, et ses doux baisers d'abord hésitants puis qui deviennent plus assurés quand il lui répond. Il prend plaisir à l'encourager à devenir téméraire, à le diriger dans ce qui l'inspire. Il aime sa réactivité, ses gémissements de plaisir, et surtout la manière dont il est capable lui faire crier son prénom dans les affres de la passion.

Leurs magies se reconnaissent et se rejoignent, les enveloppant et tourbillonnant dans un ballet parfaitement synchronisé. Hermione sent son corps se détendre, sa respiration s'accélère, alors que les mains avides de son époux se promènent sur elle. Ses touches pourtant légères la brûlent comme le feu, mais un feu agréable et sensuel.

Engageant Hermione dans un profond baiser, la main du sorcier se dirige vers sa poitrine. Une vague de convoitise traverse son corps alors qu'il pétrit ses seins si doux à travers la cotonnade. Ses lèvres avides se séparent finalement de sa bouche et déambulent dans son cou. Ses baisers sur sa peau sont devenus plus exigeants. Sa langue bouge sur elle et ses dents la mordillent, laissant derrière elles de minuscules marques de morsure. Le désir brûle fiévreusement à travers leurs corps.

"J'ai envie de vous, confesse-t-il d'une voix rauque en posant son front brûlant contre le sien, mais je ne puis rester Hermione, ajoute-t-il sur un ton empreint de regret. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'attend. Nous devons discuter de ma future fonction de Directeur de Poudlard et nul besoin de vous expliquer que la patience n'est guère sa vertu première.

\- Je comprends, dit-elle, en nichant sa tête contre son épaule. Vous avez raison, mais j'ai besoin de savoir. Vol... le Seigneur des Ténèbres est un sorcier mégalomane doublé d'un psychopathe. Comment se fait-il que les gens le rejoignent ? Pourquoi le supportent-ils et restent-ils auprès de lui ?

\- Quand il essaie de recruter un disciple, explique-t-il, il lui fait des promesses, et il a le don pour dire ce que vous voulez entendre. Il utilise vos désirs, votre colère et vos peurs pour vous attirer vers lui. Une fois que vous avez pris sa Marque, vous lui appartenez : le corps, l'esprit et l'âme. Il n'y a pas d'échappatoire possible. Le sorcier ou la sorcière qui cherche à le quitter ou qui ose le défier ne reste pas en vie bien longtemps. Il apprend vos faiblesses et les utilise pour mieux vous asservir."

Il met ses doigts sous son menton pour regarder son visage perplexe.

"Il est un Maître dans l'art de la séduction, Hermione. Il peut être très charmeur dans la façon dont il manipule les gens. Il peut généralement obtenir ce qu'il veut et sinon, il y a toujours l'Imperius. D'ailleurs c'est le Sortilège qui est actuellement utilisé par Yaxley sur Pius Thicknesse, un fonctionnaire haut placé du Ministère, l'obligeant à mettre en place une propagande mensongère sur les Nés-Moldus et qui commence à être diffusée dans tous les périodiques. Il faut être fou ou complètement stupide pour résister au Seigneur des Ténèbres. De plus il est un excellent Legilimens, certainement le plus doué du monde, et il est quasiment impossible de lui dissimuler vos pensées.

\- Mais pourtant vous, vous y parvenez, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, car je suis un redoutable Occlumens. Je suis en mesure de lui montrer ce que je veux, et fabriquer de faux souvenirs afin de le duper, mais je prie pour qu'il ne découvre pas mon imposture sinon...

Hermione frémit sous la menace qui transparaît. Elle n'ose imaginer ce qu'il adviendrait de Severus si Voldemort venait à découvrir sa traîtrise. Elle se serre contre lui, cherchant sa chaleur et à lui communiquer son soutien.

\- Quand nous reverrons-nous ? demande-t-elle son visage encore caché contre sa poitrine.

\- Très bientôt. Je vous enverrai Winky. D'ici la fin de l'été, quand le Ministère sera totalement sous le contrôle du Seigneur des Ténèbres, nous pourrons vivre à nouveau ensemble. En attendant ne parlez de notre entrevue à personne, .

\- Mais n'y a-t-il pas un Sort de Détection placé sur nous depuis notre mariage ? s'inquiète la jeune femme.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, le Sort de Surveillance a été retiré depuis que j'ai assassiné Dumbledore. Vous ne risquez rien, croyez-moi. Un ami bien placé au Ministère s'en est assuré.

\- Cela me rassure, avoue-t-elle à mi-voix.

\- Il est temps que je vous quitte Hermione, dit fermement Severus, en ne pouvant contenir subitement un rictus de souffrance.

 _La Marque des Ténèbres. Il l'appelle,_ constate tristement la jeune femme _._

Personne ne doit savoir que nous nous sommes vus, et vous devez jouer la comédie afin que l'on ne puisse deviner que vous m'accordez votre confiance, insiste-t-il.

\- Oui, bien entendu, je comprends. J'agirai en conséquence, promet-elle.

\- Retournez au Château, puis suivez vos amis au Terrier ou au Square Grimmaurd pour les vacances, je vous enverrai Winky si je souhaite vous rencontrer.

Elle acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête, la gorge serrée.

\- Vous me manquez déjà, chuchote-t-elle en l'embrassant chastement sur ses lèvres pâles, sans chercher à le retenir pour ne point qu'il soit puni par son Maître.

\- Essayez de discuter avec l'un des portraits de Dumbledore, suggère-t-il, il vous en apprendra sur ce qui se prépare, avant de se reculer. Winky va vous ramener à Poudlard avant que votre absence ne se remarque.

Il s'éloigne d'elle et se dirige vers la cheminée, enlève le couvercle d'un petit pot de verre posé sur le manteau, plonge deux doigts à l'intérieur et prend une pincée de poudre. Il remet le couvercle et lui fait face. Elle s'avance vers lui alors qu'il s'apprête à entrer dans la cheminée. Leurs regards se croisent.

"Manoir Malfoy ! lance Severus d'une voix assurée sans quitter des yeux Hermione. Il jette la petite poussière dans le feu. Les flammes deviennent instantanément vertes et le sorcier disparaît dans une fumée opaque en emportant la vision d'une sorcière aimante.

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

4 Privet Drive, le 20 juillet 1804

"Harry, je veux venir avec Ron et vous pour retrouver et détruire les Horcruxes de Voldemort ! intervient subitement la jeune Weasley en interrompant la partie d'échecs qui se joue entre son frère et son prétendant dans le salon.

\- Non Ginevra, je préfère que vous ne veniez pas avec nous, vous êtes trop jeune... répond l'interpellé.

\- Trop jeune ! le coupe-t-elle vivement en ricanant. Vous vous moquez, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai qu'un an de moins que vous !

\- Et c'est trop dangereux, insiste-t-il sur un ton las.

\- Il a raison Ginny, nous ne pouvons pas te prendre avec nous, renchérit Ron sur un ton virulent en posant son cavalier sur le damier.

Mais la jeune fille n'en démord pas.

\- Oh ! Croyez-vous que Voldemort s'inquiète de l'âge des personnes qu'il décide d'éliminer ? s'écrie-t-elle en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches, dans une attitude rebelle. Combien de familles innocentes avec de jeunes enfants et même des bébés ont été tués ? S'il les juge comme inutiles ou Traîtres-à-leur-Sang - comme les membres de ma famille - je ne pense pas qu'il s'embarrasse de questions triviales. Je vous accompagne, que cela vous plaise ou non !

\- Ne criez pas aussi fort Ginevra, s'agace Harry.

La jeune fille se contente de hausser les épaules.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas partir avec eux, intervient d'une voix douce Hermione, qui repose l'ouvrage "Le Livre des Sorts" sur la table basse.

\- Et qui croyez-vous sera de taille à m'en empêcher ? s'indigne la jeune Weasley en redressant son menton dans une attitude velléitaire. Vous, peut-être ?

\- Non pas moi mais... la Trace, répond calmement Hermione en croisant le regard courroucé de la jeune Gryffondor.

Les deux sorciers interrompent leur partie et approuvent d'un hochement de tête, tout en guettant la réaction de Ginevra.

\- La Trace ? répète cette dernière légèrement déboussolée. Son visage affiche presque aussitôt la compréhension. Oh ! Je l'avais complètement oubliée ! N'existe-t-il aucun moyen de la contourner ?

\- Hélas non, admet Hermione. J'ai effectué des recherches pour en connaître toutes les particularités et je puis dire que la Trace est un enchantement national imposé par le ministère de la Magie existant depuis des siècles et qui s'est détérioré à notre époque dans une méthode de suivi de la progéniture sorcière, tout simplement dans le but de les surveiller. Il détecte quel sort est lancé, où il est lancé, et si un Moldu est présent ou non sur le lieu. En outre, la localisation est extrêmement précise. Elle est levée automatiquement le jour des dix-sept ans du sorcier ou de la sorcière, c'est-à-dire lorsqu'il atteint sa majorité.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin ! tempête la jeune Weasley en abattant son poing sur la table, faisant voler les pièces du jeu d'échecs. Je ne serai majeure que le 11 août de l'année prochaine. C'est injuste !

\- Tu ne peux pas faire attention ! grommelle Ron en remettant les pièces à leur place avec l'aide de Harry. Bon, j'espère que tu as compris que nous ne pourrons pas te prendre avec nous, sinon nous serions immédiatement repérés.

\- Oui oui je comprends, réplique sa sœur sur un ton qui est en totale contradiction avec ses paroles. Mais Harry, vous non plus vous n'êtes point majeur : vous ne le serez qu'à le fin du mois de juillet ! ajoute-t-elle en s'exclamant.

\- En effet, c'est pourquoi Fol-Œil m'a interdit de pratiquer la magie jusqu'au 31 juillet, explicite Harry. Pius Thicknesse a changé de camp. Il a interdit, sous peine de prison, de connecter cette maison au réseau des cheminées, d'y placer un Portoloin et même d'y entrer ou d'en sortir par transplanage. Tout cela soi-disant au nom de ma protection, pour éviter que Voldemort ne puisse m'atteindre. En fait, son véritable but est de m'empêcher de partir d'ici en toute sécurité.

\- Et vous Hermione, qu'allez-vous faire durant les grandes vacances et à la rentrée ? s'enquiert Ginevra visiblement contrariée en s'installant lourdement dans l'un des fauteuils. Elle enroule l'une de ses mèches rousses autour de son index et joue avec, de manière inconsciente.

\- En ce qui concerne les vacances, je l'ignore. Et son affirmation est sincère. Je compte poursuivre mes études et effectuer la septième année, puisque la sixième a été validée pour tous les élèves.

\- Je suppose que vous ne voulez pas retourner auprès de votre époux après ce qu'il a... commis ?

\- Oui, cela va de soi, ment Hermione. De toute manière, j'ignore où il se trouve. Certainement auprès de... Voldemort."

Harry ne perd rien de l'échange entre les sorcières. Son regard se pose sur l'une et l'autre. Elles se ressemblent par certains côtés, et pourtant sont si dissemblables par d'autres. Toutes deux sont intelligentes et courageuses, mais là où Ginevra est impétueuse, Hermione est réfléchi. Elle n'a guère pour habitude de se jeter tête baissée dans une aventure avant d'en avoir évalué les tenants et les aboutissants.

Cette dernière a tellement changé cette année. _Depuis son mariage avec le Bâtard graisseux_ , lui souffle une voix perfide. Elle est une autre à présent. Elle ne peut plus prétendre être l'ancienne Hermione. Pour personne.

Certes, elle continue à leur apporter son aide dans leurs recherches pour déterminer quels peuvent être les Horcruxes et leur localisation mais... elle ne partage plus ses pensées avec eux. Il a remarqué que depuis les obsèques de Dumbledore, alors qu'elle semblait complètement abattue, ses yeux brillent à présent d'une chaude lueur, comme si elle était _heureuse_. Comment peut-elle éprouver de la joie alors que son époux est le meurtrier du sorcier le plus admirable du monde ? Après la cérémonie elle a disparu. Où est-elle allée ? L'a-t-elle retrouvé ? Elle a nié l'avoir rejoint quand il l'a interrogée, mais ses yeux montraient un trouble. Celui du mensonge.

Elle s'est entichée de ce monstre, cela ne fait aucun doute. Que lui a-t-il raconté pour qu'elle croie ses fariboles ?

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

 _Le 25 juillet 1804_

 _Chère Liz,_

 _Depuis la disparition de Dumbledore, plusieurs articles sont parus dans la Gazette du Sorcier, notamment deux qui ont profondément troublé Harry. Le premier est une nécrologie dithyrambique rédigée par Elphias Doge, un sorcier qui se présente comme un vieil ami de Dumbledore et dépeint ce dernier comme une figure de l'humanisme, un être flamboyant, incarnant et professant dans ses discours les valeurs du courage, de l'amitié, de la justice et de la vérité. Le second, écrit par cette punaise de Rita Skeeter, affirme détenir des informations sur le Directeur qui feront tomber l'homme de son piédestal. Elle va publier un roman, Vie et mensonges d'Albus Dumbledore qui doit remettre en question sa jeunesse et ses idéaux._

 _Je ne doute pas que Dumbledore ne soit pas tout à fait le personnage lisse et irréprochable qu'il donnait l'impression d'être après les révélations de Severus, mais comment Harry prendra-t-il la chose ? Il a toujours voué une confiance sans bornes au Directeur._

 _Je n'ai d'autre part pas encore eu l'opportunité d'entamer une discussion avec l'un des portraits de ce dernier, pourtant il faudra bien que j'y parvienne, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes._

 _Une merveilleuse nouvelle est venue égayer cette période angoissante : Remus et Nymphadora se sont mariés, et ce en toute intimité, nous n'avons pu assister à leurs épousailles, mais je suis si heureuse pour eux !_

 _Tous les élèves ont été renvoyés auprès de leur famille, peu après les funérailles de Dumbledore. Harry a organisé le départ de son cousin et de ses parents pour éviter qu'il ne leur arrivât quelque chose de fâcheux. Harry est obligé de rester dans la demeure de sa tante en attendant son transfert dans un lieu plus sûr, et nous lui rendons visite régulièrement, grâce à l'un des membres de l'Ordre. En ce qui me concerne, les parents de Ron et Ginevra m'ont accueilli chez eux au Terrier avec beaucoup de gentillesse._

.

Hermione se tourne et se dirige vers la porte qu'elle ouvre et sort de la maison, fermant discrètement la porte derrière elle malgré une tendance à vouloir la claquer violemment pour montrer son désaccord. Se sentant en pleine tempête émotionnelle, elle quitte la demeure et marche le long du trottoir, les talons de ses bottines produisant des clics rapides sur le pavés inégaux. Elle a besoin d'évacuer sa colère et marcher la soulagera. Sa magie crépite autour d'elle, formant une brume légère qui l'accompagne et qu'elle chasse d'un Sort Informulé. Le soir tombe, quelques personnes se hâtent pour regagner leurs pénates, et elle a la présence d'esprit de s'assurer que sa baguette ne sorte pas de sa poche de manière proéminente dans le quartier habité par des Moldus.

Elle est en colère et contrariée par tant de choses. Elle se sent tellement frustrée de ne pouvoir expliquer à ses amis que Severus n'est pas coupable, du moins pas réellement, et qu'il faut lui accorder sa confiance. Elle est fâchée que Ron et Harry aient pu penser qu'ils pouvaient l'intimider en l'abreuvant de remarques cinglantes sur son époux. Elle ne comprend pas qu'ils soient aussi obtus et se méfient d'elle comme si elle pouvait les trahir. Et que leur discussion se soit terminée par une violente dispute entre eux l'agace prodigieusement. Elle est d'autant plus fâchée que Remus soit intervenu et se soit rangé à leur avis en dénigrant Severus, provoquant l'enthousiasme des deux sorciers. Seule Ginevra n'a point participé au débat houleux, semblant accorder le bénéfice du doute à son époux.

Hermione a toujours redouté qu'une telle situation ne se produise, car Harry et Ron n'ont jamais apprécié Severus, malgré les nombreuses fois où il est intervenu pour sauver la vie de l'un ou de l'autre, et la mort du Directeur les a confortés dans leur opinion négative à son encontre. Ne pas pouvoir clamer haut et fort la vérité est insoutenable pour la jeune fille.

Cette sensation douloureuse qu'elle ressent à l'intérieur d'elle la tourmente. Elle est incapable d'accepter que Harry puisse haïr Severus à ce point. Quand elle a essayé de glisser avec douceur qu'il restait son époux malgré tout, il lui a jeté au visage qu'il ne le resterait pas longtemps, car s'il croisait son chemin, personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de le tuer. Personne. Pas même elle. Et ce qu'elle a lu dans le regard émeraude l'a effrayé, pendant un instant elle a cru voir le regard cruel de Voldemort, et elle n'a point douté un seul instant de l'authenticité de son assertion.

Perdue dans ses réflexions agitées, Hermione se laisse surprendre par une ombre qui fond sur elle et l'entraîne sous une porte cochère, un bras enroulé autour de sa taille, une baguette pointée sous son menton. Elle tente s'emparer de la sienne mais la tige s'enfonce plus profondément dans son cou. Son cœur bat à tout rompre alors qu'une voix traînante, reconnaissable entre toutes, chuchote tout près de son oreille :

"Ttttt... Je crois que vous êtes à ma merci, Madame Snape...

\- Severus ? Oh, vous m'avez fait peur !

\- Tudieu Hermione ! s'irrite le sorcier. Si j'avais été un Mangemort... vous seriez morte ou à des lieues d'ici pour être...

\- Je... j'avais besoin de prendre l'air, je ne supportais plus l'atmosphère oppressante qui règne dans cette maison avec Harry et Ron qui ne cessent de proférer des horreurs à votre encontre, réplique-t-elle.

\- Je sais que c'est difficile pour vous mais j'ai besoin de vous pour que Potter soit déplacé en toute sécurité et éviter qu'il ne soit tué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je vais vous dévoiler mon plan, aussi soyez attentive avant que l'un de vos amis ne vienne vous rechercher..."

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

 _4 août 1804_

 _Chère Liz,_

 _Des membres de l'Ordre du phénix sont venu chercher Harry à Privet Drive, le jour de son anniversaire. Comme je l'ai suggéré (grâce à Severus), nous avons utilisé du Polynectar afin de nous faire passer pour Harry, et ainsi de brouiller les pistes. Chaque faux Harry et Harry lui-même, était accompagné d'un membre de l'Ordre (Hagrid, Bill et Arthur Weasley, Maugrey, Shackelbolt, Remus et Nymphadora). Les Mangemorts nous ont attaqués et malheureusement, Fol-Œil et Hedwige (la chouette de Harry) ont trouvé la mort dans la bataille. Voldemort lui-même y a pris part, mais quand il essayé d'attaquer Harry et Hagrid, la baguette de Harry les a défendus d'elle-même._

 _Harry et Hagrid sont parvenus à s'échapper et ont rejoint le Terrier grâce au Portoloin que chaque groupe détenait. Au cours du combat, George Weasley a perdu une oreille à cause d'un sort lancé par Severus sur un Mangemort, mais Dieu merci, le plan a fonctionné, Harry a échappé à l'attaque et a présent qu'il est majeur, il n'a plus la Trace._

 _Alors que nous fêtions l'anniversaire de Harry au Terrier, il a été interrompu par l'arrivée du ministre de la magie, Rufus Scrimgeour. Ce dernier nous a remis ce qu'Albus Dumbledore nous a légué : un Éteignoir pour Ron, un Vif d'or pour Harry et un livre de contes pour moi : quels objets étranges, nous nous demandons quelle est leur utilité, pourtant il doit bien en exister une ... Il voulait également léguer l'épée de Gryffondor à Harry, mais celle-ci a été confisquée par le Ministère._

 _J'ai proposé à Harry et Ron que nous utilisions les Gallions enchantés comme lors de notre cinquième année lorsqu'ils partiront à la recherche des Horcruxes afin que je puisse continuer à leur apporter mon aide, même à distance, et ils ont approuvé mon idée. Je ne leur ai pas dit que c'est Severus qui m'a appris le Sortilège permettant de renforcer leur puissance, même sur une distance assez longue. Fort heureusement, ils l'ont assimilé assez rapidement._

 _Lors du mariage de Bill et Fleur, Kingsley est venu nous prévenir que le Ministère venait de tomber, et nous avons à peine eu le temps de transplaner que les Mangemorts survenaient. Nous nous sommes d'abord réfugiés à Londres, mais Harry ayant prononcé le nom de Voldemort sur lequel est placé un Tabou, deux Mangemorts nous ont attaqués. Après une courte bataille, nous avons transplané_ _au Square Grimmaurd._

 _Remus a proposé à Harry de se joindre à lui dans la recherche des Horcruxes, mais ce dernier a refusé catégoriquement. Il a accusé Remus de se comporter en égoïste, qualifiant son comportement d'irresponsable, qu'il devait rester auprès de son épouse enceinte depuis peu. Remus s'est énervé et est parti furieux._

 _Grâce à Kreattur, nous avons appris qui était R.A.B. : c'était Régulus Arcturus Black, le frère cadet de Sirius, un Mangemort qui s'est détourné de Voldemort et a conservé le vrai médaillon pour le remplacer par un faux dans la caverne. Mondigus était en possession du médaillon de Serpentard qu'il avait volé mais malheureusement, il a dû le donner à Ombrage qui l'a à présent en sa possession. Comment le récupérer ?_

.

Severus avance dans le Manoir Malfoy et se dirige vers le Point d'Apparition, sa cape tourbillonnant derrière lui. Quiconque le croise, son visage absolument impénétrable, est loin de se douter qu'il est écœuré et surtout révolté. Il vient d'assister, impuissant, à la mort de sa collègue Charity Burbage, alors qu'elle l'implorait de l'aider. Il n'a pu rien faire, pour ne point souffler sa couverture auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Rien. Il s'est contenté de la regarder d'un air indifférent. Froid. Impavide. Une rumeur court dans la Communauté Magique, affirmant qu'elle a démissionné de son poste de professeur de Poudlard, alors qu'elle a été enlevée par Dolohov et Rowle pour être emprisonnée dans l'un des cachots et torturée avec une rare cruauté avant d'être tuée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et de servir de repas à Nagini.

Severus a demandé à Winky de ramener Hermione chez eux, au Manoir Prince. Il décide de la rejoindre aussitôt. Ce dont il vient d'être témoin est tellement ignoble qu'il a besoin de sa présence pour chasser les images terrifiantes qui le hantent. Il devine sans peine où elle s'est réfugiée. Il marche au rez-de-chaussée, et l'on entend seulement le bruit de ses bottes qui résonnent sur le carrelage. D'un simple murmure, il applique un Sort de Silence sur le sol. Severus n'a qu'à pénétrer dans la bibliothèque pour découvrir Hermione assise sur le canapé, entourée de plusieurs livres. Il ne se montre pas et l'observe discrètement.

Elle a enlevé ses chaussures et a replié ses jambes sous son corps tandis que son dos repose confortablement contre l'accoudoir. Ses pieds menus et ses chevilles fines sont perceptibles : la robe et les jupons remontant légèrement sur les jambes. Son horrible chat somnole au bout du canapé. Les rayons du soleil tombent à travers une fenêtre proche et peignent la scène dans des couleurs chaudes, provoquant des reflets chatoyants dans les cheveux bouclés. Le regard du sorcier parcourt le livre sur les genoux d'Hermione. Il ne peut pas lire son titre mais, quel qu'il soit, l'ouvrage parvient à faire miroiter les yeux d'Hermione et à ourler ses lèvres en un sourire presque béat.

Elle pose le livre sur le canapé et se saisit de l'emballage d'une friandise qu'elle pose entre ses mains. Elle n'utilise pas sa baguette. Elle invoque la magie qui est en elle et fredonne doucement une incantation, et le papier transparent commence à vibrer, imitant le bourdonnement d'un bourdon. Les yeux d'Hermione se plissent dans la concentration. Les vibrations de l'emballage augmentent. Sa magie continue à se libérer et le papier se métamorphose en un ravissant papillon irisé qui déploie ses ailes. Elle souffle doucement sur le lépidoptère qui s'élève lentement et se met à voleter gracieusement autour de sa créatrice en effectuant de subtiles arabesques aériennes. Quelques gouttes de sueur qui perlent sur son front sont les seules preuves de la concentration de la sorcière.

Cette image attendrit le sorcier. Elle lui rappelle Lily, la première fois qu'il l'a aidée à pratiquer la magie sur des fleurs. Sa poitrine se resserre. Elle est si jeune ! Son cœur s'emballe dès qu'il la voit. Il ne peut imaginer qu'elle soit inquiétée par les mesures anti Nés-Moldus. Il fera ce qu'il faudra, quitte à y laisser sa vie, afin qu'elle ne tombe pas aux mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou l'un de ses sbires. Dolohov est intéressé par elle suite à la débâcle du Département des Mystères, et assure qu'elle a une dette envers lui. Mais il ne laissera pas le Russe poser ses mains sur elle. Jamais. Ni lui ni un autre.

Il pense n'avoir fait aucun bruit et pourtant elle se tourne vers lui, comme attirée par un aimant. Dès que leurs regard se croisent, le temps semble suspendre son vol. Le papillon retombe doucement au sol en retrouvant sa forme initiale : un simple emballage irisé qu'aucun des deux ne remarque. Severus découvre un éclat particulier au fond des ambres mordorés et un sourire lumineux éclaire le visage juvénile.

Elle est heureuse de me voir, constate avec une douce euphorie le sorcier.

"Vous avez des ennuis Severus ? s'enquiert Hermione qui comprend que quelque chose chagrine son époux.

\- C'est... Charity Burbage... Elle vient d'être tuée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et je n'ai pas levé le petit doigt alors qu'elle implorait mon aide, explique-t-il la gorge sèche.

\- Oh ! s'exclame la jeune femme qui ressent une profonde tristesse. J'ai suivi ses cours en troisième année. Elle était patiente et très compétente."

Devant le regard empreint de douleur du sorcier, Hermione tente de le rassurer.

"Vous ne pouviez rien faire pour elle, Severus, sinon c'est vous qu'il aurait pris pour cible. Je vous en prie, ne flanchez pas, mon amour. Je sais que c'est particulièrement difficile, mais nous avons besoin de vous dans cette lutte impitoyable contre les Forces du Mal, affirme-t-elle en prenant ses longues mains glacées et en les posant sur ses joues. J'ai confiance en vous. Je ne douterai jamais plus de vous. Je vous en fais le serment.

Les paroles aussitôt prononcées, un ruban lumineux sort de sa baguette et s'enroule autour d'eux, dans un scintillement éclatant. Tous deux ressentent la puissance de la magie qui les pénètre. Un souffle intense parcourt chacune des fibres de leurs corps, les laissant haletants.

\- Hermione, Hermione... Vous venez de prononcer un Vœu. Inconsciente que vous êtes, lui reproche-t-il sans colère. Vous êtes ma force, mon soutien. Si je ne vous avais pas... je crois que je serai incapable de poursuivre ma mission... confesse l'homme en l'enserrant entre ses bras, permettant à leur magie de fusionner dans une myriade de sensations merveilleuses.

.

Le Terrier, 1er septembre 1804

Remus pénètre dans la cuisine du Terrier, un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier à la main, qu'il jette dans un mouvement brusque sur la table en proférant un juron. Son visage affiche une colère mêlée d'incrédulité.

"Je ne puis y croire, laisse-t-il échapper en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux en bataille. C'est impossible..."

.

.

Etes-vous prêts à souffler dans le dòngxiāo ?


	37. Chapter Des Mangemorts à Poudlard

**Notes** : Waouh ! Votre fidélité me touche et nourrit ma muse, merci !

Vous êtes de merveilleux lecteurs :) Un chapitre un peu plus long surtout que je l'ai supprimé

pour le reposter avec un lemon ^^

C'est la rentrée à Poudlard, et c'est la première année sans Harry et Ron pour Hermione. L'ambiance est loin d'être aussi sereine que les années précédentes avec la présence des Mangemorts et des mesures instaurées par le Ministère. Excellente lecture à tous ! Enjoy :)

Avertissement : lemon

.

 **Chapitre XXXVII - Des Mangemorts à Poudlard**

.

 **"La stupidité et la déraison de ceux qui s'écartent du rang qui est le leur et essayent de paraître plus qu'ils ne sont, me fait penser qu'il est juste de vous prévenir, Fanny [...]; et je vous implore et vous supplie de ne pas vous mettre en avant, de ne pas parler et donner votre avis comme si vous étiez l'une de vos cousines"** , _Mansfield Park_ , Jane Austen

.

 _Le Terrier, 1er septembre 1804_

 _Remus pénètre dans la cuisine du Terrier, un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier à la main, qu'il jette dans un mouvement brusque sur la table en proférant un juron. Son visage affiche une colère mêlée d'incrédulité._

 _"Je ne puis y croire, laisse-t-il échapper en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux en bataille. C'est impossible..._

.

\- Que se passe-t-il Remus ? s'enquiert Molly Weasley en déposant la cafetière en étain sur la solide table. Vous semblez être avoir croisé un Troll.

Sans répondre, le sorcier désigne le journal qu'il vient d'abandonner sur la table. Madame Weasley s'en saisit et lit à haute voix :

 **SEVERUS SNAPE CONFIRME COMME**

 **DIRECTEUR DE POUDLARD**

 **"Je me réjouis que l'occasion me soit donné de maintenir et de perpétuer les plus hautes valeurs et traditions de la sorcellerie.*** _Exceptionnellement, la rentrée des élèves aura lieu demain, le 2 septembre."_

\- Snape est pressenti pour être le nouveau Directeur de Poudlard Harry est considéré comme un menteur par le Ministère... C'est le monde à l'envers ! tempête le sorcier en jetant un œil haineux sur la photo du Serpentard au visage austère.

Molly tourne le journal. Une photo de Harry figure en dernière page, avec la promesse de mille Gallions de récompense pour quiconque apportera des informations sur sa localisation. Le jeune sorcier doit être entendu dans le cadre de l'enquête menée sur la disparition d'Albus Dumbledore, étant le seul témoin. Sa parole est fortement mise en doute. Corban Yaxley, responsable de la défense contre l'infiltration moldue, et Gawain Robards, chef des Aurors, ont tous deux été cités, affirmant que le jeune sorcier, lâche et criminel, finirait par être pris, grâce à la création de groupes de Rafleurs qui le recherchent activement.

\- Je ne comprends pas, avoue Madame Weasley. Monsieur Snape semblait posséder un lien particulier avec Dumbledore, et ce dernier prenait constamment sa défense quand Sirius ou Alastor le dénigrait. Il disait toujours avoir une confiance absolue en lui... Et à présent Harry qui est suspecté du meurtre du Directeur et s'est enfui avec Ron. Un voile de tristesse et de peur obscurcit les yeux marron. Comment tout cela va-t-il finir ? se désole-t-elle en jetant le journal dans les flammes qui le dévorent en quelques secondes.

Les deux sorciers regardent La Gazette du Sorcier se consumer, avec le visage de Severus qui disparaît en dernier, comme pour se moquer d'eux.

.

Au même moment à Poudlard

Snape s'arrête à l'entrée du Bureau du Directeur, son épouse à ses côtés. "Felix Felicis," murmure-t-il et tous deux remontent l'escalier en spirale dès que la gargouille de pierre s'est déplacée.

Ils pénètrent dans la pièce. Elle est telle qu'Hermione s'en souvient, une belle et grande pièce circulaire, comportant plusieurs fenêtres, d'où émane normalement de l'une d'elles, au coucher du soleil, une lumière rouge étincelante qui éclaire le bureau. La seule différence notable est le grand portrait de Dumbledore - qui somnole paisiblement - installé sur le mur au-dessus de l'énorme bureau aux pieds en forme de serres, parmi les tableaux des anciens directeurs et directrices qui couvrent les murs. Eux aussi semblent se reposer dans leur cadre. Phineas Nigellus Black, Dexter Fortescue, Dilys Derwent, et Everard. Un grand corbeau noir occupe le perchoir en or que Fumseck utilisait. _Corvus_ , reconnaît Hermione en souriant au volatile qui la regarde, la tête penchée. la Pensine est également présente, posée sur un bahut ainsi que le Choixpeau magique, placé quant à lui sur une étagère. L'épée de Gryffondor est conservée dans une vitrine et la pièce dispose d'une vaste cheminée pouvant être reliée au Réseau de la poudre de Cheminette.

Une étrange émotion s'empare de son être à la vue de cette pièce qui semble si vide sans la présence de l'ancien Directeur.

L'apparence du bureau varie en fonction du directeur présent, devine la jeune fille en notant les couleurs plus sombres des tapisseries, aux couleurs de Serpentard.

"Vous pourrez discuter plus tard avec Monsieur Dumbledore," lui dit Severus en la guidant dans les escaliers au fond du bureau, traversant un salon cossu, pour arriver dans une chambre spacieuse.

Un grand lit à baldaquin avec des draps en satin bleu nuit, deux fauteuils bien rembourrée et une grande armoire double. Sa malle est posée à côté du lit, et Winky range déjà ses affaires. Le sorcier se tourne vers elle et croise les bras.

"Nous allons dîner dans quinze minutes. Je serai dans le bureau à côté. Descendez me rejoindre quand vous serez prête. Exceptionnellement vous mangerez avec le personnel, mais à partir de demain, vous rejoindrez la table de Gryffondor.

\- Oui, Severus, répond-elle en effaçant un pli imaginaire de sa robe.

Il reste un instant à la contempler, assez perplexe. Que réserve cette année à sa jeune épouse. Parviendra-t-elle à supporter l'opprobre et la haine qui ne manqueront pas de l'entourer ?

\- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me le demander, ajoute-t-il sur un ton radouci.

\- Je n'y manquerai, acquiesce-t-elle. Est-ce que je pourrai poursuivre mes amitiés avec mes camarades ?

\- Je ne vous interdis nullement de les côtoyer, finit-il par déclarer. Mais si l'année dernière a pu vous sembler pénible, sachez que cette année le sera plus encore. Potter et Weasley ne reviendront pas, mais il y aura des élèves que vous connaissez. Et pour des raisons évidentes, certains de vos contacts devront être limités et surveillés afin de ne pas éveiller l'intérêt des Carrow. Certains élèves vous respecteront en tant qu'épouse du Directeur, d'autres vous jalouseront pour la même raison. Enfin, d'aucuns vous haïront à cause de votre statut, surtout les élèves de Serpentard, élevés dans le culte de la suprématie des Sangs-Purs sur les Sangs-Mêlés et en particulier sur les Nés-Moldus considérés par eux comme la lie de la Communauté Magique. Quand nous nous présenterons au déjeuner, ne vous affichez pas comme une victime. Vous êtes mon épouse, et en tant que telle les autres professeurs vous doivent le respect."

Elle comprend qu'il fait allusion aux Carrow. Il lui a longuement parlé des jumeaux. Elle acquiesce de la tête.

"Maintenant, rangez vos affaires et rejoignez-moi ensuite dans... mon bureau. Sa voix se casse. Je vous donnerai votre emploi du temps."

 _Il éprouve des difficultés à reconnaître le bureau de Dumbledore comme le sien_ , songe Hermione.

Elle soupire alors qu'il se retourne et quitte la pièce. Elle appréhende de plus en plus cette année.

.

La Grande Salle est la même que d'habitude, si ce n'est la décoration qui n'incite guère aux réjouissances. Contrairement aux années précédentes, le décor de la Grande Salle est austère, voire lugubre. Les tentures, les nappes, les voilages, tout n'est composé que de coloris tournant autour du vert, du noir et du bleu, seulement des teintes foncées, n'ayant apparemment pour fonction que de réprimer la gaieté. Même les chandelles en suspension contribuent à renforcer ce sentiment de sobriété sinistre. Les tables de la maison occupent leur place habituelle, absolument vides en attendant le retour des élèves, donnant une impression de gigantisme à la salle. Une seule table est occupée, celle du personnel de l'Ecole. Les professeurs sont déjà installés à l'autre bout, et chacun lève les yeux quand Severus et Hermione entrent. Cette dernière est vêtue d'une robe au coloris abricot, simple mais élégante, avec un corsage carré qui dissimule presque entièrement sa poitrine. Des bottines en cuir complètent sa tenue. Quant au sorcier, il porte une redingote noire à col montant entièrement boutonnée jusqu'au cou. Son visage est absolument impassible.

Le couple avance vers la table, la tête haute. Deux des personnes assises, trapues aux cheveux noirs et au visage ingrat, qu'Hermione n'a jamais vues mais qu'elle devine être les fameux Carrow, la regardent d'un air renfrogné. Snape guide habilement son épouse au menton redressé, afin qu'elle soit assise à côté de lui et de Madame Pomfresh. Hagrid, McGonagall ainsi que les professeurs Flitwick et Slughorn sont en face d'elle et lui adressent un sourire amical. Elle sent une bouffée de soulagement en voyant les visages bienveillants de ses professeurs.

Il n'y a guère de bavardage pendant le dîner. La plupart des discussions portent sur les listes d'écoles, les fournitures, les préoccupations budgétaires ou sur les articles qui ne sont pas encore arrivés. Hermione se retrouve à manger rapidement en écoutant d'une oreille distraite, ne se sentant guère encline à engager la conversation. Elle évite soigneusement de regarder en direction des deux Mangemorts dont les regards cruels lui font froid dans le dos.

Après le dîner, elle rejoint les quartiers du Directeur afin de déballer ses affaires et les ranger. La jeune fille sent son cœur se serrer alors qu'elle sort tous les paquets de son coffre pendant que Winky range adroitement ses robes et ses vêtements dans l'armoire. Elle jette un œil sur les fournitures scolaires que Severus a achetées pour elle et les tend à l'elfe, qui ajoute ses livres sur les étagères de la bibliothèque. Quand Hermione en a terminé, elle ferme le couvercle et ouvre une autre serrure. Un autre compartiment de taille importante apparaît.

 _Merci la magie_ , s'extasie-t-elle. Le compartiment comporte des fournitures de potions et des ustensiles à l'intérieur, tous en excellent état car neufs. Hermione est touchée par le geste de Severus. Elle prend un ensemble de nouvelles cuillères en laiton et un jeu de balances avec des indicateurs d'étalonnage et d'équilibre, les appréciant à leur juste valeur. Ils sont relativement simples, particulièrement adaptés pour une utilisation en cours de Potions.

De retour, Severus s'assied au bureau du salon et commence à écrire.

"J'ai des choses à aborder avant que les étudiants arrivent demain, dit-il, en trempant sa plume dans l'encre et continuant sa lettre. Il faut que je vous mette en garde. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a le contrôle de l'Ecole. Il recevra des rapports sur votre comportement. S'il vous plaît Hermione, ne faites rien qui puisse poser des problèmes avec le personnel, notamment avec les Carrow qui chercheront par tous les moyens à vous rabaisser et à vous déstabiliser. Je ne veux point être obligé de vous punir."

\- Je ferai de mon mieux pour ne point attirer l'attention des Mangemorts sur moi, promet-elle avec un soupir.

\- Ah, j'allais oublier : ne déambulez pas dans les couloirs seule. Faites en sorte d'être accompagnée par un ou plusieurs camarades, surtout en semaine. Les week-end les Carrow seront certainement absents, vous serez plus alors tranquille, recommande-t-il.

\- Bien. Je dois vous abandonner, déclare-t-il en se levant. J'ai une réunion importante avec le personnel avant la rentrée.

Hermione sent qu'il appréhende cette première réunion. Il est parvenu à convaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sur l'utilité de conserver les professeurs à leur poste ainsi que McGonagall comme Directrice adjointe, afin de tranquilliser les parents d'élèves et que Poudlard conserve son prestige international.

\- Tout ira bien Severus, lui dit-elle en le rejoignant dans le salon. J'ai confiance en vous. Vous saurez vous imposer."

Il caresse tendrement son visage, une lueur douce au fond des obsidiennes et sort de la pièce.

Restée seule, elle en profite pour lire la liste de ses cours : Histoire de la Magie, Potions, Etude des Moldus, les Forces du Mal, Métamorphose, Astronomie, Botanique, Sortilège, Arithmancie, Soins aux Créatures Magiques et Runes Anciennes. Elle pousse un petit bâillement et tend la main vers l'un des nombreux ouvrages à lire. Elle s'installe sur un fauteuil et presque aussitôt Pattenrond saute sur ses genoux lourdement et se roule en boule avant de sombrer dans un sommeil tranquille. Hermione utilise un Sortilège afin que le livre reste en lévitation et que les pages tournent dans un mouvement régulier, ce qui lui permet de caresser le chat qui la récompense par un ronronnement discret.

.

Severus se retourne vers le personnel et informe les chefs de Maison de la nécessité d'une attention particulière pour les élèves dont les parents sont portés disparus ou arrêtés.

"J'ai reçu un nombre important de lettres de parents qui ne cachent point leur inquiétude - le regard de Minerva est éloquent -, aussi je souhaite que les Directeurs de Maison les rassurent et leur affirment que l'école est toujours en sécurité, déclare-t-il en regardant spécifiquement Slughorn, McGonagall, Chourave et Flitwick. En ce qui concerne les punitions, elles devront rentrer dans les lignes directrices établies par le Conseil d'Administration de l'Ecole."

Alecto et Amycus grimacent.

Severus poursuit, ignorant délibérément leur réticence :

"Tous les professeurs continueront à maintenir la discipline dans leurs salles de classe et à infliger leurs propres sanctions. Toutes les violations des règles à l'extérieur de la salle de classe me reviendront. Est-ce clair ?"

Les Carrow affichent un air meurtrier. Cela ne s'annonce guère facile avec les Mangemorts qui rêvent de tortures et de brimades moyenâgeuses à appliquer aux élèves récalcitrants. Snape sait qu'il lui faudra surveiller de près les jumeaux afin qu'ils ne commettent point d'exactions. Ce qui ne sera point aisé car ils lui vouent une vive antipathie, et qu'ils font partie du Premier Cercle du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"C'est tout, déclare-t-il, en coupant toute autre discussion ou conversation. Minerva, je vous prie de m'accompagner dans mon bureau, dit-il sur un ton doux mais ferme, alors qu'elle commence à ranger ses affaires. Il veut lui demander en privé si les adresses des étudiants ont été mises à jour dans le registre de l'école et lui rappeler de garder le livre fermé, protégés par des Sorts puissants. Il ne veut point que les Carrow s'en empare et utilisent les adresses des élèves. Il sait qu'elle posera des questions sur les lignes directrices disciplinaires, ainsi que les cages à gibet et le pilori de Rusard installés dans l'un des cachots. Il n'existe aucun sujet sur lequel il pourra la rassurer.

\- Certainement, Directeur, répond-elle, un peu sèchement, sans dissimuler la répulsion que lui inspire le sorcier.

Sa réponse brève le blesse. Il fait de son mieux pour afficher une certaine désinvolture malgré les pressions de tous les côtés. Par Salazar, il souhaiterait pouvoir se confier à elle sans divulguer sa véritable loyauté ou sa promesse envers Dumbledore sur sa mort, mais il ne peut compromettre sa position auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si ce dernier venait à l'école, et qu'il essayait de lire dans les pensées de Minerva, sa position serait dangereusement compromise. Il aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un parmi ses collègues qui connaisse la vérité sur ses véritables intentions, Mais cela s'avère impossible : trop dangereux. Heureusement qu'il a Hermione. A cette pensée, une douce chaleur se propage dans ses veines. Il attrape ses parchemins et marche avec Minerva jusqu'à la porte. Apercevant le demi-géant qui s'avance vers eux il enjoint à l'Ecossaise :

\- Veuillez vous avancer et m'attendre devant mon bureau. J'ai deux mots à dire à Hagrid.

\- Bien, répond-elle sur un ton pincé en poursuivant son chemin vers le couloir.

\- Hagrid, commence-t-il, j'ai passé en revue votre programme de cours de vos années précédentes et j'ai dû y apporter quelques modifications, en tenant compte des directives du Ministère. J'ai noté les nouvelles créatures et les bêtes qui se trouvent déjà dans vos enclos. Voici la liste des animaux magiques autorisés, poursuit-il en lui tendant un parchemin. Vous ne devez pas dévier de votre programme d'une manière ou d'une autre à partir de maintenant. Vous me comprenez ? insiste-t-il.

\- Oui Monsieur," répond le demi-géant, soulagé de ne pas être séparé de ses créatures.

 _Bon, et maintenant l'entrevue avec la vieille lionne de Gryffondor..._

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

2 septembre 1804

Depuis le moment où elle s'est présentée aux portes de l'école, Hermione a ressenti un poids angoissant, écrasant s'abattre sur elle, tellement opposé aux sentiments jubilatoires qu'elle a connus les années précédentes, et cette sensation pénible augmente à chaque pas qu'elle fait malgré la présence de Severus auprès d'elle. Une tristesse mêlée d'inquiétude semblent se dégager des vieilles pierres du Château. Cela en est quasiment palpable. Elle se souvient avoir lu dans L'Histoire de Poudlard que l'édifice est tellement imprégné de magie qu'il est comme une entité vivante et qu'il ressent les émotions de ses occupants.

L'air hostile du nouveau Directeur dissuade quiconque de lui adresser la parole. Il serre discrètement la main de son épouse pour lui donner le courage qui lui fait cruellement défaut. Elle déglutit avec difficulté mais elle ne peut fuir. Elle doit assumer sa position.

Quand elle pénètre dans la Grande Salle pour dîner, une atmosphère sombre et pesante semble l'envelopper. Le dégoût et la haine prédominent dans les regards. Des quatre tablées, des visages la regardent avec un mépris et une hostilité non dissimulés. Seuls quelques professeurs lui adressent un sourire et des hochements de tête encourageants. Elle porte la tenue vestimentaire de sa Maison. Une robe sévère, agrémentée de la cravate aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

Hermione se sent désemparée : elle voudrait s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor, mais dès qu'elle aperçoit une place libre, les élèves se déplacent sur le banc afin de l'empêcher de s'installer. Elle sent les larmes qui montent au coin de ses yeux et songe à nouveau à faire demi-tour pour remonter dans les quartiers du Directeur lorsque Ginevra, Luna et Neville, installés en bout de table, lui adressent un signe de la main pour l'appeler. Soulagée, elle se dirige vers eux et parvient à s'asseoir à leurs côtés.

"Vous avez remarqué, commence Ginevra, tous les élèves absents cette année...

\- Oui, ce sont tous des Nés-Moldus. Ils n'ont plus le droit de poursuivre leur scolarité, explique Neville en jetant un regard hostile en direction de la table du personnel, et Hermione devine que c'est Severus qui est dans sa ligne de mire.

\- Et d'autres sont plus chanceux, siffle Seamus Finnigan en jetant un regard venimeux sur elle. Certains Sang-de-Bourbe sont autorisés à s'instruire malgré les nouvelles lois du Ministère qui les considèrent comme des parias...

 _Dean était son meilleur ami. Il ne supporte pas cette injustice flagrante. Je ne devrais pas me trouver ici,_ constate-t-elle tristement. _J'aurais dû me présenter devant Ombrage qui préside la Commission des Nés-Moldus mais Severus est intervenu afin de m'en dispenser._

\- Vous ne pouvez en vouloir à Hermione, conteste Ginevra d'une voix posée. Ce n'est point elle qui est à l'origine de ces lois. Nous sommes tous des victimes, elle y compris...

\- Hormis les Mangemorts ! casse le sorcier. Je ne puis m'empêcher de trouver anormal que Dean Thomas et d'autres élèves soient obligés de se cacher à cause de leur statut de sang.

\- Mais, réplique Luna de sa voix mélodieuse, je croyais que Dean Thomas était un Sang-Mêlé ?

\- Dean est né d'un père sorcier et d'une mère Moldue, il est donc un Sang-Mêlé, comme moi, intervient Seamus Finnigan. Il m'a raconté que on père est parti pour protéger sa famille qui ignorait qu'il était sorcier. L'homme est mort car il refusait de se joindre aux Mangemorts. Dean ne peut retourner à Poudlard car il ne peut prouver qu'il est un Sang-Mêlé. Il est en fuite depuis qu'il a été convoqué devant la Commission d'Enregistrement des Nés-Moldus qui n'hésite pas à casser leur baguette après une audience où ils sont déclarés coupables de voler la magie.

\- Mais c'est une aberration ! s'exclame un peu trop vivement Ginevra, s'attirant les regards curieux de leurs voisins et de certains membres du personnel dont Severus qui regarde son épouse d'une manière étrange.

\- Soyons discrets, murmure Neville en posant une main amicale sur celle d'Hermione. Ce n'est guère le moment de nous faire remarquer. Nous discuterons plus tard, quand la Cérémonie de Répartition sera terminée et que nous serons dans la Salle Commune.

\- Oui, vous avez raison", approuve Luna en lançant un regard rêveur sur le jeune sorcier.

Severus ne peut détourner ses yeux de la table des Gryffondor, de sa jeune épouse et des sorciers qui monopolisent la conversation. L'on pourrait croire qu'il regarde fixement devant lui avec une froide détermination. Chaque fois que ses onyx se posent sur Neville posant sa main sur le bras d'Hermione ou elle qui sourit à l'une des réparties de ses camarades, une lueur fugitive de jalousie passe dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne recompose son sempiternel masque d'indifférence. Mais l'œil vigilant de Minerva n'a rien perdu des regards possessifs de Snape sur son épouse.

La Cérémonie de Répartition commence. Le Choixpeau ne chante pas. Il se contente d'envoyer les nouveaux venus dans leur Maison respective, sans la verve qui l'animait les années précédentes. Les anciens élèves se regardent, affichant un air perplexe comme la plupart des professeurs. Hermione a l'impression qu'une brise glacée l'enveloppe. Elle frissonne.

 _Rien n'est comme avant..._

Le tintement familier d'un objet métallique qui heurte un gobelet en étain, fait aussitôt cesser les bavardages. Le même signal que celui employé par Dumbledore pour retenir l'attention. Snape se lève. Il est d'une pâleur mortelle, son air renfrogné habituel, et son regard ennuyé se promène sur l'assistance. Son visage est une façade imperturbable. Tous les regards convergent vers lui.

"Suite à la disparition prématurée d'Albus Dumbledore, le Ministère m'a nommé comme nouveau Directeur de Poudlard," commence-t-il sur un ton à peine plus élevé qu'un murmure, mais tout le monde l'entend.

"Le règlement intérieur devra être observé à la lettre sous peine de sévères sanctions, poursuit-il sur le même ton monocorde. Il est interdit de former un groupe quel qu'il soit ou de se réunir à plus de cinq personnes sans mon autorisation expresse. Madame Carrow et Monsieur Carrow ici présents sont respectivement les nouveaux professeurs d'Etudes Moldues et des Forces du Mal, déclare-t-il encore en présentant le couple au visage rébarbatif.

\- Ce sont des Mangemorts ! peut-on entendre chuchoter entre les travées.

\- Vos Directeurs de Maison sont pour cette année : Madame Minerva Mc Gonagall pour Gryffondor, Madame Pomona Chourave pour Poufsouffle, Monsieur Filius Flitwick pour Serdaigle et Horace Slughorn pour Serpentard."

Quand il se tait, un long silence perplexe et désapprobateur s'installe, suivi ensuite par quelques applaudissements provenant de la table de Serpentard, relayés par quelques élèves des autres Maisons. Hermione se sent mal, un poids écrasant l'oppresse. Elle sait ce qu'il en coûte à l'homme qu'elle aime de jouer ce rôle de sorcier haï, et secrètement elle l'admire plus encore pour afficher un visage totalement neutre. Discrètement, Ginevra lui serre la main sous la table pour lui montrer son soutien.

Tout le monde comprend que l'année scolaire sera différente... mais pas dans le bon sens.

"Il est temps de se restaurer," achève-t-il en frappant dans ses mains, entrainant le ballet des elfes qui apportent la nourriture aux élèves et professeurs. Mais la magie des années précédentes n'existe plus.

.

Severus l'entraîne en la tenant fermement par son poignet, et elle a du mal à le suivre, ses pieds glacés s'enfonçant dans la terre noire et boueuse. Il n'en a cure et poursuit son avancée, l'obligeant à marcher malgré ses trébuchements. Quand enfin ils s'arrêtent, c'est quasiment la tombée de la nuit. Au début, elle ne peut rien voir. Un vent glacial fouette sa cape autour d'elle, et une épaisse brume plane autour de ses pieds. Severus est près d'elle, la baguette à la main. Le vent s'apaise, et le brouillard se sépare pour révéler qu'ils se tiennent au bord d'une falaise. Au-dessous, une forêt sombre s'étend à perte de vue. Elle ondule et se balance, et un bruit étrange comme des gémissements remplit ses oreilles. Le brouillard continue de battre en retraite, et Hermione réalise avec horreur qu'elle ne regarde pas des arbres, mais des gens - des centaines, peut-être des milliers de personnes - avec leurs robes en lambeaux qui pendent comme des feuilles de membres émaciés, leurs corps diaphanes se balançant violemment dans un effort futile pour se déraciner du sol qui les retient captifs. Elle se sent glacée jusqu'aux os. Les Ténèbres ont vaincu. L'espoir n'est plus.

Des voix sépulcrales l'appellent : "Hermione ! Hermione ! Hermione !"

Elle tremble et essaie de crier, de leur dire qu'elle est désolée, qu'elle n'y est pour rien, mais les âmes tourmentées ignorent ses suppliques.

"Je suis là. Réveillez-vous. Je vous en prie."

Des bras la secouent et l'enveloppent. Au début elle suffoque, essayant de leur échapper, puis peu à peu elle ressent une douce chaleur qui l'enveloppe et se diffuse autour d'elle, chassant les ombres qui l'oppressaient.

"Severus ?

\- Oui mon amour. Tout va bien. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, chuchote-t-il dans ses cheveux.

\- S'il vous plaît, ne me laissez pas seule. Restez auprès de moi, l'implore-t-elle en se serrant contre lui. Cela semblait si réel !

Tous les sens du sorcier sont assaillis. Son doux parfum qui se mélange à celle plus douceâtre de sa sueur, la texture de sa peau souple sous ses doigts, et ses formes voluptueuses. Merlin ! Elle l'a envoûté.

\- Oui, accepte-t-il d'une voix enrouée. Il la couche et la tient contre lui, attendant qu'elle se rendorme.

.

Le lendemain, le jour se lève gris et froid. La place à côté d'Hermione est vide, mais Severus a laissé son empreinte dans le lit. Elle pose sa main dans les plis encore chauds.

Plus tard elle révise et effectue les travaux demandés par les professeurs. Elle déjeune seule. Depuis la reprise de l'école, elle voit peu son époux. Il est tellement occupé par des soucis administratifs. Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, une bruine légère émet doucement les vitres des fenêtres du salon. Hermione ferme son livre et contemple le parc à travers la buée. En dépit de tous ses efforts, elle éprouve du mal à se concentrer, ses pensées sont incapables de s'éloigner de Severus, de leur situation particulière, et de ces rêves récurrents qui la laissent au réveil avec une boule d'angoisse au creux de son ventre.

Elle reçoit un billet de Dobby. Il est signé de la main de McGonagall. Elle l'invite à prendre le thé dans ses appartements. Son premier mouvement est de refuser, puis après mûre réflexion elle change d'avis. Cela lui permettra peut-être d'évacuer les sombres pensées qui l'accaparent. Elle retourne le message en demandant une demi-heure afin qu'elle puisse revêtir une tenue adéquate.

Dès qu'elle se présente chez McGonagall, cette dernière l'enserre tendrement entre ses bras, dans une attitude chaleureuse, bien différente de celle affichée lors de son arrivée à Poudlard. Hermione est profondément émue par le spectacle affectueux de sa Directrice de Maison. Dobby se présente peu après et l'Ecossaise lui commande du thé au jasmin, du lait et des scones. Quelques minutes plus tard elles sont servies. Hermione enveloppe ses mains glacées autour de la délicate tasse en porcelaine de Limoges, observant de ses yeux mi-clos les volutes opaques qui s'élèvent au-dessus du breuvage. Il y a quelques coups frappés à la porte et le professeur Vector fait son apparition. Minerva l'invite et Septima prend place sur une chaise.

"Vous n'avez pas bonne mine ma chère enfant, commence d'une voix douce Mc Gonagall en servant le thé à sa collègue. Si vous êtes... malmenée, n'hésitez pas à vous confier à nous, nous vous apporterons notre aide

Hermione est dépassée. Son front se plisse.

\- Qu'entendez-vous par là, Madame ? s'enquiert-elle d'une voix onctueuse en reposant dans un geste élégant sa tasse.

\- Si votre époux se comporte de manière inappropriée envers vous, nous voulons vous assurer de notre soutien, déclare Minerva sur le même ton.

\- Il se montre très possessif envers vous, renchérit Vector avec une inquiétude évidente dans sa voix.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi Mesdames, répond la jeune femme en tentant de conserver son calme. Elle tamponne ses lèvres avec la serviette brodée. Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, mais je suis en parfaite sécurité avec mon mari. Je sais que vous vous méfiez de lui et je comprends parfaitement vos raisons, mais dans notre intimité il se conduit en parfait gentleman, affirme-t-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblotante. Ses yeux picotent mais elle ne se montrera pas faible. Si j'ai mauvaise mine, c'est que j'ai passé une nuit épouvantable à cause d'un cauchemar. Je vous remercie pour votre charmante invitation mais je dois retourner à mes révisions. Je ne voudrais point être accusée de favoritisme."

Elle se lève et se retient de ne pas courir pour sortir des appartements, mais elle ne veut pas que son départ s'apparente à une fuite. Aussi salue-t-elle ses aînées avec un calme apparent et sort de la pièce telle une reine. Dès qu'elle est dans le couloir, elle court vers les quartiers du Directeur. Elle ressent une envie inexplicable de le voir. Là, maintenant.

Essoufflée, elle donne le mot de passe et s'engouffre dans les escaliers. Elle découvre l'objet de ses pensées en train de rédiger un parchemin, des dizaines de lettres empilées sur le bureau. Une vague de mélancolie et d'amour la balaie.

"Eh bien Madame, que vous arrive-t-il ? s'exclame-t-il sur un ton surpris en voyant son visage perdu.

\- Oh Severus, je si contente que vous soyez là !

Un sourire éclaire le visage du sorcier. Il admire son visage rougi par la course, sa bouche entrouverte qui laisse passer son souffle saccadé, le balancement naturel de ses hanches et les boucles indomptables qui retombent en cascade sur son dos jusqu'à ses hanches voluptueuses. Ses yeux se réchauffent en un regard brûlant qui électrise aussitôt la jeune fille. Il laisse ses yeux voyager sur son corps. Il la détaille avec lenteur, des pieds jusqu'au visage, lui laissant entrevoir le désir qui commence à le consumer. Il n'a pas besoin de lui ouvrir les bras pour qu'elle comprenne l'invitation.

Elle se jette sur lui et se retrouve sur ses genoux, encerclant sa nuque de ses bras graciles. Ils se regardent quelques secondes avant que ses lèvres ne fondent sur celles de son épouse. _Par Salazar ! Comme ses étreintes m'ont manqué !_ Leur baiser est long, sensuel, délicieux. Il en profite pour caresser avec une lenteur exaspérante la poitrine ferme à travers le tissu épais, et la sent grandir sous ses doigts attentionnés. Une douleur familière croît dans l'entrejambe de la jeune femme qui remue inconsciemment son postérieur et ressent la dureté du sorcier pousser contre elle. Cette réaction enflamme ses sens. Elle gémit dans sa bouche. Il est perdu.

Une main traîtresse descend tranquillement jusqu'aux chevilles et remonte sous le jupon et la robe jusqu'au centre de sa féminité. Sa main trouve ses plis, les écarte et il commence à caresser son clitoris de son pouce tandis que son autre main abaisse son corsage pour découvrir les seins parfaits. Ce qui permet à sa bouche avide d'allaiter et d'aspirer les tétons, envoyant des ondes de choc dans tout son corps. Elle se tortille, cherchant à accentuer cette friction qui est un prémisse à quelque chose de beaucoup plus intense. Le sorcier prend une main de son épouse et la pose sans brusquerie sur sa virilité, appréhendant un mouvement de refus. Il n'a jamais attendu de sa jeune épouse qu'elle le touchât aussi intimement. Ce sont des gestes réservés aux courtisanes ou aux femme délurées. Elle est encore novice dans les choses de l'amour. C'est toujours lui qui explore son corps avec passion, mais il aimerait tant qu'elle se laissât aller...

D'abord hésitante, Hermione est stimulée par la lueur démente qui s'allume dans les yeux de jais alors qu'elle caresse le membre palpitant sous le velours. le sentir durcir sous ses attentions l'excite à un tel point qu'elle sent une ruée humide entre ses jambes et qui mouillent les doigts de son amant. Il laisse échapper un gémissement.

"Hermione, souffle Severus, j'ai envie de vous, avoue-t-il en glissant un doigt dans sa moiteur brûlante.

Sans attendre de réponse, il ouvre sa braguette pour en extirper son membre turgescent. il soulève la jeune femme et la laisse glisser sur le phallus triomphant jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit remplie de lui.

"Oui... comme cela... l'encourage-t-il en se saisissant de ses hanches pour leur imposer un rythme lascif. C'est si bon... Aaaahhhh... oui... oui... Oh, Hermione... Oui... OUI... Plus vite...

\- Sev... Sev... implore-t-elle en le sentant s'enfoncer de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus profondément, en frottant son petit bouton d'amour. Elle sent la montée de son plaisir et ses muscles vaginaux se contractent autour de la hampe engorgée.

\- Venez... pour moi... l'exhorte-t-il d'un ton lourd de désir, en taquinant ses bourgeons aguicheurs. Je ne vais... pas durer... longtemps...

\- Ooooh... Ooooohhhh... Hermione sent qu'elle se tient au bord de la libération tandis que son anticipation la rapproche de plus en plus de la falaise de la libération explosive. Ses hanches roulent autour de la verge dans un mouvement frénétique, l'enrobant de ses jus. Leurs regards sont vitreux, hagards.

Son dos s'arque, faisant saillir ses seins qui rebondissent en avant.

Severus embouche un mamelon provoquant, le suce, lèche et le mordille, et c'est le raz-de-marée orgasmique qui submerge la sorcière et entraîne dans la foulée celui de son partenaire. Les spasmes les engloutissent dans une jouissance intense qui les laissent peu après, complètement vidés, leurs corps en sueur alanguis.

.

Les nuits suivantes, les rêves d'Hermione tournent encore autour des images terrifiantes de ses amis maudits, de leurs bouches ouvertes dans des cris silencieux, leurs mains griffant désespérément l'air pendant que leurs corps sont engloutis par la terre marécageuse, et elle parmi eux... les Sang-de-Bourbe.

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

 _Le 9 septembre 1804_

 _Chère Liz,_

 _Grâce aux Gallions enchantés, Harry a réussi à me donner de ses nouvelles. Il a utilisé la connexion mentale qu'il partage avec Voldemort et est parvenu à s'immiscer dans ses pensées. Il a ainsi pu apprendre que ce dernier est à la recherche d'un fabriquant de baguettes, un certain Gregorovitch._

 _Harry et Ron se sont s'infiltrés au Ministère de la magie sous de fausses identités. Ron, déguisé en une employée, a été réquisitionné pour assister Ombrage dans les auditions de sorciers nés de parents moldus.  
Harry a fouillé le bureau d'Ombrage. Il y a récupéré l'œil magique d'Alastor Maugrey. Il a retrouvé Ron dans la Commission d'enregistrement des Nés-Moldus et ils ont réussi à reprendre le médaillon à Ombrage, mais l'alerte a été donnée. Ils ont transplané in-extremis, mais un Mangemort s'est accroché à eux et a découvert la maison du square Grimmaurd. Ils ont dû à nouveau transplaner, et ne pourront plus retourner chez Harry._

 _Ils se sont réfugiés dans une forêt, et sont obligés de se déplacer souvent d'un lieu à un autre, afin de ne point être pris par les Rafleurs. Heureusement qu'ils ont suivi mes recommandations et ont emporté avec eux un havresac comportant un matériel élémentaire de survie. Ils ne sont malheureusement pas parvenus à détruire le médaillon. Je m'en suis enquise auprès de Severus qui m'a expliqué qu'il fallait un objet magique extrêmement puissant pour y arriver._

 _Lors de l'un de leurs déplacements, ils sont tombés sur Dean Thomas, en fuite comme eux et ont décidé de l'inclure dans leur groupe, en l'informant du but de leur périple : chercher et détruire les Horcruxes de Voldemort. Malgré le danger encouru, il a accepté de les accompagner et de les aider dans leur quête._

 _Harry s'est aperçu que celui qui porte le médaillon est toujours de mauvaise humeur, voire agressif envers ses compagnons. Je lui ai conseillé de ne pas le conserver plus d'une journée sur soi afin d'éviter ses effets maléfiques et de le porter à tour de rôle. J'ai si peur pour eux !_

 _En ce qui concerne les cours dispensés, ils sont assez conformes à ceux des années précédentes, hormis ceux dirigés par les Carrow. L'Etude des Moldus devient un moyen de plus d'inculquer la haine des Moldus aux sorciers. expliquant aux élèves à quel point les personnes non magiques sont des monstres, qui sont considérés comme pire que des animaux, qu'ils leur sont même inférieurs, et que les sorciers ne doivent pas se lier avec eux. Pour appuyer ses dires, elle a fait circuler des gravures représentant les tortures subies par les sorciers aux mains du Clergé moldu, ainsi que des reproductions détaillant les horreurs commises lors de la Révolution française, avec les têtes sanguinolentes des aristocrates au bout des piques du peuple, ou les exécutions avec la guillotine. Evidemment, cela n'a pas manqué d'effrayer et de marquer les esprits des élèves. La professeur insistait longuement sur ces points sans cesser de me regarder, espérant que je réagirais, mais je suis parvenue à me contenir. Lorsque Neville a tenté de s'opposer à elle, elle l'a frappé en pleine tête avec une telle cruauté que je n'ai pu m'empêcher de pousser un cri. Heureusement que la cloche a sonné pour annoncer la fin du cours, car j'ignore ce qui s'en serait ensuivi..._

 _Son frère n'est guère mieux. C'est un personnage grossier et impatient. Il fait preuve de sadisme, se délectant de torturer les élèves en retenue (comme sa sœur). Il est haï par la majorité des élèves. Il enseigne les Forces du Mal et nous oblige à nous battre en duel en nous envoyant des Sorts Cuisants, absolument indifférent aux accidents qui se produisent et obligent nombre d'élèves à recourir aux soins de Madame Pomfresh._

 _Je dois supporter les regards, les chuchotements, les menaces à peine voilées qui m'accompagnent à chacun de mes déplacements. Je ne compte plus le nombre de Sang-de-Bourbe qui me sont jetés sur mon passage. Heureusement que Neville est pour moi un soutien indéfectible, ainsi que Ginevra et Luna. Je prie pour que Ron et Harry accomplissent leur mission et que nous puissions anéantir Voldemort sinon... je n'ose imaginer dans quel chaos le monde se retrouvera._

 _Dumbledore semble m'éviter : chaque fois que je cherche à lui parler, il dort ou est absent de son portrait. J'ai pourtant tellement de questions à lui poser ! J'espère y parvenir bientôt. Il le faut._

.

* Passage en gras extrait du Tome 7 "Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort" chapitre 12

.

.

Ferons-nous tinter le Bianzhong ?


	38. Chapter La Nouvelle Armée de Dumbledore

**Notes** : je ne sais que vous dire pour vous remercier, vous êtes géniaux ! Bienvenue à Lune Noire30 :)

Vous avez apparemment apprécié la version que je vous ai proposée de la rentrée de Poudlard sans Dumbledore, avec Hermione mais sans Harry et Ron.

Hermione devient le souffre-douleur des Carrow. Heureusement ses amis sont là pour la soutenir. Excellente lecture à tous !

 **Avertissement** : aucun

.

 **Chapitre XXXVIII - La Nouvelle Armée de Dumbledore**

.

 **Elle ne s'était pas bien conduite envers lui, l'avait trahi et déçu. Pis que cela, elle avait montré par son comportement une faiblesse de caractère que sa nature confiante et décidée ne pouvait pas supporter. Elle avait renoncé à lui pour obliger les autres. Elle avait succombé à la persuasion. Elle avait été pusillanime et timorée** , _Persuasion_ , Jane Austen

.

Dumbledore est enfin présent dans son portrait. Hermione jette un Sort de Silence autour d'eux.

"Qu'attendez-vous exactement de nous, Monsieur ? demande-t-elle tout de go.

Il hoche la tête, apparemment indécis, puis regarde la jeune femme et se caresse la barbe.

\- Tout Madame Snape, finit-il par déclarer.

\- N'en avez-vous pas assez demandé à Severus ? lui reproche-t-elle amèrement. Il a obéi au moindre de vos désirs, allant même jusqu'à vous tuer, corrompant plus encore son âme déjà entachée.

\- Je suis coupable d'avoir exploité sa nature, je le reconnais. Son penchant naturel pour se montrer réservé et inaccessible est ce qui en a fait l'espion parfait. Un homme solitaire. Un homme qui ne partage aucune confidentialité et ne forme quasiment aucune relation n'a pas de faiblesses, du moins le croyais-je. Je savais que j'avais trouvé en lui le sorcier idéal.

\- Depuis des années je vous ai montré toute l'honnêteté dont je suis capable, dit-elle sur un ton contenu. Severus s'est entièrement remis entre vos mains. Maintenant, écoutez-moi. La soie dans sa voix se change en acier. Je suis honnête quand je dis que je veux vous faire confiance. Mais vous et moi savons très bien que vous nous avez caché une grande partie de votre esprit. Comment puis-je vous faire confiance si vous continuez à dissimuler des informations ?

\- Ce que je puis vous dire est que les Horcruxes doivent être détruits afin que Harry puisse affronter Jédusor et le vaincre, accomplissant ainsi la Prophétie."

Hermione ne répond pas. Elle est déçue. Ce que Dumbledore vient de lui énoncer n'est pas nouveau.

"Avez-vous lu le livre _Les contes de Beedle le Barde_ que je vous ai légué ? demande-t-il subitement en la tirant de ses pensées.

\- Non, répond-elle, surprise par la question. J'avoue ne guère en avoir eu l'opportunité. Je dois faire face à une montagne de travail cette année. Ne pouvez-vous m'expliciter ce choix ?

\- Hélas non, Madame Snape. La victoire doit se mériter. Mais sachez que vous devez démêler la symbolique de l'un des contes, celui des "Trois Frères"...

Sur ces paroles sibyllines, le sorcier salue Hermione et disparaît à l'intérieur de son portrait, la laissant désappointée.

.

Au moment où Hermione s'assied aux côtés de ses camarades pour le petit déjeuner, elle sait que les mardis seront sans conteste l'un des pires jours de la semaine. Le matin, elle doit assister au cours sur l'Etude des Moldus, suivi par deux heures avec les Arts Sombres. Si Hermione a deviné que le professeur Alecto Carrow la déteste - et le mot est faible -, elle sait avec certitude que son frère n'éprouve également que mépris envers elle. Ce dernier n'hésite pas à obliger la jeune fille à se battre contre deux, voire trois élèves, choisis avec soin par lui : ceux qui la détestent ouvertement pour son statut de sang. Heureusement qu'elle est experte en Duel de magie et que jusqu'à présent elle est parvenue à s'en sortir sans trop de dégâts corporels, seulement des blessures superficielles qu'elle a été capable de soigner elle-même. Elle a glissé dans son sac du coton ainsi qu'une une bouteille d'essence de Dictame qui la suivent partout.

Le petit groupe se dirige les escaliers et se rend au premier étage. Arrivés devant la porte, Hermione se tourne vers Neville :

"Mon ami, promettez-moi que vous restez discret durant le cours de Madame Carrow, l'adjure-t-elle d'une voix pressante. Je ne puis accepter que vous soyez puni physiquement ou mis en retenue par ma faute.

\- Je ne supporte pas la manière dont les Carrow vous traitent, soutient le jeune homme avec une flamme au fond de ses yeux. Et ce n'est jamais de votre faute. Jamais.

\- J'apprécie votre sollicitude mais n'intervenez pas, je vous en supplie", insiste-t-elle encore en posant sa main sur le bras du sorcier dont le regard bleu s'adoucit aussitôt.

La porte s'ouvre sur Alecto Carrow dont le regard tombe directement sur la main de la jeune fille et affiche aussitôt une expression dégoûtée. _Elle souille un sorcier_. Elle ne comprend toujours pas comment Severus Snape a pu épouser cette engeance de la nature. Oh bien sûr elle est jeune et les hommes peuvent être attirés par les jeunes tendrons, mais _elle_ ! Une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Le déchet de l'humanité, pas même digne de lui servir de paillasson. Et c'est elle qui partage son nom, sa couche. La sale garce !

Certes Severus est un Sang-Mêlé : son père était un misérable Moldu ; mais de par sa mère, il appartient à l'une des plus anciennes et des plus prestigieuses lignées magiques, et de ce fait Alecto n'éprouve point à son encontre le même mépris que celui qu'elle ressent pour les autres sorciers de Sang-Mêlé.

Comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors même qu'il prône l'éradication pure et simple de cette race, peut-il permettre à l'un de ses lieutenants, d'avoir pour épouse cette immondice ? Et de l'autoriser à poursuivre ses études quand ses congénères sont traqués, emprisonnés à Azkaban et éliminés ? Une bouffée de haine l'envahit en songeant à toutes ces années perdues.

 _C'est moi qui aurai dû être l'épouse de Severus, moi et non elle !_

Elle se souvient de sa jeunesse, comment déjà elle était envoûtée par l'aura sombre et mystérieuse du jeune étudiant de Serpentard qui connaissait plus de Sorts, notamment sombres, que la plupart des élèves de septième année. Il n'était point beau, loin s'en faut, avec cette balafre qui défigurait son visage déjà ingrat, mais elle était fascinée par le sorcier taciturne et solitaire. Elle avait tentée de se faire courtiser mais il ne s'intéressait à aucune demoiselle hormis la Sang-de-Bourbe de Gryffondor, une rousse aux yeux verts qui finalement avait épousé James Potter. Quand il avait rejoint les rangs des Mangemorts, elle avait tenté de le séduire mais il n'avait jamais semblé intéressé. Mais sa réaction avait été la même envers les autres sorcières. Il semblait se vouer à une vie de célibat.

Elle avait insisté auprès de son père afin qu'il lui proposât une union mais contre toute attente, Snape avait annoncé ses fiançailles avec Narcissa Black qu'il avait épousée quelques mois plus tard, au grand dam de Lucius Malfoy, fortement épris quant à lui de la blonde glacée.

Quand elle avait été informée de du divorce des époux Snape, Alecto avait secrètement repris espoir mais peine perdue, Severus n'avait montré aucun intérêt pour elle malgré son prestigieux lignage, refusant poliment mais fermement l'offre de mariage présentée par son frère, qui lui avait pourtant fait miroiter une dot conséquente. Avec le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle s'était à nouveau prise à espérer, mais le sorcier avait pris pour époux cette chose répugnante : la Sang-de-Bourbe Hermione Granger, sa pupille.

Les élèves s'installent à leur place. Le professeur Carrow frappe dans ses mains et tout le monde se tourne vers elle.

"Dans cette classe, vous allez apprendrez toute la vérité à propos des Moldus. Il y a beaucoup d'idées fausses qui ont été enseignées sur ce sujet dans le passé, notamment par votre dernière enseignante Charity Burbage - elle crache son nom - et qui ont circulé par la faute de sorcières et de sorciers qui se sont entichés du monde moldu. Je vais m'employer à corriger ces idées fausses et vous inculquer les véritables valeurs prônées par notre nouveau Ministère."

Elle s'arrête juste devant Hermione qui s'est hérissée aux paroles de l'enseignante.

"Ah oui. Quelle chance nous avons d'avoir notre Sang-de-Bourbe emblématique dans notre classe ! déclare-t-elle sur un ton dégoulinant de sarcasme. J'avoue ne point comprendre la magnanimité du Ministère envers vous, qui êtes une telle abjection," insiste-t-elle sans chercher à dissimuler la répulsion que lui inspire la jeune fille.

Cette dernière se contente de fixer un point derrière Alecto, s'obligeant à ne point répondre. A l'intérieur d'elle elle est un véritable volcan en fusion, mais à l'extérieur, l'on pourrait croire qu'elle ne ressent rien.

"Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor pour ne point regarder votre professeur dans les yeux, assène méchamment Carrow en ricanant. Les gens de votre espèce sont veules, sans aucune personnalité. Et votre attitude nous le confirme une fois encore.

\- Non, vous vous méprenez, ils ne sont pas tous ainsi. Certains d'entre eux sont des êtres dignes et courageux, répond Hermione d'une voix posée.

\- Comment osez-vous mettre ma parole en doute ? hurle l'enseignante en la coupant brutalement. Puisque vous affectionnez les Moldus, pourquoi ne pas vous infliger une sanction largement répandue chez eux ? siffle-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse. Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor pour insolence et tendez vos mains Madame Snape. De suite.

Hermione devine que Neville s'apprête à intervenir. Elle serre brièvement sa main sous la table pour l'inciter à ne point agir et prend une profonde inspiration avant de poser ses mains à plat sur le pupitre de bois. Le silence règne dans la classe. Si certains visages affichent de la compassion, d'autres de la satisfaction teintée de cruauté. Elle s'oblige à ne point faire trembler ses mains et à ne pas quitter sa tortionnaire des yeux.

Quelques ricanements persifleurs retentissent dans la classe. Hermione prend tellement sur elle que ses dents produisent un grincement. Le premier coup de baguette s'abat avec une rare violence sur le dos de la main droite, aussitôt suivi par un deuxième sur la main gauche donné encore plus vigoureusement. Le regard mauvais de la Mangemort vient de tomber sur l'anneau nuptial. _Il aurait dû être mien_ , enrage la sorcière. Les yeux d'Hermione se remplissent de larmes, mais elle réussit à ne produire qu'une forte inspiration et à retenir son cri. _Retiens-toi Hermione , retiens-toi, elle cherche à te faire sortir de tes gongs pour te punir plus encore_.

Alecto assène avec haine et brutalité cinq coups à chacune des mains. La jeune fille parvient à contenir ses cris de douleur et ses larmes malgré la terrible souffrance qu'elle subit. Ses grands yeux sont embués et rougis, ses lèvres saignent de les avoir mordues, mais elle se sent malgré tout victorieuse. Finalement la sorcière s'éloigne et poursuit sa leçon en déformant ou en véhiculant de fausses informations sur les Moldus et leur mode de vie, prenant pour exemple l'Inquisition espagnole et les exactions commises au nom de leur Dieu contre les hérétiques et les sorcières.

 _Mais cela a eu lieu il y a trois cents ans !_ s'indigne Hermione en son for intérieur.

Elle ne peut plus bouger ses mains qui la font terriblement souffrir. Dès que le cours se termine, Neville range ses affaires car elle est incapable de le faire elle-même. Elle sort avec toute la dignité possible et se réfugie dans les commodités pour se soigner. Lavande et Parvati viennent l'y rejoindre et l'aident à sortir le Dictame de son sac et à l'appliquer sur ses plaies qui s'atténuent aussitôt.

"Vous êtes courageuse et je vous... admire, commence Lavande. Je sais que nous ne nous sommes jamais vraiment entendues mais je regrette mon attitude à votre égard. Je me suis montrée particulièrement puérile.

\- Et en ce qui concerne les points perdus par notre Maison, ils seront récupérés avec les autres professeurs, renchérit Parvati. Ils savent bien que vous êtes une victime des attaques injustifiées des Carrow. Si jamais vous avez besoin de nous, nous vous apporterons notre soutien. On ne peut laisser ces personnes agir à leur guise...

\- Merci, "répond avec un sourire triste Hermione.

Pendant le dîner, l'atmosphère de la Grande Salle paraît tendue. La jeune fille, tous ses sens en alerte, remarque chaque interaction à la table haute, chaque mouvement. Severus garde volontairement ses yeux sur son repas en grimaçant plus férocement que d'habitude, et pousse distraitement des grains de riz sur le bord de son assiette. McGonagall, assise à côté de lui, ne regarde pas dans sa direction, et ne lui adresse point la parole. Quant à Pomfresh, elle ne cesse de jeter des regards inquiets mêlés de colère en direction des Carrow.

À un moment donné, Severus lève ses yeux, et Hermione se retrouve à plonger dans les obsidiennes si froides qu'elle en frissonne et détourne les yeux. Pour lui aussi cette année est difficile, entre le mépris de ses anciens collègues, le comportement violent des Carrow envers certains élèves et ses convocations auprès de Voldemort.

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

Les élèves se retrouvent dans la bibliothèque, sous prétexte de faire des recherches pour leurs essais, sous le regard désapprobateur de la bibliothécaire qui n'apprécie guère les groupes constitués de plus de trois personnes.

"Les Mangemorts sont très actifs depuis juin", commence Neville dès qu'ils sont assis autour d'une table. Hermione lance aussitôt un _Muffliato_.

"Les raids ont commencé début juillet et depuis lors n'ont pas cessé. Les Aurors ont bien essayé de les arrêter, mais depuis que Vol... - il se reprend à temps - Vous-Savez-Qui a pris le contrôle du Ministère, maintenant leurs actions criminelles sont soutenues et même encouragées.

\- Quiconque est connu pour être un sympathisant des Nés-Moldus est inscrit sur une liste de restriction, renchérit Ginevra. Il paraît même que plusieurs personnes travaillant au Ministère ont été arrêtées. Le chef des Aurors, Kingsley Shackelbolt est en fuite depuis la chute du Ministère.

\- Arrêtées ? répète Hannah.

\- Parce ce qu'elles ne sont pas de Sang-Pur, qu'elles sont soupçonnées de sympathie avec des Indésirables, explicite Seamus, en faisant semblant d'écrire sur le parchemin devant lui en captant le regard perçant de Madame Pince. Vous n'êtes en sécurité que si votre famille peut prouver au moins deux ou trois générations de Sang-Pur. Certaines familles se retournent même vers leurs propres parents, coupant leurs arbres généalogiques de branches indésirables, ricane-t-il. Et si vous le faites, vous obtenez une faveur pour votre contribution à l'effort.

Une boule grandit dans la gorge d'Hermione et elle commence à sentir son cœur commence à battre plus rapidement dans sa poitrine.

\- Et ta famille ? s'enquiert soudainement Seamus en s'adressant à la cadette des Weasley.

\- Fred et George vont bien, déclare Ginevra en souriant, lui tenant le bras pour l'apaiser. Ils s'occupent de leur boutique _Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux_ sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mère m'a envoyé un courrier pour me prévenir que Percy a bénéficié d'une promotion au Ministère. Mon frère Bill va bien également puisqu'il travaille pour Gringotts. Les Mangemorts laissent la banque tranquille pour l'instant. Ils pensent que Ron est malade et doit rester à la maison, car mes parents ont fait courir le bruit qu'il était atteint d'une maladie contagieuse. Mais eux aussi sont étroitement surveillés, achève-t-elle sur un ton qui laisse percer de l'inquiétude.

Hermione pose son livre pour en saisir un autre, poursuivant son jeu devant les regards soupçonneux du groupe de Serpentard qui vient de pénétrer dans la bibliothèque : Parkinson, Bulstrode, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Nott et Malfoy.

\- Je n'avais aucune idée que c'était si terrible, avoue Hannah d'une petite voix.

\- Oui, ça l'est, déclare Luna qui vient de rejoindre ses camarades et pose son sac sur une chaise. Mon père, qui est le rédacteur du _Chicaneur_ , essaie de rétablir la vérité mais son journal est moins lu que _La Gazette du Sorcier_.

Seamus se penche plus près alors qu'il surplombe les affaires scolaires posées sur la table.

\- Harry est recherché par le Ministère et à chaque parution de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ , un article le concernant est écrit, l'appelant un sorcier dangereux. Les raids ne sont pas directement rapportés, mais si vous lisez les nécrologies et les annonces de vente de propriété, vous pouvez deviner qui a été attaqué par les Mangemorts. Il semble que beaucoup de gens meurent ou s'éloignent définitivement. Des offres d'emploi paraissent, mais les annonces précisent bien que les Nés-Moldus n'ont pas besoin de postuler. Il y a eu beaucoup d'événements tragiques au cours des derniers mois, et cela ne va guère s'arrêter si nous ne faisons rien.

\- Je pense qu'il nous faut poursuivre la lutte à l'intérieur de Poudlard, et éveiller les consciences de nos camarades contre les idées pernicieuses des Mangemorts, propose Hermione. Qu'en dites-vous Neville ? s'enquiert-il en croisant les yeux limpides du jeune sorcier.

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous, bien sûr, mais il nous faudra faire preuve de discrétion afin de ne point être soupçonnés par les Carrow ou Snape."

Hermione sent son cœur se serrer en entendant le nom de son époux mais parvient à ne rien montrer de son émoi.

"Nous devons poursuivre notre entraînement au combat comme en cinquième année dans la Salle sur Demande et reformer l'Armée de Dumbledore, ajoute-t-il.

\- Mais ce sera dangereux ! s'exclame Hannah.

\- Ils ne peuvent s'en prendre aux élèves, avance Ginevra. Si les parents l'apprenaient, comment pourraient-ils faire confiance en une institution qui martyrise leurs enfants ?

\- Je n'en suis pas totalement convaincue, réplique Hermione. Les Carrow font preuve d'un tel sadisme.

\- Certes, mais nous n'avons que peu de solutions. Si nous n'agissons pas, alors ils auront gagné à cause de l'absence de résistance en face d'eux, affirme avec fougue Neville.

\- Nous pourrions également produire des tracts et les placarder sur les murs, renchérit Ginevra.

\- Il nous faut surtout essayer de recruter des élèves dans notre organisation.

\- Nous devrons nous montrer extrêmement prudents dans notre recrutement et solliciter des élèves susceptibles de s'impliquer. Il ne faut pas que nous prenions le risque d'être dénoncés, déclare Seamus.

\- Il faut également établir une limite d'âge. Nous ne pouvons entraîner avec nous des enfants. S'ils sont pris, je n'ose imaginer les représailles qui s'ensuivront, s'inquiète Ginevra.

\- Est-ce que vous avez conservé vos Gallions enchantés ? s'enquiert Hermione.

\- Oui, répondent les élèves d'une seule voix.

\- C'est parfait ! Il suffira de leur lancer un Sort afin de réactiver le Charme Protéiforme ce qui permettra de leur restituer leur efficacité. Nous en distribuerons aux nouveaux adhérents et leur expliquerons le fonctionnement, explique-t-elle sur un ton exalté.

\- Il nous faut trouver une couverture afin de masquer nos absences conjointes et trouver une autre salle que celle Sur Demande, sinon nous nous ferons repérer par Rusard, les Carrow ou un élève indiscret. Nous alternerons alors nos entraînements dans l'une et l'autre salle.

\- Ne pourrions-nous demander à Madame McGonagall ou Monsieur Flitwick de nous aider ? propose Luna.

\- Je pense que c'est une excellente idée, finit par répondre Hermione en souriant. Même s'ils refusent de le faire, je suis persuadée qu'ils ne nous dénonceront pas. Je vais solliciter une entrevue à notre Directrice de Maison, ajoute-t-elle. Ayons confiance, nous y parviendrons.

Ses camarades lui renvoient un regard chaleureux et confiant.

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

Hermione jette un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs du professeur McGonagall à plusieurs reprises, se demandant combien de temps il lui faudra pour manger avant de s'excuser afin qu'Hermione puisse la suivre dans son bureau. Le professeur McGonagall semble remarquer qu'Hermione la regarde et mange également sa nourriture sans engager la conversation avec l'une ou l'autre des personnes assises à côté d'elle, Severus à sa droite ou Alecto Carrow à sa gauche. Son époux fronce les sourcils à quelque chose, peut-être à ce qu'Amycus dit au professeur Flitwick. Quand le dessert arrive, le professeur McGonagall regarde Hermione et hoche la tête en se levant gracieusement. Elle dit quelque chose à Severus avant de se tourner pour partir.

Alecto, qui a assisté l'échange, reste assise sur sa chaise, l'air suffisant. À plusieurs reprises, elle tente d'engager la conversation avec Snape, mais ce dernier l'ignore. Finalement il se lève et se précipite hors de la Grande Salle, suivi du regard appuyé de la sorcière.

"Je me rends au Bureau de McGonagall," déclare Hermione à voix basse à Neville en se levant.

Ce dernier se lève à son tour et suit Hermione depuis la Grande Salle. Contrairement à d'ordinaire, il garde une distance raisonnable, mais vigilante, tout le long de l'escalier principal et dans le couloir jusqu'au bureau de leur Directrice de Maison. La jeune Gryffondor regarde avec un sourire attendri le sorcier avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il hoche simplement la tête et lui fait comprendre qu'il va l'attendre à cet endroit. Il est touchant dans son rôle de protecteur.

Hermione donne le mot de passe et entre, en éprouvant un sentiment de soulagement d'avoir un temps seul avec son chef de Maison. Le professeur McGonagall entre peu après et propose un siège à Hermione.

"Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre. Je parlais de vous avec Monsieur Flitwick et il je lui ai proposé de nous rejoindre. Cela ne vous dérange pas, n'est-ce pas? "

Elle fit un petit coup très subtil avec sa baguette avant de s'asseoir. Ils n'ont que quelques minutes à attendre avant que le professeur de Sortilèges ne se présente à son tour.

"Que désirez-vous Madame Snape ? interroge l'Ecossaise qui devine sur quoi va porter la demande de la jeune fille.

\- Avec quelques camarades, nous avons reformé l'Armée de Dumbledore et nous aimerions que vous nous permettiez d'utiliser votre classe afin que nous puissions nous entraîner sans que les Carrow en soient informés, commence Hermione.

\- Inutile que je vous explique le danger que cela implique jeune dame, lui rétorque son interlocutrice.

\- Je peux créer un Club de Sortilèges, ouvert pour les élèves désirant se perfectionner, propose le professeur Flitwick.

\- Le problème est que d'autres élèves pourraient s'y inscrire et nous serions dans l'incapacité de nous entraîner sans soulever des questionnements.

\- Je pourrai proposer deux horaires et n'inscrire à l'un que les membres de votre groupe, si vous m'en fournissez la liste, déclare le sorcier.

\- C'est une merveilleuse idée ! s'exclame Hermione avec un grand enthousiasme. Dès que j'ai le nom des participants, je vous les communiquerai, sachant que la liste évoluera certainement en cours d'année.

\- Nous préviendrons les autres membres du personnel en qui nous avons une confiance absolue afin qu'ils vous couvrent si un jour vous vous faites attraper.

\- Très bien, soupire le professeur McGonagall. Hermione, restez sur le qui-vive. Si l'un d'entre vous commet des indiscrétions ou que des preuves sont apportées que l'AD est en train de se réorganiser, les professeurs Carrow ou même votre époux pourraient vous tomber dessus et vous le faire payer chèrement.

\- Je serai prudente, promet Hermione.

\- Très bien, dit le professeur McGonagall, hochant la tête. Avec le professeur Flitwick nous vous fournirons à tous des laissez-passer spéciaux qui vous permettront de vous déplacer dans le château, même après le couvre-feu. Mais il ne faudra pas que vous en abusiez..."

Les trois sorciers se regardent en esquissant un sourire, la même lueur complice au fond des yeux.

"Vous devriez y aller à présent. Il ne faut point que l'on se doute que nous complotons quelque chose. Hermione, vous pouvez venir me voir pour une raison quelconque. Mon bureau sera toujours ouvert pour vous, achève-t-elle.

\- Je vous en remercie vivement," répond Hermione en souriant tout en serrant chaleureusement les mains de ses professeurs.

.

Il baisse les yeux vers la jeune femme qui révise, assise devant la table basse. Ses livres, ses parchemins et ses plumes sont étalés sur la surface de la table et sur le sol à côté d'elle. Il admire son dévouement pour ses études, et quand il supervise ses essais, il a noté qu'elle commençait finalement à extrapoler, à émettre des hypothèses, à résumer et théoriser dans ses propres mots, en utilisant les citations des livres pour étayer et soutenir ses opinions plutôt que de simplement régurgiter ce qu'elle lit. Il a vu évoluer l'esprit critique de la jeune femme et sait qu'il n'aurait pu trouver une sorcière aussi adaptée à son esprit.

Il ne veut pas la perdre.

Il sait qu'elle complote avec ses camarades Gryffondor notamment et craint non seulement pour son intégrité physique, mais également pour sa vie.

"Hermione," commence-t-il.

Au son de sa voix, elle se raidit instantanément.

Severus s'approche de la sorcière et la prend dans ses bras. Il y a une sensation de froid et vide à l'intérieur d'elle que même sa présence ne peut totalement chasser, mais malgré elle, elle lui est quand même reconnaissante pour son étreinte. Il lisse ses cheveux, ôte les mèches collées sur ses joues et il la contemple une fois de plus, ses yeux clignotant dans une fureur qu'elle peut sentir mais qui n'est pas dirigée contre elle. Pas complètement. Il inspire profondément.

"Hermione, reprend-il. Je comprends votre désir d'aider vos camarades mais vous me mettez dans une position inconfortable, qui peut être aussi dangereuse pour vous que pour moi, explique-t-il. Les Carrow sont venus me signaler qu'ils soupçonnaient Londubat et Finnigan de préparer un mauvais coup. Des élèves les ont aperçus plusieurs fois en train d'entretenir des conciliabules.

\- Malfoy ou l'un de ses acolytes je présume ? se moque-t-elle.

\- Malfoy ? reprend-il en plissant ses yeux. Non, ce n'est pas lui. Ce qu'il a vécu l'année dernière a changé son opinion sur beaucoup de choses.

\- Oh vraiment ! dit-elle sur un ton sarcastique. Pourtant lui et sa bande de Serpentard ne se gênent pas pour rire à mes dépens quand l'un des Carrow me prend comme bouc émissaire !

\- Ne changez pas de sujet Madame, gronde-t-il.

\- Je sais Severus. Mais je ne puis rester sans rien faire tandis que mes camarades risquent leur vie pour des personnes comme moi. Vous me connaissez assez pour savoir que je ne me cacherai pas. La lâcheté n'est pas l'un de mes traits de caractère..." achève-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

Le visage du sorcier se fige. Il semble fixer un point sur le mur avant que son regard ne revienne sur son visage. Ses yeux sont si sombres alors qu'il la regarde. Ils ressemblent à deux bassins insondables sous ses longs cils noirs. Hermione croise son regard pendant un moment puis baisse la tête. Il relève son menton à l'aide de son index en prenant sa main qu'il serre dans la sienne. Il ne peut ignorer la grimace de douleur qu'expriment les traits juvéniles.

Il recule d'un pas et prend délicatement les mains. Il observe attentivement les marques encore présentes sur la peau. Une fureur sans nom envahit son être. Nul besoin de s'enquérir du nom de l'auteur de cette infamie. _Alecto. La chienne. Elle me le paiera_ , pense-t-il avec férocité.

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

19 septembre 1804

"Où est-elle encore allée ? s'agace Severus en ne découvrant point son épouse dans leurs quartiers. la voix de Dumbledore s'élève de son portrait :

\- Je crois qu'elle est allée se promener du côté du Lac Noir, mon ami."

Il s'approche de l'une des fenêtres et reconnaît la silhouette familière qui flâne au milieu des bourrasques venteuses le long de l'onde sombre. Il contient difficilement un juron et se dirige vers la porte pour la rejoindre. Il ne lui faut pas plus de quelques minutes pour être auprès d'elle.

"Hermione !" l'interpelle-t-il.

Le vent fouette la jeune fille et elle n'entend point la voix qui l'appelle. Lorsqu'enfin elle tourne la tête, une rafale plus violente que les précédentes lui arrache le capuchon de sa pelisse, libérant l'enchevêtrement de cheveux et de ses boucles folles. Elle tente de repousser dans un geste dérisoire les mèches malmenées par le vent et offre un sourire radieux au sorcier qu'elle vient de découvrir. Ses yeux brillent d'une chaude lueur de joie. Elle se jette dans ses bras, et ce simple geste spontané fait mourir sur ses lèvres les remontrances qu'il voulait prononcer. Ils restent quelques secondes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs silhouettes malmenées par la violence du vent.

Ils remontent lentement vers le Château, en luttant contre les forces déchaînées du temps. Ils ont hâte de se retrouver dans la quiétude de leur foyer.

.

Severus regarde dans les yeux Whisky qui expriment chaque pensée et émotion avec une passion qu'il trouve exaltante et terrifiante. En ce moment, elle le regarde avec tant de confiance et d'amour qu'il se sent presque effrayé. Il sait qu'à un certain moment les choses tourneront mal, et il ne veut pas briser cette fragile trêve qui peut rompre à tout moment.

"Joyeux anniversaire ma Princesse", susurre-t-il de sa voix soyeuse.

Il prend son visage entre ses mains, ses longs doigts tendres et doux sur sa peau. Il abaisse la bouche et l'embrasse doucement. Il voudrait lui dire encore une fois combien elle compte pour lui, comment il se sent redevenir vivant depuis qu'il la connaît. Il voudrait parler de ses propres rêves d'avenir et lui dire qu'il apprend à nouveau à espérer simplement parce qu'elle lui sourit, et que l'épée de Damoclès suspendue au-dessus de leur tête se transforme en une chimère dès qu'il la tient au creux de ses bras. Au lieu de cela, il l'embrasse encore, ses lèvres lui apprenant ces choses plus sûrement qu'un meilleur discours.

Elle fond contre lui, son corps chaud et doux et aux courbes dessinées aux bons endroits. Il oublie son âge et son passé et toutes les objections qui pourraient surgir dans son esprit alors que la justesse du moment lui coupe le souffle. Il a embrassé quelques femmes dans sa vie, mais aucune ne lui a apporté un tel sentiment de paix.

Une bûche craque dans la cheminée, mais ils sont inconscients de tout, sauf de leur baiser et des sensations exquises qu'il leur procure. Quand ses lèvres quittent des siennes, elle reste interdite quelques instants avant de réaliser qu'il a interrompu leur baiser, ouvrant lentement les yeux pour le voir la fixer avec une lueur étrange. Une sensation vertigineuse embrase ses sens.

 _Une heure plus tard..._

"Hermione, vous me promettez de ne point vous exposer inutilement ?" chuchote-t-il dans la masse inextricable de ses cheveux.

Il n'y a pas de réponse. Sa respiration régulière lui dit qu'elle s'est déjà endormie. Il sent un tiraillement dans sa poitrine, et ses inquiétudes au sujet de ce à quoi ils vont devoir faire face deviennent une série de spéculations aléatoires qui l'empêchent de plonger dans les bras de Morphée une bonne partie de la nuit.

.

.

Et si nous jouions du gopichant (monocorde indien) ?


	39. Chapter Des Rebelles au Château

**Notes** : Oh chers lecteurs ! Quel plaisir j'ai eu en lisant vos reviews ! Un véritable bonheur :)

Je remercie encore toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire et/ou la mettent dans leurs favoris. Bienvenue à QueenAlienor qui est auteure elle aussi :)

Cette année à Poudlard se présente sous un mauvais jour pour nos héros. Excellente lecture à tous !

 **Avertissement** : un petit lemon

.

 **Chapitre XXXIX - Des Rebelles au Château**

.

 **Quelle branche de la littérature est plus vaste et plus agréable ? Laquelle procure plus de plaisir ? Quel mortel, sachant lire, n'a parcouru quelquefois, souvent même, avec intérêt ces ouvrages qui charment la pente qui nous entraîne vers le merveilleux ?… et n'a lu avec délices ceux qui retracent si bien tous les secrets du cœur et les divers événements de la vie… Nous ne rencontrons partout que des ennemis ; nous ne recueillons que le blâme, et nos ouvrages sont dans toutes les mains ! Et c'est dans nos productions que ces ennemis eux-mêmes viennent chercher quelques idées agréables, quelques souvenirs de bonheur, quelques moments de distraction** , _Northanger Abbey_ , Jane Austen

.

 _20 octobre 1804_

 _Chère Liz,_

 _Grâce aux Gallions enchantés, nous continuons à avoir des nouvelles de nos amis mais nous avons appris que Ron a abandonné Harry et Dean à la suite d'une banale dispute. Le Médaillon est certainement à l'origine de cette désaffection, il faut impérativement trouver une solution. J'ai bien une idée que j'ai soumise à Severus : l'Epée de Gryffondor ne serait-elle pas susceptible de détruire l'Horcruxe grâce au venin de Basilic qu'elle a absorbée quand Harry à tué cette dernière ? Le regard de mon époux s'est troublé et il a exigé que je ne m'en mêle point, qu'il agirait le moment venu. Je sais qu'il préfère rester évasif pour me protéger._

 _Notre nouvelle AD fonctionne plutôt admirablement. Nous avons réussi à recruter tous les anciens membres encore présents (puisque les Nés-Moldus n'ont pu réintégrer l'Ecole), et nous essayons discrètement d'enrôler d'autres élèves dont l'attitude nous laisse à penser qu'ils soutiennent notre organisation. En effet, Neville, Seamus et Ginevra ne cessent de diffuser des affiches appelant à soutenir Harry Potter et à refuser la ségrégation entre les sorciers. Malgré les pressions exercées de toutes parts, aucune information n'a filtrée quant à l'identité des auteurs. Grâce à l'aide apportée par le professeur Flitwick, nous pouvons nous entraîner au combat, à développer nos capacités magiques au nez et à la barbe de Rusard et des Carrow !_

 _Au sujet des Carrow, Alecto a contracté une curieuse maladie ce tantôt. Alors que nous déjeunions dans la Grande Salle, son apparence s'est modifiée de manière spectaculaire : elle s'est mise à ressembler à l'une des sorcières caricaturées par les Moldus du Moyen Age. Elle a commencé à rapetisser, à se voûter, ses cheveux noirs ont viré au gris jaunâtre, sa peau s'est parcheminée, ponctuée par de grosses verrues surmontées de quelques poils disgracieux. Et Ô cerise sur le gâteau, quand elle a voulu exprimer son mécontentement, sa bouche fripée s'est ouverte sur une bouche édentée et sa voix était celle d'une personne âgée ! Nous avons ri à nous en décrocher la mâchoire et quand j'ai tourné mon regard vers Severus, j'ai lu au fond de ses yeux d'ordinaire inexpressifs, une profonde satisfaction... Serait-ce lui l'auteur de ce méfait fort amusant ? Cela m'a ramenée lors de ma cinquième année, lorsqu'Ombrage avait vécu une mésaventure similaire suite à la torture qu'elle m'avait fait subir avec sa plume ensorcelée..._

 _Hier matin, des dizaines de hiboux ont volé dans la Grande Salle pendant le petit déjeuner, chacun déposant plusieurs exemplaires du Chicaneur sur les tables de chaque Maison. Oh la tête des personnes présentes, personnel ou élèves ! Personne ne s'attendait à un tel coup d'éclat. En effet, les articles publiés laissent peu de place au doute quant à ses opinions : le journal apporte très clairement et ouvertement son soutien à Harry Potter, le désignant comme un héros de la résistance face aux exactions commises par le Ministère._

 _J'ai compris en croisant le regard de Luna qu'elle était à l'origine de ce coup de maître par l'entremise de son père. Bien entendu, les réactions de nos camarades ont été diverses et variées : certains ont souri, d'autres ont lu l'article rapidement, quelques-uns l'ont discrètement glissé dans leur sac, tandis qu'à la table du personnel, une forte agitation régnait. Si la plupart des enseignants ne cachaient pas leur sympathie pour la publication, d'autres affichaient une mine furieuse : Severus et les Carrow, bien que la raison de leur mécontentement fut différente._

.

5 novembre 1804

Hermione chantonne en rejoignant les quartiers du Directeur.

"D'où venez-vous ? lui demande une voix coupante comme une lame de couteau dans l'obscurité.

Elle s'arrête et se retourne, confuse. Avant qu'elle n'atteigne la porte, celle-ci se referme, et elle se retourne pour faire face à son époux dont la fureur contenue est palpable.

\- D'où venez-vous ? répète-t-il les dents serrées.

Les mains se posent sur la porte et le mur de chaque côté d'elle, l'obligeant à appuyer son dos contre la porte.

\- Vous ne devez rien me cacher, jamais. Est-ce que c'est compris, Hermione? exige-t-il, de sa voix froide et basse, faisant frissonner sa colonne vertébrale. Vous ne devez pas quitter cette tour à mon insu, et vous ne devez pas sortir de ce château, pour quelque raison que ce soit, sans mon consentement. Jamais. Est-ce clair ?

Elle se tend, ses lèvres tremblantes à la colère dans son ton. Il devient difficile de respirer normalement à la force de ses paroles. Il ne lui a pas parlé ainsi depuis ses premières incartades quand elle bravait les interdits avec Harry et Ron.

\- Oui Monsieur, réussit-elle à répondre de façon audible mais avec une emphase qui déplaît à Severus. Elle essaie de s'éloigner mais il l'en empêche.

\- Ne m'obligez pas à placer sur vous des Sorts de Détection afin que je sache où vous vous trouvez à tout instant du jour ou de la nuit, la menace-t-il. Ce n'est pas sûr pour vous de vous promener dans les couloirs, autour du château et des terres sans escorte.

\- Je ne me promenais pas dans le château, et je n'étais pas seule, j'étais avec Neville! répond-elle en se contenant difficilement. Maintenant, il est tard et je souhaiterais me rafraîchir avant d'étudier, affirme-t-elle en cherchant à s'éloigner.

\- Je n'en ai fini avec vous, lance-t-il abruptement en saisissant son poignet entre ses doigts d'acier. Il souffle le mot de passe à la gargouille et entraîne Hermione à sa suite. Dès qu'ils sont à l'intérieur, elle croise les bras et soupire obstinément, ses yeux maintenant complètement focalisés sur les dizaines de boutons argentés qui ferment la redingote de son époux. D'un coup sec il frappe de la paume de sa main le mur à côté de sa tête puis se recule légèrement, debout les bras croisés, la fixant intensément de son regard de jais.

\- Je veux savoir où vous étiez. Et ne me mentez pas, je sais que vous n'étiez pas dans à la bibliothèque. Et sûrement pas avec Monsieur Londubat qui effectue une retenue avec Amycus Carrow depuis dix-huit heures.

\- Non, je n'y étais point en effet. Je suis allée avec Ginevra réviser dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Elle s'appuie contre la porte en attendant que l'orage passe. Le sorcier est particulièrement à cran cette année.

\- Est-ce tout ce que vous avez trouvé comme excuse ?" s'enquiert-il en plissant ses yeux dangereusement, et pendant une minute elle pense qu'il ressemble à un dangereux félin.

"Je sais pertinemment que vous n'étiez point là-bas, dément-il les dents serrées alors qu'il expire. Si vous persistez dans votre entêtement, vous ne pourrez plus ouvrir la porte à partir de maintenant."

Il lui saisit le bras, la tirant contre lui.

"Je vous ai demandé de ne point participer à ces duels et autres entraînements secrets qui sont, je ne l'ignore point, couverts par les Directeurs de Serdaigle et Gryffondor," poursuit-il.

Une lueur surprise passe dans les ambres mordorés.

"Rien ne m'échappe Hermione. Tout ce qui se passe entre les murs du Château m'est rapporté, poursuit Severus. Quant à votre amie Luna, ne comprenez-vous pas qu'elle se met en danger ainsi que son père avec la publication de ces périodiques vantant Harry Potter ?

Comment croyez-vous que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a réagi quand il a eu vent de cet incident ?" insiste le sorcier en prenant le menton pointu entre ses doigts.

Hermione se contente de secouer sa tête négativement.

"Il est entré dans une rage folle et a ordonné que le rédacteur du Chicaneur soit maîtrisé, et ce en employant n'importe quel moyen jugé utile...

\- Oh !

Severus enveloppe tendrement la jeune femme entre ses bras.

\- J'ai si peur pour vous, reconnaît-il à mi-voix tout près de son oreille. Tout ce qui se passe ici est scrupuleusement rapporté au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les murs ont des oreilles...

\- Je le sais Severus mais je vous ai déjà donné mon point de vue, lui répond-elle en se détendant légèrement. Je ne veux point être qu'une simple spectatrice passive des affrontements frontaux ou larvés qui existent. J'ai un rôle à jouer dans cette lutte et...

\- Chuuuuuttttt..."

Elle réalise que ses yeux orageux brûlent de passion contenue et qu'ils dévorent son colleté qui révèle la naissance de ses seins, juste au-dessus de l'encolure.

"Que vais-je faire de vous ?" se demande-t-il sur un ton perplexe en prenant possession de ses lèvres.

Le baiser est profond, brûlant, dominateur, exigeant, et les jambes d'Hermione deviennent faibles, l'obligeant à s'agripper au sorcier pour ne point tomber. Ce dernier interrompt leur échange lingual et l'entraîne vers la chambre à coucher pour la déposer sur le lit.

Son visage s'abaisse lentement vers les monticules crémeux qu'il vient de libérer et sa langue remue sur son mamelon une fois avant de l'aspirer dans sa bouche et Hermione sent immédiatement une humidité traîtresse croître au centre de sa féminité et laisse échapper un gémissement de plaisir. La main du sorcier en profite pour glisser sournoisement le long de son côté, la déplaçant légèrement vers le centre sur le lit.

"Que vais-je faire de vous ? répète-t-il avec un regard de prédateur.

Hermione oublie sa colère alors qu'elle ferme les yeux, appréciant l'attention de sa bouche sur sa poitrine et la sensation de ses mains diaboliques glissant sous la multitude de couches de tissu afin d'avoir accès à sa peau veloutée.

\- Tout ce que vous voudrez, gémit-elle le souffle court alors qu'elle sent les doigts masculins s'emparer de ses trésors cachés.

\- C'est-à-dire ? insiste-t-il en passant ses mains sur ses flancs, lui faisant arquer le dos sous ses caresses affolantes. Elle sent son nez parcourir son ventre alors qu'il descend le long de son corps.

\- Je suis à vous, reconnaît-elle en enfouissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux d'ébène.

\- Bien, répond-il en admirant son joli mont de Vénus. Ouvrez-vous, Hermione."

Elle hésite à peine avant d'obéir et de lever les jambes, en pliant les genoux pour s'ouvrir complètement à son regard luxurieux.

"Belle, si belle," souffle-t-il en enfonçant doucement un doigt dans sa moiteur alors que le bout de sa langue entame des cercles paresseux sur son point sensible.

"Je pensais que... vous étiez en colère contre moi, dit-elle dans un gémissement, profitant pleinement de l'attention qu'il lui prodigue. Il est un homme tellement compliqué. Il semble d'abord furieux contre elle, se montrant presque rude avec elle, et maintenant il lui fait l'amour comme si de rien n'était...

\- Hmmmm..." susurre-t-il contre son clitoris alors que ses doigts le caressent, et elle ne peut contenir des halètements qui se rapprochent de plus en plus, alors que la montée du plaisir s'amplifie.

La langue du sorcier se déplace, l'obligeant à ressentir des délices interdits, et répète le geste, encore et encore, l'excitant à nouveau et la frustrant en même temps. Un léger cri s'échappe de ses lèvres, mais il ignore ses suppliques et ses contorsions pour lui échapper alors qu'il continue de ravir son sexe et son clitoris. L'orgasme la frappe soudainement, sa tête explose dans une myriade de points lumineux, la faisant crier et se débattre, alors qu'elle l'implore de cesser de la stimuler avec ses doigts et sa langue.

Au lieu de cela, il la renverse et la tire à genoux. Il écarte les joues crémeuses et aligne sa virilité devant la petite entrée moite. Il insère la tête bulbeuse par derrière qui glisse facilement et enfonce toute sa longueur à plusieurs reprises, dans des coups durs et implacables.

Elle est toujours sensible à son orgasme, le pressant à chaque poussée, ses seins rebondissant à son rythme. Hermione essaie de se détendre, mais ses doigts trouvent son clitoris, et il le caresse tout en poussant, augmentant la tension en elle. Ses seins guillerets se balancent dans le rythme effréné imposé par les coups de boutoir puissants du sorcier.

"Mmmmmmh... c'est... si bon..."

Elle peut à peine répondre. Les sensations de ses doigts et la manière dont le corps du sorcier bouge font monter un nouvel orgasme.

"Je veux... vous entendre... dit-il, l'attirant contre son corps, et la stimulant encore brutalement. Je veux... vous entendre... crier... m'implorer...

Elle le serre à l'intérieur d'elle, ses mains crispées sur les draps au point de faire blanchir ses jointures, alors qu'elle le supplie de se laisser fléchir.

" Severus, s'il vous plaît... Ayez pitié..."

\- Dites-le, commande-t-il, la penchant en avant, la tenant contre lui d'un bras alors qu'il la pilonne sans relâche, ses doigts manipulant son bouton d'amour engorgé. Criez pour moi.

\- Severus, s'il vous plait, par pitié", supplie-t-elle de plus en plus fort. Les sensations ne faiblissent jamais, et le dernier orgasme semble se reconstituer comme s'il ne devait jamais finir.

"Severus, je ne... je ne peux plus... je ... arrêtez. Oh, Merlin, Severus, arrêtez... SEVERUS, NON ! DIEU, NON !

\- Dites-le, gronde-t-il. Elle peut dire par la rudesse de son ton qu'il est proche de son propre orgasme. Dites mon nom. Encore.

Son corps semble exploser et fondre en même temps, toute pensée cohérente à l'exception de son nom qui lui échappe.

\- SEVERUS ! OH, SEVERUS ! SEVERUSSSSS ! "

Il grogne, et gémit dans son oreille quand il fait une dernière poussée et l'attire contre ses hanches avec ses deux mains, s'enfouissant profondément en elle et en la serrant si fort qu'il craint un instant de la blesser. Le corps d'Hermione tremble autant que celui du sorcier, et les battements de son cœur semblent même faire écho au siens, alors que sa respiration laborieuse la rend étourdie. Elle se sent alanguie, sans forces dans son étreinte écrasante, incapable de bouger ou de s'écrouler. Elle peut sentir son souffle chaud sur la base de son cou et le soulèvement de sa poitrine en sueur contre son dos.

Il bouge finalement, s'écroulant à moitié, s'étirant à moitié alors qu'ils s'allongent tous les deux sur le lit, les bras toujours serrés autour d'elle. Il sent son phallus sortir de son corps brûlant alors qu'il la blottit contre lui, son corps trempé de sueur, et peu après, il devine aux mouvements réguliers de ses mouvements respiratoires qu'elle s'est endormie.

Et soudain là, sans comprendre d'où lui vient cette étrange idée, sans nul doute saugrenue, il en vient à regretter qu'aucun enfant ne se développe là, sous sa main posée sur son abdomen si chaud et si doux.

 _Un enfant. Notre enfant._

Il se sent subitement glacé. Jusqu'aux os. Il retire sa main comme s'il venait d'être brûlé. Severus reste allongé dans le noir, écoutant sa respiration jusqu'à ce que le sommeil le prenne aussi. Longtemps après. Dans des rêves tourmentés.

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

"Vos amis Weasley, Lovegood et Londubat ont tenté de voler l'épée de Gryffondor dans le bureau du directeur mais je les ai surpris alors qu'ils tentaient de s'enfuir par l'escalier," commence Severus mécontent.

"Voldemort a eu vent de cette mésaventure et a donné l'ordre de déplacer l'épée à Gringotts. Pouvez-vous imaginer ce qu'il en a pensé ? siffle-t-il. Comment voulez-vous que je conserve sa confiance quand une poignée d'adolescents tente de dérober l'un des objets les plus illustres de Poudlard et s'amuse distribuer des tracts dans l'enceinte de l'Ecole que je dirige ? Préfèreriez-vous que ce soit l'un des Carrow qui soit à ma place ? Croyez-vous que j'ignore qui sont les responsables de ces slogans ?

\- Je... non... bien sûr que non...

Elle essaie de garder sa voix stable sous son regard pénétrant et ses traits austères.

\- Je me contente d'envoyer vos camarades effectuer leurs retenues avec Hagrid, ce qui s'apparente plus à une promenade de santé plutôt qu'une véritable punition, ajoute-t-il en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux corbeau. J'ai promis à Dumbledore de protéger les élèves des sanctions cruelles des Mangemorts, mais la tâche ne m'est guère facilitée... Allons, il est temps de rejoindre la Grande Salle, le dîner va être servi.

Quand ils descendent les escaliers jusqu'au quatrième palier, Hermione halète sous le choc.

 **L'ARMEE DE DUMBLEDORE SOUTIENT HARRY POTTER** , est-il écrit en lettres de feu sur les pierres du mur.

"Ce n'était pas là il y a un instant," dit Madame McGonagall qui arrive dans l'autre sens.

Severus regarde les graffitis d'un air sombre, faisant s'enfuir les élèves qui se sont arrêtés pour lire une autre phrase :

 **L'ARMEE DE DUMBLEDORE VAINCRA ! REJOIGNEZ-LA !**

 _Ils l'ont fait !_ s'extasie Hermione en se remémorant les paroles de Ginevra assurant que ses frères devaient lui envoyer une encre révolutionnaire.

Bien qu'elle le dissimule, la Directrice de Gryffondor est admirative : les jeunes sorciers ont jeté un Sort d'Attirance sur les murs du Château afin que les messages soient lus dès qu'une personne passe à proximité. _Oh les jeunes futés !_

Alors qu'ils progressent dans le couloir, ils découvrent les mêmes slogans sur quasiment tous les murs du palier du deuxième étage. Les mâchoires de Severus se serrent alors que son expression devient pierreuse, et il déduit des points des élèves qui ne les dépassent pas assez vite.

Hermione tient sa langue, ne voulant pas l'énerver davantage en lui disant qu'il se montre injuste. Il est difficile de ne pas s'arrêter et de regarder, pour ne pas dire impossible. Le regard est irrémédiablement attiré par les lettres. Les Charme utilisé est puissant.

Au premier étage, à la fois dans le couloir et sur le palier, quelqu'un a écrit :

 **SI VOUS CROYEZ EN LA VICTOIRE DE LA LUMIERE REJOIGNEZ L'AD !**

L'expression de Severus est celle d'une rage contrôlée, sa posture raide et son ton acéré quand il commande aux étudiants d'avancer, en prenant dix points à chacun.

Alors qu'ils descendent vers le hall d'entrée, ils découvrent les mêmes inscriptions.

Beaucoup d'étudiants s'attardent, se rassemblent devant le mur et regardent l'écriture rouge vif qui s'étale sur la pierre.

"C'est astucieux, déclare finalement McGonagall avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Vous trouvez Madame ? rétorque froidement Severus.

Les Carrow s'approchent d'eux avec Neville en retrait, suivis de Rusard et du professeur McGonagall.

\- Je suis sûr que ce sont les élèves de Gryffondor ! affirme Amycus en désignant le mur.

\- Rien ne vous permet d'énoncer pareille allégation, réplique aussitôt l'Ecossaise, piquée au vif.

\- Je suis sûr que ce sont ces vermines de Gryffondor : regardez la couleur ! Rouge, bien entendu !

\- La couleur est hors de propos, répond sèchement le Directeur en haussant les épaules.

\- Laissez-moi m'occuper de cette affaire et vous aurez le nom des coupables rapidement ! se vante Alecto avec une lueur cruelle au fond des yeux.

\- Les sanctions sont de mon ressort Madame Carrow. Je crois que le règlement est assez clair sur ce point : toutes les infractions constatées à l'extérieur des classes en incombent au Directeur de l'Ecole et à lui seul.

Severus se retourne et regarde les membres du personnel, l'air sombre.

"Mesdames, dit-il en s'adressant à Minerva et Alecto. Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide. Monsieur Rusard, je vous prierai de collecter toutes les brosses à récurer et les serpillières qui traînent dans le Château", dit-il avec autorité. Il attrape le bras d'Hermione et l'entraîne avec lui vers la Grande Salle. Il l'arrête à l'entrée et l'oblige à le regarder. Son regard est glacial.

"Vous pourrez prévenir vos chers camarades que grâce à leurs activités rupestres, dès que le repas s'achèvera, tous les élèves de chaque Maison, de la première à la dernière année - vous y compris - vont devoir frotter les murs jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste pas une seule trace de cette encre sur les murs, pas une seule lettre ! martèle-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

\- Mais c'est parfaitement injuste ! s'insurge Hermione.

\- Oh vous pouvez croire que ce n'est rien à côté de ce qu'aurait infligé les Carrow et Rusard à certains élèves, siffle Severus. Maintenant allez manger et vous reviendrez ensuite vous atteler à votre corvée comme tout un chacun."

La sorcière acquiesce d'un petit mouvement de tête et se dirige vers la table de Gryffondor, les lèvres pincées.

.

4 décembre 1804

"Hermione, il faut que je vous dise, commence Severus le visage tendu en prenant les mains de sa jeune épouse entre les siennes.

\- Vous m'inquiétez mon ami. Que se passe-t-il de si grave ? s'alarme la jeune femme.

\- Les nouvelles de France ne sont guère réjouissantes : Bonaparte vient de se faire sacrer empereur des Français, explique le sorcier. Avant-hier pour être exact.

\- Comment ? Mais je croyais qu'après avoir renversé la monarchie... le peuple de France refuserait le retour d'un monarque à la tête de son pays ?

\- Curieusement, beaucoup de Français se plient à ce surprenant archaïsme. Ils y voient le moyen le plus sûr d'empêcher à tout jamais le retour de l'ancienne dynastie des Capétiens. Et il a réussi le tour de force de le faire entériner en bénéficiant de la présence du Pape lui-même.

\- Le Pape ? Mais pourquoi joue-t-il son jeu ?

\- Tout simplement pour que le Concordat qui a été instauré il y a deux ans pour mettre fin aux troubles religieux qui agitaient la France depuis la Révolution, accorde plus de droits à l'Eglise catholique, qu'elle retrouve de son influence passée, explicite Severus.

\- Et vous craignez que le statut d'Empereur ne monte à la tête de Napoléon Bonaparte et qu'il décide de... conquérir l'Europe ?

\- Oui, vous avez parfaitement saisi le nœud du problème, Hermione. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en frotte les mains. Il espère profiter du chaos qui règnera pour asseoir sa prédominance sur l'Europe après celle exercée sur l'Ecosse, l'Angleterre et l'Irlande. Quoi de mieux que des terres ravagées par la misère et la guerre pour y semer le poison de la haine et de la discorde ? Il se délecte que les Moldus s'entretuent.

.

 _26 décembre 1804_

 _Chère Liz,_

 _Luna a disparu depuis qu'elle est retournée chez elle pour les vacances, et nous ignorons où elle se trouve ! Plus de nouvelles. Rien. Peut-être s'est-elle cachée ? Et Poudlard ne reçoit plus d'exemplaires du Chicaneur. Par contre un nouveau périodique, Potterveille a fait son apparition depuis quelques semaines qui publie des messages de soutien à Harry Potter ainsi qu'à tous les autres résistants. Ils se font aussi un devoir d'annoncer les noms des morts et des disparus. L'un de ces activistes, dont le nom de plume est Monsieur Royal, serait en fait Kingley Shackelbolt._

 __ _Malgré les mises en garde de Ginevra et les miennes, Harry et Dean se sont rendus à Godric's Hollow, pour y voir les tombes de James et Lily et leur maison. Ils se sont ensuite rendus chez Bathilda Bagshot qu'ils ont suivie, mais qui s'est révélée être Nagini. Le serpent s'est jeté sur Harry, et fort heureusement Dean l'a aidé à s'échapper mais sa baguette s'est cassée dans le feu de l'action._

 _Chez Madame Bagshot, Dean a réussi à récupérer le roman Vie et mensonges d'Albus Dumbledore écrite par Rita Skeeter. Harry l'a lu et a appris que dans sa jeunesse, Dumbledore était ami avec Gellert Grindelwald, l'un des plus grands mages noirs de l'Histoire. Il a aussi découvert que Grindelwald était le sorcier qui avait dérobé l'objet tant convoité par Voldemort._

 _Pendant son tour de garde, Harry a vu un Patronus, une biche argentée et l'a suivie pour découvrir l'épée de Gryffondor dans une mare gelée. Quand il a plongé pour essayer de la récupérer, le Médaillon l'a entraîné vers le fond, mais heureusement Ron est apparu et lui a sauvé la vie. C'est également lui qui s'est servi de l'épée pour détruire l'Horcruxe. Est-ce Severus qui a procuré l'épée à Harry ? Comment est-ce possible puisque l'épée se trouve à Gringotts ? Je n'y comprends goutte..._

 _Il faut trouver les quatre Horcruxes restants..._

 _Je fais des recherches sur un étrange symbole que j'ai découvert plusieurs fois sur le livre de contes légué par Dumbledore et quand je l'ai décrit à Harry, il m'a affirmé l'avoir déjà vu lors du mariage de Fleur et Bill autour du cou du père de Luna. Il faut qu'il rencontre ce dernier. Peut-être pourra-t-il nous en apprendre plus ?_

 _PS : Est-ce Severus qui a produit ce Patronus ? Une biche ? Cela lui ressemble si peu ! Une panthère noire serait plus appropriée..._

 _Ah, j'oubliais : cette année, pas de Noël à Poudlard, qui est considéré par le Ministère comme une fête moldue, indigne des sorciers... L'ambiance est de plus en plus lugubre._

 _._

"Où m'emmenez-vous ? s'inquiète la jeune femme, chaudement vêtue pour cette froide journée de décembre.

\- Venez Hermione, ordonne le sorcier. Vous avez besoin de perfectionner votre technique. Il se peut qu'un jour ce moyen de locomotion vous sauve la vie.

 _Technique ? Je n'ai aucune technique. Je déteste les vols en balai..._

\- Je pense l'avoir assez perfectionnée lorsque j'ai traversé la Manche sur l'un de ces engins", répond-elle le front buté.

Devant l'air imperturbable de son époux qui lui désigne le balai de ses yeux perçants, elle comprend qu'il n'y aura pas d'échappatoire possible. Elle doit se soumettre.

"Où dois-je m'installer ? Devant ou derrière vous ?

\- A l'avant", ordonne-t-il sur un ton ferme, en repoussant les pensées traîtresses qui commencent à l'assaillir, en imaginant sa femme sur le balai, penchée devant lui.

Elle s'approche, le regard peu rassuré. Il lui offre sa main et elle enjambe le balai et remue ses parfaites courbes recouvertes de plusieurs jupons contre son aine. Il réprime un gémissement. Par Salazar ! Est-elle inconsciente de l'effet qu'elle a sur lui ? Il ne pense pas qu'elle le fasse exprès. Non. Elle est encore tellement innocente ! Il inspire son parfum, une prédominance de rose avec un soupçon de vanille qui trouble son esprit.

C'est tellement grisant. Il enroule un bras autour de sa forme élancée. Elle semble si petite par rapport à lui. Severus saisit le balai avec son autre main. Il pousse vigoureusement d'un coup de pied au sol et ils décollent aussitôt. Hermione pousse un petit cri de plaisir mélangé à l'angoisse de ne pas avoir le contrôle du balai, mais recouvre rapidement son sang-froid et se cale contre lui. Il pose son menton sur son épaule droite, près de ses cheveux, lui souffle de sa voix profonde des instructions précises : comment virer d'un bord à l'autre, comment accélérer, ralentir, piquer du nez et redresser le balai au dernier moment. Malgré elle, peu à peu, avec la présence sécurisante de Severus dans son dos et ses indications précises, Hermione commence à apprécier la leçon, et l'air vif qui lui fouette le visage la galvanise.

Le soleil a presque fini de disparaître derrière l'horizon dans une cascade de nuances roses et orangées. Dans l'ensemble, le paysage est à couper le souffle. Après une bonne trentaine de minutes, alors que le ciel devient complètement bleu nuit avec des tons violets, et que les étoiles commencent à scintiller, Hermione les dirige vers le grand parterre. Elle est déçue que la soirée se termine déjà. Ils se voient peu et Severus est tellement tendu cette année.

Hermione soupire quand ils atterrissent et elle se laisse tomber à contrecœur sur ses deux pieds. Elle se tourne vers son époux en souriant, mais quand elle voit son visage. Elle perd de son entrain. Il a l'air tellement pensif. Concentré. Presque inquiet.

"Severus ? Qu'avez-vous ?"

Sans mot dire, il prend la jeune femme au creux de ses bras et enfouit son nez dans sa chevelure.

Combien de temps leur reste-t-il avant que ce ne soit la fin ?

.

.

Un petit concert de Teponagua ?

.

 **NB** : il ne reste plus que deux trois chapitres, et je pense prendre plus de temps pour les publier...


	40. Chapter Perdre Une Vie

**Notes** : Je suis sur un petit nuage rose grâce à vos commentaires terriblement motivants, merci !

Cela m'a permis de publier en temps et heure :)

La vie à Poudlard n'est guère facile pour les uns et les autres. Excellente lecture !

 **Avertissement** : passage difficile en milieu de chapitre.

.

 **Chapitre XL - Perdre Une Vie**

.

 **"Ah ! dit Anna vivement ; je rends justice à vos sentiments et aux hommes qui vous ressemblent. Je mériterais le mépris si j'osais supposer que la véritable affection et la confiance appartiennent seulement aux femmes. Non, je vous crois capables dans le mariage de toutes les grandes et nobles choses. Je crois que vous pouvez supporter beaucoup tant que… (permettez-moi de le dire), tant que vous avez un but. Je veux dire tant que la femme que vous aimez existe et vit pour vous. Le seul privilège que je réclame pour mon sexe (et il n'est pas très enviable, n'en soyez pas jaloux), c'est d'aimer plus longtemps quand il n'y a plus ni vie ni espoir." Elle ne put en dire davantage ; son cœur était trop plein, sa poitrine trop oppressée,** _Persuasion_ , Jane Austen

.

 _31 décembre 1804_

 _Chère Liz,_

 _Harry, Ron et Dean ont rendu visite à Xenophilius Lovegood, le père de Luna et le rédacteur du Chicaneur. Ce dernier leur a raconté l'histoire des Reliques de la Mort, puis a essayé de vendre Harry au Ministère, et le trio s'est échappé de justesse. L'homme a agi ainsi car sa fille est entre les mains des Mangemorts._

 _Grâce aux indications fournies par le père de Luna, je pense avoir compris le mystère des Reliques de la Mort. Notamment grâce au Conte des Trois Frères que je connais à présent par cœur._

 _Les Reliques de la Mort sont trois objets légendaires, qui auraient été fabriqués par la Mort elle-même : la Baguette de Sureau, dont on dit qu'elle est imbattable ; la Pierre de Resurrection, qui permet de ramener à la vie des personnes décédées ; et la Cape d'invisibilité, qui permet de se cacher de la Mort. Ces trois artefacts magiques aurait été offerts par la Mort elle-même aux frères Peverell pour les récompenser de leurs talents de sorciers. Celui qui détient les trois reliques devient le maître de la Mort._

 _Harry détient l'une des reliques : la Cape d'Invisibilité ! Et nous savons grâce à la connexion de l'esprit de Harry avec Voldemort que ce dernier est à la recherche de la Baguette de Sureau, volée par Grindelwald._

 _Severus est persuadé qu'un des Horcruxes se trouve dans le coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange à Gringotts. Duquel s'agit-il ? Certainement d'un objet en relation avec l'un des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, tel le Médaillon de Salazar. Il nous faut trouver quel est cet Horcruxe et trouver le moyen de pénétrer dans Gringotts. Dieu que cela s'annonce ardu !_

.

Les bords du Lac Noir

"Hermione, commence Ginevra en fuyant le regard pénétrant de son amie. Il faut que je vous avoue un secret mais... je compte sur votre discrétion pour ne point le divulguer...

\- Serait-ce au sujet d'un Serpentard blond aux yeux gris ? déclare après quelques secondes la brune avec un petit sourire en coin en s'emmitouflant plus profondément dans sa pelisse pour se protéger du froid mordant.

\- Je... mais... comment avez-vous deviné ? s'étonne Ginevra. Nous nous montrons très discrets et notre relation est parfaitement platonique !

\- Certes, mais les regards que vous vous lancez à la dérobée ne peuvent tromper une personne relativement attentive, explique posément Hermione.

\- Oh vraiment ? Je pensais pourtant que nous faisions preuve de discrétion, s'étonne la jeune Weasley.

\- Par contre, ce qui m'intrigue, est la place des sentiments que vous accordez encore à Harry...

Une violente rougeur marbre les joues de Ginevra.

\- Mes sentiments pour Harry n'ont nullement changé. Je... l'aime toujours mais... dès que je vois Drago, mon cœur se met à battre plus vite... reconnaît-elle en baissant les yeux.

\- Je n'ignore pas que Drago se montre relativement effacé cette année et qu'il semble ne point abonder dans le sens des Carrow mais... ne craignez-vous pas qu'il se serve de votre relation pour obtenir des renseignements sur l'AD et nous dénoncer au moment opportun ? insinue Hermione qui n'a pas oublié l'attitude mesquine du Serpentard en cinquième année.

\- Parce que vous, vous ne risquez pas de nous dénoncer à votre époux, l'un des bras droits de _Vous-Savez-Qui_ ?! riposte la jeune fille, hors d'elle, dès qu'elle a décrypté le sens des paroles de son interlocutrice.

C'est au tour des joues d'Hermione de prendre une teinte rose. Ses narines se pincent sous l'effort violent qu'elle doit faire sur elle-même pour contenir les larmes qui se profilent au coin de ses yeux. Depuis deux trois semaines ses nerfs sont à fleur de peau et la moindre contrariété provoque une montée de larmes qu'elle a beaucoup de mal à réprimer. Elle a toujours été d'une nature émotive mais là, cela devient gênant. Sans nul doute tout ce travail exigé par les professeurs en plus des réunions secrètes et des entraînements de l'AD. _Je me sens lasse_ , constate-t-elle.

\- Vous avez raison, je n'aurais pas dû vous parler ainsi," parvient-elle à dire alors que les deux jeunes filles amorcent un retour vers le Château dans un silence gêné.

Ginevra comprend les mises en garde que son amie lui adresse. Cependant, elle ne peut nier que son attirance physique pour le Serpentard est électrisante. Dès qu'il est dans les parages, elle est aussitôt consciente de sa présence. Ils ne semblent pas avoir beaucoup en commun en dehors de leur passion pour le vol en balai et le Quidditch, mais cela ne les empêche de converser dès qu'ils en ont la possibilité. Il la pousse intellectuellement et la défie en tant que personne. Ils connaissent aussi de rares mais doux moments. Ils se retrouvent cachés dans la lisière des arbres au bord de la Forêt Interdite. Il lui tient la main, ou la prend contre lui. Tandis qu'ils partagent plus de contacts, elle se force à garder la tête froide et à les garder chastes, même si elle désire plus que tout être embrassée par le Serpentard.

Curieusement, alors même qu'il traîne une réputation des plus sulfureuses, il ne la pousse pas là-dessus. Elle se demande s'il ne fait que respecter sa demande de se comporter en gentleman, ou s'il ne ressent pas d'attirance physique pour elle. Alors elle se dit qu'elle est ridicule sinon, pourquoi continuerait-il à la voir s'il ne le désirait pas autant qu'elle ? Il doit ressentir le magnétisme qui existe entre eux aussi, n'est-ce pas?

Bien qu'elle prenne garde de ne jamais s'asseoir auprès de lui lors les repas, et qu'ils font de leur mieux pour garder leur relation privée, elle sent quand il l'observe et elle se retrouve souvent à l'étudier quand il ne regarde pas. Il ne s'affiche plus aussi souvent que les années précédentes avec Parkinson, Bullstrode, Crabbe et Goyle, mais plus fréquemment avec Theodore Nott et Blaise Zabini. Tous deux également à Serpentard, mais des modérés. Ils ne prônent pas haut et fort la suprématie des Sang-Pur sur les Sang-de-Bourbe comme nombre de leurs camarades de Maison.

Ginevra est attirée par Drago à un niveau qui l'emporte à l'heure actuelle sur les sentiments qu'elle éprouve envers Harry, mais elle continue à s'inquiéter du fait que choisir Drago plutôt que Harry signifie aussi de perdre Hermione en tant qu'amie. Elle n'est pas certaine d'être prête à compromettre une amitié de longue date et se demande si c'est l'attrait de l'interdit qui la pousse à rechercher autant la compagnie du Serpentard.

"Je n'ai pas le droit de vous juger, reprend Hermione d'une voix douce en glissant son bras sous celui de son amie alors qu'elles arrivent aux abords du Château. Cela restera notre secret. Je vous le promets.

Dans cette morosité ambiante, qui est-elle pour reprocher à qui que ce soit de rechercher un tant soi peu d'affection ? Elle ne doute pas que Ginevra saura faire le bon choix le moment venu. Il faut seulement veiller à ce que Harry n'en soit point informé car la nouvelle pourrait l'anéantir et le monde a besoin de lui pour vaincre l'Obscurité.

\- Je vous remercie Hermione, je savais que je pouvais compter sur votre amitié."

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

9 janvier 1805

Amycus se lève alors que la classe s'assied. Il descend l'allée tranquillement, faisant flotter une pile de livres épais devant lui. Avec quelques coups de sa baguette, les livres commencent à tomber sur plusieurs bureaux avec des bruits sourds. Quand Amycus revient sur le devant de la classe, il se tourne pour leur faire face avec un sourire cruel qui donne envie à Hermione de se glisser sous son bureau.

"Maintenant, vous savez comment lancer les Sorts de Magie Noire. Vous devez le vouloir. Donc, aujourd'hui, je veux vous voir agir en conséquence."

Plusieurs étudiants s'exclament négativement devant sa déclaration alors qu'il actionne sa baguette vers le tableau noir, faisant apparaître une liste de Sorts. Hermione reste bouche bée devant la liste des malédictions avec un sentiment de malaise dans son ventre. _Stranguleus epinas_ , _Echardium doloris_ , _Flamenum_ , _Gaya gluantuosa_ , _Profondis tenebrium_.

"Eh bien, vous allez les appliquer aujourd'hui", déclare Amycus sur un ton joyeux alors qu'il se retourne vers la classe.

Hermione regarde nerveusement les sorts sur la liste. Elle se détourne pour jeter un coup d'œil à Neville, mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure devant son regard inquiet. Seulement, il ne la regarde pas, il observe Carrow. Le claquement d'une baguette sur son bureau fait sursauter Hermione et elle se retrouve face à ce dernier.

"Méfiez-vous, lui souffle doucement Neville.

Hermione acquiesce silencieusement.

"Je vais vous mettre par paire, car aujourd'hui ce sera exercice pratique. Crabbe, vous vous opposerez à Londubat. Vous allez commencer par lancer un Sort commun, puis quand vous jugerez le moment opportun, vous jetterez l'une des Malédictions affichées au tableau pendant que Londubat se défendra. Malfoy, vous serez avec Madame Snape. Goyle, vous tentez votre chance contre Finnigan. Monsieur Finnigan, vous devez détourner ce qu'il vous lancera. Et, voyons, Mademoiselle Parkinson, vous vous opposerez à Mademoiselle Brown, tandis que Mademoiselle Bulstrode, vous affronterez... Mademoiselle Patil. Alors dépêchez-vous de vous mettre en place et voyons comment vous vous débrouillez.

Alors que les paires se déplacent vers l'avant de la classe et espacées, Amycus fait rétrécir les bureaux et les déplace sur le côté de la pièce. Neville s'avance, sa baguette tirée. Tous les autres étudiants tentent de reculer plus loin, loin du combat à venir. Jamais un cours de Forces du Mal ne se termine sans qu'un élève ou plus ne se retrouve à l'infirmerie. Ce qui explique que la plupart d'entre eux transporte dans leur sac une véritable pharmacie de première urgence, et ce sur les conseils d'Hermione.

"Commencez !" ordonne Amycus.

Hermione, de même que tous les combattants de l'AD, maîtrise la plupart des Sorts Non Verbaux. Mais après discussion lors d'une réunion, ils ont préféré ne point montrer leurs compétences en ce domaine lors des duels imposés par le professeur des Forces du Mal. Ce serait trop risqué. Il vaut mieux laisser entendre qu'ils ne sont que des élèves... inoffensifs, et qu'ils ne représentent pas une menace contre le nouvel ordre établi .

Drago tient sa baguette correctement et s'incline devant la sorcière. L'esprit d'Hermione est en alerte, mais elle réussit à balancer le poignet et sa baguette atterrit de manière rassurante dans sa main, puis elle s'incline à son tour devant lui sans jamais rompre le contact visuel.

Elle resserre sa prise sur sa baguette et fait face à son adversaire. Il se tient à quelques mètres d'elle et semble calme, sûr de lui. Combiné avec son regard ennuyé, il donne une impression presque effrayante. Les autres paires de duel sont occupées avec leurs propres combats. Hermione peut les voir du coin de l'œil. Mais ils n'utilisent pour le moment que des sorts simples.

Quatre flashs de lumière sont tirés des baguettes des Serpentard, dont la plupart sont déviés par les Gryffondor. Drago n'est pas encore intervenu.

"Encore !" ordonne Carrow.

Une fois de plus, les Serpentard frappent, Crabbe et Goyle prennent des points pour avoir touché Neville et Seamus. La fois suivante, tous les sorts sont déviés.

Avec un geste désinvolte de sa baguette, Hermione détourne le sort lancé par son adversaire de sa trajectoire. Elle peut voir Drago lever un sourcil mais son sourire affable est toujours en place. Ensuite, il lève sa baguette et envoie un sortilège bleu qui sort de la pointe de sa baguette. C'est un autre sort inoffensif, le charme de _Confundus_. Hermione n'a même pas besoin de lever un bouclier pour bloquer ce charme.

La troisième fois, Hermione a l'impression que Draco n'essaie pas vraiment de la blesser. Elle se jette au sol pour éviter le Sortilège. Le professeur l'a compris lui aussi.

\- Monsieur Malfoy, je vous ai demandé de lancer un Maléfice, pas de vous amuser, grommelle-t-il alors que Seamus tend la main à Hermione pour l'aider à se relever et lui restitue sa baguette ramassée au sol.

Les prochaines fois Crabbe, Goyle et Bulstrode obéissent et tirent avec plus de méchanceté. Leurs malédictions frappent Neville, Seamus, et Parvati. Pansy est réprimandée pour avoir facilement pris Lavande, même si Lavande boite à présent et que sa robe est brûlée par des flammèches après avoir été touchée par un _Flamenum_ *.

\- C'est amusant, n'est-ce pas, Londubat ? raille Crabbe avec une lueur sournoise au fond des yeux.

\- A présent, lancez les Maléfices, vous vous êtes assez amusés ! Maintenant !" exige Carrow.

Crabbe obéit aussitôt et Neville est touché par la Malédiction. Profitant que le Gryffondor cherche à se relever, Crabbe pointe sa baguette sur Hermione et lance traitreusement un Maléfice. Le rayon lumineux se dirige droit sur elle. Traître. Imparable. Son corps explose. Une douleur atroce dans son ventre. Des centaines de coups de poignard l'agressent et perforent ses entrailles. Elle pousse un cri déchirant avant de sombrer dans un état semi-comateux. Il lui semble entendre des voix. Est-ce Neville ? Lavande ? Même la voix de Drago semble inquiète. Que disent-elles ?

 _Une Malédiction l'a frappée. De plein fouet. Elle est tombée de suite. Je pense que c'est Echardium doloris_ ** _. Il y a beaucoup de sang. Elle a perdu connaissance. Monsieur, faites quelque chose ! Hermione, parlez-moi. Elle est si pâle. Cela semble très grave. Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie et prévenir le Directeur. Non, le Directeur en premier, il est son époux. Il saura quoi faire._

Elle essaie de répondre, de dire qu'elle souffre terriblement, que chaque cellule de son corps est une brûlure mais aucun mot ne sort de sa bouche. Les voix lui parviennent comme à travers un brouillard. Un liquide chaud coule entre ses jambes. Une voix familière. Alarmée. Une incantation. Répétée plusieurs fois. _Vulnera sanentur. Vulnera sanentur._ Des bras forts la soulèvent. Sa tête repose contre un torse. C'est son parfum. Severus. Un contact humide sur son front. Ses lèvres ? Tout ira bien. Il est là. Il le lui dit. Oui, tout ira bien.

"Vous êtes en sécurité," promet Severus en se précipitant vers l'infirmerie avec son précieux fardeau.

L'odeur caractéristique de l'infirmerie agresse ses narines.

La voix apaisante de Madame Pomfresh. Elle essaie de soulever ses paupières et devine que la Médicomage passe sa baguette sur tout son corps, s'attardant principalement sur l'abdomen et la région pubienne. Des mains douces l'aident à se redresser et à lui faire ingurgiter une potion. Elle sent qu'elle glisse dans une bienheureuse inconscience. Sans douleur.

"Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et est en train de perdre votre enfant, déclare l'infirmière après quelques secondes. D'ici une demi-heure, son corps expulsera le fœtus, mais je puis vous affirmer qu'avec une surveillance médicale appropriée, elle est hors de danger."

Pomfresh voit le visage du sorcier d'ordinaire si pâle, prendre une teinte plus blanche encore. La légère crispation de sa mâchoire suggère qu'il a enregistré l'information. _Il ignorait que sa femme était grosse_ , comprend-elle.

 _Notre enfant ? Non ! Cela ne se peut. C'est impossible. La Potion de Stérilité Temporaire que je prends est d'une efficacité redoutable et c'est moi-même qui l'ai brassée. A moins que... Par Salazar !_

Il a oublié de la prendre. Un oubli. Un simple oubli lourd de conséquences. Hermione est tombée enceinte et il ne l'a pas su. Ni elle apparemment. Quand Drago très agité est venu le chercher dans son bureau en l'informant que son épouse venait d'être touchée par une Malédiction sans que Carrow ne lève le petit doigt pour l'aider, et qu'elle avait perdu connaissance, une violente douleur l'avait frappé en plein cœur. Doublée d'une forte colère à l'encontre d'Amycus. _Il va le payer_. Mais il ignorait alors que son épouse attendait un enfant.

\- Com... combien de semaines ? parvient à formuler le sorcier.

\- Huit semaines environ."

 _Oh, Hermione ! Deux mois. Elle était enceinte de deux mois. Et ce drame survient le jour de mon anniversaire. Comme un clin d'œil machiavélique du destin. Je suis maudit. Toujours._

Severus semble abattu. Il jette un regard douloureux sur la forme recroquevillée sur le lit blanc.

"Mais, remercions Merlin que l'utérus n'ait point été endommagé, poursuit la Médicomage. Elle est jeune et en bonne santé. Vous pourrez avoir d'autres enfants. Je vais lui administrer une autre Potion Régénératrice de Sang ainsi qu'une Potion de Sommeil. Il lui faut récupérer des forces et seul le repos le permettra. Elle aura également besoin de... soutien moral. Il est toujours difficile pour une femme de faire une fausse couche..."

"Je ne veux personne dans l'infirmerie durant une heure. La pièce doit rester stérile. Vous comprenez ? En attendant que vous puissiez revenir auprès de votre épouse, que... comptez-vous faire après ce qu'il vient de lui arriver ? l'interpelle Pomfresh.

Severus lève les yeux avec une pointe d'exaspération.

\- Faut-il attendre la mort d'un élève pour que vous bougiez le petit doigt ? l'admoneste-t-elle sévèrement. Plusieurs élèves sont envoyés tous les jours à l'infirmerie à cause des Carrow, surtout Amycus," ajoute-t-elle encore avec véhémence.

 _Sacrebleu ! Je l'ai prévenu, plusieurs fois, et il continue à enseigner n'importe comment, se plaignant sans cesse au Seigneur des Ténèbres de mon interférence dans sa manière d'enseigner,_ _mais là, il est allé trop loin et il va déchanter_ , pense Severus avec colère. _Je vais en informer immédiatement le Seigneur des Ténèbres._

Il sort de l'infirmerie en serrant les poings et se dirige à grands pas vers son bureau. Il se penchera sur sa douleur plus tard. Il écrit une missive d'une écriture rageuse, et l'attache à la patte de Corvus quand il a terminé. Il attend la réponse. Elle ne tarde pas. Il ouvre le parchemin. Un rictus satisfait ourle ses lèvres.

Il se rend aussitôt vers la classe d'Amycus. Severus ouvre la porte et entre avec désinvolture dans la pièce, détournant facilement le Sortilège envoyé par un élève, qui le frappe presque.

"Que faites-vous ici ? gronde Amycus. Abaissez vos baguettes, crie-t-il aux étudiants.

Severus se dirige vers le devant de la classe, ses robes flottant derrière lui, mais son expression reste neutre. Il croise les bras dans un geste d'agacement.

\- L'on m'a signalé qu'il y a eu des combats dans votre classe et je suis venu voir si vous aviez besoin d'aide, dit-il doucement à Amycus comme s'il voulait se montrer discret, mais il sait à quel point sa voix peut être entendue quand les étudiants sont tous silencieux. Comme ils le sont actuellement.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide de votre part, objecte Amycus, ne prenant pas la peine de baisser la voix. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? s'enquiert-il avec arrogance.

Severus se tourne pour faire face à la classe.

\- Sortez maintenant. Vous allez tous vous rendre à la bibliothèque et écrire comment inverser les malédictions énumérées sur le tableau : deux parchemins sur chaque malédiction, y compris les affects, avec un accent particulier sur le contre-sort, à remettre au prochain cours."

En moins d'une minute les élèves ont rangé leurs affaires et sortent de la classe. Severus se retourne vers Amycus.

"Apparemment, vous semblez avoir besoin d'aide pour vos sessions de duel. N'étiez-vous pas au courant que vous étiez d'accord pour suivre les directives internationales standard pour pratiquer le duel dans votre classe? explique Severus d'une voix douce.

\- Eh bien je... ricane Amycus.

\- En permettant à des étudiants de se battre en duel dans votre classe sans veiller à leur sécurité ? s'enquiert Severus encore plus doucement. Les règles de la ligne directrice sont parfaitement claires : elles stipulent qu'un enseignant ne peut organiser des duels utilisant des Maléfices sans en maîtriser les contre-sorts.

Severus réprime un sourire alors qu'Amycus regarde autour de lui, comme perdu.

\- Tout est sous mon contrôle, finit-il par dire, mais son ton manque de conviction.

\- Et quand les étudiants sont blessés... ? interroge Severus avec froideur.

Amycus se hérisse et relève son menton dans un air de défi face à son supérieur.

\- Si c'est à cause de l'incident sur votre Sang-de-Bourbe... insinue-t-il sur un ton persifleur.

\- Ne vous souvenez-vous pas que je vous ai expliqué que chaque fois qu'un élève est blessé, malade ou qu'il est mis en retenue, nous sommes obligés d'envoyer des avis aux familles ? Aux parents ou au tuteur de l'élève ?" le coupe brutalement Severus.

L'expression d'incrédulité stupéfaite qu'affiche les traits d'Amycus en devient comique.

"Chaque retenue et chaque blessure, comme prévu par la charte de l'école, doivent être notifiées aux responsables légaux, dit froidement Severus. Et tout est scrupuleusement rapporté au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vous êtes supposé leur enseigner comment lancer les sorts. Je ne sais pas comment les élèves apprennent comment utiliser les Arts sombres quand ils sont couchés dans des lits, sans connaissance, à l'hôpital ? Grâce à votre incompétence, depuis la rentrée, une dizaine de parents a déjà retiré ses enfants de l'Ecole.

\- Mais ... je leur enseigne comment les utiliser... soutient le Mangemort avec un air de défi.

Severus méprise Amycus. Bien que ce dernier soit très versé dans les Arts Sombres, il se révèle terriblement ignorant et complètement incapable de les inverser. Snape suppose maintenant qu'il ne s'en est jamais soucié, ni ne cherche à inverser quoi que ce soit qu'il ait jamais lancé. Cela fait de lui un excellent sorcier pour un raid, mais un très mauvais choix pour un enseignant, mais il est coincé avec lui à cause des ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais là, il est allé trop loin.

\- Et pouvez-vous m'expliquer comment les étudiants peuvent-ils les apprendre s'ils sont incohérents ? Si vous souhaiter organiser des duels, un magicien qualifié doit être présent pour chaque paire. Donc, soit j' assiste à chacune de vos leçons ou vous devrez modifier votre style d'enseignement jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez me présenter une liste de sorts de Magie Noire que vous avez l'intention d'enseigner à ces jeunes esprits impatients avec... leurs contre-sorts," insiste Severus avec autorité en maintenant son masque d'indifférence. Il plisse les yeux et regarde Amycus d'un air ennuyé.

"Mais je dois insister pour que vous vous absteniez d'enseigner un sort que vous êtes incapable d'inverser vous-même.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dans ma classe! ricane Amycus ulcéré. Des postillons s'envolent de sa bouche.

\- Si vous continuez à remplir les lits de l'hôpital avec votre inaptitude, cela peut devenir nécessaire, gronde Severus. Ne pensez pas que ce soit terminé, Amycus.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de me parler ainsi ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a ordonné d'apprendre aux élèves les Forces du Mal et c'est ce que je fais, gronde Amycus, et un regard calculateur croise ses traits. Vous n'êtes plus son préféré, vous savez. Il en entendra parler.

\- Cela est déjà fait, dit froidement Severus en croisant les bras. Vous allez être convoqué par notre Maître ce soir-même, dit-il calmement en jetant un regard en direction de la Marque des Ténèbres, puis il se tourne pour partir. Je serai dans mon bureau ce soir après le dîner pour en discuter davantage, si vous êtes en... état après votre entrevue avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres," ajoute-t-il sans pouvoir déguiser une pointe de satisfaction perverse dans le ton de sa voix.

Il jette un regard en arrière. Amycus est vert. De peur. Et il y a de quoi. Il va payer.

 _Maintenant, je retourne à l'infirmerie. Hermione. Elle a besoin de moi._

.

Elle est réveillée. Ses paupières sont en plomb mais elle parvient à les ouvrir après la troisième tentative. La douleur atroce qui vrillait l'intérieur de ventre s'est considérablement atténuée. Les potions administrées régulièrement par la Médicomage ont effectué leur travail. Elle ressent une immense lassitude. Et un manque. Pourquoi ?

Il est là. Sa voix est basse et calme alors que Severus s'adresse à elle.

"Hermione, je vais vous ramener dans nos quartiers.

\- Sachez que je m'y oppose, coupe la voix de la Médicomage. Votre épouse est loin d'être rétablie et son état nécessite des soins constants, au moins deux semaines à compter d'aujourd'hui.

\- Nous en avons déjà parlé Madame, réplique Severus. Mon épouse sera plus en sécurité dans mes quartiers qu'à l'infirmerie qui est un véritable moulin, avec des va-et-vient constants. Je vous signerai une décharge. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, je m'occuperai d'elle.

Tout en parlant il s'approche du lit et tend ses bras pour s'emparer avec tendresse de la forme délicate.

\- Je préfère rentrer avec mon époux Madame Pomfresh, déclare d'une voix faible mais ferme Hermione en posant sa tête sur le torse de Severus qui se dirige vers la porte pour l'emporter vers leurs quartiers.

\- N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai expliqué au sujet de la fausse couche... Il vous faudra renoncer aux devoirs conjugaux durant une période minimum d'un mois. Il faut attendre le retour de ses menstruations. Elle peut recevoir des visites, mais elles doivent rester assez brèves.

 _Une fausse couche ? Mais... Comment ? Je n'ai donc pas rêvé les déclarations de Madame Pomfresh durant mon inconscience ? Je croyais que mon état était dû à un Maléfice reçu durant le cours de Forces du Mal ?_

La tête d'Hermione se met à tourner. Un grand froid l'envahit. Inconsciemment, elle pose une main sur son ventre.

Vide.

Et pourtant une vie s'y était développée. A son insu.

Et maintenant plus rien.

Comment peut-elle ressentir la perte d'un enfant dont elle n'a rien su ?

Mais la douleur est là. Persistante.

Elle a toujours rêvé d'être mère, de porter les enfants de Severus, de l'homme qu'elle aime malgré ses réticences. elle pensait qu'avec le temps elle serait en mesure de le faire changer d'avis. Malheureusement, la réalité correspond rarement aux rêves.

Voire jamais.

Le sorcier ressent le mal-être de son épouse. Il a surpris son geste : la main sur son abdomen. Il ne sait comment lui en parler. Pourtant il faut bien qu'ils aient une discussion franche. Il appréhende sa réaction. Il avait été très clair : il ne voulait pas d'enfant. Peut-elle croire qu'il a changé d'avis depuis son... accident ? Elle n'est pas coupable. Ce n'est pas comme si elle l'avait fait exprès. Il l'avait prévenue qu'il prenait une Potion pour éviter ce genre de... désagréments. Peut-il parler de leur enfant comme d'un simple désagrément ? Non, certainement pas. Une fausse couche. Suite au Maléfice envoyé par un camarade de classe. Une vie perdue. Qu'il n'a pas su protéger. _Mon enfant._

\- Je sais que vous devez être soulagé que... que ma grossesse ne soit pas arrivée à terme, commence-t-elle en sentant ses yeux la piquer malgré ses efforts pour qu'il n'en fût rien.

Elle sent que Severus se raidit imperceptiblement.

Cela ne devrait pas le toucher. Il ne voulait d'enfant. Pas dans ce monde obscur. Alors pourquoi y a-t-il comme un manque en lui ? Une souffrance intolérable ? Comme lorsqu'on a perdu quelqu'un de cher ?

Il baisse son visage et force ses yeux à rencontrer les siens. Il n'y trouve ni haine, ni dégoût ni colère. Peut-être de la culpabilité et du remord.

 _Non ! Elle ne doit pas. Elle est innocente. C'est moi le coupable. Seulement moi. Pas elle._

Quelque chose de sombre et de douloureux au fond des iris de jais trouble la jeune femme.

\- Vous vous méprenez Hermione, déclare-t-il avec douceur. Je ne souhaitais point que vous tombiez enceinte à cause de la conjoncture mais... jamais je ne vous aurais repoussée si je l'avais su. J'aurais veillé au bien-être de votre grossesse, comme un futur... père devrait agir."

Elle ne peut contenir la petite bulle d'espoir qui se met à gonfler dans son cœur meurtri en entendant ces paroles.

"Je me suis montré égoïste, sans prendre la peine de tenir compte de vos désirs à ce sujet, s'excuse-t-il encore sur un ton rauque. Si vous deviez être grosse à nouveau, sachez que je prendrai soin de vous, je vous en fais le serment. Je vous aiderai à surmonter la perte de... notre enfant.

 _Notre enfant._

\- Merci Severus, répond-elle en se serrant contre lui.

\- Je ne vous mérite pas..." souffle-t-il d'une voix brisée dans les boucles séditieuses.

 _Oh ! Qu'est-ce donc ? Il y a comme une humidité qui coule dans mes cheveux. Non, Severus. Ne pleurez pas. Je vous en supplie. Pas vous._

Mais ses larmes silencieuses rejoignent les siennes.

.

 _6 février 1805_

 _Chère Liz,_

 _Veuille pardonner mon absence chère amie, mais suite à la fausse couche que j'ai subie, je n'avais point le cœur à écrire. Severus s'est montré attentionné et patient ces quatre dernières semaines. Il m'a été d'un profond soutien. J'ai surpris plusieurs fois son regard empreint de douleur posé sur mon ventre..._

 _Je ne sais ce que j'éprouve réellement. Comment peut-on ressentir la perte d'un enfant que l'on n'a point connu ? Etait-ce une fille, un garçon ? Je n'ai pas eu le courage de me renseigner auprès de Madame Pomfresh. J'ai l'impression que cela ne ferait qu'ajouter à ma souffrance de connaître le sexe de cet enfant qui a grandi dans mon corps sans que je n'en sache rien, et qui pourtant occupe toutes mes pensées depuis qu'il n'est plus là..._

 _J'ai repris les cours depuis une dizaine de jours, hormis celui des Forces du Mal et je n'ai pas encore participé aux entraînements de l'AD. Crabbe a contracté une maladie infectieuse l'obligeant à retourner chez lui pour éviter qu'une contagion ne se propage à Poudlard. Je soupçonne Severus de ne point y être étranger mais je n'ose lui en parler._

 _Ginevra et Neville m'ont appris qu'Amycus Carrow avait été absent durant une semaine suite à mon accident, et qu'il semblait mal en point lorsqu'il est revenu. Des rumeurs circulent, affirmant qu'il aurait été puni par Voldemort en personne. Plusieurs séances de Doloris. Je n'éprouve aucune pitié : il a mérité son châtiment. Serais-je devenue insensible à la souffrance d'autrui ?_

 _Il me faut à présent tourner la page et poursuivre mes recherches afin d'aider Harry, Ron et Dean qui vivent des moments difficiles, se déplaçant sans cesse, pourchassés par les Rafleurs. Oui, c'est ce que je dois faire._

.

.

* _Flamenum_ : Sort qui projette un grand éclair de flammes.

** _Echardium doloris :_ Maléfice qui agit comme si des milliers d'épines d'argent se plantent dans le corps provoquant alors une intense douleur.

.

Et si nous soufflions dans une chirituya ?


	41. Chapter To Fight or Die

**Notes** : de nombreuses réactions sur le dernier chapitre avec le malheur qui a frappé Hermione et Severus.

Je vous remercie pour tous vos commentaires qui m'apportent tant de bonheur ;) Bienvenue à Janifael !

Avant-dernier chapitre... Excellente lecture à tous !

 **Avertissement** : aucun

.

 **Chapitre XLI -** **To Fight or Die**

.

 **"La stupidité et la déraison de ceux qui s'écartent du rang qui est le leur et essayent de paraître plus qu'ils ne sont, me fait penser qu'il est juste de vous prévenir, Fanny [...]; et je vous implore et vous supplie de ne pas vous mettre en avant, de ne pas parler et donner votre avis comme si vous étiez l'une de vos cousines"** , _Mansfield Park_ , Jane Austen

.

 _10 février 1805_

 _Chère Liz,_

 _Je crois que je me sens mieux. j'y pense toujours mais... la douleur est moins intense. Je vais finir par penser que les écrivains ont raison quand ils disent que le temps finit par guérir les blessures. Mais la cicatrice est toujours là. Invisible et pourtant présente dans chacune des cellules de mon corps. Elle m'accompagne constamment. Je ne peux l'oublier. Elle est indissociable de mon être. Je dois l'accepter. C'est tout._

 _Je m'en veux. Enormément. Je ne cesse de me dire que si j'avais su que j'étais avec un enfant, j'aurais refusé de pratiquer le duel, quitte à être exclue du cours de Forces du Mal ou à écoper d'heures de retenue. Sans doute Madame Pomfresh m'aurait-elle signé une dispense ? Ces sanctions me semblent tellement dérisoires comparées à cette vie emportée si tôt. Trop tôt. Trop vite._

 _Neville et Ginevra ont bien compris que ma douleur allait bien au-delà de celle ressentie par le Sortilège qui m'a envoyé à l'infirmerie mais... j'ai été incapable de trouver les mots pour leur en parler. Alors je me suis tu. Ai-je adopté la bonne attitude ?_

 _Severus est là pour moi, comme une présence réconfortante malgré ses nombreuses occupations qui le tiennent souvent éloignées de moi. Mais il ne me touche quasiment pas, et j'en souffre. J'ai parfois l'impression que mon époux a signé un Pacte avec la mort : il a l'air tellement persuadé de ne pas survivre à cette guerre... Et les cauchemars qui accablaient certaines de mes nuits ont repris, m'offrant les visions atroces de Severus déchiqueté par les crocs de Nagini, agonisant dans une mare de sang, son visage prenant une vilaine teinte violacée sous l'action néfaste du venin._

 _Les soupçons que nous avions sur le fait que Nagini est un Horcruxe se confirment : non seulement Harry en est persuadé grâce à sa connexion mentale avec Voldemort, mais de plus Severus m'a rapporté que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se sépare jamais du serpent, comme s'il cherchait à le protéger._

.

22 février 1805

Ils marchent à pas lents, l'homme accordant son pas à celui de sa compagne, et le seul bruit qui les accompagne est le crissement de leurs bottes sur l'épaisse couche de neige aux reflets rosés qui recouvre le paysage de Poudlard. Severus tient le bras d'Hermione sous le sien alors qu'ils profitent des derniers frimas de l'hiver pour effectuer une promenade. Il a neigé toute la nuit mais en ce dimanche matin, le ciel est bleu et les rayons du soleil qui frappent la blancheur immaculée de la neige, offrent aux regards une impression de beauté féérique, presque fantasmagorique, avec cette brume scintillante qui semble flotter au-dessus de la nature. Mais même ce décor suranné et élégant qui semble tout droit sorti d'une aquarelle, ne peut apaiser les pensées qui tourmentent la sorcière.

"Quelque chose vous contrarie Hermione ? s'enquiert Severus de sa voix de velours, en interrompant leur promenade.

Elle ne cesse de mordiller ses lèvres, comme à chaque fois qu'une pensée la trouble. Elle lève sa tête et ses yeux clignotent sous l'agression lumineuse du soleil. Elle ressemble à un rêve issu d'un nuage de brume légère. Une tentatrice sans artifice, au-delà de toute imagination.

 _Elle est si belle..._ constate le sorcier.

\- Severus, commence la jeune femme d'une voix hésitante, une vive rougeur colorant ses joues. N'éprouvez-vous plus... aucun... désir pour ma personne ?

\- Je... comment pouvez-vous croire pareille fable ? se rétracte l'homme en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Eh bien vous... vous ne me montrez plus d'affection physique depuis... depuis l'accident en cours de Forces du Mal, tente-t-elle d'expliquer maladroitement... et je...

\- Hermione, inutile de vous tracasser, répond-il. Je me languis de vous mais Madame Pomfresh a été claire sur ce point : pas de devoirs conjugaux sur une durée au minimum d'un mois.

\- Certes mais cela fait un mois et demie... et vous ne m'embrassez plus... avoue-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Je ne voulais point vous bousculer et... le seul fait de vous embrasser me rend fébrile et je craignais de laisser mes pulsions l'emporter et de me comporter en véritable soudard. C'est pourquoi j'ai pu vous sembler distant... physiquement."

Un grand sourire éclaire les traits juvéniles. Puis la jeune fille ôte ses mains de son manchon en hermine blanche et enveloppe le visage ascétique comme si elles détenaient le trésor le plus précieux du monde.

Une vague d'amour écrasante submerge Severus. Les grands yeux Whisky peu auparavant inquiets et tristes, sont à présents pétillants. Il prend les mains dans les siennes et les porte à ses lèvres pour embrasser avec une révérence particulière la paume, avant que sa bouche affamée ne fonde sur la sienne sans lui laisser le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrive.

 _Oh Merlin ! Que ses lèvres sont douces ! Dodues, tendres et sucrées, le paradis !_

Il l'embrasse longuement, passionnément, faisant courir de délicieuses pulsations de plaisir le long de leurs terminaisons nerveuses jusqu'à ce que le froid les ramène à la réalité.

Severus frotte ses hanches contre celles d'Hermione et cette dernière ne peut ignorer la protubérance cachée sous la redingote de son époux et que les couches multiples des vêtements ne parviennent pas à dissimuler.

"Vous faut-il une preuve plus tangible de mon goût pour votre personne ? ironise-t-il, le souffle court.

 _Il me désire toujours..._ se réjouit-elle.

Severus reprend possession de la bouche succulente. Il voudrait garder ce souvenir pour toujours en lui : ce baiser, la neige, le froid, la douceur de ses lèvres, la chaleur de leur étreinte. Le simple fait de respirer est pour lui un acte d'amour : vivre c'est aimer Hermione, cette sorcière qui a rendu à la vie son cœur desséché.

\- J'ai envie de vous," chuchote à mi-voix la jeune femme, qui ose dire cette phrase tant répétée par son époux dans l'intimité de leur chambre.

.

"Qu'en pensez-vous Filius ? demande à haute voix McGonagall en regardant le couple à travers la fenêtre de son bureau.

\- Eh bien, il faut reconnaître qu'ils donnent l'impression de s'aimer, répond son interlocuteur en caressant son menton d'un air pensif. Cela semble même indéniable.

\- En effet mon ami, et cet amour pourrait apporter à notre lutte l'aide dont nous aurions besoin.

\- Qu'entendez-vous par là ? s'enquiert le sorcier en se détournant de la vitre pour croiser le regard pénétrant de sa collègue.

\- Que Snape serait prêt à tout faire pour protéger sa jeune épouse. Surtout après ce qu'il lui est arrivé début janvier, affirme-t-elle.

\- De quoi voulez-vous parler ? De son accident durant l'un des cours de Forces du Mal ?

\- Oui. Ce n'était pas seulement une épreuve physique douloureuse mais... elle a perdu un enfant, avoue l'Ecossaise sur le ton de la confidence. Elle était enceinte de deux mois, ajoute-t-elle avec une pointe de tristesse.

\- Oh ! J'ignorais qu'elle eût vécu pareil drame ! Madame Snape est une belle personne. Je suis terriblement navré de ce malheur qui l'accable. Je comprends à présent pourquoi elle affiche un air si mélancolique depuis son...

Il ne termine pas sa phrase. C'est inutile. Tous deux se comprennent tacitement.

\- En effet, déclare Minerva en soupirant.

\- Pour en revenir à votre remarque précédente, si leur amour est aussi profond, ce dont je ne doute point, ne pensez-vous pas que Madame Snape serait elle aussi capable de tout pour aider son époux ? suggère Filius.

\- Par ma foi, finit par répondre la Gryffondor en plissant ses yeux perçants sur cette pensée problématique, il faut espérer que son amour ne l'aveugle pas sur la priorité à donner dans la lutte contre les Ténèbres. Mais je ne puis m'empêcher de croire que cette jeune femme est assez mature et intelligente pour faire le bon choix le moment venu...

\- Que Merlin vous entende !"

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

 _23 mars 1805_

 _Je suis sans nouvelles de nos trois amis durant plusieurs jours maintenant et j'en éprouve une vive inquiétude. Sont-ils au mains du Ministère ? Non, cela ne se peut : la Gazette du Sorcier en aurait forcément parlé dans ses publications... Je m'accroche à cet espoir, même s'il est infime. Au fond de moi je sens qu'ils sont toujours en vie._

 _Ginevra elle non plus n'a pas de nouvelles. Elle m'a contacté via son Gallion enchanté pour m'informer qu'elle ne reviendrait pas après les vacances car ses parents estiment qu'elle n'est pas en sécurité à Poudlard._

 _D'abord Harry et Ron, ensuite Luna qui disparaît et maintenant Ginevra qui reste au Terrier ; il ne me reste que Neville comme ami véritable au collège, même s'il se réfugie de plus en plus souvent dans la Salle sur Demande pour échapper aux exactions des Carrow. Severus s'absente fréquemment ou est très occupé. Il a fort à faire entre la stupidité et la cruauté des professeurs jumeaux, et les actions rebelles de mes camarades, même si le nombre ces dernières ont diminué depuis l'absence de Ginevra._

.

"Hermione, l'heure est grave," commence le sorcier alors que la jeune fille est penchée sur ses livres d'études.

Elle fronce les sourcils à cause de la montée en flèche de l'adrénaline dans son cerveau. Elle se lève brusquement, cherchant à se stabiliser en s'agrippant au bureau. Elle déglutit avec difficulté, submergée par l'inquiétude devant le sentiment alarmant inhabituel qu'elle perçoit dans sa voix.

"Narcissa vient de me faire parvenir un message : Potter et ses amis sont... prisonniers au Manoir Malfoy.

\- Non ! souffle la jeune femme alors qu'un profond abattement tombe sur elle. Des larmes angoissées jaillissent automatiquement dans ses yeux. Comme elle déteste ses conduits lacrymaux hypersensibles !

\- Ils sont entre les mains de Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius et Greyback.

 _Non non ! Pas eux !_

\- Co... comment ont-ils été pris ? parvient-elle à articuler.

\- D'après ce que je sais, l'un d'eux a commis l'impair de prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres plutôt que _"Vous-Savez-Qui"_ , en oubliant qu'un Tabou a été placé sur ce nom. Immédiatement, leurs sorts de protection sont tombés et un groupe de Rafleurs a encerclé leur tente. Ils ont eu la présence d'esprit de lancer un Sort Cuisant sur le visage de Potter afin de déformer ses traits et de le rendre méconnaissable.

Mais le plus grave est que les Rafleurs ont emmenés vos amis... au Manoir Malefoy où s'y trouvaient Greyback et Bellatrix. Cette dernière, en découvrant l'épée de Gryffondor dans le havresac de Dean, est entrée dans une vive agitation et a torturé le jeune homme pendant que Ron et Harry étaient enfermés dans un cachot. Ils y ont retrouvé Luna Lovegood, Monsieur Ollivander ainsi que le gobelin Gripsec, eux aussi prisonniers. Bellatrix a demandé à Drago de reconnaître Potter mais il s'en est abstenu.

\- C'est terrible... Alors tout est perdu... s'effondre Hermione en cachant son visage entre ses mains. On ne peut les abandonner à leur sort. Ne pouvez-vous les... aider ? ne peut-elle s'empêcher de demander en devinant la réponse.

\- Hélas, si j'interviens, je ferai souffler ma couverture, d'autant plus si Bellatrix est présente. Elle éprouve une grande antipathie à mon encontre et trouverait là l'occasion de me dénoncer auprès du Seigneur du Ténèbres.

\- Et les Gallions Protéiformes ? Où sont-ils passés ?

\- Certainement dérobés par les Rafleurs, explique le sorcier.

\- Je... je dois y aller. Il me faut les aider, répète-t-elle comme un leitmotiv.

\- C'est hors de question, réplique Severus.

La voix est douce, mais implacable. Elle connaît ce ton. Il ne se laissera pas fléchir.

\- Mais il doit bien exister un moyen... ou une personne susceptible de les sauver... réfléchit-elle à haute voix.

\- Non, malheureusement non Hermione, réfute-t-il, personne ne peut transplaner à l'intérieur du Manoir et encore moins en sortir, hormis la famille Malfoy, le Seigneur des Ténèbres - qui fort heureusement s'est absenté depuis quelques jours -, les quelques personnes autorisées et les elfes.

\- Les... elfes ? répète machinalement la jeune fille. Une étincelle s'allume au fond des ambres mordorés. Oh Severus ! Je pense avoir une idée... Si seulement elle pouvait se réaliser !

\- A quoi songez-vous ? s'enquiert le sorcier qui a noté l'espoir qui agite sa jeune épouse.

\- Dobby bien sûr ! Il était l'elfe des Malfoy et depuis que Harry lui a permis d'être libre, il lui voue une grande admiration, s'exclame Hermione qui ne peut contenir son excitation. Il le considère presque comme un Dieu. Son Dieu...

Les sourcils de Severus se rejoignent en entendant la proposition de son épouse. Il lui semble percevoir les rouages de son cerveau qui analyse et traite l'information. Se pourrait-il que son idée ne soit point absurde ? Il est de notoriété établie que les elfes soient plus liés à la maison qu'à la famille qu'il serve. Dobby n'est plus attaché aux Malfoy, mais à leur demeure... certainement encore.

\- Je dois avouer que votre idée ne semble pas dénuée d'une certaine logique, reconnaît-il enfin. Vous sentez-vous capable de convaincre Dobby ?

\- Oh oui ! Je vais m'y employer de mon mieux ! assure la jeune fille en portant les mains à son cœur.

\- Il ne doit surtout pas savoir que je suis dans la confidence, déclare le sorcier.

\- Ah oui bien entendu, acquiesce-t-elle. Je m'en vais le trouver après avoir préparé d'autres Gallions enchantés. Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps."

Elle serre brièvement les mains de son époux, se hisse sur la pointe des pieds et donne un baiser chaste sur la joue pâle avant de sortir quelques pièces de son réticule et de leur lancer le Sortilège Protéiforme à l'aide de sa baguette. Elles les range dans une bourse et sort des quartiers pour retrouver Dobby, abandonnant le sorcier avec l'ombre d'un sourire égaré sur ses lèvres fines alors qu'il observe sa jeune épouse.

La Gryffondor ne tarde pas à tomber sur l'elfe, occupé à travailler dans les immenses cuisines du Château.

"Dobby ? Pouvez-vous m'accorder un entretien je vous prie ? demande-t-elle en dissimulant de son mieux l'agitation extrême qui l'habite.

\- Hermione Snape ? Dobby est tellement heureux de voir l'amie de Harry Potter !

la jeune femme fait signe à l'elfe de la suivre dans une alcôve, et avec sa baguette elle lance un _Muffliato_. Elle attaque immédiatement sur un ton suppliant :

\- Oh, Dobby ! Harry et Ron sont en danger, et vous êtes le seul à pouvoir les sauver !

\- Moi, sauver l'illustre Harry Potter ? Que doit faire Dobby pour aider son ami ?

Les oreilles de l'elfe bougent dans tous les sens, preuves tangibles de son grand émoi. Hermione répond avec tout le calme dont elle est capable :

\- Il est prisonnier au... Manoir Malfoy... avec Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas et d'autres personnes."

Les yeux globuleux donnent l'impression de vouloir sortir de leurs orbites, et la créature est agitée de tremblements incontrôlables.

\- Le Manoir Malfoy ? reprend-il d'une voix devenue stridente.

Hermione tente de le persuader, ses mains jointes, comme pour l'implorer.

\- Je sais que vous n'avez point conservé de bons souvenirs du temps où vous apparteniez à la famille Malfoy, et que vous avez subi des maltraitances entre les mains de leurs membres mais... vous êtes un elfe libre maintenant, il suffit que vous les fassiez sortir de cet endroit, vous n'en aurez pas pour longtemps..."

L'elfe semble assimiler les paroles de la sorcière et s'écrie subitement avec véhémence :

\- Oui, Dobby est un elfe libre ! Dobby n'obéit plus aux Malfoy ! Je vais sauver mon ami Harry Potter ! Et où Dobby doit-il amener Harry et ses amis ? demande-t-il subitement.

\- Surtout pas ici ! Pas à Poudlard ! Il... il vous le dira lui-même... Faites de votre mieux, mais ne vous mettez pas en danger. Bien entendu, c'est un secret, personne, absolument personne ne doit être au courant de ce que je vous ai demandé, sauf Harry, et les sorciers que vous sauverez, insiste-t-elle.

\- Dobby sait garder un secret, Dobby ne trahira jamais !

\- Oh, merci mon ami, je suis sûre que vous réussirez votre tâche avec honneur !" le flatte-t-elle avec sincérité.

Les oreilles de l'elfe s'aplatissent. Il se met à rougir violemment, et plus encore quand Hermione prend le visage entre ses mains et dépose un baiser appuyé sur son front. Elle se recule un peu.

"Tenez, voici une bourse contenant des Gallions enchantés, déclare-t-elle en lui remettant le petit sac en tissu. Ils seront utiles à Harry. Pensez à venir me rendre compte de ta mission, que je sache où ils se trouvent et surtout comment ils vont...

\- Oui, Dobby va sauver ses amis et reviendra tout vous raconter !"

Un simple _Pop_ et l'étrange créature a disparu.

 _Mon Dieu, faites qu'il les sauve... tous..._

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

28 mars 1805

Chère Liz,

 _Enfin des nouvelles de mes amis !_

 _Grâce à mon intervention auprès de Dobby, ce dernier a accepté de se rendre au Manoir Malfoy pour porter secours à Harry qui est parvenu à sortir du cachot parce que Peter Pettigrow avait une dette envers lui (quand il avait supplié son parrain de lui laisser la vie sauve en troisième année). En s'échappant avec Dean et Ron, Harry a arraché la baguette magique de Drago Malefoy. Dobby a d'abord sauvé les prisonniers, puis cherché à transplaner avec nos trois amis, mais il a été poignardé par Bellatrix, et est mort peu après, dans les bras de Harry._

 _Ils ont transplané à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, la maison de Bill et Fleur qui est devenu le nouveau quartier général de l'Ordre. Là, Harry a tenu à enterrer lui-même Dobby pour lui offrir une sépulture décente. Je suis profondément touchée par sa disparition. C'était un elfe tellement extraordinaire. Qui a su faire preuve d'un grand courage et d'une abnégation qui forcent le respect. Et la culpabilité me ronge. Si je n'avais pas demandé à Dobby de sauver Harry... il serait encore en vie mais alors... qu'en serait-il de mes amis ? La vie d'un elfe a-t-elle moins de valeur que celle d'un être humain ?_

 _Non. Bien sûr que non. Je prie pour le repos de cet elfe incomparable. Harry m'en voudra-t-il pour la mort de Dobby ?_

 _Harry a compris que si Bellatrix a torturé Dean, c'est parce qu'elle craignait que le trio ait pénétré dans son coffre à Gringotts et en ait volé l'Epée et un Horcruxe. Mes amis prépare donc une attaque de Gringotts, avec l'aide de Gripsec. Harry a discuté avec Monsieur Ollivander, qui lui a expliqué que lorsqu'un sorcier est battu en duel, sa baguette change de maître et obéit au vainqueur du duel. Donc l'ancienne baguette de Drago obéit maintenant à Harry. Celui-ci a donc compris qu'en vainquant Grindelwald, Dumbledore est devenu le maître de la Baguette de Sureau._

 _Dans le même temps, nous avons appris que Voldemort a osé profané la tombe de Dumbledore et s'est emparé de sa baguette. Ce monstre ne recule devant aucune infamie..._

 _Nos trois amis préparent leur attaque du coffre de Bellatrix depuis la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Lupin leur a rendu visite : Nymphadora a accouché d'un petit Teddy, et les parents ont demandé à Harry d'être le parrain de leur enfant, ce qu'il a accepté avec une grande émotion._

.

Il tient son menton entre ses doigts, ses traits sont tendus, et la sorcière sait déjà qu'elle ne va pas aimer ce qui va suivre. Il y a un voile de douleur dans les iris charbonneux qui provoque une sourde angoisse dans les entrailles de la sorcière.

"Hermione... je vais devoir vous abandonner. Très bientôt. Une terrible bataille s'annonce et je ne puis vous prendre avec moi. Il me faut jouer jusqu'au bout le rôle du parfait Mangemort auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres et que tous croient ici que je suis un traître. Mais vous, vous devez rester ici, à Poudlard où serez plus en sécurité. Je souhaiterais vous savoir hors de tout danger, en vous réfugiant par exemple au Manoir Prince..."

La jeune fille secoue la tête silencieusement et s'apprête à répliquer mais un doigt impérieux se pose sur les lèvres pour les obliger à rester scellées.

"Mais je vous connais, peut-être mieux que vous-même et je ne doute point que si je vous obligeais à vous tenir à l'écart vous me haïriez et... je ne le supporterai pas de partir avec cette pensée."

.

1er mai 1805

"Hermione ! Harry est là ! Ils sont là !" s'écrie la voix enthousiaste de Neville qui précède le trio.

Un profond soulagement inonde la jeune sorcière qui se sent vaciller sous le poids de la joie. Mais le fougueux sorcier se saisit de son amie sous les aisselles et la fait virevolter autour de lui, accentuant le vertige qui s'est déjà emparé d'elle;

Et puis ils sont là. Tous les trois. Tous les quatre avec Luna dont elle aperçoit la chevelure blonde au bout du couloir.

 _Oh, comme ils ont maigri. Ils ont tellement souffert comparé à notre vie plus tranquille à Poudlard._

Les jeunes gens se jettent dans les bras les uns des autres dans une longue étreinte amicale qui leur monter les larmes aux yeux. C'est si bon de les retrouver vivants !

"Si vous aviez vu comme Snape s'est enfui devant MacGonagall ! Un lâche, il s'est enfui comme le lâche qu'il a toujours été par la fenêtre ! exulte Harry dont les yeux émeraude brillent d'une joie féroce, sans prendre conscience de la souffrance que ses paroles infligent à Hermione dont la poitrine se resserre. Si je le revois, je le tuerai moi-même, je le jure...

Ils sont interrompus par l'arrivée des membres de l'Ordre conduits par Kingsley, ce qui soulève une liesse générale. Ginny, ses parents, les jumeaux, Neville, Remus, Nymphadora... sont présents eux aussi.

\- Monsieur Londubat, ordonne McGonagall sur un ton impérieux. Occupez-vous de faire sortir les élèves les élèves les plus jeunes et ceux qui refusent de participer au combat par le passage secret qui conduit à Pré-au-Lard et que vous connaissez comme votre poche, ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire conspirateur. Avec les membres de l'Ordre et les professeurs, nous allons nous occuper de placer des protections magiques autour du Château.

\- Oui madame, acquiesce le jeune sorcier, fier qu'une telle confiance lui soit accordée. Je m'en occupe immédiatement."

Alors que la Bataille s'annonce, la voix lugubre du Seigneur des Ténèbres résonne entre les murs du Château et ses environs :

[ _"Je ssssais que vous vous préparez à combattre. Vos efforts ssssont dérisoires. Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi. Je ne désire pas vous tuer. J'ai un grand resssspect pour les professsseurs de Poudlard. Je ne veux pas répandre le ssssang des ssssorcccciers." *_

Un silence mortel s'installe, puis la voix glaciale reprend :

 _"Livrez-moi Harry Potter, et il ne ssssera fait aucun mal à personne. Livrez-moi Harry Potter et je quitterai l'école en la laissssant intacte. Livrez-moi Harry Potter et vous sssserez récompenssssés. Vous avez jussssqu'à minuit."_ ] _*_

Un silence mortel plane dans les couloirs. Elèves et adultes se taisent et se regardent, la même étincelle belliqueuse au fond des yeux.

"S'il croit que nous lui livrerons Potter, il se fourvoie jusqu'à l'os," affirme l'Ecossaise en affichant un air farouche.

Autour d'elle les visages affichent une même détermination.

"Bien, alors mettons-nous au travail de suite, ajoute-t-elle en levant sa baguette en direction des murs et en projetant un rayon lumineux bleuté

\- Il nous faut détruire la Coupe de Poufsouffle, retrouver Nagini pour le tuer et découvrir les deux derniers Horcruxes, dont l'un est relié à Rowena Serdaigle.

\- Pour la Coupe, j'ai bien une idée, déclare Hermione. Ron, voulez-vous m'accompagner récupérer un croc du Basilic dans la Chambre des Secrets ?

\- Oui bien entendu. Allons-y sans perdre de temps ! répond l'interpellé en entraînant la jeune fille vers les escaliers.

...

A minuit l'enfer se déchaîne à Poudlard. On ne compte plus les blessés, les morts. Tout n'est que ruines, chaos, cris et lamentations.

.

Quelques heures plus tard - La Cabane Hurlante

Quand ils arrivent au bout du tunnel, cachés sous la Cape d'Invisibilité, Harry, Ron et Hermione voient Nagini flotter au-dessus du sol, enfermé dans une cage magique sphérique et entendent le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'adresser à une personne :

[ _"J'ai un problème, Sssseverus, déclare Voldemort d'une voix douce._

Hermione frissonne de peur. Elle lève sa tête pour avoir un meilleur aperçu des hommes qui se font face.

 _\- Maître ?_ dit-il.

 _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lève la Baguette de Sureau, la tenant avec délicatesse et précision comme un chef d'orchestre._

 _"Pourquoi ne foncttttionne-t-elle pas avec moi, Sssseverus ?_

 _\- Maître ? reprend_ son mari _d'une voix neutre. Je ne comprends pas. Vous... vous avez accompli avec cette baguette de grandes prouesses magiques._

 _\- Non, répondit Voldemort. J'ai accompli ma magie habituelle. Il est vrai que je ssssuis exssstraordinaire mais ccccette baguette ne l'est pas. Elle n'a pas produit les merveilles qu'elle promettait. Je n'ai remarqué aucune différencccce entre ccccette baguette et ccccelle que je me ssssuis procurée chez Ollivander il y a bien des années."_

 _Le ton de Voldemort est calme, songeur_ , et cela inquiète Hermione qui sent une sueur froide l'envahir insidieusement. Son cœur menace de se rompre dans sa poitrine. A côté d'elle, Harry semble souffrir à cause de sa cicatrice : cela ne présage rien de bon. Elle réprime la vague nauséeuse qui monte dans sa gorge.

 _"Aucune différencccce", répète Voldemort._

Severus _reste silencieux._ La jeune sorcière se demande s'il sent cette menace qui pèse sur lui. Il jette un regard furtif et inquiet vers leur cachette : sait-il qu'elle est là, à seulement quelques pas de lui ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres _se met à faire les cent pas autour de la pièce._

 _"J'ai réfléchi longtemps, profondément, Severussss... Ssssais-tu pourquoi je t'ai fait appeler en pleine bataille ?_

 _\- Non, Maître, mais je vous supplie de me laisser retrouver Potter._

 _\- Il est inutile de le chercher. Potter viendra à moi. Je connais sa faiblesssse, il ne ssssupportera pas de voir les autres tomber autour de lui. Il viendra. Cccc'est de toi que je veux te parler, Severussss, et non pas de Harry Potter. Tu m'as été préccccieux, très préccccieux."_

Hermione n'aime pas le ton condescendant du Mage Noir. Ce dernier _glisse la Baguette de Sureau entre ses doigts blancs, le regard fixé sur_ son disciple _._ La sorcière ne peut maîtriser les tremblements de son corps. Tout son être lui crie que l'homme qu'elle aime est en danger. **_Severus, méfie-toi je t'en supplie !_** songe-t-elle.

 _"Tout au long de ccccette nuit, alors que je ssssuis au bord de la victoire, je ssssuis resté assssis dans ccccette piècccce, à me demander encore et encore, pourquoi la Baguette de Ssssureau refusait d'agir comme la légende dit qu'elle doit agir entre les mains de son possssesssseur légitime... Et je crois que j'ai trouvé la réponsssse. Peut-être la connais-tu déjà ? Après tout, tu es un homme intelligent, Severussss. Tu as été un bon et fidèle sssserviteur et je regrette cccce qui doit malheureusement arriver._

 _\- Maître..._

 _\- La Baguette de Ssssureau ne peut m'obéir pleinement, Severussss, parcccce que je ne suis pas sssson vrai maître. Elle appartient à ccccelui qui a tué son anccccien propriétaire. Cccc'est toi qui as tué Albus Dumbledore et tant que tu vivras, la Baguette de Ssssureau ne pourra m'appartenir véritablement._

 _\- Maître ! proteste_ Severus _en levant sa propre baguette magique._ ]

Mais Voldemort a anticipé la réaction de son disciple dont il a toujours redouté la puissance. En l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, il a fait voler sa baguette sur le plancher et lancer un Sort s'apparentant à la Stupéfixion sur son lieutenant qui reste en pleine possession de son esprit mais ne peut plus se mouvoir.

\- Non ! hurle Hermione en se dévoilant, laissant ses amis qui n'ont pas eu le temps de faire un geste pour l'arrêter mais parviennent à rester dissimulés sous la Cape d'Invisibilité.

\- Eh bien Severussss, ne sssserait-ce pas ta Ssssang-de-Bourbe qui vient voler à ton ssssecours, se moque le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans un sourire cruel en désarmant la jeune fille d'un Sort Informulé. Comme cccc'est touchant. Finalement, vous allez pouvoir mourir enssssemble, comme les héros des tragédies antiques à moins que... je n'offre ton épouse à cccce cher Dolohov qui ne cesssse de la réclamer", ajoute-t-il sur un ton doucereux qui glace d'effroi ses interlocuteurs pétrifiés par le même Sortilège.

Les yeux de Severus reflètent une telle souffrance en comprenant que la situation est désespérée. Il mourra sans connaître la tranquillité de savoir sa bien-aimée sauve et à l'abri. Par sa faute. Encore et toujours. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle se jette dans la gueule du loup ! Ne pouvait-elle rester cachée ? Il a toujours su qu'il trouverait la mort lors de cette lutte. Mais pas elle. Non, pas elle. Trop jeune. Trop belle. Trop Hermione, sa petite sorcière. Il vendrait son âme au Diable si seulement il y avait une chance, aussi infime soit-elle de la sauver.

Seulement son âme a déjà été vendue depuis longtemps au Diable : Tom Jedusor...

Mais la voix de ce dernier interrompt ses pensées.

"Ma chère Nagini, mords cccce cher Severussss puis surveille la Ssssang-de-Bourbe afin que Dolohov puisssse la récupérer quand j'aurai vaincu Potter, ordonne Voldemort sur un ton onctueux en s'éloignant du couple et du serpent, en balançant gracieusement sa baguette dans les airs.

\- Harry, n'interviens pas encore, souffle Ron à Harry qui voulait porter secours à leur amie. Une fois le serpent seul, nous pourrons le tuer..."

Le sorcier brun acquiesce d'un mouvement de la tête, les dents serrées.

Nagini ouvre sa gueule et se jette sur Snape, ses crocs en avant. Puis c'est le carnage.

Hermione pousse un cri inarticulé. Ses yeux s'écarquillent avant que sa tête n'explose et qu'elle ne perde connaissance.

.

.

Les deux passages entre crochets et en italiques sont extraits du Tome VII "Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort", chapitre 32. Je les ai raccourcis et légèrement modifiés afin qu'il s'insèrent dans mon histoire...

.

Un petit air de hammered dulcimer ?


	42. Chapter Remember Me

**Notes** : nous voici arrivés au terme de cette fanfiction... Je pensais au départ que j'écrirais entre 25 et 30 chapitres,

finalement il y en a 42 et plus de 200 000 mots. Je me suis laissé emporter par cette histoire ^^

 **Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour votre lecture, les mises en favori et surtout vos commentaires** (+ de 1500) qui ont largement contribué à nourrir ma muse et permis que je publie régulièrement. Je tiens donc à saluer tout particulièrement les personnes suivantes :

 _Aesalys, akoss, Alex, Alexandra48, Alienor17, Angel-ina66200, AnnaMerteuil, Annie, Ascha, BenPotter, Black Banshee, BichonAuCitron, Cassandre, Chocogrenouilles, chouetteensucre, Dark Cape, dreamoon's_ , _Eileen1976, Eilonna, Eladora, Ellemphriem, Espe29, Eyota James, Fanfan, Guest, hanyacheikh, Harryliada, Infini3D, Isa, Ivae714, janifael, jasmineetaladin, Kaline, Kyara, LaurineRogue, Lehyanne, Leti, Lia-Mei Soma, Lilarose12, Lilly96, Lily, LilySnape, lisa, lissa740, Lizzyie, Lolo66, lordarchi, LoreleiSnape, Louna, lulu, LuluHawaiiMalfoy, LuneNoire30, luzula-spicata, Lyne, Magiquement, mamy83, Manon, Marine, Marshkasna, Mary12, Matalyx, Mathide, Melusine, MiaDia, MioneRogue, Miss Lily Rogue, MonaYsa, Mrs Elizabeth Darcy, Myrtille, nana, Nathea, nonowX3, Noumea, PandoraDray, Pandora-Love69, patate tueuse, Perlimpinpin, Petronille, Pyroli-mon-ami, QueenAlienor, rivruskende, Serpenta, Sev9hermi, Snape05, Snoopgol, Soyann, Syana Argentia, SylvaniaSnape, Tralapapa, TristanIseult, Tiffalys, Utopie666, WendySnape, Victoria, Yukiodu44, Zeugma412..._ J'espère n'avoir oublié personne...

Bienvenue à ivae714 :) Nous sommes au milieu de la Bataille Finale et Severus est en danger... Excellente lecture à tous !

.

 **Chapitre LXII -** **Remember Me**

.

 **Un petit joyau, petit par la longueur du texte qui fait se succéder des lettres entre les divers personnages, mais un joyau tant les phrases de Jane Austen sont ciselées. On se surprend parfois à relire certaines d'entre elles pour être sûr de les bien comprendre. Les caractères sont décrits avec une acuité et une précision sans égales et les tournures parfois ampoulées mais toujours littéraires n'empêchent pas les personnalités d'être pour certaines d'entre elles repoussantes et leurs idées condamnables** , Préface, _Lady Susan_ , Jane Austen

.

 _Mais la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres interrompt ses pensées._

 _"Ma chère Nagini, mords cccce cher Severussss puis sssurveille la Ssssang-de-Bourbe afin que Dolohov puisssse la récupérer quand j'aurai vaincu Potter, ordonne Voldemort sur un ton onctueux en s'éloignant du couple et du serpent, en balançant gracieusement sa baguette dans les airs._

 _\- Harry, n'interviens pas encore, souffle Ron à Harry qui voulait porter secours à leur amie. Une fois le serpent seul, nous pourrons le tuer..."_

 _Le sorcier brun acquiesce d'un mouvement de la tête, les dents serrées._

 _Nagini ouvre sa gueule et se jette sur Snape, ses crocs en avant. Puis c'est le carnage._

 _Hermione pousse un cri inarticulé. Ses yeux s'écarquillent avant que sa tête n'explose et qu'elle ne perde connaissance._

.

Dès que Voldemort a disparu, Harry explique à Ron le plan qu'ils vont appliquer. Puis les jeunes gens se précipitent. Harry sait déjà quel Sortilège peut neutraliser et tuer le serpent, et c'est cet imbécile de Crabbe qui lui a en fourni l'idée alors même que cela a causé sa perte, peu auparavant dans la Salle sur Demande, détruisant tout ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, ainsi que le Diadème de Rowena Serdaigle, l'un des Horcruxes. Seulement la puissance dégagée par ce maléfice est telle qu'il faudra la concentrer uniquement sur le serpent, et sécuriser les alentours.

Il leur faut profiter du fait que Nagini soit sortie de sa cage protectrice pour attaquer Snape. Il ne faut surtout pas hésiter. Les cours de DCFM de ce dernier n'auront pas été vains. Il lance un _Pertificus Totalus_ _Informulé_ , tandis que la baguette de Ron diffuse un rayon bleu pâle, presque blanc, qui dépose une couche de glace sur les murs, les meubles et le plancher de la pièce afin de les protéger des effets néfastes du Maléfice.

Le serpent, en train d'amorcer le mouvement de se jeter à nouveau sur sa victime, est subitement paralysé, sa gueule ouverte. Quant à Severus, il glisse au sol, dans une mare de sang, le corps secoué de soubresauts sporadiques.

Harry lance un _Renervate_ sur Hermione tandis que Ron l'écarte du reptile. Harry, sans hésiter, pointe sa baguette sur le serpent et jette sans état d'âme un Feuydemon ciblé. Un feu intense se dirige sur le reptile qui sort de sa transe et se tord de douleur en sifflant dans de fortes contorsions, essayant d'échapper aux flammes brûlantes qui le dévorent impitoyablement. La queue de Nagini frappe violemment sa cage qui s'enflamme à son tour.

La jeune sorcière récupère sa baguette et jette un Sort de Stase sur Severus afin de stopper la propagation du venin et l'épanchement sanguin, puis le fait léviter pour l'éloigner des flammes redoutables qui consument le serpent.

" ** _Il_** sait que Nagini est mort ! Vite, nous devons quitter cet endroit avant qu'il ne revienne ! s'alarme Harry. Venez Hermione, vous ne pouvez plus rien pour Snape, laissez-le ici.

\- Jamais ! répond sur un ton farouche la jeune fille. Je ne le laisserai pas. Il n'en est pas question.

\- Hermione, Harry a raison, renchérit Ron d'une voix inquiète. Il va mourir, si ce n'est déjà fait.

Un étau glacé enserre le cœur de la sorcière en entendant ces paroles. _Non ! Il ne peut mourir. Pas lui..._

\- Il a toujours été de notre côté, toujours, rétorque-t-elle avec véhémence. Il a joué le rôle du traître pour mieux infiltrer les Mangemorts et connaître les plans de Vol... de _Vous-Savez-Qui_... Toutes ces années il n'a cessé de vous protéger, et ce malgré vous, malgré sa haine pour votre père.

\- Par Merlin ! Mais... vous l'aimez ! - Harry crache les mots sur un ton acerbe - L'amour rend aveugle ! dit-on, mais à ce point ! Ce n'est qu'un triste individu qui a commis tellement de crimes... Dumbledore, Fred, Remus, Nymphadora, Colin, viennent de perdre la vie et tant d'autres à cause de _sa_ trahison...

\- Taisez-vous ! le coupe-t-elle brutalement, ses yeux emplis de larmes. Si vous tenez à connaître la vérité, rendez-vous dans le Bureau du Directeur et interrogez le portrait de Dumbledore, il vous dira enfin toute la vérité, depuis le début et s'il ne se montre pas, l'ancien Directeur Phineas Black le fera certainement... Je vais m'occuper de lui, et vous, poursuivez votre mission...

Winky ! appelle-t-elle avec un ton désespéré.

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, l'elfe est là.

\- Maîtresse ? Vous avez besoin de moi ? s'enquiert l'elfe en jetant des regards effarés autour de lui, sur le serpent qui finit de se consumer et notamment sur le corps de son maître qui semble mort, mais Winky sait qu'il vit encore. Le lien qui l'unit ne peut mentir. Il fera tout pour aider sa maîtresse à le sauver.

\- Oh oui ! Transportez mon époux et moi-même à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, puis revenez pour amener ces deux sorciers - elle n'arrive pas à prononcer le mot amis - dans le bureau du Directeur," ordonne-t-elle avec des trémolos dans la voix en prenant la main froide de Severus dans la sienne.

Winki touche son bras et celui du sorcier et une seconde plus tard ils se retrouvent à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie.

"Madame Pomfresh !" appelle Hermione en parcourant du regard la scène de désolation qui règne autour d'eux.

Des dizaines de blessés, élèves, professeurs, membres de l'Ordre, elfes, centaures, gisent sur les lits où sur le carrelage où des matelas de fortune ont été installés pour les cas les moins graves. Des toux et des gémissements plaintifs troublent la paix relative du lieu. Dans un angle de la salle, des corps sont recouverts d'un drap. _Les morts_ , devine la sorcière qui se met à trembler. Severus ne doit pas faire partie des victimes. _Non !_ Elle mord ses lèvres jusqu'au sang. Elle repère la Médicomage penchée sur... Lavande Brown qui est horriblement défigurée et balbutie des mots sans suite. _Oh Dieu ! Qui a pu commettre pareille boucherie ?_

"Madame Pomfresh, j'ai besoin de vous ! C'est mon époux, il a été mordu par Nagini et...

\- Votre époux ? reprend la Médicomage en jetant un regard méprisant sur Severus, il attendra que je m'occupe d'abord des combattants de la Lumière. Les Mangemorts passent après.

\- Mais lui aussi combat le Mal, il est de notre côté, je vous le jure ! insiste la Gryffondor en tirant la sorcière par la manche. Avez-vous oublié le nombre de fois où il est revenu blessé des convocations de _Vous-Savez-Qui_ ?

\- Et le meurtre de Dumbledore ? réplique Pomfresh sur un ton caustique.

\- Il était condamné. Un poison le rongeait, explique Hermione sur un ton pressant. Vous vous êtes sûrement aperçue de son état de grande fatigue les derniers mois avant sa disparition ?

\- Je vous laisse l'installer sur le lit près de mon bureau et utiliser les potions, finit par répondre Pomfresh dans un haussement d'épaules, une lueur incrédule dans ses yeux. Mais d'après ce que je vois, poursuit-elle en jetant un regard sur Severus, il ne survivra pas... et s'il survit, il subira le Baiser du Détraqueur..."

Les entrailles de la jeune sorcière se tordent. _Non ! Je ne laisserai personne lui faire du mal. Jamais !_

Comprenant qu'elle ne parviendra pas à convaincre Pomfresh de lui apporter son aide, Hermione installe avec Winky Severus sur le lit qui lui a été désigné. Tout son être est concentré sur l'homme allongé, sanguinolent. Elle occulte les regards haineux dirigés sur eux et s'agenouille auprès de lui, effarée par l'énorme quantité de sang qui s'est déjà échappée des blessures de son cou. L'odeur âcre et métallique du liquide frappe ses narines.

Elle doit préparer tous les éléments avant de lever le Sort de Stase. Elle donne ses instructions à l'elfe.

"Winky, rapportez-moi des bandages, du Dictame, de la Potion Régénératrice de Sang, de la Potion Anti-Douleur.

\- Bien Maîtresse, répond l'elfe qui connaît bien ces éléments qu'il a dû plus d'une fois apporter à son Maître au retour d'une réunion avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Dès que Winky est revenu, Hermione décide de lever le Sort de Stase, en priant tout bas pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

\- Severus ! Parlez-moi ! Ne me laissez pas !"

Une main ensanglantée agrippe sa robe et le sorcier ouvre ses paupières. Il ouvre la bouche, et sa voix est si inaudible qu'elle doit se pencher pour l'entendre :

"Laissez-moi voir... vos yeux... une dernière... fois..."

 _Non non ! Pas la dernière fois ! Je ne veux pas !_

Malgré elle, Hermione obéit et regarde avec ses prunelles emplies de larmes le regard de jais dans lequel brille une flamme évanescente qui s'éteint peu à peu. Elle comprend que sa vie s'en va. Une sourde angoisse plombe son abdomen. D'une pâleur mortelle, Severus perd rapidement connaissance et ses yeux finissent par se refermer. La jeune femme, profondément bouleversée, sait qu'elle doit agir vite, très vite. Le temps est compté. Elle se force à avaler la bile qui monte dans sa gorge. Elle va tout mettre en œuvre pour sauver l'homme qu'elle aime. Il respire encore, faiblement certes, mais il respire, donc tout n'est pas perdu, n'est-ce pas ?

"Ne m'abandonnez pas, Severus ! J'ai besoin de vous !"

Alors, malgré les tremblements qui l'agitent et son cœur qui pulse violemment dans sa poitrine, elle se met immédiatement au travail. La première des priorités est d'empêcher que le poison ne se propage dans tout l'organisme et de stopper l'hémorragie sanguine. Elle attrape le bézoard qu'elle a dérobé une semaine auparavant dans le laboratoire de Slughorn et l'enfonce dans la bouche de son mari. Elle se félicite mentalement pour avoir récupéré cet élément indipensable pour contrer le poison du reptile. Dès qu'elle a compris que Nagini était un Horcruxe et que ses cauchemars lui ont montré Severus victime d'une de ses attaques, elle s'est documentée et renseignée sur les soins à apporter face à pareil cas. La morsure subie par Arthur Weasley lui a fourni la plupart des informations médicales nécessaires.

Mais à présent, ses connaissances lui semblent dérisoires devant la gravité des blessures ! Elle inspire profondément et oblige le sorcier à ouvrir sa bouche, tout en l'encourageant.

"Severus! Avalez le bézoard, je vous en supplie, avalez-le !"

Hermione réussit à lui faire absorber la pierre. Quelques secondes plus tard il hoquette et recrache le bézoard. Aussitôt après elle lance un Sort Aseptisant et Anti-Coagulant sur les bandes de tissu - l'on n'est jamais trop prudent - apportées par Winky et les applique sur toutes les morsures, situées dans le cou de Severus, non loin de la carotide. _Il l'a échappé de justesse_ , constate-t-elle. Ses mains sont presque aussitôt couvertes de sang, mais peu à peu, les bandes accomplissent leur fonction : elles épongent et freinent l'hémorragie. Les saignements diminuent et finalement s'arrêtent après de nombreuses appositions successives.

 _Oui, oui. Voilà. Le sang ne s'écoule plus,_ se félicite-t-elle en épongeant la sueur de son front avec la manche de son bras _._

Elle essaie d'occulter l'angoisse qui lui tord les entrailles pour se concentrer uniquement sur les gestes médicaux qu'elle doit pratiquer. Sauver son mari est sa seule préoccupation, tout le reste est secondaire, même la bataille qui fait rage non loin de là.

Elle le déshabille pour être sûre que son corps ne comporte pas d'autres blessures. Rassurée, elle travaille sans relâche sur les profondes plaies laissées par les crocs de Nagini : elle désinfecte, applique du Dictame, s'obligeant à rester insensible aux gémissements et aux grimaces de douleur qui déforment par intermittences le visage cireux. Elle n'oublie pas de faire ingurgiter de la Potion Régénératrice de Sang car le sorcier en a énormément perdu.

Il commence à avoir de la fièvre. Elle lance un _"Aguamenti !"_ et le flacon posé sur la table de chevet se remplit aussitôt. Elle fait de son mieux pour faire baisser la température en plongeant sans relâche dans l'eau le gant apporté par Winky et le passe sur tout le corps pâle et tremblant, sans cesser de lui parler, le suppliant de ne pas abandonner. Elle change l'eau plusieurs fois, pour qu'elle reste propre et fraîche.

Hermione est tellement absorbée par sa tâche que c'est tout juste si elle perçoit les éclats de voix qui s'approchent. Ce sont Harry et Ron. Apparemment la discussion a été houleuse avec Dumbledore. Harry n'a pas dû apprécié d'avoir été laissé dans l'ignorance de la véritable allégeance de Severus, et du fait qu'il est un Horcruxe. Autour d'elle le silence se fait, et elle sursaute à peine lorsqu'une main se pose sur son épaule et la serre doucement. Elle tourne son visage et croise le regard troublé de ses amis. Dans leurs yeux se reflètent des émotions différentes : un mélange de culpabilité, de colère, de honte, de peur, mais également une grande détermination.

"J'ignorais tout, Hermione. Pardonnez-moi, implore le sorcier brun en prenant les mains de la jeune fille entre les siennes.

\- Oh Harry ! je n'ai rien à vous pardonner, vous ne pouviez pas savoir : Dumbledore ne vous avait pas tout dit à cause de votre connexion avec ...

\- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire... répond-il avec une nuance de reproche dans sa voix.

\- Moi aussi j'avais tort sur toute la ligne, ajoute Ron sur un ton bourru.

Ils s'étreignent et Hermione laisse librement couler les larmes qu'elle tente de refouler depuis une bonne heure. Harry lui ébouriffe les cheveux en l'exhortant :

\- Ne pleurez pas, Hermione, et sauvez-le, il le mérite, c'est un héros. Je dois partir, j'ai encore un combat à mener. Si je m'en sors, je dirai au Magenmagot qui est réellement Severus Snape. Je vous en fais le serment, affirme-t-il avec solennité.

Madame Pomfresh qui n'a rien perdu de la conversation, s'avance et déclare :

\- Je vais m'occuper de Monsieur Snape. Soyez prudents Messieurs."

.

Plus tard... La Grande Salle

"Ah, je ssssavais que vous feriez quelque chose de sssstupide, dit Lord Voldemort de sa voix cruelle et sifflante. Vos efforts ssssont vains, ajoute-t-il d'une voix froide et dépourvue de toute émotion. Vous ne pourrez jamais me battre, Potter car je possssède la Baguette de Ssssureau."

Le jeune sorcier se contente de hausser les épaules, dans un geste désinvolte. Les deux adversaires se tiennent maintenant à trois mètres l'un de l'autre, chacun fixant l'autre, avec un air solennel. Le visage de Harry est déterminé tandis que Voldemort arbore un sourire étrange qui le rend encore plus dangereux. Ron peut voir les traits de Harry se durcir et il devine que sa cicatrice le fait souffrir. Mais à part une infime contraction de sa mâchoire, il n'en laisse rien voir. Les yeux de Voldemort se plissent et son sourire disparaît.

"Je vois que vous avez appris à fermer votre essssprit même quand vous vous tenez devant moi. Sa voix est toujours sans émotion, mais Harry peut maintenant sentir une colère sous-jacente. Cccc'est un exploit impressssionnant, mais ccccela ne vous sssservira à rien.

\- Vous ne gagnerez pas Voldemort, déclare le jeune sorcier d'une voix forte.

\- Comment osez-vous ! lui répond le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son visage est à présent un masque de haine et de colère lorsqu'il pointe sa baguette sur Harry.

\- Nous avons détruit tous vos Horcruxes et... vous n'êtes pas le maître de la Baguette de Sureau, pas plus que Snape ne l'était, réplique posément Potter.

\- Snape a battu Dumbledore, ricane le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je lui ai ordonné d'assassiner le vieux fou et Nagini l'a tué. A présent l'allégeance de la baguette est mienne.

\- Oh, Snape a peut-être pris la vie de Dumbledore, ironise Harry, mais celui qui l'a désarmé auparavant était Drago Malfoy. De ce fait, l'allégeance de la baguette n'est jamais revenue à Snape. Jamais.

\- Mais qu'importe ? s'agace Voldemort maintenant en colère. Nous nous battons pour la victoire. Vous ne pouvez gagner Potter, et après que je vous aurai éliminé, je tuerai le jeune Malfoy et je serai le maître incontesté de la baguette.

\- Trop tard, Voldemort, j'ai désarmé Draco au Manoir Malfoy avant de m'enfuir."

Ron et Neville peuvent voir les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'élargir sous le choc des mots de son interlocuteur.

"Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Cela ne fait-il pas de moi le maître de la Baguette de Sureau ? raille le jeune sorcier.

L'assistance ne le voit pas venir mais à peine Harry a-t-il fini sa phrase que Voldemort attaque.

\- Avada Kedavra !

Mais le jeune sorcier s'est préparé et jette simultanément son propre sortilège.

\- EXPELLIARMUS !" hurle-t-il.

Harry peut voir la Baguette de Sureau quitter la main de son adversaire. Elle s'envole et son rayon lumineux vert se précipite soudainement vers celui qui menace son véritable propriétaire. Lord Voldemort est frappé par sa propre Malédiction de Mort. Il tombe en arrière et s'écroule sur le sol. Ses yeux sans vie fixent le plafond.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort. Définitivement.

Le jeune sorcier tombe à genoux, des larmes de soulagement coulant sans retenue sur ses joues. Des clameurs de joie retentissent dans la Grande Salle tandis que les Mangemorts tentent de prendre la fuite..

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

Sainte Mangouste, le 9 mai 1805

"Madame, votre époux est hors de danger, commence le Guérisseur. Le poison a été éliminé de son organisme grâce à l'antidote déjà utilisé avec succès sur Monsieur Arthur Weasley mais..."

Hermione ne comprend plus. Cela fait une semaine que Severus a été admis à l'hôpital et que l'entrée de sa chambre lui a été refusée par mesure de précaution et d'hygiène. Elle se ronge les sangs et les seuls renseignements qu'elle parvient à obtenir sont ceux fournis par Madame Pomfresh qui se rend régulièrement au chevet de son époux. Un Auror a été désigné par le Ministère pour le protéger ou plutôt pour le surveiller... Elle a besoin de revoir celui qu'elle aime. Il est sauvé, n'est-ce pas ? Elle sent sa poitrine se gonfler de joie mais... pourquoi le visage de Monsieur Pye est-il fermé ?

"Il vous faut être courageuse, poursuit le sorcier car... Monsieur Snape souffre d'amnésie à cause du venin qui s'est infiltré dans son cerveau et a malheureusement altéré certaines fonctions cognitives, en particulier celles liées à la mémoire.

\- Amnésie ? répète-t-elle sans vraiment comprendre.

\- En effet, acquiesce le Guérisseur. Il ne se souvient pas de la Bataille Finale, ni... des trois dernières années. Nous avons dû l'informer des derniers événements et de la disparition de Lord Voldemort.

\- Oh ! _Mais alors il ne se souvient pas de notre mariage ?_ s'inquiète Hermione. Cette amnésie, est-elle... définitive ?

\- Non Madame, rassurez-vous, il existe une potion qui permettra d'éliminer totalement les traces du poison. Nous pouvons le garder à Sainte Mangouste où il recevra les soins appropriés en attendant son rétablissement complet.

\- Non ! riposte-t-elle. Je préfère m'occuper de mon époux chez nous, au Manoir Prince. Je lui administrerai moi-même son traitement. Je dois le voir. Maintenant. Je vous remercie pour vos explications."

Sans attendre de réponse, elle ouvre la porte et pénètre dans la chambre. Son cœur se serre en le voyant son époux si pâle et si diminué dans son lit. Il est installé en position assise. Un énorme bandage recouvre sa gorge. Ses yeux sont clos. La jeune fille pousse un long soupir avant de s'approcher doucement de lui. Un sourire éclaire les traits de son visage. L'amour gonfle sa poitrine.

 _Il est vivant, c'est tout ce qui importe. Nous surmonterons les difficultés ensemble._

Elle pose une main hésitante sur le bras du sorcier. Les paupières de ce dernier s'ouvrent sur des prunelles obscures. Les sourcils se rejoignent.

"Miss Granger ? Que faites-vous ici ? bougonne le sorcier d'une voix rauque en découvrant l'intruse dans sa chambre qui sursaute. Laissez-moi. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

Chaque mot prononcé est une véritable torture physique pour Severus. Même son gémissement se répercute douloureusement dans son crâne. Sa gorge lui fait un mal de chien malgré les potions. Chacune de ses respirations brûle dans ses poumons.

 _Oh Dieu, il a vraiment oublié ce que nous sommes l'un pour l'autre !_ se désole Hermione.

\- Vous laisser ? Il n'en est pas question, le contre-t-elle en avalant difficilement sa salive mais en redressant son petit menton en signe de rébellion. Je suis... votre épouse.

\- Balivernes ! Cela ne se peut ! Vous êtes ma pupille, rien de plus vous m'entendez ? siffle-t-il. Ses narines palpitent furieusement. De toute façon, je vais demander une annulation de notre mariage, ajoute-t-il. en notant la tristesse qui voile aussitôt le regard Whisky.

Il n'en éprouve aucun plaisir. _Pourquoi ?_

Les paroles qu'il vient de prononcer se transforment en cendres dans la bouche d'Hermione. Elle a l'impression qu'une partie de son âme lui est arrachée et ses lèvres se mettent à trembloter sous l'effort qu'elle s'impose pour ne point pleurer.

 _Pourquoi semble-t-elle si touchée ? Elle devrait être soulagée au contraire_ , s'agace-t-il.

\- Non Severus - elle le voit grimacer en l'entendant prononcer son prénom - nous nous sommes mariés selon les rites magiques et vous ne...

\- Certainement une idée de Dumbledore je présume ? ricane-t-il en l'interrompant. Epouser un Mangemort ?"

Au regard ambré qui vacille il comprend qu'il a visé juste. _Maudit manipulateur !_

"Forcée dans un mariage et vous continuez à jouer à la bonne Samaritaine maintenant que la guerre est terminée ?

\- Je n'y ai point été contrainte, affirme-t-elle avec plus de force. Son regard est limpide. J'avais un choix à faire et j'ai accepté de vous épouser en toute connaissance de cause. Et si c'était à refaire, je dirai oui à nouveau.

Il s'apprête à lui répliquer vertement lorsque la porte s'ouvre sur McGonagall, qui prend Hermione dans ses bras dans une étreinte chaleureuse, sans quitter des yeux le sorcier et son air renfrogné.

 _Il ne change décidément pas._

\- J'ai de merveilleuses nouvelles mes amis, commence-t-elle en prenant appui sur le dossier de l'une des chaises présentes. Grâce aux témoignages de Messieurs Potter, Weasley, des portraits de Black et surtout... Dumbledore, ainsi que le soutien de Monsieur Shackelbot et le mien, je puis vous annoncer Monsieur Snape, qu'aucune charge n'est retenue contre vous et que vous pourrez quitter Sainte Mangouste en sorcier libre. Vous êtes même pressenti pour recevoir l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe.

Le visage de ce dernier reste illisible. Seules ses mains se crispent sur le drap. Hermione ne peut contenir son soulagement et serre les mains de l'Ecossaise pour lui montrer sa reconnaissance.

 _Merci Merlin ! Severus n'ira pas à Azkaban..._

\- Nous vous remercions Minerva, déclare-t-elle d'une voix douce en oralisant son soulagement.

\- Il va de soi que vous pourrez réintégrer votre l'Ecole de Poudlard et reprendre vos fonctions de professeur et de Directeur de Serpentard, poursuit encore la Directrice en remarquant l'absence de réaction du concerné. Tout le personnel espère votre retour."

 _Après m'avoir ostracisé durant une année..._

"Quant à vous Hermione, toute la Communauté Magique vous remercie pour votre rôle dans cette guerre. Nous savons tous que sans l'aide apportée à Monsieur Potter tout au long de ces années, votre intelligence, votre courage et vos brillantes idées, jamais Voldemort n'aurait été vaincu."

Devant l'air circonspect de la jeune fille, Mc Gonagall développe avec sa verve habituelle :

"Monsieur Londubat, mesdemoiselles Weasley et Lovegood et bien d'autres élèves, ont mis en avant votre implication dans le retour de l'Armée de Dumbledore lors de votre cinquième année, la création des Gallions Protéiformes, vos nombreuses recherches dans la bibliothèque et le soutien apporté à vos amis malgré l'éloignement. Je dois dire que l'idée d'envoyer Dobby au manoir était excellente, même si la pauvre créature y a trouvé la mort."

La poitrine d'Hermione se resserre à l'évocation de la disparition de l'elfe.

Minerva se tourne à nouveau vers Severus resté silencieux. Elle pose sa main sur la sienne. Il ne la retire pas, mais aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres serrées.

"Merci à tous deux. Sans votre implication et les risques que vous avez encourus lors de cette guerre, Voldemort l'aurait emporté. Sans conteste."

Le visage du sorcier reste indéchiffrable mais dans ses yeux brûle une lueur furibonde.

.

 ** _DL DL DL_**

.

Manoir Prince, le 21 mai 1805

Elle décide de prendre le taureau par les cornes. Severus refuse toujours de la considérer comme son épouse et cette situation devient intenable pour Hermione. Tout allait si bien entre eux avant la Bataille Finale ! Il lui faut briser ce mur d'indifférence qu'il a érigé entre eux.

Elle pénètre dans sa chambre. Il dort. Elle doit agir. Vite. Ne pas lui laisser le temps de la repousser. Elle agite sa baguette et Severus se retrouve immobilisé. Un autre mouvement aérien de sa main et une douce luminosité éclaire la pièce. Il se réveille dans l'instant. Furieux. Il est incapable de bouger quoi que ce soit, hormis ses yeux et sa bouche. Est-il seulement capable de parler ?

"Que croyez-vous faire Madame ? siffle-t-il sur un ton dangereux, soulagé de pouvoir s'exprimer. Mais si sa voix est rude, elle possède une émotion contenue.

\- Chuuuuttttt... Rien qui ne doive vous inquiéter," murmure-t-elle d'une voix rendue rauque par l'appréhension et qui dégage de ce fait une douce sensualité qui l'émeut malgré lui.

 _Comment... comment ose-t-elle ? Elle est nue sous sa chemise de nuit transparente. Je peux voir ses formes... Comme elle est belle !_

Elle grimpe sur le lit, et il peut sentir le matelas s'affaisser près de lui. Elle l'enjambe et le chevauche, penchée sur lui, avec ses longues boucles qui caressent son torse puis son visage au fur et à mesure de sa progression sur son corps.

 _Son parfum... Je me souviens de lui..._

Son visage est à présent tout près du sien, et il se noie dans les ambres liquides. Son aine réagit malgré lui à la proximité corporelle de la jeune fille.

 _Pourquoi ai-je envie d'elle ?_ _Elle est si jeune ! Je pourrais être son père. Ne suis-je pas son professeur, son tuteur ?_

"Dans un conte moldu, _La Belle au Bois Dormant_ , lorsque le Prince Charmant embrasse la Princesse, elle se réveille d'un long sommeil... Mais peut-être que cela fonctionne dans l'autre sens ? Pour le savoir, il faut tenter l'expérience, n'est-ce pas ?" susurre-t-elle en approchant avec une lenteur exaspérante ses lèvres tremblotantes des siennes.

Il veut la repousser méchamment de son ton acerbe qui a plus d'une fois impressionné ses élèves mais aucun son ne franchit sa bouche pincée. Elle est trop proche. Beaucoup trop. Son parfum de rose embaume ses narines et l'étourdit.

 _Elle a peur de moi. Alors pourquoi ose-t-elle ? Pourquoi ?_

Et ses lèvres le touchent. Délicatement. Sensuellement. Comme si sa bouche est faite du plus fragile des matériaux. Il se sent frémir. Il est attiré par elle. Pourtant il ne devrait pas. Il désire ardemment qu'elle l'embrasse et en même temps il appréhende l'accomplissement du geste : ne va-t-il pas perdre son âme ? Et puis sa petite langue s'immisce entre ses lèvres et dès qu'elle touche la sienne, il sait qu'il est perdu.

 _Oh par Salazar ce goût délicieux de framboise sauvage !_

Il lui répond. C'est plus fort que lui. Son noyau magique se met à vibrer, en parfaite résonnance avec la magie de la sorcière. _Ma femme..._

Une pression invisible mais puissante l'oblige à retourner le baiser. Dans une passion désespérée, qui balaie ces semaines de contrôle de soi.

Le voile brumeux du temps se déchire. Les souvenirs lui reviennent par vagues douloureuses qui éclatent dans sa tête alors qu'ils s'embrassent avec ferveur. Il revoit tout. Images et émotions se mélangent dans un défilement d'abord décousu qui peu à peu se structure chronologiquement.

Son enfance. La violence de son père. _Haine_.

Le décès de sa mère. _Tristesse_.

Lily Evans. Son amie. Son premier amour. _Bonheur_.

Poudlard : elle à Gryffondor, lui à Serpentard. _Déception_.

Les Maraudeurs. _Harcèlement_.

Son attirance pour la Magie Noire. _Puissance_.

La fin de son amitié avec Lily. _Douleur_.

La Marque des Ténèbres. _Obscurité_.

Le mariage de Lily avec Potter. _Jalousie_.

La Prophétie. Son allégeance à Dumbledore. _Soumission_.

La mort de Lily. _Dévastation_.

Un mariage arrangé avec Narcissa. Un fils qui n'est pas le sien. _Consternation_.

Une mission : sauver une enfant et l'élever. _Amertume_.

Son divorce. _Soulagement_. Sa pupille qui grandit. _Admiration_.

Sa maîtresse qui meurt sous la torture. _Douleur_.

Le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. _Peur_.

Son mariage pour sauver Hermione. _Joie_.

La mort de Dumbledore. _Rancœur_.

Directeur de Poudlard. _Haine autour de lui_.

Hermione frappée. Perte de leur enfant. _Tourment_.

Fuite du Château. Bataille de Poudlard. _Trop de morts._

Voldemort et Nagini. _Souffrance_. _Amnésie_.

Et elle. Toujours présente. Si douce et si patiente. Si _aimante_. Sa tête cesse de tourner. La chaleur revient dans ses iris noirs. Il peut bouger. _Enfin..._ Il hausse les sourcils et expire par le nez dans un souffle tremblant :

"Hermione..."

 _Il me reconnaît. Mon amour. Oh merci Merlin !_

Elle n'a pas besoin de lui répondre. Ses yeux parlent pour elle. Elle essaie d'étouffer son sourire alors qu'elle réalise ce que signifie son prénom dans sa bouche. Elle n'a jamais rien entendu de plus beau depuis la Bataille Finale. Il essuie avec tendresse les larmes de bonheur qui coulent sur les joues de sa sorcière.

Severus se sent submergé par un bonheur incandescent. Ses mains reconnaissent les courbes douces de son corps et se promènent avec délicatesse sur la peau de pêche.

 _Comme c'est bon de la retrouver !_

Il est incapable de ne pas garder ses mains sur elle, craignant qu'elle ne disparaisse subitement comme sa silhouette dans les visions fugaces de ses rêves. Il la fait passer sous lui. Un besoin irrépressible de la dominer.

 _Elle ne m'échappera pas. Ma sorcière. Ma douce et belle sorcière._

Elle se tortille et gémit sous ses attouchements. L'ébullition du désir brûle dans tout son corps alors que la paume du sorcier caresse sensuellement sa peau pour tracer un chemin de sensations délicieuses. Tout son corps tremble et frémit sous ses doigts audacieux.

Un sourire apparaît et recroqueville les lèvres de Severus. Son cœur bat dans un rythme tellement fort et saccadé qu'il lui blesse presque les oreilles.

"Hermione, chuchote-t-il de sa voix soyeuse dans ses boucles désordonnées, donnez-moi un enfant..."

.

 ** _The End_**

.

.

 _Merci_.

Histoire achevée le 03/05/2018

Après cette fic, je vais prendre une longue pause, mais j'écrirai certainement quelques OS... Surtout n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une review, je les lis **toujours** avec un immense plaisir ! Et je vous répondrai, bien entendu ;)


End file.
